Snippets that wont let me be
by Elunas
Summary: Random thoughts, ideas born of nothing, or gathered from Inspiration. Everything is AU, obviously, and liberties are heavily taken most of the time. Rated M just in case.
1. Snippet 1: History of the Diablos Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing except most of the lore/back story of the Diablos Family. Everything else mentioned that belongs to J.K. Rowling... belongs to her, really. I make no money off of this.

AN: This is the first of my snippets. I know a multitude of writers have these, and well, this is mine.

This is where I will be posting from now on, really. No real multi-chapter stories unless I get an overwhelming desire for something I write to be continued. I am of course open to anyone wanting to adopt any snippets, or story ideas. As for my current story, it is not abandoned; the last two chapters are in the Beta process. Hang tight.

AN2: Alright, while not many have asked for it, there have been small hints and the like about the back story of the apparently well-known house of Demons. This will be explaining that. I warn everyone that reads this, EVERYONE, that this is a whole lot of Gary Stu. If you don't like it well... then, sorry. I am just putting it out here. It has been kind of bugging me too, so I am writing it. Another warning, most, if not All of this will be descriptions, as if someone is reading it to you. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

Snippet #1: History of the Family of Diablos.

_November 8th, 1991, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Library, Restricted section._

Hermione Granger sat on a table in the restricted section, reading over a tome that was probably as old as the Ministry of Magic itself. She had a pensive look on her face as she was doing her best to read it

over. It was in Olde English, so it was a bit of a stretch, if not impossible. She was about to close the book when she turned the next page and it cut her finger. She yelped softly as blood landed on the book and then was mesmerized as it started translating into the Queen's English. She gasped and then, suckling on her finger, started reading hungrily.

~Break~

The Diablos family is shrouded in mystery and darkness, but in this tome, these words account the truth. How is this tome different than others? It is simple, mortal, they were written by one of the ageless servants of the Diablos family. One would assume it would be a near endless praise for said family, but this servant was ordered to write through his own eyes and those of others. These words are a collection of every such thing. The blood and shadow magic in this binding, the pages, and the very words ensure nothing but truth and sincerity.

The current Lord of the family, Scorch Meglon Diablos, has been such a Lord for nearly one thousand years. His long life and influence is a testament to his power and intellect. Most lords of the house of Diablos are slain by their enemies, or their very heirs. To stay alive amongst both shows just how great of a lord he is.

As it is my duty to scribe all, I am permitted to write my Lord's true age. He was born under a blood moon deep within the furthest reaches of the nine hells. Born to the first demon Lord of house Diablos. Upon the year you read this, mortal, 1991, he has lived for Seven thousand Six hundred and fifty three years. You read this, and you are in awe, but as he is born to a Demon lord his life is greatly extended. Were he never to be fatally wounded, or stripped of his power, there is no limit to his age.

Immediately upon his birth he was torn away from his mother and cast into the pits of torment to determine his strength, his ability to survive. As a mortal, who reads this, you are no doubt not amused by this 'cruelty'. It does not matter, however, for as I have stated, he has reached an ancient age, as such he did survive the pits. When he emerged a blink has passed to his parents, but to mortals forty years had passed. He emerged a man in mortal eyes, blood thirsty and cruel. His first act upon returning was to slay his eldest brother and claim heir status for when his father was to pass it.

Centuries passed, and they were rife with sin and evil, as is the existence of demons. Upon his thousandth birthday, Scorch ascended from the hells into the mortal plane of man. Instead of simply causing terrible destruction and evil, he decided to corrupt man to their cores. He went about the earth, spreading sin and corruption as he did so. Every several decades taking a new visage, but never halting in his deeds. It was amusing to say the very least to him and his family.

For a thousand years Scorch continued this, until he grew tired of the earth and set out to find other forms of life throughout the cosmos. It was in his absence that the Goddess of Life and Magic, Isis, felt it the proper time to bestow upon these mortals the gift of magic. In later years she would be ashamed of their direction for it, but would not interfere.

Scorch did find new forms of life to amuse himself with, and it was in these next millennia that he himself changed. While ruthless and blood thirsty as demons are by nature, his demeanor altered, calmed. Instead of a demon that shamelessly went about causing destruction and mayhem, he used his intellect and power to corrupt. To take the hearts and minds of all forms of intelligent life and twist it to his needs. In doing so he became wealthy, he became even more powerful, and it was with great glee that he took over worlds and galaxies.

It was upon the year nine hundred and fifty seven that he returned to earth to start his corruption anew on the planet. He was met with not just normal mortals this time, no, there were those whom could manipulate magic. They called themselves Wizards and Witches, and he laughed at the thought of such foolishness. Almost immediately he started to sink his influence into the governments of the world, both magical and non. He acted from the shadows, but he did not need to do otherwise for the time being. In the magical world he made a house for his family line, the Demon House as it is known today.

It was in the year thirteen hundred and forty seven that his first true competition emerged. Not from the mortal planes, but from the demonic ones. A lesser, but growing house, the house of Electros had slain all but his two youngest siblings, and he was to be next. The following conflict would be remembered amongst mortals without magic as the Black Death. Historians would speak of it as the Bubonic plague, but those of magic knew it was a clash of magic and corruption between two demon Lords.

Demon Lord Electros was banished back to the nine hells, cast into the pit of anguish for all eternity for his acts upon another demon house. Lord Scorch took his spoils; the armies of the fallen lord, and his wife. The Lady Ingrina was not pleased by this, but she had a plan to usurp her new husband. She, however, underestimated the mute, ageless servant of the house of Diablos. Tasked, I was, with monitoring her at all times when she was not with my lord. Through my time around her I discovered her scheme, and because of this my lord came up with one of his own.

There were no children born to the house of Diablos before his son and daughter. Upon their birth their mother spirited them away to one of my Lords many homes on another world, to raise them to her own image and mind set. It was in this time that my lord created a contract signed in blood, and bound in shadow and flame. His heir must not only be the youngest, but they must have lived within his presence for a minimum of 21 mortal years. Lady Ingrina did not know of this, so upon her return she demanded her children slay their father for his throne.

Father and child fought, and it ravaged many a planes in their wake. Both mortal and astral planes were decimated, yet the father was victorious. Both children were banished to another galaxy, while lady Ingrina was banished to the abyss for all eternity, never to be given a moment's peace or chance of repentance.

More centuries passed, and with them Scorch gained more wealth while his corruption and influence spread throughout the earth, and he was happy. Nothing of great significance came until the middle of the twentieth century. A self-proclaimed Dark lord rose to power within Great Britain. His name was Gellert Grindelwald and he had gained an artifact of power thought lost to the mortal magicians: The Elder Wand. The story of the Three Brothers is well known, and the myth is that Death himself gave the brothers their artifacts of power. It was not mere myth, but truth as death had been bereft of any meaningful activity that day.

Grindelwald proclaimed blood purity was to be attained, to cleanse the world of those impure. Through his occupation of the minds and hearts of his followers he was assisted by a non-magical man by the name of Adolf Hitler. Both cleaved a bloody swath through their respective communities, but were both ultimately defeated. Hitler by his own mortality and Grindelwald by his one-time lover, Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore was then proclaimed as leader of the light by the Wizarding Community of Great Britain, yet deep in his heart he kept the belief that his lover had been right. Not in the sense of senseless slaughter, but purity had to be maintained. He hid it well, however, but his heart was far from pure. To this day it still remains stained, still remains inky and black, coated in a false veil of goodness.

In Nineteen Seventy One my lord was sent a missive by one 'Lord' Voldemort. Said missive spoke of a promise power, influence and riches, if only my lord were to kneel and bear his dark mark. It is with mirth that I write my Lord sent a missive in return, reminiscent of what is known as a Howler. It was not, however, filled with words of anger and denial. No, instead it was filled with the greatly amused, and condescending laughter of my lord.

The 'lord' Voldemort responded with violence and force, yet was unprepared for the retaliation of my lord. He a group of his 'death eaters' to my lords place of business, and was surprised when they returned to him... in several boxes. The threat was evident, and even as he rose in power, the one known as 'Lord' Voldemort backed off from any further attempts to gain my lords favor.

The first blood war ended, thanks to the protective blood magic of one Lily Marie Potter Nee Evans, destroying the physical form of the 'lord' Voldemort. Her son, last living of the Potters, Harrison James Potter, was taken to the home of his last living relatives, the Dursley's, and placed upon their doorstep.

He was then, upon the next morning, found by my lords personal secretary, one Sally O'Hara. From there, after some words with the matriarch of the Dursley household, she brought the child to my lord. He decided to raise the child as his heir, to continue his legacy, and raise a child in his own image and designs. In later years he would be adopted into the house Diablos and be known as Harrison James Potter-Diablos. A demon to his enemies, a son to his father, friend to those who knew him.

I watch now, even through the heavens and stone, over my little lord. I watch him traverse through his education, watch him gain friends and enemies. I will, as I have done for my lord, continue to scribe all things of importance. From his adoption, to the first instance of demonic rage that flooded his senses. The same rage that caused him to order a life being taken.

~Break~

The words cut off and Hermione blinked softly and shook her head. This... scribe was watching Harry? He wrote of the incident with the Troll... but, she didn't see anyone around. She looked around and then looked back at the book, which was blank now. She shuddered and put the book back, making her way as silently as possible out of the restricted section and back to her dorm. She had some questions for Harry, and she hoped she wouldn't be crossing any boundaries.

* * *

AN: Alright, as I write this I am a little disappointed in how it turned out, but I want to keep it anyway. I hope it clarifies some things, but I have a feeling it might make some things even more confusing. Either way, enjoy if you can, and as always thanks for reading.


	2. Snippet 2: Pale Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: Nothing Harry Potter related belongs to me, I just use the idea's and make no money off of it.

AN: Now, this is something that has been bothering me for some time. Not in the bad sense, just in the 'I must write this!' sense. I am a serious H/Hr shipper, but this just kept bugging me. There will be some Hermione and select Weasley bashing, be forewarned.

Snippet #2: Pale Blue Eyes

Pale, almost emotionless blue eyes stared at the Golden trio from the Slytherin table. These eyes held a cold anger beneath their normal stony calmness, and the gaze was calculating as it was unblinking. These eyes belonged to one Tracy Davis, and she was not a happy witch. Why was she not a happy witch? One name came to mind; Hermione Granger. Well, if she was honest with herself several names came to mind, but right now that filthy, no good, conniving mudblood was the target of her ire. Normally she did not give into the standard pureblood horse shit, but she felt the muggleborn witch deserved it.

She had to, begrudgingly of course, give credit to the witch, as she was doing something that not even Dumbledore was privy too. And if he was, they was just an extra person for her to really... hate. She had actually became friends with the boy-who-lived back in second year, but after that summer he had changed. He had been studious, charming, and the house prejudices were not even registered to him. That all changed when he came back for third year. He looked at her as if he didn't know her at all, not only that but he was taking COMC and Divination. Divination for Merlin's sake! They had agreed to take Runes and Arithmancy together.. as friends of course.

It was sixth year now, and she grated her teeth, growling to herself as she remembered what she had come across. She had been walking back to her dorm after getting a midnight snack when she heard someone talking to someone else in one of the empty potions classrooms. She placed a few sound dampening charms on herself and went to investigate, only to have her ire raised as she discovered an ongoing foul deed. As it turned out, one Hermione Granger had started to brew a potion to control the boy-who-lived. He was strong willed, and had magic to boot, but it was a potion keyed to him by his blood. She didn't know how the filthy mudblood got it, but still she did, and was using it against him.

Among her co-conspirators were none other than the two youngest of the Weasley brood. She remembered the conversation as if it was yesterday, even it being a few days after the start of term, and it was now mid October.

"Hermione, why can't we just, do this up near our dorms?" The human bottomless pit asked, more liked whined, causing both females to scoff but the youngest to answer.

"Because, stupid, people will look for us there. They won't dare look for us near the Slytherin dorms, I thought you knew that?" He huffed but conceded, Ginerva turning back to their potioneer. "How much longer, Hermione?"

"Not too much longer now, sweetheart. This one has to be a bit stronger... he started fighting the other one over the summer after the mutt kicked it." There was a collective snort before she went on. "One more year and I'll snag him up. Fertility and lust potions mixed in will have me and you knocked up and rich before the end of 7th year." She sighed softly. "I won't have to deal with my shit head parents or any of these morons anymore. I'll have access to the Potter and Black libraries and i'll be able to do whatever the hell I want." She smirked and shared a kiss with both Weasleys, which made Tracy's stomach do an un-natural flip.

"There is no counter to this, right?" The Weasley male asked, having not really paid attention as he was too busy thinking about all the food and women he could buy with his share of the Potter-Black fortune. The response came from his sister.

"Yes there is a counter, but whats the point in me telling you if we're not going to use it? Just... keep a look out and shut up." Ronald grumbled and went to the door, not noticing the disillusioned Slytherin as she slunk away.

Tracey had seen the potion book the mudblood had and took a look at the Slytherin copy in her dorm common room. The potion was meant to control dangerous criminals in their own mind, stronger and more illegal than the Imperius curse. It was banned not only in Great Britain, but in 70% of the magical world, considered one of the foulest of potions. She had thankfully found the counter as well in the same book, the trouble was getting Harry alone and getting it to him. She was booted from her staring and self thinking by her friend and dorm mate, Daphne Greengrass.

"You've been staring for almost ten minutes, Tracey, what's wrong?" She blinked, her eyes dry, before she un-clenched the utensils in her hands and responded. Her voice was dead and stoic, but Daphne could hear the... rage underneath.

"Nothing is wrong, Daphne. Excuse me, I have a prince to talk to." Daphne's eyes narrowed softly, that was something Tracey said she would never do. She watched as her friend got up and made her way to Malfoy, who was surprised to say the least, but he hid it under his arrogant drawl and sneer.

"What do you want, Davis?" He looked her up and down, a sneer on his lips just as disgusted as the one on Pansy, who was on his arm.

"I request a dorm meeting, it would being our house a much needed boost in the halls of Hogwarts." He did show his surprise, but it was momentary. He nodded almost imperceptibly, but showed no other acknowledgement.

"I'll think about it, Davis. Get out of my sight, it's starting to smell." He sniffed and Pansy snickered like the hyena she was before Tracey left the hall. She had quite a few things to prepare for the meeting.

~Break~

The Slytherin dormitory had two common rooms, one for every day usage, and one for important meetings and planning. The second was rarely used, but when it was it was set up like a large conference room. Draco Malfoy was the official prince of Slytherin house, but it wasn't because of his father. No, he had earned that spot and actually did a lot more good for his house than he showed on the outside. They were not Slytherin's for nothing. He watched the room and table fill with the upper years and nodded when Tracey entered. She cleared her throat and started to speak when he gestured for her to do so.

"I request use of the projecting Pensieve." There was some collective murmuring and Draco had Crabbe go get it. Unlike him, Crabbe and Goyle were as simple minded inside the house as they were outside. When it was placed on the table Tracey carefully extracted her memory of the night she was bringing up. She had wanted to do this earlier in the year, but she had to wait for Draco to reclaim his throne again, he had lost it the previous year and she needed a familiar house mate.

"This memory is of the 8th of September. I show it now because at that time our Prince had yet to reclaim his place." Draco nodded and Millicent Bulstrode activated the pensieve. Tracey waited patiently for everyone to see the memory, and then looked at Draco. Most every one else did the same, and what they saw surprised them.

"So... it is because of that filthy fucking mudblood, and the blood traitors that my best friend was taken from me?!" Not many had known, but Draco and Harry had been close, so close one would think they grew up together. Harry had been quick to un-cover the Slytherin mask, and he was welcomed into the Malfoy family as a surrogate son. Tracey waited for Draco to take a few calming breaths before she nodded and spoke.

"Yes, my prince. I know of the antidote, but I do not have the ingredients or the skill for to brew it. I wanted this to be done before the Yule holidays, because who knows what they would do to him. The mudblood might even decide not to wait for Harry to be 17, we can't have that." Draco nodded, leaning back and thinking, mostly trying to reign in his temper. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss Harry, they were so close once upon a time. It was not his fault though, and they lifted a weight from his shoulders.

"Davis, get the book with the antidote." He turned to a 7th year. "Morath, get the ingredients she needs when she shows it to you." He turned, surprisingly, to a 4th year. "Astoria, when it is given to you make the potion. This takes priority over everything else, do you understand?" Astoria Greengrass lit up, nodding. Even in the eyes of Severus Snape she was a prodigy, and that was saying something as he was close to getting replaced as the youngest potions master in British history by said student.

"Yes my prince!" He smiled at the younger girl and then looked back at Tracey.

"Plan with Daphne, Zabini and Nott. I want to have that trio's footsteps planned out to the minute. I want to be able to find them when they are on the loo! We are getting our second prince back." He stood and left, but not before he took the memory from the Pensieve and made his way to his head of houses office. Severus needed to see this, he too had wondered what had happened to the Potter heir.

~Break~

Hermione Granger, Ginerva Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter were walking towards the 7th floor corridor that held the room of requirement, they had some... savior training, as they were going to call it, to start. Even in his mind addled state, he still needed to know how to please the two witches who would be his child bearers. As Hermione was about to make the third pass to conjure their room they were peppered with spell fire. Before shields could be thrown up the four Gryffindors were stunned on the cold stone floor. Tracey came out and delivered a swift kick to the stomach of the mudblood who started this all, then another... and another, before she was pulled back by her best friend Daphne.

"Stop! She'll get hers, just... wait." Tracey huffed and then the four were levitated as Draco conjured his own room. Tracey, Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle, Draco, Theodore and Astoria entered the room that had formed. It was reminiscent of the Slytherin common room but with a bed to the side for Harry to recover on. The three criminals were tied up and dropped on the floor with no shortage of harshness, being left alone as Astoria took out the precious antidote from her robes.

"It is charmed so that every drop leaves the vial, I also charmed it to be indestructible, my prince, just in case." She handed the potion to Draco and got a caress to the cheek and a soft kiss in reward. She shuddered softly, their relationship was budding but she knew they would be perfect for each other. He turned and then sat on the bed next to his brother in all but blood, the brother he was going to reclaim tonight.

"How long does it take to work, Astoria? He's been on this potion for three years... at least." He looked at her before looking back at Harry.

"The normal antidote takes twenty minutes, but I made the safer one so it should take three hours." He nodded and then opened Harry's mouth, pouring in the potion and massaging his throat to help him swallow it. When not a drop was left in the vial or on Harry's tongue he closed his mouth and capped the vial.

"Now, we wait. But... let's not be idle, shall we?" He put up a silencing ward around Harry's bed, and a timer for two hours and fifty minutes. The collective Slytherins then turned to the bound Gryffindors and decided a little payback was in order. They did nothing to seriously maim or injure the fools, but there would be a little humiliation. The real payback would be when the memories were given to Dumbledore and the head of the DMLE. Sure, they could have done that first, but they needed to make sure everything was taken care of first. They took care of their own. Harry had always been a snake in lions clothing.

~Break~

Harry James Potter-Black woke up to the soft, pleasant drawl of his best friend, Draco Malfoy. A smile on his face as he blinked and rubbed his eyes softly. He reached for his glasses and when they were presented to him he looked at his blonde brother.

"Fuck... you got old, Drake." He was embraced by his brother, and the girl he had hoped could be more than just a friend some day, Tracey. He smiled and sat up with a low groan, shaking his head of the remaining cobwebs of the potion.

"So, I got the jist of it... memories really, but what's going on?" That was when Tracey took the lead and started explaining everything he had missed. At least what he couldn't exactly remember. The potion created a second mind, and while it was not his own, he didn't have to take three years of classes again. At the end of it he closed his eyes and let out a long, suffering sigh before looking at his friends again.

"So, what is going to happen to the trio of fuckwits?" There was a collective chuckle and then they told Harry of the plan to get the authorities involved, and he was anything but against it. They had controlled three years of his life he could never get back, and he was not about to let that slide.

~Break~

No-one could say that the boy-who-lived wasn't a merciful soul, but when you messed with his life, and those of the ones he cared for... well, you were in for an existence of misery. He brought down the full force of the Potter and Black families on the two youngest Weasley's and the muggle-born Granger. As the mastermind behind it she was sentenced to having her mind wiped of all magical knowledge and given over to the muggle authorities to spend a good portion of her days in prison for her crimes. The two pure bloods were sentenced to three years in Azkaban, but before they could smirk at getting off so lightly, the second sentence of the rest of their lives to be lived as muggles had them paling and screaming for mercy.

The rest of the Weasley clan abandoned their two youngest for their crimes, and begged for the forgiveness from Harry. As they had nothing to do with the plans, he embraced them as the family they had once embraced him as. Dumbledore had been oblivious to all of this, and he apologized profusely to Harry when he found out. Not only that, but he resigned from his three major positions, speaking that he no longer saw the forest for the tree's. He was too hung up on the bigger picture that he did not notice the little details anymore. He would retire, occasional taking over for Minerva as Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts.

Harry got back into the swing of things, once more raising to the top of the academic charts and opening the friendly pathways between the houses once more. He eventually caught up completely, and then went above and beyond that as well. While he missed his godfather, he never really knew him, but he would make the Black family name something to be proud of again. And all of this was possible, thanks to a pare of Pale Blue Eyes.

* * *

AN: Well, that's how it went in my head, nothing really spectacular, but there you have it. Hope at least someone enjoys it.


	3. Snippet 3: Willpower

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I make no money off of what I produce.

AN: SO, This snippet popped into my head, as most do, and well... I feel it might be a little darker, or weirder than I am used to writing. We shall see.

* * *

Snippet #3: Willpower

_Willpower  
__— n  
__1\. the ability to control oneself and determine one's actions  
__2\. firmness of will_

This word, this term, held a lot of meaning to a lot of people. Addicts of many forms, criminals or those who would be criminals, and of course Wizards and Witches. It was something that one Harry James Potter had a lot of. He showed it with his determination to face Voldemort in his first and second year, his ability to conjure a patronus that blew away over 100 dementors (that was a testament to his power as well), and of course to break the Imperius from none other than the feared dark lord himself.

So it was now that he felt himself losing his will to keep his temper in. People over the years had seen his 'temper' in his little tantrums and agitations, but it was a facade. What really was his temper was something that no one would want to see. You see, Harry had a secret. A terrible, dark secret that lurked just beyond his coherent mind. Teasing him, egging him on, wanting to be free. Dumbledore would think it was the influence of one Lord Voldemort, but that Horcrux, that darkness, had long ago been taken care of.

No, what rested in Harry was a product of ten years of living hell. Ten years of living at the Dursley's. His magic manifested into something.. sinister, something that was unlocked the moment Harry was connected with his wand. Oh the things that darkness wanted to do. No-one knew that when he got his invisibility cloak he took it more than once to the restricted section. Not even Harry knew it. His other self would wake him up and take him to read the darker, more sinister books. He would owl order terribly banned books, and read them for hours.

He could take control, but he wanted Harry to embrace it. He wanted Harry to merge with him, to unleash and absorb the beast. It was giddy with anticipation as Harry was currently writing with his own blood in detention. He was keeping the beast at bay for now, but the pain on his hand, the knowledge that his blood could be used against him, that was chipping at his will.

"This is your fault, you know. You could have been a good boy, but no. You wish to speak the lies, try to convince others of your idea's." Harry tried to tune out the sickly sweet, grating voice of their current DADA teacher: Dolores Umbridge. He was really trying, but it was hard, harder than taking a point blank Cruciatus. He almost flinched when she leaned next to his ear and whispered. "I know you know where the mass murderer Sirius Black is. The betrayer of your parents. You harbor a criminal, maybe you... are happy your parents are dead. We will catch him, and when we do we'll make sure you watched as he gets the kiss!" Her voice then left as she laughed, it was a terrible sound, and Harry just... let go.

~W~

Dolores Umbridge smirked when she saw Harry Potter twitch. It was coming, the ranting, the raving. Then, then more punishments for the little brat. She heard the chair move and she turned around to face the teen-aged boy and was surprised, literally she gasped, when he was right in front of her. His eyes were glowing, the smirk on his face made her own smirk from earlier look like a pleasant smile. It was... unsettling.

"I don't think so, Dolores. You see, my dear old godfather will be set free. I'll make sure of it. But first... first I'll take care of you." Before she could react her wand was plucked from her fingers and then she was struggling for breath. Not from a spell, but from strong, youthful hands. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was strangling her. He was surprisingly strong for a teen so small, but then again she was not exactly the largest or most fit of witches. Her face started turning red, then slowly started turning blue as he kept up, and increasing the pressure.

"You know the funny thing, Madam Umbridge." Her title and name were spoken with a sweet venom as she smirked. "This is all your fault. Oh yes. I was content to watch myself get tortured, my studies to falter. But nooo... you had to bring in my family." Harry Tsk'd, the kind of condescending tsk you got from those who saw themselves better than you. "I do hope the reaper has fun with you, Dolores." He snarled and reveled in her face as he squeezed the last bit of life from her. He wiped his hands clean on her robes and using her wand cleaned his prints from her neck. He hummed and then snapped her wand after putting a mini dark mark over her desk.

Harry burned the parchment where his blood had been used as ink and made his way to the infirmary. It would help with his alibi because Wizards as a whole were stupid. He learned that, after his first year, and he used it to his advantage. Umbridge would shown all the signs of the asphyxiation curse, it did the same thing he did but with magic, and it took longer. Madame Pomfrey sighed when he came in, but when he showed her his hand and explained... she lost it. She was livid, and she used some rather colorful language to describe the woman.

With Harry's permission she took some magical pictures and samples of his hand before she set out to cure him. There would be some light scarring, but they caught it in time so it wouldn't be permanent. Harry was sitting, letting the salve she put on work it's wonders when Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came into the ward. Immediately Harry felt a prickling behind his eyes when he looked at Snape, and seconds after that he screamed and clutched his head as he was taken to his knees.

"That's rather rude, Professor. I do not recall giving you permission to utilize Legilimency upon my person." Snape snarled as he twitched, he had been put under the Cruciatus in that small second, at least it was what it felt like. He got up shakily and took his wand out, only for it to go flying into the hand of the Hospital matron.

"How DARE YOU!? This young man has been tortured today, and you try and do the same with a mental attack!?" He yelped when he got a stinging hex to his hand, then his chest and legs. She was literally corralling Snape out of the infirmary, and when he was out she slammed the door and turned to Dumbledore.

"If you say a word about him doing it under your blessing, I will use every last bit of my power to make sure you have a bed with your name on it." She huffed and went over to Harry, checking his hand. "I also hope you are here to tell me you need evidence against that... that toad of a woman." She glared and Dumbledore frowned softly.

"She is indeed why we are here, Poppy, but not for the reason you might think. You see... Mr. Potter had a detention with her tonight." She nodded and a made a gesture to say 'get on with it' "She was just found dead. Strangled by the _Praestrangulo_ curse. A rather dark curse..." He was trailed and was about to go on when he was interrupted by the stout witch.

"Don't you dare, Albus, don't you even dare! That curse takes at least seventy minutes to take effect, Harry has been here for close to two hours. He came straight after his detention and I had to tend to his wounds." She huffed and McGonagall came closer, now she was curious.

"Wounds, Poppy?" The matron nodded and showed her the evidence. It was stamped and proved authentic by the instruments Poppy was given for just such a reason. "My goodness... Mr. Potter... why didn't you say anything?" She looked at him, appaled, furious, and disappointed. She was put on the spot by the matron, yet again.

"Oh no, Minerva, you are not getting off here. Mr. Potter told me all about how you instructed him to 'Keep his head down' instead of tearing apart a witch harming one of your cubs!" The last four words were punctuated by a stern finger to the taller witches chest. Then she turned to Dumbledore, who looked about ready to bolt before her gaze turned on him and he froze. She came to him and growled, actually growled before speaking.

"And YOU! After last year, after the tragedy of the third task you send him back to his relatives house. Then, instead of helping him cope with what he saw, what he had been put through, you cut off everything from him! Oh yes, he told me. He told me how this year you have been avoiding him." She huffed and then took her wand out, looking at the two older magic users. "Out. OUT of my ward. I have a patient ot take care of, and unless you contract dragon pox ten steps from my ward, I don't want you in here till I am calm!" The two other beings in the middle of the hospital wing left, tails tucked between their legs as they did so.

Poppy then took Harry's wand and cast the proper spell to determine just what he had been casting, to eliminate him as a suspect of course. Harry was alright with that, Poppy was taking care of him. He didn't protest when she said he would be there for the night, he needed time to think. He had finally, after years of holding it back, become one with his darkness. He sighed as he laid down to sleep, but he knew it would only be his body recharging.

~W~

Harry spent two days in the infirmary, and his friends visited him between classes. He took to his studies and of course chatted with Poppy. She was like a mother hen, but he was fine with that. He missed that attention, and while she was a strong willed woman, she couldn't help but baby him... just a little bit. He found out that she was the one that delivered him, so there was a little extra bond between them. He left the infirmary on the third day, and surprised her by giving her a firm, grateful hug and a kiss on the cheek. She blushed softly and sent him off, telling him with not so subtle words not to be back here till at least after Christmas.

Harry made his way towards Gryffindor tower with a spring in his step. The last two nights were spent really embracing the darkness that he had held at bay. Oh, he was going to have a lot of fun from now on. Sure, he would still be good when it was needed, but he would no longer be the reckless Gryffindor. He would be the snake in lion's clothing. He smirked as he said the password, oh yes, the rest of the year was going to be... fun.

* * *

AN: That was all I had for that particular idea. I do hope it was alright. No beta, just a spell checking. Till next time.


	4. Snippet 4: Heart Stone

Disclaimer: Everything that refers to, or is blatantly used from Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own none of it, nor do I make money from it.

AN: So, while they are snippets, as I start to write them more and more of them come. I guess it's not so bad. Anyway, enjoy a little bit of my personal nerdism coming through. Ah, before you read on, this will be serious cliché and Gary Stu territory. Sorry if anyone doesn't like it.

AN2: Ok, so when I started this I intended ti to be a short one shot. It got away from me... thus why it is so fucking long. I will not crop it, or go through it with a fine toothed comb. I will spell check it, but it is a one shot. There will probably be inconsistencies, but I am going to try to not have too many. Either way, I hope any who reads it enjoys it.

* * *

Snippet #4: Heart Stone.

A 7 year old Harry Potter rested on his knees and wiped his brow and let out a low sigh. He was currently in the basement of the house he lived in with his relatives. What was he doing down here? He was cleaning up to the best of his ability. He was doing this because he had gotten an A+ on his test, and Dudley got a D-. He was being punished for doing what his cousin could not. It was how families were run though, at least from what he had learned. Harry had started the day before, Saturday, and was almost half way done with the basement. While it was not large, he had to clean as the sun moved, as there was no light down here except for the small window opposite the stairs.

Harry was in one of the corners again when he moved the scrubbing brush a bit too hard and he heard some of the stone floor crack and crumble. He whimpered softly at this, he would get punished extra for breaking something. He sighed and turned to where his backstroking hand had been and he froze. The sunlight was perfectly angled in his vision, so he got to see what he had uncovered perfectly.

Where the hole was made, shining like a rainbow, strong and bright, was a glimmer of some kind of gem. It was about the size of his fist, but due to his size it really wasn't that large. However, Harry saw that it was covered by more stone. He bit his lip and started to tug the stone back, it was easy as there was a crack thanks to him. When it was all uncovered he gasped at the beautiful, football sized rainbow stone. He hesitantly reached out and touched it, and his fingers and skin sang in comfort and warmth.

He didn't know it at the time, but the purity of the stone and its magic purged his body of darkness and healed lingering scars on his body from his punishments. He picked it up; surprised it weighed about as much as a small bag of crisps, and stood. He found this... he could give it to his relatives. They would be happy with him, maybe even give him supper today! He smiled and let out a giggle, something he had not done in almost six years.

~HS~

Harry had been too optimistic in what his relatives would do. He had first been backhanded for coming up from the basement before dinner, and then the stone was ripped from his hands by his screeching aunt. Before anything could be explained he was picked up and almost bodily thrown into his cupboard by his whale of an uncle. It was slammed and locked shut and then Vernon went to see what had happened.

"Is everything alright, Pet? Do you need me to bring the freak out and show him what for?" He started to go that way anyway with a grin on his face before he felt a hand on his arm.

"Vernon... take a look at what's on the coffee table!" He was startled at her near hiss of a command, and he did what was said. He gasped at the large, multi-colored gem. He went over to it and ran his hands over it, but unlike their nephew he felt nothing but the smooth, faceted surface. It was football shaped, and cut in the perfect way for a gem, even one that size.

"I assume the freak found it when he was cleaning." He looked up to his wife's face and they shared a grin. This... this was a huge gem. A piece of treasure, easily worth several tens of thousands of pounds! They could get a new car, renovate the house, hell, they could move if they want. They could get their precious Duddikins anything his little clogged heart desired. Vernon was about to pick up the gem when he got her hand on his shoulder this time.

"Vernon, all the banks and shops are closed. It's Sunday." He frowned and nodded, sitting on his recliner, he could get a new one of these too... this one kept creaking under his healthy weight. He stroked his chin and gazed at it. He then smirked, looking up at his lovely wife.

"Well, it's simple, pet." She looked at him with an inquisitive look. "We give it to the freak for the night. Let him... believe we gave it to him. Come the morning, we snatch it... give him a few strikes, and then get our well-earned payday." She lit up with a nod and a very unflattering giggle. She got up and they shared a rather lewd kiss, but they were thankfully un-noticed.

"I'll order some supper. We can spoil ourselves a bit, make sure to give him a little too, of course." She winked and he nodded. Life was looking up!

~HS~

Maybe Harry had been wrong to assume he had been too optimistic. He heard the doorbell ring about an hour (?) later before his door was opened. He was not torn from his little bed, but gently removed. He smiled warily at his aunt as she helped him out. From there he was allowed to sit at the table and eat, a nice filling meal, and then he was told to wash up in the bathroom. He was feeling amazing; things were looking up fro him. Maybe... maybe he'd get this all the time?

He was then taken back to his cupboard, but given a little something extra. He was told to hold and guard the gem until the morning. His Uncle told him he would be rewarded for doing a good job in the morning. He smiled and didn't notice the sinister smirks from his relatives as he was gingerly lead into his 'room'. It was closed, locked and he was left sitting in the dark with the gem, but he didn't feel bad, nope not one bit. He stroked the gem and listened as the stairs creaked when his relatives went to bed. As he heard the doors upstairs close the gem started to glow.

It lit up the little space he was in and he stroked it with a reverent sigh. His body was slowly being healed again, this time more in depth. He felt no pain as he grew and filled out to a child of his age, his mind growing to accommodate the same... and then it kept growing. He had fallen asleep after a few minutes of his body being bathed in sweet warmth, and as he slept his mind flooded. It flooded with memories, skills, knowledge of things no 7 year old should know. It called forth magic, magic far more ancient and powerful than anything that had been seen since the time of the pyramids.

This event, this change in Harry would herald in a new era, an era of peace and prosperity. No longer would the magic users of this world be content to live on their golden pedestals. An Dragon-mage was born in Harry Potter, and as the last bits of knowledge and power coursed through him, the stone crumbled into fine, pure powder. Harry Potter still lived, the seven year old child just had taken a new life into his own as well. He knew what the stone was, he knew it had chosen him, he knew what had to be done.

~HS~

Vernon and Petunia Dursley woke up to the delightful smell of breakfast being made. It wafted from the kitchen and they sighed as soon the smell of perfectly brewed tea made its way to their noses as well. They got up and showered, dressed and made their way to the kitchen. Dudley already there, eating his little heart out, with Harry cooking for his adult relatives. He seemed... different, but they couldn't pin point it. He turned to them and gave them a smile, and they knew something was different now. The boy never smiled. It was alright, they would let him have this.

"Boy, how did you get out of your room?" Vernon asked between large bites of his breakfast. Harry didn't answer, not out of rudeness, but because Dudley answered for him.

"I let him out, dad. I was hungry, and you and mum were still sleeping." He got a large, meaty hand on his shoulder.

"That's my boy! Alright the no punishment… this time." Harry nodded and then served his aunt, who was looking at him as she took the plate. She felt something different about him... then she really took a look at him. His hair was flat and well groomed, he stood at least a half foot taller, he looked less sickly as well. She then noticed he was not wearing glasses, and then she gasped and scooted away from him, face pale. The gaze he gave her was frightening, to say the least. He wasn't giving her a purposefully frightening look, but his eyes were no longer just green. No, they swam with color. Every single color you could imagine. He blinked and his eyes were back to their green color. She got up and went to the cupboard... and the gem was not there.

"BOY!" She shrieked and returned to the kitchen, furious yet scared still. She came back and glared at him as Vernon spoke.

"Pet?" He looked at her, then at Harry, who was eating at the table as if nothing was wrong.

"He did something to the stone! It's gone... and his eyes, they were colorful. Like the stone!" Vernon growled and got up, going to the young child and picking him up by the scruff of his neck. He yelped when he felt a prickling on his hand and looked to see that spikes had grown from his neck, only to recede.

"The stone is gone, Aunt Petunia... well, gone is the wrong word to use." He put a hand on his chest. "It's right here... where it belongs." Vernon snarled and went to backhand the boy and paled when his wrist was caught, and he couldn't move it. Harry's grip was vise like, yet he wasn't crushing.

"We'll have none of that now, Vernon Dursley. I am going to let go, and you are going to sit down. There are going to be some... changes in this house." His voice was still young, but it held an edge to it, the kind that a seasoned warrior would have. The adults in the room shuddered, both for different reasons, but they both knew that it was going to be a vastly different home environment from now on.

~HS~

Time passed, as it tends to do, and changes were already being made. There was no longer a #6 Privet drive, the plot had been bought and the house demolished. The house at #4 had been expanded, well almost. It had a single hallway type passage that connected it with a second house that was now on the plot that #6 used to be on. It seemed that the Potter child that lived there, who had apparently been a 'delinquent' was a certifiable genius, and had made marvels in the world and earned quite a bit of money to do such a thing. He lived there, alone, though he still had to be under the theoretical roof of his relatives, which was why the houses were joined. The passage between houses was rarely, if ever, used and they stood away from each other as much as possible.

With his ancient knowledge and vast intellect, there was no need for primary, or secondary school. Harry did, however, take the necessary tests so that he would not be bothered. He blinked softly when an owl came in through one of his open windows and landed on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. He blinked and his eyed turned from their emerald green to deep amber.

"Is that for me, beautiful?" The owl tilted its head and nodded a soft, female tone in his head.

"_Yes, ancient one. Your letter to the school our mistress holds_." Harry nodded and took the letter, gently stroking her breast feathers, erasing years from her life and making her shudder in delight at the knowledge she could serve her mistress for even longer. She spoke again as he was opening it and reading with a soft smile on his face. "A return message would be appreciated, ancient one." He looked up at her and nodded, snapping his fingers and making parchment and a fountain pen appear. He knew they would ask for quills, but he was not about to give up his fountain pens. He penned a quick response, and then stood up to give her head a soft kiss.

"Journey safely, beautiful." She preened under his touch and affection and was then gone with a flap of her large wings. He smiled and then put his pen away before dressing himself. After that he faded from view and re-appeared in a room at Gringotts. It was his persona, office; he received it the year prior. He adjusted his collar and ventured out into the bank, nodding in greeting to the nearest teller and going out into the Alley.

[AN: I have never done it before, and I want to try my hand at it, so here comes the obligatory cliché shopping trip. Skip if you like, I will mark the end with another AN]

Harry strode into the alley with a confidence little showed at his age. While he had countless years of knowledge, he was still physically an 10 year old boy, well at least he was for another week. He could make his own supplies, magic was wonderful like that, but he wanted to enjoy the experience of shopping for them in this part of his heritage. His first stop was 'Traxlemaxle Trunks: Go big or go home!', a shop that had recently boomed thanks to a secret partner. It was owned by a goblin named Souzxie, and she was an extreme business woman. He entered the shop and heard the small bell signal his entrance. The small statured female came out, covered in suit from god knows what and looked at him. She lit up and laughed softly.

"Boss! Fancy seeing you here today. What can lil' ol' me get for you, eh?" She had a grin filled with sharp teeth.

"Good to see you as well, Souzxie, I am here for a trunk for Hogwarts." She hummed and rubbed her smooth chin. "I was thinking of a deluxe model, I want to keep it for all seven years at school, and pass it down to my children of course." She nodded and rubbed her hands together. With a few waves of her hands a trunk appeared in front of the two of them. She patted it softly and smiled.

"There ya go, boss. One Deluxe model, 40% off." She grinned, he was the boss after all.

"40%?" He scoffed. "You have to be MAD, sweetheart, I won't take a percent over 20%" He had the money, and besides... this was not a cheap model to begin with. She grumbled, halfheartedly of course, and shrugged.

"You got me boss. Fine, fine... 15% off." He nodded and took out his gold purse.

"Great, here you go Souzxie." He counted out the coins. "Price with 10% taken off. A pleasure doing business with you." They snickered and then spent the next hour or so catching up, he had not been there in almost a month. They broke from conversation when a gaggle of redheads entered the shop, looking around in wonder. The short plump witch, clearly the mother, sighed softly at just how wonderfully expensive everything looked. She frowned at the young boy she was with, there were three others and a girl with her as well, and spoke.

"I am sorry, Ron, but all of these just... they look so expensive." He frowned and nodded, and that was when Souzxie chimed in.

"Well they might be a bit expensive, but they are the best. What kinda budget we lookin' at here, eh?" She was in business mode, and she wanted to make a good impression on her boss, even though he had seen her work dozens of times before. Molly Weasley, as he learned through listening, was no slouch when it came to haggling, and he saw that his goblin friend could admire that. He watched and listened, but blinked when the young girl came up to him and spoke.

"Are you waiting for your parents here?" He smiled at her and then she curtseyed as she remembered her manners. "My name is Ginerva, but my friends and family call me Ginny." He nodded and gave a short bow, scooting over and then patting the spot next to him on his trunk.

"My name is Harry, and no, my parent's unfortunately passed away some years ago. Though I know they are watching me." He smiled and was surprised by the hug she gave him, chuckling and returning it. He felt her let go and saw her little blush as she apologized.

"Oi! Ginny, what are you doing bothering that kid?" Asked one of the identical red heads who came over, his brother coming up right with him.

"I wasn't bothering him! I was just talking to him is all. Right, Harry?" She smiled at him and he nodded, looking at the two older boys.

"That's right; me and sunshine here were talking about random stuff. She was kind of upset she can't go to Hogwarts this year, but I told her I'd be there next year to welcome her." He smiled and she blushed cutely, her brothers glancing at each other.

"Well, thank you for not immediately shunning our sister." One nodded and then they bowed together.

"I am Fred...

"No, no! I am Fred. Remember, it's Wednesday!"

"Yes, quite right. Well, I am George, and this is Fred. We are..."

"The Weasley twins!" They finished together and grinned widely, Harry snickering softly. He blinked and hummed to himself for a moment before pinging them with a slight marker to identify who was who. They then entered the conversation, and soon their younger brother, Ronald ('Just Ron, please') came in and the five of them had a nice conversation before he got a little ping of magic in his head. He glanced at Souzxie and they had a little conversation mentally before he nodded to her and went back to his talks. It was another five minutes before Mrs. Weasley came over and smiled.

"Well, Ronald, it seems that we can get a trunk here. Ms. Traxlemaxle." Said goblin coughed. "Sorry, Souzxie said that they have something called a payment plan, we can pay it off per month." Ron lit up, he would have a new trunk. Not a hand me down one, that was fantastic! He went over with his mother and they started planning it out. Harry hopped off his trunk, shrunk it, and bid the rest of the family farewell. He had shopping to do still.

His next stop was the apothecary, run by a most reputable (if a little... creepy) Potions master who went by the name and title Grand Apothecary Putress. The man was sickly looking, but Harry knew different. He had to be at least one hundred years old, but he still had his health and mind. Harry entered and met the grin of Putress with a grin of his own.

"Ah, young master Potter... here no doubt for your Hogwarts supplies?" Harry nodded and then set down, un-shrunk, and opened his trunk. "Ah, one of Souzxie's deluxe models... excellent. Shall I fill it up then?" He asked, Wand out at the ready for the young child's response.

"I'd prefer it in an alchemists satchel, so I have it accessible for potions class, make that three satchels.. just in case." Putress nodded and got right to work. Harry had been buying things for almost two years now, always back to spend his well, and hard earned gold. Soon Harry was putting away his purchases in the proper compartment before closing and paying. They had shared some conversation and then with a promise to return Harry left.

Next on his list were robes, and he knew just where to go for them. While Twitflit and Tattings was more upscale, it was also stupidly overpriced. You could get the same quality at Madam Malkin's for much cheaper, and the service was much friendlier. Harry walked in and hummed to himself before he was gestured to stand on a small block to be measured. He was not really paying mind to the others around him save for the seamstress measuring him, so he was partially startled by the voice from next to him. It was silky, young, and... spoiled, if that could even be possible.

"Hogwarts?" Asked the haughty, blonde child from beside him, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

"No, my name is Harry. I am getting my robes for Hogwarts, though. And you are?" He drew out his question, as he did know the name of the child, but he had a feeling who he was related too.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. So, Harry was it? Right, were are your parents?" Harry frowned, such a question from a boy he just met? Sure he had answered a similar question when Ginny asked, but she had been much more polite, and sincere. He heard the... near disdain coming from the boy who was probably at least his age.

"I don't believe that is any of your business, Mr. Malfoy; please refrain from being rude, won't you?" He then turned and started a conversation with his attendant, showing very much with his body language and action that he was done with the young Malfoy. The scion of the Malfoy name huffed and pouted, mumbling about things his father would hear about, and soon he was off. Harry shook his head and after paying for his purchases went on his merry way.

His next stop, was his second to last one, he needed to get his wand. He came up to Ollivander's and thought for a moment. He really didn't need a wand... but it was a requirement for schooling. He shrugged to himself; he just wouldn't use it often that was all. He entered the shop and felt a presence off to the side, in one of the darker spots of the dim shop.

"Mr. Ollivander, I presume?" He blinked for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness where he saw the old man smiling and then he approached.

"I was wondering when I would see you, Mr. Potter." He settled his pale, silver eyes on the young boy and then they widened softly. "Ah... but you are different than I expected. Come; come... let us get you a wand, shall we?" They spent close to the next hour picking wands out, and then Ollivander hummed.

"I wonder..." He shuffled to the back and then gently blew the dust off of a box he extracted from a tall shelf. He opened the box and looked at Harry. "11 inches, Holly with a Phoenix feather core, nice and supple." He handed it to Harry, handle first and nearly busted with glee when a rush of magic flew through the store. Harry stroked the wand softly and smiled, he knew who this feather belonged to... he felt it when he had reached out to other ancient beings on this planet.

"Curious... very curious." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I remember every wand I ever sold, Mr. Potter... every last one. It just so happens that the core of your wand came from a creature that gave another, just one other. That feather resided in the wand wielded by you-know-who himself... and it gave you... that scar." Harry smiled and watched as Ollivander moved his bangs back, shocked to see there was barely any scar at all.

"It has faded, Mr. Ollivander, quite a few years ago, along with any lingering darkness that might have been within." Ollivander nodded and due to his surprise did not continue his little speech. Harry paid the seven galleons for his wand and then went on his merry way yet again. His final destination for the day was what he anticipated the most: The magical menagerie. Being what he was now, and what he knew, he had a love for all kinds of animals. Magical animals even more as they had a sentience that made communication that much more entertaining. He entered the loud shop and smiled when all of the animals in sight silenced and looked at him.

The shop owner was used to this, so he paid it no mind... that was until he noticed the animals did not immediately go back to their squabbling. He looked up to see a young boy, no doubt Hogwarts bound, looking over the animals with a smile that would light up even the most grumpy of men. He moved from his counter and smiled.

"Welcome to the Magical Menagerie, how can I help you, young man?" He spoke with a jovial tone, no need to take the headache potion right now, so that was good.

"Oh, I was looking for a few companions... I am going to Hogwarts soon, and while I plan to make friends, there is no harm in making ones before I get there, is there?" He smiled and the man saw and heard wisdom paired with a childlike innocence in the tone of this boy.

"No, not at all! Anything in particular? We have a wonderful selection here. Toads and turtles, though rather out of style, are wonderful companions to have. A bit... boring as they spend most of their time sitting, but well, they do live for years." He chuckled. "We have some cats and even the more exotic lizards. They are a little more temperamental, but they are intelligent as most magical creatures." He hummed and walked with Harry as he spoke. "We also have our snakes, not as popular, because of the silly prejudices they enforce at Hogwarts, but they are loyal and can be rather protective. However... our most favored creature to obtain." He led Harry to the back and into a larger room. "Our Owls!"

They were in a large Aviary, filled with all manner of owls. They had been hooting and chattering until Harry entered, and then he was the target of their gaze. He smiled and looked at all of them before a loud screech made the proprietor jump.

"Oh dear, she seems to be in a right mood." Harry followed the man's gaze to magnificent brilliant snowy owl. He raised an arm and she wriggled softly before spreading her wings and gliding down to land on offered arm. The older male did not notice, but right under her razor sharp talons rested dull, rainbow scales. "My goodness... she has been here for years, never allowing any to come near her." Harry stroked her breast feathers softly, removing those waited years from her.

"Hello, lovely... I want to name you Hedwig, would you be alright with that?" To the older gentleman, there was just a hoot and a nod, but to Harry he heard a sweet, almost motherly voice.

"_Yes, ancient one, I would enjoy that_." She tilted her head and he did the same, asking a silent 'yes?' To which she replied. "I have... been here many years, and have just been courted by another, would you have him as well?" He smiled and gave her breast another stroke before nodding. She turned her head and a short bark came from her before an owl, black as the night, came swooping down. It landed on Harry's shoulder and then Hedwig went to his other. They nuzzled each other over his head and Harry chuckled at the act, and the look of the proprietors face.

"I'll take Hedwig and..." He looked up at the male owl. "Castiel?" A sharp nod. "Yes, Hedwig and Castiel here... and maybe a snake. I do enjoy listening to them talk." With that he left to look at the snakes, a gob smacked shop owner following after realizing he was alone in the aviary. He returned to the main part of the shop to see the young boy hissing at a magical reticulated python. The snake was curled on his lap as he sat down, both owls preening each other as he did this. The snake then nuzzled the young boys hand as he stroked him. Harry looked up at the man and smiled.

"I'll take Terpanjang here as well. I have plenty of food and the like at home, it shouldn't be a problem." The man could only nod and they went to the counter after the snake, almost 5 meters in length, wrapped itself around the boy's body under his robes (which made him giggle). He paid the man and then left after a farewell. Harry then made his way back to Gringotts and after entering into his private office vanished just as he had appeared. He had new friends to get to know, it was going to be fun.

[AN: Here ends the shopping trip, hope it wasn't too long, or too poorly done or anything. Well, on with the rest!]

~HS~

It was a week before September 1st and Harry was getting antsy. Not that he didn't already know magic, but to be able to be a kid around kids his own age! That was going to be fantastic. Sure, he would have to deal with the whole boy-who-lived nonsense, but he would live. He found himself in Diagon Alley again, soaking in the Wizarding world when he saw a familiar redhead making her way down the alley with an older, kind looking male. It was clear he was her father, especially from the way they chatted so vibrantly and with such emotion. He waved at her and she gasped and started to drag her father over to him. Harry chuckled lightly, sitting at a table outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, eating a Butter Beer special when he spotted them. He gestured for them to sit and was surprised when she came over and hugged him.

"Hi Harry! Daddy, this is that boy I told you about. His name is Harry!" Harry smiled and turned to the elder Weasley with a nod and an extended hand.

"Ah, the young man who captivated my sweet peach." She blushed and let out a 'daaaaddyyy' as embarrassed little girls tend to do and he chuckled. He shook the offered hand and then gasped as he looked into the eyes of the young man. The same eyes that belonged to an old friend. He whispered softly but Harry, and his daughter heard.

"My goodness... no, it can't be... Harry Potter?" Harry let go of the hand with a smile and nodded. Ginny yelped and flushed a deep scarlet before going pale and she started breathing a little quicker. While just barely 10, she had been hearing of 'the-boy-who-lived' since she was 5.

"Gracious me... you look just like your father, but your eyes... Merlin you have your mothers eyes." The elder Weasley smiled then mumbled a curse to himself. "Where are my manners! Arthur Weasley, a pleasure to meet you again, Mr. P-" Harry shook his head, glancing around. "Ah... well, pleasure to meet you, Harry." Harry nodded and then ordered two ice creams for his temporary companions.

"It seems you have not been missing for 10 years... just out of touch, hmm?" Harry nodded softly then looked at Ginny.

"I'm the same Harry you met a month ago, Ginny. You just know my last name, that's all." She blinked and blushed, nodding and then giggled when she got a kiss to the top of her head from her father.

"So what brings you to the Alley today, Mr. Weasley?" That broke the ice a little more and the three had a nice afternoon conversation. It had been Ginny's birthday two weeks before, and it was just now that her father could take time to spend with her and spoil her just a little bit. It was not much, the Weasley's were not a rich family, but it was something special. As they were finishing up their conversation an old, weary owl fluttered onto their table. Ginny quick to pick him up and cradle him gently, the note to his leg removed by her father.

"Thank you, Errol. Let's see what's this then..." He started to read and in doing so did not notice Harry stroking the bird softly. Ginny was in awe as her childhood fantasy boy literally renewed the owl in her arms. His plumage deepened as it has whitened from age, his eyes almost blind from cataracts cleared and he seemed to strand straighter. He hooted and hopped on the table, and then hopped around the table. He felt years younger and he nipped the ear of his healer with great thanks. When Harry looked back up it was to the astonished gaze of Ginny and Arthur.

"He looked a little down... so disappointed he couldn't be more help to his loving family. He won't have that problem anymore, won't you boy?" The owl hooted in an affirmative and then after nips all around took off with an eager enthusiasm he had not had in years. Arthur cleared his throat and smiled, incinerating the note.

"Looks like we won't have to buy that owl tonic after all. Doesn't look like Errol needs it." Arthur chuckled and then hummed. "Would you like to come over for dinner, Harry? I am sure my dear Molly would love to thank you for what you did for Errol, and with the money we saved from the tonic, we can get a nice lamb shank for us." He smiled and Harry nodded.

"If I wouldn't be imposing, sir?" Arthur scoffed and waved it off, and the three were then off to get said shank and then to the home of the Weasley's: The Burrow.

~HS~

Floo travel had been... interesting, but it was fun in it's own way. He stepped out of the fireplace and stepped aside just as Arthur came in. Harry smiled at the surprised look on Arthur's face.

"Are you sure that was your first time, Harry?" Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Yes sir, very fun though. I have to try apparition next, I heard it was interesting as well, if a bit uncomfortable." Harry shrugged and then was descended upon by the red headed twins.

"Harry old bean!"

"What brings you..."

"...to our humble home?" The twins asked, Harry smiling as he still had them marked.

"Well Fred, George." He said to each respectively. "Your dad invited me, said your mum would like to thank me for something." As he said that a familiar, yet different, looking owl swept in the window and landed on the Weasley patriarch's shoulder.

"Ah, just in time, Errol." There was a small gasp from Molly Weasley as she came in, looking over the owl and smiling.

"That tonic did wonders!" She beamed at her husband, giving him a kiss then looking puzzled at the meat wrapped in butcher paper in his hands. "How... that tonic should have been rather expensive, Arthur." She frowned and then he cleared his throat.

"Ah, I did not buy the tonic, Molly dearest. This young man here, Harry, gave Errol a much needed restoration." Molly turned on the boy in question and gasped, oh she remembered him. She gave him one of her infamous hugs and was surprised when he returned it with gusto.

"Thank you, young man! Oh... we'll just have to make something special!" She turned and then smiled at the meat in her husband's hand, taking it and nodding before bustling away to get right to cooking. Harry smiled and then was met with the awed gaze of the rest of the Weasley brood, at least those in this house.

"Uh, hi again." He smirked softly and then was tugged outside to play with the kids. He was glad he got a head start on making friends, he knew it was going to be a great rest of the summer and a great time at Hogwarts.

~HS~

The lamb shank was a success, and Harry decided personally that Molly Weasley was up there being one of the most talented cooks he had ever had the privilege to enjoy. He told her as much in so many words, and she waved it off with a smile and a sweet little blush. They spoke of school, and the like, and he was glad that the revelation of Harry being who he was did not go sour or over the top. After dessert Ron perked up and gasped, looking at Harry.

"Harry, Mate... could, you... I dunno, maybe do me a small favor, if it's alright?" Harry tilted his head, smiling and nodding. "Well, you see... my brother Percy gave me a rat, and he's kinda old. Could you... maybe do something like you did with Errol?" Harry hummed in thought, old rat? He had to be at least 2 or three, that wouldn't be a problem.

"No problem Ron, though I think it would be best to do it in the den, eh? Not kitchen activities." He nodded and blushed, the Weasley family, plus one, moving to the den to watch this. While it wasn't flashy or anything, it was still interesting to watch the years melt away (at least that's what Ginny had said). Ron returned with his rat, Scabbers, and handed him to Harry. The rat was fat, old, and just seemed lazy. Harry was about to perform his little bit of magic when he blinked and squeezed the rat tightly, causing it to squeal. Before any protest could be made he spoke.

"This isn't a rat. It's an animagus..." At his words 'Scabbers' started to go mad and do everything he could to escape the young boy's grip. He squeaked again when Harry squeezed tighter. "Be still!" The rat obeyed and he looked at Arthur. "Mr. Weasley... you may want to get the Aurors, who knows why a man would be disguised as a rat." The older man nodded and went to do just that, Molly moving her children away, all of them looking appalled and two looking distraught.

A few minutes later through the floo came three Aurors, and 'Scabbers' started freaking out again, only to stop at another commanding squeeze. The one in the front was an older looking woman, though it could be the stress of the job, followed by two more Aurors. She adjusted her monocle and looked at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I am Amelia Bones, head of the D.M.L.E., I am to understand you have in your hand an unregistered rat animagus?" Harry nodded and then flicked the head of the rat, causing him to go slack before he put him on the floor and stepped away.

"At your discretion, madam Bones." He bowed politely, eyes moving from hers to the rat before her wand was out and she was casting the reversal charm. Like a rapidly growing tree the rat grew into a very... rat like man. Short and stumpy, with protruding front teeth and long nails. He twitched softly when another spell hit him and Harry tilted his head in a silent question.

"To prevent him from reverting to his rodent form. Shacklebolt, magic restraining cuffs." The large, bald black man did just as he was instructed, and the man was turned to his side to where Arthur gasped.

"Peter Pettigrew... but he was... killed by Black." He spoke hushed, but it was heard. There was another collective gasp as he moved and groaned, making his left sleeve raise to show the dark mark in all its horrific glory.

"Death eater." Snarled Madam Bones. "Shacklebolt, maximum security cell at the ministry. No contact, prison rations. Go, now!" The large man nodded and took the prisoner into the floo, vanishing with a burst of green flame. "I have to get back, Arthur, we may have an innocent man in Azkaban." He nodded numbly and the Aurors left, leaving the Burrow with a bit of a somber mood.

~HS~

As it turned out there was an outstanding warrant for any Death Eaters caught that had not been already given a trial or claimed Imperious. The Weasleys, because Harry refused to take credit, were rewarded with ten thousand galleons. Five thousand of which was used to redo the wards and renovate the house for safety and comfort reasons. The rest was put into their Gringotts account to be saved for when they needed it for necessities and the like. While it wasn't an incredible amount, it was a nice little buffer for the family.

A bit of the money was spent to get Ron a new wand and an owl of his own to communicate with the family when Errol was otherwise busy. He didn't get brand new robes, but the ones he did get were no longer threadbare and minimally acceptable. Harry visited often in the remaining week and started to become good friends with the Weasley family, and he liked that. He would be meeting them on the platform on the first and he would take the long journey to Hogwarts with his first Wizard friend.

~HS~

September first rose bright and sunny, though it had a nice chill that foretold of the winter to come, but Harry was alright with that. Oh he would have loved to fly off to his new school with Castiel and Hedwig, but he knew he had to take the train. Instead it would be Castiel flying ahead to make sure the Owlry was safe for his mate, and Hedwig riding with Harry. Terpanjang, or Jang as he enjoyed being called, would be with Harry as well, but hidden just in case there was any commotion about the large python.

Harry was grateful for the hug he got from the elder Weasley's and Ginny, and joined Ron in a compartment for the long journey. The train had been moving for an hour when the compartment door opened. Harry didn't even bother looking up, and before the person could speak he spoke sharply.

"Rude! Knock please." There was a gasp and then a huff before the door closed and then a knock was heard. Harry got up and opened the door to them slightly agitated gaze a brown eyed, bushy brown haired girl already in her Hogwarts uniform. "Yeeess?" He asked with a smile, causing her to glare ever so slightly.

"Hello, I was wondering if you've seen a toad around here, a boy named Neville has lost his." Harry hummed and with a flick of his fingers he sent a subtle wave of magic through the train.

"Three compartments down, under the right bench as you enter the compartment." He smiled and she huffed.

"You could just say you don't know! No need to make anything up." She closed it and he blinked softly before he turned and shrugged to Ron who shrugged right back. Not five minutes later there was a knock and he answered, this time it was a short, plump boy with curled brown hair and a nervous stutter.

"Hi, uhm... my name is Neville, and I lost my toad, Trevor, have you seen him?" Again, another subtle pulse of and Harry smiled.

"First, hello Neville, I'm Harry, that's Ron." Ron waved, having a one sided conversation with his owl. "Trevor you said?" A slow nod. "Three compartments down, under the right bench as you enter the compartment. It's damp back there, the loo sink is broken and it made the floor squishy. I'm sure you'll find him nice and cozy in there." Neville smiled, thanked Harry, and went off. Ron shrugged and they went back to doing their own thing.

About an hour later, after one last visit from Neville saying thanks, the compartment door flew open again.

"Oh come on! Is knocking so hard?" He looked at the culprit and huffed as it was the same blonde boy from Madame Malkin's. "Oh, it's you, Draco Rude-boy." He glowered and Ron held in a snicker, going back to reading his book on Transfiguration. He had made an improvement in his studies, wanting his parents to be proud of him for doing hard work.

"It seems that you are the rude one, you didn't even give me your name, boy." He smirked softly and Harry shrugged.

"Well, you were too busy being rude and asking questions you didn't need to know the answer to. Please leave, you're being rude again." Draco huffed and sniffed as if something smelled.

"Well, with a blood traitor and a mudblood, this place is starting to smell anyway. Come on Crabbe, Goyle." With that he and his two bookends left, leaving Ron and Harry alone again, to snicker and go about their business. No other interruptions, save for the trolley lady, were made during the trip. They exited the train and made their way with the other first years to the castle. They took the traditional boat ride up and were then gasping in awe and fear when the ghosts came by. Harry smiled lightly, it was always nice to talk to ghosts and spirits, and they always had such interesting stories.

Soon they were waiting to be sorted, the Sorting hat singing its song and the kids were sorted slowly, one by one. Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor (making Ron groan as he hoped to be in that house), Neville Longbottom was sorted into Hufflepuff much to his delight, and Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin, the hat barely touching his head before it shouted it's decision. As the list progressed Harry readied himself for his name to be called, and he was not disappointed.

"Potter, Harry!" The students, and faculty, went silent and waited. Ron smiled and watched Harry walk up to the stool, grinning at the pale face of Draco who just figured out he had been rude to the boy-who-lived. Harry sat down, after a polite bow to Professor McGonagall before putting the hat onto his head.

"My word... Mr. Potter, I have been waiting eagerly for you. Allow me to take a gander, would you?" Harry nodded imperceptibly and allowed the ancient artifact rifle through his mind. "My, my... such courage and loyalty, but your intellect is un-surpassed in these halls. Your ambition is magnificent... your assumed identity is one of the richest in the world, and you are yet to even enter your teens. You would fit well in any house... oh yes, simply magnificent. Any preference, Mr. Potter?" The hat asked, honestly stumped.

"Well, first off... is your name hat? Or do you have a real name?" The hat chuckled, an odd sound in his head.

"Ah, I do Mr. Potter... my name is Fendrel. Given to me by the four founders themselves." Harry nodded and continued.

"Well, a pleasure to meet you, Fendrel. As for what house? Perhaps something they are not expecting? What do you say?" The hat chuckled again and nodded.

"Yes, I think so. Well then... if you are sure... better be: HUFFLEPUFF!" The crowd present was at a loss for words... until it sunk in, and then the house of Badgers lost their minds. Their cheers were loud and boisterous; they had gotten Harry Potter in their house! He went over to the table and sat right down, bowing and nodding to everyone in greeting.

The sorting continued and Ron was sorted into Gryffindor with his family and Hermione as well, a little sad that Harry wasn't in his house, but they had talked about it on the train ride. They would stay friends, the house boundaries would not keep them apart. Dumbledore stood when the sorting was completed and waved his hands, the feast appearing. He bid everyone a good meal and sat back down. The feast was magnificent, and easily in the top five favorites of Harry, and he enjoyed getting to know his new housemates. So enthralled was he that he even tuned out the stares and murmurs from the rest of the school around him.

~HS~

There were mixed reactions up at the staff table. Dumbledore was partially upset; the son of Lily and James was in Hufflepuff? He sighed and shook his head, had the Dursley's really that bad to him? He seemed happy, but still... he should have been in Gryffindor. He would have to think about this, but first... the delicious Sheppard's pie.

Minerva was disappointed she did not get a new cub out of Harry, but at least he was happy and smiling. He didn't look underfed, or abused (she assumed because the Dursley's really were the worst sort), so there was that. Perhaps she would still enjoy him as a student.

Filius smiled softly, he was happy for his friend Pomona, but he had held a secret hope he would have Lily's child in his house. He respected James, but he always saw Harry as Lily's child. It was a bit... cruel to think such a thing, but it was how he thought. He wondered how young Harry would fair in his classes.

Pomona was ecstatic. Young Harry was in her house, he was a badger. She would be respectable, though. No doting on him, yet she wouldn't be harsh. Badgers stuck together, and even if he was famous he would be treated no different. She wondered what his hobbies were...

Severus was of two minds of the Potter brat's placement. The first being that well... he was the Potter brat; he could be nothing but a pampered, arrogant prince. Yet.. he had been sorted into the house of the left overs. Perhaps he would not be smug and aggravating. He huffed, he would see in class, that would be the true test. The faculty were startled from their thoughts when a sharp, scared scream broke from the Ravenclaw table, the one closest to the Hufflepuff table. Pomona and Filius were quick to make their way over, they had to see what was going on.

~HS~

Second year Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, had been walking to sit next to her friend Marietta when she heard a soft hissing from the 'Puff table. She turned her head to see the large head of a snake pop out from Harry Potter's collar, and she freaked out before letting out a piercing scream. She scrambled away, whimpering before yelping at the near sudden appearance of her head of house. She mumbled softly, incoherently before a soft calming charm was put on her by the Half-goblin man.

"Ms. Chang, what's wrong?" He was concerned, one of his Ravens was distraught and her scream had been rather frightening. She took a few deep breaths before she looked away and spoke.

"Snake! Huge... huge snake!" She pointed at Harry who had by this time turned around, frowning.

"Oh, damn... well, sorry about that. I should have left Jang in my trunk." He then stroked the head of his python as it peeked out from the sleeve of his robes. Pomona gasping softly and speaking.

"Mr. Potter... that pet is not on the list of allowed creatures." She frowned, was he a rule breaker already? He tilted his head, as if confused and spoke softly.

"But it's allowed in the charter, Prof. Sprout. Under the list of allowed creatures, snakes, as long as they are not venomous are allowed. Jang here wouldn't hurt a fly, aside from his dinner. He prefers freshly baked meat of most any kind, I am sure it makes him feel warm and tingly." He smiled, a disarming smile and Filius hummed for a moment.

"Yes... yes I remember that in the charter. Mr. Potter is correct, Pomona. I do believe that is a reticulated python, Mr. Potter?" A soft nod, making the small professor smile. "Yes, they are rather docile, especially the magical ones... interesting choice of pet, Mr. Potter... interesting indeed." Harry smiled, stroking the head of his snake before the murmurs and whispered started again. Not even the end of the first day and Harry was getting so much attention, he wondered if it would be like this all year.

~HS~

Harry had to admit, while not his bed at home, the beds here at school were pretty comfy. It only took him 15 minutes to get comfy enough to fall asleep, but he was sure it would be shorter and shorter as he got used to it. Jang curled up beside him, enjoying just how warm he was, and Hedwig and Castiel made sure they had their own private spot in the Owlry. Morning came, as it tends to do, and Harry was first of his fellow 'Puffs to wake and clean up. He was also one of the first students to get to the great hall and start to enjoy the morning meal.

Harry was reading a book when his schedule was given to him, he thanked his head of house and went back to reading. He twitched softly when he heard an interesting question from across the hall.

"How can you be nearly headless?" He turned to see Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, or nearly headless Nick, show just how he could be nearly headless. Harry frowned softly, that was unfortunate for the man. He got up, excusing himself first and went over to the rather perturbed ghost.

"Sir Nicholas?" The ghost turned his ethereal body head still upside down before he found himself gasping as the last little stitch of his ghostly flesh was cut away with a flick of Harry's finger, leaving his head to float un-attached. He waved jovially and then plopped himself next to his friend, Ron, speaking to the table.

"Heya, I'm Harry!" He snickered at the gob smacked expressions before Ron shook his head and started to talk with him. He had been a little unnerved by Jang when he first met him, but he was better about it now. Classes started today, so it was going to be extra fun, Harry felt it in his bones!

~HS~

Herbology had been fun, DADA had been boring, History even more so, and Transfiguration was just a little... stiff. Sure, it was dangerous, but make it fun! It was magic after all. Charms was fun, Prof. Flitwick was all about making charms exciting. What Harry was looking forward to was potions. Sure, he had heard horror stories about Prof. Snape, but potions were interesting to him. He REALLY wanted to experience Care of Magical Creatures, but that was a third year elective, he had to wait.

He entered when Prof. Snape ordered everyone too, and sat down in his designated spot, sitting next to Ron as most of his classes were Hufflepuff/Gryffindor. Prof. Snape gave a riveting, yet rather over indulgent speech about potions before he rounded on Harry with a sneer on his face.

"Potter!" said Snape. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry raised an eyebrow at this question, was this Professor serious?

"Sir, while I do know the answer... I must ask why you are asking me said question, as it is from the third year syllabus..." Prof. Snape sneered and huffed.

"Answer the question, Potter! That's all you need to do." Harry shrugged and decided to play along.

"A sleeping draught so powerful it is called the draught of living death. They are the two more... prominent ingredients." He looked at his professor, not even a flinch at the sneer.

"Lucky guess, Potter. Tell me, where would I find a bezoar?" Harry was not so bothered by this question; it was common knowledge for most prominent brewers.

"In the stomach of a goat, sir, and it will cure you of most poisons." He nodded softly and Snape sneered yet again.

"It seems you have inherited your fathers luck. So tell me, Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He glared and Harry did not hold back a huff of agitation.

"Are you serious, sir? That is unfair for anyone not truly prepared! It is easily a 5th year question, and I am only a day into classes! I have of course read up on certain things, but that is ridiculous. If you are so inclined to know, they are the same plant. They are both poisonous if ingested improperly, though a Bezoar would cure the affliction." He was holding the glare of the Professor with a glare of his own.

"25 points from Hufflepuff, Potter! For your cheek and disrespect!" He sneered and turned to the board, wand flicked to show the instructions. "You have one hour." He then sat down, glaring at everyone. After five minutes of doing nothing else Harry huffed and stood up, putting his things away. "Potter! Where are you going? That will be another 25 points for obstructing my class!" He then surprised the room, and even the Professor, by giving the two fingered salute and leaving the class.

Harry faded from view and appeared in front of the office of head of house. He knew she was done with classes for the day, and she was surprised when there was a knock on the door. She opened it up and blinked.

"Should you not be in class, Mr. Potter? Potions I believe?" He scoffed and she let him in to her office.

"Oh, it's a class alright, but not potions. It's a class on how to not be a teacher and an overgrown bully." He went on to explain everything that went on in the class, and with every passing word Pomona Sprout got angrier, and angrier. She didn't know Snape was like this, her badgers never made a peep! She hissed dangerously, she might be a little short and kind of hefty, but she was not to be taken lightly. She extracted the memory from Harry and sent him off to the common room and rescinded the deducted points (she had seniority after all) and went to talk with some of her older 'Puffs, she needed to sort this out.

~HS~

Snape had just dismissed his last class of the day when the door burst open and he was looking at the angry face of one Pomona Sprout, her wand hand twitching as if deciding whether or not to draw when she spoke. He shuddered at the vitriol in her voice, even worse that it was near silent in her rage.

"Severus Snape, you are to accompany me to the headmasters office." He raised an eyebrow and then flinched at her outburst. "NOW!" She turned on her heel and left, the door slamming shut, nearly splintering. He blinked and growled, who was she to be ordering him around? He huffed softly, he was not a student anymore. He went back to cleaning up his classroom before the door slammed open again and he felt himself being tugged by the scruff of his robes down the hall. Not by magic, but by the hands of the enraged head of Hufflepuff. He reached for his wand but found himself disarmed. He tried to move from her grip, but it was nearly impossible. She had weight and strength on him. He worked with potions, she worked with deadly, dangerous and strong plants.

"Marshmallows." Severus learned that yes, a sweet could be said with venom lacing the words. He found himself dragged up the stairs and then he was tossed from behind her where he slid and hit the old desk of the headmaster with a 'oof!'

"You'll get your wand back when I decide you have stopped being a petulant child!" She crossed her arms, eyes glaring at him before she looked up. "We're all here, Headmaster, let's get started." Only Dumbledore and Snape felt the tone of voice, as it was aimed at them. Snape got up with a soft grumble and saw that all eyes, even Dumbledore's were on him. Dumbledore looked... disappointed in him.

"Severus... I have trusted you to be a professor. I merely thought your methods were strict, but instead I find they were downright harsh?" He sighed and shook his head. "Starting tomorrow, I shall be monitoring your classes, and I shall be evaluating your methods. You will not know when I will be there, but it could be at any time. If you do not meet my expectations... I may have to replace you. Your ability to take points has been suspended, as has your ability to give detentions. Unless it is a completely severe matter." Snape looked ready to erupt, but a stern glare from the headmaster sent him on his way. He grumbled and yelped when his wand was nearly slammed into his chest from the still enraged head badger. So he was mean to the snot nosed brats... they had to learn the world wasn't all peaches and buttercups.

~HS~

Once again, time passed, as it does, and it was Halloween sooner rather than later. Harry long ago realized there was no reason to sulk on this day, sure his parents had died ten years ago this day, but he went on with his life. He also knew several rituals to talk with them, and he often did on the solstice days where magic was its strongest. Charms class had just let out, and the rather studious Ms. Granger had had a small row with Ron as he had been speaking the incantation improperly. As they were leaving Ron, still rather put out, huffed and said with no small amount of venom:

"Bossy know-it-all... no wonder she doesn't have any friends." He stumbled softly as said know-it-all rushed past him and Harry, cheeks covered with tears.

"I do believe she heard you, Ronald." Harry spoke with a rather irate tone, causing Ron to shrink on himself lightly, chastised properly. "Get to the feast, I'll find her." Ron nodded and went off, already thinking of an apology, he was taught better than that. Harry went after her, but she was not a slow young lady, and the magic of the castle was chaotic so he did not want to fade and end up in a moving wall. He spent the next hour looking for her when he got a sense of where she might be. He opened up his senses, mainly his sense of hearing, and heard sniffling and gentle sobs coming from the girl's loo.

He closed his senses to their normal and then for a moment was glad he did as he heard an ear piercing scream from that same direction. He turned the corner to see a lumbering mountain troll clamor its way into the girls loo. He growled softly and sped off in that direction, and heard another scream followed by a bellow and a crash of something hitting the wood of the stalls and the porcelain of the fixtures. He picked up the doorknob and then chucked it at the head of the lumbering giant, getting a groan of pain as he used a good amount of strength to get past the thick hide.

"Over here pea brain!" The troll slowly lumbered around and looked at the new morsel, growling softly and then letting out another bellow of anger. "Get out of here, Hermione!" He glanced to see her frozen in fear and he sighed and put up a hand just as the troll's club came crashing down on him. Hermione let out a scream as she was sure she was about to see a fellow student turned to mush... but he caught it. He caught it and he was snarling in anger.

"You trolls really are too stupid... aren't you?" He tugged the club from the beast and then turned it in his hand to hold it by the handle. "I'll just give you a little nudge in the right direction." He then swung like a baseball player into the gut of the creature, making him double over before he got another shot to the head. An almost sickening crack had the troll slump to the floor, not even finishing its original scream of pain from the gut shot. Harry dropped the club and looked at the frightened girl.

"Are you alright?" She blinked and nodded before fainting on the spot. Harry shook his head and went to her, checking her over for any injuries before picking her up effortlessly. He turned to see the heads of house and the headmaster standing there. "Good evening professors." He nodded to them and then went over to McGonagall. "Your wayward cub, professor." She nodded curtly and leaned down softly to take the girl into her arms.

"Care to explain what happened here, Mr. Potter?" Harry turned to the headmaster and nodded, explaining everything as it transpired. Snape, though he had gotten better over the past month and some change, still felt this story was a bit too much.

"Are you trying to tell us, Mr. Potter, that you picked up a club that is easily 150 kilos and beat this troll with it?" Harry nodded and he scoffed, then his mouth was left gaping as Harry did just that. Picking it up with one hand and then grasping it with the other and snapping it like a twig before tossing it to the side.

"There is one thing I am not a fan of, professor, and that is lying to my elders." Harry blinked softly when he smelled blood and then came over to the bleeding potions master. His hands shot forward, bathed in an greenish blue light, and the light transferred to the leg of the potions master. Snape inhaled sharply then exhaled when he felt his wounds close almost immediately after, the light fading.

"Should be fine to walk on. Is that all, professors?" Pomona, a smile on her face, nodded and took her badger away with her, the other professors vaguely hearing '30 points to Hufflepuff, Mr. Potter... for remaining true to your classmates.' The rest of the professors were left gob smacked... who, or what was Harry Potter?

~HS~

Harry sat in his backyard, humming gently and idly stroking one of the heads of the large Cerberus he had rescued from Hogwarts. It was the winter break and he was enjoying the snow fall with the large creature. He had found her in the third floor corridor that was forbidden, and she had been rather thin. Not that she was mistreated and malnourished, but she was a tad underfed. He had started bringing her larger meals for her to really enjoy herself, and when the holiday's came around he faded with her to his home.

He had also found something interesting under the trap door she had been guarding, and decided to take a gander. The devils' snare was a bit fun to play with before he decided to keep up with whatever was further down there. Then there was a flock of winged keys flying up and down two hallways. Instead of looking for the key Harry just phased past the door, feeling no altering magic before he kept walking. The room lit up and Harry saw it was a giant chess set. He stroked his chin and then just phased through the opposite door, and was face to... knee with another troll. He looked up at the troll, grabbed it's club and did a repeat of the first one. He shook his head and the next room he saw had a series of potions in the center. He tilted his head and went he stepped further into the room was partially surprised by the walls of fire both in front and behind him. He shrugged and just... walked through to the next room. He was in the final chamber it seemed, and laying on the floor was a blood red stone. He picked it up and brought it closer. It was a philosopher's stone... very few humans knew how to make one of these. He chuckled and then pocketed it, going back to spend some time with the Cerberus.

He hummed as he stroked her head lightly, looking at the stone in his hand as snow fell on it as he came out of his thoughts. He sent it back to his little treasury and went about enjoying the rest of his vacation, putting it far from his mind.

Christmas was always a fun event for him, especially as he gave all of his diligent employed a nice bonus and the day before, itself, and after off. He sent his friends gifts as well, noting lavish but enough to show what they meant to him. He even sent the professors something, after doing a little mental digging for their desires as gifts. He was not going to do that frequently, but it was just for gift giving reasons. One of his favorite gifts he gave had been for Dumbledore: Socks. He got the man a milk crate's load of socks. All different kinds of socks from all different countries and backgrounds. He also got him a small sampler of international sweets, the man had a sweet tooth he was about 80 years too old for.

His favorite gift to give was one for a fellow 'Puff. He had, in the dead of night, visited the young boy's parents. Their minds had been shattered by a death eater when his parents were being murdered, but they were not completely lost. Using some of the more lost arts of healing he slowly but surely restored their minds. It would be a welcome gift for the Longbottom family, he was sure of it.

He received an interesting gift in the mail, and though it was not signed he felt the little bit of magic in the script. It was from Dumbledore, and it was an ancient invisibility cloak. Made not from Demiguise fur, but the cloak of one of the few incarnations of death itself. He caressed the cloak softly and sighed, he could feel the magic of death itself woven into the fabric, but it was not malignant. It was meant to cloak completely, against all forms of detection. He smiled and put it on, and was surprised when it melded with his very being. He chuckled lightly, it seemed that his magic combined with death's, he would need only to think and he would vanish from sight. He knew spells that could do that, but this was an entirely different ability all together. He spent the next two hours after receiving it playing a fun game of hide and seek with his new overgrown puppy. The holidays were a wonderful time to enjoy.

~HS~

Harry was happy to come back to Hogwarts, he loved time out of it, but he had all his friends here. He was sitting in the Hufflepuff common room when his attention was captured by his head of house coming towards him. He smiled and spoke before she could.

"I hope you liked your gift, Professor." Her face had been stern, but warm, and now there was a large smile. He had gotten her an entling. Said creature/plant would grow and help her tend to her greenhouses, not to mention be able to assist with the forest as well.

"Oh yes, Oakeyes is doing wonderful. The headmaster would like to see you, he said it was rather important. If you are not too busy?" He shook his head, getting up and following her to the headmasters office. She spoke the password (jellybeans) and they went up into the office. They entered and standing there waiting were the other heads of house. Harry raised an eyebrow but sat in the offered chair.

"I hope your holidays were wonderful, professors." He got small smiles from everyone, except Snape and Dumbledore. Snape because.. he man didn't smile, and Dumbledore's was not a small smile.

"Socks, my boy! Socks! Nobody ever gets me socks." He chuckled like the grandfatherly man he was and showed off the purple and yellow striped socks he was wearing. McGonagall cleared her throat and he coughed. "Ah, yes. That, however, is not why you are here today. You see, we have a dilemma, and we are wondering if you could shed some lite on it for us." Harry nodded; he did love to help where he could. Dumbledore proceeded to speak.

"I am sure you recall about the danger in the third floor corridor?" Harry nodded. "Well, it seems that one of our... protections in that corridor for the danger has vanished. We searched high and low, but we could not find our... protection. It is, or was, a Cerberus. We asked most, if not all of the older years, and then Pomona suggested she ask her exceptional first year Hufflepuff. So... here you are." Harry nodded softly and he smiled.

"You mean Sarisa? Yeah... she's back home. I took her from the school, she was so sad." He frowned softly. "She was kind of sick too, and small. Not being fed properly... but I fixed that." He smiled again, looking at the incredulous looks of the adults in front of him. "I have one of my employee's taking care of her, she is a big softy." Dumbledore blinked then let out a soft chuckle.

"I... see, and may we speak to this employee?" He wasn't being condescending, but he was a bit unbelieving. Harry nodded and cleared his throat softly.

"Gabriel, can you come here for a moment?" In a flash of white and a puff of brilliant feathers a man appeared. He was about 5'8", with short well groomed light brown hair that rested just above his collar. He was wearing a button up, short sleeved shirt with pressed black slacks. His shoes were immaculate and his eyes were golden, and McGonagall felt as if she was admiring the sunlight through a bottle of fine Irish whiskey. What really stood out about him were the beautiful, brilliantly white wings that were on his back. He spoke, and to everyone in the room it was like a chorus of angels had decided to lend their voice to him.

"What's up, Harry?" He smiled at the young boy, ruffling his hair softly. Harry smiled and set his hair back before looking at the rest of the adults in the room.

"My professors and headmaster would like to talk to you about Sarisa." The man turned and smiled, and the room felt lighter, as if Fawkes had let out a song.

"Ah, her. Well, she's doing great! I just left her actually, little gal was all tuckered out. Played for hours, she does love visiting the dog park disguised, very fun." He snickered and Harry joined in. "She is safe, and I assure you no harm will come to her while under my watch. Although... I can't say the same for anything or anyone messing with her." He smirked and only Flitwick noticed the feral bite behind those eyes. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some people I need to see in Africa... a bit of a bother with some elephants you see." With that he bowed and vanished just as he arrived.

"Anything else, Professors?" Dumbledore, using the years of focus and control he had, recovered first and nodded.

"Yes... there was a rather valuable artifact at the end of the... protections." He held up a hand at the sharp 'Albus!' from Prof. McGonagall. "I was wondering if you knew about that as well." He looked at Harry over his half-moon-spectacles.

"This?" Harry asked, and in the next instant the Philosopher's stone was in his hand, making his head of house, and the rest, gasp. "Yeah... I figured, if it was so dangerous, it should be out of the school. I have it in my personal vault. Do you want it back?" He smiled lightly, resting it on his lap as he leaned back.

"Yes... Yes my boy. It must be protected." Harry frowned and then perked up.

"Protected? Yeah! I can do that! Wu-Fei!" In a puff of indigo smoke another man appeared, and he immediately kneeled.

"My lord Potter." Harry actually blushed and made the man stand, and then the adults were surprised again as he was... not exactly a man. He looked as if you mixed a man and wolf perfectly, not a were, but not a man.

"I told you to stop that, Triller! It's just Harry!" He huffed and then gave the wolf-man the red stone. "Take that to the vault." He stressed the word 'vault' making the man stiffen. "Security level Lunas, got it?" The man nodded and when he was about to vanish he leaned down and said something in Harry's ear. Harry frowned and nodded. "Thank you, Triller, I will look into it. That is all." The man left just as he came and Harry smiled.

"There! All safe. No-one knows where the vault is but me and two others, and you just saw one of the other two." He chuckled softly at the looks on the faces around the room and then hummed. "Also, headmaster?" The man nodded slowly. "There is a phylactery in this school, Triller wanted to let you know." Dumbledore frowned and tilted his head.

"That word escapes me, my boy... phylactery?" Harry nodded and sat up.

"They are called soul jars by the Egyptians, or Horcrux's by this country." Dumbledore paled, how could this child know of such evil! No... Not Harry. He took on a stoic form and spoke.

"And how do you know of these items, Mr. Potter." Harry froze, so far Harry's name had been used in the friendly, familiar tone.

"I learned about it when I was seven, headmaster..." With that he went on to describe the first years of his life, after conjuring chairs for everyone. He was not shy and felt no reason to keep his secrets close, it wasn't like they could talk about it to anyone without his permission, a little magic he pushed into his words as he spoke. What had initially been a question and answer session with the headmaster turned into a long tale that ended very near to midnight for those in the office. Dumbledore leaned back, gently stroking his beard as he contemplated all he had learned. Surprisingly it was Snape that spoke first.

"So, you are telling us, Potter." He paused for a moment. "That you have the magic, knowledge, and power of a dragon that was at the very least ancient in age... yet you decide to attend school with children who could not hold a candle to your own person, let alone us adults?" Harry nodded with a smile and the man sneered. "Why?" Harry blinked and then smiled again.

"Because I wanted friends, Professor Snape." The dour man's sneer dropped as his mouth gaped. "I may have the knowledge of thousands of years, with the power and magic to back it up, but what is all of that without friends and family? I plan on living my life to its fullest, and that includes making friends, connections, learning until I can't take another letter." He chuckled and blushed. "Of course... I will eventually have a family, but you must remember, sir... I am 11. I can access countless things in my mind instantly, but I am still just... a boy." He shrugged and then yawned, apologizing and then he was being hauled to his feet by his head of house.

"My goodness it is almost midnight! You have classes in the morning, Mr. Potter!" He shrugged sheepishly and she huffed before turning to the headmaster. "We shall have to continue this another day, perhaps the weekend, Albus." The headmaster nodded.

"Yes, yes of course. Perhaps Saturday, my boy?" He smiled and Harry returned the smile. Right before their eyes both Prof. Sprout and Harry faded from view to their tower, leaving the other occupants in the room to say their good nights and head on their way. This whole evening was just... craziness, and they had magic for Merlin's sake! It would take getting used to to know that an 11 year old boy had so much at his fingertips.

~HS~

The meeting on that Saturday was much more subdued, though Harry kept up the secrecy spells to make sure that everyone kept the information to themselves. He was not ashamed of his abilities, but he did not want everyone and their mother coming to bother him or ask him to do things. He was generous to those who he felt earned and deserved it. It was the day after the finals for the year when he was asked to stay behind in a final class of DADA. He smiled at the professor when he took a seat, asking with his normal cheery voice.

"What can I do for you, Professor Quirrel?" Said man was pacing, he had not been successful and his master was getting restless! There was only so much unicorn blood he could drink. He turned to the Potter brat, he was the key, and he knew it!

"It seems, Mr. Potter... that you could help me with a problem I have been having." Harry was caught off guard by the lack of a stutter, but hummed and nodded.

"I will help if I can, sir." He did enjoy helping people... even people who had dark, lecherous parasites on the back of their heads. Harry knew there was something there, but as it had not been causing the professor pain, why bother?

"You see, I have to get something... something to help me extend my life." Harry frowned and sat straighter. "My body is dying... I am afraid I do not have much longer." He winced when a hiss broke out from the back of his head.

"Let me speak to the boy..." The hissing turned into a voice, it was sinister.

"M-Master... please, l-let me-" He was caught off with another wince of pain.

"Now, Quirinus!" The defense professor nodded and undid his turban, turning and showing the child a second face, the voice clearer now, a voice he remembered from his dreams.

"Harry Potter... it is because of you I am reduced to this. Mere shadow and vapor, a pale comparison to my normal self. Unicorn blood has-" He was cut off by a low, dangerous growl from the boy.

"You would harm a Unicorn? There are some things you should not toy with, Voldemort." He snarled and then moved, quick as lightning, to face Quirrel. "I had thought it was not harming you, it seems I was mistaken. Tell me, do you want to be rid of him?" Quirrel didn't dare say such a thing, but his eyes told Harry all he needed to know. Harry nodded and placed a hand on the robed chest of the man in front of him, words coming from his lips in a multitude of languages that Voldemort barely understood.

"What are you doing, child! Quirinus! Stop him!" He let out an inhuman scream as he felt his spirit being torn from the body of his follower, yet none of the life-force of his follower joined him. He watched as Quirrel dropped to his knees, sobbing in relief before the castle grabbed hold of his essence and fired it out of the wards.

Quirinus Quirrel sobbed as he felt his body and mind return to his control again. He had been taken over while he slept after a run in with a few vampires, it was why he had been so susceptible to the spirit of Voldemort. He shuddered and then his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he was put to sleep by his savior. Harry took him to the infirmary to be healed, telling Madam Pomfrey of just what happened, then he went to go spend time with his friends. Later he would tell the tale again to the heads of house, and the day after he would be on his way home. He did hope the summer would be all kinds of fun.

[AN: I could end it here, but my muse has a gun to my head... so, huzzah writing!]

~HS~

The first part of Harry's summer was spent in solitude, to calm his mind and to better assimilate everything he had learned over the year into his head. He was not pleased with how long it took the Wizengamot to drag their feet for a trail for his godfather, but he was pleased to know that Sirius Black had been taken out of Azkaban and was recovering in a secure room at St. Mungo's from dementor exposure.

Harry was watching his beloved Hedwig return from a flight, letter in hand from his friend Ron when she vanished with an indignant sound. He glared softly and then saw her re-appear... without the letter. She landed on his outstretched hand and he stroked her breast feather softly, soothing her before speaking.

"Tell me, lovely, what happened?" His friend spoke to him, agitation in her voice.

_"I vanished, hatchling, and before I appeared again a house elf took my letter... proclaiming it was for your safety_!" She huffed in his head and he looked into her eyes.

"Show me, lovely." She bobbed her head and he connected his mind with hers, getting a glimpse of the elf in question and where he was situated. He frowned and slipped from her mind. "Thank you, lovely. Go to your mate, I will deal with this elf." Hedwig nipped his ear before going to find her mate, to relax in his presence.

Harry took in a deep breath and then faded right to where the elf was sitting. He was surprised the elf was on the top of his roof, on the perfect spot to spot owls and the like. He barely let out a squeak when he was grabbed from behind, finding himself unable to pop away as elves tend to do when they need to. He then found himself, and whoever grabbed him, in a very cozy looking living room/den. He was sitting on a chair, unable to use his magic to escape, and too scared to try anything else. He squeaked when he looked up to see the rather upset eyes of the very boy he was trying to protect. He then gasped when Harry Potter spoke to him... in the ancient elven tongue.

"_Who are you, and why did you steal this from me_?" He held up the letter he was sure he had put away. The elf whimpered, but he felt compelled to talk, and as he spoke in elven his speech was not broken as it was when he spoke English.

"_My name is Dobby, Harry Potter. I did not mean to steal it; you would get it back... later of course. I did it to keep you safe! Harry Potter, you must not return to Hogwarts._" He wriggled and tried to move from the chair, but he could not.

"_Why not, Dobby_?" Once again, the elf felt compelled to talk.

"_There is a plot... a plan to.._." He twitched and fidgeted, his bond not letting him speak more, which made Harry frown. He put a hand on the elf's head, stroking softly.

"_Shh... shh. It is alright_." He smiled softly when the elf calmed. "_Do not worry; I can take care of myself, alright? Go back to your master, trust me, hmm?"_ The elf nodded, now that he was in proximity of the boy-who-lived he could feel the power rolling off of him. The magic older than the elves themselves, but he still worried. He would do as he was asked though. After another nod the magic keeping him in the room vanished and he popped away with a soft squeak of apology. Harry shook his head softly, wondering who the elf belonged to. He could have looked for it in the elf's mind, but that would have been rude. He shrugged softly, he would figure something out.

~HS~

Harry spent the second half of his summer with the Weasley's, and he couldn't remember a more entertaining summer. They were a fun bunch, and there was plenty of love and affection to go around, even for him. Ginerva received her Hogwarts letter that summer, and it was met with a very large amount of jubilation. They didn't expect her not to get one, but still it was always something to celebrate. They all had a wonderful meal and promised the next day to go to Diagon Alley to get her supplies as well as the supplies for her brothers for their next years.

Harry was looking around Flourish and Blots, but that was proving difficult as it was crowded. It seemed that on that day a man named Gilderoy Lockhart was having his book signing. If one were to look in the dictionary and look up the word 'Fop', this man would have his picture there. His robes were garish, he had product in his hair that the most serious model would not dream about using, and his teeth literally twinkled. He was making some kind of overdone speech that Harry was not paying attention to when he caught sight of the-boy-who-lived.

"Bless my soul... Harry Potter." The bookstore froze collectively and Harry found himself being tugged over to the man.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, he was not one to be manhandled like this. He was about to protest when he had to blink the dots out of his eyes from the flash of the camera. He snarled and with a wriggle of his fingers the camera turned red hot and the photographer dropped it, breaking open and ruining the film. Harry removed his shoulder from Lockhart's grip and glared at him. "Rather rude, don't you think, Sir?" He straightened his robes and started walking away before he heard his name called out by the fop.

"Mr. Potter! I was merely hoping to gift you with a picture of us together." He had yet another twinkling grin. "And to give you your new course books for the year.. you'll be needing them." He grinned again and placed the books in Harry's arms, everyone written by him.. as he was the new DADA teacher. "Yes, that's right folks. I, Gilderoy Lockhart, will be this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for your wonderful children." He got a round of applause from everyone and Harry shook his head. He winked and gave Ginny the books; he would not be needing them, but no need to spend almost 100 galleons on books that were worthless anyway. He was walking out with the Weasley's when he heard a voice he was sure he had gotten himself rid of.

"Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookstore without stirring up the rabble." Came the still young, but no less oily voice of one Draco Malfoy. Harry turned and looked at Draco with disinterest.

"What can I do for you, Draco?" Draco was about let out a nasty comment no doubt when he stiffened as a cane was placed on his shoulder and an even oilier, and more mature, voice spoke.

"Now, now Draco... place nicely." The man, Lucius Malfoy, stepped up next to his son. He extended his hand to the young Potter. "Ah... Mr. Potter, a pleasure to meet you." Harry, never one to be rude, took the hand and shook it. He was surprised when he was tugged forward and the cane moved his bangs to show the very, very thin scar.

"And the famous scar... it is legendary you know." He grinned nastily. "As is the wizard who gave it to you." Harry growled, something Lucius had not been expecting, and he was expecting the next act even less. He found himself gasping as his hand was gripped as if by a giant, forcing him to his knees.

"Rather rude, Mr. Malfoy... I can see where your son gets it. I would suggest you take that un-gentleman like behavior and leave it at home." He gave a squeeze, causing Lucius to gasp in discomfort. "Lest it come to... bite you in the arse." He let go and Lucius stood, wiping his hand.

"Yes, of course... Mr. Potter." He turned and hummed as he saw Ginny Weasley standing next to Harry, as if to defend him. "Aah... And who are your friends? Let me guess: Red Hair..." He reached into Ginny's cauldron and took out a book. "Barely acceptable books, vacant expressions... you must be, the Weasley's." He smirked and put the book back, huffing in an overly arrogant way. He was about to speak again when he felt himself bodily compelled to lean down and look at the face of a very agitated Harry Potter.

"You are insulting my friends and their family... and as friends of my house, that is not wise for you to do. I am going to let you go.. and you are going to leave, is that understood, Mr. Malfoy?" He gave a squeeze, Malfoy feeling all of his bones and muscles get uncomfortably tight before he nodded curtly. He was let go and then with a huff turned.

"Come, Draco." He started walking away, Draco sniffing in derision as he followed his father. Harry shook his head and then turned to his friends.

"So! Who's up for some ice cream!" He grinned and got a collective bunch of smiles from the Weasley's, well mostly. Arthur seemed a bit put out at the display, but he would discuss it with Harry later.

~HS~

It was the last week of August when Harry noticed a slight change in Ginny. While she was not exactly distant, she felt a little.. off. She would look at him and blush, or leave the room when he entered it with a squeak, and that was different. The rest of August she had been fine, yet it was like she was slowly changing into a different person. He was sitting on the couch in the den one morning when he saw her come downstairs. He watched her sit down and take out a diary and start writing. He thought nothing of it until he saw her stop writing and he felt a pulse of magic come from the Diary and it wrote back. He frowned and then with a flicker of his fingers reached out to touch the diary's magic with his own.

His growl made her jump as he realized just what it was. She went to scamper up the stairs and then yelped when the diary flew from her hands to his. He looked at her and she came over with a blush, biting her lip and speaking.

"Can I have that back, Harry? It's... It's my new diary." Harry looked it over, humming and seeing a name on the side.

"It looks like it belongs to a 'T.M. Riddle', Ginny. Only your middle name has an M in it..." Ginny made to snatch the diary but he pulled it back and gestured to the spot next to him on the couch. She took a seat, fidgeting softly. "Where did you get this, Ginny? It reeks of dark magic." She gasped and he nodded, smiling internally when she skirted away from it.

"It was in my cauldron when we came back home from going to Diagon, Harry. I... I started writing in it and it started writing back." Harry frowned and then tugged her closer, keeping the diary out of reach and giving her a soft hug.

"Probably started influencing you, how about you let me keep it... and I'll see just what is up with it, hmm" She nodded against his shoulder and squirmed when he kissed the top of her head ever so gently. "Alright, go back up to bed... it's too early for you to be up." She nodded, blushed when she kissed his cheek and scampered off. Harry shook his head with a smile and then turned to the diary. The quill she had been using came to him and he opened it up.

"_Hello, my name is Harry Potter, who are you?"_ The writing sunk in and then writing he was not responsible for appeared.

"_Hello, Harry Potter, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle_." Harry hummed and felt a compulsion to write more, to open himself up to this Riddle. He wrote back, smiling lightly.

"_Very impressive magic, Mr. Riddle... However, I am afraid it is not good enough. I will be destroying this Diary now, I do hope you have a good day_." Just before he closed the diary he saw a hastily scrawled and large **_'WAIT!'_** but he closed it anyway. He shook his head and then thought for a moment before smiling and speaking softly. "Jambi?" In the next second a small imp appeared in a wash of flame and looked at him. He gave the little demon the book and patted his head. "Take this to your master. Tell him I said a soul resides within and he wants to have fun." The little demon smiled, a smile filled with teeth that would make a goblin jealous before it disappeared. Harry stretched and got up, going to start breakfast for the Weasley family, he did love spoiling tem with his culinary abilities.

~HS~

Aside from Lockhart, second year was not really that interesting. Even potions class was better overall, especially after the harsh evaluation and ultimatum Snape got from Dumbledore. It was a normal year for Harry, and he was grateful that the Wizengamot finally took their heads out of their arse's and gave Sirius the trial he deserved. He was exonerated for his 'crimes' and given an apology in the form of one hundred thousand galleons per year he was in there. He put most of it into a fund for Aurors and St. Mungo's; it wasn't like he needed the gold being the head of the house of Black.

Summer leading up to third year was just as fun as the previous, he went to Egypt with the Weasley family and spent it enjoying the tombs and different magical community as well. He also got to meet one Remus Lupin, werewolf friend of his family and best friend of his godfather. Now Harry, being one to enjoy screwing with the so called 'impossible' was quick to cure Remus of his 'furry little problem' as Sirius had taken to calling it. He didn't tell him he did it until the day after the July full moon. He enjoyed remembering that morning.

_Remus had entered the kitchen at Harry's home, Harry having insisted he take the transformation in his basement, and sat down heavily. He didn't look tired, or ragged, and he was not in any pain. Harry smiling softly and serving him breakfast. Sirius came in shortly after him and smiled._

_"Doing good, Moony?" Remus blinked and looked at his old friend. _

_"I didn't change last night. Not one inch of fur or pain..." Sirius blinked, he remembered being ready to change with Remus, then he fell asleep. He gasped softly and they both looked at Harry who was smiling innocently. _

_"Harry?" Remus asked hesitantly. _

_"Yes?" He asked, dragging out the word. _

_"Did you... do anything last night?" Harry shook his head and Remus sighed softly. _

_"I did it a week ago. That curse is a nasty thing, no place in this house." He wrinkled his nose and went back to making breakfast, Remus fainting dead away with a shudder, and Sirius bursting into laughter with mirthful and relieved tears coming down his face. _

Because of this Remus was able to teach with no issue, even Dumbledore was surprised at this, but he was learning that Harry did things that no normal child could... or would. He wasn't exactly a normal child, now that he recalled. It would go un-noticed for a few years, but Remus would stay on as the DADA teacher for the foreseeable future. Removing the curse from him also removed a certain curse in the castle, as there was really no reason for him not to be the teacher at the end of the year.

He went to the Quidditch World cup the summer before 4th year, and enjoyed the hell out of it. As it was a large ministry event they spared no expense for it. It went without a hitch, and was a damned grand spectacle to be held, and Harry himself spared no expense to have his friends and family with the best seats in the house. He learned from his various contacts out in the world that the Tri-Wizard tournament would be held at Hogwarts that year, and he wondered just how interesting it would be.

[AN: Yes, I am, once again... going to do the tournament. I have some new tasks, though they are kind of similar... maybe. Regardless, this is going to be done Gary Stu style. I repeat, Major Gary Stu going on here. If you've read this far then you already know how heavy I have it. I do not apologize for this; anyway, there you have it. Enjoy, if you can. ]

Remus was still the DADA teacher for 4th year, and the student body couldn't be happier as he had been the most successful and practical teacher in years. The first event that had a modicum of interest was when the schools arrived. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived with much flare and dramatics; they had to make a good impression after all. It was the day after that the event occurred, and Harry had a front row seat. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friend Ron, as well as Neville and Hermione, when Ron went a little slack jawed. He was gazing unblinkingly at one of the girls from Beauxbatons as she leaned over.

"Are you done with the bouillabaisse?" She asked in heavily accented French, and Harry tilted his head softly.

"Veela…" She twitched softly and glared at him, then he blinked and smiled. "I can turn that off for you, if you like." It was her who blinked that time.

"And how, would you do that, monsieur Potter?" He smiled and then Hermione chuckled, having learned that Harry was above and beyond anything even magicals considered normal.

"Like this, Mademoiselle." With that he reached over and gave her cheek and neck a stroke. She shuddered softly and then gasped when she felt her allure just... shut off. She huffed softly and started to look very teary before she backed off. She looked at Harry with wide, grateful yet nervous eyes. "It's just the allure... try something else." She nodded numbly and then with a flick of her fingers there was a fireball in her hand, and then it was gone. Fleur Delacour, while proud of her Veela heritage, had struggled with her allure since it manifested when she was 11. She laughed a beautiful sound really, and came over to pepper Harry with kisses and hugs. Thanking him profusely in French before she ran over to her Headmistress and started going off a mile a minute in French. The large, half-giantess was surprised and then she looked over at the boy who did this, only to get a smile and a wave. She was about to speak when she heard her seating companion, Hagrid, chuckling.

"Ah, that's our Harry. Loves to do the impossible... great kid." She then blinked and watched as Fleur went over to sit at the table across from Harry, engaging him in a wholeheartedly genuinely happy conversation. Who exactly was, Harry Potter?

~HS~

It was finally time for the announcement of the Tri-Wizard champions, and once again the norm was broken. The tables were set, and everyone was ready, but there was no segregation. Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons students were all intermingled at the tables. Fleur had been picked for her school as champion, Viktor Krum for his, and Cedric for Hogwarts. The applause was electric, and then... then the goblet chose a fourth.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called out, and Harry blinked and looked at the older man.

"Yes, Headmaster?" He asked, as he was genuinely confused. The headmaster showed him the paper and Harry frowned just as he felt the magical contract connect with him. It was ancient magic, as was his own, so they connected seamlessly. He frowned and got up, but with a polite smile bypassed the headmaster and put his hands on the goblet.

"I see it... the connection. Huh... that's unfortunate." He stroked the goblet and looked over the artifact, eyes glowing in a rainbow as he walked around with his hands on the goblet. "Looks like I'll have to compete." He frowned and looked at everyone.

"I apologize for ruining the tournament with my unfortunate entrance." He raised his hand, wand within his grasp, while another rested on his heart. "I, Harry James Potter, do swear upon the ancient magic's in my body that I did not enter my name in the goblet of fire, nor did I ask anyone to do it for me. So I speak it, so mote it be." A blinding burst of magic flashed and then he flicked his wand and a shower of warm stars fell from the enchanted ceiling. He took a bow and then followed the headmaster into the ante chamber.

Everything was explained, and while they were slightly miffed, the other three champions did not fault Harry. They had gotten to know him, Cedric more than the other two as he was a schoolmate, so they realized he just was a pawn in some greater scheme. Madame Maxime was upset, wanting to rant and rave but her champion stopped that, the same with Karkaroff. The first task would be held on November 24th, and Harry was curious as to what exactly the task would be. It seemed only the judges would know, but Harry was fine with that. He trained with Cedric and Prof. Sprout, but it was mostly helping Cedric with his magic and honing his own.

November 24th dawned bright and sunny, which was good as they needed the warmth. The first task was to take place in the black lake of all places. While it wasn't as cold as say, February, it was still nippy. Harry silently and discreetly placed heavy warming charms on the other three champions, getting soft nods and smiles of thanks as he did so. He turned to Ludo Bagman, the ministry official in charge of all of this, just as he heard his clear his throat through the amplification charm.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" He paused for the applause to settle down. "With our four champions ready, we shall begin!" He turned to the champions. "You stand on your own docks, and before you lies a canal of water. Somewhere within this canal is the clue for the next task. Ready yourselves, for this will be no easy task!" There was more applause and then he raised his wand. "At the sound of the cannon!" He waited a few moments before he fired off a cannon blast charm into the air, signaling the start of the task.

The three adult champions watched in surprise, even Cedric, as Harry simply walked off the pier without even an incantation on his person. They saw him descend into the murky depths, and then he vanished from sight.

~HS~

Harry hummed as he sank lower, and lower due to a little enchantment to make his feet a little heavier than lead. He hummed, taking a deep, water filled breath and then started walking along the canal that was put there for him. He kept his senses open and about and about before he let out a low sigh as something warm washed over him in a soft wave, having hit the undercurrent of the lake. He then blinked and looked around, smiling as he probably passed through a portal. He walked on still, apparently now on dry land before he stopped at a sight.

His family, mother and father included, were sitting at the table and they smiled at him. They waved him over and he went to where he was called forward to. He took a seat and smiled.

"Mum, dad. A pleasure meeting you here, I didn't know I called you." His father spoke first, a smile on his face.

"Oh, we got here first, my son. Just wanted to spend time with our boy." He gave a smile and Harry looked puzzled before turning to his mother and speaking.

"Was it your idea then, mum?" He smiled and she nodded, speaking, her voice slightly... off.

"Of course, my son. We just wanted to pay you a visit, that's all." Harry nodded and then his hands started to glow slowly before he clapped them together and his parents faded, as well as the rest of the visage before him. Harry was left looking at a startled water spirit, a Rusalka. He tilted his head and tsk'ed softly, but good naturedly as he spoke in soft, chiding tones.

"Hmm... should have perhaps asked more about me, water spirit. My parents are no longer of this world, but of yours." The spirit pouted but then floated over to him, handing him the sea-shell necklace she had been wearing. "This is my clue then?" A soft nod and then he took it with a bow.

"Thank you, but how about we spend a little having a bit of a chat, huh?" The spirit perked up and then felt a bubble encase them. "That should be better for talking, don't you think?" He heard her giggle and then she nodded, sitting down on a rock they walked over to and starting to talk. He knew of the folklore of the Rusalka, but he was surprised they managed to get one out here. He learned there were three other water spirits as well for the other champions; a Selkie, a kelpie, and a naiad. He was having such a good time enjoying their talk that he almost forgot he was in a task for a tournament.

"Goodness! I have to get to the surface, the tournament and all." She gasped and spoke her voice sweet and soothing like a low tide.

"Oh, I am sorry, Harry. Do not let me keep you.. but, do not be a stranger, hmm?" He smiled and nodded.

"Of course, of course. Have a good day, Alisa." She nodded and he then returned them to the water, shivering slightly at the cold before swimming to the surface. He heard the crowd applause as he got up there; it seemed he was in last place. He held up the sea shell and chuckled softly.

"Uhm... sorry I took so long, I was having a wonderful conversation with Alisa." He was met with blank stares from the judges before Dumbledore chuckled.

"Only you, my boy, could have a conversation with a water spirit for nearly an hour." Harry shrugged and after a once over from madam Pomfrey, was free to sit down and get his scores. He scored the lowest because he took the longest, even if he claimed that he had been the first to uncover the task, it was alright for him though. He was just doing this out of obligation for the contract. The next day he was informed of the Yule Ball that was to take place, and he had one big problem: Who was he going to take?

It wasn't that he didn't have his fair share of friends and other... possible romantic interests, but he would hate to upset any friends or anything. He would have to think about it, sure he had to dance and open the ball in doing so with the other champions, but it wasn't like a date was mandatory. He had almost a month anyway, he would be fine.

~HS~

The solution to Harry's problem had been a lot simpler than he had figured it would be. It was so easy; he was not surprised he completely over shot it. He would go with Luna Lovegood, the resident Ravenclaw oddball. Now, she had her quirks, and sometimes spoke of creatures that people spoke of not existing, but it made her unique. She had been very agreeable to going with him, especially because she had been eager to go, but she needed a date as she was a 3rd year and the ball was 4th years and up without needing a date.

Harry was introduced to her in the beginning of his second year, it turned out she lived in Devon near the Weasley's, about three miles east of the burrow in a home named the rookery from its resemblance to a rook in chess. She lived there with her mother and father, both quirky themselves, but with more to back up their quirkiness than being a growing, experiencing child. He learned that her mother, Selene, had nearly been part of an unfortunate accident a few years back, but her husband returned home just before her runic array decided it wanted to explode violently. She had stepped out of the room to greet her husband and said array exploded, thankfully the walls were made of stone and magic resistant so they were safe from that. While she still worked in spell creation, she did it in a much more controlled and safe environment now.

Her dress was a deep purple Victorian style ballroom gown, though it was a little less conservative that the traditional style. It had white and purple frills to accent the deeper color, and her dirty blonde hair was curled perfectly to cascade onto her shoulders and down her back. She was a picture of beauty, and Harry knew he was a lucky man to have her as his date. Harry himself wore a deep blue Victorian era suit to go with her dress, and had deep purple accents to match Luna's dress. He smiled when she came from the direction of Ravenclaw toward, and he took her hands in his own and gave each of her cheeks a kiss.

"Look at you, Luna Selene... such a beautiful flower." He stroked her cheek and she blushed softly before giggling and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You flatter me, Harry James. Now... don't let all of these wrackspurts cloud your brain, we have a ball to help open." He nodded and bowed in apology with a smile on his face before walking with her to where the champions were meeting. Viktor was going with his friend Hermione, as Fleur was going with his friend Ron, and Cedric going with his sweetheart Cho. Ron had been a surprise to Fleur, but it was a welcome one. He asked her not because of her allure, or because he was infatuated with her looks (though he would never deny her beauty), but because he wanted to try and get to know the lovely French woman.

They entered by order of the highest scoring champion from the first task, leaving Harry and Luna to go last, but they had no issue with this. They almost missed their timing to enter as Harry was engaged in conversation about the snorkacks that her family was going to search for over the summer, she even offered for Harry to join them. He told her he would think about it, as it did seem fun. They entered and then the champions and their dates bowed to each other before starting the dance for the rest of the school (at least those in attendance).

Luna was having a ball, pun most assuredly intended, with Harry. He was polite, a gentleman of the highest order, and indulged her conversations both odd and not. She was surprised when he informed her that the snorkack was a small creature about the size of a squirrel, and preferred temperate climates. She was even more surprised when he went into very intimate detail about the creature, claiming to have seen quite a few. He even promised to show her one he took a picture of, and explain to her parents how to find them. That, if not also for the rest of the wonderful experience of the ball, made her night, and probably the rest of her holiday. He was rewarded with a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and a very happy young lady on his arm.

They did not snog heavily, like some other friend she knew, but they did enjoy a soft session of cuddling under the stars outside with some heavy warming charms. All in all, it was a successful night for both of them, and that was alright by him.

~HS~

Harry half expected the delightful minds at the ministry, he used the word delightful loosely, to have another event involving the black lake in February. He was surprised to see that it was not to be, however; instead they created a large structure within the quidditch pitch. They told no-one, but due to the sea-shell clue Harry was able to discern that it was some kind of... maze. It would be an indoor maze, and they would have to rely on their cunning, and they had one hour to complete it in... Or their hostage would be lost forever. Harry figured that was untrue, but one could not take a chance when it came to innocents.

The day of the task came and Harry frowned as Luna was missing, it seemed she was his hostage for the task. He sighed softly, but he was sure no harm would come to her, after all he knew Prof. Flitwick would be rather... incensed should anything happen to his Ravens. Harry stood at one entrance to the maze; there were four in total, one for each champion, waiting for the task to begin. He stretched and flexed softly, twisting and humming before directing his attention to Ludo Bagman.

"The second task dawns this fine morning, and I must say it will be one to remember! Before you, champions, lies a cave. Within the cave are unknown dangers, horrors, and obstacles you must overcome in order to be victorious. You have an hour to complete this... but be warned, it is not just to compete..." He grinned, as if he was building suspense. "When your entrance opens, you may enter. Mr. Diggory will go first at the sound of the cannon!" He raised his wand and then with a boom Cedric entered.

It was about five minutes later when his entrance opened and he stepped in. As soon as he did so, it went pitch black as the door behind him closed. Harry thought for a moment before he grinned and underwent a quick, unexpected transformation. In a few seconds where he previously stood now stood a majestic, if a little shorter than normal, nightmare. His mane and tail were made of an ethereal blue and black flame, and his eyes were the same hue. His hooves were covered in the same flame, and be partially lit the spot he was in. With a loud neigh he started his trek into the cave that had been fabricated for them as a task.

The crowd was going wild before he entered, and even more so when he made that transformation when he did enter. The top of the cave was magically transparent so they were not looking at a black slab for an hour, something the professors at Hogwarts insisted. As he was a bit smaller than a normal nightmare, the twists and turns of the cave were not so difficult for him. His ability to see within the complete darkness also helped, and it stopped him from being ambushed by the large acromantula that was just... waiting on one of the ceilings when he turned. It dropped, after seeing it was spotted, and lunged at the horse before it, only to screech as it was kicked forcefully by the front legs of the fire horse. It moved to attack again, it was not a weak creature, only to be kicked again, and then one of its legs was torn off by the powerful jaws of the creature. The crowd was gasping and cheering between watching the four champions take on their own obstacles. From Cedric's perfect piercing hexes and Krum's bone breakers, to Fleur's pirouettes combined with her lesser blood boilers. This entire event was fantastic for the spectators, and it would be something they wouldn't soon forget.

Harry made his way through a few more of the spiders before he stopped completely with a snort and shake of his head. With a shimmer of his body the horse form he had adapted was replaced by a more feline one. Still deep in color, almost invisible to the crowd, with two tentacles protruding from his back and six agile legs. He swished them softly and then started to slink down the next corridor, using his enhanced smell to no doubt track his hostage. Those higher level Care Of Magical Creatures students were quick to inform others just what they were looking at; a Displacer beast. It was a close cousin to the Nundu, but had none of said creatures deadly toxins. Instead it literally displaced the air and light around it, making it near impossible to detect, let alone attack or get the better of.

The students soon found out why the fourth champion had done this, as when he turned the corner he was literally leapt onto by a centipede easily twice his size. The many legged creature chittered in agitation when it went through what was clearly (at least now) and illusion of the actual creature and hit the floor rather harshly. It chittered and went for another lunch, only to screech in pain when it's neck was latched on by the actual feline, while its tentacles punctured and ripped apart the insects body. Its cries of pain and eventual death rattle alerted other centipedes and soon the feline that was Harry Potter was fighting on numerous fronts. By the time the insects were dead and twitching Harry was on the move, his wounds healing as he moved gracefully through the maze.

Harry moved deeper into the cave, knowing he was getting close when he felt the presence of a creature he didn't think the ministry would have the... balls to bring here. He growled slowly and then, though he didn't hear it, made the crowd gasp with his next transformation. He took on the form of the creature around the next bend. It was short and covered in spikey fur, probably about the size of a cocker spaniel, but it did not resemble the dog in any form. It had a pair of cat like eyes that shifted and swirled in bright, eerie yellow with a similar color to the lizard like claws on its front feet. Its back legs had bird like talons, and it exuded a natural darkness that made it invisible to those around it, though the magic of the cave allowed the crowd to see it. What made it extra dangerous; however, was the scorpion like tail protruding from its hind quarters, which had three prongs which hooked nastily.

The crowd was surprised when Harry took this form, and even more so when he approached the creature with no fear. The creature tensed before relaxing at the sight of a fellow shadow creature. They nuzzled each other in greeting before exchanging some form of communication only for Harry to keep going behind it. These creatures were classified as XXXXX dangerous creatures, and were not only banned in Great Britain, but most of the world. They were nearly impossible to catch and contain, and the only reason they were not all over the world was because of their aversion to certain climates, and large bodies of water. Where they lived, mostly in the deep jungles and rainforests, they were fenced in from most sides by large, man-made rivers and lakes.

Harry did not revert to his humanoid form until he saw the hostages. The four of them were sitting on an island separated by a magical moat, surrounded by large, magically enhanced hounds of some kind. No doubt it was the final obstacle, but fortunately when he was spotted Harry was still in his shadow creature form, and the hounds looked at the cloud of darkness warily. Harry decided to use that to his advantage and raced forward, making the hounds scatter from his designated spot with a soft whine. He leaped over the moat, and in mid-air changed into his humanoid form. He landed gracefully and grinned at Luna who was so very happy to see him.

"Miss me, my little fairy?" She giggled and gave him a soft peck on the lips before the portkey on her robes activated and they were taken to the winners circle. Before they departed, however, he noticed Cho, Gabrielle Delacour (Fleur's sister), and Anton Krum (Viktor's younger brother) waiting for their champions. Harry was met with thunderous applause, and his victory, and skill put him right up at first place for now. Fleur was next to arrive and then Cedric, followed closely by Krum. That put Harry and Cedric tied for first, with Fleur and Krum tied for second. The third task would be a close event to say the least as the two foreign champions were barely 5 points behind the Hogwarts ones.

~HS~

The months leading up to the third task were normal Hogwarts months for Harry and his friends. While they had new friends in the visitors, it was not something monumentally different than normal save for the new faces and occasional new food at daily meals. They were told that the last task was something completely different from the normal tri-wizard style: A triathlon. Harry found this out and smiled at the thought of it, as he had been in peak physical condition for years. He did enjoy his running, the lake was a popular spot for him as well, and he was not against a little competition in doing it either. He was obligated to compete, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it!

The day of the third task dawned bright and sunny, much like the first task, but without the lack of warmth. While it wasn't summer and blistering, it was cool and refreshing a perfect day for the event. They would start with a broom race, something it seemed Fleur was not happy about, and then go into the lake for a swim followed by traversing along the edge of the forest towards the cup that waited for them. Each champion had their own broom, and each broom was inspected heavily by the judges for any extra enhancements. They all came back clean, and the crowd ooh'd at the different selection the champions had. Cedric was going for control and stability with his Nimbus 2000, while Fleur was going with a home favorite the Courant. Krum went for his sponsored broom, the Firebolt, and Harry went with a new Japanese design, because he enjoyed branching out. It was named Doragonteru, or Dragon tail, and was very oriental in its design. It was a vibrant green with gold, Japanese dragon etchings with the bristles a deep red.

"And now the third and Final task of the Tri-Wizard tournament!" Ludo said and the crowd clapped gently and shortly, not from lack of interest but to get on with the no doubt exciting task. "While more than likely not as exciting as our last task, it will show us just who deserves Eternal Glory as a Tri-Wizard Champion!" Another round of applause went by before Bagman continued. "Tied in first place we have our two Hogwarts champions: Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter!" The crowd this time was a little louder, and their cheers lasted a bit longer. "And tied for second place we have Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour!" Again, the crowd was louder and longer in their enthusiasm before quieting down.

"They will race to the edge of the black lake, and then swim to the edge of the forest within the designated markers. There will be no points at the end of this, as the first person to reach the cup will be crowned victorious. Champions to your marks!" Harry smiled and turned to Cedric, extending his hand.

"May the best champion win." Cedric smiled and shook the younger boys hand.

"I'll save a spot for you next to the winners table." He teased and Harry chuckled before going to the other two champions and wishing the same. He got similar chides from them and went to his mark next to Cedric.

"Ready! Set..." Ludo did not say go, instead he fired off the cannon blast, signaling for the champions to start their race.

Cedric and Harry were off like a shot and were quick to try and out maneuver and fly each other. While Harry was made for the air, everyone said he was a natural, Cedric had the experience while on broom. They barely heard the second cannon blast signaling their fellow champions being released to follow. The nimbus and dragon tail were equal in speed and control, but the Dragon tail held onto the wind currents a bit more, the runes on the broom helping to give a little burst of speed because of it. When the wind died down though, it right back to normal speeds. That really didn't matter unless it was between the obstacles they were going through, and there were quite a few of them.

The first set of obstacles was a flock of magical ravens aimed at them that they had to out maneuver and out run while staying on their brooms. It was no easy task as the ravens were specifically made to keep up with even the fastest brooms, which included the Courant and Firebolt. It was in this instance that the Nimbus and Dragon tail were the more suited broom, yet between the ravens and the next obstacle the other two champions easily caught up, and started to out-pace the first two.

Harry was having the time of his life, he loved being in the air and would miss it when they were on to the next event. The next obstacle in the air came in the form of some of their schoolmates on brooms, firing stinging hexes and other agitating spells, though nothing serious. The four of them didn't come out unscathed, but they were not seriously injured. Fleur looked at Harry with a raised brow as he let out whoops of joy at the apparent fun of all of this. They felt themselves being tugged down by an anti-flying field, meaning they were getting close to the next part of the task. Harry, not one to be against a little flair let out a scream of delight and literally leaped off of his broom into the depths below.

It was easily a fifty foot drop, but that didn't bother Harry. He disappeared into the water and when he resurfaced he was swimming with a grace and speed that a child of 14 should not have. He made sure to play down his abilities; he wouldn't want to make this unfair. He could have just changed into some manner of aquatic creature, but where was the fun in that? Viktor, being the physically strongest (at least in appearance) of the four champions was quick to catch up with Harry, and he gave him a smug, albeit playful smirk before he pulled ahead.

That was when he set off the first obstacle: The giant squid. Its first tentacle was narrowly dodged by the Bulgarian seeker, but his next one was not so easily dodged. It came from below and threw the man into the air. The squid's tentacles were magically cushioned, otherwise Viktor would not exactly be in the best of shape from that hit, it was a huge creature after all. Harry laughed as he was shot into the air by another tentacle, but he grabbed on and started to run along said tentacle towards the body of the squid, watching as Fleur did similar when she was also attacked. She had a fluid grace about her that she exploited to the best of her ability.

Cedric was not having such a hot time, and neither was Krum, so they decided to do something about it. They each sent a few bludgeoning hexes to the squid and it stopped from attacking them after letting out a garbled moan of distress. Harry and Fleur managed to get a few meters away from the squid by this time, and watched as Cedric and Viktor did their best to catch up, which was pretty good. They were corralled towards a raised platform and stopped to see in front of them something not seen very often, or at all, in the magical world: An obstacle course.

"Oh yeah! See you slowpokes on the other side!" Harry good naturedly joked before he started on the course. The first obstacle being a hanging ladder to make his way across, which he was doing with a nice bit of speed. The drop would be into the water, but waiting in the water was enchanted kelp that would make escape a very large pain in the ass. Harry was not cocky about this, but he grew up in the muggle world and had seen things like this on the tele, so he kind of knew what to expect. Most of it was muggle, with just a little bit of magical thrown in as penalties for failing certain parts. Harry encountered his first penalty as he fell when going down a zip line from the top of a raised, wet slope. Instead of magically returning to the top, he had to swim around and go an obstacle behind and start from there.

That little lapse allowed the other three champions to catch up and surpass him, but he didn't take it negatively, he was having a dammed good time. He managed to catch up when the other three pureblood champions were caught staring at the floating tires, unsure of what to do. He gave them all a smirk and a wink and then started to go from tire to tire as he made his way across the grindilow filled section. His feet didn't go in and out of each tire, but instead they bounced on the edges as putting a foot in would make him sink. He glanced back and grinned when he saw that the one behind him now was Fleur as she had a bit more grace than the other two. He gave her a thumbs up and then found himself diving back into the lake for the last several meters to the shore.

He got out of the water, Fleur not far behind and started to run along the last part of the course while casting drying charms on himself. He heard a loud buzzer and then found himself ported behind Fleur by a few meters. He laughed and put his wand away, this was strictly a non-magic part, huh? He could do that. He was soon joined by the other champions and gave them thumbs up before whooping and starting to not only pull ahead, but he did so by ways of the tree's. He was using no real magic, but propelling himself forward by grasping on low hanging branches and the trunks of the tree's they were passing.

He saw Fleur had stopped and skidded to a stop right next to her, gazing at what she was looking at with awe and surprise. Before them stood Oakeyes, Ent child of Prof. Sprout. He was looking at them with a frown and he spoke slowly, though clearly.

"Hmmmm... I was given instructions to not let you pass, unless you can best me without your wands. Can you?" He was not fully grown, but even at his current size he was at least a meter or so taller than Hagrid. Viktor tried first and went to run around the Ent, only to be bodily picked up and tossed a few meters, tumbling and groaning softly, but with no real heavy injuries. Cedric did the same, but tried to fake what direction he was going, and would have gotten past if Oakeyes did not catch on and grab him just as he did Viktor. Fleur stepped up next and looked up at him and spoke.

"I cannot be seen, cannot be felt, Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. I lie behind stars and under hills and empty holes I fill. I come first and follow after, End life, kill laughter. What am I?" The Ent frowned and then seemed to go into a statuesque position, hand on his chin with a low hum emanating from his throat. During his thinking, however, he rebuffed the attempts of Viktor, Cedric, and even Harry who thought he might be a bit distracted. He came out of his thinking with another frown and looked at Fleur.

"You have bested me; I do not know that one. You may pass... but what is the answer?" He groaned softly, or was it his oaken body creaking? She smiled and started to move, jogging in place for a moment.

"A shadow, Mr. Tree." His eyes widened a bit before he nodded and she was off with a blown kiss to her fellow champions. Harry decided to try next, smiling and walking up to the Ent.

"What eats, but is always hungry?" Oakeyes hummed and went back into his thinking position, the last two champions thinking of their own riddles to stump the large creature. The Ent perked up and looked at the youngest champion with a curt nod.

"You are free to pass... but first the answer." Harry smiled at this and nodded as he mirrored Fleur's jogging in place.

"A fire!" He grinned at the grimace of the Ent and went off. About three meters away he changed form to that of a jaguar and ran as fast as he could to make up for lost distance between him and Fleur. She heard the rhythmic thumping and fast gaining and looked back to see a forest green predator coming up behind her. She gasped and readied one of her fireballs before it caught up and transformed into a smiling Harry Potter.

"Fancy meeting you here, Flower." He winked and she huffed before they doubled their efforts to get to the cup they saw in the distance. Between a few more natural obstacles, the tree's and the like, they were climbing up the raised dais to where the cup waited. Harry lunged to get it, and forgot for a moment that Fleur was taller than him, so they both grabbed it at the same time. They both felt the tell-tale sign of the portkey yanking their navels, and grinned at each other as they were now both Tri-Wizard champions.

~HS~

They landed and the first thing Harry noticed was that they were nowhere near Hogwarts. The castles magic, always a subtle caress in the back of his mind, was gone. He got up and his hands were up and ready, Fleur's wand in her hand when she noticed this as well.

"Harry?" He growled and looked around, and then heard a deep hiss.

"Kill the spare!" There was a shout of the killing curse, but before it could hit Fleur she was knocked away and Harry was hit instead, knocked back several meters by the force of the curse.

"YAXLEY, YOU FOOL!" Was the last thing he heard before he knew blackness.

~HS~

The killing curse separated the soul from the body, but Harry still had the protections from his mother, bolstered by the ancient magic's he gained nearly a decade ago. He woke up to mumblings and screams, groans and whimpers and then laughter. He got up shakily and then heard a voice he remembered from three years prior.

"I have returned, my loyal followers. I would have earned the power from my nemesis, but... Yaxley was foolish enough to kill the boy before I could. It is of no matter, as my flesh has been restored. As an added bonus, we have us a Veela to play with." There was a collective chuckle and then a cry of 'Crucio!' followed by a scream that had Harry's blood boiling.

~HS~

The most feared dark lord in a century laughed and lifted the curse, and then he froze as he heard a low, deep bellowing growl. He turned and looked at Fleur, but it didn't come from her. His eyes widened at the sight that rose from where the Potter boy had been killed. Standing there now was a Dragon, but not the Dragons wizards and witches new of this world, but a Dragon from ancient times. It was not just one color, yet it wasn't a hideous amalgamation of them, it was like a constant river of colors flowing through its body.

"Step away from the girl, Voldemort." It snarled out his name like it was a plague and forcefully moved the headstone that had belonged to Riddle's father. Stepping closer and putting a protective claw over the twitching Veela. He sent a blue/green pulse of magic into her, stopping her twitching and healing her body even deeper. He snarled and looked at Voldemort who was back peddling slowly.

"You think yourself above others, Voldemort, when truly you are mistaken. I do not take kindly to such blatant acts of malice and cruelty." Voldemort sneered and snapped off a killing curse at the large, ancient dragon, but only succeeded in making him angrier.

"Do not worry, beast, I shall make sure your death is as painful as you would have inflicted on others." With that he let out a deafening roar and the surrounding area was covered in a dome of pure radiant magic before it pulsed with electricity and fire. There was another flash and Fleur was put in a safer spot while Harry decided to end the self-styled dark lord. Curses and hexes, dark as their casters, rained on Harry in his gargantuan form, but did nothing but splash harmlessly on his shimmering scales. There was a scream of inhuman fury and pain as a large claw came down and cut the fabricated body of the dark lord in two. He tried desperately to apparate, or portkey away, but the barrier around them flashed angrily and made him cry out in pain as it reflected magic back at him. He felt his spirit try and escape, but the barrier held that in place as well.

"Your phylacteries are gone... oh yes, I know of them. I had a close friend take care of them for me, for a small fee." He snarled and in the next instant he was back in his child form, grasping the spirit with one hand and his other bound and disabled all magical items on the death eaters that tried to escape. He squeezed the apparition in his hand and glared.

"You will not return, Voldemort. Your spirit will be banished, you will spend the rest of your days in the wonderful hospitality of my beloved Raven Queen." He smirked at the look on the dark lord's ethereal face. "Oh yes... she will have fun with you. She does detest those who try and cheat death for selfish reasons." He let go of the apparition and watched as torrents of divine light came from his bubble and wrapped around it, one last scream of terror leaving the spirit before it was gone in a flash of light. Harry huffed and then decided that it was time for what was left of his childhood to take a backseat, probably never return. He clapped his hands together and then slowly extended them, an orb of pure magic forming before he put it into the torn apart body of the late Voldemort. The body mended, though still there was no soul to reside in it, and then he turned to the death eaters.

"Let's go, shall we?" He raised his hands and then with a deafening slap they were all gone in a burst of near explosive magic. They re-appeared in the middle of the quidditch pitch, everyone still at the set up stands and the like near the forest. Fleur returned to his side with a thought and he gave her a tight hug before they took the cup that still had the portkey attached now that the first one was done with. They appeared to thunderous applause, those that had saw them vanish relieved as they were not supposed to be gone so long. Madame Pomfrey was quick to check over them as they had come back after Cedric and Krum made it to the pedestal after claiming victory. Harry immediately looked to Minister Fudge and the short, portly man froze at the gaze he was being held with.

"I suggest getting a team of Aurors, Madame Bones to be amongst them. The trophy had two portkeys layered one under the other. We went into an ambush... but it was dealt with." He then did something he should have done when his name first came out of the goblet. He extended his senses and felt an extra bit of darkness from three sources. Snape he knew... but Karkaroff was interesting as was... Bagman? He snarled and then clenched his fist and tugged, Bagman yelping and being yanked from the stands and crumbling to Harry's feet. He looked up and shuddered at the pure rage in the young boys eyes.

"Speak, Bagman!" He hissed and through the essence of fear lacing his words made Bagman do just that.

"I'm Barty Crouch Jr... Polyjuiced. Bagman is in my basement... barely alive." He whimpered and Harry glared up at Fudge, who had yet to move.

"Well!? Get the Aurors!" He snapped and Fudge huffed and mustered up his courage.

"Now your listen here, boy! I am the minister for magic, you cannot order me around. This man is clearly delusional for whatever reason." He huffed and was about to go on when he heard a snarl that promised nothing but pain and the voice that went with it was laced with the same fearful compulsion.

"I said to get the Aurors. You have thirty seconds before I get creative with my agitation. GO!" Fudge yelped and with a whirl of color was gone with an activated portkey. Harry looked around and grasped Crouch by the lapels of his suit. "Let's go talk, shall we, Crouch?" He glanced at Dumbledore. "We'll be in the middle of the pitch." Without even a whisper he left with the man in his arms.

~HS~

With a frantic minister spouting things about criminals and the like at Hogwarts, the Aurors (Madame Bones included) were quick to make it to the scene. They were directed to the quidditch pitch to see every single death eater strapped to a chair securely and oddly enough, comfortably. In the middle of a U shaped formation was propped up the corpse of the deceased lord Voldemort. In front of them all was none other than Harry Potter, just... glaring at them. The Aurors and Madame Bones felt a wave of magic pass over them and then they heard the young man talk.

"A pleasure to see you again, Madame Bones... and company." He glanced over his shoulder before he extended his hand to the death eaters. "They would stand, but they are... indisposed." He growled and they twitched. "All of them bear the mark and decided it would be fun to put on their costumes for old times' sake... what with their master having returned." He gestured to the corpse of the dark lord. "However... that didn't last long."

Amelia Bones had been a regular at the height of the first Wizarding war, and had been once till the mid 80's when she became head of the department. So she could say she had seen quite a bit, but to see a child wield such... power, and control was unheard of to her. He was about to speak again as he had rose off the chair he had been sitting on when he snarled.

"I will NOT allow this!" He reached out and then a bright ball of light exited his hand and fired over the heads of the Aurors, colliding with a dementor and literally obliterating it with a shriek of pain. He snarled and glared at the terrified minister. "You have the head of the Auror department, and 15 of her best... do you not think them adequate to protect you? Have you no faith in their abilities?!" He hissed and schooled his features, looking at Madame Bones again. "My apologies, I have had a rough afternoon." She nodded curtly and they got right to business after, it would be a long night.

~HS~

The trails were swift and decisive, and the goblins did NOT let the richer death eaters touch their gold for bribes and the like. The Wizengamot and the House of Lords lost several 'prominent' members and there was a big stink about pure-bloods being ousted for their beliefs. That was thrown out quickly with a large expose on them from 'The Daily Prophet', that went in depth about all their misdeeds and crimes.

Harry knew that he had to do more than just enjoy his school years, so he tested out of school early in the summer. Taking, and acing, his O.W.L's and N.E.W.T.'s with little hassle. He went on to not only clean house on the Wizengamot, as he an emancipated lord now, but to almost completely reform the way the world worked. He did not force the Wizards into the 20th century, but he dragged them from the 16th with some newer laws and better reform. He was stern with this, and he had the power, the money, and the influence to do it all.

He worked like Dumbledore, in the back drop, advising and pushing. He never went for a direct seat of power, though also like Dumbledore he could if he desired. He was not all work and no play, however, and he was glad that Dumbledore allowed him to visit the school every weekend to spend time with his friends and his second godfather, Remus. He was surprised, but not upset in the slightest, when he found out that Remus and Sirius were more than just... best friends. He had walked in on them snogging like 6th years and for a week after that teased them near mercilessly. Though they got him back when they found him mid snog with his girlfriend of two years. A Ms. Luna Lovegood.

Luna had really grown on him, and had actually lost a bit of her extra quirkiness as she grew older, and her parents were very accepting of him. It could be because he was a gentleman and genuinely felt for Luna, or the fact that he helped them find a plethora of 'mythical' creatures on their summers spent together. Luna and Harry never went further than being broom closet friends together, but they never strayed apart as true friends. He was alright with that, he was even her maid of honor at her wedding; he wore the dress and everything. He would state, however, to this day that the heels were a bad idea.

Harry did not find his wife until he was 32, and surprisingly for him it was none other than Fleur Delacour. He had been raiding a tomb in Egypt for lost draconian secrets when he ran into her as he was leaving. She had been on a curse breaker team and they were surprised, and a bit disgruntled, when he opened the door from the inside. They had caught up with each other, talking about old times, and two years later he was kissing her sweetly as they finished their wedding vows, it was a wonderful ceremony.

Harry and Fleur were not alone in their relationship, though. They were joined by the very vibrant and slightly older Nymphadora Tonks. She only allowed them use of her name in the bedroom, but that was a different story all together. They finished off their little family with Neville Longbottom, and a few kids from each of the wives. Harry offered to carry a child, but the witches felt that would be too weird... despite all the rest of the things he had done over the years.

Harry hummed to himself as he looked over the forbidden forest from the top of the Astronomy tower at Hogwarts. He had decided to pay a visit to his 6th child, Palasia Amri Potter, as it was her first year. He sighed and chuckled as he watched Oakeyes and his entwife Sequoia moving the tree line back as they had gotten a bit over zealous with all the new magic entering Hogwarts with the start of the new term. He smiled as he felt arms wrap around him from behind, turning to kiss his first wife Fleur softly.

"A beautiful sight, is it not, my dear?" She nodded and returned the kiss with one of her own.

"Oui, my husband. Come now, Palasia is asking for her poppa, and you know how she gets." Harry laughed and nodded, giving her another kiss and one last look at the forest. His life was complete, but he had plenty of years to live it in all of its splendor.

* * *

AN: Well... that was very, very long. I did not intend for it to be this long, and I do not plan to write another this long either. I hope any who reads it in it's entirety enjoys it. Till next time!


	5. Snippet 5: Timeless

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not now, nor will it ever be mine. It belongs to the lovely Mrs. Rowling.

AN: Everyone has to do at least one; this is my shot at the whole Time Travel thing. It's with my own little twist; I hope it's good for everyone. Enjoy!

* * *

Snippet #5: Timeless

_Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear - He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone._ (Borrowed from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Pg. 704)

Harry Potter woke up and looked around, surprised at what he saw. He expected to see his parents, his godfather, Remus... Tonks, but all he saw was space. He looked at himself to find himself clothed in blue gossamer robes that seemed to flow with an invisible wind. He turned and noticed he was not weightless as he would have thought, nor did he need to breath. When he did turn it was to the sight of something not even magic would be able to explain.

In front of Harry, he was not sure far, worked a colossal man. He knew large, he had seen the giants Tom had brought to the final battle, dragons that towered over even giants, but this man... he was literally moving planets and stars with his hands as if they were pebbles and small stones. The man looked up as if he just noticed something and then looked at Harry who inhaled sharply. The man grinned and then in a blink of an eye the man, now only standing about 6'4" was standing in front of Harry.

"Ah, Mr. Potter... I have been, expecting you..." His voice had small tings and chimes within it, as if his voice was mixed perfectly with that of a clock. Harry backed up a bit, and was surprised when the man smiled. "Do not be afraid... I am not here to harm you. No, quite the contrary. I am here to help you. Come with me, won't you, Harry?" He gestured to the side and a road appeared, and then Harry gasped again as he saw they were now walking on one of the rings of Saturn.

"Who are you...? Are you, god?" The man laughed, hearty and loud as he walked, calming down and shaking his head after a good laugh.

"God? Oh... oh dear. I have not been called a god in almost two thousand of your years." He smiled softly at Harry, and it was then that Harry noticed this man wore silver robes. They sparkled with what could quite possibly be thousands of tiny stars. His skin looked as if he spent a summer getting a nice tan, and he was completely bald. He kind of reminded Harry of Kingsley, without the earing and Auror badge.

"My name is Dominus Tempus. I am one of the eternal four. I control all Time that ever has, or ever will be. There is not a year, an hour, a second that goes by that I do not know of." He was walking with Harry slowly, hands crossed behind his back as they spoke.

"You mortals, are a curious bunch, do you know this? Always getting into things you need not concern yourselves with, yet at the same time you can achieve so much in your short lives." He turned to Harry and then with a blink they were facing the earth, from the moon.

"Such a wondrous planet. There are similar in the massive expanse of the Universe, Harry, but Earth is unique. It took several billion years for it to form, to get to where it is today, but still it grows." He turned to Harry again.

"Even rarer, however, is when is touched by one of the eternal four. When one is favored above all others." He turned gaze at the stars. "There are more sentient beings in this universe than you can possible fathom in your mortal mind, and I see them all. Yet... I touched one on Earth." Harry bit his lip, he didn't want to assume, but he had to know. He was thankfully, or not, saved from asking.

"No, it is not you, Harry, at least not directly." He turned back to the stunned teen. "Yes, another was touched by me, and through them you were touched. Care to guess?" He smiled and then sat down, in midair, Harry doing the same after hesitantly trying.

"Uhm... Tom Riddle?" Dominus snorted and waved his hand in dismissal.

"He was not even touched Mors Aeterna. He is a child who believes himself immortal. No, not him." He gestured for Harry to guess again.

"Dumbledore?" The man chuckled again and shook his head, holding up a finger as if to say one more guess. "Uhm... Ollivander?" He smiled at the man and got a shake of his head.

"Good guesses, especially the last one, but not quite. No, the one who I personally touched was one I saw nearly fall to despair and pain." He frowned softly, as did Harry. "Her name is Hermione, I do believe you know her." Harry blinked owlishly and then sputtered softly before Dominus continued.

"It was in her 13th year of life, you magical mortals are correct in assuming the numbers 7 and 13 are especially magical. I worked closely with Nullam Incarnati to make it so. The four of us are very close, you see... but that is a tale for another time. Now, as I was saying." He blinked and he and Harry found themselves sitting at a small table outside of a restaurant. A waiter brought Harry his favorite dish: Kedgeree, and Dominus an espresso with a chocolate custard. He took a sip and smiled.

"Aah... perfectly done. I do love this little place when I visit earth." He looked at Harry. "Eat, it's real. Now, once again, as I was saying." He leaned back and smiled.

"Hermione was given one of my time turners, something I gifted your people many centuries ago. As Mors gave the Hallows, I gave time turners. They are not primitive magic, but they are simple. The sands within do not just symbolize time, they are literally the sands of time. Within the center of the universe rests a pool of the sands, those who worship me as their god live around the pool, serving me for eternity." He took a sip of his coffee after a bite of his custard, sighing at the taste, Harry eating himself but still listening.

"During one of her many turns back into time the device cracked, and the sand touched her, and through that I touched her. As I said, I watch everyone at all times, but I pay just a bit more attention to those who I touch. Hermione is special, and right now she listens with rapt attention as Minerva McGonagall explains that she is a witch." At that Harry's eyes snapped to the eternal being's gaze.

"Did I not mention? My apologies, it is currently October 1st, 1990." He gestured to a newspaper stand where the date was plastered on the side, showing that it was indeed said date.

"But yes, Minerva is explaining to her just what it means to be a witch. Though she is yet to have the time turner, once you are touched by time your existence as being so is always known to me." He took another sip. "Now, she was touched by me, but her magic leaped out to touch yours as she was still adjusting to the temporal fluctuations of her magic due to being touched so late in her life. Because of this fluctuation, you formed a bond." Through all of this he was finishing his custard and espresso, Harry having finished his meal as well.

"It is not a bond like the life debt you have, nor the fabled soul bond, but it brings you close nonetheless. Her bond with you is strong, and yours is just as so as well... However there was a fracture and it pained her greatly." Harry leaned forward, again sputtering before he collected himself.

"What happened? What did I do... it was me, right? I... I'm the problem with breaking the bond..." He trailed, always one to jump to such conclusions.

"Yes, it was you... but it was not out of malice, or hatred. It was done because of how you grew up, Harry. You saw love, but you never experienced it. Because of this you were stunted, you could not further the bond between the two of you." He paused, Harry looking crestfallen before he blinked softly. He looked up and opened his mouth a few times before he spoke, softly.

"She loved me?" Dominus smiled softly, it was a calm, gentle smile.

"Loved, Harry? No... that would insinuate that she no longer loves you. She watched you grow into the young man you are now. There were times where you were apart, where you fought, but ultimately you two were inseparable. You are called the golden trio by your friends and even the greater Wizarding world, but it is truly a diamond duo." Harry coughed softly. "Did you like that? I do... I find it rather amusing." Harry smiled softly and then after a blink they were both in comfortable chairs in a large, cozy den.

"The reason you are here, Harry, is because if I can I will help those touched by me to be happy. If they truly deserve it, truly earn what should be there's. I have touched others who caused nothing but pain and strife, and they paid for it, but those who earn love get it in spades when I have a say it in. I want to send you back, Harry, back to a point where you can further the bond with each other." He crossed his legs, hands clasped together resting under his chin as his elbows were on the chairs arms, gazing at Harry.

"You will return to the time of my choosing, and you will have no recollection of this conversation for several years. It will return to you someday, but until then you shall be a normal child." He smiled softly at Harry's incredulous look. "Oh... you will be a normal child, being a wizard non-withstanding." He chuckled and Harry huffed good naturedly.

"Will... I see you again, Sir?" He was rewarded with a hearty chuckle.

"Yes, yes you will. I will see you again when your beard has reached your knees, not a moment sooner." He nodded and Harry smiled, getting up and leaning down to look at Harry.

"Now, Harry... wake up." With that he put a hand on his shoulder and Harry gasped.

~T~

"BOY! Get up!" 6 year old Harry Potter jerked awake from his Uncle Vernon hollering at him before he was yanked from his cupboard. He stumbled softly and looked up to see a red faced uncle and a sneering aunt Petunia.

"Here!" A set of brand new, well-fitting clothes was shoved into his hands. "Get cleaned up, comb that mop you call hair, and put those on. We have new neighbors coming over for dinner that don't need to see you in Dudley's well-worn clothes. Even if you don't deserve these, you need to make a good impression." Petunia spoke, her voice shrill as always. Harry's face was then inches from his uncle's as the larger man leaned down.

"If there is any freakishness, I swear you'll regret it, understand?" Harry nodded and then scampered up the stairs, doing just as he was asked. Even if they were just to impress new neighbors, the clothes were nice and they fit! He did his best with his hair, and was surprised that it laid flat and slick on his head when he wished so hard for it. His glasses were new, and for now unbroken by Dudley, so that was good. His bruises from two weeks before were almost gone, and nothing but a trained eye would see them.

Harry came downstairs, looking spiffy and well.. good for a boy of six. He was very intelligent for his age, but he had to keep it to himself otherwise he'd get an extra thumping because he was a freak and didn't need to do better than good, deserving kids like Dudley. Harry was tugged over to his aunt who inspected him with a critical, if disdainful eye before she looked at her husband.

"It will do, Vernon." She turned to the two boys in as they stood next to each other. "Now, we are expecting them in the next five minutes. Be on your best behavior, and do not embarrass us!" She was speaking to them both, but Dudley knew it was directed more to his freak cousin than him. "They have a daughter, she is seven and from what we hear very smart, and remember." She glared at Harry. "No freakishness!" He nodded and they waited for their guests. Not five minutes later the doorbell rang and Vernon went to open the door.

Three people entered, as Vernon and Petunia had said they would, and Harry smiled softly. Standing just in the doorway, their coats being taken politely by Petunia, was a father, a mother and a daughter. The Father stood tall, at least six inches taller than Vernon, with a physique that spoke volumes on what he used to do before settling down. His hair was a soft brown and his eyes were a startling blue. His wife was about Petunia's height, but it showed that she took care of herself far more than Petunia did. Her hair was curly with a little bit of untamed fluff to it, and her eyes were a deep mahogany. They looked wonderful standing beside each other, but what drew Harry's attention was their daughter.

He was only 6, but even he could appreciate subtle hints of budding beauty. The girl was not amazingly striking, but Harry knew then that she would grow up to be just as beautiful as her mother. Her hair was downright bushy, but it seemed to suit her well. It fell a little bit past her shoulders and her eyes were the more warming cinnamon brown Harry had ever seen. Not that he had seen many eyes of this color, but he would be lying if he thought they were any less striking.

"Allow me to introduce my wonderful family. This is my lovely wife Petunia." Petunia smiled and gave a polite quarter bow. "My strapping son, Dudley." Dudley smiled, but it was halfhearted and the visiting family could already tell he was bored. "And... our nephew, Harry." The wife caught the derision, though slight, when Harry was introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir, ma'am, miss." Harry said to each of the three respectively, causing Vernon to glower for a moment.

"Petunia, Dudley... Harry." He turned to the three guests. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Granger and their daughter... I'm sorry, I forgot her name." Vernon tried to look sheepish, but he actually just hadn't been paying attention.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I am seven years old and one day I hope to be an Oncologist and do my very best to cure cancer." She was so innocent, so vibrant and full of a thirst for knowledge. Petunia tittered softly and smiled.

"Oh, isn't she precious? I remember when I was her age... I wanted to be a model." She sighed, and then turned to them. "Shall we proceed to the dining room? I do believe the roast is just about done." They all agreed and went into said dining room. Vernon sitting next to Mr. Granger, who in turn sat next to his wife and their daughter. Harry sat next to Hermione, as per her request, and Petunia sat on the other side of Vernon with Dudley on her side.

The roast Petunia had been slaving all day on turned out to be... mediocre at best, due to the fact that she decided not to let Harry take care of it. He was no culinary genius, but he knew his way around the kitchen, it was his job after all. He found out that Mr. and Mrs. Granger were dentists, very well off dentists. They had bought number 5 across the street, and had remodeled it to their likes, which to Vernon meant they were definitely well to do. Dudley excused himself to the loo but never came back, and they heard him enjoying the tele in the next room. Harry and Hermione didn't care, though; they were getting on like two peas in a pod.

Petunia engaged Mrs. Granger in conversation, but it was basically one sided as Petunia was a gossip monger and a bit of a pest. Vernon did the same with Mr. Granger, but as they both enjoyed golf, it was a little more balanced. Harry and Hermione were prattling on about school, much to the young girls delight. It seemed that Harry loved to learn, and he was not above showing interest in it either. It felt to the both of them as the start of a beautiful friendship. They were practically the same age, they loved learning, they were best friends! That was it! At that age, it's how it worked.

~T~

Vernon and Petunia did not like the fact that their freak of a nephew got along so well with the neighbors daughter. It should be their Duddikins, not the boy. They couldn't exactly say anything about it though; it wasn't like the Grangers were a bad influence. The neighborhood loved them, they were kind, kept their home and yard clean, and their daughter and the Potter boy were always making baked goods for everyone. The Dursley parents had to begrudgingly let Harry earn the grades he was able to, otherwise the neighbors would talk and that was not good.

The years went by, and though they had their little childhood squabbles here and there, Harry and Hermione were basically attached at the hip. It was cool October day, the first to be exact, when Harry noticed that Hermione was kind of fidgety. She seemed to be waiting for something, and her mother was the same. He came up and sat beside her, smiling and giving her a one armed hug.

"What's wrong, 'Mione? You're so... jumpy." She smiled weakly at him and shrugged, then her mother perked up softly.

"Ah! I... just remember. Harry, you should probably get back to your house. We have a visitor coming today and wel-" She paled softly when the doorbell rang, and then went to get it. They had received a letter two weeks prior, just shortly after Hermione's 11th birthday, and had sent a reply. Harry wondered what was going on and then Mrs. Granger came back with an elderly looking woman. She wore a robe and looked like one of those ladies in the play about Victorian England Harry had went to with the Grangers. She wasn't severely old looking, but she was more certainly getting on in her years.

"Ah... Had I known you had a visitor, I would have waited. My apologies, Mrs. Granger." Mrs. Granger shook her head and smiled.

"Quite alright, Harry was just about to head home." The older woman nodded and then when Harry looked at her she gasped and stumbled back, hand on her chest.

"Bless my soul! Harry Potter!" Harry blinked at her knowing his name and he tilted his head.

"You know me, Ma'am?" The woman blinked and then frowned.

"Know you? Of course I know you! Everyone in our world knows you! You should..." She then growled, it was not a pleasant or very welcome sound coming from the formidable looking female. "Dursley..." The name was said with venom, and Harry flinched softly. "Mr. Potter will have no need to leave, this will concern him as well, just a tad earlier than anticipated." Harry sat next to Hermione and the other three occupants of the room gasped as the woman took out a stick and turned a handkerchief she dropped into a stiff, high back chair.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, I am the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She smiled softly at the gob smacked expressions, though the one from Harry bothered her. He should know at least some things! "I am also teacher of Transfiguration, what you just saw. I have a mastery in it as well, what you would call as Mastery in your own schooling." Mrs. Granger sat back with a soft whimper.

"The letter you received was truthful, Ms. Granger here is a witch, and Mr. Potter is a wizard. However, he should not receive his letter until he is 11." Harry frowned softly but then looked at Hermione.

"This is why you were so twitchy?" She nodded sheepishly and gave her a one armed hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek. He never really entered the 'girls are icky' phase, but he wasn't near the 'girls are fantastic' phase either. "Well, no reason to be, right? We'll get to go to the same school!" She smiled and gave him a hug, then Harry turned back to McGonagall.

"Is being a wizard how I turned Mrs. Turnblat's hair blue?" He flushed softly at the embarrassing memory, though she had been having a go at Hermione, he would not let that happen!

"Yes, that is what we like to call accidental magic. Your magical core is not yet refined, and with extreme emotion you can act out." With that she went into a explanation about Diagon Alley, the Wizarding world, and even a bit on how she knew Harry and the like.

And from there the time line deviated. A smiling eternal one watched as the flow of time shifted. There was no Gryffindor trio, but the Diamond Duo as he coined. There was no troll incident, no Basilisk... Harry did get his normal, happy childhood and school life. Dominus nodded and then turned his attention to the countless he watched and took care of. Already looking for the next one to deserve his touch.

* * *

AN: I wanted to go on, but I didn't want to turn it into another 25k snippet. I might do another time travel story, but with Harry going back to like 5th year or something. As always, read, review, enjoy!


	6. Snippet 6: Change of Plans

Disclaimer: Still does not belong to me, but I enjoy building my own sandcastles in Mrs. Rowling's sandbox.

AN: This is an idea I got from a story I had written for a friend. It's another time travel one, but not like the previous. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Snippet # 6: Change of Plans

Harry Potter was walking away from yet another detention with 'Professor' Umbridge. His hand was on fire, and he was sure if this kept up he'd have yet another wonderful scar to show his friends and family. He walked, more like stumbled down the hall, trying to stay away from the blood loss. Five hours... five (literally) bloody hours he was in detention. It was midnight and he expected Snape to pop out from one of the dark corners and assign him a years' worth of detention. He stumbled yet again when a blinding flash of light entered the corridor, and then knew he was losing it as he saw himself standing before him. He blinked softly and with a low groan of pain, he passed out.

~CoP~

Harry blinked as he woke up to the familiar sterile color and smell of the hospital wing. He groaned and sat up, then muttered to himself with a small smirk as he let realization dawn on him.

"It worked... it actually worked." He chuckled and then winced at his hand as it throbbed in pain. He snarled softly at it, the faint 'I must not tell lies.' etched onto his hand. It was still early in the school year, so he had time to treat it. He looked around him to see that the sun was barely peeking from the horizon, meaning it was about 7 or so. He got up out of bed and stretched, remembering that his younger body was still weak and un-conditioned. He flexed his muscles and grumbled, he would have to fix this. He turned to see Madame Pomfrey coming his way, a slight glare on her face.

"Just going to the loo, ma'am. Then going right back into bed, I want to relax a bit more." She was surprised at his lack of protest to being there, but she nodded and watched him. He came out of the loo a little bit after entering and took a seat. She whipped her wand out and ran some diagnostic charms on him.

"Your core is steadily recharging. Thank your lucky stars the Fat Friar was roaming the halls. Went straight for me, I was on the verge of sleep myself." She tsk's softly and then took his marred hand, starting to cover it in what he knew was murlap essence mixed with essence of Dittany. He smiled at her, and she nodded softly.

"Care to explain what exactly happened to you, Mr. Potter?" Harry sat back and explained everything. From Umbridge's blood quills to McGonagall's' 'keep your head down.' She huffed at everything and shook her head.

"Ridiculous. I knew that woman was trouble. As appointed physician for Hogwarts, and authority on your health, I am hereby rescinding your detentions. If she wishes to contest, have her take it up with me. I may work here, but I am an employee of St. Mungo's, and I will not have a student mistreated under the guise of discipline." She huffed and he let her know there were no others that he knew of who got the detentions he did. He allowed her to take pictures of the wound was the essence's were absorbed, for medical documentation.

Harry spent the rest of the day enjoying the rather welcome hospitality of the hospital matron. She was a lovely witch when she was not in healer mode. He listened as she told stories of his father and mother, stories he had not heard in his previous time line. She was a witch with a rather long memory, and he liked that. During lunch, as she was dealing with a Slytherin 7th year who was getting nuts with his NEWT studying, he thought about what he was going to change.

He thought about the Horcrux in his head again and frowned, he could get it out easily, and the goblins did everything for the right price. He smirked in thought, yeah, the little green money grubbers loved making gold. He was going to make sure that Arthur was nowhere NEAR the prophecy, or anyone else for that matter. He knew it by heart after all. Harry, if he could manage it, was not going to let anyone fall to Tom or Dumbledore's stupid plans. He did not spend 10 years studying to come back and not use every moment to the best of his ability.

Another reason he came back was kind of selfish, but he didn't give a flying fuck about that. He was going to see her again. See her when she was still perky, full of life, not the frumpy, waste she had become. He sighed as he thought of his brown eyed, bushy haired bookworm friend. A grin on his face at the thought of seeing her smile. For him it had been almost 25 years since she last smiled. She became a ministry employee, and then after her first kid it was decided for her that it was all she would be allowed to do. By the time he came back she had trumped Molly in the child department, with 9 out, and the 10th and 11th on the way. He sighed and shook his head, not this time.

~CoP~

Harry was let out of the Infirmary around 7 that night, and smirked in thought about what would happen come the next morning. He was supposed to be in detention, but with Madame Pomfrey's words he was let go. He couldn't wait to see the toad's face when she found out the news. He went to his tower and spoke the password, entering the slightly noisy common room and sitting beside a studying Hermione. She barely noticed the shift till she was flipping a page and saw someone beside her. She looked up and blinked.

"Harry?" He nodded and smiled and she looked at her analog watch before looking at him. "Aren't you supposed to be in detention with Prof. Umbridge?" Harry shrugged and instead of letting her get all heated he clarified for her.

"As my acting physician, and the same of Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey rescinded my detentions for my health." He glanced at his hand then at Hermione again.

"Oh... well that's great!" She smiled and gave him a hug, and to her surprise he returned it with gusto. He broke the hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So! What are you studying tonight?" She blushed prettily at his kiss but cleared her throat and started talking about a theory about Charms she had been wondering about. He listened and put in his two knuts every so often, until the door to the tower burst open with Umbridge, McGonagall, and Dumbledore standing there. It seems he didn't have to wait for the next morning after all.

"Mr. Potter! You are supposed to be in my office. You still have two weeks of detention. I guess I will just have to add another week." She glared and almost snarled when she smiled at her.

"I apologize for not informing you, Professor, but your detentions were rescinded." He was not being condescending, or rude, but stating a fact. She rounded on Dumbledore and McGonagall, the only ones (in her mind) with the power to do that.

"It wasn't them, Professor." She turned back and he answered before she could ask who. "It was Madame Pomfrey, acting as my own and the school physician. She felt your detentions were bad for my health, so she cancelled them." He smiled and she growled.

"We'll see about that!" She huffed and stormed out, Harry giving a soft glare at his head of house before he went back to talking with Hermione. McGonagall and Dumbledore left after Umbridge, to see just what would happen with their hospital matron, and Harry shook his head softly. He was too busy in the presence of his favorite person in the world.

~CoP~

Later that same night Harry was in the room of requirement, thinking about how to get to the goblins when he laughed to himself and cleared his throat.

"Dobby!" There was the telltale ~crack~ of elf travel and Harry smiled. "It's good to see you, my friend." He chuckled when Dobby collided with his legs and nearly wept with joy at Harry calling him a friend. "I have a question for you, Dobby."

"Yes! What can Dobby be doing for the great Harry Potter sir?" He was bubbling in anticipation.

"Do you and Winky still need a family?" Dobby, though still eager, wilted a bit.

"Dobby be wanting a family, but Winky be needing one terribly. She is so close to dying, she wants not to bond with the castle." He frowned and Harry nodded. He cleared his throat again and spoke with firm command.

"Winky!" There was a delay, then a lighter ~crack~ as the sicker looking elf popped in. She stumbled softly but Dobby caught her. She looked around and blinked softly before looking at Harry.

"Youse be calling Winky, Mr. Harry Potter?" He smiled and nodded, kneeling to put a hand on her shoulder.

"The house of Potter is looking for two elves. It has found one in Dobby." At this the elf literally fainted and Harry chuckled. "But it needs another... will Winky be that elf?" He smiled, giving her cheek a gentle caress, letting some of his unbound magic flow into her pale face. She sighed and put a hand on his and nodded.

"If you will haves Winky, yes. Winky will be best elf for the Potter family." Harry nodded and after waking up the unconscious elf he bound them both to his family. He was sitting on the floor, looking them both in the eye when he gave them his first order as their master.

"There is an elf, who lives in the most ancient and noble house of Black. His name is Kreacher." Dobby sneered and Harry nodded. "Yes, I see you know him, Dobby." The elf nodded and Harry went back to looking at them both. "He has not only failed the house of Black, but he is doing everything he can to go against his orders and rules. We cannot have that. I need you two to enact elven justice upon him. When that is done, seek out the lord Black. Tell him that I have taken you as my elves, and if the house of Black needs cleaning he need only ask." Dobby nodded, as did Winky, though hers was a little slower.

"The lord Black is my godfather; he will not harm you, Winky." She nodded and bowed her head in apology and he smiled. "Go, return if the lord Black wishes to contact me." They both ~cracked~ away before Harry cursed himself. "Fuck... Dobby!" The elf returned, confused for a moment.

"Yes master Harry Potter sir?" Harry chuckled softly and smiled.

"Master Potter, or Harry sir is fine, Dobby. I need you to take me to Gringotts; I have need of the goblins." Dobby frowned but nodded before grasping his masters' hand and taking him away from the room of requirement. They appeared just outside of Gringotts, Dobby knew better than to take his master inside and lose him just as he got him. Dobby popped away after a bow and Harry stepped inside, confident but not cocky. It was a little less active at this time of night, nearly midnight on a Saturday, but the goblins didn't understand the concept of closing hours. Without even looking up the goblin he approached spoke.

"What is it, human?" Harry smiled softly, he loved dealing with these little bastards, and it was amusing when you surprised them. He leaned in and spoke in a whisper, but the goblin heard him loud and clear.

"I am here to trade with Ms. Traxlemaxle." The goblin looked up, eyes wide and then they narrowed as he snapped his fingers. Two guards came over and he pointed to Harry.

"Take this... young man to the powder room." A nearby wizard snickered as Harry was led away by the goblins. Harry was not dragged or forced, but the goblins did not speak to him on their little trek. They walked for about 10 minutes through tunnels and down stairs before the goblins stopped and pointed to a door that was half there. The other half blown off in some fashion.

"Good luck, wizard." They sneered and left, Harry shaking his head and walking the rest of the distance. He came up to the half door and knocked the first half of 'shave and a haircut'. After about 30 seconds he got 'two bits' back in a knock then a sharp, high pitched.

"Come in!" Harry did just that, ducking under the door and smiling in fondness at what he saw. The room, probably as large as the great hall, was filled with barrels. Some were empty, others were barely barrels at all, but most were filled with a fine, grey powder. Gunpowder, that is. He went towards the center to where a work station was set up, with a slightly larger, female goblin sitting at it and fiddling with a stick of dynamite.

"What can I do for you, short stuff?" Harry snickered and looked at her, giving a grin and speaking.

"Well, Souzxie, it's what I can do for you." She raised an eyebrow, he knew her first name, and very... very few non-goblins knew her name. She made a gesture, with the stick in her hand, signaling for him to go on.

"I know of two." He held up two fingers. "Ancient and noble houses that have gone against their Gringotts contractual agreements. And these houses are wealthy." Souzxie blinked and grinned a grin that would make Hagrid shudder in fear.

"Oh... please, have a seat, young wizard. Yes, let's have ourselves a conversation." She cackled and he sat down on a provided stool, starting to talk with the crazy goblin.

~CoP~

Harry left the bank around 4am after some serious negotiations. Negotiations being he and the psychotic goblin took a few sticks of dynamite and a very long cart ride to two of the lowest vaults in under Gringotts. Their first stop was the Lestrange vault, and Souzxie slid her finger down the front of the vault door. She had skillfully moved around the cursed coins and took the cup from the very back of the vault. She then left with Harry and went to the Malfoy vault. She took great pride and joy in opening this vault. As a long time account holder the Malfoy's had taken the option to have a key only lock, no goblin could open this with their magic. Most wizards did not do this as they trusted the goblins, for the most part.

Souzxie, apart from maybe the goblin king, was the only one who could bypass this. While the king had a universal key, Souzxie had gunpowder and a deliciously evil cackle. Her laugh echoed through the cave and when the dynamite went off and blew the vault door to smithereens her laugh was even louder. Armed goblins came to the alarm of a vault being broken into, but they stopped when they saw who had broken into it. Souzxie was daughter in law to the goblin king, and he preferred her to his actual children, so she had plenty of authority.

She had explained everything to the bank manager when they got back up to the top, and the assets of both families were being poured into the coffers of the goblin nation, which was a considerable sum to say the least. All Harry wanted in return was the removal of the Horcrux into his possession and the removal of the one in his scar. That went well enough for him, and he found himself back at Hogwarts at 5 after 4, hitting the bed in the R.O.R like a log and passing out, feeling accomplished.

~CoP~

Harry woke at about 11am the next day, glad it was Sunday so he didn't have to worry about detentions for skipping classes. He yawned and after a quick report from Dobby and a note from Sirius he went to shower and change for the day. He yawned and walked into the common room, ignoring the looks he got as he went up to change. He didn't blame them, but he didn't care. His robes were covered with dust from the explosions, Souzxie insisted on testing more sticks on the Malfoy vaults, just in case.

Harry came down from cleaning and changing and made his way to lunch, not even bothering to pay attention to the glares and wary looks he got. He sat next to Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which caused her to flush and look at him surprised.

"Good afternoon, 'Mione." He smiled and started eating as she blushed and smiled back with her own greeting. "What are you reading there?" She hummed and showed him the book she had. It was labeled 'Creatures and Bonds.'

"Something I found on the foot of my bed this morning. I took it over to Prof. McGonagall for checking and she said it was all clean." She put a bookmark on the page she was on and flipped to another. "Did you know that House elves need a source of magic to latch onto or they die?" She asked in a hushed whisper of barely hidden shock.

Harry nodded, smiling softly, whispering to her. "Yeah, I knew that, 'Mione. It's why two certain house elves are now bound to the house of Potter." She blinked and he winked, putting a finger to his lips. "I'll tell you all about it later, alright?" She nodded and then went back to her reading.

He spent the rest of the day just... relaxing. Mostly with Hermione, though he did roam around the castle for an hour or two closer to curfew. He came across someone he had been rather close friends with in the previous time line, and had watched them leave England, never returning. It had hurt him, but he understood. He wondered if he could prevent it this time. He came up to said person and smiled before speaking.

"Quel lome ithil seler." He bowed and then smiled at her gob smacked reaction. After a minute or so she responded in kind.

"Quel lome taur toror." She bowed her head then spoke in her dreamy voice, whispering, almost fearfully. "How did you know...?" He shrugged and she was then almost completely in his personal space. Eyes no longer wide and round, but almond shaped and searching, still however their color was still silvery grey. "You reek of mother magic's touch... you are not the same Harry... yet you are." He nodded and she stepped back, eyes back to their 'normal' appearance.

"I won't tell anyone, Luna, there is no reason for it. Though, I'd like to be friends." She smiled and nodded, and he ended up escorting her to Ravenclaw tower right before curfew. It was a little known fact that Selene Lovegood nee Featherstep, was a rare breed of elf of the Moon clan. They could appear as human on a whim, so they blended in well. Luna learned very early how to conceal herself, but she longed for the acknowledgement of one who knew what she was. Harry was not an elf, but he spoke fluent elven and enjoyed the conversation he had, and would enjoy the conversations he would have with her. He was walking back to Gryffindor tower when he ran into the headmaster. He nodded politely and stopped as Dumbledore smiled and spoke in his normal grandfatherly way.

"Ah, on your way back before curfew, Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded and noticed Dumbledore was not looking him in the eye, and he remembered exactly the reason.

"My shields are tight, Headmaster. Besides, you don't have to worry about the Horcrux." He watched Dumbledore blink in surprise before the smile came back, though a little nervous.

"So you found out, my boy?" Harry nodded and Dumbledore sighed. "Shall we head to my office then? I feel there is much to discuss."

"After you, headmaster." Dumbledore nodded and made his way towards his office with Harry in tow, both in a calm, albeit a slightly awkward silence. Dumbledore said the password (Jelly Belly), and they ascended the stairs to his office. They took a seat in respective spots and Dumbledore looked up.

"How much do you know, Mr. Potter?" Harry leaned back and hummed, smiling.

"I know what they are, where they are, how to get rid of them, and what is in the Department of Mysteries." Dumbledore was shocked to speechlessness, so Harry continued. "The one in my head is gone though, Headmaster. The goblins took care of that last night. I took a little journey after midnight, sorry." He didn't look sorry at all, but could Dumbledore fault him for getting rid of that taint from his body?

"How did you come upon this knowledge, Harry?" Dumbledore was back to his grandfatherly persona, having switched to serious Wizard mode for a second.

"A little of this, a little of that. Just know that I am still on your side, and I want to get this dealt with." Harry thought for a moment before he smiled. Ah! Perhaps you and I can take a trip to the D.O.M. and I can get it so Tommy boy doesn't?" He smirked at Dumbledore's soft chuckle at calling the so called dark lord 'Tommy boy.'

"Yes, perhaps we can, Harry. Is there anything else you'd like to talk about before I let you go back to your dorm? You have given me plenty to ponder." He asked, fingers steeped in front of his face.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. Uhm... I know it's important, but you should stop using the order to patrol the prophecy room. No need to get them attacked or something if snake face sends any goons or that large snake of his." Dumbledore thought about it and nodded. He then took out a piece of parchment and wrote something on it before handing it to Harry.

"In case you are caught out of bounds by a professor. It is past curfew now. Thank you, for being honest, Harry. Perhaps we can have tea and discuss the locations before we get them?" Harry nodded and with a playful salute he went off to his dorm.

~CoP~

The next weeks leading up to the Yule holiday were filled with an abundance of events of interest. The first being that many people saw one Luna Lovegood around Harry, rather frequently. She could be often seen sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder and arms wrapped around one of his as they talked. Rumors started about them being together, but that was quashed rather wonderfully with the second event to take place.

That was the rather sudden, and public, snogging of his best friend: Hermione Granger. It had been originally to silence her as she had been arguing with Luna about one of her creatures. It turned into more than just one simple kiss though, and now the whole school knew they were seeing each other more than just friendly like. That really didn't bother anyone, except for a certain male Weasley, but he got over it quickly when one Lavender Brown came in to wipe that frown off his lips.

Another event of notice was when one Professor Umbridge tried to give a detention to a large collection of gathered students for practicing spells. She had come across them in a large, abandoned hall that Harry had had the elves clean out for such a thing, and she was smirking and eager to start giving out punishments. That was until she saw that the Headmaster himself was giving the class. Her face had gone from smug and sinister to apoplectic and puce.

The next day there was one of her new educational Decree's banning such a gathering, but she had forgotten that while she was the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, the group had been sanctioned by the headmaster. His ruling was absolute, and she could do nothing about that. She could try, but as no child was endangered or getting hurt in anyway, she had no legs to stand on.

The Yule holiday came and Harry insisted that Hermione spend it with her parents. He wanted to spend it with her, but he knew how little she saw them. She thanked him, and would chew him out when she got back as one of his gifts to her (and her parents) was a paid in full trip a Tropical island getaway. He would be spending time with his own family that holiday season. Which included one werewolf, a metamorphmagus, an escaped 'convict' and a few other members of the Black family. Life was good, and he would be doing what he could to make it better.

~CoP~

The rest of the year passed mostly without incident, and the Horcrux's were taken care of with no problem what so ever. Harry had confided partially in Dumbledore about knowing what Tom's plan was. Lying just a bit that he had seen it before he removed the Horcrux, he didn't want to tell anyone except maybe Hermione, that he was from the future. The day the normal vision was sent they had planned a nice little ambush for Tom, and it was going to be... fun.

Just as he had remembered, Malfoy, Lestrange, Dolohov and a few others showed up. However unlike last time, Harry was alone in the hall of prophecy, to their eyes at least. He reached up to pick the orb from the shelf before he smirked and held his hand back.

"Might as well come out, gentleman and crazy psycho." He turned at the soft cackle from said psycho, looking as they appeared from the darkened shelves.

"So you are not so... imperceptive, Mr. Potter." Harry turned to see one Lucius Malfoy speaking. "Pick it up... and hand it to us, and we'll make sure you leave here... alive." He heard a barely restrained snicker from the lunatic Bellatrix before smiling.

"Hmm... alright." He saw a brief moment of surprise on Lucius' face before he schooled it back. "If you answer a question of mine, is that alright?" Lucius raised an eyebrow and nodded curtly.

"Awesome! So, tell me... Lucius, Bella darling." He smirked. "How does it feel to be... poor?" He saw Lucius flinch and Bellatrix scowl. "Hurts, doesn't it?" He reached for the orb then swore. "Damn! That was two questions. Either way, enjoy Azkaban." With that the battle ended before it even began. Unspeakables' and Aurors came out of disillusionment and from under cloaks, catching the death eaters in their costumes and right in the act of being well... death eaters.

Harry made his way to the Atrium and was juggling the prophecy between his two hands when he felt the familiar dark magic of the dark 'lord'. He grinned and glanced over his shoulder, smiling softly.

"It was foolish of you to come here, Tom. The Aurors are on their way." He felt a bit bad for stealing Dumbledore's line, but it was fun to say. Voldemort growled and looked at the prophecy in Harry's hand.

"Give it to me, boy, and I will kill you at another time." Harry huffed and gave him a two finger salute before he took out a walther PP, one of James Bond's weapons in days past.

"You know, I wonder, just how fast are you Tom." With that he dropped the prophecy and took aim with both hands before letting out three loud cracks from the sidearm he was carrying. Voldemort summoned the prophecy and as it reached his hand he stumbled back from a shot to the chest and two to the head. The expression on his face was priceless to Harry, and he could honestly say he was glad it was so... anticlimactic. He put the gun away and walked over to the body of Voldemort. He watched as he slowly started to disintegrate as his body was a magical construct. He grinned with a cheeky wave as Fudge and his cronies came just in time to see Voldemort's body as it slowly melted away into nothingness.

"He's back! That's not possible!" Fudge cried, more like whimpered, and Harry scoffed.

"He's been back for a year, idiot, you're just not in the business of investigating. Either way, he's dead again. This time for good, won't have any way to come back. Last necromancer was Morgana Le Fey, and she burned all of her stuff before they killed her." He shrugged and then started walking towards Dumbledore who had arrived right behind fudge.

"Can I get a portkey to Hogwarts? I'm tired and I want to see my girlfriend before I pass out." Dumbledore chuckled softly and did as was asked of him; he had to stay in the ministry. He shook his head as Harry gave the two finger salute to Fudge before disappearing in a wash of color.

~CoP~

Harry Potter enjoyed the rest of his year at Hogwarts, breezing through his O.W.L.'s along with Hermione. They would get their results in the summer, but Harry already knew they would be amazing. The summer came and went, along it Harry and Hermione's... innocence, but they had both been ready for that. Harry thought it was the best birthday present he could have ever gotten from her, and made it his business to make her 17th one to remember, but that's another story.

The years came and went, and without Voldemort weighing him down he actually managed to have a good, normal life. Well, as normal a life can be for the boy-who-won. There were no more needless deaths, no Hogwarts or Wizarding world in ruin, and his little bookworm continued to blossom into the woman he knew she could be. They grew closer, and eventually married a few years out of Hogwarts. They had kids, but Harry was not about to let her turn into a frumpy little housewife. He preferred to be the cool house husband, and she was perfectly fine with that. It was a good life, and not a single moment was regretted.

* * *

AN: Alright, that's my little attempt at the normal time travel stories. Hope it was ok, I kind of teetered away from it towards the end, but I tried to salvage it! Anyway, read, review, enjoy.

Elven:

Quel lome ithil seler: Good evening, Moon sister.

Quel lome taur toror: Good evening, wood brother.


	7. Snippet 7: Druid Child

Disclaimer: Nothing but the stuff that is not in cannon belongs to anyone but J.K. Rowling.

AN: SO, I had this idea while in the shower... it just, popped in there. There will be, once again, a lot Gary Stu in here, or is it just Cliché Powerful!Harry? Either way, here it is. Hope everyone enjoys my brain vomit.

AN2: I realize as I open this up to write some more, there are a lot of similarities to my 4th snippet, I apologize about that, but my brain tends to go in the same direction a lot of the time. Either way, here it is.

* * *

Snippet #7

Petunia Dursley nee Evans, was doing something she vowed never to do again: attempt to contact someone in the magical world. She had a letter in hand that she had worked for six hours on, it was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. She smiled sadly at the still sleeping form of her nephew, but she knew that she had to get this done. There was no way Harry could stay here, not with Vernon being the... bigot he was. She loved the man, but there were some things you couldn't change. She would have loved to take care of her nephew, have him grow up with her Duddkins, but Vernon would never agree to that. Instead, she would send him away. She walked out to her backyard in the middle of the day, most housewives out getting groceries, so she was safe.

"Can I get an... owl? I have a letter for a wizard?" She felt foolish asking this, but she was desperate. She had never been told, but she was a squib. The Wizarding world decided that squibs would never need to be told unless they were born to Wizarding families, why get their brains thinking of possibilities for the like. It was because she was a squib that an owl flew down to her and perched harmlessly on her arm. She stroked the feather softly, like she had watched Lily do, and sat on her outside table, letting the owl hop off.

"I have a letter here for a Remus Lupin. Please... please take it to him as fast as you can. I only have so many days alone here." She felt foolish talking to an owl, but after a few blinks it nodded and she sighed in relief. She tied the letter to the owl's leg and then watched it fly off. The mail re-direct wards were not up yet, so she had done it just in time. She leaned back and closed her eyes with a sigh before going in to take care of her nephew. She had a week before Vernon and Dudley came back from the American Drill Convention with (she shuddered) her sister-in-law Marge.

~Break~

Remus Lupin was at the Leaky Cauldron, bottle of fire whiskey in one hand, shot glass in another. He was on his second bottle, working on his way to his third. He needed it, even if right now his budget couldn't handle it. His brothers in all but blood were either dead or terrible backstabbing... mutts. He growled and took another shot. His best friend, Lily, she was gone. Sure, James had been his best mate, and even spent his free time to become and animagus to help him, but Lily... oh she was just the sweetest girl. She was like a sister to him, and she was gone now. He took another shot, anger replaced by sorrow. His pack was down to two... and he didn't even know where his cub was! He looked up when the bottle was taken from his hand by Tom the bartender.

"We'll have enough of that now, Remus. Can't be getting drunk, not this early in the day. Besides, you got yourself a letter." He gestured to the owl sitting off to the side, hooting impatiently. Remus blinked and nodded.

"Uh... thank you, Tom." The bartender nodded and Remus took out a preserved, dead rat from his coat and gave it to the owl. He carried them just in case, something he learned from Hagrid. He took the letter and the owl flew off. Guess there was no need for a response. He opened it and started to read.

_Remus Lupin,_

_You may not know me very well, or perhaps at all, I am not sure what my sister told you. My name is Petunia, and you lost your friends, the family they grew into you for you, but I lost my sister. We were so close before... before her last year. I kept in touch with her scarcely, but not like we used to._

_ As to the reason of this letter, I have what is the very last link to my sister in my home right now, but I cannot for the life of me, take care of him. I want to, god knows I want take care of little Harry, but I just can't. My own son comes first, and my husband would never allow a wizard to grow up in his house. Please, you have to come and take him away. Take him someplace far, I'll sign anything to transfer guardianship to you. After you get this, please come over. I live at Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey._

_ Hopefully,_

_Petunia_

Remus couldn't believe this; his cub was still within his grasp, still safe. He took a deep shuddering breath, to steady himself, and then nodded to himself. He tossed the parchment into the ever glowing fire in the hearth of the Cauldron and nodded to Tom before going to the apparition point and disappearing with a soft ~crack~.

~Break~

He appeared with barely a sound and made his way towards number four. He knocked softly, in his threadbare, but respectable suit, and the door was opened almost immediately. Petunia was not what you would call a conventional beauty, but she was not a completely horse faced woman. She had slightly red tinged hair like her sister, but her eyes were a startling blue compared to Lily's sparkling Green.

"Remus?" Her voice, soft like her sisters, asked. When he nodded she tugged him inside and sighed softly.

"Good... good. I have been a wreck all morning." He was about to ask something when he heard a soft, giggling laugh from the living room. Before she could say anything he was gone in a flash, almost as if he had apparated again. Petunia gasped and then heard the even more enthusiastic laughing from the 15 month old baby in the living room. She went to look in and couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. Remus was sniffing softly as he held Harry close, Harry playing with his hair and glasses lightly as he was so glad to see a familiar face.

"I have all the papers ready, Remus. Sign them, take them, and just... go. Lily told me the goblins don't care about your... problem. You can probably hire someone once a month to watch Harry." Remus was surprised, though he shouldn't have been. With how close Lily had mentioned she had been to Petunia, he should have known she had been told about his affliction.

"Our world will never take those papers seriously. They'll take him from me; probably throw me into Azkaban for it too." He snorted and then smiled as Harry rested on his chest, falling asleep as he was comfortable.

"Screw them, Remus! This is Harry we are talking about... leave the country. Go talk to the Goblins, they respect and honor my world's laws even more than yours." He nodded and still holding Harry to him went to go sign the papers. He thanked Petunia, and after another tearful goodbye to the boy she would have raised as her son, they left.

~Break~

Remus opted to take mundane transportation to London instead of apparating, he didn't want to hurt Harry or wake him up. The little boy slept all the way to London, and even through getting most of the work done with the Goblins. As it turned out, he was listed as one of the guardians for Harry to go to should the Potters pass away. He not only got legal guardianship in both worlds, though the Wizarding one would strip him of theirs, he also got a lifetime supply of wolfsbane for his 'furry little problem'. He was also put in charge of the Potter vaults, and the goblins would never give that over to the Ministry or anyone else.

"We need to get out of Britain... any suggestions, account master Grognock?" He asked the goblin of the Potter accounts as they were wrapping up.

"Yes, we already have transportation ready for the two of you. Already taken out of the Potter accounts, no need to worry." He waved it off and then started walking with Remus out of the office down one of the hallways. "It is magical in nature, but not nearly as uncomfortable as your wizards' mode of transportation." He snorted and brought them to a rather new looking mine cart.

"It is an hour trip, and half way through you shall pass through a goblin portal to your new destination. It is... extremely expensive." He had a wide toothy grin. "But to the Potters it is but a pittance. Don't worry, it doesn't go... too fast." He snickered softly and Remus nodded as he got into the cart with a lightly fussing Harry.

"Safe journey, wolf." Remus nodded and then the cart was off. Not nearly as fast as the normal goblin carts, but it was not exactly slow either. Harry stopped fussing almost immediately and went into a gleeful bit of giggling and laughing. He had a thing for speed, and Remus was happy he could enjoy that.

~Break~

An hour passed and Remus and Harry shuddered as they went through the portal. It was like passing through a waterfall, without the wetness afterwards. They got out of the cart and were met, but not by goblins'. Remus gasped softly as he saw the female in front of him. She was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono, and she bowed softly, she even chuckled lightly when Remus blurted out in awe.

"You're and anthromorph!" She nodded and smiled her vulpine features soft and welcoming.

"Yes, I am. My name is Akage, and I am here to be your guide and translator until you learn the language yourself." He nodded and walked with her, Harry fascinated by the walking, talking fox beside them. He couldn't understand what she was saying really, as the words she was using were a tad too advanced for him, but her voice soothing. She was about Remus' height, and much slimmer. The kimono was not tight to her body, but it didn't hang loose so Remus could see just how much of a woman she was.

They were taken to an office where everything was finalized, and where Remus was assured that the English ministry would have no legal recourse to have them taken back, or prosecuted by law. They were safe here, and that made Remus smile. They would be living in a magical village of Anthromorphs, and Remus was told he would be safe and welcome there. They understood the affliction of lycanthropy, and he was informed that they could be around him in the full moon without danger to them. They reached their new home, and Remus was happy with it. He would raise Harry to the best of his ability, but they wouldn't be alone.

~Break~

It was a full three months before Albus Dumbledore realized that his instruments monitoring the Dursley residence were dead. The only one still active was the instrument that showed him the health of Harry Potter. He was quick to go to number four, and was surprised to see the Dursley's were not there. There was a large 'For Sale' sign on the yard and Dumbledore quickly found out they moved not two weeks prior. This was unacceptable! Harry needed to be with his relatives, exactly where he put them. It was for his plans, for the greater good!

He was frantic in his search, and eventually found out that the Dursley's moved out to America, apparently Vernon had gotten a promotion and it was much better for him to move than stay with a lower salary. He explained it all in the letter to Petunia, didn't she understand? He also found out that just three of them moved, it meant she had given up Harry Potter. He searched the orphanages, but to no avail. He searched the ministry, but they did not know.. he had one avenue left. He swallowed his pride and went to the goblins. He was taken to the office of the Potter accounts and was seated in a nice, cushy chair as the goblin in charge of said account, Grognock.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Dumbledore?" He spoke, in his no nonsense, business tone. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling merrily, hiding his panicked inner mind.

"I was wondering if you knew the location of Mr. Potter. As his magi-" He was cut off by the raised hand of the goblin.

"I am afraid you are mistaken, Mr. Dumbledore. You were not a preferred guardian in the Potter will. His magical, and muggle guardian are one in the same, Mr. Dumbledore." He leaned back and held a not so friendly grin. "Is there anything else?" Dumbledore blinked before nodding.

"Yes, I must know who his guardian is. They must be protected, you see." Grognock chuckled softly.

"Seeing as you do not know where they are, I am sure they are quite protected. I will humor you, though, Mr. Dumbledore. Young Mr. Potter, and his guardian one Remus Lupin, are safe and happy." Dumbledore froze, that was bad. Very, very bad.

"I am afraid that cannot be. As unfortunate as it is, Mr. Lupin is a werewolf, and thus cannot care for a magical child." He frowned, looking disappointed, but inside he was feeling relief, until the goblin spoke again... with a tooth filled, smug grin.

"Yes... in Great Britain that is correct. However, they are no longer in this country, Mr. Dumbledore. Mr. Lupin has it very well under control. Upon his days of transformation young Mr. Potter is taken care of by certified, respectable people. Not only that, but those same people are in constant contact with the child, so he is familiar with them. While he does not yet understand his guardians affliction, he will... in time. If there is nothing else, I have investments to take care of under Mr. Lupin's request." He sat up, ready to leave.

"Remus cannot have control over the Potter accounts, the ministry forbade it." After that he flinched at the growl that came from the goblin.

"Do not presume to spout your trivial laws to me, Wizard! Your idiotic ministry signed over the rights for us to care for their gold and wills when you LOST the last rebellion! I am sure you do not want to be the starting catalyst for the next one. Get. Out!" He snarled and then left, after directing a few guards to escort Dumbledore from the building, barely responsive as he learned the truth.

Albus Dumbledore was at a loss, but that didn't last long. He quickly called in some favors and found that Harry and Remus were in a secluded village in the countryside of Japan. He made sure that he took care of some things; he wouldn't be gone for long he assumed, and went via international portkey. He was Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, he could make as many as he liked.

He landed in the ministry of Japan and found himself quickly brought to a room before an English speaking wizard came to him. A Japanese wizard in a suit came and sat across from the old wizard, putting his hands in front of him on the table and leaning forward.

"And what can I do for you, Supreme Mugwump?" He asked in a neutral tone, not at all affected by the grandfatherly persona or the twinkles in his eyes.

"Domo Arigato, sir. I have something I would like to take care of before it can become an... International incident." The man did not react except to blink and wait. "There is a werewolf in your country, who has taken a child from his rightful guardians. It would be best for all parties involved if the boy was retrieved and the werewolf put to justice." He did not want to throw Remus under the bus, but it was for the greater good that Harry Potter return to Britain.

"And the name of said Werewolf and child, Supreme Mugwump?" He leaned back, hands under his chin as he did so.

"Ah! Yes, of course. That would be one Remus John Lupin, and the child is Harry James Potter." He smiled and the man took out his wand and sent a message via patronus charm. It was in the shape of a kitsune and it bounded out of the office. Five minutes or so of just staring at each other later and the door opened to a young lady with a folder. She bowed and gave it to the man before bowing to both and leaving. The man opened the file and looked at it.

"It seems everything is legal, Mr. Dumbledore. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter are citizens of Japan and Great Britain." He moved some papers and hummed. "They are in the sanctuary of the blessed ones, and are perfectly safe." He closed the file and looked up at the older male. "I see no reason to move them from their current position.

"Very well, perhaps I can speak with Remus?" He smiled. All he needed was the location of the place, and he could just portkey in and out with the child. He was already thinking of who to give the child to, perhaps the Weasleys', when the man spoke.

"No. You cannot speak with Mr. Lupin. He wishes no contact from those in Britain unless he contacts them first or there are extenuating circumstances." He closed the file and looked at the older man. "Your business in my country is done, Mr. Dumbledore. Please leave." He stood and opened the door. "A portkey has been made for your return." He looked to a Japanese Auror and the man nodded and escorted a confused Dumbledore to the portkey departure room, getting whisked away before he could even register what had happened.

Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts, to his office, and popped a lemon drop in his mouth. What was going on here, this was... crazy to say the least. He perked up and looked to Fawkes' perch only to see it empty, and he grumbled. The bird had been gone for a few weeks now, he wondered where. He shook his head and started to think, to contemplate and plan. He needed that boy! Being raised with Remus was not a good thing; he wouldn't be the weapon he needed him to be! No! He couldn't panic. Things would work out, he was sure.

~Break~

Both Remus and Harry got a surprise for them shortly after Harry's 5th birthday. They were told they had a visitor and into their home came bounding a large, Irish wolfhound and a smiling Akage. Remus was on edge immediately, but Harry was all over the dog in glee. Gasping and laughing at the licking and nuzzling coming from the beast, Remus distracted by the Vixen when she started to speak.

"He was exonerated when it was discovered he had not received a trial. The Black family lawyers pushed for it and well..." She gestured to the dog that Remus now knew to be his thought to be traitorous brother, Sirius Black. The dog stepped away from Harry, who was still giggling and then transformed. Harry gasped and looked up at him, eyes brimming ever so lightly with tears.

"Padfoot?" The rakish man nodded and then laughed softly as he was impacted by the growing boy. He picked him up and held him tightly, tears of his own down his cheeks before he started outright bawling as Remus hugged him from behind. It was a wonderful reunion, Moony glad that another of his pack had returned to him. Akage smiled and bowed out of their home, letting them catch up.

Sirius spoke of visiting as often as he could, he wanted to stay in Britain and keep an eye and ear out for things that might threaten Harry or Remus' safety. Remus was alright with that, and he explained how Harry was learning wand-less and earthen magic. The Anthromorphs had their own magic, and the Japanese culture did as well, he would be a different kid than expected when he went to Hogwarts. IF, he went to Hogwarts. While it was a bit of a sore spot for Sirius, he understood that it would probably be safer if Harry didn't go.

~Break~

Dumbledore watched the magically automated quill write out names and send out letter for those who would coming to Hogwarts this year. He waited almost impatiently as the names were not written in alphabetical order, but as the new students were felt by the magic of Hogwarts. His deputy, Minerva McGonagall came in after a day of introducing muggleborns to their Wizarding heritage when the quill started writing what he had been waiting for. Five days of waiting, but here it was!

Mr. H. Potter

2nd smallest bedroom.

House of the pleasant wolf

Kimotsuki

Japan

"Magnificent!" He took the letter before it could be sent off and was surprised when his Deputy snatched it from him. "Minerva?" She looked at the letter and raised an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression that he was living with his aunt and uncle, Albus." He smiled softly.

"Ah... I forgot to mention it. He is living with Remus Lupin, you remember him don't you?" She nodded and frowned. "Yes, they are living in Japan, where there is no discrimination of werewolves. If I can have that back, Minerva, I will deliver it personally." She raised her eyebrow at him again and shook her head.

"I am afraid not, Albus. I will send this with an international owl, while you go to your meeting with the ICW." With that she left to go do just that and he slumped softly, he did have a meeting to get to. He would just have to wait till Sept. 1st to talk with Mr. Potter.

~Break~

September first dawned bright and cheerful, and the Hogwarts express waited patiently to be filled once again with children and young adults to be whisked away. Harry Potter arrived at exactly 9:30 am, eager to get onto the train and await the journey. He had been in Great Britain for the last two weeks, adjusting to the time zone with his godfather Sirius. They had also taken that time to get Harry's supplies and to help familiarize him with how this magical community did things.

Harry smiled remembering that Sirius had (playfully) moaned and complained about getting up so early, but he understood Harry's desire to be there as early as possible. After a hug and a farewell, Sirius left back to his home, no doubt to go back to sleep like the lazy mutt he was. Harry decided to enjoy a little meditation before the children, both young and old, made too much of a ruckus. It was because of his meditative state that he did not notice when his compartment door was opened.

The kid who opened it, a first year like herself, gasped at the sight before her. There was nothing surprising at the child sitting in the lotus position, no, what was surprising and startling was that said child had a small, visible aura of magic around them. That and the gnarled staff sitting across said child's lap was also glowing lightly, as was the emerald on top of it. The child's hair was flowing softly and then their eyes opened and looked at the new child in the doorway. Their eyes looked nearly identical to the emerald on the staff, and their voice was soft and soothing, like a forest in the spring.

"Can I help you?" The child spoke, and the young girl smiled besides herself before nodding softly and clearing her throat.

"Uhm... I was looking for a compartment, and I don't' want to sit alone." The glowing child took a deep breath and then their aura and glowing eyes and staff settled.

"Please, have a seat then." The girl who was at the door came in and sat down after closing the door, smiling lightly.

"Hi, my name is Lavender, who are you?" Lavender got a smile before the child spoke again.

"My name is Harry, a pleasure to meet you, Lavender." Said girl smiled at the now identified boy. It had been hard to tell due to his longer hair, his rather ambiguous features, and the fact that he was in his robes already which added to said ambiguity. They talked for about half hour, she had arrived around 10, before more students and their parents started showing up. Harry thought for a moment and then smiled at Lavender.

"Would you mind if I let my pet out? I don't want her to be cooped up for the whole trip." Lavender shook her head, not minding at all and saying so. Harry smiled and took out a small figurine, about the size of a chess piece before he tapped it with the emerald on his staff. She yelped in fright and surprise when it expanded almost instantly. Where the figurine sat was now a large badger. Not large in that it was an adult, but large in the fact that it was probably as big as her, maybe larger. The large badger growled at her before looking at Harry and climbing up onto the seat next to him and slumping down as if it owned the place.

"Lavender, this is Kogo." He smiled and stroked her head softly as she rested on his lap. "In case you are wondering, it means Empress in Japanese." Kogo snorted softly as if to say 'damn right' and closed her eyes to relax on her master. Her claws were at least 5 inches in length and extremely deadly looking, not to mention her body was heavily muscled. Harry was about to say something to start conversation again when the compartment door was opened up and they both were looking at a gangly looking redhead.

"Have either of you seen Harry Potter around here? I've been looking for him for 20 minutes now!" Harry frowned but shook his head, Lavender doing the same. "Well, damn. I guess I will-" He paused as his eyes rested on Kogo. "Bloody hell! What in the bloody hell is that?!" He pointed to the badger and she glared at him before cooing softly at the soothing touch of Harry on her head.

"That, as you so rudely put it, is my pet badger. Her name is Kogo." Harry nodded and the redhead huffed softly.

"Gunna have to give her back, mate. Only rats, toads or owls are allowed. Good thing too... crikey that bloody thing is huge." He yelped when Kogo growled again and then proceeded to scamper off. Harry shook his head and then the door opened and Harry saw two identical redheads. He blinked softly and thought he was seeing double until they spoke.

"So we hear..."

"...Rather concerning really..."

"...That there was a magnificent beast in this compartment..."

"...Magnificent and threatening to our little snot of a brother...

"..Yes, even though he is a git, we can't have that." They finished together and Harry cleared his throat.

"And you two are?" Harry asked while petting the large badger who's head was on his lap.

"Goodness gracious, Fred! What have we done?" The first one asked.

"Why my brother, I do believe we have done goofed." The second one said before bowing dramatically.

"This handsome young fellow beside me is one George Weasley, and I am Fred Weasley. Apart we are simply random redheads'." He paused and his brother spoke.

"But together. We are the illustrious!"

"Fabulous."

"Devilishly Handsome"

"Weasley Twins!" They grinned and for a moment they sparkled before the one named Fred groaned.

"Well, bugger. Charm didn't go off properly." They shrugged and plopped on the bench's. One next to Lavender, the other next to Harry.

"So, what's this about threatening our git of a brother?" Asked George, who had sat next to Harry.

"I didn't threaten him, Kogo did." He gestured to his pet and Fred cursed.

"OK, how did we miss THAT!" He gazed at the slightly agitated badger. "Huh... already got their mascot, you're a shoe-in for Hufflepuff, mate." He stroked his chin and his brother nodded and took over.

"Yes, I do agree old bean. I can understand how our brother is a pain in the ass, so, he no doubt agitated your not so little friend there." At this Harry nodded and the twins got up.

"That being the case, you're off the hook. See you at the feast, firsties!" They said in unison before bowing and leaving, Lavender speechless as she had been trying to keep up with their double speak.

"That was interesting." As he said this the compartment closed, but not before a large toad hopped in. Kogo's eyes latched onto it immediately and she growled in warning before she started to get up.

"Kogo, no!" The badger's ears went back, but her eyes did not leave the amphibian. "I doubt it's a random toad, probably belongs to someone. If it is not claimed by the time we get to Hogwarts, you can have it." He hated restricting her, but they were in a different culture and environment now. He would find her someplace she could hunt normally when they got to Hogwarts.

Two hours later the compartment door opened again, they were well on their way to Hogwarts now, and in the doorway stood a rather portly looking boy. He looked nervous and was rather twitchy.

"E-Excuse me, Have you seen a toad?" He asked with a bit of a stutter. Harry gave Kogo an 'I told you so' look before Harry pointed under Lavender's side of the compartment. "Trevor! What are you doing over here?" He picked up the lightly squirming toad and gestured to him as if scolding a child. "Y-You're lucky that badger was so nice, otherwise I'd have to write to gran." He smiled, seemingly unaffected by the large creature. "Thank you. Oh, My name is Neville Longbottom." He extended his not frog holding hand.

"Lavender Brown." She shook Neville's hand first, smiling and causing him to blush lightly.

Harry extended his hand and shook it softly. "Harry Potter, a pleasure." The two other occupants of the compartment gasped. "Oh, right... forgot about that." He waved it off softly with a smile. "None of what you read is true... my godfather is working on the legal part of it, but they are dragging their feet." He waved it off again and smiled once more. "Have a seat, Neville, I am sure Lavender wouldn't mind, would you?" She shook her head and Harry continued. "And I will make sure Kogo won't go after Trevor." Neville looked wary for the barest of moments before sitting down and nodding, putting Trevor in his larger, inner robe pocket.

The ride was mostly uneventful, even the cart lady was just a few moments in passing. Kogo was not pleased with having to restrain herself as she saw owls fly outside and the constant scent of the toad just out of her reach. She nuzzled up against Harry with a snort, then a soft, harmless clawing at his chest. He looked at her and nodded before kissing the top of her head and then touching the same spot with his staff, which caused her to shrink back to the figurine.

"She was stressing out, so much to eat yet she couldn't touch it." He shook his head softly. "I swear she eats more than she weighs sometimes." He chuckled and Neville looked apprehensive before Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Neville, I'll let her out into the forest before we get sorted. She'll be fine." He nodded sheepishly before they went back into a comfortable conversation. About an hour left in the ride the door was opened by a young girl, well everyone on this train was young to be exact, who was already in her robes. She looked at the three in the compartment and spoke. Her tone was bossy, but Harry could tell it held the slight quiver of hiding nervousness.

"I was wondering if anyone has seen Harry Potter? I... read all about him and I want to talk to him. He should be around Hogwarts age and well he must have some fascinating things to say. I heard he was raised by masters of magic and learned all kinds of fantastic things. Oh! Why are your robes green? Is that what you wear instead of Hogwarts robes? I thought we were only allowed black, that's the only color I got..." And she went on until she yelped ever so slightly as the door behind her closed and she was in the compartment with her fellow firsties.

"Sorry! Uhm… I rant when I uhm." She cleared her throat. "My name is Hermione Granger; I am a first generation witch." She held out her hand and Lavender shook it, as did Neville, but she blushed ever so slightly when Harry took her hand and gave her knuckles a soft grazing of his lips.

"A pleasure to meet you, Hermione. This is Neville." Said boy smiled and waved politely. "This is Lavender." She smiled and waved the same. "And I am Harry. Coincidentally, the Harry you are looking for." She gasped and he patted the spot next to her.

"Let's see if I can go through what you said in order." She blushed and he smiled kindly. "Everything you read is almost completely a lie, and was written without me or my guardian's permission." She looked affronted but he continued. "I wasn't raised by masters of magic's, but I was fortunate to be taught by some. My robes are green because where I live I am a Druid in training. My master says that I will have access to grand magic's when the time is right, but he is very cryptic about such things. I got special permission to wear these robes because of the way I was raised." He hummed softly. "That about covers everything, don't you think?" He smiled and she nodded.

"So, tell us about yourself Hermione." He smiled and the other two leaned in a bit, as if studying her but it was all friendly. She went into another rant about her life, how she was surprised she was a witch and the like, and it was all very relieving to be able to talk without someone telling her to bugger off. The rest of the ride was spent like that, the others already in their robes, so there was no need to bother with that.

~Break~

They got off the train with little fuss, and though she was still fascinated by him, she was a lot more reserved standing around THE Harry Potter. She had asked about his staff and he simply told her that he had never learned to use a wand; his masters said it weakened a wizard, and druid's power. While he didn't need it to walk, he enjoyed using the staff as a walking stick. It made him seem wise, and his masters always teased him about that, but he knew it was all in good fun.

They took the boat ride that was traditional for first years, and Harry inhaled sharply when they passed the wards that covered the grounds and a portion of the village of Hogsmeade. He held his chest softly as he felt the power, the sheer magnitude of magic that radiated from the wards. He could only imagine how the castle itself felt, he wondered if he'd be able to keep himself from passing out. As they got out of the boats Harry held in a giggle of delight at feeling the soft ground under his feet, and the magic that saturated it. His robes were long enough to mask it, but he had no shoes on. He had not worn shoes in quite some time; he loved feeling different types of material and the like under his feet.

Harry walked with the rest of the first years up towards the castle, and slowed down as he got closer. To the point that he was the last one to enter the castle. He took a deep breath, having felt the magic that rolled off of the castle get stronger as he got closer. He took another deep breath and walked into the doors, and exhaled when he was not bombarded by raw magic. Instead it was like he was taken into the warm, loving embrace of his mother. He knew his biological mother, Lily Potter, loved him and was no doubt watching him from beyond, but he meant his adopted mother, Akage. She had taken to him and Remus for that matter, quickly after they arrived. Not only did she not have a problem with Remus being a werewolf, but she loved the thought of having a family of her own. It was also through her that Harry realized he was to be a druid.

As Harry walked behind the larger group of first years he couldn't help but hold his hand not on this staff against the castle wall. Everyone felt cold for the most part in the drafty castle, but Harry felt warmth. Complete, comfortable, encompassing warmth. He closed his eyes and sighed, he magic of the castle so welcoming, so loving. He felt the castle try and communicate with him, but it was blocked somehow. That made Harry frown, but he would deal with it when he could. Right now they were being lead into the great hall for their sorting.

~Break~

Finally, after nearly a decade of waiting, the sorting would take place. Dumbledore smiled at this thought, his weapon would be within his grasp. There was one thing troubling him though as they entered, he was not with Weasley, or Granger. She had been harder to convince, but her love of authority figures changed that quickly. Though it seemed that had changed on the train ride. Another troubling thing was that the wards of the castle seemed to sing, as if they were welcoming a long lost child. He shrugged that off, it was probably just the larger number of first years or something. He sat up as Minerva started the sorting. Eagerly awaiting the hats proclamation of the house of Lions for the boy-who-lived.

~Break~

The sorting started as it did every year, the sorting hat singing merrily, more so than usual, and then the names were called. Harry watched as his friend Lavender went to Gryffindor, with Hermione joining soon after. He listened as Neville also went to Gryffindor, and then a boy named Malfoy went straight into Slytherin with the hat barely touching his head. It went down the M's, then the N's, and well into the P's. The Patil sisters were split between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, a Sally-Anne Perks went to Hufflepuff and then finally:

"Potter, Harry!" The deputy headmistress called out, and Harry smiled as he walked up. The whispers about him were interesting, and rather amusing, but he tuned them out. He bowed gently to the older woman and sat on the stool, had placed on his head as he held his staff between his legs with both hands. The voice in his head not surprising him in the slightest.

"Ah, a druid! It has been so long since one with your magic's came into this castle. While I believe the last one was Arch Druid Shando Stormrage! Yes, nearly five hundred years ago. Ah, he was in touch with the magic of this earth, but not like one born here. Not quite like you..." The hat's voice trailed, almost as if it was tugged away and Harry did giggle as he heard a very female, very loving and enthusiastic voice.

"Harry Potter! Oh! Yes, I have been waiting for you! Goodness me. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Moira, but everyone else knows me as Hogwarts. It's been so long since I could talk to someone, let alone a druid! You-" She paused and huffed as it seemed she was shuffled to the side.

"Rather rude, Moira. I was trying to sort the boy!" Came the agitated, but playfully so, voice of the sorting hat.

"Aibne, you talk to and sort countless children, I barely talk to the Phoenix when he isn't busy preening himself!" She huffed and the hat chuckled.

"Just give him the wards and be done with it, you can talk to him all you want after." Moira grumbled good-naturedly but seemed to nod.

"Very well, you shall have the wards when you are sorted. Get on it with, Aibne, I want to talk with Harry more!" She seemed like an eager teenager, but Harry knew it was because of her lack of communication over the years.

"Hmm... now, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted." There was a muffled huff before he went on. "You are unique, and you are destined for great things. Brave enough for Gryffindor, yet cunning for Slytherin. Your intellect will only grow, especially with Moira on our side, but you value hard work. Hmm... There is only one place for you. Yes... Better be..." The hat took a deep 'breath'

"All-house!" It yelled out to the great hall, making it silent. Harry smiled and then got off the stool, one last comment in his head before the hat was removed. "The wards shall be given to as you sleep, enjoy the feast, young druid." He put the hat on the stool and then put a finger on his chin.

"Ah!" He went over to where his three train-mates were sitting and plopped next to them. "Hey guys, how's it going?" He smiled and Lavender giggled and shook her head. The rest of the sorting went without much incident, unless you counted the near senile warning of the headmaster. The feast began and Harry smiled at the different available things to enjoy. Contrary to popular belief, druids were not vegetarians. They enjoyed all forms of food, as long as they returned something to nature afterwards. Harry would do just that after the wards were his, but for now he would just enjoy the meal.

They were lead to the Gryffindor tower before going in after the password (Caput Draconis) was spoken. Harry sighed softly as he looked around; he had seen this room in memories from his godfathers. He was, as well as the rest of the first year boys, to his dorm where he picked the bed right next to the window. He grinned and opened it wide, taking in the fresh forest air and sighing. This was going to be great, he just knew it. Harry was setting up his bed when he got a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see the Weasley from the train ride, the younger one that is, frowning at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Harry Potter on the train?!" He asked, rather vexed, Harry just smiled at him.

"You asked if we had seen him, I responded truthfully. I had not seen myself, so I couldn't tell you I had." He smiled and the boy shook his head and extended his hand.

"We all make mistakes. Anyway, the name's Ron. Ron Weasley, we're going to be best mates you and me." He grinned and then grinned even wider when Harry shook his hand.

"I hope to be best mates with everyone I meet. I do enjoy making friends." He smiled and then got into bed, waving his staff over the window so that the cold air didn't bother the rest of his dorm mates. He got into bed after stripping completely, the sheets changed to a warm set of furs before he snuggled in for the first night of being in his new home.

~Break~

September 2nd dawned bright and cheerful, just like the day prior. For those who were new to Hogwarts it was a new experience. For those who knew the castle it was returning to a nice set of normalcy. There were, however, a few hiccups.

For McGonagall she was confused as to what schedule to give to Harry Potter. Sure, he had seated himself at her table, but the hat said he was in all houses, would that mean he could take any class he so desired? She asked the Headmaster, and he simply told her that he was a Gryffindor, he chose it when he sat at her table.

Severus Snape was also in a quandary. The Potter spawn did not show up arrogant, or with any delusions of grandeur. He seemed to be pleasant to everyone, and he had nothing but a smile on his face. He wanted to hate him, but he looked very little like his father. For that matter he looked little like Lily as well, though her eyes were gifted to the boy. He would watch him... yes, he would.

Dumbledore, by far, was having a rather... cumbersome morning. First he couldn't find his favorite pair of socks, and his lemon drops were almost completely gone. He hoped he could buy some more, they were impossible to find in the magical world, he needed to get them from the muggle one. As he got more into his morning routine he noticed something extra that was off. Only this was not a small thing... it was rather large. The wards... they were gone. No, not gone, just taken from him. He had just put on his robes for the day when he noticed that. He ran into his office and looked at the instruments that were a sign of the wards and they were puffing along as if nothing changed. He turned to the voice of the sorting hat as it spoke.

"You remain headmaster, but the wards are no longer yours to deal with, Albus." Dumbledore paled softly.

"Who has them, Hat? I must Kn-" He paused and thought, there was only one person. Well, two really, but one was currently indisposed. "Mr. Potter..." He trailed and the hat chuckled.

"You are correct, though he did not take them from you, they were given to him." Here Dumbledore gasped and the hat 'nodded'. "Oh yes, the castle has chosen him for her champion and beacon. You would do well to remember that upon interacting with him." It went dormant again, and Dumbledore was thinking heavily, so many plans had to be changed. He was about to leave when the hat spoke again.

"And I sorted him to all houses, Albus. Remember that as well, he is no normal student." The hat went dormant again and Dumbledore left his office, contemplating.

~Break~

Harry decided, on his first day of being a student, that he would sit at the Hufflepuff table. Why not? His pet was their mascot, and he did want to make new friends. He sat at the table and then frowned in thought before getting up again. The 'Puffs looked at him confused before he went to speak with Prof. McGonagall and Sprout.

"Excuse me, Ma'am's?" They were sitting right next to each other. Prof. Sprout beaming at him and Prof. McGonagall nodding politely.

"I was wondering if I could let my pet out to eat beside me. She is very well trained, and would never hurt anyone who did not mean me harm." Prof. McGonagall raised an eyebrow and spoke in a crisp, no nonsense manner.

"Is this pet of yours venomous, or poisonous Mr. Potter?" A shake of his head had her continuing. "Is this pet of yours exceptionally large?" Harry paused and spoke.

"Uhm... she's about, five feet long, about a foot and a half tall, and weighs about 18 stone." Prof. Sprout gasped softly.

"My goodness! I must see her anyway! Please, show me! She sounds magnificent." Prof. McGonagall held back a sigh; sometimes Pomona was just as bad as Hagrid. Harry nodded and took out a figurine before he put it on the ground and waved his hand over it. It changed from the small figurine back to its normal form. Kogo snorted and shivered before looking around. She looked up and, much like a dog, perched herself up on Harry's shoulders, nuzzling his cheek softly.

"Her name is Kogo." He stroked her back softly and she looked at the two elder female humans looking at her.

"My goodness... she's a badger! No.. no, a Dire Badger." Harry nodded and then she went back to the floor, sniffing around before wriggling in wait as she slightly growled in hunger.

"May I? Like I said, she wouldn't hurt anyone who isn't going to hurt me. Even then, she'll be more likely to scare them than harm them. She doesn't like hurting people if she doesn't have to." Kogo nodded and McGonagall thought about it before nodding.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. But if she causes and harm..." She left the threat hang and he nodded. Thanking them two witches before going back to sit down. The 'Puffs were divided in reactions to this. One part of them were scared of the large creature, while another was very much interested. There was also the part that was more interested in the fact that Harry Potter was sitting at their table. Either way, Harry talked brightly with anyone and everyone he could talk to without yelling down the table. Kogo, meanwhile, gorged herself (with surprisingly good table manners for a creature) on every kind of meat, fruit and veggie in front of her.

About half way into breakfast Harry blinked as he saw a shadow loom over him from behind. He turned to see prof. McGonagall, and he smiled.

"What can I do for you, professor?" He turned to look at her, he had to be polite after all.

"I seem to have a bit of a problem, Mr. Potter. The hat sorted you into all houses, so what class schedule am I to give you?" Harry tilted his head and then blinked after a moment of thinking.

"Why not just give me the schedules for all first year classes, and depending on where I sit that day I use the appropriate schedule?" Prof. McGonagall blinked, that... actually wasn't a bad idea. She nodded and gave him one of each schedule before walking away. He looked down at his schedule and gasped in delight.

"What is it, Harry?" 4th year Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory asked him, curious.

"Herbology is first! Oh, I do love my plants... A shame I can't take Care of Magical Creatures until 3rd year. Animals are awesome." He chuckled and then after a bit more to eat he went off to where his trunk was this week and get his books for the day. He then went outside into the cool September morning and sighed again in delight. So much magic around him, and the forest was RIGHT THERE! Oh it was bliss. He was going to love Hogwarts, he knew it!

~Break~

Harry had been right, Herbology had been amazing. The greenhouses were right next to the forest, and Harry was in touch with all of that magic. The plants around him seemed to try and reach out to him, and at first Prof. Sprout was concerned, until he stroked the plants and they seemed to grow and relax afterwards. His fellow first years were surprised but he just smiled and waved it off. Even though at the end of the class he had some blossoms on his head from a particularly friendly plant.

He got some snickers and insults slung at him about the flowers, but he didn't care. So what if they were pink, they looked nice on him. He gave his professor a similar crown made out of blue flowers, she preferred that color, and then went onto his next class: History of Magic. At least... that was supposed to be the class. It seems Moira had taken the liberty of Banishing prof. Binns, seeing as he was useless, and had sent out something to the Daily Prophet to get a new History teacher.

So, instead, he spent the class getting to know his fellow students even more. He shared the class with Ravenclaws today, so why not make some more new friends? The class after that was Transfiguration, and he surprised the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs when he went up to the cat at the front of the class and started petting her. She purred heavily at this and even let him caress her belly and really get into giving her that much needed relaxation. It seemed Harry just had a way with animals, he explained it was how druids were.

The cat had left the classroom and shortly after a rather flushed looking Transfiguration professor came in, and she had a soft glower for Mr. Druid. He just smiled at her and waved softly, giving her a gentle wink when no-one else was looking. The class was informative, but fun in its own way. They turned matchsticks into needles and as Harry was about to do his the professor came up to him.

"Mr. Potter, where is your wand?" Harry blinked and looked at her, smiling as the class stopped.

"I don't have one, Professor. I don't use wands." He showed her the staff he had been about to pick up.

"Mr. Potter, there has not been a staff user since Merlin. It takes a serious level of control and po-" She stopped when he picked it up and waved it over the matchstick, transforming it into a needle flawlessly.

"Druids have been using wands for thousands of years, Professor. It is our focus, wands are... too frail for earthen magic." He smiled, not being condescending or rude, but just speaking straight truth.

"I... see. My apologies, Mr. Potter. Ten points to..." She paused again and Harry shrugged.

"All houses?" He grinned and she nodded, doing just that. Slytherin and Ravenclaw would wonder later where the random ten points came from.

The class went on from there with very little excitement after that, and then he was off to potions. He had heard horror stories from older years, but he wouldn't believe such a thing. He was waiting in the Potions classroom when he was approached by a blonde haired boy. It seemed that he shared class with the Slytherins, at least today.

"Hello, Potter. The name is Draco Malfoy. I contemplated looking for you on the train, but I wanted to see if you would wise up and look for me first." He used a rather haughty voice and Harry chuckled softly.

"Why would I want to look for someone, who until now, I did not know wanted to see me?" He smiled, Draco flushing lightly in agitation.

"I am Draco Malfoy! Scion of house Malfoy, how did you now know I was looking for you?" He sneered, getting to the volume level of a spoiled child.

Harry shrugged and then blinked. "I didn't ask around. You should sit; by the way, the professor is coming." Draco was about to snap back when the door slammed open and Severus Snape, potions master, potions professor, came in. Cloak billowing behind him as he did so. He was about to speak when he saw Draco standing next to Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy, what exactly are you doing standing next to Mr. Potter?" Draco stammered something incoherent and then went to his desk. Snape came in and made a speech about the importance of potions and the lack of magic needed in this class before he looked over to Harry.

"Aah... Mr. Potter. Our new, _Celebrity_." He sneered and wanted to snarl as Harry just smiled. "Tell me, what is the proper way to prepare knotgrass when used in Polyjuice potion?" Harry lost his smile for a moment before he got a little help from an agitated Hogwarts. He learned not only the answer, but the fact that it was a 6th year potion.

"Well, Professor, you have to make sure you have exactly 12 blades of the grass. It is not to be prepared in anyway; however the blades must be put in all at the same time. Usually vertically." Professor Snape sneered and huffed.

"Lucky guess, Mr. Potter. Tell me, how long does it take to brew Liquid Luck?" Harry, once again, got help from Hogwarts as it was a mastery level potion.

"6 Months, sir, and everything must be perfect or it could explode." Snape actually growled before he was right in front of Harry's desk.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Try this one: What potion, when completed properly, has a mother of pearl sheen and spiraling steam?" Harry looked up, still smiling but it was the innocent kind.

"Amortentia, sir. Probably one of the deadliest potions known to this country." Snape snarled and turned around, not bothering to award points. Hogwarts did it for him though, giving all houses 25 points for answering the questions. Even though she did it, Snape was a bit of an arse asking such difficult questions.

"Instructions are on the board! You have one hour. Begin!" He waved his wand and the instructions did appear, but he did nothing else. Harry shrugged, and with the help of an entity that had watched the most potent masters ever to grace Britain, started to brew a perfect boil cure potion. It was so perfect, in fact, that Snape had to begrudgingly give the boy an 'O' for the assignment. Perhaps he was not his father. He wasn't even Lily... he was, Harry. Severus would have to think on this.

~Break~

Harry hummed as he walked down the corridors of the castle in the night, enjoying the sweet silence. He was going around the 3rd floor corridor when he heard a soft, pitiful whimper and whine. It made him upset to hear such a thing, and he went to investigate. Hogwarts was 'sleeping' right now, so he wouldn't wake her. He wondered if there was a way to give her a tangible form. Either way, he had a noise to investigate. He went to the door where the soft whining was coming from and opened it with a tap of his staff. The door opened and then he heard a low growling from within. He looked inside to see a large, three headed dog.

"Oh my, you poor thing." He stepped into the room and the dog growled before sniffing softly and coming down to give him a few nuzzles and licks. Harry patted each head softly and smiled. "I bet you're hungry, aren't you girl? Of course you are. Come on, let's get you something to eat." With that he gently tapped the large dog with his staff and shrank it to about Kogo's size. He then let Kogo from her figurine status and watched the two of them bound around each other like puppies.

He took the two of them to the kitchens, he had found it thanks to some helpful elves who he had a six hour conversation with and missed most of his classes one day. He opened the door and the elves stopped before going back to their business. He was a frequent visitor so they got used to him. One of the elves who was not currently doing anything of extreme importance got the dog, the badger, and the child some things to eat. The three were very grateful, and Harry wondered who the dog belonged to. He was told by a roused Hogwarts; she had been alerted to him opening the door, that the dog's name as Fluffy and it belonged to the Half-giant groundskeeper, Hagrid.

He apologized for waking her, and with a semi sleepy voice she told him it was problem and she removed the rest of the protections and put the stone in his trunk. She told him of this and he said he would send it home to keep it safe. Harry was starting to like Hogwarts more and more. He wasn't naive to think this was all normal, but it was exciting and new.

~Break~

Sooner rather than later, it was October 31st, and the school was enjoying a large feast as was the norm. Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table when the doors burst open, Prof. Quirrel coming in stumbling.

"T-Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" He paused and blinked. "Thought you ought to know." With that he collapsed in a heap, the student body losing their minds in fear until Dumbledore quieted the hall with a well-placed 'Silence!' with the help of a small amplification charm.

"Prefects, take the children to their dorms. We shall deal with this." He was about to say something else's when there was a loud knocking on the floor from the staff of Harry Potter, and then the doors leading outside of the great hall sealed shut with a loud, squelching noise before four, brand new doors appeared, each with a crest to the appropriate house.

"Prefects, the doors to the dorms are now open in a much safer way." Harry spoke, and it was decided to listen to the boy-who-was-a-Druid as the students exited through the new doors. When they were all gone he went up to Quirrel and tapped him a few times on his side. "Get up, no one believes you're passed out." Snape was about to make a comment when Quirrel rose with a soft scowl.

"Hogwarts tells me you're not who you seem to be. I don't care about that... but she did tell me that you are a danger to the students. I can't have that. You have one chance to leave." An archway opened, leading outside. "The troll you let in is already in the forest. What is it going to be, Tom?" Dumbledore froze, his suspicions and the Hat's words proven correct, Harry held the wards.

"You cannot be rid of me that easily, boy!" A voice hissed from behind the turban and Harry sighed before the staff's emerald started to glow bright and then with quickness no adults present were expecting Harry lashed out and hit Quirrel in the chest with the top of the staff, sending him and his parasite out of the opened archway and out of the wards. Hogwarts would tell him later, but she banished the spirit to the abyss before Quirrel made it out of the wards. He smiled softly to himself when Hogwarts wrapped her magic around him in a sweet embrace, and then he turned.

"Lipsy?" A soft ~pop~ was heard and the Hogwarts head elf appeared, smiling up at Hogwarts' champion.

"What can Lipsy be doing for you?" Harry first kneeled and gave her a hug before he spoke.

"The feast in the hall has been cancelled, but that doesn't mean the students should go hungry. Could you have the elves serve them in their dorms?" Lipsy gasped at the feast being cancelled, but was quick to agree. She left with a softer ~pop~ and Harry turned to the staff who were either talking amongst themselves or staring at Harry in shock.

"Shall we have a discussion, Professors?" He smiled and the head table shifted so it was round and Harry was at one end, while Dumbledore at the other.

"Harry, my boy." Dumbledore spoke first. "Am I to understand you... have the wards under your control?" Harry nodded with a smile. "Ah, I see. Seeing as you are a student, I must insist you return them to me, as they should be." He smiled grandfatherly, not liking that the wards were under the control of his weapon.

"Oh, I am afraid I can't do that, Headmaster." He smiled, and then continued to explain. "Moira, you know her as Hogwarts, gave them to me, I am not about to return her gift to someone she finds un-worthy." He blinked and then nodded, eyes glowing a swirl of the four house colors before a more feminine voice spoke.

"And you are definitely no longer worthy, Albus." The voice of Hogwarts spoke. "I have chosen Harry here, as he is a druid of the earth. My magic is connected to the earth, so in kind he is more connected to me and my magic. Should he desire, the wards shall be returned to someone worthy over the summer, as he will no doubt wish to return home." Hogwarts sounded... sad about this, but she understood. "I trust there are no complications? Wonderful!" With that Harry shook his head softly and smiled.

"Well, the Lady Hogwarts has spoken." He gasped in delight when food appeared for the adults and he, and went happily back to enjoying the meal. The table of gob smacked adults not fazing him in anyway.

~Break~

The rest of the year, hell, the rest of Harry's time at Hogwarts was marginally uneventful. With control of the wards, and warnings and notifications from Hogwarts herself, many things were prevented. She stopped a dark, soul infested book from entering her wards, and went about destroying it along with something similar right in her walls. Third year, after yet another new DADA teacher had gone the previous year, Harry was asked to remove a curse that had been woven into her wards. Harry was more than happy to do that, and there was a new, permanent teacher in Sirius Black starting that year.

There was supposed to be a tournament on the fourth year, but Hogwarts was adamantly against it, as was her champion when she explained it. Fifth year was uneventful as well, though Sixth year came with something interesting. On Halloween the students of Hogwarts bore witness to one Harry Potter falling to his knees in pain while walking to the table to eat. He stood up shakily and then raised his staff in the air and slammed it down with a thunderous force on the great halls' floor.

"All students, to your dorms! The wards are being attacked... and I must deal with it." There was a loud outcry of panic and then the students silenced when they heard the voice of Harry Potter, loud and... Angry. For the first time since he had been in these walls. "Do it now! Your safety is paramount!" The students then filed into the doors that opened like back in his first year, and he started walking out of the hall.

He got outside and saw a large, rather menacing army knocking at his and Hogwarts wards. He snarled softly, yet another thing he had not been seen doing in his time at Hogwarts. The professors came up behind him and it was, unsurprisingly, Dumbledore that spoke.

"Harry, my boy, get inside. We shall deal with this." He raised his wand ready and Harry scoffed.

"No, you shall not. I shall deal with this." The professors saw the wards visibly bend and weaken for a moment as Harry drew magic from them, but Hogwarts had given him permission. He raised his staff into the air and started to swirl it around in a counter clockwise manner over his head. When a small twister formed over his head and staff he slammed said staff down and the twister expanded. His eyes were glowing, but not their normal beautiful emerald. Instead they were a deep, forest green, filled with magic and power.

Harry watched the tornado he had created from the twister start to pick up the assembled army and carry them closer and closer to the forest. Dumbledore tried to stop Harry, but he was held back by McGonagall, and surprisingly, Snape. When the army was in the forest the twister put them down only for them to be restrained by the trees and other various plans in the forest. It was no longer a forbidden forest, and often students could be seen enjoying its greenery. Harry, in his 4th year, had cleared out the spiders and other extremely dangerous creatures and sent them to better spots.

Once the tornado was gone, and the skies clear, Harry stepped and was swallowed up by the ground, only to appear where everyone who was restrained was. The professors made their way over to Harry as he seemed to be scolding someone, rather heavily. They had their wands drawn in alert when they got closer to see Harry waving his staff in gesture to the rather indisposed, and surly looking 'lord' Voldemort.

"...and another thing, Tom, I am tired of you sending your flunkies here in the guise of animals, or other people. It's almost like you think me, or Moira, is stupid! We can feel the ill intent, it's part of our magic." He sighed and then blinked softly before frowning and talking off to the side. "Are you sure, sweetheart?" The professors knew he was talking to Moira; it was something he did often. He sighed and nodded, before turning to Voldemort.

"Sorry, Tom, Moira says you have to go. Permanently this time." They saw his face... and it held fear. Hogwarts was known for its power, and with a catalyst there in Harry, it had a channel for said magic. Harry came forward and patted Voldemort on the cheek, comfortingly.

"I am afraid it might hurt, I apologize." He then spoke to the professors behind him. "Someone might want to bind Severus, he will also feel pain." Snape looked at McGonagall and she put him in a body bind and set him softly on the ground. With a few waves of his staff, and some muttered ancient language Harry started to weave the magic that would remove the blight known as Voldemort from this world. He nodded softly to Prof. Flitwick when he threw up a wide area silencing ward with Dumbledore, and then Voldemort screamed silently as magic took apart his constructed body. It didn't last long, and soon he was no more. Then the other screams came as the marks were magically torn from the bodies of the death eaters Tom had brought.

Severus' eyes were wide and they were filled with tears with the pain that ran through him, but thankfully that was also short lived. He passed out, however, and was rushed to the Hospital wing while the other death eaters were put in the dungeons. He turned to Dumbledore and the others before bowing.

"Thank you for your assistance. Now, the students are allowed to leave their beds, and I shall start the rehabilitation of our prisoners." With that he vanished into the ground, to appear at the gates and then he walked in. It had been exciting, but there was no extreme battle, there were no losses, and Harry would start to redeem the ones help captive. What more could Dumbledore want? Though, he felt hollow because of it for some reason.

~Epilogue~

Harry actually succeeded in rehabilitating about ninety percent of the prisoners, and it took him about a year to do so. That was between classes and the like. He spent his holidays working on them as well, even the summer (much to the delight of Moira). Harry loved the castle, like a child would a mother, and decided to finish his training in her forest, and make it his home. For generations after his own, all would see a large, beautiful tree far larger than the rest, coming from the center of the forest. He became one with the forest, and transcended to one of elven kind, to further bless the forest and Moira with his magic and presence. He had a portal for loved ones who lived far away, and was often seen in the halls of the large school, greeting everyone, with always a smile on his face.

He never married, or even had a relationship, but he adopted many orphaned children, and had friends a plenty, and that was fine with him. As he looked out from the top of his tree, he smiled and sighed, then he turned and went to the training room in his home, he had a slew of new apprentices he needed to train. Who knew? Maybe one of them would take his place someday.

* * *

AN: Well, there we go! Hope it is alright, I know there is a bit to read, but not quite as much as the previously larger chapter. As always, Read, review, enjoy!


	8. Snippet 8: Inspectors

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and even then I might have taken some elements from other authors in my vast reading.

AN: So, this idea came to me in the middle of the one I just posted. Also, for the purposes of this story, Hogwarts starts at 12, not 11. Enjoy!

* * *

Snippet #8: Inspectors.

Percival Ignatius Weasley liked to think himself a brave man. He had been a Gryffindor; he worked in the ministry, and had done his best to do what it takes, whenever he had to. But now... now as he stood in front of one of the most feared departments in the ministry, he questioned his bravery. You see, he stood in front of a plain wooden door, but the sign above it made him shudder.

**Department of Inspectors**

He had a missive from Dolores Umbridge, Hogwarts High Inquisitor, and she was the Ministers right hand, so it might as well have been from the minister himself! He took a breath and knocked on the door, a stern 'come in!' allowing him to do just that. He was surprised it was not dark and dreary, but rather comforting, and welcoming... but that's how they got you! Lure you into a false sense of sec-

"Can I help you, Mister Weasley?" He froze. They knew his name! Run, Percy, RUN! He took all of his courage and extended the missive to the secretary. She took it with a hum and unrolled it. She read it then rolled it back up, pressing a rune on the desk that opened the door beside her.

"Down the corridor, last door on your left. Tell Mrs. Smith I let you past." Percy nodded shakily and then, with his chin held high, made his way down the hallway. He didn't hear screams of torment, or whips of evil with dark magic's being practiced... it was just a normal ministry office. He knocked on the door and then watched it open and he gasped.

The office he was looking into was so clean, so perfectly arranged. It was a dream come true to him. He smiled in bliss and then a woman, probably about his mother's age, not to mention having similar dimensions looked at him over half-moon spectacles, much like Dumbledore

"Can I help you, Mr. Weasley?" He blinked, how did everyone know his na- "It's the hair, and the fact that we see your father every so often. SO yes, what can I do for you?" Here Percy cleared his throat and held out the missive.

"I was told to give this to Mrs. Smith." The woman nodded and took it, unrolling it as she spoke.

"I am Jocelyn Alice Smith, a pleasure, really." She smiled at him and then went to read the parchment. She hummed for a moment and then nodded. Taking out a quill before pausing, she then started to write something on another piece of paper. She sent that paper off and Percy watched as it split into three pieces.

"Tell Madame Umbridge it shall be done, starting in two days' time." Percy nodded and beamed, and he was about to leave when she spoke again. "Ah, do tell your mother I said hello, will you?" He tensed and she tsk'd. "Oh, dear... that's not good. Very well then, I shall tell Arthur." She seemed so disappointed, and for some reason Percy felt, scolded, guilty. As he left he wondered if he should talk to his mother.

~I~

Dolores Jane Umbridge, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of magic sat at the head table with a grin on her face. Oh, this would be fantastic. She had just gotten a note from Weatherby; the inspectors would be here in a day, which meant that soon Potter would finally get what he deserved. She glowered as she looked at him, smug and arrogant at his table. He sat next to his mudblood, who used an obscuring charm for privacy sake as she breast fed their 3 month old child, Disgusting. To allow someone like Potter and a mudblood to spawn a child was the lowest form of degradation to the Wizarding world. The child wouldn't even be a pureblood! Another half-blood mongrel, just like her father. It would be fine though, oh yes, the inspectors would come and deem the child unsafe... and take her away. Given to an orphanage, or left in a gutter, she didn't care. She cackled inwardly, it would be a beautiful thing to see.

~I~

It was the next day, a Sunday to be exact, when the Inspectors arrived. They came just as lunch was teetering to a close so they had the majority of the school in attendance. Dumbledore blinked as the four new adults entered the great hall, two women and two men. He stood as the hall was silent with their arrival. Their robes letting those who had parents in the ministry, or read up on history, that they were inspectors.

"Ah... I apologize, but I am at a loss as to whom we have as guests." Dumbledore smiled his tone genial and gentle. The first one to step up was a woman and she gave a soft smile and nod.

"Greetings, Mr. Dumbledore. My name is Jocelyn Alice Smith, with me is my husband and colleague Harris Angus Smith, as well as my other two colleagues Alfred James Thompson and Aurelia Lyn Jones... we are from the Department of Magical Child Welfare." No one saw it, but Dolores shuddered in glee, this would be magnificent!

"I see, well... perhaps we can further discuss this in my office?" Jocelyn nodded and the four inspectors, plus Dolores, Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall went to the headmaster's office. Upon their arrival the headmaster conjured chairs and then Jocelyn looked at Professor Snape.

"I can understand the presence of everyone in this room, except you, Professor Snape. While I am sure it is possible you would have input for this conversation, I am in no mind to see that possibility, please leave." Snape bristled but he got a look from Dumbledore and then left, robes billowing. He yelped when he felt magic wash over him and then saw the witch who spoke to him put her wand away, his robes no longer billowing. "You are a professor, not a bat. Carry on." He tensed then left, McGonagall holding a smirk back.

"Now, to start. We are here beca-" She was interrupted, rather rudely, by Umbridge.

"Hem-Hem." She cleared her throat rather annoyingly so, when she got the attention she wanted she smiled and spoke in that sickly sweet way. "Well... I am sure they don't need to know that. Just what you are going to do." She smiled again and felt triumph at the smile she got in return.

"What you think, is Irrelevant, Professor. We are here to do our job, so do keep quiet." Umbridge bristled and Jocelyn went on. "As I was saying before I was rather rudely interrupted, we are here because Professor Umbridge requested it. You see, according to her this is an unsafe environment for an infant child. We are here to see if that is absolutely correct." McGonagall's lips formed a thin line, until they were almost invisible, and her gaze felt like it would light up the pink sweater wearing toad any moment now.

"As it is a child, our involvement, and authority, is absolute. Should there be something endangering the child that is expendable, it will be removed. If we find the child herself is in danger, she shall be removed. We have the highest authority on this matter, is that understood?" The other three adults nodded, only one of them really knowing what she meant. She nodded and then stood. "Excellent... our inspection starts tomorrow. Perhaps we can be given accommodations?" McGonagall nodded and went to do just that, Dolores going to her office to do whatever toads did at night. When they left Dumbledore shuddered softly, heaving a sigh.

"Something the matter, Headmaster?" Asked the hat, who had been listening in.

"Yes, my dear friend... it seems Hogwarts is paying host to Inspectors." The hat seemed to tilt to the side as if asking 'and?' "Not ministry inspectors, but inspectors of the Queen." The hat gasped softly and Dumbledore nodded. It was going to be an interesting week.

~I~

Inspectors of the Ministry were widely known as pains in the ass. They had authority to audit, shut down establishments, and be an all-around nuisance. Inspectors of the Queen, however, had real power. They could sack on the spot, change laws, even imprison those after personal, and LEGAL interrogations. It took a different breed of Witch/Wizard to be an inspector of the Queen, and they were sworn in with the most extensive oaths and background checks in the Wizarding world. The only ones with more power than them were the highest military officials and the Queen herself. It was, as Dumbledore had though, going to be an interesting week.

~I~

_Inspection Week, Day 1, Monday October 16th, 1995. Transfiguration Classroom._

Inspector Alfred James Thompson sat on a comfortable chair in the back of the Transfiguration classroom, at the perfect vantage point to see the whole class. He was disillusioned, he had a wizard notice-me-not charm on him, and his breathing, movement and scent were masked from outside sources. It was best to inspect when no-one knew where you were, or that you were even in their vicinity at all. He smiled as the fifth years came in, their eyes vibrant but respectful to their aged professor. Listening with rapt attention as Prof. McGonagall went into her teaching, she was stern but fair.

He was making some notes when Dolores came in with a clipboard and a superior smirk. He blinked and glared when she started making comments about inspecting the class. As was her authority as High Inquisitor. Alfred would have to talk to his fellow inspectors about this; it would not make for clashing inspections, as they were trying to be discreet here.

~I~

_Inspection Week, Day 2, Tuesday October 17th, 1995, Charms Classroom. _

Inspector Aurelia Lyn Jones sat much like Alfred, and the rest of the inspectors, did while inspecting. She had the same charms and the like, and was still surprised when Prof. Flitwick winked discreetly, right at her. She chuckled to herself, she had forgotten that even Half-goblins could see magic. The class was going swimmingly until, once again, the Toad entered. She gave Prof. Flitwick the same words and the like as she did with McGonagall and made notes, and annoying 'hem-hems' throughout the class.

Aurelia was not pleased, this was the 5th offense in two days! They would have to extend their inspections another two days. She shook her head; they would take care of it.

~I~

_Same Day, Headmasters office. _

Dolores Umbridge sat, wondering why she was brought to the headmasters office. She had detentions to get to! Detentions with... Potter. Oh that little bastard was going to write so many damned lines. She was interrupted from her musings by the door opening and the lead inspector, Jocelyn, coming in with Prof. McGonagall.

"Ah, what can I do for you, Jocelyn?" She asked, her voice so sweet and... fake.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, as of this moment your position of High Inquisitor is here by suspended. By authority of the Inspectors Department. As an added item, the detentions given to one Harry James Potter are rescinded as he was asking an honest question in your class today. Thank you for your time." She nodded to Prof. McGonagall and left as she spun on her heel. Umbridge blinked... what, the hell just happened? She saw her Inquisitor badge fade out, she was truly suspended? Cornelius would hear about this!

~I~

_Inspection Week, Day 3, Tuesday October 18th, 1995, Care of Magical Creatures_

Inspector Harris Angus Smith was in a giddy mood. Care of Magical Creatures was his favorite class when he was at Hogwarts. Better yet, Rubeus Hagrid was the professor! Oh, it was magnificent. He watched as Hagrid introduced Nifflers to the class. They were interesting creatures to say the least, extremely adept at finding what was not meant to be found. He was making notes about the level of danger in the class, right now it was hovering around zero, when he felt a tug at his robes. He blinked and saw a niffler had come to him, making him chuckle. A flustered Hermione Granger coming over and sighing.

"There is nothing there, you silly thing. Are you an older one, I don't want Hagrid to be disappointed." She frowned and picked it up, caressing it softly. She gasped when she felt a tap on her shoulder and a whisper into her ear.

"There is something here, Ms. Granger, inspector Harris to be precise." He chuckled and went on. "Don't mind me, don't mind me at all. Go back to your class, I was never here." She nodded and then went off, she would probably tell her fiancé, but he was alright with that. He went back to observing, adding in a creature repellent ward, just in case.

~I~

_Inspection Week, Day 4, Tuesday October 19th, 1995, Potions Classroom. _

Inspector Jocelyn Alice Smith frowned as she sat in the potions classroom. She had drawn the short straw to inspect this class. She hated potions, always had, though Slughorn had been alright when she was there. She sat, as inconspicuous and undetectable as possible, as the fifth years came in. They were mostly here to inspect Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, so they were watching mostly fifth year classes.

"Inside, shut your mouths and get out your supplies!" Snape barked, looking over the class and then sneering at Mr. Potter. "Potter! Where is your demon spawn?" Jocelyn gasped softly, and Mr. Potter responded.

"With my personal elf, Dobby. She can't be in this class, the fumes would harm her sir." Snape glared and snorted, spitting out his next retort.

"10 points from Gryffindor, Potter, for not being prepared yet." He turned and Harry silently fumed, while Jocelyn was slack jawed. Snape had stopped him from getting prepared. She huffed and wrote it down, then watched as the class progressed. By the end of it Gryffindor was down one hundred points, Harry had a T for the day when his cauldron boiled over from a flung pebble, and he was trying so hard not to snap. She could see it!

Jocelyn should have left when it was over, but she had to see. She had to know if it was just because of Harry, even though that was no excuse anyway. The next class was one of third years, and he was just as disgusting as a professor as he had been with the fifth years. Oh... he was in for a world of trouble.

~I~

_Inspection Weeks, Final Day, Tuesday October 30th, 1995, Headmasters office. _

The office had been expanded partially, to fit two tables. One was the table that was slightly raised for the four inspectors, the other was where the professors sat. Harris clearing his throat to gather their attention.

"We have come to multiple decisions regarding our inspections. Jocelyn will now tell you of our decisions." Jocelyn nodded with a wink and a kiss to her husband before she returned to business.

"First, as for the original reason we are here, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger have in no way endangered their child. She is being well taken care of, well stimulated, and well fed. When they are in a particularly dangerous class, they have their house elf care for their child, and then return right back to being responsible, albeit young, parents." With that she closed a file after a few stamps, and it vanished. She then took out another file and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"However, we found it our duty to continue, and extend the parameters of our inspection." She looked at the Divination Professor. "Professor Sybill Trelawney, it is my misfortune to inform you that you are hereby sacked. Not only that, but under the authority of our office, your class is to be discontinued permanently. You can, however, remain within these halls as they are your home. Stay sober and keep an eye out for potential seers, but notify the ministry should you find them. Is that understood?" Ex-Prof. Trelawney nodded softly, sad she was fired, but glad she wasn't being kicked out.

"Next, Prof. Rubeus Hagrid." Hagrid froze, and Umbridge's smirk grew wider. "You are hereby put on probation until some conditions are met. We looked into your file and saw that you not only had no trial into your incarceration in 1993, but your expulsion was not looked into. You shall remain on probation until you get the appropriate documents, as well as a wand, qualifying you to be a professor. You have two months." Hagrid nodded, so relieved, and happy he could be a completely qualified professor.

"Prof. Charity Burbage." The muggle studies professor looked concerned. "You are hereby put on probation, and much like Mr. Hagrid, you have conditions that are to be met before you can return to teaching." Prof. Burbage nodded. "We have set it up for you to spend three months with a Squib and his muggle wife. You are to learn as much as you possible can about the muggle world, and make your courses better accordingly. Is that understood?" She nodded, looking relieved as well. "Excellent."

"Prof. Dolores Umbridge." Umbridge smiled at her, eyes fluttering. "You are hereby sacked." Umbridge's smile left, replaced by surprise. "You have taught absolutely nothing in the two weeks we have been here, and have absolutely no credentials for the position in the first place. Not only are you sacked, but you are to be put on probation your remaining fields while we do an extensive background check." She saw the toad turning puce, rage boiling. "Minister Fudge can do nothing about this; do not even dare threaten us. You are also banished from this castle, you have two hours to leave." She turned to a new file and then she glowered.

"Potions Master Snape." She hissed out, and Dumbledore was quick to speak before she went on.

"I assure you, there is nothing amiss with Prof. Snape. He has my complete confidence." He smiled and then paled at the glare sent his way by not one, but four of the Queen's inspectors.

"Then you are to blame as much as he is!" She turned. "Severus Snape! You are hereby sacked, banished from the castle, and under complete and utter review by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Not only is your petty bullying of a young father reprehensible, but your lack of teaching skills is atrocious... and I am being KIND! Though you are banished from the castle, you are to stay for two days before a representative of the D.M.L.E. comes to retrieve you." Jocelyn huffed and looked over the professors.

"Prof. Binns has been removed from this castle, and we have already sent out our own words to search for new professors for the three empty positions. Also, we have sacked Argus Filch, though he has the same benefits of Ms. Trelawney. He has no business being in a position of authority over children, and the house elves can do his job ten times as fast, and silently. We suggest building him similar accommodations as Prof. Hagrid has. Are there any questions?" She looked around to see none, not even the headmaster spoke.

"Excellent. We shall be leaving tomorrow; I do hope you all have a good evening. Thank you for your time." With that they left the room, leaving in their wake the seeds for Hogwarts to grow to what it should be.

* * *

AN: And that's my latest snippet. IT just... came to me, really, like most of them do. I had no better way in my head to end it. But then again, it's what snippets are for, I guess? Either way, enjoy if you can! Review if you read, please.


	9. Snippet 9: Bonds

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and even that is not completely mine.

AN: Alright, so this isn't even my idea. I am just going to get to writing it. I will do the body work, but the main thought for this story comes from writeratheart007. Hope they like it! On with the show, enjoy if you can!

* * *

Snippet #9: Bonds

Severus Snape looked out over the students of the great hall with extreme distaste. There were few, and by few it meant three, people that knew this was a mask. While he held contempt for the majority of students, he knew they were the future and he did his best to help them along without being overly... pampering. His eyes caught the sight of two Gryffindor's, and they narrowed gently. He was studying them really, and was contemplating what to do about what he had found out about them. You see, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were bonded. It wasn't the fabled, and mythical soul bond, or something silly like that, no it was what was known as a compatibility bond.

It was a rare bond, and few witches and wizards in the centuries since it had been discovered knew about it. He knew about it extensively, he had searched high and low to learn about it. They were always together, if they could help it, and when they touched there was always a smile that blossomed on each other their faces. It made him, at least in secret, smile for such a bond. Then it made him frown as his own bond had been torn from him. He had had the same bond with Lily Potter nee Evans, and it was a wonderful thing. Those that knew them fully knew about the bond, and it had them like the closest brother and sister. Either could do nothing but make the other happy. It was not romantic, like some (Dumbledore and Voldemort) liked to think, but familial.

He had watched them since Christmas of their third year. He heard the rumor of the argument about the broom Black had sent him, and had been pleased that the golden trio was breaking apart. He then came across something in the hall that had interested.

~Flashback~

_Severus Snape walked along the halls, in a good mood. He had just heard a rumor that Potter, Granger, and Weasley were on outs. That was as damned fine Christmas present if he had any say about it. He chuckled and smirked softly to himself, then he paused as he heard a soft commotion. He disillusioned himself and silenced himself as well as he made his way down the hall, to the classroom that was not so empty. Perhaps some 6th years who decided the dorm was too conspicuous a place for relations. He crept up to the open door and saw Granger against Potter, sniffling softly and hugging him. He stroked her hair softly and kissed the top of her head, in a gesture of placation, speaking softly after. _

_"Come on, 'Mione... you know I get it. I just wished you came to me first." He smiled and gave her a chaste, but meaningful kiss to her lips. She sighed and nodded, smiling up at him, and that was when Severus saw it. It was a soft touch of magic between them, further reinforcing their bond. He nuzzled her closely and gave her another kiss before they sat back in the comfy chair they had been sitting in. He crept away; leaving them to their privacy... this was big. He knew that bond... he, he had to tell someone else. He growled in thought as he moved from the corridor. Dumbledore would have to know first, it would be a great asset to the light side! _

_He found his way to the gargoyle and growled out the password (ice mice), before he ascended the stairs. He went in after an 'Enter' as he was about to knock and saw that the headmaster was surprised._

_"Ah! Severus, my boy. Do have a seat." The potions master glowered but did not take the seat. "Very well, what can I do for you?" That damned twinkling... made Severus want to strangle the man._

_"I have just made a discovery, Headmaster. I would have figured you'd want to know of it." Dumbledore nodded for him to continue. "It seems that Potter and Granger have... a compatibility bond." He expected the headmaster to be surprised, but all he got was a gentle 'hmm'._

_"Yes, I am aware of this. It formed on the train on September first of their first year. I have been trying to find a way to... get it under control. It is a powerful thing to behold, but far too powerful for such young children to have." He stroked his chin lightly in thought, leaving Severus flabbergasted. You... you did not do that with those bonds! They were powerful, but fragile. Breaking one or even attempting to manipulate one was tantamount to suicide. He was broken from his musing by the headmaster speaking again. _

_"It is good that you found out about it, Severus. Yes, you can assist me in controlling it." He smiled and nodded. "Yes... yes indeed. Observe them for now, and tell me everything you see. I need to know what kind of compatibility bond it is. If it is the familial, that is alright, if it is the romantic." He smiled. "Then we might have to... deal with it. Yes, they cannot be to close. For the Greater Good, you understand." Severus just blinked, and then with a curt nod he went off. He had a Lioness to speak to. _

~End Flashback~

That had been almost a year ago, and he had just observed. Minerva agreed with him that Dumbledore did not need to know it was a romantic bond. He watched as they sat close together, looked at each other like lovers to be, and all around enjoyed each other's company. It would be some time before they... finalized the bond, but it was budding. He also noticed, being the observant man that he was, the looks the couple got from the youngest Weasleys. Ginerva and Ronald were not pleased by it, to say the least. No doubt Ginerva wanted to snag the boy-who-lived, and Ronald wanted a homework slave. He snorted to himself though it was not as silent as he thought, getting a look from Minerva. He put up a small silencing ward and shook his head.

"Nothing, Minerva... just the two youngest of the Weasley brood. You have seen the looks they give our two." McGonagall nodded, having been initially surprised at the concern Severus showed for her two lions, but it had been explained to her. She looked at Severus in a new light since that day, and she was glad she was not alone in defending her cubs, at least her two favorite ones. Severus kept speaking, as well.

"I will assign them both a detention, in my usual fashion, though I would like it if you were there to assist in my... explanation of some things." Minerva nodded and gave him a squeeze on his leg to show her support. He nodded and lowered the spell, to the gaze of Dumbledore.

"Something the matter, Severus?" He asked in his normal tone, and Severus sneered softly.

"Nothing that need concern you, Headmaster. Now if you will excuse me." He got up and left the great hall, he had just turned the corner when he saw that Harry and Hermione had also left as well. He saw them gently kiss and then glowered. "Potter, Granger! 10 points from Gryffindor for that disgusting display, and a detention with me tonight. The both of you! This is a school, not a brothel." He snorted and left, leaving the two teens gob smacked, and a little more than just idly upset.

~B~

The two teens went to their head of house to contest the detention, but were surprised that they were told to attend it and to be careful next time. They dejectedly went to the Potions classroom, and when they entered they were surprised to see their head of house there... talking amicably with Prof. Snape. The door nearly slammed behind them and a series of spells had them all incased in a very secure room.

"Please, take a seat." The surprises just kept on coming as Prof. Snape had said please, and offered them a seat. "Tea? Something to nibble on?" They blinked as they sat and Minerva chuckled softly.

"Severus, you are going to break them!" She smiled good-naturedly and turned to her cubs. "I assure you, everything shall be explained. Have some tea, it is fresh. Courtesy of a certain excitable little elf." Harry beamed softly and Hermione held in a huff, they had talked about it but it was still a sore spot.

"I must, for the first time in many a year, apologize to students. To the two of you. What I portray in class, in the halls, is not my normal self. While I am not some blubbering, whimsical Hufflepuff." He got a playful hit on the shoulder from the older witch beside him. "I am not a conniving and evil Slytherin. I am cunning, silent and calculating. I have a mask, most true Slytherins' do. I use the mask to get close to those whom I need to get close to." He smiled softly, an odd sight on his face. "I have used this mask for so long... it is difficult sometimes to remember that I am not who I am perceived to me." The teens nodded, still silent and confused.

"Severus gave you the detention today to explain some things. About the bond the two of you share." The adults were surprised, though they shouldn't have been when Harry growled and stood up, wand in his hand from a wrist holster he had gotten as a gift from Sirius. It was Hermione that spoke though, her wand out as well.

"What about it, Professors?" Her tone was hard, apprehensive, Severus raising an eyebrow with a soft smirk on his face.

"I know about it, because I have had it before. Please... sit, we mean you no harm. Especially me." Hermione hesitantly sat down, wand in her hand and she felt Harry stand behind her, wand on his side as his other hand was on her shoulder.

"It is, as I am sure you have found out, a compatibility bond." Hermione nodded and he continued. "I had one, in the familial sense, with a witch named Lily Evans." Harry gasped and his wand hand went slack.

"That is correct, Mr. Potter. Me and your mother were like siblings... I loved her dearly. I was not in love with her, as others might have you believe, but I loved her. When she was... taken from me, it was devastating. The bond that had formed tore a piece from me. It made me into the bitter, angry man you see. While it is a mask, it is formed from pure sorrow and anger from the betrayal I suffered at the hands of a man I thought to be a benevolent lord." He sighed and smiled as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I, along with Minerva, wish to help you with it. Help you realize just how strong your bond can be, how wonderful it will make your lives." He looked at Harry. "I want to play a... double mask game with you, Mr. Potter. I wish to change how I have been acting towards you. I will be as myself, even in class, and those who ask will be told it is me trying to get closer to you." He growled softly. "Until our 'lord' returns. However, you and Ms. Granger will know the truth." He inhaled softly. "I have taken an oath to protect you, and I will make sure that I do what I can to do just that." He nodded curtly and leaned back, before the two teens turned to each other.

Harry was at a loss, and only barely registered sitting down again. His wand back into its holster before his view was obscured by the face of his bushy haired love. She put her forehead to his and gave him a soft kiss. Their eyes meeting as they silently communicated with each other. Minerva saw this and sighed, it was so sweet, yet a bit to intimate for her tastes at their age right now. She was about to interrupt when she felt a hand on her arm and Severus shook his head.

"It is a secure, bonding form of communication. While not exactly speaking into each other's mind, they have a much more in-depth knowledge of their facial twitches and the like. They seem like they are about to be… rather intimate, but it is much more than that." Minerva nodded and then Hermione got off of Harry's lap.

"We are alright with this, Prof. Snape, Prof. McGonagall. We have some questions, however, if that is alright?" The two adults nodded, they expected this.

"Does anyone else know?" Harry asked tentatively, and Prof. Snape frowned.

"Yes, unfortunately. Dumbledore knows, and he is not of the variety of person you want to know about this." He looked at Hermione, who looked skeptical. "He would use your bond against you, attempt to shatter it." He looked at Harry, who had growled. "Yes, that is correct, Mr. Potter. He would tear you from her, to harden you... like the weapon he sees you as. He also wears a mask, the grandfatherly smile and twinkle in his eyes. Thankfully your bond protects you from Legilimency, otherwise he would know it was a romantic bond. As of now, he believes it to be harmlessly familial. Let us keep it that way, shall we?" They both nodded and he looked at Hermione, waiting.

"We have looked it up, but it seems the library, even the restricted section, is completely empty. The areas are there for the books, but... just not the books." Hermione frowned softly and continued. "Is there a way to get books on it?" She fidgeted softly, she wanted to read about it! Severus chuckled, and it was a pleasing sound, oddly enough.

"I anticipated you would ask such a thing, Ms. Granger, and I have taken the liberty of retrieving such books from the library. I wanted to make sure they were not removed by... less than savory sources." He didn't need to say it was Dumbledore, they both knew it. The two pairs exchanged questions and concerns, and when the 'detention' was winding down Severus looked at them seriously.

"I, along with Minerva here, will do what we can to keep you two safe, and informed. Before I let you leave with Minerva, is there anything else we can discuss right now?" The teens looked at each other before Harry nodded and spoke.

"Sir, Ma'am, Hermione... being the brilliant witch she is." He smiled and the teenaged girl preened softly with a blush. "Has come up with a rather keep observation." He sighed softly. "She figures that this year I will be put into this blasted tournament somehow. It will be against my will and with what you have told us, Dumbledore will probably force me to compete." He frowned and looked up, looking every bit the 14yr old boy he was. "I don't want that... I just want a normal year. To just watch the tournament, you know?" Severus and Minerva nodded, though Minerva looked at a loss.

"We shall see what we can do, Mr. Potter. However, if he chooses to enter you, there is little we can do." Minerva sighed but then Severus smirked, he had an idea.

"Call for your elf, Mr. Potter." Harry blinked then tilted his head. He was smart, but he wasn't an extremely quick thinker without danger about him. Hermione did it for him, though, she caught on.

"Dobby?" The elf popped in, looking about and then smiling. "Ah! Master Harry Potter sir's Grangee! What can Dobby be doing for you this evening?" Harry then caught on and smiled along with the other three in the room, Hermione taking control.

"Harry is in trouble this year, with the tournament present. Someone might make him have to compete... we can't have that, Dobby. He wants a normal year." She sighed softly and Dobby nodded, following along, then he turned his attention to Harry who continued.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you watch the goblet, so that no-one enters my name?" Dobby nodded enthusiastically and then Harry kept going, an idea striking him. "Have Winky help you, you can take shifts." Dobby frowned, but Harry went on. "Tell her if she does a good job, and my name does not come out the goblet because of her help to you... she will be once again part of a family." Dobby gasped and Harry nodded. "Tell her you have my word as the defeater of you-know-who." The elf nodded, saluted and left. Harry looked up at other occupants of the room.

"What? Two elves are better than one, and I don't want Dobby getting exhausted. You know he would keep himself awake because of that." The other three couldn't help but nod in agreement. They had a plan to keep Harry safe, and it was a damned good one. The two cubs and their lioness bid the Serpent Prince a good night and went to their tower. Severus sighed and opened up a securely locked drawer on his desk, taking out a picture of Lily and him taken shortly before she went into hiding with her husband.

"I will do what I must, my Lily-flower. I will not let you down again." He smiled at her waving, cheerful expression and then put the picture away. It was time to start unraveling the mask.

~B~

Harry was excited and anxious, as the rest of the school was for the selection of the champions. Excitement over what the tasks might be, anxious as to whether or not his elven helpers would come through. He took a deep breath and sat next to Hermione, Ron on her other side and Ginny, for whatever reason, on his side. Her hand was held gently in his and she gave it a squeeze before letting go as Dumbledore raised a hand, lowering the lights for dramatic effect till the largest light source was the goblet itself.

"The champions will now be chosen!" There was a round of polite applause before the goblet spat out the first name. The Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum had been chosen, and a great deal of quidditch fanatics were ecstatic about it as were the Bulgarian students. Silence reigned before from Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour was selected. The French students were a bit more polite about their enthusiasm, but they were very much pleased. Cedric Diggory was chosen as Hogwarts champion, and the badgers lost their minds when it happened. The goblet then did something that had Harry nearly crying it relief... it shut off. That was it. No more selections were made. He smiled at Hermione, and because of this act of his he missed the momentary sour look on the headmasters... and Moody's face. Though there were two watchful adults that did not miss this.

Severus and Minerva looked at each other with narrowed eyes before sharing a soft nod of mutual agreement. They would have a talk with the Defense professor.

~B~

"Again, Potter! I want to be able to see myself in that shield!" Harry panted but nodded, taking a deep breath before he made a full clockwise movement of his entire arm while speaking an incantation.

"_Speculum dolor_." A burst of power erupted from him and a shield of magic came into place, almost completely mirror like, but Harry could still be seen behind it. It shimmered and he fell to his knees, panting and groaning softly.

"That is quite enough for now, Harry." McGonagall said softly, coming over to an agitated Severus who had been helping Harry learn this spell.

"I do not understand. Ms. Granger got it almost instantly... and right now their power has not synched, leaving Mr. Potter at least double her core level." Severus conjured a chair and stiffened when he heard Harry groan at the small display magic. He banished the chair and Harry's breathing returned to normal before he tried it again, causing Harry to shudder in discomfort.

"Professor! What are you doing to Harry?" Hermione nearly snarled, going over to him and helping him into one of the chairs set up on one of the walls.

"My apologies, to the both of you. I had to try something... and now, now I think I understand." He turned to Minerva and frowned. "It seems Mr. Potter has a magic leach on his core. It feeds off of his magic, but when he is close to depletion, it uses what is left to leach from his surroundings." He frowned and went over to Harry, running a diagnostic scan on him. As is it fed from his magic and poured it into Harry, there was no discomfort. After a minute or so he got the results and transferred them to a piece of readied parchment.

"This is troubling, Minerva... and I have no idea how Poppy did not catch this." He handed the parchment to her and she read it over, frowning and then gasping lightly.

"My goodness..." She looked at Harry, with sympathy and a troubled look as well. She gasped when the paper was nearly torn from her hands by Hermione, not scolding her as she read it. Hermione's eyes narrowed before she looked up.

"What does this mean? I see the leech, classified as Class 2 dark magic, but I don't understand. Can we remove it?" Minerva was about to shake her head when Severus nodded.

"Yes, however, it cannot be done here or at St. Mungo's. We must take it to the goblins. Only they still have the necessary rituals to do so. The ministry has banned it, but Gringotts if sovereign territory, they only follow certain rules put to them by the ministry. Binns does not teach it, but the last Goblin rebellion was won by the goblins." He stroked his chin softly and saw that Harry was alert again, and Severus visibly shuddered at the implications.

"Severus?" Minerva asked, concerned for her friend.

"Mr. Potter, am I correct to assume you no longer feel drained?" Harry nodded softly and Severus turned to Minerva. "Already his core is nearly recharged, meaning that it fights this leech, and it fights it hard. With it gone, his levels would be far beyond a standard grade Auror. When his levels balance out, they will join with Ms. Grangers and they shall both share one large, extremely powerful core." He smiled softly and looked at the two flabbergasted teens. "The two of you will be a forced to be reckoned with." He chuckled and then got serious again.

"We must get permission from your magical guardian to take you to the goblins. Unfortunately for you, Harry, that is Dumbledore. He has taken an unhealthy interest in you... and I doubt he would allow your levels to increase." He saw Harry deflate, until Minerva spoke.

"That will not be necessary, Severus. You see... Albus has revoked his claim as Mr. Potter's guardian." Severus' eyebrow raised and then Harry perked up.

"Last year, before the train ride home, Mr. Potter received a letter, giving him permission to go to Hogsmeade. This permission was given by Mr. Black. As you know, he is an innocent man, because of this he is still Mr. Potter's guardian. Albus allowed me to acknowledge the permission given, thus revoking his position. We simply need to get word to Mr. Black for this." Severus nodded, stroking his chin gently as he sat back.

"I assume Black is out of touch, or at least far away?" He looked at Harry, and the boy nodded, and it was Hermione who broke it.

"Send and elf, they can find him quickly, right?" Harry laughed softly and gave Hermione a deep kiss, causing her to sigh and lean into it. They were like that for a few seconds before the stern throat clearing from their head of house interrupted them, though her look was mirthful.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, you are correct. Five points to Gryffindor for critical thinking skills. Get a message and send it with one of your elves, Mr. Potter, and make sure he knows to respond with a proper permission form." Harry nodded and with a flick of his wand conjured some parchment, some ink and a quill. He did this all silently. When he was excited about something, or in a dire situation, his magic leapt to his aid. This was no different, though it left the other three gob smacked at his complete lack of difficulty at this. He turned after calling Dobby to deliver his note and saw them.

"What?" He saw and heard Severus chuckle before he answered.

"Nothing at all, Harry..." He smiled and Harry smiled right back, and then there were two more beings in the room. Dobby popped in with a much healthier and slightly tanned Sirius black.

"Harry!" Said teen was bowled over enthusiastically by his godfather, both of then laughing heartily and hugging each other just as such. They broke apart at the soft throat clearing from Minerva. Sirius turned and smiled at her thne frowned at Serverus. "What are you doing here, Snivellus?" He snarled out and got a glare in return from Severus.

"Yes, Black, I am just as ecstatic to see you as you are me. However, we have more important things to do than bicker amongst each other. Mr. Potter, if you would." He spoke formally and Harry nodded.

"Sirius..." He waited till he got his godfathers attention and presented him with some parchment and a quill. "I need you to give me permission to see the goblins. Prof. Snape and McGonagall believe they can help me with some things." Sirius frowned and thought for a moment.

"You only go to the goblins for inheritance and other legal reasons." He stroked his chin lightly, looking more like the adult he was than the overgrown child he often acted as. His musing broken by McGonagall, who had silently agreed with Severus that it was best if she spoke to Sirius.

"Mr. Black." He looked at her. "This is a very... touchy subject. I assure you; however, it is most important to the well-being of your godson. I shall be beside him in this; no harm will come to him." Sirius nodded and took the quill.

"Alright, Minerva." He started to write out a generic permission form, and when he was done he pressed the face of his ring into the bottom, signifying his authenticity as Harry's magical guardian and the head of house Black. "You'll tell me everything when this is done, right pup?" Harry nodded and they shared another hug before the old marauder grinned and clapped his hands.

"Good! Keep me posted." He looked at the two professors. "Minerva..." He paused, and with a slight grimace he said. "Severus." He got a nod and then before Dobby took him back he winked at Hermione. "Keep in him line will you? A good snog always made James loopy; I doubt it would be much different with Harry." He laughed at the two blushing teens before he was taken back to whatever place he was currently hiding out in. Minerva and Severus shook their heads before they went on to talk about their next move, and how they would get to the goblins.

~B~

They were gifted with the opportunity to go to Gringotts that Saturday. Dumbledore would be busy all day with the delegations from the other two schools, not to mention ministry officials and the like. The other two heads of house and the rest of the professors would be able to handle the school, besides it was a Saturday, most students enjoyed Hogsmeade and the like, or they studied. The quartet entered the white and gold marble building that was the entrance to goblin territory and came up to a teller who glanced up from weighing gems.

"Yes, Witch?" He asked McGonagall, though it was not said with the normal biting tone as most witches and/or wizards received.

"We have an appointment with Senior account manager Bladesnapper." He raised an eyebrow an opened up a ledger, flipping through it before he stopped. He put a clawed finger on the page and hummed.

"You are an hour early, and thus, right on time. That is a point in your direction, Witch." He cleared his throat. "Gnobcracker!" A smaller, though rather ferocious looking goblin came up, grunting softly. "Take these four humans to Bladesnapper, the right way." The smaller goblin nodded and then took them down a few corridors before he knocked on a door.

"What?!" Came the gravely, agitated voice the goblin within. Gnobcracker stuck his head in the door and spoke a bit in the Goblin tongue before the four heard from within. "Ah! My appointment. Send them in and leave us." The goblin nodded and they all went into a rather decorated office. The goblin behind the desk quick to come from behind it and right up to Harry. The teen barely flinched back, and he got a sinister grin in return.

"Just like your father, goes into the unknown and does not back down. Excellent. We shall make much gold together. Come, sit. Your guests and mate as well." The teens flushed at the term but sat beside each other regardless. The goblin took a seat at his desk again and joined his fingers together, looking at the four. "So, what can be done for you today, humans?" He asked generally, and it was Severus who spoke.

"We have reason to believe there is a dark leech upon young Mr. Potter here. It is considered dark magic, and so somewhere like St. Mungo's would be obligated to contact the ministry." The goblin nodded, but stayed silent. "We know the goblins do not follow the stupid ministry restrictions, and know for the right... price, they can take care of the problem, and any others that might crop up. We have the appropriate documents for permission for such a procedure, of course. "The goblin leaned back and growled softly, thinking before he spoke.

"Should there be a leech, it will open up the floodgates of the bond between the two of you." He shifted his gaze to Harry and Hermione. "Do not be alarmed; goblin magic is far different from yours. We can see the bonds between the two of you, they are... powerful." He grinned and nodded softly. "Yes... you will have the assistance of the bank, make no mistake in that." He pressed a rune on his desk and Hermione was immediately interested, which made the goblin chuckle. It wasn't a pleasant sound, but it wasn't menacing.

"Ah, perhaps someday, with proper negotiations, you might learn of runes from our scholars." He then turned to a new goblin that entered. "Get a recovery room set up, and Healer Grathorn. Yesterday." The goblin nodded and exited, and then the quartet was lead out of the room down some halls.

"The compatibility bond, Mr. Potter, is one we goblins take very seriously. If we find out of such a bond, we make sure those involved are well taken care of. The last thing we want is to be on the bad side of those whom are bonded, it would not mean well for us." Harry and Severus frowned, but for different reasons. It was Severus who spoke first.

"What if... there was a pair with a bond, and one was targeted by the Dark Lord?" The goblin froze on the spot, causing the others to do the same. He turned to look at Severus.

"Not even the Dark Lord would be stupid enough to do such a thing. Had he known... surely he would rescind any wrong doings towards a couple." He turned and started walking again. "If he was, stupid enough that is, and we knew? There would be nothing stopping us from decimating him and everything he holds dear." They walked in silence after that. Severus, however, was in a rage on the inside. He had told Dumbledore of his bond with Lily, and he said to keep it away from the Dark Lord. That he would have went after her even harder, he had been a fool! He could have still had his sister, his sweet Lily-flower. Dumbledore would get his... oh yes.

They came to a door, which was white and had a green caduceus on it with the Gringotts 'G' right under it. Bladesnapper opened the door and lead them into a rather sterile looking room, though it did not smell of potions and the like as normal medical rooms did. There was a female goblin working over some papers and adjusting runic equations before she looked at the five that entered. Her eyes were a startling, deep orange and she looked immediately to Harry.

"Onto the bed, human child. I can see the darkness pooling around you." He shuddered and after a reassuring squeeze to his hand from Hermione made his way to the bed. He lay on his back and took off his glasses, the goblin walking up a small set of set up stairs and looking over him.

"Your magic will fluctuate while I remove this leech, you will have to remain still." Harry blinked and then nodded, then gasped softly when runed leather straps bound his legs and arms. "Be calm, child." Harry nodded and took a few breaths before she started chanting in a language he could not understand. He was sure he heard a few things about lollipops and maybe about a unicorn, then his forehead tore open in pain like which he had never experienced. The runes activated and he was silenced, but the other occupants of the room watched as he jerked and bucked wildly in pain, and his soundless screams had Minerva holding back Hermione as she felt rage and pain course through her.

After it was all over Harry was sure he had to be at least... 25 years old now. The torture, the pain, Merlin in lasted for years. There was no other length of time that it could have possibly been. He huffed and blinked before he took a deep, heavy inhale. His magic was free, and it was flowing over him and through the bond he shared with Hermione. Through it he felt snaps, restrictions being destroyed, other magical blocks and the like on his person being shattered. He felt alive, he felt whole. His eyes were glowing with an ethereal light, brilliant in their color, and there was another, similar light coming from his bonded.

Severus and Minerva were gob smacked at the display of raw magic that fluxed and pulsed around the room. Twitching and cackling before it calmed and lashed out and wrapped around Hermione. Minerva let go of her immediately as the magic around her seemed to be protecting her, after years of not being able to. When the light shined out of her eyes she stepped back as Hermione rushed to Harry's side. The runic leather keeping Harry down released and the healer stepped back. Immediately the two teens embraced a chaste but loving kiss between them before they just clung to one another.

"His magic rejoices, and hers latches on. Their bond will only grow stronger from this, nothing short of a terrible atrocity will keep them apart." The healer smiled and then looked at Severus. "Your bond still weeps, but it is not gone. Do not let it pain you, for if it shatters completely, never will you feel joy again. Embrace your loss, but never forget it." The healer then left, and shortly after Bladesnapper came in.

"Ah! Wonderful... everything is just as splendid as I had hoped. We have much to discuss, to my office, hmm?" He smiled and they all went back to his office. Hermione sitting on Harry's lap, clinging to him, both with a mile wide smile on their face. "Now, let us get down to business, now that all that unpleasantness is out of the way shall we?" He grinned and they started what would take the rest of the day to deal with. The goblins were interested in assisting the bonded pair, and there were many things to take care of.

~B~

It was nearly 10pm when the quartet returned, and they were met with a rather upset headmaster. Minerva stood strong, however when he approached, and spoke before he could.

"Albus, they were with me and Severus. You have told me on countless occasions that you have your full confidence in Severus, and I know for a fact you have the same in me. Before you say anything know that these two did not leave our sight today, and it was very important to take care of what needed to be done. Is this going to be a problem?" She asked with her normal stern, no nonsense tone, which caused Dumbledore to blink and relax, his smile returning.

"Of course not, Minerva... Severus. I was just concerned, you understand, and as Mr. Potter's magical guardi-" He was cut off by Minerva.

"I am afraid you are mistaken, Albus. At the end of last year you gave that up... when a certain grim individual wrote Mr. Potters Hogsmeade permission slip." Dumbledore paled for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes. Well, something that will be rectified, just in case, of course." He smiled and then saw the smirk on Harry's face and raised an eyebrow. Harry schooled his features quickly and he and Hermione excused themselves.

"I assure you; it has already been taken care of, Albus. Have a good evening." With that she turned to follow her cubs to their tower, leaving Severus in front of Dumbledore.

"Before you speak, headmaster, I must go as well. I have had a terribly long day, and have had to deal with two Gryffindors." He snarled softly, shaking his head. "Who do not know the meaning of the word negotiate. Have a good evening, headmaster." With that he left, his robes billowing impressively behind him. Dumbledore was left blinking, what had just happened? He snorted and then went to his office; he would get it out of Severus tomorrow.

~B~

Harry was sitting with a pensive look on his face, thoughts going a mile a minute in his head. He blinked a few times to moisten his eyes and then took his glasses off to wipe them gently. The lenses on them were just plain glass, though they had a few modifications on them courtesy of the goblins. He could see malevolent enchantments on items, and it allowed him to see at night should he need to, and they had been more than willing to give him an enchantment that would allow him to see if creatures were animagus in disguise. He had been extremely grateful for that. He put them back on and looked with a few more blinks as Ron sat beside him.

"What's going on, mate? You've been over here for at least an hour, just staring into nothing." He tilted his head in confusion. "What, like you were staring at herms? Pff... not likely." Harry felt a spike of anger, but he let it go. "So, any idea who you're going to ask to this ball of ours?" He grinned wide. "I was thinking of asking Lavender, she's got a nice rack, eh?" He nudged Harry who glowered softly.

"I have a girl in mind who I want to ask. The problem is do I want to ask her in private, or in public. I am sure she'll say yes, but you never know." He nodded and the Ron shrugged.

"Get her alone, might be bloody difficult though, they travel in packs." He shuddered and then he was called over by Seamus for a game of chess. "Be back later, mate. Gotta give Seamus a schooling." He went to do just that and Harry looked over at his bonded again. They were close, it was sure to any who saw them together, but he was still a 14 year old boy, after all... and she was an older woman. So what if it was only... 13 months or so, it still counted! He wa broken out of his musing again by another redhead, this time a younger one.

"Hey Harry..." Ginny spoke shyly, or was she trying for sultry? He couldn't tell. "Heard about this ball, huh?" He nodded and looked at her. "Got someone in mind?" She trailed with her question, sighing when he smiled that delectable smile at her.

"Yeah, was going to ask her today... trying to decide if I want to do it alone, or in public." Ginny held back a squeal, was he going to ask her?! The boy-who-lived on her arm for the ball... oh, oh that would be great!

"Ask her in public, Harry. So that everyone knows you are taken, of course." Harry grinned and gave her arm a squeeze.

"Genius, thank you, Ginny." He smiled and then got up, causing her to blink as he moved from her. How was he supposed to ask her if he walked away. She paled and then started to go Weasley red when he sat next to Hermione and started talking to her. After about a minute she squealed softly, before they embraced and shared a sweet kiss in the middle of the common room. Ginny huffed and left the tower with pounding steps, not noticing the twins exchanging a few galleons between people.

~B~

The ball went on without a hitch, and Harry and Hermione had a blast. Ginny ended up going with Neville, and Ron ended up not going at all. There had been a bit of a tiff between Harry and Ron about the former going with Hermione, but Harry could care less really. Harry enjoyed the evening, and even spoke with the three champions after being invited to their table by fellow Hogwarts student Cedric. He smiled as he saw there were higher up ministry officials there as well. He really wanted to get to know Madame Bones, she could be his ticket to getting Sirius free, and she was probably just a good person to get to know in the first place. He had approached her and introduced himself and was having a lovely conversation when he saw a rather ugly looking beetle on her shoulder. He frowned softly as he noticed it, beetles like that were not native to Scotland (perks of having a brainy girlfriend). He activated the little charm on his glasses and then hid his apprehension when he saw it was indeed not a beetle, but a witch or wizard in disguise.

"Excuse me, Madame Bones?" He had interrupted her conversation with Auror Shacklebolt. She looked at him.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" She asked, only the slightly bit agitated, he had asked politely after all. She was surprised when he reached out with his reflexes and plucked the beetle from her shoulder.

"Oh, I just thought you'd like to know you had an animagus disguised on your shoulder." She froze and he tapped his glasses, which glowed a gentle blue before they went to normal.

"I see. Thank you, Mr. Potter." She conjured a jar, made it indestructible, and he popped the beetle into it. It clanked around and after a quick revealing spell of her own she frowned. "Well, we shall see who this is later, once again, thank you Mr. Potter." He nodded and saw her put the jar into her robes before going back to her broken conversation.

Harry went back to Hermione and they enjoyed the rest of the night, ending it on the very well protected astronomy tower with the stars for them to gaze on.

~B~

Harry could honestly say it was one of his favorite years, ever. For the simple fact that it was just... normal. Sure the tournament was there, but there was no teacher after his blood, no secret plot to kill all the 'unworthy' students, or mass murderers out to get him. Not that Sirius was such a thing, but the main thought of it that was. The only thing that partially rained on the normal year was the fact that Cedric had returned from the last task in a rather beaten up heap. Still breathing, but he had very loudly proclaimed that Voldemort had returned, having used his blood in some obscure, terrible ritual. It was later found out that Prof. Moody had been Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise. It was also proved that Cedric was not delirious, and that Voldemort was back.

Unfortunately, for Harry, he was shoved off to the Dursley's for the summer, for his 'protection' with his friends being given the order not to communicate with him. Luckily for Harry, it was really only owl messages and the postal service that was blocked; no-one said anything about house elves. Dobby and Winky were utilized liberally to transfer letters between Harry, Hermione, their two professors, and Sirius. Harry learned he would be 'allowed' to go to Sirius' house after his birthday, so he was prepared for that. He had also been, with the help of his elves, visiting his bonded a few days a week. He met her parents for the second time, a more formal introduction, and they were pleased to find that Harry was a gentleman, if a bit skittish around her father Oscar.

Harry found out that Hermione would not be coming to Sirius' house due to the fact that she wanted to spend time with her parents, and really who was he to be upset about that? Sure, he'd miss her, but he would get to spend time with Sirius and Remus. It was almost midnight on his birthday when they arrived, and he was kind of upset about that. He got a cake from Dobby and Winky, and a meal made by them as well, so he wasn't completely peeved. It also helped that he got a gift in the form of his father's personalized Marauders map from Sirius, and a few journals and pictures from Severus that belonged to his mother. Minerva got him a book on the animagus transformation, and Hermione gave him a book on mastery level runes, something he had been excited about ever since the end of 4th year runes class. He had switched early on from Divination to Runes back in 3rd year (much to Ron's agitation), so it didn't take long for him to catch up.

He had his wand at the ready when he heard the downstairs door open, the Dursley's out for the week, and he silently disillusioned himself. One thing he had learned about his power unleashing was that the trace was gone, as well as other monitoring things on his person. The wards were stronger than ever, but that was because of the love and affection he held for Hermione, not the Dursley's. When he saw Moody after he crept down the stairs he was quick to go into action. As he had the home field advantage, he was swift in stunning and binding the scarred Auror, not to mention the one with the mousey, albeit vibrant purple hair and he had Remus in tightly bound ropes shortly after as well. With his wand to his neck he let out a low, menacing growl.

"What form does my Patronus take?" He asked, glancing at the other bound occupants before looking back at Remus.

"An Irish Elk." He was then released as Harry smiled softly. Most people had heard it was a stag, like his father's Animagus form had been, but that was only partially correct. The patronus he conjured was that of an 'extinct' creature. It lived in the forests of Canada, hidden from non-magicals who had nearly hunted it to extinction. He had studied them heavily as they were a symbol for good and protection, their forests always lively and safe from harm.

"So, this is my escort, then?" Remus nodded and looked to the others.

"That is Nymphadora Tonks, she hates her first name by the way, and that is the real Alastor Moody. We found him after interrogating Crouch Jr. Mind if I?" He paused, gesturing to them, and Harry shook his head, fading into the darkened hallway though, making Remus chuckle. He undid the bindings and stunners and Tonks was the first to stand.

"Bloody fucking hell! What the... we were attacked!?" She looked around, wand at the ready, her hair not a lime green. Moody getting up with a grunt and glancing around with his whirling eye.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He smirked and looked right at Harry. "Nicely done, Potter. Nicely done indeed. Come on out, we got to get you out of here." Harry came out from the darkened hallway and almost laughed when he startled Tonks so her hair went white. He had his trunk behind him, no owl cage though as Hedwig was out and about, enjoying the night sky.

"Here, Harry, read this." Remus gave him a piece of paper. "Really think about it, alright?" Harry looked at it and frowned. Thinking softly to himself 'Number 12 Grimmauld place?' He tilted his head and then blinked. The Fidelius? He had read about it with Hermione last summer, after that while Wormtail incident. "We're side along apparating, I'll be taking you, alright?" Harry nodded and then with a few near silent ~cracks~ the three were gone from Number four.

~B~

They arrived and immediately there was a wailing screaming coming from a portrait of a rather angry sounding woman. Screams of blood traitors, mud bloods, filth... every pure blood insult known being spouted out. It took some serious work but Sirius managed to close the curtains and huff softly as he turned to Harry.

"I see you've met my mother, charming woman, isn't she?" He 'oofed' softly as Harry impacted with him and squeezed tightly. "Good to see you too, pup." He smiled and they broke apart.

"So, what's the deal with the painting? Why don't you just remove it?" Sirius shrugged and Remus spoke for him.

"Permanent sticking charm. Can't get it off the wall." Harry blinked and shook his head, Wizard's sometimes thought too hard about simple things.

"Remove that spot of the wall then, eh?" Sirius blinked and then let out a loud cackle, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Damnit, pup, that witch of yours is really rubbing off on you." He smirked at Harry's blush and then a few minutes later there was a clean, new, and most importantly portrait free spot on the wall. The painting having been burned in the large den fireplace before Sirius' psychotic elf (Kreacher) could find out. Harry was given his own room; Sirius decided he was old enough for one, and after a midnight snack he went right to bed.

~B~

Harry woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. He wondered if it was one of his elves or Mrs. Weasley. He shrugged softly and went down stairs after showering and doing his morning routine, smiling as he entered the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was indeed cooking, and Harry smiled at seeing Mr. Weasley reading the paper and drinking his morning tea.

"Good morning, Harry." Said Remus as he took a seat, Mrs. Weasley turning surprised.

"Harry? When did you get in, dear?" She smiled, serving him right after her question.

"Last night, Mrs. Weasley, around midnight or so. Went right to bed after that." She frowned and tilted her head.

"I did not see you when I went to wake up Ron, were you in the shower?" Harry shook his head softly, finishing a bite of food.

"I have my own room, Sirius gave it to me." She frowned and huffed, sighing.

"No, no. You shall have to share with Ron, much better I think. Less trouble to get into, of course." Harry let it go and shrugged, Ginny coming down shortly after Harry was done and sitting next to him.

"Morning, Harry." She blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Mrs. Weasley smiling softly.

"Uh, thanks, Ginny. How's your summer been?" She shrugged and leaned on him softly, wrapping her arm around his, frowning when he pulled back. "I don't think you should be... that close, Ginny. I am not sure Hermione would like it." She frowned and pulled away a bit.

"Why would that matter, Harry?" She smiled sweetly.

"I've been dating Hermione since Yule of 3rd year... everyone knows that." He frowned softly. "I mean, we're always together." He shrugged and she huffed, going upstairs in a little tiff, leaving Harry blinking in confusion before looking to Mrs. Weasley. "What was that about?" She huffed and turned, then looked at Mr. Weasley, who shrugged. Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley for breakfast and then went upstairs to unpack his trunk, he wanted to talk to Sirius about some things later.

~B~

Around 2pm, right after lunch, there was an Order meeting. Harry had been told of the Order of the Phoenix, and he was interested to say the least. It was the Anti-Voldemort movement started in the 70's by Dumbledore, and his parents had been a part of it. He was, of course, too young to be in the meeting, but he had three in's with Severus, Minerva, and Sirius. After the meeting Severus heard Molly talking to Dumbledore, and anyone who would listen really, about how Harry was too young to be dating anyone. Dumbledore agreed and said he would discuss it with the boy, and Severus frowned.

"Arthur, a word please?" Severus asked a little later, catching the elder Weasley off guard, but he smiled and came over anyway.

"What can I do for you, Severus?" He sat next to the dour looking man, and blinked when privacy wards went up.

"I need you to talk to your wife." He paused, having barely stopped himself from calling her a shrew. "She is dealing with something she doesn't quite understand." Arthur frowned softly, confused, so Severus went on with a sigh. "Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger share a compatibility bond..." Arthur gasped and Severus nodded.

"Goodness, since when?" He glanced over at Molly then back at Severus. "Never mind that... is it strong?" Severus nodded and Arthur sighed, stroking his chin lightly.

"Alright, I will talk to her. Would you like me to take an oath from her, and one from myself?" Severus nodded and took the oath from Arthur, then dropped the ward, the other man getting up and speaking to his wife. "Molly, we need to talk." She huffed and looked at him.

"Arthur, rather rude, I am talking to the Headmaster." Arthur glared and huffed himself.

"Yes, I am aware of that, but this is important." She was about to speak when he cut her off. "I am not asking as your husband, but as the head of your house, Molly. We. Need. To. Talk!" He almost growled out and she gasped, nodding.

"Albus." He nodded to the surprised older man and watched as the two eldest Weasley's walked away. He was about to talk to Severus, but the man had vanished to who knows where, things were getting more out of his control... and he did not like this.

~B~

The rest of the summer went by without much fuss, though Ron and Ginny were still being gits. The only other point of interest was one day where Molly actually roped Harry into cleaning one of the rooms. He entered and saw that they were doing it the muggle way... in a magically warded, and Fidelius secreted house. Harry scoffed and took his wand out, Molly looking at him before putting her hands on her hips.

"Harry Potter! You put that away before you get in trouble with the Ministry!" Harry raised an eyebrow and then cleaned a table with a well-placed scourgify. She gasped and they all waited... after five minutes of no notifications Harry and the rest of the kids in the house went about cleaning with magic. It was explained to Molly by Sirius how they were safe, and she lost a bit more faith in Dumbledore that day as he had assured her they would all be found out and Sirius would be in danger. The house was then cleaned in record time, not to mention having two exuberant house elves to help as well.

It was August 30th when things picked up for Harry. He had been walking to the kitchen when he heard the sound of apparition in the main hall, and then he was pressed up against the wall with a familiar set of lips and a rather curvy body pressed against him. He did not hesitate in returning the kiss or holding the body that he knew so well closer. He broke the kiss and smiled, his sweet, bushy haired beauty in his arms again.

"Merlin, I missed you too, 'Mione." He got another kiss for his words and then a throat clearing notified them that they were not alone in the hallway. They looked at smirking Tonks and both flushed gently before Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "Hello, Tonks, thanks for picking up 'Mione." The older female waved it off and patted his cheek.

"No problem, cuzzo. Oh, by the way, we'll be leaving at about... 10 tomorrow morning. We got ourselves and escort for you what with the dark and creepy one about." She smiled and he nodded. Harry was glad that the Ministry had acknowledged Voldemort's return, mostly because the pureblood scion of a prominent family said it. Harry, along with Severus, Minerva, and Hermione all agreed if Harry had been involved, he would have been called delusional and dangerous. He was a fun target for the Prophet, so Harry was glad they were taking it seriously... to a degree. They had to increase the Auror budget by a factor of five to have their Aurors properly outfitted and trained, and with Severus vowing to be more receptive to students, but still strict, there was sure to be more Aurors in the coming years.

The next morning was hectic, to say the least, as the Weasley's were notorious for saving everything for the last minute. At least, the children were. Harry and Hermione had been up since 7, enjoying their time alone while getting ready even though they did most of it the night prior. Harry smiled as he remembered the previous night, it had been right after the Order meeting when Hermione had laid into Dumbledore for a certain choice of his.

~Flashback~

_Hermione waited until the end of the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix before she came into the commandeered kitchen. She came up to Prof. McGonagall and politely grabbed her attention. _

_"Professor... I have something to ask that has been bothering me quite a bit. However, I did not feel it would have been respectful to ask you anywhere but in person." The older female nodded; silently noticing that Harry was leaning on a nearby wall, while some of the more prominent members of the order were around listening. _

_"Why was Harry not given the position of the second prefect of our year?" Minerva sighed and was about to speak when Dumbledore did it for her. _

_"Ah, that was my decision, Ms. Granger. I felt that Harry would enjoy his time without such responsibility. With the threat of Tom over everyone, you see." He smiled and was surprised when Hermione scoffed. _

_"Oh, yes... of course. I can understand that. Voldemort is no threat to me, or even Ronald. Who, for whatever reason in that senile skull of yours, you gave the Prefectship to! You might as well have given Malfoy the position!" She blinked as he smiled almost sheepishly. "You're fucking kidding me?! You made MALFOY a Prefect?! Are you fucking barmy!? You are letting a mini Lucius Malfoy walk around with the ability to take points and assign detentions! Giving him power in a school?" She glared and looked at Severus. _

_"Let me guess, sir, he also made Pansy a prefect?" Severus shrugged but that was all the answer she needed. "Merciful god! No-wonder Hogwarts is Number 20th in the world." She grumbled and dug into her pocket. "If I wasn't already bound by contract till my O.W.L.'s I would be out of here faster than you could say flobberworm. Here." She gave him the prefect badge. "Might as well give it to someone who deserves it, like Lavender. Airheaded little bint." She huffed and after an apology to McGonagall and Severus, left the room. Harry smirked and waved at Dumbledore before following his agitated bond mate. That had been fun to watch, especially the expression on Dumbledore's face._

~End flashback~

After her little tirade, Hermione had been a little upset, to say the least, and it took some serious snog time to calm her down. By the time they were done calming her down, Harry and Hermione had figured out that certain parts of their bodies were a little more receptive than others to each other. While they were not ready to... complete the bond, they were getting more in tune with each other. Their bodies and minds were getting more compatible, and it made their two closest adults smile. Severus sighed sometimes at their closeness, and those nights he spent drinking and remembering fond times with his bond sister.

It was exactly 10 am when the whole entourage was ready to go, and with a few flicks of some wands trunks were shrunk and they were on their way. The ministry provided cars for the group, as they had a veritable V.I.P. with them, and they were soon whisked away to Kings Cross. They made it through the barrier with no issue, and Harry found a nice compartment for them. Ron, after JUST finding out he was no longer paired with Hermione as a prefect, stormed away to the meeting with a rather confused Parvati Patil. It seemed she had been given the prefectship, and Hermione wondered how long Ron would get away with his slacking with someone who was not his quasi-friend.

Harry sat with Hermione, Neville, and a 4th year by the name of Luna Lovegood. Harry and Hermione had gotten to know the two much better over the last year, and the golden trio was quickly becoming the fantastic four. It was coined by some of the muggleborns, and they were the only ones that really got the joke. Ron was being pushed out, and it was not something he was happy about. He just barely passed the exams the year before, and that was due to Hermione refusing to do any work for him.

Due to some well-placed wards learned over the previous year, and the summer courtesy of Black family tomes, they were spared the normal blonde interruption this year. It also had the added benefit of having a red headed interruption as well, though the twins didn't count. They were busy actually studying and planning on acing their N.E.W.T.'s, they had to get into some serious work before they could open their shop.

The occupants of the compartment traded summer stories and the like but also enjoyed a short, silent nap before they got to Hogwarts. Ron had been livid when he saw them off the train, and in traditional fashion, gave them silent treatment. The feast was mostly uneventful, save for the new Defense professor getting up and making a speech about how the return of you-know-who, meant that Hogwarts needed a real defense professor and that is why she was here. Her name was Dolores Umbridge, and she seemed like she couldn't hex her way out of a wet paper bag, let alone teach. Harry chalked it up to another one of Dumbledore's and the Ministry's failure to keep the students of Hogwarts safe.

Harry had been getting more and more sarcastic about the adults around him and their need to keep everything safe and happy. That was a good practice, in theory, but it rarely worked well. To keep children in a bubble protected them for only so long. He was glad that Minerva, Severus, and to a lesser degree Sirius, was helping him and Hermione be prepared for the world at large. He wondered just how interesting the year would be.

~B~

The first event of note that year was from the detention Harry got for voicing against the lack of proper spells being taught in Defense class. Apparently 'Professor' Umbridge felt that stunners and disarming jinxes were the only thing needed, oh, and of course the spell to call the Aurors. When Harry claimed that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were not going to be playing nice, he got a detention for speaking out of turn and spouting lies.

His detention had been... a fiasco, at least after it. She had made him write 'I must Trust in the Ministry' until his had bled, literally. She had used a blood quill of all things, and the smirk on her face made it seem like she was going to get away with it. He was quick to earn a week's detention when he burned the parchment that had his blood on it, knowing it could be used for all manner of things. He didn't care though, and he went straight to his head of house. With a still quite literally bloody hand he knocked on the door to her office, and was quickly invited in. He was not surprised to see Severus there, sipping tea with his colleague.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" Came the normal, stern tone of his head of house. He put his hand on the table and looked at her, holding in his wince of pain.

"I just spent a detention, writing lines." He growled. "With a blood quill." Severus hissed softly, those were class 2 restricted items. "Our esteemed Defense professor felt it necessary to have me write 'I must trust in the Ministry' until my hand started bleeding. She then proceeded to assign me an extra week of detention for burning the parchment coated in my blood." He huffed and thanked the potions professor with a grateful smile as he was healed. It was the first incident, so it was quick to be taken care of.

"I see, Mr. Potter. Your detentions are to be with me for the week. Should Dolores decide to assign you or anyone else for that matter, detentions let me know." He nodded and then was sent off after being given a blood replenisher. Severus turning to Minerva.

"She cannot be allowed to stay, Minerva! A blood quill in these halls? I do hope Fudge is not responsible for this, or I will join Ms. Granger in leaving ones O.W.L.'s are over. This is ridiculous!" Minerva nodded, and the two spent some time thinking about what to do with Dolores.

~B~

While there were no solutions yet to get the toad out of the school, the next event of note happened on October 31st. thankfully enough, it was a damned good one. The great hall doors opened up around lunchtime to show a contingent of about thirty or so goblins entering the hall. Dumbledore and Umbridge were quick to stand up but Dumbledore was beat to the punch with making his voice heard.

"And what is the meaning of Goblins entering British soil without permission of the ministry?" Asked the pink wearing woman, in a tone that held a barely concealed threat. The goblin in charge, who Harry recognized as Bladesnapper, smirking softly.

"It seems, Ms. Umbridge, that you do not know the jurisdiction of your ministry. While it is true that they are in control of Hogwarts, they do not own the grounds. It is owned by... itself. The castle for all of its magic is a semi-sentient being." He waved his hand and goblins started leaving the hall.

"Ah, might I ask then, master Goblin, what you are doing here?" Here the headmaster spoke, and the goblin grinned again.

"We are here, Mr. Dumbledore, to harvest the corpse of a class 5-X creature just... sitting below the school." Dumbledore blinked and then smiled. He had not forgotten about the Basilisk, but he had been unable to enter the chamber without the parsel command.

"Wonderful! We can use the proceeds to help the school, of course." And his own coffers for the war effort. He was not expecting the chuckle coming from the goblin.

"Oh, no, not at all Mr. Dumbledore. The corpse has been claimed, by its slayer. We shall calculate it's estimated value, and do what Mr. Potter has already requested." Umbridge then broke in with her sickly sweet voice.

"I am afraid, goblin, that Mr. Potter is underage, and it do-" She was cut off by Hermione, who had stood up with a smile after Harry came up to her.

"Ministry Law number 43, paragraph 18, subsection B: Should a Class 5-X Creature be slain, it does not matter the age, race or gender of said slayer. They are entitled, with no interference from the Ministry, to every bit of its body and any possessions it may have acquired or accumulated." She smiled at the puce colored face of the defense professor, and proceeded to walk with Harry and the goblins to Myrtle's bathroom, where they entered the chamber with no ounce of trouble.

Dumbledore had joined them, but was not allowed to touch anything in the chamber. As the creature was capable of speech, even though it was Parseltongue, it was deemed sentient. Because of this the chamber and everything in it belonged to the Basilisk, and now Harry. Harry let the goblins do their thing, and went exploring the chamber with Hermione. They found one of Salazar's personal libraries, though most of it was lost to the elements as the chamber was not properly sealed after the last time it had been opened back in the 40's. With how damp and stale it was down here, most of the books were destroyed. However, there were a few excellently sealed potions ingredients that Harry was more than happy to gift Severus with.

~B~

Hermione bit her lip as he held a large, heavy tome in arms, walking quickly towards her head of houses office. She had found this tome in the chamber, and after having Harry cast a parsel spell to translate it had devoured its contents. She had discovered a ritual within that had been lost, so lost that it was the only copy left. She knocked rapidly, urgently on the office door and when she was in she sealed it behind her. She saw a surprised look on McGonagall's face and then came up to her.

"I found something. Something that... that would make two men very, very happy." At the raised eyebrow of the older witch she put the tome on the table. "I looked high and low, searched through every ministry regulation before I came here." She opened the bookmarked page and gestured. "This ritual... can bring someone back from the dead. Not as an inferni, or a soulless husk, but as they are meant to be at the time of the ritual." She took a deep breath and kept going after an exhale. "The person returning must have some kind of tether to this world. I remember last year when we went to the goblins that they said Prof. Snape's bond was still... there." She trailed and saw the look of realization on Prof. McGonagall's face.

"You wish to bring back Lily..." Hermione nodded, it had not been a question but a statement. The elder witch put a hand on her chin, thinking before she looked at the younger witch. "What must be done? I do hope it is nothing... drastic." This is where Hermione frowned.

"It is not drastic, but it is a heavy price. A life must be given to return a life, and it must be willing." Both witches sighed and then Minerva had her wand out in a flash as a literal flash of fire erupted on her desk and it formed into Fawkes. Minerva returned her wand to its place and sighed softly.

"What can we do for you, Fawkes?" The brilliant red and gold bird let out a sweet trill and then looked into the eyes of Hermione, who gasped as a flood of images from an outside viewer were shown to her. The images were of the conversation she just had with her head of house.

"Fawkes saw what we spoke about... they are saying that they can be the one to give their life." She stroked the plumage of the agender bird lightly. "As they are eternal, literally living hundreds of life spans, giving up one would be nothing. It is still taken as a life in the cosmic sense of things. They said they liked Lily, and were sad when they saw what her death did to Severus. They would be more than happy to bring back someone who will not only bring joy to Severus, but to Harry as well. They see Harry as an adopted hatchling." Minerva smiled and stroked the other side of the bird's head.

"Are you sure, my friend?" The bird nodded and with another trill gave the younger witch another set of images before flaming away.

"They said to call when we are ready." Minerva nodded and the two witches started planning. It would be a gift to remember for their two boys.

~B~

Harry and Severus were confused as they stood in the ritual chamber that Hogwarts had provided them. They were in the room of requirement, a room Dobby and Winky had introduced them to the year prior. It had a large, beautiful ritual circle in the middle of it and it was already set up with the components to a ritual they had been very secretive about.

"Remind me again, Minerva, why I am here when I have some very serious potion brewing I can be doing on this day?" He was not angry, but agitated. This was his second favorite day to do potions on. It was the winter solstice, and the magic that permeated the air was perfect for potion brewing. There were even some potions that could only be started or ended on this day for that precise reason.

"I told you, Severus. We need four wands for this ritual: two males and two females. Do not worry; your day shall not be wasted." Severus nodded curtly, but still pouted softly. Even more so when Minerva smiled at him, as if she knew something he didn't. She turned to Harry and spoke firmly. "When Ms. Granger signals you, I want you to pour as much magic as you comfortably feel into this ritual circle, do you understand? The same goes for you, Severus." The man nodded curtly again and Harry nodded a little bit more gently.

"Alright! Everything is set up. Now, all we need is..." She looked to the center of the circle, where there were two smaller circles: One was red, and the other was green. In a burst of fire Fawkes appeared in the red one. Severus raised an eyebrow; it must be an extremely light ritual if they needed a Phoenix, even more so if the creature was willing. The bird bowed to each of them and then seemed to wink at Harry and Severus before Hermione raised her wand. She started to chant in old Latin, and then Minerva joined in with her chanting. Both of them started getting faster with their chanting and then Harry saw Hermione look at him urgently, and he nodded. He took his wand out and started to funnel a great deal of his magic into the circle. Shortly after Severus started the same, and both were unaware, but the castle itself helped feed into their magic.

In a burst of brilliant light, and a trill of Phoenix song, Fawkes burst into flames and turned into a pile of ashes as their life-force was taken from them. The magic being pulled from them fuelled the last part of the ritual and in a dull outward burst the four ritual casters were pushed away from the circle. Severus immediately groaned in pain then his eyes started to water. He felt a presence in his body, his mind, his very soul that was so very sweet. So very much longed for... and then he looked up. His gaze, along with the gaze of the younger male in the room, was riveted on the form that was pleasantly breathing in the green circle. Minerva went to the prone form and covered it with a blanket while Hermione picked up the Phoenix hatchling that was squawking happily.

"It... it cannot be." Severus walked up to Minerva and kneeled, taking the very warm, very pleasant, and very much alive form of Lily Potter into his arms. He was crying silent tears of joy and looked up into the similar eyes of Harry as he had joined him. Harry tentatively reached out and stroked his mother cheek before snatching his hand back. She was real, this was not a fake. Both of their breaths hitched as her eyes opened, and they shuddered softly. Her voice was sweet when she spoke, and each one of her hands was on the cheek of each male.

"Oh my sweet boy... and my wonderful brother. How I have missed you both." Then she gasped and smiled, her eyes brimming with tears as he heard the cry of 'Mum!' from Harry before her arms were full of her 15 year old son. Severus smiled, wiping his eyes and mouthing a 'Thank you' to the other witches in the room before looking back at Lily. She was not at the look of 21 as she was when she died, but exactly how she should have looked at her age of 35.

The reunion was everything the two conspiring witches knew it would be. Harry got his mother, one of his parents back, and Severus got his sister. They had spoken to the Goblins about it, and were ensured they would have no issue with bringing Lily back to life. They were probably doing that right now, as goblin magic was quick to act with such things. It was a Yule gift to remember, and a wonderful start to the new year.

~B~

There had been quite the outcry from the Ministry about the use of the ritual to bring back Lily, but they were quickly shut down by the goblins about what constituted as 'Dark'. The ministry could do little to speak against the ritual as it was pointed out, and proven, that it had been created by not one, but two founders. One was seen as dark, but the notes had been clearly written by both parties. Rowena Ravenclaw had worked closely with Salazar Slytherin to create this ritual, and they made it as light as they could. Everything involved was light, the participants were willing, and it brought back a brilliant and wonderful witch.

There was another event that spawned from the ritual, and it was rather nerve wracking for Severus. One day while talking with his sister in her quarters at Hogwarts he felt his mark burn. He was being summoned, for the first time in nearly 15 years. He hissed and held his arm tightly, Lily grasping it.

"No, Severus... No! I just came back, I just got you back. Please... don't go." She stroked his cheek and he smiled before he hissed in pain again.

"I must, Lily. He will cause me no end of pain if I ignore it." She frowned at his determined look before she sighed.

"Come back to me, Severus, or I swear to Merlin..." She trailed and he kissed her cheek before he got on his proper garb and went to his master's call. He took little time in kneeling when he was in his master's throne room at Malfoy manor. Flinching only slightly as the man spoke.

"Severus... even after 15 years you come so promptly." Severus nodded, speaking in a subservient manner.

"Of course, my lord. You have called, so I am here." The snake-like man hissed and spoke again, Severus fearing the Cruciatus.

"I must know, Severus, if the rumors are true. They say that Lily Potter walks this earth again. Whole, aged as if she had not been slain by my hand." Severus nodded and glanced up.

"It is true, my lord. She returned on the Solstice of last year." He saw the brow of the dark lord rise.

"And how... did this come to pass?" He gestured for Severus to rise and take his mask off. Staring at him eye to eye.

"A ritual, my lord. A ritual that had been lost to time. Made by two of the four founders, made to bring back those who were lost before their time." Voldemort snarled softly and stepped closer.

"Are you saying, Severus, that I killed Lily Potter... and she was not to die at that time? Not by MY Hand?" He snarled and Severus, mustering up all his courage.

"Yes, My lord. For if it had been her time, she would have not been returned." He took a deep breath, waiting for the torture curse to impact him, but it did not come.

"Tell me, Severus, why was it not her time?" The man released his breath and spoke firmly.

"She shared a compatibility bond with another, and it was nearly destroyed that night." He was then millimeters from the snake-like features.

"A compatibility Bond, Severus! Surely you are mistaken?" He seemed... intrigued, not angry. Severus shook his head. "Show me!" He hissed out and Severus lowered his shields to show the dark lord just who she was bonded with. After what seemed like hours of rifling through Severus' thoughts the man known as Voldemort took a step back.

"That is why you begged me, Severus." The man, lightly sweating, nodded. "And I am to assume correctly that Potter has a bonded as well?" Severus nodded again and then got a soft glare. "Which form of the bond?" He asked his tone dangerous.

"The bond of romance, my lord. It manifested on their first train ride together in their first year." Voldemort snarled and let out a large burst of magic before he called in Pettigrew.

"Y-yes my lord?" The man stuttered and then yelped which turned into a scream when he was put under the Cruciatus. The curse was removed from him and then he stopped moving as he was stunned and bound. He went to a desk and spent the next twenty minutes writing a letter of some kind, he then handed it to Severus.

"Bring this rat to Bones, and the letter to Potter." He paused. "Both of them..." He then turned to Severus and took his left arm, wand pressing to his mark. Severus cried out in pain, far worse than any Cruciatus, but he could not move. When he could feel anything else again he saw that his arm was bare. Voldemort growled and sat in his throne, thinking. "Leave me, Severus, and never return to my presence again." Severus, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, left as quickly as he arrived.

~Epilogue~

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of activity. From Sirius Black being declared innocent, to the letter that had been published in the Daily Prophet.

**_Citizens of Magical Britain,_**

**_I am Lord Voldemort, and my power and skill is matched by few. Those who can call themselves my equal are either dead, or so incredibly powerful they need not be known. I have just recently learned of two such individuals, and because of this I fear for my continued existence. That is correct, after many a decade of not feeling such an emotion, I find myself consumed with it. _**

**_To belay such notions that it is not I, Lord Voldemort who writes this, consult your potions masters and Unspeakables within the ministry. My ink was laced with Veritaserum, and this I cannot falsify my writing._**

**_Let it be known that those whom I fear will only continue to grow in power, and should be left to their own lives. Let it also be known that one Albus Dumbledore is not one whom I fear. He is past his prime, and should know when to step away, as I have._**

**_I shall close this letter to the people of Magical Britain by declaring the following:_**

**_I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, do swear upon my life and magic never to enter the greater country that is Great Britain ever again. I swear that the one known as Harry James Potter shall never fear for his life through me or my followers. So this I swear, so mote it be. _**

**_At the time of this being published I will have left the country. There is no reason to search for me, for I shall ensure I cannot be found. _**

**_Tom Marvolo Riddle, A.k.a; The Dark Lord Voldemort. _**

That letter had lead to a mass outcry, demanding said dark Lord be found and brought to justice. Everyone wanted him to pay for his crimes, but at the same time he was gone, never to return. The public had to settle for the Death Eaters that Voldemort had named in a separate parchment that arrived the morning before the newspaper was sent out.

Things died down several months afterwards, and there were a few large developments. For one, the Wizengamot lost 1/3 of its members to Death Eater arrests, and bills that were pro-dark and anti muggleborn and half-blood were left stagnant until they died. While it wasn't a Utopia that bloomed overnight, it was something that was pushing magical Britain in the right direction.

Harry and Hermione were relieved and happy to see Dumbledore ousted from his three positions, the ousting from Headmaster the most damaging after certain things came to light. He was exiled by the I.C.W. to a deserted chain of islands far off the coast of Africa, and never heard from again. Well, that was partially correct. Harry and his family, he started calling Severus 'Uncle' in private, were gifted with a letter from a tropical bird. It was simple and written elegantly.

**_"Thank you for Albus. We shall have lots of fun together.~ T.M.R"_**

Severus and Lily smirked at this, and after showing it to Harry and Hermione, the four shared a soft laugh. It might have been a little cruel to think of his fate, but he had deserved every bit of it.

* * *

AN: And there you have it. It might have teetered a bit at the end there, but I hope writeratheart007 enjoys it, as it was their idea in the first place! As always, read, review and enjoy!

AN2: I am not against others giving me ideas for one shots. As long as they don't mind brainstorming and the like with me if it is a simple, vague idea.


	10. Snippet 10: History Debunked

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway. At all.

AN: OK! This snippet/one-shot came from an Idea from a very close friend of mine. It will contain slash, so be warned, even if it really isn't that much. Be warned if that is not your cup of tea. Also, a little time travel. Enjoy!

* * *

Snippet #10: History Debunked.

Harry Potter, age 15, walked down one of the many corridors of his beloved Hogwarts. He was on his way to his first detention with Umbridge when he was intercepted by his hated rivals betrothed: Pansy Parkinson.

"Potter." She spat and he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Caught you out of bonds, that will be 15 points from Gryffindor." She smirked, loving her prefectship. He twitched but gave her a gentle grin.

"You can't do that. I am on my way to a detention, so I have permission." She scowled as he was indeed right. He started to walk past her and she took out her wand.

"Maybe this will show you to respect your betters!" She hissed and fired a spell she had seen in one of the books in the Slytherin common room. "_Anni cursus_!" Harry moved to dodge, but it wasn't a single beam style spell. It was like a cone and he was caught by it... and then he vanished. Pansy paled softly and dropped her wand. She.. .the spell said it would remove years from a target. She had expected Potter to be a baby, or at least a child, but no.. he was... gone.

~HD~

Harry stumbled a bit as he recovered from the spell. Blinking softly and looking around, apparently it did nothing. He turned to see Pansy gone, but the hall was just as it had been 10 seconds ago. He shrugged and shook his head, making his way down the hallway again. When he got to the Defense classroom he tried the door, but it was locked. He unlocked it easily enough and saw that the classroom was empty. Not just void of people, but furniture as well. It was bare from wall to wall, and floor to ceiling. He frowned and closed the door, then opened it again. There was no change... what was going on?

Harry figured he'd got to his head of house's office; let her know what was going on. He heard some muttering as he got closer to her office, and then a soft thump followed by a rather... delighted moan. He flushed softly at the sound; it was probably some older students having a bit of fun in an abandoned classroom. He bit his lip but felt his curiosity get the better of him, he would just take a peek. Merlin he felt like a pervert, but then again, he was 15.

He crept up, and surprisingly, saw that the door was open. He would have moved away if it was closed, but it was like they wanted to be found out. He opened it slowly and froze at what he saw. They were not students, but adults... they looked like teachers. He frowned and then held in a breath as he saw and heard something. What he saw was their robe colors: One wore the Red and Gold of Gryffindor, the other the Green and Silver of Slytherin.

"Dammit, Godric! Get those gods forsaken robes off! I need you." The man, who was clearly Godric smirked and nibbled on the other man's neck.

"Come on, Salazar, you know how much we enjoy the foreplay." He chuckled at the glare he got and they both shared a heated kiss. Soon robes were coming off and then Harry was tugged away as the door was closed and locked. He looked to whoever pulled him away and his eyes were wide. He had seen pictures... murals, statues. They hardly did the person standing in front of him justice.

"Ya know, peepin' is not exactly smiled upon here, young lion." Came the thick Scottish accent of Helga fucking Hufflepuff. Harry blinked and was a fish for a few moments before he actually managed to speak.

"Y-You're Helga Hufflepuff... o-one of the founding f-four!" Helga blinked and frowned, his accent was hard to place. His robes were even different, and the long strip of cloth around his neck and shirt was odd. Everything he was wearing was odd.

"What is your name, laddy?" He gulped as he saw she didn't have a wand in hand, though the large, two handed mace on her shoulders was menacing enough as any wand.

"Harry Potter... I um... I don't belong here." She raised and eyebrow and he thought quickly, an insult to anyone who called him thick. "I um, I am from the future." She raised both her eyebrows and gave him an incredulous look.

"Well, let's go talk with Row, see what she has to say about this, come on laddy." He nodded and followed her. The statues and pictures always depicted Helga as a plump little motherly type woman, but that was far from the truth. She was, to borrow a phrase from one of his favorite Yank songs, a Brick House. She still held the curves the woman that she was, but he saw her body, her muscles flex as she walked. He shuddered softly, wondering just how heavy that damned mace was. They came to a door and she knocked firmly, but without using all of her no doubt considerable strength.

"Come in, dear." Harry blinked softly but walked in with Helga, and then he inhaled, yet again. Rowena Ravenclaw... she was a beauty. Her hair was a deep ebony against her milky white skin, and her eyes were like looking at a sunset. Right where the gold and purple met the sky before they vanished. "Aah... another one of Godric's lion's out of bonds?" She smiled and then Harry was sure he felt magic wash over him as she looked him up and down. She frowned and got up, Helga not even saying anything.

"No, he is one of Godric's, but he is not." She came up to him and started inspecting like much like a mother would, but mixed with something Madam Pomfrey would do. "He reeks of temporal disturbance." She whispered more to herself and then looked off to the side. In a burst of golden flame that Harry had seen before was Fawkes. Fawkes blinked then trilled an enthusiastic sound before they flew over to Harry and nuzzled him softly. Harry instinctually reached up and stroked their breast feathers.

"It seems Fawkes knows you, traveler. Sit, we have much to discuss." Harry nodded dumbly, but did as he was asked. Surprised, yet again, at Rowena sitting on Helga's lap, and her waist being softly encompassed by the larger woman's arms. "Speak, child." She said child in the way that was not condescending, but endearing almost.

"Well, like I told Ms. Hufflepuff. My name is Harry Potter... and I come from the future." From there he spoke in length about the future, where he came from, the year, the place. They were both pleased to know Hogwarts was still there, still a school and teaching witches and wizards to control their power. He was going on and on until he froze and blushed.

"What is it, child?" Rowena spoke, stroking Helga's neck softly as the larger woman was getting rather tired, and bored.

"Uhm... Godric and Salazar... are they..." He paused, having been about to call them poofers, but that was rather rude. "Are they... you know, together?" Helga chuckled in her half state of sleep and Rowena nodded. "But... a-all the books and stuff say they hate each other." Harry whimpered, shrinking into his seat thanks to the near primal growl coming from the larger lady.

"Say that again, Laddy?" She hissed, and he thought for a moment she was speaking Parseltongue.

"I... t-the time I came from, everyone thinks they hated each other. Slytherin and Gryffindor house are always at each other's throats." Helga was about to start speaking, or yelling, when she got a soft touch and gentle kiss from Rowena. She was calmed, barely, but she just huffed.

"Salazar and Godric love each other, child. They have loved each other since they were but your age. So full of life and magic, they were pulled to each other." She sighed softly as she thought. "Oh... I think I understand." She looked at Helga. "The seventh year from my house, Brulis Carpenter, I simply thought his jealousy would remain with him." She sighed and shook her head. "I shall talk with him." She got up and gestured for Harry to do the same. With a flick of her wrist his robes were changed to the period he was in, and she smiled.

"I shall take you to the lion's den, child. Tomorrow we shall speak more, with Godric and Salazar as well. Come." He nodded and Helga grumbled something about continuing her lake work before disappearing. The tower was just where he knew it to be, and the common room was almost the same with just a few period differences. He watched in awe as some of the ghosts, and paintings, were actual living people. The Fat lady, he learned her name was Eleanor, was the head girl and she was far from fat. The Bloody Baron, his name was Belford, was sitting beside her and they were rather cozy. His Slytherin garb led Harry to believe more what Rowena had alluded to with the lack of house rivalry.

Rowena explained he was a temporary student, though his robes were already similar to school ones, so he would be staying for a while. He was welcomed with joviality, and felt as if he was in first year all over again. He wondered if he would go back to his own time, but at the same time he felt almost home here. It would be interesting to see what would happen.

~HD~

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, but thankfully months did not turn into years. With the help of the four founders Harry found himself learning more than he had ever thought possible. He would be about a year older when he got back, but he was alright with that. Godric teased him that he would be the same age as the girl who he adored so much. He would be sent back half an hour after he had disappeared. He would miss the four, but he was sure everything would be alright. He took a deep breath and then they channeled their magic into him and he was gone with a soft crackle.

~HD~

Harry stumbled; just as when he had come out of that little time tunnel the first time. He stumbled right into a surprised McGonagall. She caught him and then he pulled back with a grin.

"Uh, hi!" He chuckled softly and shook himself, looking a little more tan and fit. He hadn't done serious, oh great Merlin, training, but he had not been idle. He dusted himself off and looked around to see all of the heads of house around. He looked down to see he was still in Gryffindor colors, grinning lightly.

"Harry, my boy, are you alright?" Harry blinked at the headmaster, and for a moment he was upset, but then he remembered what he had been told and what had to have changed.

"Perfectly fine, headmaster. By the way." He tapped his scar. "Gone. Not a trace left." He winked softly and then he held out his arm, only for a second later to have Fawkes flame in and land on it. "Hey there, you, long time no see." He teased and the bird head-butted Harry softly and then nuzzled him.

"So tell me, Professor." He looked at McGonagall. "How's the house rivalry?" He grinned and she raised an eyebrow.

"What rivalry, Mr. Potter? There has not been a house rivalry since the time of the Flamels." Harry laughed and whooped for joy, causing the others to look at him oddly. Only Fawkes trilling and joining him in celebration kept them from stunning the boy.

"Come on, we have so much to talk about!" He laughed and walked towards the headmasters office. He stopped in front of the gargoyle and spoke clearly. "The son surpasses the father, but the father never forgets the son." The gargoyle moved aside and he walked up the stairs. He then sat on the chair available and started his tale, Fawkes nodding along to let everyone know that well... it was the truth. At the end Fawkes hopped to his shoulder and he stood up.

"Oh! I have to tell Hermione! She'll love it!" He laughed and ran off, not noticing the adults looking at each other in awe. Severus speaking first, his normal oily tones not there, but Harry was not there to listen.

"I do believe he still thinks Ms. Granger is in your house, Minerva." She huffed and shrugged, smiling at her colleague softly.

~HD~

Harry ran to the tower, and then smiled when he got to the portrait. The 'Fat' Lady blinking at him softly

"Hello, Eleanor, could you open up please?" She nodded softly and opened up, having recalled seeing someone like him when she was a student. She shook it off, no, just a coincidence. He came up and looked around, but didn't see Hermione there. He frowned and then slapped his head, looking at Fawkes on his shoulder. "Ravenclaw?" The bird nodded and he huffed. "Now you tell me?" The bird 'shrugged' and then flamed them to the appropriate tower. Leaving the Gryffindor common room speechless.

He appeared in the Ravenclaw common room and looked around, grinning like a loon.

"Hermione!" He saw his bushy haired best friend look up and flush ever so slightly. He came over to her and Fawkes hopped off. She stood up and was surprised when he kissed her. Full on the lips, but gentle kiss. "Oh, I have been wanting to do that since third year." She blinked and giggled softly before returning the kiss.

"I-I'm glad I am not the only one! Now, what's so important that you... flash into here with Fawkes on your shoulder?" She went into panic mode for a moment before the musical trill of the fire bird soothed her.

"You won't believe it!" He then launched into his tale again, just for her, though the other ravens heard as well. When he was done he dropped the bombshell.

"Galthen Slytherin was the son of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin." She blinked and he nodded. "Oh yeah. They were lovers, hell, they even got married! Joint ceremony with Helga and Rowena." He grinned and she went fish mode for a few moments before the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw came in.

"Harry." Harry smiled at her and she smiled right back. "It's been so long. We've missed you." He shrugged and chuckled, then frowned when Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. Huh... guess he'd have to explain it all again.

* * *

AN: And that's it! Hope everyone enjoys it. Quick little thing, nowhere near epic length. As always, read, review, enjoy.


	11. Snippet 11: Founders Intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.

AN: From the idea of the same friend that brought you the snippet right before this one. I will be taking serious liberties, and there may be some inconsistency as well, making up my own stuff, it is obviously going to be AU. While it might hold some minor similarities to some things from the previous snippet, it will not be in the same verse. There will be both regular and fem-slash. Please enjoy.

* * *

Snippet #11: Founders Intervention.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_ (Borrowed from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.)

Rowena Ravenclaw stuttered softly and huffed before she felt her head bombarded with another prophecy.

_"...The one to vanquish the dark lord will not be stopped... tempered by anger, fueled by vengeance... the power that vanquished the dark lord, shall be his undoing... a world of darkness and pain await... the one to vanquish the dark lord will not be stopped..." _

She huffed and waited, but nothing else came. She shook her head and stood up from bed, stumbling over to the window to open it. She breathed in the cool October air and pressed her head against the cold stone. She sighed and let the magic of the castle wash over her, and then sighed in a more content manner when the arms of her wife, Helga Hufflepuff encircled her. A kiss to her cheek and then the rich tones of her wife's voice spoke.

"What is it, my lady?" Rowena shuddered, gods she loved when her wife spoke to her, no matter the tone or time of day. The shudder could also be because they were both nude, and the impressive bosom of her wife was against her own bare back.

"Two prophecies, my sweet. One right after the other... the first one troubled me, the second... worries me. Not for us, but for our future." She leaned into her wife's embrace and sighed, holding those strong arms around her.

"I want to discuss it with Sal and Godric tomorrow... something must be done." Helga nodded and then turned her wife's head up for a kiss, which then escalated to more. The castle closed the window and let the warmth return to the room, to keep it nice and comfortable for the two women who proceeded to make love until sleep claimed them again.

~FI~

"Let me get this straight, Row, you saw two prophecies, and the second one troubles you? Troubles you so much you wish to intervene?" Salazar Slytherin asked, studying his sister in all but blood across from him. She nodded softly and he wiped a hand over his face. "And how would you do this, my dear sister?" He asked, skeptical, but she could understand.

"Simple, dear brother, we go ourselves." She sipped her tea, smiling at the blinking form of her brother. Godric and Helga were sparring on the grounds, not really interested in this conversation. The two were not stupid, or easily bored, but their spouses knew when conversations would bore them.

"Sister, do you even know how far ahead these take place? How much magic it would take to propel us forward?" She nodded and put her tea down.

"We would be traveling to the year 2010, Sal. Just in the beginning of the new millennium. There is no need to worry about the magic required." She waved off his incredulous look. "The castle rests on not one, not two... not even three, but FOUR ley lines. The leylines drew us together, Salazar... you remember that." He sighed and nodded, it was true after all. They had been drawn from different parts of the world. Salazar came from the east, Godric the west, Rowena the south, and Helga the north. Helga had been waiting already when they arrived; apparently she had been living there for quite a few years before the others were called.

"To leave all of this behind though, Row. Our children... their children." He sighed softly and stroked the wall next to him. "Or sweet Hogwarts would be without us..." He was connected to the castle, more so than the others, even though there was a connection with all of them.

"Dear brother... we would be leaving and returning to the castle. The prophecy concerns a student of our esteemed castle." She smiled as he perked up. "A thousand years of growing, absorbing magic, I dare say she would welcome you with a loving embrace." Here Salazar smiled and nodded softly.

"You of course know that as long as the four of us are together we can do anything. Even Merlin feared us for a time, old codger." He snorted softly. Rowena did not like Merlin. Not because he was evil, or even malicious, he was just... an old, senile pervert. He had passed away some time ago, and she had mourned as he was a mentor to them all, but her less so.

"Very well, Rowena. Gather the components for the rituals. I shall tell our spouses." She nodded and after a kiss to his cheek went off to the prepared ritual chamber. She had already gathered most of the components, all she needed was the four of them and the ritual could begin.

It was two days later when they were all ready. Rowena had used a small ritual circle to look further into the future, to where they would be arriving. In doing so she learned the language they needed for translation purposes, the currency had not changed much as goblins still owned the gold and Gringotts still stood. The forest was the same, and Hogwarts as well. They would be appearing in the great hall, directly above the ritual chamber. Salazar had wanted to appear in the ritual chamber, but Godric and Helga wanted to make an entrance. They conceded and when they were all ready to go Rowena looked up one more time from her notes.

"Everything prepared, packed, ready?" She got three nods and then stared them down; causing Godric to huff and run off as he indeed had forgotten something. Once again, he was not thick, but he left most of the thinking to his husband most of the time. Helga double and triple checked herself before she nodded. Rowena had everything packed, and then she looked at Salazar.

"I want to bring Praeclara, do you think I should?" Rowena sighed softly and shook her head.

"No, Sal, the ritual is for four. She would be seen as a 5th, especially at her size." He nodded and kneeled, patting the castle floor softly.

"Take care of her for me, my dear. I want to see her large, powerful, beautiful as her name." He got a warm caress on his cheek from the castle responding before Godric returned, huffing softly.

"OK. I am now ready; I had to leave my sword with my son. Something to recall his father, you understand." They nodded, the Gryffindor line was a proud one.

"Stand in your circles." They did so and then Rowena started to chant. The ritual needed was ancient, older than the Latin they now spoke. It was ancient Sumerian, dead to the world, but not to magic. It was a powerful ritual, and for a moment the wards of the castle... vanished. They returned once the four were gone, and for the next week the castle mourned for her loss. She knew they would return, but still she had a thousand years to wait.

~FI~

September 1st, 2010, Scotland, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall, 8pm.

_"… because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."_ (Borrowed from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)

Professor Umbridge sat down, a sickly sweet smile on her face after that little... speech. Dumbledore was about to speak when there was a dimming of the Hogwarts lights. Then the castle burst into bright, illuminating light. The stones themselves literally glowing, the castle itself radiating happiness, and then another burst of song from Fawkes who flamed in. After the light show, but still with the students and most of the staff smiling at the overwhelming feelings, four figures appeared. Two wore robes, elegant and proper. The shortest of the four wore a brilliant blue robe, accented with bronze and speckles of gold. Upon her chest was the symbol for Ravenclaw. Her hair was the deepest black, and her skin was just a few shades fuller than that of a vampire, but still white and pure. Her eyes were a deep gold, and they held a kind intelligence to them.

The next tallest wore deep green robes accented with silver, and his hair was a chestnut brown, eyes a beautiful blue. His skin was more tan, but still lighter in color. His eyes searched around, seemingly looking into everyone soul, but his smile was genuine. The staff in his hand being used to lean on, but he seemed young enough not to need it to walk. Behind him stood a man who wore magnificent red armor, accented in gold. His eyes were wild, but attentive, and were a piercing brown. In his hands he held a long sword and a shield, on the lookout for danger. He stood around 6' tall, yet was almost dwarfed by the woman beside him.

The woman was at least 7' tall, closer to 8' if you were to measure it, and she was built like an Amazon. Her twin braided hair went down to the top of her backside and she, like her armored, shielded companion, was wearing no robes. Instead she wore form fitting, functional suit of hide armor. It was a deep black, with small accents of yellow. Even more impressive was the two handed mace, sickening in its appearance, that looked to be about as tall as Hagrid. When there were no threats present her mace rested on the floor, the sword and shield was lowered, and the green clad male spoke. His voice dripping with honey, so much in fact that it was like everyone knew him as a trusted family member.

"My sweet... loving Hogwarts... we have returned. Give them to me my dear, embrace me again." There was another burst of loving magic, as if a long lost family member had returned. It was such a powerful emotional outburst that no-one but the man who spoke noticed the Headmaster pale as the wards left him and went to this man. The man sighed and a small tear dropped from his eye that was quickly wiped away. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was about to speak when the woman wearing that... shockingly terrible pink color spoke.

"Hem-hem. And who... are you four to enter so brazenly into these halls?" She asked in that overly fake sweet voice, much different than the actual sweetness from the man. The man smiled, bowing softly.

"My dearest apologies, Professor Umbridge. I was so grateful to return home, I have forgotten my manners. I am Salazar Slytherin. To my left is my dear sister, Rowena Ravenclaw. Behind her is my other sister, and her wife Helga Hufflepuff, and behind me is my husband Godric Gryffindor." There were gasps and then the murmuring and mumblings started.

"Preposterous! Those four died almost a thousand years ago! I demand you leave the school at once, lest we call the Aurors!" She huffed and Salazar chuckled, looking to his sister.

"Aurors?" She smiled, her voice like a melody as she responded.

"Knights of the peace, my dear brother. Though, this professor does not know that with you in control of the wards again, and us returning, this is a sovereign nation." She smiled and then the heavy, booming voice of Godric spoke.

"Where is my house table? I would sit with my students!" He grinned wide and was rewarded with two identical boys standing up: the Weasley twins.

"Over here, your Gryffin-ness!" He laughed and then went over to the table, slamming a hand at the end of it.

"My dear Hogwarts, my chair if you please." Out of nothing came a chair that held the house colors and some rather comfy looking cushions. A rack for his weapons appearing as well. "Ah, I do love the feasts!"

"My table?" Asked Rowena, and she got a silent sea of hands that rose. She went over, and similar to Godric asked for her chair. It was high backed and stiff, but still perfect height to eat.

"Aye, and mine?" Helga spoke for the first time, her tone thick and Scottish, making Minerva smile besides herself. She got a similar response to her wife and brother and went to sit. A chair suitable for a man like Hagrid appearing, and a rack for her weapon as well, as it did with Godric.

"And my table, for the last, but most certainly not the least." Salazar went to his table and a throne appeared, in green and silver. He frowned playfully. "My dear, please. I am no more a king that my husband." It turned into a normal, but still colored chair. "Thank you my child." With that he sat, looking over the table. "Why is everyone so... somber at this table?" He was curious; every child from his time was always so... vibrant, talkative. It took one brave 7th year who spoke up.

"It's Slytherin house, my lord. We are the cunning and the ambitious, we are to observe, know when to be noticed... otherwise we are silent." Salazar frowned, the teen not expecting the disappointed look on his face.

"Goodness... what has happened in these past thousand years!" He looked over his house table and shook his head. "There will be mu-"

"Hem-hem! Just who do you think you are! I do believe it is time to call the Aurors! Headmaster, why have you not called the Aurors!" She looked over to the headmaster, but he was not at his throne. She looked around the hall to see him sitting at Gryffindor table, with McGonagall sitting next to him. Both were talking to Godric who was smiling and laughing heartily. She looked to see the whole head table was empty, the heads of house and teachers all at their respective house tables.

"The minister will hear about this!" She stormed out of the great hall, no-one really caring. The four founders of Hogwarts were alive, they were in their castle. The magic of the castle welcomed then, sang for them, there was no way this was a fake. Salazar was not having as much of a fun time as his sisters and husband, however. He was talking to the head of house for his house, Severus Snape.

"Tell me, Severus, who has tarnished the good name of my house? Darkness, gloom, I sense and see nothing but sadness at my table. This pains me greatly!" He huffed softly, and Severus felt himself feeling like a scolded child.

"My lord." He was cut off.

"Salazar... please. I am sure we shall be working closely together." Severus nodded, surprised, but he went on.

"Salazar... we have always upheld your most honored traditions. Just as Mr. Mathews has said." Salazar frowned and stroked his small goatee, shaking his head.

"Ambition and cunning is marvelous, but why the sadness! I feel a rancid darkness at my table. I will not stand for it!" He hissed out, slipping into Parseltongue for a moment before a large, calming hand was on his shoulder.

"Calm yourself, my love." Came the deep tones of Gryffindor, the Slytherin table gasping softly. Sure, everyone had heard him being introduced as his husband, but they were still... caught off guard by the fact that the founders were there.

"You are correct, my dear." Salazar grasped his husbands hand and after they shared a kiss Godric gave his shoulder another squeeze and went off to his table again. Salazar looked at Severus and then glared softly.

"Your left arm, give it to me." Severus hissed but did as he was asked. His robe was lifted and there, clear as day, was the dark mark. Salazar snarled and held his finger to it, starting to speak in Parseltongue. Instead of the searing, unimaginable pain he expected, Severus felt a weight lift off of him. His soul felt cleaner, the dark taint from the dark mark was gone.

"Never has magic been used with such a foul way. Who else has this taint in my castle?" He stood up, livid now. "SPEAK!" He slammed his staff into the ground, the hall darkening. Everyone felt a wash of magic go over them and then his eyes, glowing with power, zeroed in on Harry Potter. His voice was dark, angry, but low. The hall heard it anyway, it was so silent. "What is your name, boy?" Harry gulped and looked fearful, but the slightest bit agitated at being called 'boy'.

"Harry P-Potter... sir." The young teen stuttered, and Salazar made his way to the slightly trembling teen. He felt his head go back a bit as the cool hand of the infuriated warlock caressed his head.

"Where did this come from?" Harry gulped and spoke softly.

"K-Killing curse, sir. W-When I was a baby." Harry then felt a tingle in his head, like a gentle caress and then for a moment he saw the memory of that night in his mind before nothing.

"Completely barbaric!" He hissed and then with more whispered words in Parseltongue, that Harry understood completely, he extracted a dark sliver of magic from the boy's forehead. He tossed it away like a piece of garbage, only for the castle's magic to catch and contain it. He sighed and stroked Harry's head softly, the scar slowly fading until it was gone.

"I apologize, child. I do detest such atrocities. I thought I had destroyed all of those texts. Clearly I was mistaken." He frowned and let Harry sit, sighing and going back to sit down, head in his hands. There was so much that needed to be fixed, so many things they needed to change. He was about to ask Severus another question when 12 figured entered the great hall. He stood up with staff in hand, looking at the newcomers.

"There! The four imposters! Arrest them!" The pink wearing woman screeched, and Salazar shook his head. The other woman that was standing right behind Umbridge stepped forward.

"Let me handle this, Dolores." Umbridge huffed and crossed her arms, the woman speaking towards Salazar who had walked up to her. Godric standing with a soft glower while Rowena did the same, though she was holding Helga back, a growl coming from her throat.

"And you are, Madame?" Salazar asked.

"I am Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Prof. Umbridge demanded we come to apprehend dangerous, delusional criminals. I would like to hear your side of the story first, sir, especially seeing as the students do not seem to be in any form of distress or danger." Salazar smiled lightly and gave her a thankful nod.

"As you have introduced yourself, I shall do the same. My name is Salazar Slytherin, one of the founding four of the school we currently stand in. I am holder of the wards, and husband of Godric Gryffindor." He bowed softly and then with a wave of his hand another table appeared. "Please, sit. Eat if you have not already. No need to stand for this." The Aurors looked at their boss who nodded and they all sat, Salazar doing the same.

"Do you perhaps have proof that you are who you claim to be, Sir?" Salazar nodded and then with a sigh closed his eyes before looking right back at Amelia.

"Your sorting took almost five minutes. The hat was arguing with you, he wanted to put you in my house, and then in my husbands. You insisted on being placed in my sister, Helga's house. It was not until you threatened to leave and never set foot in the castle again that my daughter Hogwarts jumped in. She was not about to have a child not be happy in her halls." Amelia froze, no-one knew that... that was impossible.

"She has been very upset the past few years as her powers have been restricted, against her will, as the headmaster deemed it so." He glared at Dumbledore, who had the grace to look and feel ashamed. He looked back at Amelia. "But I am in control now, and she can tell me everything. She did not warn me of your approach, as you had no ill intent to the students or anyone within." He smiled and she nodded.

"Let it be known, however, that I shall not allow your claim of authority these halls again. Hogwarts, as well as the grounds it sits on, belongs to me and mine. Hogwarts is sovereign land, please respect that." He smiled again, having taken a serious tone. "The students are welcome, as always, to learn. We shall teach them all we can, let your ministry know the founders have returned. They are more than welcome to visit, so long as they do not believe they command us." Amelia nodded, and was about to leave with her Aurors when she saw them enjoying a meal. Some of them even sitting next to siblings or other young family members. She then smiled when her niece came and sat next to her, getting a hug and then starting to talk, even if she had seen her the day before. Umbridge nearly screamed in rage before she stormed out again. This time when she left through the floo, she was barred from returning.

~FI~

The four founders found themselves in the headmasters office, sitting in four colorful chairs with the founders sitting next to their respective spouses. Dumbledore looking at them with a pensive look on his face. Hands under his chin as he looked at them over his half mood spectacles. Snape was standing just behind him to his right, with McGonagall on his left. Sprout was standing beside Snape, and Flitwick beside McGonagall.

"Might I ask why you appeared in the great hall this night?" Asked Dumbledore after what seemed like hours of silence.

"I saw two prophecies, one I did not like, and decided needed to be changed." Rowena spoke, gesturing to the other three. "So we are here to change the one that must be changed." She nodded and Dumbledore frowned.

"You are a seer then?" She chuckled softly, a lovely sound really, and shook her head.

"A seer? No... I am what you call an Oracle, Albus. My visions, my sight, are much clearer than that of a seer. I remember what I see, with crystal clear precision. It is why we are here... we heard tale of one to vanquish a dark lord." She saw Snape and Dumbledore pale, and they got even paler at her next words. "Who would go on and bring the world pain and suffering. I could not allow that... no." She sighed and leaned back, then they heard Godric speak.

"Albus, you continue to disappoint me." Dumbledore blinked, what had he said or done? Godric then waved his hand softly, chairs appearing for the four heads of house, then a soft burst of magic had them sitting. "You cannot even offer your friends a seat." He smiled at the amused look on McGonagall's and Sprouts face before looking back at Dumbledore.

"You shall be able to remain as headmaster, Albus, but you must put the students first. Had you not already been removed from your governmental positions, I would have given you an ultimatum." Dumbledore nodded, he was not about to argue with the namesake of his old house.

"Are there any questions? We used a lot of magic to get here, we are tired." Helga spoke, Rowena already laying on her softly. McGonagall spoke up, using her own soft tones.

"Aye... we have questions, Lady Helga, but we can wait till the morning." Helga nodded and stood with her wife in her arms, the four of them leaving. Dumbledore knew this year was going to be... interesting, but he never thought it was get like this.

~FI~

It was a testament to the mood of the castle itself as to why the children and even some of the adults in the halls were not freaking out at the appearance of the four founders. She was still radiating happiness and warmth, though it as a bit more subdued. It was finally sinking in that they were in the same castle as the four founders. The same founders that had 'disappeared' over a thousand years ago. It was something different to see those four chairs at the heads of the table, the founders loved sitting with their house students.

It was even odder to see the namesakes of their houses, particularly Slytherin and Gryffindor, share a kiss and loving caress before going to their tables. The same 7th year from the night before, Mr. Mathews if Salazar recalled, spoke up about it, being polite but it was hard to hide this disdain in his voice when he spoke his thoughts.

"My Lord Slytherin?" Salazar nodded to him. "Why have you... associated yourself with such a man?" Salazar's eyes went from their pleasant blue to a dangerous hue. "T-There is nothing wrong with being with a man! But he is... The Gryffindor. Everything we Slytherin's try not to be." He almost whimpered at the look he was getting and he sat down, Salazar took a few deep breathes and spoke softly, though the fury in his voice was evident even as he tried to remain calm.

"Due to... history, you were misinformed... because of this I shall let such a remark slide. Let it be known from here on, however, that I take the pride and good name of my husband very seriously. He can be... brutish at times, and often leaves most of the thinking and planning to me, but in his own right he is an intelligent man. I grew to love him past all of those small flaws, and he grew to love me past all of mine. This... rivalry you all know of is false, completely and utterly false. Remember this." The Slytherin table nodded and silently started to eat, though they had a lot to think about.

Helga, unlike her brother Salazar, but much like Rowena and Godric, was having a whale of a time at their tables. As it was still morning there was plenty of groggy, non-talkative students, but the overall atmosphere was jovial and high spirited. A chair, similar to hers but a little wider, appeared next to her and she turned to see Hagrid standing.

"Ah, you must be Hagrid! Sit, please." She grinned and he nodded with a smile, sitting down with a soft grunt. "I hear you're half giant. Is it true?" He froze for a moment, but relaxed as he saw no malice, no cruelty in her eyes or heard it in her voice. She was curious.

"That's true, my mum was a Giant, and my dad was a wizard. My dad passed away when I was 17, he had a bad heart." He frowned and got a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"My father was taken from me at an early age as well, but by wild bears." She huffed and shook her head.

"Uhm... can I ask you something? If it wouldn't be too rude of me that is." She waved him along and he smiled sheepishly. "Are you... half giant as well?" He got a hearty laugh in return and she shook her head, smiling.

"No, not at all. I am a goliath, Hagrid. My race is from the far north, it is very rare that we come down." He nodded and she went on. "The bears that killed my father were larger than you." He gaped and she nodded before taking another bite of breakfast and starting to talk more avidly with him and their mutual love of creatures.

Rowena was sipping her tea, listening to a 6th year prefect, one Cho Chang, when she got a tap to her shoulder. It was polite and soft, and with a gentle small 'excuse me' she turned to the small 4th year. The striking silver grey eyes of Luna Lovegood blinked softly and then a bright smile joined her gaze.

"I was wondering, Lady Ravenclaw, if you had any Blibbering Humdingers in the time you came from." Rowena heard the small scoff from the girl she had been talking to and she tilted her head.

"Is that a manner of creature, child?" Luna nodded with a bright smile. "I am afraid I know little of any such creature, you would be better asking my wife. She loves all forms of creatures." Luna gasped and nodded, thanking the founder and bounding off to the Hufflepuff table. She turned back to Cho and smiled. "She is rather odd, isn't she? But a lovely girl." Cho frowned and shrugged lightly.

"We tend not to pay attention to her, her name is Luna." Rowena frowned and nodded, she would keep an eye on their interactions. She did not like how that sounded, but she would see to it should there be any... problems.

Godric was sipping some morning ale when he blinked softly at the gentle tap on his shoulder. He looked to see the Potter child from the night before. He smiled and gestured for him to sit, the 7th year scooting over a bit.

"What can I do for you, child?" He smiled, and Harry did not feel... talked down to with his tone. It was nice, very nice.

"I... wanted to ask if you'd like your sword back. In case you had lost it or something. I know where it is, and I'd be more than happy to get it for you." Godric laughed heartily and placed a large hand on Harry' shoulder.

"Thank you, child! I was wondering if my sword was available. However, I shall get it upon my own time. You are young, and rather small." He frowned and pushed more food in front of the scrawny boy. He was not sickly looking, but he could be fuller in appearance. "Eat! You are a growing lad! Everyone eat your fill, but do not be sickening yourselves." He grinned and then watched as the heads of house gave out schedules and the like. The students left shortly after the teachers did and the founders than went their own ways. They wanted to see just how the education in the school was going.

~FI~

Severus Snape let out a low growl as he watched the first years enter his classroom. He was not a fan of teaching new students, but it was his job. While he no longer held the threat of the dark mark, and being summoned, he could not leave the castle as he would be considered a traitor now. That was fine though, the dark mark was a taint to him. The first years entered, Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Severus gave them his usual instructions ot begin. It was about half way through the class that the door opened and in stepped Godric Gryffindor. Severus froze for a moment, why was he here?

"I am simply here to observe, nothing more." He smiled and started walking around as Severus had been. Another ten minutes or so passed before Severus saw something that made him gape. Godric came over to a student and stopped him from putting in an ingredient, it was one of his snakes, as well.

"Oh, a good thing I caught that. If you put the manticore clippings before you turn the fire up, you will just soak them and they will be useless. Here, allow me to show you." He raised the fire on the burner and when the potions started boiling he added said clippings, then stirred, showing a perfect potion right after. "There you are! Write that down, it is a good thing to remember. Manticore clippings need heat to be properly utilized." He smiled and watched as students wrote it down, and then they all finished their potions properly. At the end of the class Godric was asked back by Severus.

"How did you know that, Lord Gryffindor?" Godric laughed softly and put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"It is just Godric, Severus." He then smirked. "And do you honestly believe that I would spend years with my husband, and not gain knowledge of potions?" He chuckled gently. "I am not as knowledgeable as he is, but I have my skills." He grinned and then left after a farewell, leaving Severus near speechless. The literal Gryffindor knew how to brew potions, learning from Salazar Slytherin himself. What was the world coming to?

~FI~

Helga sat on a large stool, watching the students of Hagrid's 4th year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class being taught by the gentle half giant. The students came over to her because the pens for the Nifflers they were going to be using today were there, and she got to talk to that quirky 4th year Raven again.

"Hello Mrs. Helga. I was wondering if I could ask you about some more creatures?" Helga nodded and gestured for her to go on, smiling.

"Have you ever heard of... Heliopaths? They are fire spirits that enjoy burning anything in their path." She nodded softly and Helga hummed.

"No, I can't say that I have, lass. Though, I have seen a few fire imps. Demons of a lost age; most are too weak to do anything but cause mischief. Maybe those are what you are seeking?" Luna seemed to think before nodding with a smile and asking again.

"Oh! Me and my father have looked for many years for the Crumple Horned Snorkack. It is rather elusive... have you heard of or seen one?" By now some of the other students in her house were shaking their heads softly. How could she bother a founder with such nonsense? Helga smiled and the other students just knew she was just going to humor the odd girl.

"Ah, you mean the corniger egestas? That's what I called them. Little things, about the size of my palm." She grinned and Luna's eyes went winder, as did the rest of the class. "Aye, such cute little things. Look like a bunny, just a bit, with a large, curled horn. Docile little things, but if you get them angry." She whistled. "Can shoot you with a nasty bolt of lightning; stun you for hours so it can get away." Luna gasped and giggled excitedly, and then leaned forward when Helga said to, the founder whispering. "You have to be careful, make sure you are as un-hostile as possible. They love nibbling on copper, usually pots. Helps them conduct their little lightning." Luna nodded and took out a pad, writing as she was spoken to. "They like to settle by cliff sides and beaches with large cliffs. Next to all the warm water and air, best spot for storms."

"Oh thank you, thank you Mrs. Helga! Father will be so happy!" She laughed and hugged the surprised founder but got a hug in return, almost melting into it before she let go.

"Get back to the class, lass! Enough of my distractions!" She smiled as Luna blushed and went to do just that, the founder smiling and then saying farewell and going into the forest, she wanted to explore her beloved forest. She wondered what a thousand years did to it.

~FI~

Salazar frowned as he stood in front of the girl's bathroom on the first floor. It was out of order, and there was a puddle seeping out, but it looked as if it was just always in the same spot, never moving. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at the ceiling.

"My dear, why is my chamber under a girls lavatory?" He waited and closed his eyes softly as he heard the response in his head. It appears in order to keep people from being hurt, or trying to remove this part of the castle she had changed the layout to hide it. The entrance had been shifted slightly, but it still answered to his command. He nodded and then entered the lavatory, going to the center and speaking.

_§Open§._ The stone creaked and did just that, and then he spoke again. _§Stairs§._ The stairs took a little longer, it had been a thousand years, but he went down. He frowned at the small cave in but with a wave of his hand it repaired into the proper archway. As he went down the corridor he cleaned up and installed permanent runes with lights emanating from them. He saw the chamber door was open and glared softly. Who had entered his beloved chamber? He entered and then the castle shook with a powerful pain and rage as he saw his beloved familiar slumped. Unmoving, eyes damaged. He let out a wail of personal pain before he rushed to her.

He stroked her scales softly and sent a pulse of magic through her, nearly sobbing in relief as he felt her in a personal healing coma. He held back from losing his wits to anger and went about repairing the damage done to her. It took several hours, but when he heard her gasp in a deep lungful of air he sighed in relief. She reared back and glared, gazing at him as if she did not know him.

_§Who are you! Who are you that repairs me and does not fall to my gaze!§_ She hissed and he stepped back before speaking softly, like a father would to a child.

_§My sweet Praeclara, do you not remember your father? The father that helped you hatch from the egg... I told you, my child. I told you I would be leaving for a long while.§_ The large, previously enraged snake seemed to shrink on herself, and got closer, tongue flicking out and tasting him before he found himself wrapped around in her coils, like she did when she was a mere ten feet long, and not sixty and as tall and wide as Hagrid was.

_§Father! Oh Father you have returned! Nine hundred years I waited, nearly a thousand... and then your heir came to me. He spoke to me, weaved magic through his words... he read your texts. Knew my weaknesses.§_ She hissed out, emotional, as even though she was a snake she was still his child in a way. Still old enough, and filled with enough power to be intelligent. _§It was not till I was... gravely injured that the spells broke. Now that you have returned, father, I can be whole again.§_ She gave him a gentle squeeze and he caressed her body softly.

_§Yes, my daughter. Yes. Be silent now... let me bask in the presence of my child. Comfort her in her distress§_ The large serpent got closer and nuzzled against him, it had been so long for her, yet just a blink for him. He would be having a serious conversation with the headmaster... again.

~FI~

Godric had been walking down the halls when he came across something he had not seen before amongst students. They were having a verbal argument, though it was not a friendly debate, it was a serious anger fueled argument. Instigating was a red headed boy, the younger of the Weasley boys if he recalled, and he was screaming rather hurtful things at a Slytherin boy, by the name of... Malfoy, yes, that he was sure of. He cleared his throat softly and they all turned, the Slytherin frowning and the Gryffindor smirking.

"What brings such vulgar language to these halls? Where is the respect for your fellow student?" Weasley huffed and crossed his arms.

"He is a slimy snake, he doesn't deserve respect. Besides, I was just doing my job as Prefect." He gestured to the badge, and then Malfoy got a surprise when Godric looked to him.

"Speak, child. Tell me what is going on." It was not a request, but it was not demanded of him.

"I was walking down the hall when I saw Weasley harassing Johns here." He gestured to the little first year who he had helped earlier that day in class. "When I came Johns' books were scattered and Weasley was docking points for causing traffic in the hall." He snorted and Weasley did the same.

"That is a lie, Lord Gryffindor! The snakes are always lying, it's sickening!" He growled and then they both yelped when Godric's palm made a loud, booming crack against the castle wall.

"Silence, child! Your tone is not appreciated. If you do recall, my husband is a 'slimy snake' as you put it." He growled and calmed down, Hogwarts showing him that Malfoy was telling the truth. He shook his head softly and looked to Weasley. "I have been shown the truth, child. For your lies, and your attitude, you shall have a detention. Three days' worth, and I must take 25 points from my own house, a disgrace. Your detentions shall be with Minerva. Be gone!" Weasley went to protest but one look and he whimpered and ran off. Godric sighing and turning.

"I apologize, child. I do not enjoy losing my temper." Johns nodded softly, Malfoy speaking his thanks. "Return to your dormitories, or your next class. I must speak with the Lioness." They nodded and went off, Godric going to do just that. His mood partially soured, and it did not help that he could not find his husband, who he knew had been in pain and sorrow several hours ago.

~FI~

The founders decided, that while their first impressions were no the best in terms of the school they had come to see, they would not immediately jump down anyone's throats. At least, that is what Rowena and Salazar decided, that was, at least, until Helga came into their chambers covered in what looked like creature blood. Her mace had bits and pieces of... creature on them and she snarled softly.

"I figured you'd want to join me as I take care of a little problem that the castle calls headmaster." She twitched and then Rowena came up to her, giving her a kiss despite her current state and then going about taking off her covered armor.

"First, we shall clean you my love." She held up a hand. "It will help you calm down, we must always seek all sides of the story. Come... come." Helga grumbled but agreed, being taken to the large baths to be cleaned and calmed down by her wife. Salazar looking at Godric with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps, my dear, you should put on your armor. It seems Helga will be doing the same thing." As he said that Helga's armor and weapon was taken by three house elves to be cleaned. When Helga and Rowena came out an hour later it was just as the elves returned her armor. She kissed her wife and then put on the armor again, hefting up her weapon and looking at her equally armored and elegantly robed brothers.

"Come, brothers, my wife... we have an old man to talk to." She growled and tightened her grip on the mace before the door opened for them. She lead this time, as she was the one with the most current problem. It had been a little under a week since their arrival, and this meeting was overdue. The gargoyle saw them coming and leaped to the side, but when they got to the headmasters door it was locked. Instead of using a simple charm to open it, Helga used her right leg (or as Godric called it 'Door opener number one), to make short work of the wooden door. She snarled and came in, looking to see seven new people sitting around a table talking to the four heads of house.

"All of you, leave! We would have words with Mr. Dumbledore." Dumbledore shuddered softly, and before he could say anything a tall, blond haired man came up to her. He was... well, taller than Salazar, but there were few taller than her.

"I do believe you are mistaken, it is you four who must leave. We are the board of Goven-" The man, one Lucius Malfoy was cut off by a hand on his throat as he was lifted with no problem at all.

"You are a puny, insignificant wizard, and if you speak out of turn one more time I shall orphan your child!" She hissed and tossed him to land on the table, though it was sturdy and held his weight. He looked up to see she had approached and she rested a finger on his chest, growling. "I am Helga Hufflepuff, one of the founding four of Hogwarts! You have NO authority over me, little man!" She snarled and looked down at him, and her voice carried to everyone else as well as him. "Get. Out." She let go of him, and it was amusing to see he was the first one out of the room through the floo. Soon followed by the rest of the board, though one man remained. He was short, pudgy, and his checkerboard robes and green bowler hat was... well it clashed terribly with everything else… in the room.

"A-ah! W-Well... I know you said for everyone to leave but." He cleared his throat. "I am minister of magic for Great Britain, I do believe my insight would be warranted." Helga was about to speak again when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking to see Salazar she nodded and backed off. He smiled at the minister and spoke.

"Well, Cornelius Fudge." The man smiled at him. "First, it is minister FOR magic, not of magic. Magic is not something you control, something you command. It is something you... ask. Now, while your insight may be valuable, you are not part of this conversation. Please, leave. We shall perhaps speak another time, hmm?" Cornelius frowned softly, but the prospect of talking with the founding four later, probably with the press around, was too good to pass up.

"Very well. I do hope you enjoy your stay here in Hogwarts, and of course Magical Britain." He grinned and after tipping his hat left with a puff of green flames through the floo. Dumbledore sighed softly in relief then paled at the growl coming from the still angry goliath.

"Acromantulas, Dumbledore. Dog, pony, and bear sized spiders. Not even two kilometers from a school full of students!" She snarled and the table was reduced to rubble with a downward strike of her hammer. Her eyes boiling in fury as she continued to speak. "You sent children into the forest knowing they were there, you have a class of sitting right on the outskirts." She twitched and didn't notice the table being repaired when she lifted her mace.

"I should toss you into the heart of them all!" She took a shuddering breath and growled again. "Though, you would just be surrounded by their corpses. There are many things in this world, beasts of all forms, but Acromantulas are near mindless, blood thirsty. I have asked the Centaur tribes to take care of them; they are in control of the forest now." She glanced at Severus. "You should be receiving a small container of their venom and fangs for your research." He nodded, giving her a small thank you. She sat and huffed, her wife sitting on her lap and nuzzling her softly with soft kisses to help her calm down.

"Care to tell me, Mr. Dumbledore, when you were going to inform me that my precious child had died. That she had been pierced through the top of her head through her mouth, by the sword of my husband?" Dumbledore shuddered at the look he was getting from the two male founders. Godric had been saddened to hear it was his blade that injured Praeclara, but was glad to know she was alive.

"I must apologize, Lord Slytherin, I was hoping to spare you that sorrow. She was slain in a desperate act of defense by one of my students. Taking her life, as unfortunate as it was, was unavoidable as she was under the command of one Tom Riddle." He looked somber, saddened, but on the inside he was bristling with fear. The basilisk was dead, and Salazar Slytherin was blaming him!

"I am aware of the reason behind her unfortunate wounding." He smirked softly at the surprised looks. "Did you think that a basilisk, one that is a thousand years old, could be slain by such an attack? Of course, she would have been in a healing coma for another century had I not found her, but that is not the case now." He made a soft hissing sound, Parseltongue, and out of his sleeve came a deadly looking, but miniaturized snake.

"With my magic, as she is my child and familiar, I have reduced her size. She is of no harm to any student, but she shall remain by my side at all times when I am out of my rooms." He glared at Dumbledore. "It took nearly an hour and a half for Mr. Potter to explain what happened, and another three to speak to Ms. Weasley about her ordeal... and that was with my Husband at my side. I was appalled to learn she received no medical attention after her ordeal. She was sent straight home for the summer!" He snarled and Dumbledore twitched lightly.

"Rowena has graciously decided to take time out of her schedule to talk with those who were directly affected by any... traumatizing events in the past years since Mr. Potter's admittance. It seems that he has been a catalyst to a great deal of the events in the past years, yet at the same time he has been neglected in his own right. That will be rectified." He glared and Dumbledore nodded, he then looked at Rowena who decided to make her voice known.

"I shall also be dealing with some things, mainly in my own house." She looked at Prof. Flitwick. "You disappoint me, Filius, yet at the same time I know you do your best to try and see everything. So much in fact that the little things escape your vision. However, I am not upset with you. I would ask you accompany me out of this office, I must take care of a serious problem." Filius nodded softly, it must be serious indeed.

"I believe I shall tend to that now. Come then, met my brothers and wife... discuss things with Mr. Dumbledore." Filius nodded and they left the headmasters office, the old man pale at the implications od more... discussions.

~FI~

Filius Flitwick was half goblin, and because of this he liked to think himself less inclined to be... surprised by things, but he found that today that changed. He found himself walking towards his houses tower with Rowena Ravenclaw... wearing her mythical Diadem. They had stopped on the seventh floor across from a tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy where a room appeared. She entered the room and not twenty seconds later exited with the diadem on her head. He blinked and spent rest of the walk to the tower thinking. The founders were just as... magnificent as history had told.

He was taken from his thoughts when they reached the tower. The head of the Eagle that held the door shut looking up, it's eyes widened at seeing Rowena and it opened without a second glance. She entered the tower and looked around the common room before she spoke. Her voice, while amplified, was not overly loud or yelling.

"I demand to see every student in this house in the common room, now!" As she said that the common room expanded magically, chairs and tables appearing to accommodate every student as they made their way down into it. They all sat and her eyes locked to Luna and with a gesture Luna got up and made her way to stand next to the visibly agitated witch. Her shoulders then had the hands of said witch laid upon them.

"Creativity, Individuality... one of the two traits of my house. One of the two traits I adore in people who grace the halls of this castle. And yet... yet I find myself disappointed. No, completely angry that such a kind, creative soul is being abused." She snarled and gave Luna's shoulders a gentle squeeze before stepping away.

"You ridicule her for being different, for believing in things that do not exist. Yet... you live in a world of magic! You live in a world where four people, who were thought dead, came forward one thousand years to change the world. Where Dragons roam, fairies dance, and half goblins teach." She looked around the sea of faces before her. Most looking sad, chastised, others looking pensive and thoughtful.

"There are those who know different of Ms. Lovegood's creatures however. My wife knows of several of them, does that make her a new target for your ire? Are you to bully her because she has seen and experienced things you have not?" She sighed and shook her head and looked around again. "You have taken things from her, left her out in the cold of the castle, belittled her... that. Stops. TODAY!" She snarled and the diadem on her head, as well as the rest of her body, glowed an ethereal blue.

"I will not stand for this to continue! You shall not treat her like a queen, or even a proper Noble lady, just treat her as you would wish to be treated. Treat her like a student; treat her like a human being." She sighed and gave the slightly trembling fourth year a hug. She stroked her head softly as she gently sobbed and Rowena looked over the Ravenclaws again.

"I would punish the house, take points and assign detentions, but that would hurt her as well. She is undeserving of said punishments. However, that does not mean I will not punish those who did nothing." She looked at Filius. "Your house will be without prefects for this year. I will assist you in keeping an eye on the students." He nodded and watched as the prefect badges vanished from the students who had been chosen. With that she left with Luna, Filius waiting till she was gone before he let his own ire be known. It would be a long evening for the Ravenclaws.

~FI~

Luna found herself with Rowena in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the soft sniffing and grumbling of the perpetual fourteen year old to be heard, and when the door opened it stopped, her young, pubescent voice calling out.

"Who's there? Is it a boy? If you're a boy you don't belong in here!" She came out of the stalls and floated to see Luna and Rowena.

"Oh! Hello, Luna. Hiding away from your housemates again?" She asked kindly, as she did not mind when Luna was in here. They talked for hours about nonsense, and Myrtle was alright with this. "Oh, and who is your friend? Is she a seventh year, or perhaps a new teacher?" She smiled and Rowena gave a gentle bow.

"Not at all, Myrtle, this is Rowena Ravenclaw. See, she's wearing the Diadem." Myrtle gasped and floated closer, Rowena surprising her when she reached out to touch the ethereal face of the ghost, and actually made contact. Her hands were glowing a gentle green and she started chanting in ancient Sumerian, keeping her eyes locked with Myrtle.

Luna watched in awe, in sheer delighted awe as the ghostly form of Moaning Myrtle changed to the tangible, living form of Myrtle Malone. She gasped when Myrtle stumbled into Rowena's arms, breathing for the first time in fifty two years. She then immediately started to cry, heart wrenching sobs of misery, pain, relief. Her body shuddering sobs muffled softly on Rowena's robes as the founder held her closely. She then started crying harder when she felt not only the older woman's arms embracing her, but that of the friend she had made that was Luna.

_Three Days Prior:_

Rowena was sitting in the quarters of her and her fellow founders, meditating and being slowly fed the knowledge of years of new and altered magic. Hogwarts gently fed them into her mind, including the history of what happened in the halls. She would do the same with Salazar, but Rowena made time to do it as she wanted to get a head start on thinking things through for the future they were changing. She paused when she saw that a student had been slain in these halls. Taken by Salazar's (at the time) Demented basilisk.

She got up, and after thanking Hogwarts and postponing her learning for now, went to the first floor girl's bathroom. She studied the magic within, and saw that because the young girl died above the chamber and through that a ley line, her soul was tethered to the realm. With this she could bring her back... she would do so. The other ghosts in the castle had migrated after their deaths, and their souls were not tethered, yet they felt no desire to leave. Myrtle, however, was different... the young victim would live again.

_Present time: _

Myrtle fell asleep halfway to the infirmary, her new, but at the same time old, body exhausted. She was placed on a bed and Luna was told to stay with her, and the fellow Ravenclaw was more than happy to do so. Rowena took some information from Hogwarts and with a silent ~pop~ was gone from the halls. She left a magical, mental 'note' for her fellow founders of her trip, so they would not worry. She appeared in a suburban neighborhood somewhere in Andover, coming up to a lovely two story house and knocking gently.

The woman that opened the door seemed to be in her late 40's, but Rowena knew she was a witch, and had to be at least close to 70. The woman blinked softly and then gasped and stepped back, hand over her heart.

"May I come in, Mrs. Malone?" The woman nodded and let the founder in, who politely thanked her.

"W-What do you need? I haven't had a visitor from Hogwarts since..." She choked up a bit, hand over her mouth. Her husband came after he heard the choked sob. He looked a bit older, his late 50's, but was about the same age as his wife, her magic lending him some extra years.

"Can I help y-" He paused and glared at the crest on Rowena's robes. "Out. Get OUT! The last time we saw that... g-god forsaken crest one of your teachers told us our little girl was DEAD!" He growled and Rowena held up a hand to stop him from going on.

"I bring good news, Mr. and Mrs. Malone. If you will listen." She spoke simply, and he immediately snapped again.

"Nothing short of you saying you have our sweet Myrtle back from the grave is going to be good news!" He hissed and seemed to get angrier when she smiled sweetly.

"Well, then I do indeed have good news." Mrs. Malone gasped and came up to her, hands grasping at her fine, silk robes.

"W-when? How long has she been alive? Are you telling me they LIED to us?" She was getting angry now, and Rowena took her hands gently off her robes, caressing her wrists softly.

"The magic you know can do many things, the magic I know can do so much more." She closed her eyes and the doors and windows sealed in the room before the three of them were in the Hogwarts infirmary. Mrs. Malone looking around and then sobbing softly before going to her sleeping daughter. Her very much alive Daughter. Mr. Malone was more hesitant and he turned to the woman that brought him here.

"How?" She didn't respond, she didn't get to as Luna did for her.

"She's Rowena Ravenclaw, of course. One of the four founders of Hogwarts. Oh! It's almost dinner time! I must be going. I do hope they have my favorite pudding." She then skipped off, smile on her face before she stopped and turned. "Do you think Myrtle would like some pudding, Lady Ravenclaw?" Rowena nodded and Luna skipped away again. Mr. Malone took this little distraction to sit next to her wife, and then they both held their daughter when she woke to the sobbing sound of her mother. Rowena left after informing Poppy of what was going on, she would let the family have their reunion.

~FI~

It was the 31st of October, Samhain, and the founders found themselves confused. The feast was going to be as planned, but there were also mountains of candy to be prepared. Sweets, confections, they did not understand. It was Godric that asked the head elf, Kali, what was going on.

"Well, Lord Gryffindor, it is Halloween. The children, most of the magical world of Britain do not celebrate Samhain any longer. It was told that it was dark, and they made it against the law." Godric frowned and shook his head, he would take care of this. He told the Elves as much and they nodded in agreement. He then made his way to the great hall, where students were already sitting and waiting for the feast.

Godric went up to the podium that appeared at a soft gesture and the student body silenced. Dumbledore looked on in envy; even in his prime he didn't command respect like that. Godric raised a hand and when he was sure he got everyone's attention he spoke.

"I found myself concerned when I learned that this day was not a day of remembrance, but of indulgence. However, I will not shun this day as you have grown accustomed to it, instead I offer a choice between the two." With that the hall expanded in size, nearly doubling, with one side slightly darker, less festive.

"The side you currently sit on will remain that of festiveness and indulgence. The other side will be that of remembrance. You would know it as Samhain." There was a soft murmur and then silence when he raised his hand. "You must remember, this is not dark. This does not call forth spirits to do evil things, but to bless and be remembered. To speak to loved ones long since passed, to feel their love and praise from beyond." He watched, and smiled brightly when a good portion of the students went to the other table.

"You will not be ridiculed, shamed, or labeled. I open this to the professors as well." He glanced at them and saw that some had already moved to do just that. He smiled and noticed that most who stood at the Halloween table were some of the younger students, those who did not know of Samhain and its traditions. He sat down with his fellow founders at a Samhain table, and after a ritual to speak and give praise to mother magic and those beyond, their feast commenced.

It was about half way through the feast when a large vulture let out a screech and alerted the hall to its presence. It landed with a sharp piercing call right in front of Salazar, offering the letter tied around its neck. Salazar took it and then Helga made a soft, but similar call and it flew over to her. She smiled at the bird and started to tend to it while Salazar opened the letter and started to read.

Salazar was surprised at just how long the letter was, but frowned when he got to the end of it. It was signed 'The Dark Lord Voldemort.' Salazar sighed and shook his head, igniting the parchment and then conjuring some of his own, as well as a quill. He wrote a small response and then sent it with an owl that had been summoned. He made sure to protect the owl from any magic's and sent it off. He promised to tell his husband about it later, and after a gentle kiss went back to the feast.

~FI~

Lord Voldemort was... happy. No. He was exuberantly ecstatic! Yes, that was much better. The greatest of the founders. The Salazar Slytherin invited him to Hogwarts. Invited him to talk, to speak of his goals and desires. Oh, it would be magnificent. The Wizarding world would now know what hit them with the two of them together! Sure, the other founders could help he surmised, but they would be in the background. It would be a utopia, he knew it would. He started making preparations, they were to meet in two weeks.

~FI~

"NO! I forbid it, Lord Slytherin! You cannot have that... that man in these halls!" Dumbledore near growled out, surprised Salazar was even thinking of such a thing. "He would kill everyone in these halls the moment he entered. For years Hogwarts has stood as a bastion against him, against evil, and you would just... let him enter?" He was wildly gesticulating while Salazar looked at him with no more than a calm expression. When he finished his rant he sat, huffing, glaring at the un-fazed founder.

"Do you think anything you say, anything you attempt would even matter in my castle, Dumbledore? You remain here because I allow it, because we allow it. You would think I would endanger my students? Endanger every living soul in these halls?" He sighed and sat straighter. "Tom Riddle will be in my domain, and we will talk. He will listen, or he will be destroyed." He growled softly and glared at Dumbledore.

"Do not presume to think you are nothing more than a figurehead, Dumbledore. The children have seen you so often, so frequently, that you are common place around here. Do not get ahead of yourself; you are no longer in control." He took a deep breath and looked at the still fuming old man.

"He will come, and that is final. If you have an issue with this... you are more than free to leave, and not return." He stood up and left with that, Dumbledore growling until the hat spoke.

"Do not be a blithering idiot, Albus! He is holder of the wards. If he asked her, Hogwarts would obliterate everything within her considerable power. Do not think that Salazar Slytherin can be manipulated by a foolish child who thinks himself a lord." He huffed and then went silent, Dumbledore taking a few of his lemon drops to try and calm himself as he thought of what a terrible idea this was.

~FI~

The village of Hogsmeade was treated to a terrifying sight on November 14th, and it was in the collective thoughts for everyone to stay inside and do nothing but stay out of trouble. Voldemort walked down the street, followed by at least fifty of his death eaters, at least those who were not in Azkaban. He would fix that with Salazar later; perhaps on Yule... it would be a wonderful gift. He walked to the gates of Hogwarts and watched them open, the wards letting him and his small little army into the grounds. They made it about halfway to the castle when they were met by a lone figure. He wore the brilliant green and silver of his house colors, and held up a hand.

"Why are they here, Tom? I asked for you... not them." Voldemort bristled softly, but who was he to correct a founder? The greatest of the four, even.

"They are my loyal death eaters; they are here to bear witness to our joining." Salazar raised an eyebrow and huffed gently.

"I do not have my most loyal behind me, this is for us to speak... man to man. Either they leave under your command, or under the force of the wards, Tom." Voldemort frowned but nodded, he was not going to ruin this.

"Leave me, my loyal death eaters. I will talk with the greatest of the Hogwarts four." The death eaters hesitated, but then left. Hogwarts allowing them to apparate out, and then the two remaining males walked into the castle. The halls were deserted, as the students were all enjoying dinner, with the great hall sealed just in case. He led the self-styled dark lord into a small, but elegantly designed room and sat with him at a table. They shared a meal in silence, but Voldemort was itching to talk business, however he waited. When the meal was done and the after dinner refreshments were laid out Salazar spoke, his voice calm, gentle.

"Tell me, Tom, why do you believe what you do?" He leaned back in his chair, sipping his after dinner tea.

"That is simple, my lord Slytherin, it is because we are superior. We are the future, and we must survive. The muggles, the muggleborns, they are a pox... surely you know this. They must be purged, eradicated!" He spoke with such passion, but it was misplaced. He found himself surprised when Salazar simply tilted his head and sighed.

"You were such a bright child, Tom. Yet you fell into pain, you fell into misery." Voldemort snarled softly and snorted.

"I fell into power, my lord. I threw away such petty things as compassion, and other weaknesses. I wore a mask, as you do, my lord." Salazar's eyebrow raised and he smiled.

"Mask, Tom? No... This is no mask." He stood up and walked around, putting a hand on Voldemort's chest. "You still wear a mask. What is left of your soul, what little bit of it, still cries out for love." Voldemort was about to spit something out, no doubt far from friendly, when he froze at the small piece of amber that Salazar took from his robes. In it, swirling and writhing were the other pieces of his soul.

"After the first one was encountered on our arrival, I made sure any more that were found were contained. Then I received your letter... and I decided to find them myself." He then, surprising Voldemort again, slammed the amber into his chest. Voldemort then knew pain, for the first time in as long as he could remember. Since that night when he first lost his body. When he came back to consciousness he felt his face being caressed softly. Caressed like a concerned parent, a father.

"How do you feel, Tom?" The man named Tom blinked softly, looking at himself and seeing that he no longer held the snake-like form. He looked much younger, and he recalled the last time he looked like this he had just left Hogwarts. His should, most of it at least, had been returned to him.

"I... I feel together. Not whole, I am missing something, but no longer is my mind clouded." Salazar smiled and kissed the top of his head, and Tom felt oddly at peace at this. "Why did you do this, my lord?" Salazar chuckled softly.

"What better to vanquish an enemy, than to make him an Ally? You are young again, Tom, you can start anew. With your new form, the prophecy concerning you is of no consequence. Leave the Potter child be, and he shall let you be." Tom nodded and then moved to speak, Salazar nodding to him.

"If I am truly to start a new... then perhaps I can be someone else entirely?" Salazar smiled softly and nodded, both of them sitting to speak and talk of his new identity. He had come here as Voldemort, but he would remain as Jonathan Salks, new 7th year to be sorted and start all over.

Epilogue

The founders unanimously decided to stay until they grew old and grey. They helped usher in a new era of education and peace in Hogwarts and magical Britain. Dumbledore retired after he learned what Salazar did with Tom Riddle, at least what he had been told, and he was actually surprised it had been so anti-climactic. No epic battle, no heroic losses on the side of light. Just a simple... Obliteration. Tom Riddle was no more, even the prophecy orbs were dark and dead, meaning it was truly over. Years of fighting for the greater good... only for it to end so quickly.

Salazar and Godric ended up having another child, a daughter, who they raised to take over for them when they were past their prime, along with the daughter of their sisters. Hogwarts shot back up to being the number one school in the northern hemisphere, students coming from far and wide to attend and be taught by Hogwarts alumni and be in the presence of the four founders.

Severus decided against staying as a professor, he did, however, continue working with Salazar for wondrous new potions and other things. He would eventually marry Aurora Sinistra later in his years, as it seemed without children to teach he wasn't as dour as a man as most saw him as. He had a lovely, romantic streak that had caught the woman off guard. Yes, he still loved Lily, but he knew she would never fault him for moving on and loving another.

Luna finished her years at Hogwarts with her new friend, and eventual wife, Myrtle Malone. They stuck together like glue, and on a trip to the amazon jungle where they found evidence of the Blibbering Humdinger, they accepted each other's proposals of marriage. It was a very sweet thing, which was until they were ambushed by what Luna and her father later classified as Nargles. All in all, it was a good summer, and a good life.

As for our would be Hero, Harry Potter, his life after the year of the Founders Intervention was perfectly boring. It was normal, nothing happened, and the most he had to worry about were exams and a girl to find who wouldn't mind his bumbling teenaged tendencies. In other words... it was perfect.

* * *

AN: Alright, there goes my latest snippet. Another long one, with a little brainstorming help from my friend that gave me the idea for the snippet right before this one. As I said in the previous snippet, I am open to idea's for one-shots and the like. If you give me an idea, make sure you are able to get messages back, other wise... I won't do it. I prefer to be able to brainstorm with the idea maker. As always, read, review, and most of all, enjoy!


	12. Snippet 12: Can't Say it was Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it.

AN: Greetings my readers, how are you? I am well, thank you for asking. Now, for this snippet I am giving something a shot. I have read a few of them, and I want to try my hand at it. Probably won't be an epic, but meh, still itching to try. Might be a small smidgen of Powerful!Harry, but nothing too extreme. Anyway, on with the show.

* * *

Snippet #12: Can't Say It Was Fun

Sirius was Dead. Dead and he was not coming back. That made Harry think, it made him wonder just what was going on in his life. Not only was Sirius dead, but he was part of a Prophecy to kill Voldemort, or be killed. It was not something that was... amazingly fun to think about. Not only that, but he was once again stuck in the hellhole that was the Dursley residence. He snorted and growled heavily at this, fingers drumming on the desk next to his bed. He glared out the window, knowing that once again Dumbledore forbade his friends from contacting him. He snorted and looked to Hedwig, who was rather bored locked in her cage. He hummed softly and with a grin decided it was time for some fun.

He took out a quill and some parchment he had stashed and started writing a letter. This was an extremely important letter, and he needed to get it done and out before he went with the rest of his plan. He finished it and with a flourish rolled it up. He tied it shut and then stood up, Hedwig looking upset that he was about to use another owl, at least that's what she assumed, until he tapped the lock of her cage and it clicked open.

"Girl... this is quite possibly the most important letter you will ever deliver. Nothing I have ever written will come close to this. I need you to do everything in your power to make sure it gets to the recipient, alright?" Hedwig had hopped out once he opened the cage, and hooted with her chest puffed out. He stroked her breast fathers softly before he secured the note.

"You know who to take this to, be safe, alright?" Hedwig hooted for a second before nodding, he gave her a kiss on the head and she nipped his ear. "You come back to me, I know you'll be able to find me." He then tapped the locked window, causing it to open and sent her off. Harry went over to his door and opened it with a stroke of his fingers down the side of the locks, all of them unlocking. He was not a master at wandless magic, but the unlocking charm was a first year spell, not the hardest of magic's. That and he learned that wandless magic was not traced; the trace was on the wand. He made his way down stairs to see Petunia and Vernon on the sofa, watching the tele. He shook his head and went to his old room, the cupboard. He undid the lock and retrieved his wand, cloak, key, the map and his broom. He went to the living room and looked at his 'relatives'.

"I'll be leaving, Petunia, Vernon. I won't be coming back, either. I have what I need on my person, and you won't ever have to worry about me again." He saw Vernon go from angry to calm, smiling and nodding.

"Good! It's about time! What about the rest of your stuff, boy?" Harry flinched slightly at the name but held it in.

"You can keep it, burn it for all I care. There should be a few solid gold coins in a little pouch, it's yours." Vernon grinned even wider and started to get up, Petunia speaking.

"What... about the protection?" Harry snorted softly.

"Like you give a shit, Aunt." He said the title with acid lacing his voice, looking at her with derision. "If you really cared, this wouldn't be happening. I'd be happy and safe here. It's in the past though, I'm done. Have a good life." He snorted at the last bit and with a semi loud ~crack~ he was gone.

~CSIWF~

Harry appeared at the apparition point in Diagon Alley, and then just as he did he vanished again. This time it was under his invisibility cloak. He made his way to Gringotts and then took the cloak off, tucking it away before coming up to a teller. The goblin looked up with a sneer, it seemed to be their default expressions, and spoke in his gravelly voice.

"Yes, Wizard?" He asked, the word 'wizard' almost spat out.

"I need to get out of the country, permanently... with no tracks, no ability to be traced. I want to disappear from Britain and come back maybe when I have a few more decades under my belt." The goblin raised his eyebrow and hummed.

"I see, and are you willing to pay the... extra fees for this, wizard?" Harry nodded and placed his key on the table, the goblin picking it up and looking it over. His other brow rose. "Ah, before you go however, there is a will reading you must be privy too." Harry blinked softly, but nodded. He knew who this was for, he had to be strong.

Harry had spent the first two weeks of summer wallowing in his own misery, until he realized that Sirius was not forced to come and rescue him. Sure, he died because of it, but Sirius was not a man who liked to remain idle... doing nothing. He would miss the man; they had shared quite a bit in the little time they got to spend together.

Harry was led to a small room, more of an office really, and was sat down behind the ornate desk. Another goblin came out and placed an orb on the desk on a little stand. He tapped it a few times and then a figure appeared, as if he was watching a tele program.

"_I, Sirius Orion Black, of sound mind and body do declare this my last will and Testament. If this is the public will reading, then continue from here, if it is the private, then skip to the very end."_ Harry nodded to the goblin and the message jumped to the end after a button was pressed.

_"Pup... this last part is for you, and only for you. Well, the goblin doesn't count, he saw me record it. Anyway, I leave you everything else I have. Every last knut that wasn't given away before this, my house, my loving elf." _He snorted at this. _"And my copy of the Marauders map. I spent far too little time with you, pup, and I am sorry. But know this, I love you, and I do hope you know that I always have and I always will. You're my pup, and I hope that in the small time we spent together I helped show that. Do me a big favor: Do something stupid, reckless. Find all the available broom closets and have some fun." He smirked. "But no pups of your own until you're at least 25."_ The image of Sirius flickered for a moment and then he went on.

_"There are also some papers for you to sign. Legal stuff and the like, don't worry too much. Oh! You're also the Lord Black now, because... reasons." _He shrugged_. "It was either you, or your pissant of a cousin Draco. Don't worry, you don't have to sit on the Wizengamot or anything, it's just a title... and well a little something extra."_ He winked with a smirk. _"Live your life, pup... have fun. I miss you. Sirius Black, out."_ IT shut off and Harry sighed, wiping a gentle tear away. He looked up at the goblin that took the orb away and slid a small stack of papers closer to him along with a small, ornate ring box.

"Sign the papers before you put the ring on, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded, and much to the goblins delighted surprise, read them before he signed anything. Harry smirked softly as he read them and signed them, this was gold, pure gold. He finished the last with a small flourish and then put the ring on. It glowed a bright blue for a moment before resizing and fitting perfectly on his finger. It then shifted between the Black signet ring, and the Potter one.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter. Now, you will have a new key, or something else entirely depending on what country you wish to go to. It is completely up to you, of course." Harry nodded and then stroked his chin lightly.

"I want to go to America, the muggle way. I want to fly a plane, look over at the vast ocean, get jet lagged." He smiled and the goblin grinned an evil little grin.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. As you will be in America, our cousins the Dwarves will be taking care of your finances. It will still be Gringotts, but they do not use keys. They work closely with the muggles and have what they call debit cards. You will receive yours upon your arrival, and right as we speak your passport and other forms of identification are being processed. As an emancipated minor you shall not be hassled by the authorities. Is there anything else, Mr. Potter?" Harry put a hand on his chin and slowly nodded.

"I'd like to go in two days' time, but stay in a hotel till my flight. Can Gringotts arrange that for me? I want the whole nine yards. Best money can buy... I assume I don't have to worry about going broke anytime soon." The goblin snorted at this but nodded, making a few notes and sending them off just as quickly as he made them.

"I would suggest, Mr. Potter, that before you go you have us take a look at you. We will inoculate you for any viruses that wizards never check for, not to mention anything else you might need." Harry nodded and shrugged, why the hell not?

"Alright, full medical package. The best you've got and I can leave two days after you are done. I have a bad track record with medical stuff, so I assume I'll be here at least a day." He huffed and then goblin frowned before taking Harry out of the room and down a hallway.

~CSIWF~

Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a., Lord Voldemort, sat on his large throne with confused expression. He did not like being confused, but here he was... just that. He looked down to the letter on his lap with a thoughtful frown. He ran spell tests on it when it came to him, but found nothing off about it. The magnificent snowy owl that delivered it only stayed long enough to have it removed, have a drink and then fly off. Who was sending him a letter? He had not received a letter since... before he started his movement. He picked it up, unrolled it, and began to read.

_Dear Voldemort,_

_First, I would like to apologize for being your bothersome nemesis. I hope you know that it is not something I have exactly enjoyed doing. We just so happen to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time, usually up against each other. However, this is me saying that I am done. Absolutely, 100% done. I am done with Hogwarts, done with Great Britain, done with this whole little slice of the world. I might come back when I have a few decades under my belt, but for now I am done. You want Britain? You can have it, I really don't give a shit anymore. _

_This isn't some elaborate ruse, or a trick to get you to drop your guard or anything. I'm not even 16 yet, I'm not that smart. I am, however, not 16 yet... so I am going to have a little rebellious fun. By the time you read this, I'll probably be on my way out of the country, so... have fun. _

_Truthfully, Harry James Potter. _

_P.S. -_ _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_ (Borrowed from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.)

_Though you might like that, it got destroyed back at the Ministry, and well... I don't care about it, and I plan on doing nothing about it. Have a good life. _

Voldemort looked at the letter, read it a few more times then laughed softly, slowly starting to go from a gentle chuckle to a full blown maniacal laugh. He grinned and looked at the letter, a full blown smirk quickly following.

"Well played, Potter... well played." He rose from his throne and went to go talk to his easily accessible Death Eaters; he had some important business to take care of.

~CSIWF~

Harry had been correct about his assumption, but he was in the goblin hospital wing for three days. They treated some badly set bones, and a nasty darkness around his scar. They didn't tell him what it was, but he didn't care. He felt damned good with it out; it had probably been from Voldemort back in June. He snorted at that but shrugged it off, he was in a good mood though. He was going to be going straight to Heathrow, and with a special goblin charm Hedwig was going to be a marble figurine that would be in his carry-on bag until he got off the plane.

With his emancipation the trace was gone from his wand, and with the help of the goblin healers his scar and need for glasses was gone. His hair was tamed as well, so he might as well have been a brand new man. It helped him hide in plain sight as he traversed muggle London for some clothes and the like before he was off to leave his motherland. He sighed softly as he leaned back in the luxurious first class seat on the plane as he waited for takeoff. This was living, and he was going to do a hell of a lot of it.

~CSIWF~

While Harry had been sitting on a plane halfway over the Atlantic, magical Britain was in a complete mess. Dumbledore and his Order were going nuts looking for Harry, and they assumed the worst. That is until they visited the Dursley's. They were told that Harry just left, and by the time the Order came to Number 4, Harry's galleons were already converted into pounds, and his trunk had been tossed out at the local dump. There was soon a nationwide search for Harry, but at the moment the ministry was not to be involved.

While the 'light' side looked for their wayward savior, the 'dark' side went about slowly taking control of the ministry and those within. They were to be subtle, as was their lords' demands, but they were to be absolute. It would be a few weeks before Dumbledore and his Order realized they had been not paying attention to what was going on at home. It was July 31st, Harry's 16th birthday, when the Order and magical Britain found out just what happened to the boy-who-lived.

As he had control of the ministry, Voldemort also had control of the prophet, and he published the letter that Harry had sent him. It left the light side crushed, and the dark side rejoicing. Almost immediately there was a public outcry for a worldwide search of Harry, to have him come back and do his duty. The ministry, controlled by Voldemort from the shadows, refused, stating there was absolutely nothing wrong.

As for Harry? Well, his 16th birthday was spent enjoying the sweet Florida beaches, getting some much needed sun, and a damned good view of the lack of robes and other covering clothing British girls wore. He wore sunglasses for their obvious purpose, but it also served good for him to enjoy the view as he sat on the beach chair he had bought earlier that day. He made a toast to Sirius as he enjoyed his day, hell, the rest of his life was going to be enjoyed if he had anything to say about it, and he did.

~CSIWF~

Sixty four year old Harry Potter took a deep breath as he stepped outside of Heathrow Airport; part of him had really missed Britain. He had stayed away though; he had better things to do at that time. He smiled and made his way to the nearest deserted parking area and vanished without a sound. He appeared in what was surprisingly a very lively Diagon Alley. He smiled and made his way down the street, enjoying the sights and sounds around. He smiled as he saw Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes open and flourishing, though he shouldn't have been surprised; there was a branch in Japan and New York. He entered and took in everything with a smile, he was happy for them, really he was.

There was no chaos in the streets, no muggleborns being strung up from their ankles, everything was... as a good Wizarding world should be. He came up to the counter, seeing a young redhead with cinnamon brown eyes looking at him. She smiled and spoke.

"Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, I am Desdemona Weasley, what can I do for you today?" Harry smiled softly; he had a feeling he knew who this girl's mother was.

"Hello, Desdemona, I was wondering if I could talk to George or Fred. I am a... old friend." The girl smiled and blinked.

"Oh! You know my dad's?" It was Harry's turn to blink, Dad's?

"Yes, yes I do. I knew them a long time ago. I hope they are not too busy. Tell them the... son of Prongs wants to speak to them." She gasped and he grinned, so they told their daughter about him. She put a hand to her mouth and then took his hand and led him to the back.

"Dad! DAD!" She called as she tugged him further into the backroom of the shop. He laughed softly as he was tugged along and then they entered a door that lead to a nice looking foyer. He had felt the magical doorway; they were no longer in London he assumed. He was brought into a little living room where three familiar faces were sitting.

George, Fred, and Hermione Weasley looked up at their oldest daughter who was tugging a man behind her. He looked amused, and as he was not bound by the ill intent wards, they did not immediately go for their wands. She let go and Hermione was the first to speak.

"Can we help you?" She glanced at Harry and he grinned a familiar, lop sided grin before bowing dramatically.

"The son of Prongs bids this branch of the Weasley family welcome and good tidings." He laughed as he was barreled over by a 65 year old, but as she was a witch, still spry Hermione with a cry of 'HARRY!'

Harry laughed softly and sat up with her, tears on his neck and shoulder as she clung to him for dear life. He smiled and returned the hug, looking at the beaming set of twins in front of him.

"Harry."

"Old bean."

"Much older bean... look at those wrinkles."

"Laugh lines dear brother, laugh lines."

"My apologies, laugh lines indeed." Fred finished as he was now smirking as Harry Potter was being beaten on the chest by a very much agitated Hermione Weasley.

"You PRAT! First you vanish without so much as by your leave, and then we find out you sent a letter to Riddle!" She huffed and hit him a few more times for good measure before standing up. "I should hex you into next week!" She growled as he got up and he frowned.

"But if you did that, how would I show you photos of my kids?" Hermione froze, gasping and he raised an eyebrow. "What? You're allowed to be married and have a kid, but I'm not?" She huffed and smiled before giving him another hug.

The four of them caught up, and Harry learned that Desdemona was their oldest at 22, with her two youngest (twin girls) Georgina and Frieda both 12 and in Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron had tried dating, but it lasted about two weeks before Hermione broke it off, it was just not going to work for them. Ginny had spent her 5th-7th years playing the field, and was currently a Quidditch star and still playing the field. Luna had moved to Australia and was a renowned beast mistress, and Neville was her publisher and husband.

He also found out that Voldemort was still minister, but as Tom Riddle, and he had brought the magical world into a TRUE utopia. There was no discrimination once Hermione and some other intelligent students of Hogwarts brought the irrefutable facts of new blood being needed. He had changed, having absorbed all of his remaining Horcrux's back into him, and he made sure everyone was happy and well cared for. Sure he still had his Death Eaters, but they were more like enforcers than actual evil henchmen. Harry bid the two of them a fond farewell, with a promise to call them (they had worked out a runic system for a phone), and left.

Harry appeared right inside the ministry Atrium and smiled again. There was no longer a derogatory statue in the middle of the atrium, but one of many races coming together peacefully. He shifted his robes to that of his status in this world, still kind of miffed they wore robes, but some things you couldn't change. He smiled as he saw an older looking Tom Riddle talking to an equally aged Lucius Malfoy. Harry cleared his throat and gave a wide grin.

"How's things, Tommy Boy?" Riddle turned to the man and blinked softly, laughing softly and extending a hand, getting a nice shake.

"Ah, long time no see, Mr. Potter. Come; let's have a drink, shall we?" Harry nodded and went into the office with his once hated rival, leaving a stunned Lucius Malfoy to make his way to the floo, could the day get any weirder?

* * *

AN: I probably could of ended it in another way, but eh... this was as far as I wanted to go. Hope everyone enjoyed this. As always, read and review!


	13. Snippet 13: Twin Solution

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter in anyway; don't make money off of it.

AN: This is another idea I am trying after reading some fics and talking with my good friend. Will be a Fem!Harry, but no slash. No Horcrux's, cause I don't feel like it. Also, if the obvious trend isn't obvious, I prefer happy endings to those of drama filled ones and the like. Do enjoy if you can.

AN2: At a certain point in this story... It kind of just kept going in one direction, and I just let it flow. Cliché's? Sure, why not. Probably obvious where it started deviating, but well, I couldn't stop myself. Dumbledore bashing, though not to the extreme, because... I felt he really dropped the ball in canon.

* * *

Snippet #13: Twin Solution

Harriet Potter sat in her little shit space of a room at Number Four Privet drive with a letter in her hand. It was a very serious letter, very official and legally binding. It was a new ministry law that all girls/women from the ages 16 and up were to be married, if they were half-bloods or muggle born. Pureblood women were to be put into negotiations for marriages, but they still had time to choose. This was to combat the sudden fall in powerfully magical children due to pureblood inbreeding.

This was a shot to the gut after the events of in the ministry the previous June. She had gone to save her godfather from being tortured by Voldemort, only to find out it had been a trap. Through some miracle, however, and lingering magic in the department of Mysteries, Voldemort had been finished for good. Sirius had been cleared, but Dumbledore insisted, convinced her godfather to hide her away at her relative's house so that no lingering death eaters would seek revenge.

So, here she sat, reading this all too important missive and summons, on August 1st. One hell of a fucking birthday present from the ministry of fucking magic. Even better? She had to marry a pureblood, and she had no choice on to who it was going to be. It was the choosing of her magical guardian. She only hoped that Sirius would not be fucking her over with whoever he chose. She was to dress in formal robes and the letter that was a portkey would activate at 1pm. She would not be traveling alone, though, Tonks would be with her.

She got her robes out of the trunk that Tonks scared her relatives into letting her have, and sighed softly. The best thing she had were the dress robes for her trail the summer before. She grumbled at the thought, idiots... the lot of them. At 1pm sharp, with Tonks holding onto her, the Portkey activated and they found themselves in a ministry room. The two then went to a nearby room where Sirius, and a few others were waiting.

Harriet was not surprised to see Dumbledore there, or the Weasley's, but she was angry and surprised to see the Malfoy's there. A smug Draco looking at her as his father spoke with the minister. She hissed and glared at Sirius before she went to talk with the Weasley's, try and ease some tension. She learned, through them, that Hermione managed to escape to America where they didn't have this stupid law, and had been granted citizenship so she could not be reclaimed by the Ministry. Harriet would not be so lucky. She went over to Sirius and tugged him to the side.

"I hope to Merlin, god, Buddha, whoever... that you are not. NOT. Giving me to Malfoy!" She had had him throw up a silencing field around them. "I'd be passed around to his death eater friends and their fathers in the first night!" She snarled, hand itching for her wand, but it had been taken by Tonks for clearly obvious reasons now.

"Look, pup... it won't be that bad. I mean, Voldy is gone, you'll be alright." He grinned sheepishly. "Besides. Dumble-" He then got something he had not received in years: A hard, sharp slap to the face.

"I don't give a flying SHIT what Dumbledore said! He's not the one that has to be buggered by a Malfoy, forced to pump out kids like a goddamned brood mare and sit at home like a good little wife!" She hissed out, tugging him by his collar. "You either start acting like my guardian and take your face from Dumbledore's ass, or I swear I will be going to Azkaban for murdering my husband, his family, and my godfather" She hissed and he shuddered softly. She had Lily's temper, and it showed more and more as she aged.

"Alright! Alright... s-sorry pup. I just... he made some really convincing arguments." She glared and he held up his hands. "Who would you prefer? I have the option of changing my mind until I sign the papers, and I haven't yet." She sighed in relief and nodded before crossing her arms. She thought for a few moments before looking at him.

"The twins." He blinked and gave her an incredulous look. She huffed and blushed slightly. "What? They are sweet, they like me for... me, and they won't treat me like a baby machine." He frowned and crossed his arms softly, one hand stroking his goatee.

"Stay right here, alright?" She nodded and he went over to the twins. He erected another bubble around and she saw them having a conversation. The twins looked at her with opposite raised eyebrows and she blushed and looked away, not seeing their small smiles. The smiles were not smug like Malfoy's, but a genuine smile. Sirius came back and gave her a smile, both placating and apologetic.

"They agree, under the condition that you give honest feedback, as their wife, about some of their products. They will not test them on you, or ask you to fund anymore, but they want unbiased feedback." She looked at them, surprised but happy. Harriet nodded and Sirius sighed. "For the record... I really am sorry, Pup. Dumbledore kept me from learning about the new bill till the last minute, then he spent days working on me. I should have come to you first." She nodded curtly and then the minister came over to them. Amelia Bones has been sworn in, and she was presiding over the marriages. Her Susan was exempt because she damned well said so.

"Lord Black?" The silencing ward had been dropped. "We are ready for you and Ms. Potter." Harriet twitched when Draco's smug tones broke through.

"Ah, not for long, Minister. It will soon be Malfoy. She will be a proper pureblood wife." He grinned nastily at her and then Harriet smirked at him, which made him blink as Sirius spoke.

"Change of plans, Lord Malfoy. Your son will not be marrying my Goddaughter today. However, she shall still be wife to a pureblood male today." Draco sputtered and then laughed softly before glancing at the rest of the Weasley family.

"Oh, that is wonderful! You really are as stupid as my aunt claims. You know the law, Black; the pureblood male must have an income of their own, or at least a trust fund capable of supporting a family." He pouted, mockingly. "Ronald doesn't have a knut to his name." He grinned and then had a real pout, an angry one, when two hands came on Harriet's shoulders. One from a different twin as they spoke at once.

"Who said she was marrying our little Ronnikins?" Draco was about to speak his customary threat, until he realized his father was right there.

"I must ask, for contractual reasons, Mr. Weasleys', what is your... annual income." Amelia HATED this law, but she had to be in term for a year before she could even begin to go against it, it was how the Wizengamot worked. Fred reached into the inner pocket of his vibrant Orange/Green jacket and took out a folded piece of parchment. Amelia unrolled it and immediately saw the official stamp of Gringotts and then read it. Her eyes widened when she got to the end and she rolled it up and cleared her throat.

"That is more than sufficient, yes." She gave it back to Fred and he put it away with a smile, both twins leaning down to kiss Harriet on the cheek, causing her to blush. "Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, you are no longer needed here. You may go." The Malfoy's left with a grumble under their breaths and tails tucked between their legs, Harriet letting out a sigh of relief. "Now, on with the ceremony."

It was short, bittersweet, and after two rather delightful, if chaste, kisses the three were married. Harriet sighed and put her hand on her head, shaking softly as she leaned on the wall. She was married now, to her two long time crushes. Not only that, but she had to either have a child, or be with child by the time she was 18, or be given to another pureblood. She had barely just gotten into kissing, and she was being pushed into this. Sure, she had two years, but that wasn't the point! She looked up when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, looking up to see her Husband (Merlin THAT wasn't weird), George smile/frowning at her.

"Everything alright, sweet cheeks?" She glared. "Honey muffin?" Her glare deepened. "Lovely-cakes?" She tried to glare harder, but it was difficult with how... sweet he was trying to be.

"Oy! Uglier brother of mine, leave our wife alone." Another hand went to her other shoulder. "Doing alright darling lumps?" She gaped at him and he grinned. "Sugar dumpling?" She shook her head and sighed, but smiled at them.

"Thank you... the both of you. This... I'm so sorry." They waved her off, and were about to speak when Dumbledore came over.

"Well, now that the... ah, ceremony is over, I will be taking Mrs. Weasley back to her relatives." She snorted softly, was it too much to ask to be out of there already?

"I am afraid Mr. Dumbledore."

"Yes, terribly so."

"That you have absolutely no say in where our Wife stays."

"I must agree dear brother, he does not. However, she does." They turned to her with wide smiles and she sighed in relief.

"I am going to stay with my Husbands, Dumbledore. I have to get to know them, especially if I am to have a child by them." She glared at him, seeing as he was Chief Warlock when the bill passed, and he did nothing.

"My Dear, please, see rea-" He was interrupted by the twins again.

"No, no. She is not your dear."

"She is OUR dear. Our darling wife."

"Please refrain from such familiar terms without her, or our, permission."

"Yes, please do, Mr. Dumbledore. Also, until she says otherwise, she may remain 'Mrs. Potter'. Now, we must be off. Our wife has some advice she must give us."

"Yes, some very important advice." They gave her a kiss on the cheek each and then with twin ~cracks~ the three were gone.

~TS~

To say that their wedding night was wonderful, and romantic, and passionate would be lying. It was not completely awkward, she knew these two men after all, but it wasn't business as usual. She did give them advice on some of their newer products, and was surprised that they had a rather large home. They slept in two adjacent rooms, but when they arrived they had one of their newly hired, and well taken care of, elves fix. The three were married now, they would be sleeping together.

The arrangements for sleeping were simple enough. Harriet would be in the middle with a twin on either side of her. There was no love making that night, but there was some comforting. Right as they cuddled against her it hit that they were married now. While the twins were wonderful men, she had wanted to perhaps find love on her own. So, she cried. She cried for her youth, she cried for being a burden on them, she cried for being forced into something she wanted to be at least 25 before she even thought of. It was a rough night.

~TS~

Harriet woke to an empty, but not cold bed. For a moment she panicked until she realized she was in the bed of her and her... husbands. She shuddered softly and then took in a deep breath, catching the smell of breakfast being made. She got up and put on George's neon orange gnome slippers and went downstairs. Sure, they were about... three sizes too large, but they were comfy. When she shuffled into the kitchen, having followed the delicious aromas, the two men within quieted.

"Ah! Our darling wife rouses!"

"Spectacular, breakfast is just being on the crisp side of black."

"Yes, a delightful way to start the day: Indigestion." Fred smiled and then glanced at her feet. "Oh, it seems that your slippers have been commandeered by the wife, dear brother. Looks like you'll have to get new ones." George scoffed as he placed some bacon and pancakes down.

"Posh, dear brother. I shall simply carry our wife around and wear my slippers." Harriet giggled softly, blushing slightly before thanking George for breakfast.

"Now, dear wife." Began Fred. "We have many important things to do today, if you are up to them of course. They can be a bit... bothersome to think of, let alone do, so we want to make sure you are alright." George nodded, eating as well, and Harriet raised an eyebrow in question.

"Today we shall be visiting Gringotts. You see, despite us being your husbands, the ministry still considers you underage, thus needing a magical guardian." They both huffed at this. "We want to change that. By signing over your vaults to us, you sign over your guardianship as well." Harriet blinked then frowned, George speaking before anything could be said.

"We would not use your vaults, heavens no. But it would keep Dumbledore from using them. You see, while Sirius is your guardian... he almost gave you to Malfoy, because of Dumbledore." Harriet's expression darkened and she nodded before speaking slowly.

"So, you would think Dumbledore would use my gold to his causes?" Twin nods met her gaze. "Alright... I can see the logic in that, and well.. .you're my husbands, of course you can use it if you like. I have enough. I don't mind if its being put to good use." Fred scoffed and got up, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Nonsense! You're our wife, not the other way around. Your vaults are yours to use, and ours are to be used to take care of you." They both nodded and then Fred, being one half of their pranking twin-ness, spoke again. "I am going to shower now... you're welcome to join me, wife." Harriet shuddered as the second half was said in her ear before he went off. George shaking his head and smiling at her rosy cheeks.

"Little devil, isn't he? You know he is only partially joking, as am I for that matter." He gave her a soft kiss, stroking her cheek. "But only when you're ready." She nodded, blushing and finishing her breakfast before George went to clean up. He was the earlier riser of the two, so he had already showered. Harriet waited till Fred was done and she showered herself, surprised she had a nice set of robes set out for her. She learned through George that their elf was appalled at her lack of clothing and went to get some for her. As she was part of the family now, she could access the Potter and the Twin's vaults for her master's needs.

They apparated into the alley and made a beeline for Gringotts, Harriet under a glamour temporarily as to not cause a ruckus, and were soon ushered into a ornate office. A goblin already sitting and waiting, and upon seeing the twins he smiled toothily.

"Ah, yes... the twin devils. Wonderful to see you. What can Gringotts do for you, hmm?" Harriet blinked and goggled for a moment before Fred spoke.

"My good goblin, we are in need to speak to the Potter account manager. Our lovely wife." He waved his hand, wand tip pressed against his palm, and her glamour vanished. "Has some important business to take care of, you see." The goblin frowned but then looked at Harriet who took out her key. She had their elf, Yippy, get it for her. She handed it over and he looked at it, then took out a bowl and a knife.

"For security reasons, you understand." Harriet nodded; she had been told about this from Sirius and read about it when she was bored in Hogwarts. She pricked her finger and dropped seven drops of blood before it shone a bright green and then vanished. She blushed as her finger was taken by George and suckled softly.

"Hmm.. everything is in order, that being said.. I would not suggest getting your account manager here." At Harriet's confused expression he snorted. "Figures you would not know, no matter." She glared slightly but he kept on, paying her no mind. "Your account manager is in Mr. Dumbledore's pocket, that old wizard has a silver tongue that it seems not every goblin is immune to. I suggest, as we have just proven it is you, that you renounce your account manager and claim a new one." He grinned a savage grin. The twins glanced at him and he nodded before a silencing ward erected around the three, Fred looking at Harriet.

"Alright, I know what he is getting at. He wants to be your account manager. He's the reason we are so successful after your generous donation." George nodded but let his brother keep talking. "He'll make sure investments are made, debts settled, the whole nine yards, dear wife. We highly recommend him." Harriet leaned back and though softly before nodding.

"Alright... I'll trust you two. Thank you for this." They smiled and then each received a soft kiss from her, on her own power, which earned a blush from her. The ward lowered and she spoke again. "I apologize, but I do not read your language, and I was not told of your name beforehand." The goblin blinked softly, and then nodded, realizing this as well.

"Hmm, a simple mistake, I am sure. My name is Bladesnapper, and your account manager's name is Oregrabber. An appropriate name for a thief, if I ever heard one." He scoffed and after a whispered set of instructions Harriet spoke.

"I, Harriet Lily Potter-Weasley, do hereby renounce Oregrabber as the Potter account manager. In his place, I honorably request that account manager Bladesnapper accept the position as the manager for the Potter accounts." Bladesnapper's grin was so terrifying, that if Harriet did not know it was for goblin purposes, her wand would be out and she would be casting as fast as she could.

"I, Bladesnapper, accept this prestigious honor. With the blood of my ancestors, and the honor of my family, I shall never falter in my duties." There was a soft pulse of magic and then the goblin laughed as it washed over him.

"Magnificent!" He snarled gleefully and then with the breaking of and orb on his desk four goblin guards came into the room. "Find Oregrabber, bring him to a cell! He has committed fraud for one of our top clients." The goblin guards snarled and went off, Bladesnapper smirking. "As your account manager, I am aware of all deeds done by the previous, and those who were given permission. As it stands, only you can access your vault." Harriet nodded and then bit her lip softly.

"Alright, I'd like to change that, and do some things as well." Her new account manager nodded and they spent the next two hours working with the goblin, the twins leaving part way through to get a little something for their wife, the goblin she was left with promising to keep her safe. As soon as they left she looked to him.

"Alright, I do not want my husbands to know this, but I have something extra I want to do." The goblin nodded, an eyebrow raised. "Their family has always helped me... kept me warm, happy when they could. They would never accept charity, or a handout... but I can't give them more than my gratitude, it feels wrong. I'd like to put three hundred thousand galleons into their account. I want the last years of Ginerva's and Ronald's school to be paid for. Also, any children Ginerva and Ronald might have as well." Bladesnapper nodded and wrote everything down, taking care of it all.

"Oh! If it's no trouble, I would like to help Hogwarts a bit as well. It's been my real home for the past six years, and I think it deserves a bit more. Madam Hooch has constantly asked for new brooms, but the board is a pain in the ass." They both snorted and she went on. "Could you use my vaults and get some brooms for her? Nothing fancy, they should be training brooms, of course." Bladesnapper nodded and kept writing, Harriet already having given him full access for investments and the like for more gold making, so he was happy to help. Not only that, but she was polite and courteous. After a few more things he looked up at her and a thought struck him.

"I have a question for you, Mrs. Potter." She nodded softly. "I have heard tales that you slew a beast within the school. I was curious if you could tell me what type of beast? All we know is that was at least class 4-X." He leaned forward, eager to hear from her. Harriet froze for a moment before deciding if anyone could get use out of it, it would be the goblins.

"Uhm... back in my second year, around the end of May I slayed a thousand year old Basilisk." The goblin was prepared for perhaps an overly large Acromantula, or even a low level demon... but a basilisk?!

"S-Surely, Mrs. Potter, you are joking?" Harriet nodded and the goblin rushed over to her, looking at her from the floor. "A thousand years old?! You slew Slytherin's mighty beast?" He then started speaking quickly in his native tongue into a little rune on a rock he pulled out of his pocket. She nodded and he then an older looking goblin came in, and she had a feeling the new goblin made Dumbledore look like a first year in age. The female goblin looked at her with blind eyes and came over to her. Her voice was old, but still smooth.

"You are the child that claims to have slain the ancient Basilisk?" Harriet nodded and the she-goblin came over and ran her hands in an intricate manner in front of the confused teenager but Harriet did nothing. "She speaks the truth... it even injected her with its venom, however she was saved by an equally mighty creature." Bladesnapper shuddered at the thought but he grinned wider at this knowledge.

"As you slew his beast, and his heir in the Riddle child, you are owner of the spoils and the line of Slytherin itself!" He laughed heartily and then started scribbling some things as the elder goblin left, a smirk on her face. As if she knew what Harriet was about to do next.

"Account manager Bladesnapper?" The ecstatic goblin paused and looked at her. "I, Harriet Lily Potter do hereby grant you access to any vaults I may have claimed through conquest." When she was done speaking the goblin seemed to have blacked out while standing. He came back to the waking world and Harriet nodded at his questioning look.

"I, Bladesnapper, to accept this in the respect and authority it was given." Another wash of magic made him shudder and there was a sounding of two gongs that went through the halls of Gringotts. Only the oldest of goblins and account managers knew what this was, and they were all impressed... and jealous just a bit.

"As you are the heir by conque-" There was a burst of flame as Fawkes appeared, dropping a sheathed sword on Harriet's lap before trilling beautifully and vanishing. Harriet blinked and then saw the goblin almost snatch the sword from her lap. "By the elders... with this you are the heir of Gryffindor as well... through an honorable defense of his school." He laughed softly and looked at her. "DO you know what this means, Mrs. Potter?" Harriet shook her head. "It means that you hold the last two remaining heir status' of Hogwarts itself." She blinked and tilted her head, causing him to sigh softly.

"It means, that should you choose, Hogwarts can be more than your home in feeling, but it can be your actual home! You own the castle and the grounds it sits upon for the surrounding 5 kilometers." He laughed softly, and then Harriet surprised him by giving him access to those vaults as well. Another two gongs sounding off before they really got to work. Right before the twins returned Harriet leaned back and had a thought.

"Oh, as for the Basilisk?" Bladesnapper nodded and waited for her to go on. "Approach Potions Master Snape, give him access to fifty thousand galleons worth of potions ingredients, if you don't mind. Tell him it is from me, with my greatest apologies for anything I may or may have not done to him in the past. The rest Gringotts can have." Bladesnapper nodded, still surprised by the generosity of the Witch in front of him, but he was happy to do this. In a few short hours he had went from a slowly rising account manager, to one who was in charge of four accounts, two of which were of the founders themselves. The door opened and the twins came in, and they were surprised at how happy their account manager looked.

"Alright, so what did we miss?" Bladesnapper laughed and shook his head, gesturing to Harriet.

"Let your wife tell you later. Now, I have much work to do, glorious... glorious work." He was about to leave when he looked at them. "You have permission to apparate out of my office." The twins blinked owlishly.. .that was a rare honor, to say the least. The twins shrugged, they wouldn't mind learning it from their wife. They took her into an embrace, gave her a kiss, and then popped them all back to the flat above their shop. It wasn't terribly far to walk, but it was just about to be the busy hour in the Alley.

~TS~

While enjoying a nice lunch Harriet explained everything that had gone on after they left to run their personal errand. Well, everything except the gold put into their families' vault that is. Towards the end of the meal she noticed left and right hands were taken by Fred and George respectively.

"As it was a rush."

"And we did not enjoy such a thing."

"We both decided you were in need of a ring."

"I suggested one to match the green of your eyes."

"While I suggested one to match the fire and passion of your spirit."

"So we compromised!" They finished together and then she felt the soft weight of a ring being slid onto each of her ring fingers. She gasped softly and looked at them. The first was a brilliant emerald with the crest of the Potter family, and the second was a burning bright ruby, speckled with orange. They were both set in platinum, and at least 1.5 karats each. She sniffed and then found herself embraced in two sets of arms. It was a simple gesture, and was romantic in its own way. Perhaps...this really wouldn't be as bad as she thought. She smiled at them and gave them both a kiss, spending the rest of the day with them cuddling and snuggling.

~TS~

The rest of August passed in a blur, between getting her O.W.L. results, and helping her husbands study for, and take their N.E.W.T.'s in Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. They were geniuses when it came to pranks, and she wanted them to excel and not have to worry about the ministry being a pain in the ass about them not having those tests passed under their belts.

The three had still not completely consummated the marriage quite yet, but that was not to say they did not share intimacy. They had started to sleep in the nude together, and some nights ended up sticker than they anticipated, and a shower had to be taken before bed... which just made things stickier. It was a routine Harriet would miss over the school year, and she mentioned this to her husbands the morning of the 1st.

"Dear sweet wife."

"We are your husbands, that gives us certain privileges."

"Which include, but are not limited to, frequent visits."

"Oh yes, at any given time. You are also to be given your own quarters."

"Not to mention who you are now, on top of being the wife to our handsome selves." They grinned and Harriet huffed before giving them each a kiss just as their elf popped in to let them know they had to be at the station soon.

"Ugh, this is going to be a pain in the ass, isn't it?" She grumbled and shook her head. "I do not want to deal with the press, who will no doubt be swarming, to get a looked at the married 'girl-who-lived.' She snorted and got a reassuring hug from them.

"Do not worry, dear wife."

"Your husbands shall be there, ready to defend your honor." They bowed lightly to her and she rolled her eyes, and went to get dressed. That proved to be easier said than done as her two husbands err... gave her some stress relief before they had to be at the station. It helped her settle down, as the press barely bothered her when they got to the station. They, for whatever reason, were allowed onto the platform itself when they should have not been. She found a compartment and spent a few minutes with her husbands before they had to go.

She was sitting alone, watching the families say goodbye to their children when the door opened and she was almost barreled over by a large black dog, her face and robes getting mussed and slobbered over.

"Merlin, Padfoot!" She huffed and laughed, having only seen her godfather twice in the last month, he had been doing some ministry stuff, as he was now Lord Black and on the Wizengamot. He transformed and gave her a tight hug, Remus coming in after him and getting a hug in return.

"Damn I have missed you two." She smiled and sat between them, catching up a bit. She learned that Remus was going to be the new History teacher, seeing as Binns had been making all of the grades tank in the past few decades. Sirius also had a gift for her; it was a two way diary. He grinned and winked at her.

"Write in it... say an hour or two, alright pup?" She frowned but nodded, the whistle blowing before the two adults had to go. Sirius promised to see her at Yule, and Remus would keep her company (and hopefully out of trouble). Remus, however, had to go as well as he was a professor again and had to patrol with the Prefects and Head boy/girl.

Harriet's next visitor came in the form of friends, thankfully so. Luna, Neville, Ginny, and Ron found her, and they all started to catch up. Ron and Ginny were not wearing thread bare hand me downs', and their trunks was better than he had the previous year. Nothing special, their parents would not squander on frivolous luxuries, but they got them better than average. The visitors after that, well, Harriet would be lying if she said she couldn't go without it.

"Well, well. If isn't the new Weasley slut. Tell me, are you already expecting your third sprog?" Draco spoke, smirking softly at his oh so original insult. Harriet, to her credit, didn't even her upset like Ron and Ginny were. Instead she smiled.

"Tell me, Malfoy, how pathetic it must be for you. So pathetic that you had to have your father draw up a contract so you could even get a girl. I truly feel sorry for you... to have to stoop to letting daddy do everything for you. Does he still change your nappies?" There were snickers in the compartment and he got that angry red in his face before his wand was out. He froze when he saw that there were three wands pointed at him, and two at his bookends.

"You're outnumbered, Malfoy. That alone shows just how much of a Slytherin you're not. Get out, before we embarrass you." Malfoy grumbled, mumbling about his father hearing about this before he left in a huff, nose in the air as if it was his idea to leave all along. Harriet shook her head and then sealed the compartment with her wand. Ron was no longer a Prefect; he gave it up for his studies after he received an ultimatum from his parents to do better, to make something of himself.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, save for the trolley lady and Remus coming by to say hello, the others surprised at his new position, but delightfully so. They made their way to the castle when they arrived and sat at their appropriate tables. They learned that there was a new Potions Professor, one Horace Slughorn, and that Prof. Snape was to be the new DADA professor. Harriet's eyes caught Snape's and he gave her a... blank look before nodding softly. She smiled ever so slightly and went back to listening to Dumbledore's announcements. As she figured would happen, she was called up to the Headmasters office right after dinner. She was walking with Remus, having asked him to accompany her, and enjoyed the look of surprise on his face when the Gargoyle opened for her without the password being uttered. She gave him a marauders grin and they ascended the stairs.

When they entered the office Dumbledore was there, waiting with Prof. Snape and McGonagall. He was surprised to see her, having not been alerted, but his grandfatherly tone was in place.

"Ah, Harriet, my dea-" He was cut off by her polite interruption.

"Pardon me, Headmaster, but neither me nor my Husbands gave you permission to speak to me with such familiarity. I mean no disrespect, but please refrain from using my name without my permission." He nodded, smiling still but going on.

"Mrs. Weasley?" She shook her head. "Ah, still Mrs. Potter then?" She nodded and he went on. "Yes, well, I was wondering how the rest of your summer went." He smiled and she sighed softly.

"It went as well as it could, after becoming a fresh 16 year old and being married off because of a stupid law. You understand." He stiffened for a moment. "Oh, no, you do not. You're a half-blood male, exempt from pureblood stupidity." She turned her gaze to her head of house. "Are you to be wed soon, Professor? You are a half-blood yourself, and past the age of 16." She was met with a stern look, but got an answer.

"I am exempt from the law, Mrs. Potter, I am a widow." She spoke curtly, Harriet apologizing softly before looking back at the Headmaster.

"Was there anything else, Headmaster?" Dumbledore nodded and she leaned back, nodding to him.

"Yes, I received word that you had renounced your account manager. I must caution you on such an action, it is far too great of a burden for one of your age to handle, on top of being a wife and student." Harriet glared softly, but then smiled, it was not a happy smile.

"Well, then it is a good thing I am not doing that, am I? NO, I have an account manager, and he is taking care of things for me." She turned to Prof. Snape after enjoying the paling of the headmaster's features. "Are the ingredients coming along well, Potions Master Snape?" He blinked but nodded, responding in his normal silky voice, all traces of the normal oily, agitated tones gone.

"Yes, thank you for asking, Mrs. Potter. I am working on some new potions in my free time." She smiled and nodded before turning back to her head of house.

"Did madam Hooch talk with you?" McGonagall nodded and spoke, this time with a less curt response.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Potter. She was rather happy about it all, to tell you the truth. The flying lessons shall be much safer and enjoyable now." She nodded and then Harriet turned her attention back to Dumbledore.

"Well, that is all for now. Off you go then, I am sure your friends will be happy to see you." He smiled and Harriet glared again, she did not like what he was doing.

"Am I not to be escorted to my married quarters?" She asked tersely, agitated at his damned twinkling gaze.

"As your husbands are no longer paying tuition here, I am afraid there is no need for it." She huffed.

"And if they want to visit? If I am to give my husbands a child, how am I to do such a thing without privacy?" McGonagall, Snape, Remus and Dumbledore looked at her with wide expression. "What? Do you expect me to wait till I am out of Hogwarts? If I do that it is well out of the contract, and I can be given to another pureblood, of the ministry's choice." She snorted. "No, I need private quarters. This is not me being spoiled, but following the law." She crossed her arms and leaned back.

"I am afraid the charter still stands, Mrs. Potter. You cannot have said quarters without your husbands either being professors or attending the school." Harriet snarled and then decided she was tired of playing games.

"Fine. You want to play with me. Albus Dumbledore, then we'll play." She hissed and stood up, extending an arm only to have Fawkes glide from their perch to the teen's arm. Harriet glared at Dumbledore and spoke in a formal tone.

"As heir of Salazar Slytherin by Conquest, and by Godric Gryffindor through honor, I claim Hogwarts as my home." She smirked as the familiar double gong went through the school, then spoke in less than friendly tones. "Now, where are my private quarters, Headmaster?" Her voice dripped with anger, and Dumbledore blinked softly. There was nothing he could do now, nothing at all. He sighed and looked at his Deputy.

"Minerva, if you would take her to her new quarters? I believe they would be near the great hall." Minerva nodded and made her way towards the door. Harriet nodded respectfully and left with Minerva and Remus in tow. When they were gone Dumbledore sighed.

"Severus, what has happened in such a short time?" He stroked his beard and sucked on one of his lemon drops. "The goblins must of told her of her lineage somehow... when she renounced her account manager." He glared and looked at the former Potions Professor. "She must not know she can take the wards, make sure she does not find out. I will do my best as well. Do you understand, Severus?" The man nodded and then left with his robes billowing. When he left the office he snorted softly at that last order from Dumbledore. As if he would betray the child of Lily, not to mention the owner of the school. No, Dumbledore was on his own this time, he no longer hand a master, his bare left forearm spoke of that.

~TS~

Time passed, as it tends to do, and soon it was getting chillier as October rolled around. Harriet had loved the gift Sirius gave her, it was a two way diary between her and Hermione. She missed her friend, dearly, and the two were making plans to see each other either at Yule or over the next summer. Harriet was studying in her room, having forgotten it was lunch time, so she missed the commotion that went through the great hall when two familiar redheads came into the castle. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow when he saw the twins, in their more professional looking brown tailored suits. Their inner shirts green and orange respectively for Fred and George.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore smiled, and they smiled right back.

"Oh, it's rather simple, Headmaster." Fred began, George nodding.

"We are here to see our wife. It's been nearly a month, far too long a time." Fred nodded and Dumbledore sight.

"I am afraid it is the school year, I cannot allow this." George laughed, looking at Fred and asking.

"Hear that, brother of mine?"

"I do, favorite sibling. It seems like the headmaster sees himself above the law." George nodded.

"A simple solution, really." Fred nodded after his brother spoke, then looked at their former head of house.

"Deputy Headmistress, we wish to see our wife. Please, take us to her room." Minerva nodded and got up, against the sputtered protests of the headmaster, and led them out of the hall. They came up to a painting on the wall of the four founders, though unfortunately it was one of the rare non-magical paintings. The frame, however, was the holder of the password. Minerva spoke it (my first home), and let the twins enter. They closed the door behind them just as Minerva walked away. They came to the more living room type area and saw their wife studying, looking so intense with what she was doing. They shared a silent conversation before they sat on either side of her.

Harriet was too into her work, especially in such a secure set of rooms, that she did not notice her husbands sit next to her. She gasped when she felt them though, as they started to kiss and nibble along her neck and ears. She blushed and looked from her work to see her husbands grinning at her.

"Fred, George! What are you doing here? Is it the weekend already?" She glanced at the calendar, and sure it enough it was Saturday, around lunch time. "Oh... I was studying for Runes. I want to see if I can change to that come the new year." Fred snickered and kept nibbling on her neck, causing her to squirm softly while she got a kiss and response from George.

"Ah, well, you have plenty of time. it's not like you take it from 1st year, right Fred?" He nodded and made her gasp as he tugged playfully on her neck, something that made her squirm deliciously.

"We've missed our wife, and we'd like to take her home for the weekend." Harriet blushed and pulled away.

"I... OK, yeah. I can do that. Let me just tell an elf, alright?" They nodded and she gave a note to a summoned elf to take to Prof. McGonagall, and then they left via portkey. As owner of the castle she was allowed in and out of the wards without so much as an alarm. Only McGonagall knew, and she was fine with it as she had been notified. They were still, freshly married, they needed time to bond.

~TS~

Harriet was sitting in Gryffindor common room with her friends' mid-December when McGonagall came into the tower and looked at her before coming over.

"Mrs. Potter, the headmaster would like to see you in his office." She sighed softly and grumbled before excusing herself from her friends. She did her best to go between her friends, studies, and husbands. It was difficult, but it helped that she left the Quidditch team. She loved the game, but she just didn't have the time. She walked with her head of house and the gargoyle, once again, moved before they got there. They entered the office, with Prof. Snape and Dumbledore waiting.

"Ah, thank you, Minerva. You may go." Harriet raised an eyebrow and put a hand on McGonagall's arm.

"Please, stay, Professor. As you are my head of house you are privy to any conversation I am to have with the headmaster." She looked at Prof. Snape. "I mean no disrespect, sir, but why are you here?" Their relationship had smoothed out over the past few months, so he did not take it as an insult.

"The headmaster suggested I be here, for whatever reason." Harriet nodded and looked at Dumbledore.

"What can I do for you, Headmaster?" She asked, using what the twins like to call her 'Heir Voice.'

"Ah, I was just curious, Har-" He caught himself. "Mrs. Potter... as to the fact of why I saw your name on the leaving list for the holidays." He smiled. "I was under the assumption you would stay here, with your friends." He twinkled softly and Harriet held back a sigh.

"I am going to spend the holidays with a friend I have not seen since June, and have my first Yule with my husbands. Is that a problem?" Dumbledore held in a grimace, and then latched onto something.

"You are going to see Ms. Granger? I do wish she would return to us here. Regardless, you can just have your husbands come here, and... Ms. Granger is welcome as well." He nodded and she shook her head.

"No, Headmaster. I will be enjoying my holiday out of the castle. I have plans already made." She nodded and he frowned.

"You leave me no choice, then, Harriet. You must stay, and I will not allow the wards to let you leave." He frowned and glanced at the sharp 'Albus!' from Minerva before his eyes went right back to Harriet's, they were wide now as she had stood up... and there was an visible aura of magic about her.

"Are you trying to threaten me, the _owner_ of this school, with imprisonment?" She snarled out and his stare hardened. "It will not work! You may be the headmaster, but those gongs you heard on the first of September were not just for show. This castle, the walls, the bricks, the soil five kilometers in every direction belongs to **ME**. You have no authority over me!" Her hair was slightly flowing around her head, arcs of magic jumping from strand to strand.

"Do not think yourself master of this school anymore. You remain here at the will of Hogwarts, and she is getting less and less pleased with your meddling. Simply smile, and tell me to have a good holiday, and I will forget you even tried." She almost spat out, and watched as he sat down, forced by the castle and the magic pouring off of her.

"Very well... Mrs. Potter. Enjoy... your holiday." She nodded and left, huffing as the door opened and slammed for her. When she was out of sight she nearly collapsed, that power had not been hers. She had just borrowed it from the castle, and it was taxing. She called an elf and was taken to her room, she needed a nap!

~TS~

Yule was amazing, by far the best Yule Harriet had ever had. She got to spend time with Sirius, Remus (even though he was a professor at Hogwarts), and the Weasley's and of course Hermione. However, waking up after giving and receiving the gift of a first time with her husbands... that was magnificent. It had been all set up by her (OK, Hermione helped a little...), they did not know a thing. They walked into their bedroom, ready for bed, to seee their innocent little wife in nothing but ribbon strands on. One over her nether regions, and another over her chest.

No words were said that night, unless you count the rather enthusiastic calling of each other's names during the throws of passion and desire. The first time was awkward for her, and bit painful, but the rest of the night was much better. Her husbands treated her well, and made her regret absolutely nothing about what she had decided to give them. She knew, as they did not, that there was no resisting each other anymore. They were together as closely as possible... and all they could do was grow more and more to love each other.

~TS~

The twins would visit their wife every weekend, and they would trade off between going back to their home in Diagon Alley, or staying at the castle. As part of the law Harriet was not allowed to use contraception, and with the amount of love making she participated in with her husbands, it was no surprise that she ended up pregnant before the end of the school year. She found out in early April, so she would be having a late December/January baby. She found out through Madame Pomfrey that it would be a baby boy at the end of June. She couldn't wait to tell her husbands, she just hoped they would be as excited as she was.

She vowed not to be a baby machine, but the thought of being able to raise a child with a complete loving family was something she couldn't help but be excited about. She was on the train with her husbands; they had wanted to ride it with her on the last weekend, when she decided to tell them. They were enjoying some treats from the trolley when George decided to tease her as she ate her eighth chocolate frog.

"I do believe, brother of mine, that by the time we get home we'll have a chocolate frog for a wife." Fred chuckled and Harriet responded, with a calm voice, a lot calmer than she felt.

"Baby gets what baby wants." She went back to nibbling her frog and George blanked for a moment, Fred's chuckling stopping.

"Come again, Harriet?" Fred asked, wondering if he heard correctly.

"You heard me, Fredrick." She looked at him, and he saw that worry in her eyes, but then chuckled and tugged her to his lap, giving her a deep kiss.

"Well, it took us long enough, right George?" He teased his wife and brother, the former blushing and nuzzling into him, relief washing over her. George blinked softly and looked at his wife and brother, voice cracking softly.

"We're going to be... dads?" Fred and Harriet nodded and he grunted. "Hey, stop hogging all the wife. C'mere!" Harriet giggled as she was tugged over and then shared a kiss with her second husband. The three of them spending the rest of the ride going between choosing baby names, how happy they were, making use of some privacy wards, and over all just... being excited young parents. Harriet had a feeling, as she told them for the first time she loved them, they maybe being married so young wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

AN: Alright, woo! That was different for me, and not difficult per say, just... I don't know, weird? Eh, I did have fun with it though. I hope everyone enjoys, or not. Regardless, read and review if you please.


	14. Snippet 14: Change of History

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or it's affiliates.

AN: I am taking liberties with birth dates and other stuff... cause, fanfiction. Hope Anyone who can enjoy it, does.

* * *

Snippet #15: Change of History.

Severus Tobias Snape sat on his bed with a heavy scowl on his face. He was angry at himself, pissed beyond measure, but he was glad that he still maintained a level of calmness when he needed it. He had been seconds from calling his beloved Lily a mudblood, but he had reined it in. Instead he just called her a bitch. While it was not the most flattering regardless, at least he didn't degrade her, everything he loved about her. He ran his hand through his hair and snarled as he felt the oily, almost greasy feeling left on his hand. He wiped his hand on his top sheet and then stood up. He grabbed a towel and his toiletries and then went to the bathroom, going to wash this out of his hair.

He emerged an hour later, his hair was sleek and almost shined. He would have to remember, from now on, to cast the Impervious charm on his head, the oily residue from potions and their fumes had almost caked onto his face, but he got to it in time. He ran a hand down his face and smiled softly. It was smooth, not oily and slicked, nor was his hair. He put on his best robes, which were actually pretty nice due to his little potion business for students, and some professors, that needed things that Slughorn just was too busy for. He didn't charge ridiculously, but he had so many customers he could afford some finer ingredients, and a few clothes as well. He left the dungeons, but he made sure he had no colors discerning that he was indeed a Slytherin. He had a Gryffindor to fine.

~CoH~

James Charlus Potter was sitting outside, not in the best of moods, as he was no closer to the hand of Lily than he was two days ago. It didn't help that she caught him teasing Snivellus, though he did smile at the thought that Lily was not talking to the oily teen. He was about to ask his brother in all but blood, Sirius, something when he was nudged by the teen.

"Hunk of meat, 2 o'clock." James looked over and hummed appreciatively. It was no secret that Sirius and James were bisexual; they were kind of man-whores like that. At least, Sirius was, James had stopped it when he had really chose to pursue Lily. Though this teen, a fellow 7th year if he was correct might change that.

"Hmm, and he is headed this way. Who do you think he is here for, Padfoot?" He smirked and Sirius huffed.

"Oh please, Prongs, you're off the market." They shared a chuckle and then the teen stopped in front of them, and his words, his voice, made them gape.

"Potter, I'd like a word, in private." He glanced at Sirius, then back to James. "Your friend my stay, but I insist on a barrier of silence for our conversation." James blinked and then Sirius growled.

"Snivellus! How... what the hell did you do to yourself? Make a potion to be beautiful or something?" He snarled and Snape, to his credit, only raised an eyebrow.

"If you must know, Black, I simply removed potion sediment from my person. Something I will be sure to keep off of myself in the future." He looked at James again. "If you would, Potter? It is about Ms. Evans." Sirius groaned softly, it looked like he would be put out of the conversation... and up went the silencing ward.

~CoH~

"What do you want, Sni- Snape." James ground out, getting a soft nod of thanks from the slightly taller teen.

"I want to discuss something with you, something I took a good deal of time thinking of the past two days. We both enjoy the company of Lily, and I would be lying if I said I would not enjoy her being 'my woman' as you have so eloquently put it in the past; however I am willing to compromise." James raised an eyebrow, interested now. Snape conjured a chair and sat on it, while he was gifted in potions, he was no slouch in magical ability otherwise.

"I propose that we approach Lily, the both of us, with a peaceful banner between us. We do not need to be friends." James scoffed, yeah, screw that. "But to be civil to each other around her. In doing so, perhaps it would simplify matters of her deciding between the two of us, should she decide at all." James raised an eyebrow.

"Of course she is going to choose me, Snape! I am a pureblood from a prominent family. I will be able to help her with her life goals." Snape didn't smirk, even though he felt like it.

"She doesn't know that, Potter. She believes the Wizarding world will see her grades, impeccable as they are, and allow her to do as she wishes. She does not know of the approaching... storm. She does not understand that she is nothing more than a second class citizen in the eyes of the outside world." He sneered at this, and James had to agree with the previously oily man.

"Alright, Snape. We approach her together, peacefully, and we discuss things with her. How about that?" Snape nodded and then they both shook on it. They made plans to do so the next day, and then departed after the ward was dropped.

"What the hell was that all about, Prongs?" He growled out, not pleased with the... amiable air about the two of them.

"We came to an agreement, Sirius. We are going to let Lily decide, and between us, no matter what, we will be peaceful about it." Sirius blinked and watched as James went to go greet Remus, as he was coming from his date with a girl in his year, though it didn't seem like it went to well.

~CoH~

Lily Marie Evans was sitting down in an abandoned classroom turned tea spot with her friend Narcissa Black, sipping tea with a pensive look on her face. Narcissa broke the tension, though it was only there because of Lily.

"Speak, my friend, what is on your mind? You would have not called me before our normal weekly meeting if it was not important." Lily looked up with a sigh and put her cup down.

"Severus and James approached me today." Narcissa nodded softly. "They apologized... and promised to be civil with one another from this point on." She took a fortifying sip. "Then they both proclaimed they would court me." She looked at the blonde woman whose eyes were wide.

"Oh... I can see the concern." Lily nodded softly, her eyes pleading for help. She and Narcissa had become friends, at first just to help with schoolwork, but it was hard not to be a friend of Lily Evans. She was such a wonderful young woman.

"First, congratulations on two very handsome young men wishing to court you." Lily snorted softly, but she wasn't being rude. "Secondly, did they say they would be courting you per the old ways?" That was important, it would help her determine how to respond.

"Yes, they did, but I didn't understand it. I went to look it up, but Madam Pince said there were no books on that anymore." She frowned and Narcissa smiled.

"Ah, yes, another one of Dumbledore's wonderful reformations." She snorted, meaning to be rude. "Allow me to explain, Lily." Said redhead nodded and after a soft sip Narcissa spoke again.

"To be courted in the old ways means that they are to compete for your affections, with gifts, dates, and of course asking to do so by way of your father. The two of them will do their very best to win your hand, and after the courting period, a series of six months, it is up to you to decide which one of them you are to choose as your betrothed." At the end Lily gasped softly.

"What?! I... I haven't even taken my N.E.W.T.'s yet! I'm worried about passing them. I need a good job after school, to support myself, before I even think about that!" She huffed and Narcissa sighed softly, only slightly agitated at the other two involved, they did not tell her, yet they were no obligated too.

"Lily, can I be perfectly frank, and a bit upsetting right now?" Lily blinked, coming out of her little panic attack.

"Upsetting? What can be more upsetting than this right now?" She huffed, but it was permission to go on.

"Please, I don't think this, but I am not in charge." Lily nodded slowly. "You're a muggle-born, according to the pure-bloods that run our world, you don't matter. You're a new witch, not part of a magical line in any way; you are just here for... breeding stock." She frowned at Lily's gob smacked expression.

"To be betrothed to Severus or James would see you raise past that. You would be able to pursue what you want; of course there would be those who would see you as... that word, but they would know better than to anger your pureblood husband. Severus does not like to boast about it, but he is a pureblood. While his mother is a squib, both sets of his grandparents are magical, as per traditional purebloods are." Lily nodded numbly.

"James of course likes to boast about it when he wishes, but it is through pride not arrogance as much as it might seem like it. Give them both a chance, think about your life, what it can mean for you." Lily sighed and leaned back, this was too much. Her friend never led her astray before, so she decided to trust her.

"Alright, Cissy... alright. Under one condition." Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "You give Remus a chance." Narcissa choked softly on her tea before looking at her muggle-born best friend. "He is a good man, Cissy, with an unfortunate affliction; don't let that cloud your judgment. Besides, he's a half-blood, your parents shouldn't be... too upset about that." Narcissa sighed but nodded, and then they went on to more relaxing topics, they had a lot to think about.

~CoH~

When you were being courted by two respectful, handsome young men, six months might as have been a blink of an eye. Lily was so unbelievable happy to have Narcissa to help her with all of this, and even her loopy sister, Bellatrix, helped a bit with things Narcissa might have missed. It was that reason that she was only partially wracked with nerves as she sat in a cleaned classroom with Severus and James sitting across from her. She took a deep breath and then released it, looking at the two of them.

"I want your word, from the both of you, that you will let me talk... and not interrupt me until I am done. If I can't get that from either, or both of you, then leave now." Both men did not move from their seats, instead they both gave their words to remain silent.

"Thank you." She looked to James first. "Since I met you, you have been nothing but brash... bothersome, and everything my father warned me about. However, in the past year you have tried your damnedest to be a better man, and I thank you for that. It has shown me that you are not who you make yourself out to be." James smiled and nodded. "And don't think I don't know about the slight incontinence curse you put on Carlson, or the dog breath potion you gave Williams, Severus." They both grinned softly, unrepentantly, but she huffed and went on.

"However, despite all of this, I have not chosen you." James frowned, and it took every ounce of control Severus had not to smirk in triumph. "Nor have I chosen you, Severus." Said man frowned and they were both too surprised to break their words.

"How can I choose between the man who told me I was a witch... who remains my best male friend, and the man who has changed himself because he wants to be a better person for himself and me?" She sighed and took another deep breath. "It is why I have decided that if they two of you agree... I'd like to have two betrothed's." She looked at them, and this time their faces were surprised and... Interested. "James, you first." He nodded and cleared his throat.

"First, you look radiant today." She rolled her eyes and he grinned. "Second, are you sure? It's not exactly a taboo, but you'll have a few witches upset at you for taking two men off the market." She blushed but nodded softly. "I have no problem with it... Severus isn't as bad a I would have thought." He shrugged and she blinked, James signaling to said man to speak.

"Thank you, James." The man nodded. "I must first agree with your radiance today." She crossed her arms with a huff and got another unrepentant grin from her first male friend. "I must also agree with the fact that James is not a terrible man to be around, and if it would mean being able to see you daily, to love you as I have, then I will hold no qualms of being a brother-husband with him." Lily nodded and then stood up, going to Severus first and giving him a sweet kiss, before doing the same with James. The three of them then went to a side table, prepared for a lovely dinner, everything turned out better than Lily had expected.

~Epilogue~

N.E.W.T.'s went by with no real issue; the three of them were intelligent, as were their friends. It was found out during a locker-room bout of shenanigans that Peter had been branded as a death eater, and had been giving information to his master through the use of his animagus form. He was dealt with by the proper authorities, and through some very precise wording with Veritaserum, was detrimental to the capture of other Death Eaters and even the dark lord himself.

Lily, James, and Severus had a wonderful ceremony wedding themselves to each other on the eve of her 19th birthday. It was a lovely ceremony, and only a few preferred guests were allowed to attend. Because magic was a wonderful thing, they were gifted with promise of a child to be born soon after their wedding. On July 31st, 1980, Lily gave birth to Harry James Potter-Snape, and they knew right then and there he would be a wonderful child. He had a delightful mix of the Potter-Snape hair, with every so slight red highlights from his mother, and his almost radiant green eyes shown with a curiosity and intelligence that promised much in his years.

Severus held his child in his arms, smiling softly at the boy who looked up at him. He gurgled happily and then again when he was passed to his second father, and then ultimately his mother. The three of them shared an embrace, a kiss each to their wife, and then a collective sigh of contentment. It would be a wonderful life, they had many years to look forward too.

* * *

AN: And that's it. I do hope someone can enjoy it, if not... eh. Once again read and review please.


	15. Snippet 15: Idol Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any witch, way or form. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

AN: See what I did there? Oh, I am a barrel of hilarity. This idea came to me, as most of my idea's do, in the shower. It is not smutty or anything, but, meh. Here we are then.

* * *

Snippet #16: Idol Meeting.

Fred and George Weasley; pranksters extraordinaire. Lovers of mischief, pranks, and everything else that made life fun. They were sitting at the will reading of one Sirius Black. They knew the man, learned just how responsible yet fun loving he could be. He supported their dreams, at least he had in his life. They always made him laugh, and in turn he did the same for them. They were paying their respects when they heard their names called from the Goblin reading the will.

"... to you two I leave my copy of the Marauder's map. That's right, all this time you were in the presence of Mr. Padfoot, one of the creators of your claim to fame at Hogwarts. Mr. Moony should be in this room, if he isn't prank him to hell and back, would you?." They looked around and saw Remus smile softly, and then look at them with a soft nod.

"I also leave you two hundred thousand galleons, to do with as you see fit. Do me one, big... extra favor, would you?" They nodded, even if he couldn't see or know, the goblin continuing. "Make sure my pup laughs. Make sure he can look back at these years and smile. I spent far too little time with him; make sure no-one stops you, either! Do this for me, and I will always be in your debt." They looked to where Harry was supposed to be sitting, but he had been barred from coming by Dumbledore. Sirius went on with his next recipient.

"To Mr. Moony, I leave you the place of my previous imprisonment. Do with it as you wish, and the little shit of an elf that no doubt had a hand in whatever it is that did me in. Don't let the old chicken club have their meetings there anymore, unless Harry can be there. DO that for me, Moony. Please." Remus nodded and sniffed softly, Dumbledore already shaking his head in disappointment; he'd convince Remus otherwise of course.

~IM~

The twins were given their map, and their vault was filled with their bequest from Sirius. They immediately went to their flat above their shop afterwards, and put the map down. Fred looked at George and nodded, George taking his wand out and pressing it's tip to the parchment along with his brother.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He smiled as the words left his mouth and he saw the lettering of the map spread. Fred smiled and was about to speak when the lettering changed from the normal black to a near glittering red and gold.

"Ah! So this means that Mr. Padfoot is in the old dog pound in the sky. Shame, really. Oh well! Speak, who owns this wonderful map now?" Fred gawked and George laughed, clearing his throat.

"My Dear Mr. Padfoot." He said with his wand tip still on the parchment. "You are speaking to Mr. Blaze and Mr. Rime. Your protégé's before your unfortunate departure." He smiled sadly, Fred nodding and putting his wand back onto the parchment.

"Indeed, Mr. Padfoot. Though not official marauders, we have followed the legacy of Mr. Prongs, Yourself, and Mr. Moony." He then frowned when he saw the lettering write again.

"What of Mr. Wormtail? Has he passed already, or is he in the stage of..." The words seemed to shudder as they were written. "Adulthood?" George looked up at Fred who sighed.

"You or me, my dearest brother?" George thought for a moment, and then nodded to Fred, who nodded back. Fred cleared his throat, and spoke again. "Mr. Wormtail is the reason for the unfortunate passing of Mr. Prongs and his Mrs. He gave up the secret, Mr. Padfoot." There was a long pause, and then the black words returned.

"Go to Hogwarts, or some other magic heavy place and recite these words with your wands on the map." The words 'mutat praeteritum' appeared, then went to the upper right hand side of the map, waiting. "Moony isn't the only one who enjoys books from time to time." Then the map blanked, leaving just the words on the right side.

"Well, Fred. It looks like we have a task given to us by Mr. Padfoot."

"Yes, it seems as though we do, George. Shall we get to it then?"

"I believe so, brother of mine. Let us see if we are allowed in Hogwarts, or if she is terribly upset with us." They nodded to each other, grabbed the map, and with a twin pair of ~cracks~ were gone from their flat.

~IM~

The twins appeared at the gates of Hogwarts, bowing in respect to the mighty castle, and were surprised to see it open up, the wards welcoming them. They smiled, and arm in arm, started marching to the castle itself. When they got to the main doors they were met with their confused former head of house.

"Mr. Weasley's, what can I do for you?" She asked, stern as always.

"Well, professor, we are here to carry out one final wish from our dearly departed Mr. Black." She sobered softly and sighed, nodding softly.

"As long as it does no permanent damage, of course." They smiled with an innocent look on their faces, causing her to sigh for a different reason. "Come on then, you're just in time for the last lunch of the year." They nodded and when they entered the great hall a pedestal appeared, the perfect size for the map. They looked at each other and then McGonagall who was surprised, to say the least.

"It seems, professor, we must attend to something before dinner."

"Yes, yes. Lady Hogwarts, it seems, requires our task be done first."

McGonagall nodded and they went to put the map on the pedestal, Dumbledore raising his brow as they put their wands on the seemingly blank parchment, save for those two words.

"Mutat Praeteritum!" They incanted, and then felt a mix of apparition, floo, and portkey travel all in one on their persons. They felt waves of nausea over them, but to others in the room they just... vanished, along with the parchment and pedestal.

~IM~

Fred and George landed from their trip and immediately conjured buckets for each other and proceeded to enjoy breakfast again. They groaned and gave each other breath freshening charms after their impromptu hurling session before standing up. They looked around to see themselves in an empty great hall. The lights flared on and they had their wands out, looking around with curiosity, what the hell happened?

"Can I help you?" They turned to see their old head of house... though she looked at least fifteen, no... Twenty years younger. She then tilted her head, frowning.

"Fabian, Gideon? What are you two doing here?" They blinked softly, and she went on. "Merlin, I thought Molly told me she'd keep you two on a shorter leash." She huffed, but there was a fond smile on her face. "It is good to see you two again, though you should have come earlier, you missed lunch." They were surprised when she hugged them, and they hugged back. She broke away and then was surprised when the deeper tones of the twins she knew did not come from their lips. The voices were younger, but similar still.

"My goodness, Fred, she hugged us."

"That she did, George my boy. She hugged us thinking we were our uncles." Fred tsked.

"For shame, Minerva. Though we are glad you think us that handsome."

"Oh yes, wonderful. My, if we were twenty years older."

"I would think so... yes. Quite the lovely lady." They nodded and then grinned like the loons they were when they saw her wand come up.

"Deputy Headmistress!"

"For shame, once again!"

"Would we be allowed inside these hallowed halls if dear Lady Hogwarts thought we were threats?" They finished together and she groaned.

"Merlin... you are related to those two. Absurd..." She paused softly. "Did you say uncles?" They nodded and then saw they were in a slowly fading ritual circle. "Goodness... what year were you two born?"

"April First, 1978!" They laughed softly and grinned as she mumbled to herself, then looked up at them.

"Merlin's beard... but you two are only four months old." They laughed and looked over each other.

"Looks like we're just in time, brother."

"Oh yes, fellow sibling."

"We have much work to do, and little time to do it in." They nodded, all seriousness now before they turned to the still flabbergasted Head of Gryffindor house. "We need to see Sirius Black."

~IM~

Sirius Black laughed softly as he traded spells with his brother in all but blood, James Potter, both training and playing for Auror business and pleasure respectively. They stopped when the floo flared to life in the training room at Potter manor and the voice of their former head of house came out.

"Mr. Potter, I have two gentlemen who need to speak with Mr. Black, may we come through?" James nodded softly.

"Of course, Professor. Come on in." She nodded and her head disappeared, then she stepped through with two redheads behind her. They dusted themselves off and smiled, bowing politely to the two other teens.

"Mr. Prongs."

"And Mr. Padfoot."

"We your humble admirers bid you greeting."

"As well as our declaration of the fact that we are not worthy."

"Yes, not worthy in the slightest." They then bowed a little lower before grinning and looking up at the two stunned Marauders.

"Mr. Weasley's, behave yourselves!" They snickered at Minerva's halfhearted admonishment and then silenced themselves.

"We live in a world of Magic, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. I say this because well... these two have come from the future, it seems." James and Sirius looked at each other before they shared a silent conversation, just their eyes and mouths twitching this way and that.

"If you truly are our admirers, then tell us the pass-phrase for the map." They crossed their arms, Fred and George grinning.

"I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good." They intoned together, James nodding seriously and looking at Sirius who returned the nod before they grinned.

"Magnificent! Now! What wonderful reason have you returned from the future? Is it to tell us just how terribly amazing we are in our old age?" They chuckled but then sobered up at the twins frowning.

"We should probably take a seat, James, Sirius. It's a long... not so fun story." The two marauders looked at the twins and then nodded. They all went to a sitting room, and from there the tale unfolded.

~IM~

James Potter sat with a tumbler of fire whiskey in his hands. From what the twins told him he wouldn't live to see 22, and neither would his wife. Sirius wouldn't get to see his 40th birthday, and would lose 12 years of his life in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. They were betrayed by their supposed friend, and their other would go into self-instilled exile out of mourning.

"I have to know, I really do. Do me and Lily have any kids?" Fred and George looked at each other, and after a short series of signals to themselves George spoke.

"Only one... and he is left an orphan shortly after his 1st birthday. They call him the boy-who-lived because he survived the Dark Lord's Killing curse." Sirius, Minerva and James gasped at this, and then James growled deeply.

"The fuck if that is going to happen again! Probably put with some... dark, pureblood family." George winced and James rounded on them. "Who? Who gets custody of our son?" Fred responded this time.

"His aunt and uncle..." He trailed and then James growled again.

"No. No, no! Never in a thousand, no a million years, would I ever allow that!" He snarled this time and looked at Sirius. "Floo Lily, Moony, and... Peter." He hissed and Sirius nodded, going to do just that, James turning to the twins. "OK, let's see how much we can change. I need more details." The twins nodded and told the man what they knew, even if it wasn't too much, it might change their future for the better, and that was something they were not against.

* * *

AN: And that's it. I could keep going, but I don't want to. ~Shrug~ Enjoy if you can. As always, Read and review.


	16. Snippet 16: A Ministry's Incompetence

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any form. Nor do I make money off of what I write.

AN: My newest Idea. Give it a shot if you want, or not. Your choice. Dark but not Evil, Harry.

* * *

Snippet # 17: A Ministry's incompetence.

Harry Potter moved through the maze of the third task, panting for breath as he had just blasted one of Hagrid's hybrids, but it had taken a lot out of him. He glared up at the orb that followed him, that made sure he wasn't cheating and gave the crowd something to watch. He gave it the two fingered salute and then raised his wand hand as he kept going. He gasped in surprise when a flutter of bats came out of the side of the maze and started his way.

"Bloody hell... Incen-" He started the incantation for the flame spell when the bats turned into a humanoid form and then he was being held in an iron grip, his head tilted to the side and then he felt pain. He felt so. Much. Pain. The last thing he heard was two screams before he knew blackness.

~MI~

"...He is no longer human, Dumbledore! You saw what attacked him! He is... he is a dark creature now. You must put him down!" Harry groggily opened his eyes, his vision was perfect, and his hearing was the same. He knew this as he could see the Minister for Magic across the hospital wing, and hear him as if he was right there.

"Cornelius! He is but a 14 year old boy. He did not ask to contract Vampirism!" He heard the icy tone in his headmasters voice, and it continued. "It was the ministry's fault. They did not check everything! Those were not normal bats, a simple check would have shown that, and yet you did nothing of the sort! Had it been Ms. Delacour, or Mr. Krum, you would be having an international incident!" He hissed out and the minister huffed.

"My decision is final, Dumbledore! He will be put down come sunrise. We do not tolerate Vampires in this country! Make sure he is prepared for his fate, he is only to remain a dark creature for the next twelve hours." With that the minister left and Harry sat up, looking out the window across from him. He flinched when Dumbledore came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"My boy?" Harry whimpered and then he was encased in arms, familiar arms, as a dog bounded into the hospital wing and transformed midstride. He sobbed, heavily, into the arms of his godfather. He missed most of the conversation, but he caught the last of it when no more tears spilled from his eyes, just holding the chest of the man holding him.

"We have to go, Dumbledore! I will not take no for an answer! I'll get him tutors, I'll make sure he is a happy kid. He deserves it." He felt fingers go through his hair, and he heard Dumbledore sigh.

"Very well, Sirius. I must agree the tides have changed... so be it. Where shall you be going?" He heard Sirius hum softly, fingers still going through his hair.

"I have a place in mind; I'll let you know when we're safe, alright." He looked up to see Dumbledore nod, smiling genially at him.

"I am so very sorry, my boy. I will stay in touch, however... and I know Sirius will take care of you." Harry nodded and Dumbledore frowned. "We will work on some form of communication so that you and your friends can remain in contact. For now, however, you must vanish." Harry nodded, and numbly thanked the headmaster before he got off the bed. He hissed softly and stroked his neck, feeling the two puncture marks before sighing lightly. He really liked going outside, this was going to suck.

~MI~

Escaping with Sirius was a lot easier than Harry thought it would be, then again Sirius was a marauder. They apparated once they were out of the gates of the school and appeared in central London, Sirius huffing softly.

"Sorry, pup, that's a very long trip." Harry nodded and then he was given a piece of parchment to read. After reading it Sirius burned it as a new house appeared right in front of them. "Fidelius... that was the secret." Harry nodded again and then they went into the house, and Harry shuddered at the feeling of warmth surrounding him. It felt... it felt good. He sighed and stroked the walls, that seemed to welcome him.

"Sorry it's so dark and dank, pup. Not a lot of time to clean up." Harry shook his head, smiling softly.

"It's warm; it feels... it feels good." Sirius was a bit concerned about this, but this was his godson, he would be supportive, damnit!

"FILTH! BLOODTRAITORS! DESECRATING THE HOUSE OF BLACK!" Harry hissed at the loud screeching, and with reflexes enhanced by his vampirism and magic lashed out his hand and fired off a powerful blast of fire. It was enhanced by his now dark magic so the portrait screeched and burnt up in it's frame before the frame clanged to the floor.

"Sweet Merlin! What... oh jeeze! Sirius, I am so sorry!" He turned to his godfather who looked gob smacked, before he looked at Harry with a wide grin.

"Sorry? Sorry! Ha! No way in HELL am I letting you apologize for this, pup! I have hated that portrait for months. This is... fantastic. Oh man, thank you so much, pup." Harry smiled weakly then yelped when he was encased in a hug, returning it until he heard a gasp of pain, letting go quickly.

"Oof... going to have to get used to that, pup. That's fine though, we'll get the best for you. Come on... we have to keep moving. Going to floo somewhere else, for our safety." Harry nodded and the next thing he knew he was in a rather long floo ride before he landed on his feet on the other side. He barely did that, however, stumbling softly as his new reflexes were helping him.

"Well... that's good. I usually land on my arse." Sirius snickered softly and gave him a hug.

"Dumbledore told me your magic is working with the vampirism to enhance everything about you. He said he doesn't know a lot, but magical vampires are... a totally different breed." Harry groaned and rubbed his glasses-less face.

"Ugh... nothing is ever easy with me, is it?" Sirius barked out a laugh and gave the teen another hug. "Where are we, anyway?" Sirius smirked and bowed dramatically as he pulled away.

"We, my Heliophobic godson, are in the wonderful country of France. Here in France you shall be granted citizenship, enjoy fabulous tutors employed by the Black family, and maybe a beach or-" He frowned. "Well, yeah! Still... maybe a beach or two! There are beaches open all day, night included." He smirked and winked, Harry chuckling softly.

"Right... well, can we get something to eat? I am starving!" Sirius stroked his chin and asked.

"I know just a little bit about vampires. Had to learn for Auror stuff." Harry nodded. "Are you hungry in your belly... or your chest?" Harry frowned in thought for a second before he closed his eyes and felt for it.

"Uhm... both?" Sirius clapped his hands. "Ah! That's good! Alright then... uhm. Need an elf, but I don't have on-" He was interrupted by a semi-loud ~crack~ of elf travel.

"Mr. Dogfather be calling for Dobby?" He turned and saw Harry and gasped. "OH... oh poor, great master Harry Potter!" He hugged the surprised teens legs. "Dobby will take care of Mr. Harry Potter sir! Oh yes!" He turned to Sirius, waiting orders.

"Uh... Dobby was it?" The elf nodded. "Right. Well! Me and my pup are hungry. Harry hungry in both ways, me just here." He patted his belly and Dobby nodded.

"Yes! Dobby will see it done, oh yes!" Then he popped away, Harry being led to the dining room by his godfather. He learned that He DID have an elf, but he was old, senile, and a little shit. Harry shrugged then snarled in hunger, his pupils dilating as he saw the slightly seared, but still mostly bloody steak prepared for him. He sat down and went to town on it, maintaining most of his manners to use a fork and knife.

"Oh... Oh this is so good! Thank you, Dobby." The elf popped in, beamed with pride and bowed in response. Sirius doing te same with his own, much more done, steak. When they were done Harry felt better, he felt more full than he ever had before.

"So! Dumbledore set up an appointment with a French vampire, like you, so he can explain stuff." Harry nodded and yawned softly. "After you sleep, of course. You might not need much of it anymore, but you still need it." Harry nodded and was then directed to his new room, which was about half the size of the Dursley's house.

"Don't worry, pup, everything will be fine." Harry smiled weakly and nodded, getting a hug before he got ready for bed, and then passed out. The day's events catching up with him.

~MI~

Harry woke, scared out of his mind, to the sun on his body. He yelled and scrambled away as he felt it a bit warmer, going into the darkness of the room and panting in fear. He heard and saw the door slam open, Sirius fully dressed with his wand drawn. He looked at Harry's form and asked what was wrong immediately.

"Sorry, Sirius... I." He shuddered. "I woke up to the sun on my body; it was... it was really warm. I didn't want to burst or anything." Sirius sighed and then smiled, coming to help him up.

"I understand, pup. Come on, Drakovich is waiting for us. I was about to wake you up." Harry nodded, and after his morning routine went down to talk to the new face. The man was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. His skin was pale, but he didn't look sickly. His eyes were a burning red, but they did not feel dark or evil. They looked almost... pleasant. When he spoke Harry's voice hitched softly, it was melodious.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Potter." Harry nodded and then bowed in respect. "Now, now. No need for that. Please... sit. My name is Ignatius Drakovich; I am like you, a Wizard Vampire." Harry nodded and sat down. "I am sure you have questions, I will answer what I can." Harry nodded, and over the next few hours they spoke. It was as much of a lesson for Harry as it was for Sirius, which was good for his guardian.

Harry learned that as a Wizard Vampire, Ignatius liked called himself a Vampzard, he said it was amusing, and that his bloodlust would be not as endangering as normal. He had his magic to help with that. He also learned that he was not going to have to fear the sun. Sure, he would burn just a bit faster, but his magic helped with that too. Basically, everything that would normally really kill a vampire was fine for Harry. Well, except the stake to the heart, as that would kill almost anything.

The teenaged vampire also learned that he would yes indeed be immortal, and as he grew in age he would grow in skill and power. Ignatius demonstrated this by moving quicker than he could blink and lifting up the marble table in front of them with two fingers. He lowered it without so much as a sound and then jumped on Sirius's head, balancing perfectly despite the marauder trying to swat him off. Harry then asked a question that he really needed to know the answer to. He felt it part of his future.

"Ignatius?" The Vampire 'hmm'd' as he sipped his tea. "Can I...will I be able to have a family?" The ancient man in front of him, he let Harry know earlier he was almost 500 years old, smiled.

"A family, Harry? Why of course! I have had thirteen children! Unfortunately, some chose not to be turned, but yes. You can have a multitude of children. My wife, Analeese, has been with me and gifting me with children for almost two hundred years now." He smiled and Harry shuddered and slumped back in relief.

"We are not traditional Vampires, Harry. I cannot stress that enough to you. We are creatures of the night, but we are not evil. We do not have to be evil, sinister beings. The darkness within us is just that, darkness, not evil. Should you let it consume you, though, it can turn into that. Then such things as garlic, the holy symbols, the sun, and holy water would end you. Stick true to your good will, the brightness in your soul, and you will be fine." He smiled and Harry nodded ,thanking him heavily.

"However, do not think you have to settle so young." He teased. "Enjoy life. The pleasures of flesh and mind. See the world with your new abilities, enjoy your youth. You shall age normally until you are at least... thirty, then you shall slow. You will then physically mature one year for every ten you live, and then it will slow to twenty, until you are like myself." He gestured to his form.

"I have looked like this for the past fifty years, I think I still look rather dashing." He smirked. "Especially if what your look when you entered is any indication." Harry sputtered and blushed, looking away. Getting a laugh from Sirius, and a teasing wink before Sirius blushed himself at the other man speaking. "Oh, do not tease the boy, Sirius. I saw how hungrily you looked at me." He grinned. "Only my wife can handle me, though i wouldn't mind a taste." He licked his lips and the two younger males shuddered.

"Ha-ha! I do enjoy teasing the new ones and the mortals." He winked again and stood up. "I apologize, but I must be going." He took out a large, blood red leather bound book. He set it on the table and smiled at Harry. "Read that... from cover to cover. Absorb it... know it." Harry nodded and thanked the man before gasping as he burst into a plume of smoke and vanished.

"Oh man! Think of the pranking potential once you can do THAT!" Sirius laughed after a moment or so of silence. "Or how many girls loo's you can sneak into, eh?" He nudged his blushing godson and then laughed again, tugging him up. "Come on, we got lunch to eat, goblins to work with, and shopping to do." Harry nodded, and after putting his book away went with Sirius. His day, his new life, looked like to was going to start well. He was completely oblivious to the happenings in Great Britain... which was not fun at all.

~MI~

"What do you mean you do not know where he is, Dumbledore!? He was left in your care and now we have a dangerous, dark creature on the loose?!" Cornelius Fudge bellowed, looking at the stoic, calm face of the headmaster. "Find him! Before he goes... goes insane and murders everyone around him!" Dumbledore frowned and shook his head.

"I am afraid I cannot do that, Cornelius. He left, without a trace. His belongings are with him, his owl as well, and he is not old enough to apparate. Where do you think he could have gone? He could be... miles away from now." Fudge growled and was about to speak more when the door slammed open, Amelia Bones coming in with a contingent of Aurors.

"Where is it, Dumbledore? I was told there was a vampire rampaging on these grounds." She was surprised at the icy glare the Minister got from Dumbledore before he spoke.

"Madam Bones, there is no such thing. The vampire left, fleeing for his young... now cursed life." The woman's eyebrow raised and he gestured to the seat before him. He then explained everything, and at the end she hissed and stood up at her full height, at least a foot taller than the minister.

"You wanted to execute a CHILD, Cornelius!?" She growled out, causing him to whimper softly. "Without even getting the Aurors here to investigate? I should have you shackled and on your way to a ministry holding cell!" He huffed and started to bluster along the lines of 'I'm the minister!' before he was silenced by her glare.

"And now he is missing. Probably scared to death because that was what was promised to him! I swear to Merlin, Fudge, if I find out you have done this in the past or plan on doing it in the future." She let the threat hang before turning to Dumbledore. "If you find him, let him know that this was not the whole consensus of the Ministry, just it's idiotic head." Dumbledore nodded, smiling softly.

"Of course, Amelia. I suggest making a statement, it is almost lunch after all." She nodded and with a final glare at the minister went to do just that. The minister, making an excuse about needing to do work, left through the floo. Dumbledore sighed as he made his way to the great hall, the silence nearly deafening as he walked in with the head of the D.M.L.E.. He walked to the podium and raised his hand, the attention on him as he spoke.

"I wish to speak on the events in the maze. I am sure there are rumors and conjecture about what we all saw, so let me tell you all the truth." He sighed softly and closed his eyes before opening them. "Harry Potter was indeed bitten by a vampire, and has become one himself. However, he is of no danger to any of you as he has.. .fled the castle, and I am sure the country." There was a bunch of commotion, some fearful some interested, some... hateful.

"Why is he still alive? He's a filthy beast! He should have been put down!" Came the pubescent tones of one Draco Malfoy, but his sneer was short lived as he was faced with the glare from the headmaster.

"Mr. Malfoy! Never had Mr. Potter ever done anything to warrant such a reaction! He is unfortunately afflicted with this burden, and does not need such hateful comments. You are to serve a detention every night for the remainder of the school year, and I will be having words with your parents!" He ground out before turning back to the school at large.

"I will not have prejudice like this in this school. I have been blinded by my own gaze for far too long! While I expect there will be... less than savory thoughts and words spoken about Mr. Potter, let it be known that any professor, prefect, or head student that hears such a thing will be taking points and assigning other forms of disciplinary actions." He dared anyone to challenge him before he turned from the podium and towards the ante-chamber.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, a word." He then vanished, Hermione and Ron quickly getting up and rushing to the ante-chamber. When they entered it was to the sight of their headmaster sitting behind a desk, sipping some fire whiskey. They sat at the provided chairs and Dumbledore sighed.

"My apologies, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger. I do not enjoy my students seeing me in such a state." He looked up at them, a soft smile. "It is the truth, however, about Mr. Potter's current affliction. I also do not know where he is, though he is safe with Padfoot." They nodded softly, Ron looking a bit uncomfortable.

"So, he's really a vampire, huh?" Dumbledore nodded. "I don't think he'll be welcome at the Burrow anymore. Mum... well, you know how my mum is." Dumbledore frowned lightly.

"I am sure Molly would not care. He is a strong young man, he will be able to keep himself in check, of that I am sure." Ron nodded, but the older male could see it was not just his mother who'd have a problem with it.

"Well! I am just glad he is safe! If he needed to, I wouldn't mind him staying at my place. My parents would love to meet him." Dumbledore smiled, Ms. Granger was a true friend indeed.

"I am sure he would love to hear that, Ms. Granger. Now, for the foreseeable future, Mr. Potter will not be in contact with you. He must find a way to communicate with you that is completely secure, you understand." They nodded, Ron slower than Hermione, before he ushered them away for lunch. He leaned back and sighed softly, it was going to be a long summer.

~MI~

Sooner before later it was July, and Harry found himself enjoying his new life. Sure, the blood thing was a bit to get used to (he still was) but he was loving new things as they came. For example, the fact that his wand was basically just for show now. Vampzards (he found it amusing as well), were masters of wandless magic. While he wasn't a master yet, he could perform most of his known spells with either just the barest flick of his wand, or no wand at all. It was amazing; he loved every second of it. Another thing he loved was his now perfect eyesight. It wasn't just perfect though, it was beyond that. He could see so many new colors, in the dark, see for distances he would normally need binoculars for.

He could also blend in with shadows, which made for excellent pranking on his godfathers. Oh, yeah, Remus had joined them, and it was great to be around another friend of his parents. Oh, the stories they told him, it was amazing. They also found out that he could be with them on the full moon. Remus would not attack another creature like himself; it was good for all of them. Something surprised him though, and after much teasing and chuckling from his godfathers, he picked up his book and found the answer.

He learned that like Veela, Vampires were creatures of passion and desire. He had gone out to take a walk on the beach one evening, the moon half full and delightful, when he met a fellow night owl. It was a young girl, 16 he remembered, and they got to talking. His new instincts kicked in, and before he knew it they were in his room doing a dance as old as the human race. He woke up to her sleeping beside him, and then went to promptly freak out to his godfathers.

They had helped him with the aftermath of his first sexual experience, and even sent the girl on her merry way. They did not alter her memory too much; just that Harry had taken her home after their night together, like a gentleman. The book told him of the allure he gave off, most of the time when he wasn't even realizing it. It worked on both sexes, and Harry blushed at the implications, but it was shrugged off by Sirius who spoke about it.

"Who cares who you have fun with? As long as it is consensual, fun, and hurts no-one involved." He smiled and then broke the serious moment almost immediately after. "I know I have laid my bone in some places that were oh so fun." He grinned and Harry groaned, and thanked Remus after the smack to the side of the head of his godfather.

~MI~

Hermione Granger huffed as she burned her copy of 'The Daily Prophet.' They were bashing her best friend because he was a vampire. Apparently he was too dangerous to be kept alive, and if he was seen in Great Britain again, he would be killed on sight. They had tried to confiscate his vault, but he had transferred it to another branch. The goblins would not give him up, but the ministry could do nothing about that. She took a sip of her lemonade and looked out over the beach she was sitting on. She was in France with her parents, they had been ecstatic when she said she wanted to join them, it had been a while since she spent real family time with them, after all.

About an hour after her little impromptu fire she was laying on her back, enjoying the sun on her bare skin, it was a clothing optional beach, when she felt cooler due to a figure standing over her.

"Excuse me, I am trying to tan." She looked up to see a familiar, yet different face.

"Well, if this isn't a good belated birthday gift..." She gasped softly and then got up with a 'Harry!' before nearly glomping the young man, getting a hug in return.

"It's good to see you too, 'Mione." Harry surprised her with a kiss to either cheek, smiling as he did so. It was mid-August, so she had missed his birthday. She stepped back and then averted her eyes softly, as she saw he was nude as well.

"Oh come on, 'Mione! You're on a clothing optional beach." He chuckled and she huffed. Where had this Harry come from? Then she blinked and looked at him, gasping.

"Harry! You're not burning up!" He blinked ten smiled at her, nodding.

"I'm not your average blood sucker, 'Mione. Mixed with a wizard, so all I get is a little extra warm. It's nice though..." He sighed softly and sat beside her, under the parasol she set up so she wouldn't have to squint with the sun in her face.

"Oh goodness, Harry! I was so worried. Tell me everything, please." He nodded and did just that, well mostly everything. He was working hard not to have his allure hitting her, the last thing he wanted was to have her lose herself.

"Ah, 'Arry! There you are!" They both looked up to see another teen approach, a male, Hermione noted. "I 'ave been looking all over for you. You naughty boy you." The young teen grinned and then leaned down to give Harry a kiss, right square on the lips.

"Sorry, Anton, I just saw my friend here, I had to say hello." The French boy, who was gorgeous, smiled.

"You must be 'Ermione, Oui?" She nodded and he smiled, sitting on Harry's other side. "'Harry has told me much about you. If 'e were not... 'ow do you say, scrambling my brains every night, I would be jealous." He grinned and Harry blushed only softly.

"Anton! This is my sister you're talking to like that!" Hermione beamed, that... that made her feel amazing. She had, at one time, harbored a crush on Harry, but she knew it was very different. It was familial, she saw him as her younger brother.

"My apologies, ma cherie, I could not pass it up." Harry groaned and shook his head, still getting used to how open his boyfriend was.

"Sorry, Hermione. This is Anton, my boyfriend. Anton this is my sister in all but blood, Hermione." He smiled and got a kiss from Anton and one on the cheek from Hermione.

"I must say, 'Ermione, you are rather magnifique. It is no wonder 'Arry could not keep his eyes off of you. Were I not with 'im, I might ask you for a night or three." Harry scoffed and grumbled something about going to get some drinks, leaving his boyfriend and sister to talk. The next week or so was spent enjoying her company, as well as her parents once they found out that he was not just some random guy trying to take her virtue. Sirius and Remus spent time with them as well, and it was an excellent end to the summer to say the least. However, Hermione had to head back, Hogwarts would be starting soon. Harry promised to keep in touch, and it would be an easy thing to do with the two way mirrors they were gifted from Sirius.

~MI~

Harry did not utilize the two way mirrors after Yule of that year, not because he no longer wanted to talk with Hermione, but because he had perfected the vampiric mode of travel, and he used it frequently. The wards of Hogwarts let him in as he was of no threat to the students, and according to her he was not a dark creature. He was sitting in the library with Hermione, and a new friend by the name of Luna Lovegood, when they were interrupted by a 'hem-hem!'. Hermione grimaced softly and Harry looked up to see a woman (?), in a startling pink sweater.

"If I am not mistaken, and I believe I am not as Hogwarts High Inquisitor, this is a grouping of three or more students. That will be a detention for the three of you." She smirked widely, and it fell when Harry spoke. His voice was silky, and she involuntarily shuddered.

"That would be correct, Madame Umbridge, if I was a student." She gasped at his eyes, the paleness of his skin... and then the lightning bolt scar. Her wand was out in an instant but she was disarmed from behind.

"No wands in my library unless it is a life or death situation." Came the sharp, agitated tones of Madam Pince. Umbridge turned and looked at the librarian.

"There is a dangerous dark creature in your library! Give me my wand so I can rid the castle and children of the danger he possesses!" She held her fat, sausage like fingers out for her wand.

"Dark Creature? All I see is Mr. Potter, and he is far from a dark creature." She smiled at him and he waved pleasantly. "Please, vacate my library, Madame Umbridge." The pink wearing woman huffed and then stomped out of the room, snatching her wand back from the librarian before said woman winked and blew a kiss at the younger male.

"Oh... sorry, forgot to reel it in." He said to his two friends, who sighed and shook their heads softly. He had learned to exclude his friends and loved ones from his allure and silver tongue, but was still working on controlling it when it was out. "So that's the toad, eh?" Hermione huffed and Luna giggled, nodding and going into just how terrible of a teacher she really was.

~MI~

Harry was walking down the hall when he heard a familiar, and very un-missed voice from behind him.

"Well, well. If it isn't the scarhead. I thought we kicked you out of our respectable school. Back to grovel for a place? Well too bad!" Draco snickered. "We don't accept creatures here. Maybe I should just put you out of your misery." He had his wand out but was too slow for the vampire in front of him, and found his arm behind his back and his chest and cheek against the wall. Draco had made the mistake of coming alone to mess with Harry.

"Draco, Draco, Draco... don't you ever learn?" He grinned and turned on his little allure just a bit. "I've always bested you when I was not a supernatural creature... what makes you think you can do something alone?" He purred into the squirming blonde's ear, making him shudder softly.

"Get o-off of me, P-Potter!" Draco stuttered, unsure if it was from fear or... arousal. He hoped it was the first, but had a good feeling it was the second. "M-My father will hear about this! Y-You'll be put down for assaulting a p-pure blood scion!" He huffed, halfheartedly, as he squirmed against the taller, stronger, ebony haired slice of perfection.

"Hmm... why don't we do something that you wouldn't want to tell your father, hmm?" He then turned the blonde around and locked his lips with his, getting a mewl of desire in return from him. The rest... well, that is not for young eyes.

~MI~

It seemed after that encounter that Draco was a different man. Oh, he was still brass and rude, not to mention racist, but he was just a bit less abrasive. It helped that whenever Harry was around he made time for the blonde, even if it was just to... discipline his actions. At first Hermione was disappointed in what Harry was doing, but an explanation from Luna let her know otherwise. She learned through her blonde haired friend something that the ministry had banned book wise. As a wizard vampire Harry needed life energy. That included blood and... Sexual energy.

He got it from anyone who was willing, though he excluded family unless they came to him first, and then it was fair game from then on. He steadily built up a reputation in the halls of Hogwarts, this time he didn't mind the rumors and whispers around him. He was a bit of a Lothario, but that was alright with him. He was there only on weekends, and it seemed he had a new girl or boy every weekend.

There were a few run in's with ministry personnel, but short of him committing a crime, they had nothing on him. Not only that, but they couldn't exactly catch him, the wards would not allow for traps and the like to be set for dark creatures that obviously posed no threat. Harry was sitting in his home, relaxing, when an obviously magically enhanced raven came in. It was about the size of an eagle owl, and it looked sharply at Hedwig, who barked at it and ruffled her feathers.

"Easy, girl. He will do nothing to you, or he will be fed to the wolves." The bird looked at him and he stared right back. "Do not think you would be able to fly away quick enough should you try." The bird let out a snort like sound but then put its leg out, where it was holding a letter. Harry took it and the bird hopped over to the back of the vacant chair. "We'll see if I will respond to this person." Harry felt dark magic coming from the letter; he wondered who it might be from.

_Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that you have become a creature of the night. A creature that the ministry wishes to have terminated. I find myself in a quandary, you see, as I wish you dead... yet I wish to do it myself. However, I believe that we can instead work together. _

_Think of the possibilities! I, Lord Voldemort-_

The paper burst into flames and Harry snarled at the bird, which had the intelligence to hop away a bit at the blood red gaze and bared fangs.

"You tell your master. You go to him and tell him, even if you have to peck his eyes out, that in no way will that ever possible. Tell him that every fiber of my being will be spent towards destroying him! You tell him this and should he decide to harm friends or family, that his fate will be filled with pain!" He slammed his hand on the desk. "GO!" The bird squawked loudly and then flew out of the open window. Harry had some thinking to do, he needed to take care of Tom before he did anything stupid.

* * *

AN: And that is far as I got before it just... died on me. Sorry if anyone was expecting more, or less. Read/review please, I have a few more of these in my little folder, but I'm not entirely sure about posting them.


	17. Snippet 17: Blessing in Disguise

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, at all. I make no money for this, and just own the plot.

AN: So I have been reading a few stories here and there about Harry's issues being caught and the like, so I am going to have my own go at it. Enjoy if you can.

* * *

Snippet #18: Blessing in Disguise.

Master Healer Poppy Pomfrey was glaring daggers at the man sitting across from her in her office at Hogwarts. The man fidgeted just a little bit, partly because he was certain he could feel heat from her eyes, and secondly because this woman was a force of nature in her element.

"Let me get this straight, Mr. Malfoy." She was cut off by him, a small sneer on his face.

"Lord Malfoy, Madame Pomfrey." She growled and glared.

"You are in MY domain now, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! I am a healer, there are no titles or pleasantries other than 'Mr.', 'Mrs.' or 'Ms.' understand that and we shall have no problems, are we clear?" He nodded and she huffed and went on.

"As I was trying to clarify for myself, this law in front of me, shown through contract, was passed by the Wizengamot for the" She looked down at the paper in front of her and then at him, speaking. "And I quote 'safety of the children?'" Lucius Malfoy nodded and she snarled.

"We both know this is a load of tripe! They only want to look good because Mr. Potter is here now!" She hissed and he shrugged softly and she huffed before she went back to the contract. She read it over again and then blinked softly as she read over something she couldn't believe she missed!

_"...Any and all ailments are to be treated by the healer who has decided to sign this. His/hers ruling is absolute, and he/she can make proper reports with no interference from the Board of Governors, the Wizengamot or the Headmaster. So long as there is a second opinion from a fellow healer, this is unchangeable."_

Lucius Malfoy had been in the presence of the Dark Lord, seen him laugh, hear him cackle in glee... but the smile/smirk on this healers face was... scary. He didn't know it, but he and the ministry had just given her carte blanche. He saw her take out a quill and she signed it with a flourish, smiling at him with that same grin.

"Magnificent, Mr. Malfoy. I apologize for my earlier comments, I meant no disrespect I was clearly distressed. Now, I must arrange for checkups and the like. Do run along now, so much to do." He nodded and she let him use her floo, and then she sent a floo call to St. Mungo's, she had a friend she knew would love to help her.

~BID~

Harry Potter was nervous. No, scratch that, he was terrified. He had just been called into the Hospital wing for a checkup. He felt fine, nothing dangerous since the troll incident, or anything. He was doing well in his classes he hoped, Hermione helped him, but still! Doctor visits were scary, not to mention expensive. He could run, but he wouldn't' get far. He would just have to ask someone how much he'd have to work to pay off the visit. He gulped and entered the sterile, white wing. He saw Sally-Anne Perks walk past him, a smile on her face and he felt a little better. Maybe... maybe it wouldn't be so bad? He adjusted his glasses, they were taped together again, spello-tape this time, and then walked to where he was supposed to.

"Ah! Mr. Potter, please, come sit." Madame Pomfrey smiled at him, and he smiled sheepishly back, glancing at the other adult female standing a little bit away. Poppy caught his look and smiled softly. "That is my friend and colleague, Healer Morris. She is here to help, there are so many students, you understand." Harry nodded softly, that made sense.

"Now, I am going to run a scan over you, alright? It won't hurt, but it might tickle." Harry nodded and flinched only slightly when her wand arm came up. She reached over him and muttered a soft set of words before tapping his head softly, where he felt a trickle move down his body. He giggled softly, like the 11 year old boy he was as he was scanned thoroughly. As he was scanned his maladies and the like were written by an auto-quill off to the side for healer Morris to read. He giggled particularly loud as his ribs were scanned, and because of this he missed the gasp of surprise from Healer Morris, but Poppy heard it. She went over and whispered.

"What is it, Mary?" Mary just gestured to the parchment, and Poppy held in a low, angry growl as she read what had set Mary off. The young man had had three broken ribs, severe trauma to his abdomen, and on top of all of that he was malnourished to a near deadly extent. She glanced over at the giggling boy and silently thanked the Ministry for what they gave her. She knew something had been wrong with Lily and James' baby when he got here, but the Headmaster had forbid her from doing anything. When the scan was done the parchment was nearly two feet long, and that angered the hospital matron, however she kept it in and put a smile on her face.

"There, all done, Harry. It didn't hurt, did it?" He shook his head and smiled, then glanced at the long parchment.

"Is that all the stuff that's... wrong with me?" He got a nod in return and then frowned before sighing and looking up at her. "Oh, well... I can work to pay it off. My Uncle Vernon says that Hospitals are expensive, so I have to earn my treatment." He nodded stiffly and Poppy couldn't hold back the frown this time.

"Hmmm, I am afraid I can't allow that, Harry." She stroked his cheek, making him flinch just a bit before leaning into it. "I am a Healer, it is my job to take care of you if you are ill, and you are very ill. If you really want to repay me though, you can do that by doing everything I say to help you be more of the growing boy you need to be, alright?" He looked conflicted for a moment before nodding.

"Good boy." He beamed at the praise and she kissed his head softly. She had delivered this boy! She would be damned if anyone would stop her from helping him now! "If anyone tells you to stop doing what I told you to do, I want you to come to me, do you understand? You come to me and you tell me so I can take care of it." He seemed to think before nodding softly. "Good boy, now, you are going to have to stay for the next two days while I do a lot of the work, ok? I will make sure your teachers are told." He nodded again and then he was escorted to a bed before he was put into a sleep. Poppy then went into her office to let off some steam, the office barely holding in her fury. She came out and wiped her face of tears of fury and set her hair straight before starting on Harry while Mary called in the next child.

~BID~

Ronald Weasley was wondering why he had to get a checkup. His mum always said he was a growing boy, always healthy and strong for his age. The teachers told him though, and well, he couldn't exactly say no to them without getting in trouble. He came in and sat on the examination table, yelping softly when he was hit with a cleaning charm from the matron.

"I see you just came from lunch Mr. Weasley." Ron had the decency to blush before nodding softly. "DO try and be more clean when eating, hmm?" He nodded again and wriggled before she told him what she had told most students today. He chuckled softly when the charm went over him, but not the full blown giggles Harry had. He had felt something similar from his mother when she ran the lower level of this charm over him.

"Oh dear." He looked up when the matron said this. "Hmmm... yes, we caught it early." She looked at him, the fearful look before he got a pat to the shoulder. "Nothing to be too alarmed about, Mr. Weasley. We caught it in time, and while my scans are nearly perfect, I would like to ask you some questions." He nodded, sighing softly in light relief that he can be healed of.

"Do you find yourself sometimes... tired for no reason? As if you were hit by a very, very soft sleeping spell?" He nodded softly, frowning, and she wrote something down. "How about having to visit the loo more often than normal?" He blushed but nodded softly before she wrote something else down. "Do you find yourself too thirsty sometimes?" He nodded more enthusiastically that time and spoke.

"Yeah! Sometimes I am late to class because I just need water, you know? I get so thirsty, but a few minutes of drinking and I am fine." He smiled and she nodded, writing more before putting the parchment down and sitting in front of him.

"What you have, Mr. Weasley is something called Diabetes. It is fairly common amongst muggles, and they have no cure for it. It is rare among wizards, mostly in children, but we do have a cure for it. At least, we have a cure for what you have. It is early enough that you can be rid of it before the year is out, but you will have to watch what you eat." He frowned and she smiled gently.

"I understand you enjoy eating, quite a lot actually, and that is the diabetes Mr. Weasley. Do not worry though, you will be fine. I will tell your mother as well, no need to worry. I will be scanning your brothers, just to check and make sure, and more than likely I will be checking your sister." He nodded, a little scared and then got a hug from her. "Just trust me, it is my job to make sure you are all cared for." He nodded and thanked her before he went to talk to Healer Morris, the next child being called after Poppy took a deep sigh.

~BID~

Harry frowned as he looked at the doors of the hospital wing, a paper in his hands from the headmaster, and his nutrition potions gone from his bag. The headmaster had told him to stop taking them, he didn't need them, he was just going to grow and feel better all by himself. That had been before his first class, and it was almost lunch time. He bit his lip and then went in, going by what he had been told when he was first scanned by the matron. Madame Pomfrey was changing sheets on a bed when he came in, and he smiled when she gave him a greeting.

"What is it, Mr. Potter? You should be in the great hall; it is almost time for lunch and your potion." She frowned at his sheepish look, and let him talk.

"The... uhm, the headmaster said to stop taking the potion. He said that I will grow and g-get better all by myself." Poppy growled, not holding it back this time, causing Harry to lean away from her a bit.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, for telling me this. Do you have the potions on you?" He shook his head and she glared. "I see. Come with me then." He nodded and went after her towards her potion stores. She took out the oatmeal colored potion and handed it to him. He knocked it back at her insistence and then she smiled. "Good boy." He beamed at her praise, he loved that! "Now, off to lunch with you. By Dinner you should have another set of potions." He nodded and went off, her going in the opposite direction towards the headmasters office.

"Pudding pops." She snarled out and the gargoyle leaped to the side before she went up the stairs and slammed the door open. "Headmaster! How dare you go against my decree?" She hissed at his surprised look, as well as the surprised look of Severus Snape.

"Ah, Pop-"

"No! It is Healer Pomfrey right now; I am speaking to you as a Master Healer, not a friend." He nodded and blinked softly. "Good! Now give me the potions you took from Mr. Potter. He needs those nutrition potions; otherwise he will continue to be a small child." The headmaster went to open his mouth but Snape spoke first.

"What kind of potions do you have Mr. Potter on, Healer Pomfrey?" He said the boy's name with barely hidden distaste, but he tried to remain professional as he was speaking to an agitated witch.

"Grade 6 nutrition potions, Potions Master Snape. My personal brew, they are just for Mr. Potter." She growled and turned to the headmaster. "I have brewed them personally, and I need them back." She hissed out and Dumbledore sighed.

"I assured Mr. Potter he would grow on his own. His magic, as well as the magic of the school will help him. Trust me, Po- Healer Pomfrey." He smiled genially and she whipped her wand out.

"_Accio_ Nutrient Potions!" She then caught the small satchel from a shelf across the room, glaring at the headmaster before looking over the potions. After checking they were alright she glared again and spoke.

"I was given the authority to do as I saw was necessary for the students, Headmaster. Nobody short of the Queen can tell me otherwise. I have the second opinion of a fellow Master Healer from St. Mungo's. Do not do this again!" She nodded to Severus and then left, huffing to herself. Snape turned to Dumbledore, and the older male was surprised to see anger on his face.

"Grade 6 nutrient potions, Headmaster! Those are only used after at least seven years of malnutrition! And here I thought he was some sort of pampered prince... gods, how Lily must be glaring at me." He grumbled that last little bit to himself before he left, Dumbledore left to stew in his own thoughts. He was mentally cursing Lucius and the Wizengamot... Poppy was ruining his plans, and he couldn't do anything about it!

~BID~

Harry Potter was... there were few words for how he felt! Amazing? Fantastic? Magnificent? Oh, he felt... all kinds of positive emotions. He was closer to the height of his two best friends, his eyesight was perfect for a boy of his age, and he was no longer terribly underweight. Not only that, but he would be able to spend the summer with his best mate, Ron! Ron had gotten better over the last year as well. He was more studious, less prone to snapping and agitation, and spoke about more than just Quidditch, food and chess.

Hermione had been fine with her checkup, her parents were medical professionals, and she was so happy about her friends being in good health. They had a feeling the next year was going to be great, this one had been. There was just one incident with Hagrid and his little dragon, but other than that it was just full of learning, healing, growing and fun. It was going to be a good six more years, Harry could feel it.

Poppy Pomfrey leaned back in her chair and sipped her tea. Thanks to the ministry idiots thinking they could be seen as 'doing something', she was able to check out so many children. They would be fine, and she still had the authority next year as well, it was until she was no longer a healer, and because she had some so well, she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

* * *

AN: Well, that's it. Hope whoever reads this enjoys it if possible. Read and review, please.


	18. Snippet 18: Dungeon Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the verse, nor do I own D&amp;D in any fashion.

AN: This idea came together while in a car with some fellow nerds. I am taking liberties and the like, please don't nit-pick, thank you. Enjoy if at all possible for anyone reading..

* * *

Snippet #19: Dungeon Master.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore sat on latters office, somber and saddened by the events of the evening. Albus looked up at the tear streaked face of Harry Potter and frowned deeply.

"My boy... I am so terribly sorry. In my need to hold your life filled with happiness as is needed of a child of your age, I looked over the very thought that you may have not been a child for years. It was taken from you, and for that I am truly sorry." Harry nodded numbly, having lost one of the last remaining connections to his parents. He felt sad, sorry for lost time, but then he looked over at Remus, the one who called him cub.

Remus was distraught, in terrible pain. Sirius was more than just a fellow marauder, more than a friend... he had been his mate. It hurt deeply; a piece of him was gone. He sniffed and then tugged Harry into his lap, both of them holding onto each other for warmth. Dumbledore saw there was no way to reach these two now, but he understood, so he turned to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, come, sit closer." She nodded and got up and he moved her chair from her previous spot to next to his desk. "I wish to discuss with you something of grave importance. I thought to tell Harry perhaps at the end of the next year, but I fear he needs it now, to prepare himself." Hermione nodded, understanding dawning on her. Harry was in no condition to hear things like this.

"Anything I can do to help, Headmaster." He smiled and patted her shoulder softly, she really was a true friend, no a sister to Harry. He told her of the prophecy, and then after some analysis between the two of them he went on.

"I do believe Tom created a Horcrux, but not just one. No, I am sure he created several. I have attained one during the year, but I have yet to find a method to destroy it." He was about to go on when she cut him off.

"A Horcrux, sir?" He sighed softly, forgetting that while she was intelligent, she did not know everything.

"My apologies, Ms. Granger. A Horcrux is a container in which someone houses a portion of their soul. As long as the container remains intact, the person cannot die. It is the foulest of magics. And-" He paused. "Ms. Granger?" He was not agitated, but confused as she was now flipping through a book she pulled from a small moleskin pouch on her side.

"He created a Phylactery! Oh... OH! No wonder he is so insane!" She huffed and he cleared his throat.

"I believe he made six." He spoke and she nearly shrieked.

"SIX!? Good gods, not even the most insane Lich's do that!" He was still confused and then she turned the book around, showing him a visage of a skeletal mage, a intricate jar at his feet.

"That's a Lich and his Phylactery, Headmaster. To think there are things like this in the real world!" She shook her head then looked up. "Headmaster! I... is there such a thing as holy fire? Like a spell?" Dumbledore tilted his head, frowning in thought.

"Such as the opposite of Fiend Fyre?" She nodded enthusiastically and he nodded right back. "Yes, it is aptly named, godly flame. A rather powerful spell, but why?" She grinned and cleared her throat, reading from the book.

"_...Phylacteries, as they are part of a being of true evil, cannot stand goodness. For it burns at their being, and tears the evil from this realm. Holy fire, sustained to do at least 1d4 radiant fire damage for 10 rounds will eradicate the evil, making the Lich mortal once more_." She smiled and nodded after reading the passage.

"As you are a powerful wizard, Headmaster, it would no doubt be simple for you! No doubt as well, as it is holy fire, all it will do is destroy any evil around then vanish. The opposite of the cursed fire." Dumbledore was contemplative and then nodded.

"Yes, that is a sound reasoning, Ms. Granger. Indeed it is. 25 Points to Ravenclaw." She beamed and blushed softly, but then got serious as he took out a small box and put it on the floor. "Stand back, Ms. Granger." She nodded and then he opened it before he incanted the spell. From his wand shot a white fire, but it felt good, wholesome and pure. The fire seemed to search for a moment before it lunged at the box and consumed it. There was a scream, terrible and piercing before a black smoke lifted from the box, and then that too was enveloped.

"Wondrous, and yet not too much a strain on my person. You truly are the brightest wit-" They then watched as the fire leapt from the box... straight at Harry. They had gotten up once the scream filled the room and then watched as the fire engulfed Harry. The wolf within Remus was about to completely lose it when he heard a scream, but it wasn't from his cub, but his scar. A smaller plume of smoke came out and then it too was engulfed, and then the fire vanished. Harry was pale, but he was fine.

"My goodness... I did not know my boy! Are you alright?" Dumbledore came up to Harry who chuckled and held his head, engulfed in a hug from Remus.

"I... I feel great! Like... like a weight has been lifted." He chuckled and then shuddered and leaned back into Remus, remembering that tonight was not all that was cracked up to be. "And there it goes..." He sighed and then something clicked in Dumbledore's head.

"Ms. Granger, who wrote that book?" She blinked softly, looking at it.

"Uhm... TSR games, sir. Well, they published it, it was written by Gary Gygax." She seemed to sigh, as if he was her idol.

"Gary... after all these years he actually created what he sought to." The book dropped from her hand as she was staring wide eyed at Dumbledore.

"H-Headmaster?! D-DO.. .did you know Gary Gygax!?" He chuckled softly and looked at her.

"Why, yes, Ms. Granger. I met him when I was but a lad, he was an eccentric older man, but so very kind. He knew it was not yet ready for the world to have such a thing, so he waited. He is the second man to ever perfect the philosophers stone. He apprenticed under our mutual friend Nicholas." He smiled and then she inhaled.

"Ms. Grang-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Came the scream from Hermione, like one of the fan girls that sometimes followed Harry and happened to get a smile from him.

"Hermio-"

"AAAAAAHHH! YOU! I! AAAAAHHH!" She screamed and seemed to panic for a moment before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted, right in the middle of the headmasters office.

"My goodness, I did not know Ms. Granger was such a fan." Said Dumbledore, and then Harry came and picked up the book, then sighed.

"Oh, yeah. Hermione has every one of these books. She had her parents mail her the new version when it came out last October. She said it was her escape in primary school. She said when she heard she was a witch, that maybe some of these things were real. She was kind of disappointed when she found it wasn't, but still..." He kneeled next to her and helped her up into a chair. Harry then enervated her and she huffed and got up.

"What... huh? Who's going on?" She looked around stunned and then blinked. "Merlin... I'm sorry. I... I thought you said you knew Gary Gygax, headmaster." She chuckled softly and he smiled.

"But I do, my dear. I talked to him not two months ago to check in on an old friend, perhaps be given some advice." She wavered for a moment and then perked up, making Dumbledore blink when he was brought down to look into her eyes by his robes.

"How many of the spells in the book are his creation? I need to know. It's extremely important!" She almost hissed and he blinked again.

"Why, most of them my dear. He spent a great many year creating those spells." Her eyes went wider and she smiled.

"He needs to come here! It's... yes! Please, headmaster! You have no idea how important this is! Not for me, but... please!" Dumbledore frowned softly, and then he got a very, very embarrassed apology from Hermione as she let go of his robes. He nodded and went over to his floo, her mind was always working, surely this was important.

~DM~

Ernest Gary Gygax was sitting in his den, enjoying the early morning paper when his fireplace flared green and came to life. He jumped softly, and then smiled lightly. Only two people ever floo called him, and one was currently in the jungles of Africa.

"Albus! How good to see you my friend! What can I do for you?" He grinned wide, having spoken just as Dumbledore's head came into the flames.

"It is good to see you too, my friend. I must confess, however, that this is not a social call. I call with urgency." Gary raised an eyebrow and nodded for the man to continue. "I have a young lady here who claims your word is needed, and it must be done in person. Normally I would not ask such a thing, but I know this young lady would not waste your time." Gary stroked his chin softly, humming as he did so.

"Well, I have yet to have my morning tea and breakfast. Would you be so kind as to accommodate me?" He smiled and Dumbledore returned the smile and nodded. "Excellent! Let me just get my bag and step through." He got up, folded his paper, picked up a bag that was about the size of a small sack and stepped through.

~DM~

"He shall be here shortly, Ms. Granger." Hermione nodded and then she started to flail her hands and start to pace. Gary Gygax was coming here; she was going to talk to him. She was about to start to hyperventilate when the fireplace flared and out stepped her idol. She giggled like a loon and then she promptly passed out again, a grin on her face.

"I take it that is the young lady?" Dumbledore nodded and helped her up, enervating her again. Hermione waking up to the visage of Gary Gygax reading her first edition second edition monster manual. She whimpered in delight and shuddered, getting up and shuffling over.

"Mr. Gygax?" She squeaked and he turned around, a broad grin on his face.

"Ah! Well, hello there! I take it these are yours?" She nodded and he smiled. "Excellent condition, I commend you. Now, what can I do for you...?" He trailed and she squeaked again.

"Granger! Hermione Granger, Mr. Gygax sir." She grinned and he patted her head lightly smiling.

"Well, Ms. Hermione Granger, what can I do for you?" Her brain then kicked back into gear and she took out the players handbook, flipping to the cleric section.

"Uhm, first, how many of your spells... actually, work? Like, are not just for characters?" He frowned at her question and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Oh, I would have to say at least 95%. Oh yes!" She seemed to get very serious and then showed him the spell she was interested in.

"Please, tell me this is not in that 5%!" He looked at the page she presented to him and chuckled softly, but it was a somber one.

"Ah, it is in the 95%... the problem, however, is that there is a very short window of time you see. It must be performed within the first 12 hours of the incident." She seemed to frown as she thought then perked up, grinning.

"Ah! It... Uhm, it happened just, three hours ago. Yes." Harry and Remus froze and were about to speak when Hermione kept going. "There is room that could probably be used for the ritual. The most amazing room. We call it th-" She was interrupted.

"The Room of Requirement? Oh yes, I recall testing many of my spells in that room. Come along then, time's a wasting!" He chuckled and she squealed, walking alongside him as they left, Dumbledore shrugging and following with Remus and Harry in tow.

~DM~

On the way over Hermione was in full fan girl mode as they made their way over. She wasn't all over him, but she was firing questions a mile a minute, and Gary was answering as fast as she was asking. He walked back and forth in front of the portrait of Barnabus the Barny and the door appeared. They entered and saw it was a ritual circle, already prepared with candles and the like.

"What is going on here?" Remus asked, agitated at not being told a damned thing.

"Oh! Sorry, Prof. Lupin." Hermione blushed softly and went on. "One... One of the spells that Mr. Gygax created was a light based resurrection spell." She beamed at a stunned trio of males and Gary went to set up as she explained.

"Mr. Gygax said it only works within the first 12 hours, so we have 8 hours to spare!" She giggled softly and bounced on her heels. The looks of hope and need in the eyes of her favorite (though now ex) professor, and her brother in all but blood made her rather happy indeed.

"Alright! Ritual is set. Where is the body?" Gary smiled and then he heard a gasp from Hermione.

"No... no. No... I... but, t-the ritual." She looked at Gary, on the verge of tears, Harry and Remus' eyes dimming. "I... I didn't know! Oh I am so sorry! I didn't..." She slumped to her knees and sniffed and Gary frowned.

"Well, doesn't have to be the whole body. Any part will do. Toenails, particularly nasty loogie. Hell, even hair." He smiled softly, hoping he didn't have to break any hearts.

"Did you say hair?" Gary nodded with a smile and Remus took out a locket from under his robes. "I... Sirius gave me some of his hair. Under a preservation charm, so I would always have a piece of him with me." He chuckled softly. "Old dog was a romantic like that. Will it work?" Gary nodded and then took the locket gingerly, opening after getting into position. He took out a small stick from his bag and enlarged it into a gnarled, very stereotypical looking wizard's staff.

"Still not keen on wands, my old friend?" Gary chuckled at Dumbledore's question and shook his head.

"Too flimsy, don't channel enough power. And at my age, you need all the power you can get. Now, I need silence, if you please." You could hear a mouse fart after he said that, even the lightly crying Hermione quieted.

There was a silent mantra of chanting that came from Gary, and for the next ten minutes his voice and the near silent breathing of everyone in the room was the only thing to be heard. At exactly the ten minute mark Gary's eyes and body emitted a brilliant, radiant white before the circle did the same. In a flash that had everyone by Gary looking away the ritual circle vanished along with the hair and in its place was a very much alive Sirius black. He coughed softly and sat up, in the same robes he passed away in, and with a hand on his head.

"Bloody hell... Moony. You tell whoever let Hagrid beat on my head that I am going to hex them to next week." He huffed and then grunted when he was back on the floor again, a 15 year old teen on his chest, hugging him for dear life and sobbing lightly. "Whoa there, Harry! Yeesh... you act like I died or something." He chuckled then blinked, looking around at the astonished faces. "What?" It was Dumbledore who answered.

"My dear boy, you did pass on. Propelled into the Veil in the ministry." Sirius blinked then his eyes went wide.

"Bloody hell... how am I back then? What... necromancy?" He patted himself, gingerly moving Harry off of him and standing. He patted his legs, chest, arms... then his crotch and sighed. "Oh... good, that's still there." He heard a low growl and looked at his lover, his mate. "Come over here, Moony, give your man a kiss." He grinned rakishly and got a hug, and the snog of his life.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! Do you hear me Sirius Orion Black?!" He sniffed and got a kiss and hug in return, Sirius looking at Harry.

"You ok, Pup?" Harry nodded and hugged him again, Sirius turning. "Who do I have to thank for this?" Gary waved and pointed between him and Hermione, before the former turned to Dumbledore.

"Now! Since Mr. Black here is at least level 12, that will be 27,500 galleons." He grinned, Dumbledore choking softly.

"I beg your pardon?" Gary frowned lightly at the stunned headmaster.

"Now, I can understand it was for a good cause, but those reagents are not cheap, Albus. Now as I was say-" He was cut off by Hermione.

"Level 12? No, no! He is at least level 24." She nodded and Gary hummed, looking him over.

"You're right, my apologies. 80,000 galleons." He grinned and Dumbledore groaned before Sirius laughed.

"I'll give you a cool hundred thousand galleons, for bringing me back to my family. Not like the Black family coffers are hurting." He grinned and then tilted his head. "What's this about levels though?" He seemed to be thinking, Harry answering.

"Apparently Mr. Gygax here created something called Dungeons and Dragons. Seems like the spells are mostly real. Hermione got it from one of her books." Harry spoke, looking at his best friend with a large smile. Hermione smiled and then Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Oh sweet Merlin. You're one of those kinds of nerds?" He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Lily tried to get me and James to play it, but we figured why pretend when we have real magic?" He smiled and broke away from Remus and Hermione to give her cheek a kiss. "I'm extremely grateful that Harry has such a damned good friend, though." He gave her a squeeze and she blushed. Gary talking to them.

"Well then! It's time for breakfast." He looked at Hermione with a grin. "And you, little lady, I want to hear all about your character. I bet it's an interesting one." He was confused at her soft pout.

"I don't have one. No one was interested before, or during Hogwarts. I just read the books, I've always wanted to play though." She spoke softly, with a gentle sigh. Gary gasped and shook his head.

"Goodness, we can't have that. Not at all. I am helping you roll a character up." He responded, smiling at her gently. She gasped and he nodded.

"I'll play, give it a shot." They looked at Harry who had spoken, Remus agreeing as well. Sirius shook his head, and surprisingly Dumbledore agreed to play as well.

"Excellent! Now, breakfast please." He spoke to the room and a small dining room appeared, elves getting them something filling to eat while another table appeared beside theirs with the proper utensils and papers.

~DM~

Four hours, lunch, and several bathroom breaks later the four players and the Original Dungeon Master were sitting down at the table. Gary insisted on playing another day, he did not like playing the same day they created characters, but they were fine with that. They gave him the secret to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and for a moment he seemed familiar with it, but they shook it off.

The rest of the year went relatively well. While the confrontation with Voldemort was a sour note, it got so much better thanks to Harry's sister in all but blood. Dumbledore worked his wrinkled old keister off, but he managed to get Sirius free of all charges. The goblins worked off Gary's magic, so they knew he was alive and the proper Lord Black. Dumbledore did not force Harry to go back to the Dursley's, citing that he would be much safer in Sirius' house with a former Auror and Werewolf there almost 24/7. He apologized for his lack of insight in the previous years, but was doing what he could to right that.

Hermione was picked up from her house by Sirius the day of the game, and she had her character sheet along with some snacks. She understood Kreacher could make something, but soda and chips were a D&amp;D staple, and she wanted to start her first game right! She met Gary at the door with Remus having brought him along just in case he got lost, and they all entered. Sirius groaned when he stumbled on the damned umbrella stand and set his mother off.

"FILTH! BLOOD TRAITORS! MUDBLOODS IN THE HOUSE OF BLACK! HOW DARE YOU ENTER THESE HALLOWED HALLS!" She took a deep breath to start again when Gary blinked and stopped her from doing so with a question.

"Wally?" She blinked and he came closer, causing her to gasp.

"My goodness! Gary? Is that you?" She smiled, beamed in happiness at seeing an old friend and he laughed.

"Oh my! A portrait... Oh. I wish I would have been in the country. When did it happen?" She sighed softly.

"Almost eleven years ago, Gary. Nasty incident with some Dragon Pox." She huffed and then looked at him. "What brings you here, hmm?" She smiled and he chuckled.

"Here to play some D&amp;D, what do you think, Wally?" He smirked. "Would love for you to join, if only you had your sheet." She smirked and reached under her chair in her painting, taking out a familiar looking piece of paper, causing him to laugh. "Ha! Well, good! The group needs a cleric. Just got to move this painting to the dining room for a game." She waved him off and got up.

"No need, there is a portrait in the kitchen. I'll meet you there." He nodded and turned, about to speak when he noticed the gaping in the hallway. Every last person behind him was gaping and wide eyed. Sirius speaking first.

"My... My mother played D&amp;D?" He managed and Gary nodded with a smile.

"Yes indeedly! One of my first play testers. You were in Hogwarts and Auror training when she started. Got a cleric up to level five before we parted ways. She said she didn't want me getting the eye of someone named..." He snapped his fingers. "Ah! Riddle or some such rot." He shrugged. "Shall we then?" Sirius nodded numbly and lead them all to the kitchen.

The portrait his mother was in seemed more relaxed, and she was in a more liberal set of attire. She was in bell-bottom jeans, a shirt with a peace symbol on it, and her hair was down around her shoulders. Glasses on as well as she was sitting with a table in front of her. A flick of her wand, and a pulse of magic from the house, had a smaller portrait in the lower right hand corner of the larger one appear, showing where her dice would be rolling.

"So, everyone sitting down? Good! Who brought snacks?" He grinned and Hermione brought up her little bag. "Excellent! 50 experience for you for doing so. Not mandatory, but courteous." The nodded softly, still amazed, but they got their sheets out. Dumbledore arriving via Fawkes with his sheet and dice bag in hand.

"Am I late?" Gary shook his head and Dumbledore sat down. "Ah, Walburga will be joining us?" Gary nodded, and everyone else looked at Dumbledore who had just looked at this nonchalantly.

"We start in a dusty tavern. It reeks of ale and dirt." With that started what was quite possibly one of the best games Gary had ever played, and it would be a long time before this group would find themselves not taking their Saturday afternoons over for a rousing game.

* * *

AN: Well, that's it! Hope some people can get a kick out of this. Was mostly crack when we thought it up, but it came out more normal story with some (personally) amusing moments thrown in. Enjoy!


	19. Snippet 20: Magic Incarnate

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor anything affiliated with it.

AN: So, yet another something my mind has decided to make me write. I like the whole higher power helping Harry thing, so I am going to go for that. I have done it in the past, some stories and snippets, but, meh, I like it. Please, enjoy if you can.

* * *

Snippet #23: Magic Incarnate

Harry Potter wandered, with no real purpose, out of Hogwarts. He let his feet carry him as he was in a stupor, especially after the events of the past few days. He was being accused of being dark, and evil, just because he could talk to snakes. It was... ugh it was aggravating! Harry was not normal, not in the slightest, as most assumed he was not. After all 'he' defeated a dark lord when he could barely comprehend more than who his mother and father were, so clearly he was amazing. Or, as it seemed now, a dark lord in training. He snorted softy and kicked a rock he encountered. He was different, sure, but it was due to what he had been forced to do since he was young.

Though only twelve, Harry had wisdom about him due to the loving care of his relatives. He snarled softly at the thought, and wondered if at his age he should be thinking about the vindictive thoughts that now flooded his mind. He snorted and took his wand out, starting to fire hexes and curses at the trees he had arrived to now that he realized his feet had taken him into the forest. Sure, it was forbidden, but the headmaster had seen it fit to send him and two other students into the forest for a bloody detention. He wondered if maybe he'd die here, and that morbid thought made him sigh.

That was no line of thought for a twelve year old, but it was how it was with how much shit had been piled on him in the past several months. He blinked when he felt something new, something... different. It felt serene, yet powerful and dangerous. He turned to see a small cave that lead into the ground, and it seemed to be calling to him. He bit his lip and frowned, keeping his wand out and then making his way to said cave. Sure, he should have turned tail and left, but well... what was the worst that could happen? Best case scenario it was a magical item to prove he wasn't bloody evil! Worst case? He died. Not like it was something he hadn't thought of in the past few days.

Huffing to himself Harry ventured into the cave, noticing how it thrummed with magic. He felt it in his bones, his very core, and it felt... oh merlin it felt good! He wanted to weep in joy at how amazing it felt, and he found himself wiping his eyes at doing just that. He didn't audibly cry, but it wasn't like it was a bad cry. He walked further into the cave and then paused at the sight before it. He was... it was, he couldn't describe it. Well, he could, but it was odd regardless. He instead just tilted his head, in confusion and part amusement.

Sitting not twenty feet from him was a woman was literally glowing. It was not an overly vibrant glow, but it was brighter than the ethereal sheen that ghosts had about them. He knew, seeing as Hogwarts was full of them. He bit his lip and noticed that said woman was weaving a basket, with the most wonderfully serene smile on her face. She hummed and when she finished with her current piece of work she put it behind her. It then shimmered and vanished before she blinked and looked up.

"Oh, hello there, young man." The woman spoke, her voice like the sound of a woman greeting her child. She waved her hand and a chair appeared next to her. "Come, sit, child. Would you care for something to drink, perhaps to eat?" The woman asked, and got a tentative nod from the pre-teen before he spoke softly.

"Some tea, please. I am not a big... fan of pumpkin juice." He wrinkled his nose and she giggled, which sounded like the soft tinkle of wind chimes. He sat down next to her and sighed lightly, it felt even better sitting next to her!

"Go on, child, ask your question." She spoke, as if she could read his mind.

"Who... are you?" He asked, thanking her for the tea with a murmur after taking his cup and taking a slow sip.

"I don't really have a name, Harry Potter." She said simply and he froze, but she continued. "I am everywhere, and I cannot be seen unless desired. I was given the name, Aurora, due to my robes." She gestured to said attire, and he saw it swirled like the Aurora Borealis, a serene, mesmerizing sight. "So tell me, child, who sent you to check on me?" She smiled softly. "Was it Godric, perhaps Helga?" She gasped. "Salazar? Oh, has he finally admitted that I am who I say I am?" She asked, surprised, but with a pleasantness to it.

"W-What? You... no. I uhm... was wandering in the forbidden forest. I saw your cave and came here..." He paused after he answered, then spoke. "You knew the four founders?" He asked with a whisper and her eyebrow rose.

"What year is it, child?" She asked gently, stopping the weaving of her basket, completely paying attention.

"Uh... It's December 22nd, 1992." He responded and she gasped, a look of sorry on her face, and he felt the sorrow hit him. He had never felt sadder in his life, it hurt. It was a feeling of complete and utter despair, but then it was replaced with a desire. A need to hug the woman sitting next to him who had silent tears streaming down her face. And Harry, ever the Gryffindor, did just that. She was surprised for a moment but returned the hug. The both of them sharing a silent few moments before she sniffed and pulled away.

"Do forgive me, Harry. I did not know I had taken such a long furlough, those who you call the founders I call my friends." She sighed softly and wiped her eyes as well as his, both chairs merging so they sat next to each other.

"To answer your question more completely, I go by Aurora, but more simply I am magic." She smiled and stroked his cheek, and he shuddered at the feeling his core emitted, like it was reunited after years of absence. "I wander this world, one of the few that have my gift, and enjoy most every moment of it. Tell me, Harry... why you felt it necessary to traverse the forest by your lonesome." She stroked his cheek and he leaned into it, and then he spoke. He spoke at length, telling her of his years before Hogwarts, and then his year and some change at Hogwarts. She listened, nodding every now and then, but made no change in her sweet smile and gentle caress.

"So here I am. Just... I am so tired, Ms. Magic. I just... I can't take it anymore. I just want to be at peace, study, learn magic, and make friends." He sniffed softly and then, finally acting like the twelve year old boy he was, wept as she held him. His hurt bled off of him, deep body wracking sobs filling the small room they were in, her robes stained with his tears, but she did not care. This child was so full of sorrow, pain, and he was far too young for so much. It was then she made a decision, because who would deny her anything, truly?

"My sweet young child, you are not alone. Not any longer, and I will make sure that you are cared for." She smiled, speaking soothingly, but he sniffed and spoke, an unconscious bite to his words.

"I'll never be cared for. I am a dark lord one day, a hero the next." He sniffed and apologized for staining her robes. "A-And the Headmaster will just... send me back to my relatives." He spat the last word out, and got a gentle kiss to his head.

"You just leave that to me, my sweet child. Now, how about you and me take a little trip back to the castle, hmm?" She smiled and got up with him, a wave of her hand had him cleaned up and her robes spotless.

"A-are you sure, Ms. Magic?" He asked, feeling comfortable, yet at the same time nervous he was wasting her time.

"Quite sure indeed, my sweet child. Come then, I am sure my lovely Hogwarts would love to see me again." She took his hand and then walked with him out of the cave and then Harry gasped at what he saw next as they walked. The forest itself seemed to be more vibrant, the auburn and dead foliage due to winter and the like taking on a cleaner, more alive hue. The snow shaken off from the leaves and from around where they two stepped, it was amazing.

"I am magic, my sweet child, and the forest brims with it. It welcomes be back." She smiled and stroked his forehead, unbeknownst to him removing a certain piece of a bothersome dark lord. The scar turned into a barely recognizable line on his head, and he felt like a weight had been lifted from him. She glanced around and noticed it was dark, and a quick hum had her knowing that it was dinner time.

~MI~

The Hogwarts professors were in a bit of a tizzy. Why? Well because Harry Potter was currently missing. He had skipped most of his classes that day, as well as lunch. It was the winter Solstice, where magic was most potent, so it was very possible he had found someplace to hide. Minerva McGonagall was worried for her cub, even if he was a parselmouth, he was still one of hers. His two friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, had not seen him since breakfast, and it seemed Ronald was not exactly... upset about it. He had been raised to the fact that all abilities connected with you-know-who were evil and dark, so he was conflicted.

Ms. Granger was worried for her friend, obviously, but she couldn't exactly go out and look for him. One, it was foolish, and two she seemed keen on the idea that the adults would take care of it. Minerva sighed and looked at the Headmaster, who seemed to be not bothered in the slightest about the absence of Harry. She frowned at that, and then glanced at the other teachers who were just sitting down to eat, surely Harry would return for dinner.

The doors to the great hall opened slowly and in stepped two figures, one being their wayward second year, the other being a woman who wore the most beautiful robes. Minerva was the first to get up, and the first to reach Harry as the assembled students started to murmur and whisper, making Harry tense softly before he got a light caress to his head from the woman.

"Mr. Potter! Where have you been? We have been looking all over for you!" Came the relieved, yet exasperated tones of his head of house. Harry had at least the decency to look chastised, not daring to look her in the eyes, but he did respond.

"I'm sorry professor, but I just had to get away from all the whispers and the not so nice teasing." He replied, shuffling uneasily before glancing up tentatively. She sighed and nodded curtly, before looking at the woman.

"I assume you found Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked, getting a nod and a serene smile in return. "Well, thank you, Miss." She turned to Harry. "Sit at your table, Mr. Potter. We shall discuss this after dinner." She frowned when Harry did not move, at least until the woman spoke.

"Go on, Harry. I will not go back on my promise." She smiled and kissed his cheek, making him smile before he went off to sit at the end of the table, alone save for a relieved Hermione. The woman turned back at the still present deputy and smiled yet again.

"It has been years since I attended a Hogwarts feast, would it be terribly imposing for me to partake?" She asked softly, Minerva giving her a critical eye before responding in the positive. "Thank you, Deputy Headmistress." With a gentle nod of her head she went and sat across from Harry, smiling at the young man which seemed to make him straighten up with delight. Minerva would have plenty of questions for Harry.

~MI~

Harry sat in a rather overly cushioned chair in front of the headmaster's desk. He was avoiding eye contact with the older man, for reasons spoken to him by Aurora, but he was not being completely rude.

"You gave us quite the fright, Mr. Potter. I am also aware that you missed all of your classes, and that cannot go unpunished." Harry winced at the words of the headmaster, but nodded softly. Dumbledore frowned as the young man was not looking in the eye, and thus his passive Legilimency could not be used.

"Potter, who was that woman you burdened with your presence?" Spoke Severus Snape, agitated that the spawn of James Potter had all of them spending precious time looking for him, it was agitating.

"Her name is Aurora, sir. I found her out... uhm, in the forest." He winced at the 'What!?' from his Head of House and was about to respond when the door opened. Dumbledore looked up with a surprised glance; he had not even been notified.

"He stumbled upon my home, and was rather polite when he did so. He was no burden at all, Severus Tobias Snape." The woman, Aurora, spoke with her genial tone. Snape sneered at her and all he got was a smile in return. His passive probe slipped into her eyes as they locked with each other, but all he found was nothing. Sheer emptiness that confused and worried him when he pulled out, giving her a critical eye.

"Ah, do come in my dear." Dumbledore spoke, the first to come out of the collective stupor. "Please, have a seat." He gestured to the spot next to Harry, and was about to make a seat for her when she did it for him, with a flick of her wrist.

"Thank you, Albus. Aurora will do fine, however." She sat down while speaking, merging the seat with Harry's, who smiled up at her gently as he scooted closer.

"Yes, of course. So, you live in the forest then?" Asked Dumbledore, and he got a nod in return. Her eyes locked with his and he repeated the action of Severus, and got the exact same thing in return. He pulled back to see her tilt her head softly, but then she spoke.

"Yes, the forest is my home...well, it was. I have decided to move into the castle. I have things that need to be taken care of, you see." She responded, and then she smiled her sweet serene smile, and got a frown in return from the headmaster.

"Alas, I cannot allow that, Aurora. You are not a professor, nor a parent; it is out of my hands." This was said with a sigh and a disappointed grandfatherly tone, looking into her eyes he saw not a nod of agreement but a smile that said 'It's not up to you.'

"It is a good thing you are not in charge of such a thing, hmm?" She said gently, and then turned to the shelf on the nearest wall. "Socrates, may I stay until I desire otherwise?" She spoke and the two heads of house, and the headmaster, watched the hat 'wake up' and respond.

"But of course, grandmother, you are always welcome!" The Hat, dubbed Socrates by this woman, spoke. He spoke in a tone that was jovial, eager to please.

"Thank you, grandson." She responded, which made the hat wriggle with... pride? Thoughts were cut off as she spoke again. "Well, there you have it, Headmaster. The sorting hat, as you call him, the voice of Hogwarts, has deemed me a guest. I shall be taking the founders chambers just off of the great hall." She stated and Dumbledore was about to speak again when he was interrupted by the hat.

"Just say 'yes Ma'am', Dumbledore! This is one piece of advice you need to take! To take a word from Severus, do not be a dunderhead!" The hat's voice was agitated, as if scolding a child.

"Socrates!" Came the equally scolding voice of Aurora, which made the hat shrink. "You apologize, right now. He does not know who I am, so there is no reason for him to react otherwise. He believes himself in charge." The hat shuffled and then huffed before 'nodding'.

"My apologies, headmaster. I forgot you are ignorant to grandmothers identity." Socrates' spoke, honestly apologetic. Dumbledore, normally unflappable, had his mouth open in shock and surprise. Once again, however, he was quick to recover.

"Yes, well, quite alright... Socrates." He spoke in response to the apology, not knowing that was indeed the hats name. "Perhaps, Ms. Aurora, you would enlighten me to just who you are?" The grandfatherly tone and twinkle was back, and he got that same serene smile back.

"Yes, of course, but first Mr. Potter here must get to bed." She spoke like a teasing mother, and Harry blushed and shrunk a bit, but he was not upset. She kissed him on the cheek and then with a whisper and a wave of her hand he shimmered and vanished. "Do not be alarmed, Headmaster, he is simply being put to bed right now." She nodded and then sat up straighter, the chair shrinking to a one seat piece of furniture.

"To get straight to the point, Headmaster, Aurora is not my name. It was a name given to me by my dear friend Rowena when we first met." She smiled at his blink and then nodded. "Yes, I mean the one you refer to as one of the founders. I met her and the other three some time ago. I am Magic itself." She grinned at his once again flabbergasted expression, Severus scoffing and then flinching softly as her eyes turned to him.

"Please, do not think that I am foolish or lost to insanity. I truly am Magic, and all it entails." She spoke with no malice, but still he felt like a child. Their eyes locked again and this time HE was on the receiving end of the probe. It was not forceful, or completely savage, it was smooth... flawless, and unstoppable. His Occulemency barriers, honed after years of practice were not but sticks to the powerful wind. In what was only several seconds in the physical world, Aurora saw everything he had ever experienced and felt in his magical life. She pulled from his mind and then Severus found himself in the warm, loving embrace of this woman.

"It's alright, Severus... everything will be alright." She kissed his head softly and then his left forearm was bared and the evil magic attached to his very core was stripped from him, not even a prickling of pain from said process. "Go, to bed with you. I must continue speaking with the headmaster." She spoke like a loving mother, and he could do nothing but nod and then leave. Not even a farewell as he seemed in his own world.

"So, Albus, I hope that has helped you start to believe me?" Aurora smile after her words, sitting back down and then gesturing for Minerva to do the same after a chair appeared without even a word from the beautifully robed woman.

~MI~

Ginerva Weasley blinked softly as she came out of her entranced state, looking around with a soft panic and a gentle scared whimper. She looked at the book in her hands and then yelped at the feet she saw as her eyes were in that direction, looking up slowly to see the woman that had been roaming the halls the past few weeks.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley. It is a good thing I ran into you, is it not?" She smiled softly, her voice and demeanor serene as always.

"M-Miss Aurora! Y-You can't be here! Y-You're in danger! Please... g-go, leave!" Ginny whimpered softly, remembering that the beast of Slytherin was not far behind her. She heard the hissing and whimpered again, especially as there was nothing around so that a reflection was seen instead of his terrible yellow eyes.

"Ah, is that princess?" Aurora said, making Ginny blink, surprised out of her despair.

"W-What?" Was the pre-teen's eloquent response before Aurora walked past the girl, right into the path of the deadly Basilisk. Said basilisk hissed and his yellow eyes pulsed once... and then again, and again. It confused the beast and then Aurora simply snapped her fingers.

"That's quite enough of that, princess. Go back to your chamber, I will see you shortly." The obviously barmy woman spoke to the ancient snake. Said snake hissed softly and then, in a great feat of agility, turned in the hall and... left. Aurora turned to Ginny and smiled, holding out her hand.

"The book please, I do not need such a thing in this house." She spoke with a firm, but not hard tone. All Ginny could do was hand it over, the compulsions on the diary nothing to the woman in front of her. She felt relief wash over her as it left her hands, that and a bit of cleansing magic.

"Good girl, now, why don't you come with me to see the nurse, hmm?" With those words the two females walked down the hall, on the way the older woman destroyed the book utterly, without even a glance.

~MI~

'Professor' Gilderoy Lockhart looked at the woman standing at the back of his fifth year class, and he could only feel nervousness and hesitation as he started his class. If the rumors were true, she was magic itself, and that... that was bad business for him. Her normally ever present smile was gone, and instead she had her eyes locked with his, and he felt... he felt like a scolded child. He was about to start the class when she moved her eyes from him, a relief to be sure, but it was short lived.

"Students, class is dismissed." She spoke softly, turning to one boy who was close to her as she started walking towards the front of the class. "Mr. Diggory, tell the headmaster that I have cancelled DADA class for the rest of the week. Thank you." She nodded at him and he nodded back, going off. Sooner rather than later the class was empty save for the two adults, and one of them feared for his being.

"You have harmed innocents with your lack of ability and your lies; I will give you one chance, Gilderoy." Her voice was softly, but it was tinted with steel. "Flee. Flee for your life, what little reputation you cling to, and never dare to abuse magic as you have again. Do such a thing, and I will never seek you out for justice you so rightly deserve." Aurora spoke, and he grinned sheepishly before nodding and going to pack up. As he was occupied she scanned the room and with a glare removed the cursed stone that was on top of the doorway that lead to the DADA teachers chambers. She nodded and then several minutes later Gilderoy came out with his bags.

"Excellent, now, go." He nodded at her command, and then yelped as a snap of her fingers had him not only out of Hogwarts, but on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Gilderoy shuddered and glanced back at the castle before bustling away, he always heard the life of a hermit could be nice and relaxing.

~MI~

The rest of the year went without much fuss, save for fifth and seventh years cramming for their exams, but that was normal. Aurora was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, as she usually did the second week in every month, when she noticed something off about the rat that Ronald Weasley carried into said common room. She blinked softly and with a soft flash of her eyes saw what exactly was wrong, she frowned lightly and then stood up, making her way to the boy who had just sat down to play some chess with his friend Harry.

"Mr. Weasley?" She spoke gently, getting a bewildered glance from the boy, then a 'Yes. Ma'am?' signaling for her to continue. "Your rat, he looks a bit frail and old, perhaps I can assist his condition?" She smiled, not wanting to spook the boy, or the children around her. Ron nodded and handed her Scabbers, it wasn't like she would hurt him. All the rumors said she was the founders and Merlin, and Morgana in one body, and well, even if two of them were snakes, the rest were good!

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Come, Scabbers, I know just how to make you feel better." She smiled and lightly pet the rat, vanishing without even a sound.

~MI~

Peter Pettigrew, aka Scabbers the rat, woke up groggy and in a room he did not recognize. He looked about, and saw that there was a window, and a door, but nothing larger than a keyhole for him to scurry through. He went for his wand and then noticed it was gone, he went for his emergency portkey, gone. He tried to apparate, it wasn't happening; it was like his magic wasn't responding to him at all. He whined and then looked around, really looked, and saw a woman sitting in a chair just staring at him.

"I see you are finally awake, Peter." The woman spoke, her voice was hard, disappointed, and angry even. "You have committed betrayal of the highest order, Peter. They were your friends, your family, they helped you grow and learn... and you betrayed them." Peter whimpered at her words, not out of fear, but of shame.

"You have heard whispers, echoes of your so called dark lord being alive, of his whereabouts. Tell me, and I will grant you a swift judgment. Do not, and your torment shall be legendary." Her words cut into him and it was like he could feel her anger, though her face was stoic, firm. This was power, he felt it... the Dark Lord had nothing on this woman.

"A-Albania. In the forests... t-there is said to be a-a shade, hurting and possessing. P-Please... b-before you judge me, r-remove my shame." He asked, more like begged, and she watched him raise his left sleeve, the hideous mark there for them both to see. Aurora sighed softly, and she could tell he was sincere, having been approached in a moment of severe weakness in his youth. She walked to him and with a soft caress of her fingers the taint to his soul and core were gone.

"Your being has been cleansed; now you are to be judged." She said this and touched his head and with a whimper he felt magic wash over him. He wanted to scream, but no sound came from his lips, and with a near violent shudder he collapsed. Aurora shook her head and then with a wave of her hands his body was taken away. She sighed softly and then went to talk with someone who could fix the wrong he had been responsible for.

~MI~

Aurora walked through the halls of the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain, partially disgusted with what was going on in here. She would deal with her disgust later though, she had a minister and head of law enforcement to talk to. She came to the wand check clerk and was politely stopped.

"I am going to need your wand, Miss." The almost bored clerk said to her, looking up from his book.

"I cannot give you what I do not have, young man. I have no need for a wand." She showed her lack of a wand, and her clear, wand holster less sleeves after responding to him.

"Are you a muggle then, or perhaps a squib?" The clerk asked, sitting up in interest now after asking.

"No, I am not. I can still perform magic; I just have no need for a focus." She demonstrated after her words by wordlessly and of course wandlessly, conjuring a piece of parchment and a quill. She wrote her name down and then gave him the paper. "I must be going now, young man, do try to be more attentive." With that said she wandered past the check in station, leaving a bewildered man behind her.

She came to the lifts and then waited for them to arrive, pressing the button to the appropriate floor, humming to herself as she got semi odd looks. It could be from her sky blue hair, or the robes that shimmered softly, perhaps even the fact that she was barefoot. Either way, she didn't care. She saw, and felt everyone that looked at her, their connections to her were all felt. Some were darker than others; some were the purest of the pure. It was always amusing to be around such a myriad of different magic users. She got to her desired destination and lightly tapped on the desk where the receptionist of the head of the DMLE was writing something, getting a lightly startled reaction.

"Uh, can I help you Ms.?" Asked the receptionist, and she got a small smile in return.

"Yes, you can, young lady. I am looking to speak with Madam Amelia Bones, if you would alert her to my presence." Spoke Aurora, the smile never leaving her face. "My name is Aurora, by the way, just Aurora." She nodded at the unasked question, then made a 'shoo' gesture for the younger woman to move. As she did Aurora looked around, humming softly as she waited.

~MI~

Madam Amelia Susan Bones was trying her very best not to just... snap at the three men in front of her. It was bothersome, to say the very least, everything they were trying to push onto her. Only one was speaking, the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, but the other two were pulling the strings. Lucius Malfoy was sitting behind the minister, a superior look on his face, while Walden Macnair had similar look on his face. They were trying to cut the budget, again, for her Aurors. She blinked at the interruption of her door being knocked on. Smiling inwardly, she could always count on Jessica to give her a reprieve.

"What is it, Jessica?" Asked Amelia, her receptionist coming in part way. Obviously intimidated by the ministry Executioner and one of the 'reformed' death eaters, not to mention the minister.

"Uhm... there is a Miss Aurora here to see you, it seems pretty important." The young witch spoke, holding in a whimper at the glare she got from two of the three males in the room.

"Send her in, Jessica." Amelia smiled, looking at Malfoy as he glared at her.

"Truly, Madam Bones, you are not postponing our meeting for someone who obviously doesn't understand proper protocol." Drawled the Lord Malfoy, getting a not so nice smile from the elder female.

"I am sure it is not something that can't be taken care of quickly, surely you aren't so busy that you cannot spare a few minutes?" Amelia asked, the question rhetorical of course. She turned to the door as it opened again, and the woman who was looking to speak with her entering.

"You must be Aur-" Amelia's words were cut off as she heard a sickening snap as the neck of Macnair was turned sharply, causing him to twitch and slump to the ground. She turned quickly, wand drawn and pointed at the woman who entered, who was lowering her hand, in a post-snapping position.

"Wand out and down!" Amelia barked, going straight into Auror mode. She might have not liked the man, but she was not about to allow murder in her office.

"I have no wand, Madam Bones; please put yours down and we will have a civil conversation." Aurora spoke, her voice soft as she looked at the fresh corpse on the floor. "He has had far too many chances, and his gold will no longer taint the ministry." She looked back at the head of the DMLE with a gentle smile before looking at the other two in the office, frozen in their seats... but not by fear.

"What did you do to them? And I will not say it again, wand out and down!" Amelia demanded again, letting out a rather undignified yelp as she found her wand being placed on her desk and her rump in her seat as she was secured by an invisible force.

"That's better, don't you think? Of course it is. Now, onto business." The woman, clearly using wandless magic, spoke. As she did she made a gesture and the seats of Fudge and Lucius moved, another one appearing before she sat down.

"My name is Aurora, given to me by four dear friends nearly one thousand years ago. It is simple, and easy to remember, but I normally do not have a name. I am magic, pure and simple. What you feel in your body, your magical core, is there as a gift from me. The spells you use, that you create, that is my allowance." She nodded and leaned back, hands elegantly on her lap, Amelia looking at her with incredulity.

"Alright, seeing as we are all under your mercy." Amelia said, glancing at the frozen alert rune she had not been able to press. "What are you here to speak of?" Amelia asked.

"Well, first I must apologize, for the mess I created." With a flick of her wrist, Aurora vanished the corpse of Macnair. "More importantly, Madam Bones, I am here to right a wrong. You see, upon some investigation of a certain form, I discovered that residing in Azkaban prison is an inmate whom is completely innocent of the crimes he was accused of. Not only that, Madam Bones, but he was put there without a trail." All of this was spoken gently, and the last bit made Amelia hiss in anger and surprise.

"Who is this person? Why were they denied a trial!? How long have they been there?" Amelia asked, and an outsider would wonder why she just... accepted this. Amelia would tell them that she lived in a world of magic, where anything was possible.

"A one Sirius Orion Black." Spoke the blue haired woman. "I discovered the real Betrayer of the Potter family, and judged him. He was found guilty and sent to his punishment. It would be a simple task of dousing him with Veritaserum, something he is nearly twelve years overdue." She then turned to look at a now partially unfrozen Cornelius Fudge.

"I want to let you know, Cornelius, that I am disappointed in you. Disappointed, and agitated that you state you are the minister in my name. Do shape up, will you?" She nodded and then turned to Lucius. "The only thing keeping you from joining your... associate's fate is your family. Do not make me regret this." She then turned back to Amelia, who was now free to move. "I do hope this is taken care of, Madam Bones. Please, have justice done. I would not want to tear Azkaban a sunder." She then stood up, her chair vanishing... and then she vanished.

Amelia was of two minds of this, one part of her wanted to just write it off, but a part of her was curious. That second part won out and she bid the two males a good day before she went to the records department, she had to find out. It didn't hurt that there was a small compulsion for her to do just that.

~MI~

Harry Potter frowned as he got back from yet another conversation with the headmaster, and he did not like what he was told. Apparently, because he had to be protected, he had to return to the Dursley's. He had to return to his summer hell. He was so occupied with his bothersome thoughts that he ran into the woman whom he had met all those months ago. He stumbled back a bit but caught himself, looking up at her with a gentle, apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Ms. Aurora. I wasn't looking where I was going." He got a smile in return and then a stroke to his cheek, which he sighed and leaned into. She always made him feel so much better when she did that, he loved it.

"Quite alright, child. What had you so distracted, hmm?" She started walking with him, hands behind her as she did so. That was his go ahead to tell her exactly what was bothering him, and when he finished he huffed gently.

"He said that I would understand when I was older, that I was far too young to comprehend his reasons." Harry grumbled, crossing his arms as he stopped to lean on a wall. "I know I am young, but he could at least try, you know?" He sniffed and then slumped softly. "I just wanted to maybe stay with Ron, or maybe even Hermione. I hate the Dursley's." He grumbled again, wiping away an angry tear.

"Oh, my sweet child." Aurora spoke, tugging him close, running her fingers through his hair. "I told you I would take care of it, didn't I? I would never go against a personal vow." She smiled and caressed his cheek, after lifting his chin so he could look at her. "Go make sure you are all packed, your summer will not be one of turmoil, alright? I shall see you at Kings Cross, off you go then." He nodded and after a gentle kiss to his head he went off, and she turned to take care of a few things before her conversation with a certain headmaster.

~MI~

It was the end of the year staff meeting, the students half way to Kings Cross station by now. Dumbledore leaned back and thought of the change that had happened this year, due to one woman, magic itself. He sighed softly and was about to call attention to his staff, who were talking amongst themselves, when the door opened. Dumbledore held in a sigh at the woman who entered, a woman who while she had helped, had been a bit of a thorn in his side.

"Ah, Ms. Aurora, what we do for you?" He smiled genially, gesturing for her to sit. She thanked him for the seat but remained standing.

"I am simply here to inform you, headmaster, that for the summer it may be difficult to communicate with Mr. Potter." She spoke softly, hands on the back of the chair she was standing behind.

"And why is that, my dear?" He asked softly, confusion and worry in his eyes.

"Why, that's simple, Dumbledore, I will be showing him the world. A summer where he can enjoy himself be a child as he should be." She nodded, as if that was it, and it was. She was just being polite about letting him know.

"Ah, I see. I am afraid I cannot allow that, my dear. You see, his home holds very powerful wards, it is for his protection." He nodded, smiling softly before she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, that these wards are more protection that being in the presence of **Magic Itself**?" She asked in a gentle tone, but the steel, the agitated disappointment in her voice had everyone flinching. He shook his head softly, defeated, and she nodded. "I thought not. Have a lovely summer, everyone." With that she left... as in she vanished without a sound. Dumbledore sighing and leaning back, he hoped the meeting went better than that small visit.

* * *

AN: I could do more with this, but I felt a little strained getting this far, either way, I hope someone likes it. Read, review, enjoy!


	20. Snippet 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way or form.

AN: So, I got this idea from a few stories I read, and just general enjoyment of the pairing. This is AU, obviously. I am taking liberties, doing what my mind wants to do. If you don't like it, that's cool. If you want to comment about not liking it, also cool, just don't be a douche about it. OK? OK. Anyway, hope it's enjoyed if at all possible.

* * *

Snippet #20

Sirius Black, along with his best friend James Potter glowered unrepentantly at the scene they were witnessing. They stared at one Harry Potter, the recently discovered member of the Potter family. Apparently he had been an illegitimate child of Charlus some years back when he had been touring the world. It turned out he had been rather drunk, been taken advantage of, and was just now learning of his seventeen year old son.

Now, James was not upset because he was no longer heir to the Potter family. Nor was he upset that he had an older, and he admitted (begrudgingly) cooler brother. No, he was upset because said brother was cavorting with a snake! Not just any snake though, but the wonderfully voluptuous Narcissa Black. The same Black sister that made some visiting fathers turn their heads, only to get a swat to the other side from their wives. She was just 17, still growing into her body, but she had already filled out so perfectly. So he was glaring at his brother, in not so hidden jealousy.

Sirius Black glared because Harry Bloody Potter was flirting, rather well, with his cousin Narcissa. It was infuriating, irritating, and downright bothersome. She was a Slytherin, and Harry was a Gryffindor! It was not supposed to be like that. Not only was he a Lion, he was a Potter! The goodest of families. Yes he just thought the word goodest, he was too pissed to really care. He grunted and looked at his equally agitated friend and nudged him to get his attention.

"I think some serious pranking is in order, Mr. Prongs." He spoke seriously (no pun intended). He was surprised when James shook his head, grumbling softly.

"No way, Mr. Padfoot. I tried pranking him over the summer when he first showed up. He knew everything I tried before it even went off. It was like he could read my mind! He even went to far as to turn the kelp hair against me!" He nodded at the surprised look on his friend.

"We perfected that! That's... no, that's not possible!" He growled at James somber nod, sighing and looking back.

"We'll just have to... watch for now. Make sure no snakes bother him. He might be a bloody idiot, but he's my brother." Sirius huffed and nodded softly, going back to watching.

~Break~

Lucius Malfoy was glowering at his betrothed; the very tantalizing Narcissa Black. His hands barely held together on his lap, itching to go for his wand and show that upstart Potter what for! He was flirting with a kept woman, HIS woman. He wouldn't, couldn't stand for that. He growled softly, barely holding in his rage as he watched Narcissa flirt right back and blush. She blushed for this man who barely looked like he was a pureblood at all. His robes were barely acceptable, his hair was a bird's nest, and his eyes were a sickly, unsightly green. It made him want to vomit, and then curse the man into oblivion. He would bide his time though, all he had to do was wait until the end of the year. Let Narcissa have her fun... for now. She would be his, it was already written.

~Break~

Narcissa Black was seriously considering sending her father a letter about re-negotiating her contract with the Malfoy's. Why? Well simply put, the man in front of her was all kinds of amazing. His hair was unruly, but it was wavy and thick, and made her sigh when she ran her hands through it. His smile, lopsided and carefree made her stomach do flips when he showed her, and his eyes. Good sweet Morgana his eyes! They were a forest, no, Emerald green and they seemed to pierce her soul. She held in swoons when he locked eyes with her, and she had to remind herself that she was a pureblood witch! She couldn't act like some teen-aged half-blood, or old spinster looking for young men.

It was difficult, however, as he seemed to press all of her buttons. He wasn't the kind of Lothario that her cousin Sirius claimed to be, he had something more to him. He indulged her brain in conversation, and kept her riveted with the knowledge he had, while listening to her own words no matter the topic of their hours long conversations. She didn't care that he was a Potter, or a Gryffindor. All that mattered was that smile, the way he listened to her and made her forget about her stress over N.E.W.T.'s, and even the fact that Bellatrix, her crazy sister, loved him. She kept nudging her about sending that owl to their father. She'd rather have him  
as a brother-in-law than the uptight blonde ponce. It was something to really think about, and Narcissa often found herself discussing it with her sister.

~Break~

Harry Potter smiled as he walked into Gryffindor tower, so familiar, yet so different. He loved it, every bit of it. It was like he never left, but the faces and atmosphere was different, so very different. He got a few glares from the older lions who were agitated he was cavorting with a Snake, but he didn't care. He smirked and then went over to his brother and his three friends.

"Budge over, Sirius." He didn't wait for the boy to do so, just gently moved him aside, sitting between him and his brother James. He put an arm around both of them and got a half glower from James, and a fill one from Sirius.

"Aww, what's the matter bro? Last time you looked at me like that was when I had your tongue polka dotted." He smirked as Sirius gasped. That was another one of their trademarks! Harry flicked his wrist and his wand appeared from its holster, and then silencing wards went up.

"Talk to me, bro." James huffed but he had to concede. What he couldn't tell his parents, he could tell his brother. It was a sibling dynamic when in a good household.

"It's you, Harry!" He grumbled and at the raised eyebrow he continued. "You're flirting with a snake! T-The Queen of the snakes no less! That's just plain wrong." He huffed and instead of anger (he was glad of that) he got a chuckle.

"Come on, James, don't be like that. What's wrong with Cissy?" Sirius gasped, again! Narcissa didn't let anyone but Bellatrix call her that! Not even her betrothed was allowed. "Sure, she's in Slytherin, but remember I told you, the hat almost put me there." James grumbled but nodded. Harry had told him that the first night they were in the same house together.

"Now, what's the real reason? Are you... jealous?" He teased his younger brother, who scoffed and pushed him, earning himself a laugh.

"No! Lily is the only one for me." He nodded and huffed, then went on. "It's not so much that you are with her, or flirting with her or anything." He shifted softly, nervously. "I'm worried, OK? Have you seen the way Lucius looks at you? Like he wants to just... use an unforgivable or something!" He hissed out that last bit and Harry nodded, patting his brothers shoulder.

"Thank you, for the concern, little bro, but I can take care of myself." He smiled. "I notice the looks I get, from him and half of the male population here." He chuckled. "Who knows, if things go as planned, she might be your big sister in law." He winked and then Sirius scoffed, which turned his attention to the equally young teen.

"Oh, don't think I haven't seen how you stare at Amelia, Sirius Black." Sirius paled and sputtered, causing Harry to chuckle and go on. "Or the looks you're giving Marietta, Remus Lupin." Said young man tried to shrink into the couch they were sitting on, Harry turning his gaze to Peter who whimpered.

"Your secret's safe with me, Peter, so long as you keep your end of the bargain." Peter's nodding almost gave him whiplash, but he gave a gentle smile. "Now!" Harry said as he clapped his hands together. "No more of this nonsense, yeah? Yeah. Great. Now if you will excuse me, I just remembered that I am to meet a certain Slytherin down by the kitchens." He got up after removing the privacy spells and went out of the tower again, whistling as he did so. The quartet of males looking at each other and then huddling closer for a more private conversation as they had yet to perfect the same spells.

~Break~

Cygnus Black III drank his morning tea while reading the morning Prophet when there was a tap at the window. He blinked and with a flick of his wrist said window opened and a familiar looking owl came in. It was from his darling daughter Narcissa, and he smiled, he had not heard from her since the beginning of term. It was closer to Yule, and he wondered what was so important that could not wait an extra three weeks. No matter, he took the letter from the owl and handed it a piece of morning sausage before opening it.

_Father,_  
_First I wish you a good morning, afternoon, or evening depending on the time in which this letter arrives. I wish to inform you of a few things, all significant in their own way. My grades have been, as always, exemplary and make no mistake your daughter will have the highest marks she can achieve for her end of the year exams_.

Cygnus chuckled at this. His daughter, such an adorable young woman, she would be cared for by her husband, no need for good grades. However, he kept reading.

_I have made sure that Bellatrix is also taking care of herself and her studies, there will be no need to worry. Now, to the more important matter of this letter. I wish for you, my caring father, to terminate the contract between myself and Lucius Malfoy, immediately._

The current Lord Black coughed and sputtered a bit on his tea as he read that. What!? That... she had better have a damned good reason! That was a sure match. The Malfoy's were an excellent pure-blood family!

_My reasoning, father, is that I have found a match far more suitable for me. Not only is the male I have found better suited for a woman of my breeding, but he has far more ambitious goals than to ride on the coattails of his father as Lucius wishes to do. I would be well cared for, our children would be the product of an excellent pairing, and this young Heir would also bring about change to the world for the better._

Cygnus wiped his mouth and leaned back, reading on, wondering who this pureblood heir was. He skipped ahead and then nearly choked again as he saw the name '_Potter._' That was inexcusable! However, he was a pure blood lord, he would not jump to conclusions, and his daughter was not known for flights of fancy.

_The man I have chosen is none other than the latest Potter heir; Harry James Potter. While he is a Potter, and therefor part of a notoriously light family, he does not share prejudices with the rest of his family or those of the light side. He sought me out, for conversation and tea, and even brought my dear sister into the conversations. Nothing salacious has occurred between us, I know my place with my contract currently still viable, however I know he would do nothing without my assured permission anyway._

Cygnus grumbled softly, running a hand down his face and sighing. There was still a bit more, he could continue reading, to at least get it out of the way.

_To finish this letter, father, I add on that the Heir Potter is not a fan of Dumbledore, in any fashion. He finds him senile, brash, and his favoritism agitates him to no end. He is glad he only has his exams to take this year before he is rid of the man. I do hope, father, that you consider my idea. I would be more than happy to introduce you to the young man who has claimed my affections._

_Your loving Daughter, Narcissa Druella Black._

The Lord Black sighed softly, rubbing his temples softly as a headache was coming on. He leaned back and grumbled to himself, no noticing his wife, Druella, come down. He didn't notice her presence until she gasped as she read the letter.

"My goodness! She can't be serious! The Malfo-" She cut herself off as she kept reading, then seemed to become contemplative. "We should discuss it with her, Cygnus. Think about it, honestly." He opened his eyes to stare at his wife with an incredulous look.

"Don't give me that look, Cyggy." He grumbled at her little nickname for him. "As I was saying, think about it. You are friends with Charlus, you do that silly game every weekend, golgling was it?" He snorted and corrected her with a mumbled 'golfing, dear.' "Yes, whatever. The Potter's are a good family, light sided and influential. Not only that, but it would get some of the other dark families off of our rumps." She smirked. "And it would be a thorn in Abraxus' backside, the arrogant little shit." She snapped her fingers and tea appeared from the elf in service.

"We'll talk with Walburga about some things too. Perhaps she can arrange some things for her son, Sirius was it? Yes... yes. Let us wait till our dear daughters have returned, hmm?" Cygnus nodded softly, getting a kiss from his wife. He might be the Lord of the house, but she ran the show behind the scenes. He didn't mind, she was a good wife and an even better mother. He eyed the letter and read it again, there would be much to discuss with his daughter.

~Break~

Harry Potter hummed as he worked on his cuff-links and then righted his cravat as he looked in the mirror. It was Boxing Day, and he would be visiting the Manor house of the Lord Black. He had an idea as to what he was going there for, and had discussed it with his father, Charlus. The Lord Potter chuckled during the discussion, but he was not going to push his son away from love if he had found it. He gave him his blessing and permission, not to mention the betrothal ring from the Potter vaults to gift Narcissa should it come to that. He bid his brother, and his friends, farewell and with a slight turn he silently apparated to the given location.

Number 15 Florence place, exactly a mile away from Number 12 Grimmauld Place, secondary House of Black. He glanced in both directions before he crossed the street and passed the wards hiding the house from muggle view. He knocked politely and was greeted by a well- kept and bright eyed house elf.

"You must be young master Potter." Harry nodded and bowed politely. "I be Yancy. Come in, come in! Master and Mistress be waiting for you." Harry thanked the elf and after his coat was taken he was shown to the den, where the lord Black and his wife were waiting. "My Lord and Lady Black. Mister Harry Potter." Yancy bowed and then popped away to get refreshments, leaving Harry alone for the moment. He bowed in respect, hands in view before speaking.

"Lord Black, Lady Black. I am grateful that you have allowed me into your home. If I procure my wand, I can un-shrink the gift I have brought to thank you for your time." Cygnus nodded curtly. "Thank you, Lord Black." Harry took out a small box from his pocket and laid it on the ground, taking his wand out slowly and unshrinking said box. Cygnus raised an eyebrow at the rather well-worn crate in his den, but waited for the young Heir to explain.

"I was told, by a rather credible source, that you and your Lady enjoy the spirits of the old World. I hope my gift is well received, and no offense is taken from it." With that he opened the crate and took out a bottle of fine, aged whiskey. It was muggle made, but it was of the finest quality. He presented the bottle to Cygnus and got a small grin in return.

"Yes, a fine gift indeed. Please, have a seat, young heir." Harry thanked him and nodded, sitting down before Druella looked over the young man, smiling as she did so and tea appeared.

"Now that all of that... non-sense is out of the way, I wish you welcome, young Mr. Potter." She smiled and Harry spoke.

"Thank you, Lady Black, Lord Black. While I do not expect such an honor in return, as I am not a lord or that of higher station, I insist that you call me Harry, should you so desire." Druella nodded and then the three of them started to talk. About all manner of things, as well. From the way the political engine was driving, to the studies of Hogwarts since they had last been there themselves. It was about three hours into their conversation when there was a set of giggles as the door opened. Narcissa was back from enjoying the warmer day with her sister Bellatrix.

"Oh, mother! You won't belie-" Narcissa froze in her spot as she saw Harry sitting in the den, talking with her parents. She cleared her throat and donned her pure-blood persona. "Mr. Potter, a pleasure to see you again." He nodded and rose, taking her hand when she extended it and grazing her knuckles with his lips. He did the same to a still slightly giggly Bellatrix.

"The pleasure is my own, I assure you, young Heiress Black. I was just conversing with your father and mother about you and your studies; I hope I have not over-stepped myself?" She shook her head, hand having been let go before she stood straight and proper.

"Not at all, Heir Potter. If you will excuse me, I must retire to my room before dinner. An aspiring lady must always be proper." He nodded and after a nod to her mother and father nearly ran off with Bellatrix in tow.

"I do hope, Harry, that you will do what you can to curb such coldness around friends and family." Druella said, earning a smile from Harry as he sat back down. "I do prefer her smiles and laughs, even as she grows out of them." Harry smiled again and spoke in response.

"Has it been decided then, Lady Black?" Harry asked, knowing that while Cygnus would be signing the papers, it was up to Druella to decide.

"Yes, I do believe it has. I will also give the matter of Sirius Black some thought. I bid you welcome to the family, Harry." He smiled at her and thanked her, getting a respectful nod from Cygnus before they went back into pleasant conversation.

~Break~

"POTTER!" Came the enraged bellow of one Lucius Malfoy as he entered the great hall. His perfect blonde hair slightly disheveled, face contorted in a murderous rage. The Potter in question, one Harry James, stood up from his spot at the Slytherin table and looked at the approaching pure-blood heir.

"How can I help you, Heir Malfoy?" Said heir snarled and his hand twitched towards his wand.

"You uncultured bastard!" He hissed. "First you flirt with my betrothed, knowing she is a taken woman, and then you somehow manage to get the contract revoked, in favor of your own! You have no honor, and for this I challenge you to a duel!" He removed his white glove and slapped the young heir across the face, to show his displeasure. A gasp rang through the great hall and Harry stroked his slapped cheek softly before looking at the still enraged Heir.

"So be it, your terms?" Lucius growled, this boy should be shaking in his boots!

"Should you lose your contract is forfeit, and you admit to the dishonor of your family." He smirked then snarled as he got a nod and hum in return.

"Very well, should you lose you apologize publicly." Lucius huffed, but Harry was not done. "A full page apology, in the Daily Prophet." There was another, though lower, gasp in the great hall. Lucius paled for a moment before he nodded.

"So be it! Terms have been accepted." He was about to speak again when Harry spoke, much to his horror.

"Very well then. Duel Master Flitwick, would you be the referee to this duel? You are unparalleled in your skill and fairness." He spoke politely and the half-goblin man stood up and bowed, speaking in his rather high pitched voice due to his heritage.

"Yes, yes I do believe I shall." He held up a hand. "Headmaster, I was asked as Duel master, and you know better than to interfere with an honor duel." Dumbledore had been about to intervene, but he was slammed down before he even began to try. The tables in the great hall transformed into seats appropriate for a dueling venue, and a dueling platform was transfigured out of conjured stone by Dumbledore and McGonagall. The two contestants rose to the platform and with their wands at their sides they bowed.

"As it is a duel of honor, there are few rules. However, there are still rules. There are to be NO unforgiveables, and class 2 and above dark curses are illegal. Use of any is an immediate forfeit with legal action to be taken. First to submit or be rendered unable to fight loses. Any questions?" A set of negative head shakes before he raised his wand. "Begin!" He leaped back just as he said this and erected the proper dueling shields for the spectators. Not several seconds afterwards the duel began, and it was not a pretty one.

Both combatants were skilled, but unfortunately for Lucius he was fighting a losing battle. Harry did not toy with him, but he did not simply end the duel. While he had traveled through the time stream, there was one thing that was always constant, and that was the presence of the Deathly Hallows. As he had been master in his previous years, he was master upon his arrival to the past. This was the reason the duel was as short as it was. Barely 5 minutes of trading spells, most of which was Harry trying to find a way to make it seem less like a child versus an adult, and more like an even match. He found his opening under a over-powered piercing hex and retaliated with a blinding hex and the choking curse. Lucius, too occupied with the lack of air, was unable to defend against the disarming hex and the stunning spell right after.

"Winner! Mr. Potter!" Cried Duel Master Flitwick, and there was scattered applause as Harry bowed politely. He got off of the platform and was rewarded with a kiss from Narcissa, smiling softly and returning it with gusto. The rest of the year, and the rest of his life was looking up. He nodded more to himself than anyone else, he was glad he took the gamble coming back. He had not expected to get betrothed to his once hated rival's mother before that, but well... you took what you could.

* * *

AN: And, that's it. I didn't have anywhere else to go with that. *Shrug.* Regardless, hope it was, OK for anyone who reads it.


	21. Snippet 24: Before It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or it's affiliates.

AN: Well, here is my take on a Harry raises Tom story, hope it goes well. Enjoy if you can.

* * *

Snippet #24: Before it Begins

London England, Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries, Veil Room, 2029, 6:50am

Harry Potter, head of the Department of Mysteries, glanced at his analog watch again. He had ten minutes before he could activate the ritual, the ritual that would hurl him back. Back to before everything went to hell, to before the Merlin forsaken prophecy! Sweet lord that messed everything up, but no, he was going back further than that. He sighed as he looked at the ritual again, making sure everything was in place. He nodded to himself and then took out the wand that his friends had seen him snap, the wand that had him wielding the power over death itself.

"I, Harry James Potter, Master of Death, do call upon my servant." He intoned in his much deeper, more mature voice. It didn't take long for his servant to appear, coming from the veil itself. Death's voice was, as expected, otherworldly and bone chilling. Harry, however, was immune.

"What does my master ask of me." Asked the tall, cloaked figure, after a low, respectful bow.

"Your master has need of your power, your power over life and death. Your power to keep those away from what they need not interfere." He glanced back at the door to the veil room, then back at his servant. "The ritual I am to begin will attract attention. Attention I do not need, it would disrupt the ritual." He sighed and looked at death, floating there without a sound, until he responded.

"So be it, Master. None shall disturb you, living or dead, until your ritual is complete. I shall meet you, master, upon your arrival." Death spoke this, starting to glide away from their master, only to stop when Harry spoke.

"I thought the hallows would not join me, Death." He stated, more than asked, but the question was there.

"You are my master, until I must claim you myself. No force on heaven or earth can change that, not even altering time." Death spoke, calmly explaining this to their master before going to do as he was tasked.

Harry just nodded then went back to his last check, then he looked at his watch. Six minutes to seven, he needed to start. He held his wand up like a maestro at an orchestra and started the long, intricate spell he had committed to memory over the last seven years. It was ancient Mayan, and it took him five years just to learn the damned language, but it would all be worth it. He kept up the incantation, the ritual circle slowly lighting up as he did so, and it was then he heard the door being banged on. The Department had safe-guards in place for these reasons, most rituals were banned, all labeled dark. Even his tenure for almost 15 years and minister did nothing to waylay the dark prejudice, it sickened him.

"Harry! HARRY! What are you doing!?" Came a voice from behind him, but he didn't turn, nor did he stop speaking and weaving the ancient spell. He felt, more than heard, the spell come towards him, but it didn't connect. The small, stone island the Veil was on was protected by a field of raw magic, from death itself, nothing would harm him. He listened to the others who entered after his old friend, Hermione, but he kept up his spell.

"Merlin he's gone dark! Someone stop him! That is a class 5 dark ritual." He heard from semi-retired senior Unspeakable Algernon Croaker, and then the spells increased. The shield did not falter, however, nothing could overpower death. Death was all powerful, save for one every few centuries, who was worthy. Two minutes, Harry knew this, the spell was exactly 5 minutes long, and it would be down to the very last second. He almost faltered, when a new voice spoke, one not supposed to even be near the ministry.

"Dad, dad! What are you doing?" Came the voice of his first child: Lily Ginerva Potter. He wanted to turn to her and tell her everything would be alright, but he couldn't. Instead he sent a mental command, and he heard her gasp as he continued his spell, his servant speaking to everyone, but centered on her.

"My master will not, and cannot be stopped. His task has started, and he will see it through. Do not fret for his soul, it is far from darkness, but it is not light." Death spoke, in his chilling voice, and he tilted his head when a few Patroni collided with his spectral form, but did nothing. Instead he caressed the silvery forms and then fortified the barrier again, though with no real reason.

"I shall meet you soon, master. Journey safely." As death said this the last second ticked away, and with a blinding corona of light, the circle erupted as did everything else in the room. Then there was nothing but blackness once the light left, nothing but what would never be again.

~BiB~

Hadrian Charles Peverell appeared in a blinding white flash, and he groaned deeply as he slowly sat up, blinking to clear his head and vision as he did so. He took a deep, fortifying breath and was then helped up by his servant. He shuddered and wobbled a bit on his feet, looking at the familiar form death preferred to take on earth.

"Welcome back, Master. I told you I would be here, did I not?" Death asked, and Hadrian could swear there was a teasing inflection to the question, and he chuckled softly as he heard it.

"Yes, yes you did, Death. Now, what year is it? I aimed for 1929, did I make it?" He let go of his servant as he asked, taking his wand out and looking around what was clearly Peverell manor.

"Yes, my master, you have made it. However." There was a chime of an old grandfather clock that interrupted Death, but he then continued. "It is now 1930, Happy New Year, master." It sounded like death was grinning with his words, but the cloak was always up.

"Thank you, death." He chuckled softly and shook his head, then he thought softly. That meant that Riddle had just turned four, and that was perfect. He wanted to pick him up immediately, but he needed to get himself situated in this time. "I am sure you have important things to do, Death, you may go." The omnipresent being nodded and then faded away. Hadrian then turned to look at the bedroom he was in and notice it was spotless, and he grinned. "Elves!"

There were twin pops in front of him, and standing there were two sets of elves. It seemed they had been together when he called them, and currently they were wearing the shoddy pillow cases that signified their servitude. He raised an eyebrow and they gasped before they bowed low, not looking up until he spoke.

"I shall need to know the name of my elves, and the explanation as to why they are wearing such terrible... terrible uniforms. You are servants to the house of Peverell, not common, free and disgraced elves." He spoke in the firm tones of the Lord he was, and the first elf to speak was a female, clearly in charge of the four.

"Master Peverell, I be Daisy. My sister be Yancy, and my brothers be Bovet and Kist." Said elf, Daisy, spoke before continuing. "We's be wearing what our small time master be telling, but nows that we have no need for hims, we can be wearings what you be wanting us too, Master." The elf finished speaking before bowing again.

"And who is your former, small time master, Daisy?" Harry asked, interested to say the least, it was Kist who spoke.

"That be Lord Lestrange, Master Peverell." The name Lestrange was spoken with venom, and Hadrian smirked gently at that.

"Ah, I see, and I understand. Well, your master has returned, and he wishes to see you out of those rags. You are Peverell elves, not common Lestrange rabble. Attend to your duties; see that the manor is kept as well as you have been on your free time. I will be bringing a child soon, and he will have needs I am sure." The elves gasped at his words, excited for a young one to care for, and then with bows they were off. Hadrian stroked his chin and then went about taking a tour of the house, he needed to be acquainted with it before he got his new charge.

~BiB~

It was February 3rd when Hadrian was finally able to go to Wool's Orphanage; the ministry was a huge pain in the ass, even more so than in his time. He would work to change that, he held several seats due to his lineage now. He was thankful that the goblins were quicker with their dealings; they took blood, gave him his papers, and set him off. That was it, no conspiring, red tape, bothersome run-arounds or anything. He liked that about them, and he would see if he could help them as well. He came up to the main desk and smiled softly at the younger woman behind the desk, clearing his throat softly, and waiting for her to look up.

"Good morning." He glanced at the little name-plate. "Barbara. I would like to speak to Mrs. Cole, I have come to the conclusion that my life is less than vibrant, and due to my... sterility, I cannot grace my wife with a child. I wish to rectify this, and I know that there is bound to be a child who can help our home be full of life once more." He smiled at her, his voice just as deep as it was when he left his original time. She blinked softly, and then frowned in sympathy when Hadrian spoke of his 'affliction'.

"I will see if Mrs. Cole is available, give me one moment, sir." Barbara spoke, and Hadrian nodded gently, hands behind his back, waiting patiently. She got up and went to the back, and Hadrian was glad he only had to wait about five minutes before an older woman came out with Barbara. She seemed like a kind, matronly woman, but he knew looks could be deceiving.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Cole, to whom do I have the honor of speaking?" She spoke gently, but there was a tone in her voice that basically said 'don't waste my time.' Hadrian smiled softly and bowed his head.

"My apologies. I am Lord Hadrian Charles Peverell, and as I told Barbara here, I wish to take a child home with me. To liven up the dreary halls of my manor." He added a little compulsion to his words, and smiled when the non-magical female nodded and gestured for him to follow. Some might think this wrong, but they didn't know what he had been through before coming this way. He followed Mrs. Cole in silence, until they got to an office. She took out several files, on several different children, but he only had eyes for one of said files. He played the game, though, reading through them all and the like. However, he kept returning to Riddle's file, as if infinitely interested.

"This young child, Tom, I would like to speak with him. It says here he just turned four, he seems to be the perfect age, really." He smiled widely at the matron, who seemed to scowl a bit before she nodded and got up. She told Hadrian to wait, and he did, sitting back softly and lightly touching his hidden wand with his opposite hand as they were close together. Even if he had to take his wand out and take care of a few things, he was going to be leaving with Tom this morning.

It took a few more minutes, but Mrs. Cole came back with a young Tom, and it took Hadrian a lot of his considerable willpower not to picture the monster he had become in his original time. Instead was a young, bright eyed young boy, eager to see someone he would be able to live with.

"You must be Tom!" Hadrian grinned, causing the boy to nod. "And how old are you, Tom?" He asked gently, getting on one knee, to be level with the smiling child.

"I am four! My birthday was... uhm, a month ago?" He seemed to think, looking at Mrs. Cole who nodded curtly. "Yeah!" He giggled softly, not noticing that a wave of Hadrian's hand had the matron leaving so they could get to know each other.

He spoke with the boy, learning rather quickly that he was still untainted by the world, and bullies that would arise and torment him. He was a smart child for his age, knowing he had no mother or father to care for him, but he didn't know why. Hadrian would explain that to him later, when he was old enough. Hadrian smiled after about half an hour with the child before he nodded, as if coming to a decision.

"Alright, Tom, I want you to go to your room, and pack up, OK? I need to talk to Mrs. Cole, I know I have a room just perfect for you." He smiled at the gasp of happiness from the child, getting a hug before he ran off to do as he was told. Mrs. Cole came in shortly after and Hadrian looked at her.

"I will be taking Tom with me this morning, Mrs. Cole. He will have a loving, wonderful environment to grow up in. Where are the papers for me to sign?" He smiled, trying to be pleasant, sitting back in his Lord's position, as he liked to call it.

"Just like that, Mr. Peverell?" She asked, almost sneering, getting a glare from him. "You barely spent a half hour with the boy, how do you know he isn't a little terror?" She asked again, this time he sent a little probe of Legilimency into her mind, finding out that she was not concerned, but wanted compensation for making sure the process was expedited. That angered him and with a flick of his wrist his wand was out, and she huffed, showing a brave front.

"What is that? A stick... truly Mr. Peverell, we are adults here, not children." She scoffed and then balked softly at his growl.

"_Imperio_." He pointed the wand at her as he spoke, and her eyes glazed over. She had no way to fight this, and he knew it. "You will get the papers, sign them, stamp them, and make sure everything is taken care of. You will never again mistreat a child, or extort willing parents for money. You will do this as if it is of your own free will." He sat down, adding a little mental memory modification to keep in reinforced for when the Imperius broke after lack of reapplication.

Hadrian watched her shake off the after-affects and then went to get the papers, coming back shortly and bringing a fountain pen with her for the signing. They made short work of the papers, and just as they were about done Tom came back. He had a smile a mile wide, and a bag slung over his shoulder. A small bear cradled in one arm as he waited eagerly.

"Well, Tom, there is one thing left to do." Hadrian spoke, and Tom glanced at him in question. "Well, you see, your last name is Riddle, you know that, right?" Tom nodded at the question, and Hadrian continued. "If you like, we can change that to my last name. You would be Tom Marvolo Peverell. What do you think?" He smiled and Tom gasped gently. He'd get a new home, AND a new name? That was great.

"I'd like to take your name, please, Mr. Peverell." Tom said, his age coming into play with the not so common last name.

"It's settled then, Tom. You don't have to call me Mr. Peverell though; you can use sir if you like." He said this as he wrote down Tom's new last name, smiling softly as he did so. "Maybe, one day if you like, you can even call me father." He smiled again and gave the child a kiss on the head, sighing to himself at the change he had already created. There would no longer be a Voldemort, and that was alright with Hadrian, quite alright indeed. He would raise Tom; help him be a good person, a wonderful man in his years. There would be no blood war, no magical blood dropping for stupid pure-blood propaganda. He got the adoption papers to keep as record, as other papers were kept with the matron. With that the two of them left the orphanage and went to Peverell manor, where their new lives started.

~BiB~

Seven year old Tom Peverell bit his lip in worry; worry that his father would be upset with him. Worry that he would be returned to the orphanage. Sure, there was no real evidence of such a thing, but a young child had fears that most adults couldn't fathom as they aged. He picked up the small green garden snake he had been talking to, and carried it into the manor. He knew he was a wizard, it had been explained to him on his 5th birthday when he turned his father's hair orange in a small tantrum, but some things could be bad.

"Father?" Tom asked, after finding said man in his study. He was doing paperwork, and while normally he did not like being disturbed, Tom felt this was important.

"My son, what is it?" Asked Hadrian, soft and gentle, as always with his son unless he had to be a stern parent.

"I... found out something new about me today." Hadrian raised an eyebrow at his son's words, but didn't interrupt him. "I." He paused. "This is Sanayasha. She is a garden snake that likes to weave through our begonias and roses, and she compliments us on our heavy frog and garden mouse population." He was well spoken for his age, having devoured book after glorious book. He was like a sponge, and he loved every word he got to enjoy.

"Is that so, Tom? And how did you find this out?" Hadrian asked, already knowing the answer, but this was an important step for the two of them.

"She told me, I talked to her." Tom said, nervousness in his voice, but he was slightly relaxed by the soft look in his father's eyes. So far there was nothing there to insinuate a bad response.

"Show me, Tom." Hadrian said, it was not a request, nor was it a demand. Tom nodded and then looked at the snake around his arm.

~_I am speaking to you to show my father the truth, I hope that is alright, beauty_.~ Tom said to the snake, who nodded her consent. He turned back to see his father kneeling before him, caressing the snake's head softly.

~_She is a beautiful lady, my son. Should she wish, the gardens can be her home so long as she desires_.~ Harry spoke to the both of them, smiling at his son's wide eyed stare. ~_You are not alone, my son. What we have is a rare gift, the gift Salazar Slytherin himself boasted. The gift that Parcelus used to help the wounded and sick. Do not be ashamed of it, but do not flaunt it. Let me explain why, my son.~_ And he did, explaining in simpler terms the idiot bigots and misguided fools who ran the Wizarding world (for now.) Their moment of bonding helping to bring them even closer, another marvelous step in the right direction.

~BiB~

Tom sat in his room, reading over his first year text for the upcoming year at Hogwarts. His father had explained to him that Hogwarts would be contacting him, it would be nothing short of criminal to deny such a bright boy a chance to learn. There were other schools, and Hadrian told him of them, but they spent a long time discussing it and decided he would see how he liked Hogwarts before he changed, fi he wished to. Tom was distracted when an owl fluttered in and landed on his desk, barking softly.

"I take it that is for me, sweetness?" Tom asked, reaching over to stroke the plumage of the proud bird, but he got a nod and a soft bark in answer. Tom took the letter and turned it over, seeing emerald ink with simple words.

Mr. T. Peverell  
Second Largest Bedroom  
Peverell Manor  
Unknown

Tom raised an eyebrow at the last line, but then remembered his father told him this manor was unplottable. It was like it did not exist aside from it being a residence. He offered an arm to the bird and it hopped to said arm, getting a gentle caress as Tom made his way to his father's study. A soft knock, followed by an equally soft 'enter' had him coming into the room.

"My letter came, father. I wanted to open it with you." Tom said softly, the bird taking flight and landing on a nearby perch, settling in to rest a bit. Hadrian nodded and smiled, going to the comfortable couch against a wall and sitting with his son to read said letter. IT was the standard Hogwarts letter, and Tom was still kind of surprised as he had already gotten everything the previous week with his father.

"I told you, my son, that you would be accepted." Hadrian said, kissing his son's cheek and getting a small smile in return. He was not quite into the anti-affection age for children, so he did not squirm or make a face. "Now, the only thing we need to get is a wand, and then we can start practicing." Tom nodded at his father's words beaming softly. He couldn't wait to try wand magic, as his father had been teaching him wandless magic since he found Sanayasha. He would be twelve in his first year, but he would still love it anyway, he just knew it.

~BiB~

Hadrian and Tom made sure they had everything, and then Hadrian kneeled in front of his son. Stroking his cheek and neck lightly, eyes just a bit moist.

"My son, you are my pride and joy, and I want nothing for the best for you. I want you to know that you can come to me with anything, anything at all. I might not be as young as I used to be, but I remember my childhood rather well." He chuckled at his son's gentle eye roll. "Please, my son... anything that confuses you, that your professors or peers cannot, or will not answer, let me know. I will always be there for you." He gave his son a hug, still pleased his son returned it, and then they were interrupted by the whistle of the Hogwarts Express.

"This is goodbye until Yule my son, write as often as you can. Good luck, make friends, have fun!" He kissed his cheek and then saw his son bound off into the train, sighing softly as he stood up. He had made so many changes, little and not, but the largest change was giving so many people a chance. Tom Marvolo Riddle was gone, and with him Voldemort. There would be no abuse to turn him hard and evil, no lack of family to show no love, the future was looking bright. He smiled and then after seeing the train vanish around the bend he turned on his heel, disappearing with a soft ~crack~.

* * *

AN: That's my own little trip into the Harry raises Tom line, I hope someone can enjoy it. As always, read and review! There will be another snippet coming at the latest by the 23rd, it is a Christmas themed one, so... yeah. Til then!


	22. Snippet 25: Good Old Saint Nick

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter, nor shall I ever. I make no money from this work of fiction, or anything else I have made.

AN: Alright, so in the spirit of the Holiday Season, I thought of this. I do hope someone can take joy from this. Here we go!

* * *

Snippet #25: Good Old Saint Nick

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was in a good mood, especially given the time of year that it was. It was December 24th, the day before Christmas, and it had been a very fine year. He had some bills passed through the Wizengamot that were rather good for him, and those around him. He was the leader of the light, and he knew what was best for the Wizarding world. He tipped his glass of fine, muggle brandy and took a sip just as the clock struck 12. He sighed and leaned back, sure he should be asleep, but he loved to welcome the new day every year, a nice tradition he had since he was a wee child, from when he still believed in what all children did.

He finished his brandy at around 12:30 am, and he was about to head to bed when several, very important, silver instruments started going berserk. He rushed over to the shelf they were on and frowned deeply, this wouldn't do! No, what was going on? The wards... they were getting tested, forced into. Was Tom back already? Was he exacting his revenge on the last remaining Potter? Dumbledore did not want to waste time waiting to find out, and with his wand in hand, and cloak hugged tightly around him he vanished with a louder than normal ~crack~ from his office.

~GOSN~

Dumbledore arrived on the silent street of Privet Drive; it was the dead of night so he did not expect anyone to be awake. He made his way to the house where the wards rested, #4, and took his wand out. He felt the wards still there, though they were fading, and that was far from good. He entered the house with a silent spell and listened around. Not a creature was stirring... not even a mouse. He was about to raise his wand to cast some spells when he did hear something! It came from the living room, it was soft, a mumbling really, but he heard it. He made his way over and blinked at what he saw, astonished really.

A man, round as he was jolly, sat in an equally large chair. Sitting across from him was none other than Harry Potter, and he was sitting with the happiest grin on his face. The man was adorned in a red suit with white fluff trimming, the equally red and fluffed hat on his head one of the trademarks of the visage. He was speaking with a bit of joy in his voice, his cheeks rosy and teeth pearly white. His eyes twinkled, and for a moment Dumbledore felt insanely Jealous at how spectacular it was! He cleared his head and then his throat softly. Both figures turned to him, the child tilting his head in confusion.

"And whom, might I ask, are you, good sir?" Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly tone, getting a slightly disappointed chuckle from the suited man.

"Dear, dear Albus. A shame on you, really, but alas... you are well on in your years. You, of course, do not recognize me." He spoke softly, and once again Dumbledore was jealous at the tone of voice he often used being thrown back at him tenfold. "However... Harry here knows, don't you Harry?" He grinned and spoke to the child, who nodded enthusiastically, a smile on his face. "Well, why don't you tell your guest who I am, hmm?" He chuckled softly, a set of three short 'ho. ho. ho's" under his breath.

"He's SANTA!" Exclaimed the young Harry Potter, grinning from ear to ear. "He's here to give me presents! I have been a good boy this year." He squirmed in his seat, so excited! What five year old child wouldn't be?

"Santa, my good man? Surely, you would not abuse the trust and mind of a child?" Dumbledore spoke, sighing as if disappointed. All he got in return was a chuckle from the other man.

"Ah, a shame that those who age forget how to believe. I am truly Santa Claus, Father Christmas, Pere Noel, Babbo Natale, The man in the big red suit, with matching belly." He chuckled, those signature 'ho's' again, belly wobbling as if filled with jelly. Albus drew his wand and was surprised to speechlessness when a soft snap from the large man had the wand soaring into his hand.

"Now, now, Albus. You should know better!" He chastised, and Dumbledore felt ashamed. "You, of all people, should remember just how much magic is in the hands of one such as myself. Now, where were we?" He turned to the smiling Harry. "Ah, yes! Tell me, little man, what do you want for Christmas?" He grinned, asking Harry the question, and then leaning back and patting his knee. Harry gasped but was quick to scramble up and sit on the offered knee.

"Will... will I get it if I ask?" The young, now nervous, child asked. With a smile, and a definite nod from Kris Kringle, Harry spoke. "I, uhm.. if it's ok, I'd like a good family." He wriggled and wrung his hands together. "T-The Dursley's don't really like me that much, and my cupboard is getting smaller because I'm getting bigger." He frowned but then looked up hopefully at Santa. The man, for all he was worth, had a smile on his face. Yet, in his heart he felt sadness, for this young child... and anger for the man in the doorway.

"Well, what kind of Santa would I be if I denied such a wonderful child, hmm? You've been good all year, Harry, and you earned your gift. I am afraid it's the only one I can give you though, I hope you don't mind." He spoke gently, and Harry shook his head vehemently. He was going to get a family! That was all he ever wanted!

"Good then. Now, I know it's late, and it's way past your bedtime... but I have something for you." He put a finger to his lips as if it was a big secret, and then gave Harry a Christmas cookie, it was a reindeer and Harry gasped softly. "Go on, eat it." He smiled as Harry bit into it, savoring the sweet as if he had never gotten one before, and in truth he never had. He ate it quickly, but enjoyed it nonetheless. It was not a minute later that he was sleeping against the large, red suited man.

"Now, Albus." He turned to the man who dared not move, as he had no wand, and spoke. "I will be taking young Mr. Potter here. He will be raised in a good home. He will be happy, healthy, and most important of all... loved." Santa spoke, finality in his voice as he did so, not liking the frown on Dumbledore's face.

"I am afraid I cannot allow that, my good sir. There are powers here that well, must be kept in place." He nodded lightly, a soft smile to his face, getting a sigh from the man in front of him.

"You mean the wards based on love? No, the wards are losing power as we speak; Harry has no love here, and got none in return. Where he will be, he will be much happier, safer. I will make sure of it." He got up, cradling the boy against him. "I may perhaps see you at another time, Albus, or not... we shall see." He smiled and with a gentle tweak to his own nose, Santa and Harry Potter vanished in a puff of glittering dust. It was then Dumbledore heard the ringing of sleigh bells, as well as the much louder, extremely Jolly:

"HO, HO, HO! Merry Christmas!" Dumbledore rushed outside to see the sleigh vanish into the clouds, then he felt the magic of the man and his sleigh leave the area, he was gone. He frowned softly but felt his wand in his hand once more, a note attached to it.

"_Next time you are naughty, you do not get it back. ~S.C._" Dumbledore read the note and sighed, what was he going to do now?

~GOSN~

Harry James Potter-Claus was sitting down in a previously empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express, sipping some cocoa momma Claus packed for him, enjoying the scene of students saying farewell to their parents and the like. Having been personally put on the train by his adoptive parents, he did not feel a lick of jealously or longing. He knew his birth parents had loved him, and knew it in his heart that they were happy he was so loved and well cared for. He was told, sternly but with care, to do his best in school. Sure, he had learned a lot of magic while home, but this was wand magic and he was told it would be good to learn this as well.

He could have gone to the Snow-Warden Academy in Canada, or the Alaskan Ice-sheet institute, but he wanted to come to Hogwarts, it was where his parents had gone. He was given a sleigh bell, to call his poppa to him at any time just in case, but he wanted to be as good as he could be on his own. He finished his cocoa and watched the cup vanish, a smile on his face as he was warm on the inside and out. He leaned back and sighed, and then the door opened rather abruptly.

"Hey, can I sit in here, everywhere is full." Said a redheaded child, with a bit of dirt on his nose, who looked just happy to have found a compartment.

"Sure, come on in!" He smiled softly, he had become just as joyous as his poppa over the last six years. Most of the time he was in a good mood and it took quite a bit to get him angry or agitated. "My name is Harry, what's yours?" He held out a hand to the redheaded child.

"Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron said, shaking Harry's hand with a small smile. "S'at hot cocoa I smell?" He sniffed after Harry helped him with his trunk.

"Yes it was, Ron, but I just finished it. My momma only packed enough for me, sorry." He frowned gently; he did love to sha- OH! He reached into his bag and hummed, before taking out a chocolate Santa Claus, handing it to Ron. "I have plenty of those, they are so good." Ron took it with an eagerness only a child can have when dealing with candy. It gave a trademark 'Ho, Ho, Ho!' before Ron bit into it and sighed.

"Oh, that's so good!" He smiled as he ate the chocolate, and through bites thanked Harry for the treat. Harry nodded and waved him off, both of them talking about Hogwarts and other things, mainly quidditch. Ron was fascinated with it, and Harry told him truthfully he just preferred to fly about, not really play any spots. For a moment Ron seemed affronted, but then shrugged it off.

Most of the ride was uneventful, if you didn't count the three interruptions, two about a toad, and one with a boy looking for Harry, but not knowing his full name.

"I heard Harry Potter is on the train, has he been here?" Asked the blonde haired child, who looked as haughty as he was rich. Harry tilted his head and thought for a moment, and decided, why not.

"Well, you got my name mostly correct." Harry spoke, making Ron's eyes widen. He had been talking to Harry Bloody Potter and he didn't know it!? "It's Potter-Claus; I was adopted by the Claus's." He smiled and extended his hand, getting a shake from the other boy.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He spoke, and Ron was still too stunned to scoff at the name. "There are some families that are... more suitable than others to be around, Potter. I can help you with that, of course." He grinned and Harry frowned.

"Potter-Clause, or Harry if that's easier to remember." He nodded and let go of Draco's hand. "And what do you mean? Everyone's family has the potential to be suitable, but I am always open to make friends. Loads of friends! It's why I came to Hogwarts in the first place." He grinned and then gestured for Draco to sit. The boy declined, and with an upturned nose wandered off.

"What was tha-" Harry began, but was interrupted first by the door closing and then by Ron nearly yelling.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Harry Potter?!" The recovered boy asked, and Harry just shrugged.

"Eh, didn't seem all that important, really. And like I said, it's Potter-Claus. Or... just, Harry, like you've been calling me." He smiled and wriggled in his seat, hoping the conversation changed direction. Thankfully it did and the rest of the trip was uneventful.

~GOSN~

"Potter-Claus, Harry!" Said Minerva McGonagall in a clear, loud voice as she read the name of the next child to be sorted. Students and teachers alike gasped and whispered as Harry moved forward was... he skipping? He smiled with a gentle bow to the Deputy Headmistress and then sat on the stool. Not ten seconds on his head and the hat screamed out.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry got off the stool and returned the hat, his tie and trimming changing to the color of the badgers, with a little bit of snow white added in for good measure. He thanked the magic of the castle, nearly as old as his poppa, and went off to his new table. He greeted his new housemates and then watched the rest of the sorting. The kid he met on the train, Draco, went to Slytherin before the hat touched his head, and Harry politely clapped for him.

The feast went underway, and there was nothing at all out of the ordinary, though he did remember the headmaster, and he wondered if he'd want to talk to him. His poppa had mentioned that might happen, and he was prepared for that. As the students were being ushered out by the prefects, Professor McGonagall approached him.

"Mr. Potter-Claus, the headmaster would like to see you in his office." She said softly, a soft glint in her eyes as she looked into the sweet green gaze that had belonged to Lily. As she said this, his head of house came over, and spoke.

"Is that so? Well, I will bring Mr. Potter-Claus there, don't worry Minnie." Pomona Sprout said, making The Deputy head flinch gently at the nickname. She nodded and then went off to talk with her first years. Prof. Sprout gestured to the hall and Harry smiled and followed her. They talked, about all manner of things, and Pomona noted that being around Harry just made her feel in a much better mood. Not that she was in a bad mood to begin with, but it was a good feeling.

"Jelly Bellies." She spoke at the gargoyle to the headmasters office, making the child giggle as one his age would. They came to the door and a soft 'enter' had them entering the office, the Headmaster and Prof. Snape off to the side. The headmaster blinked but then smiled.

"Thank you, Pomona, for bringing Mr. Potter to me. You may go." He said, looking at Harry who was lightly frowning.

"As his head of house, Albus, I shall be staying. I also believe that Mr. Potter-Claus prefers being referred to as such, is that correct?" She spoke, turning to Harry towards the end when she asked, and he nodded with a smile.

"Potter-Claus, very well. Please, have a seat, my boy." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the seat in front of him. Harry frowned again and then reached into his pocket, taking out some snow and blowing it off of his hand. It touched the floor just as he whispered 'chair' and a very comfy chair appeared.

"For you, Professor." He smiled at his head of house, and she smiled and sat down. She wriggled in her seat and looked at Harry.

"It's so very comfy, thank you, Mr. Potter-Claus." Harry nodded at her words and then took a seat.

"Yes, well, a wonderful display of magic, my boy. Tell me, how have you been these past years? I am sure you do not remember me, but I was there when you were taken from your home." Said Dumbledore, going for the grandfather routine, lacing his words with a tone of disappointment and worry.

"I remember you, headmaster, very well actually. I have been wonderful, thank you, but I don't like that tone of voice. Poppa did not take me from my home, I went with him. He granted me my wish, and now I have a family that loves me." He grinned and then offered his head of house a chocolate like he did Ron on the train.

"Ah, be that as it may, Mr. Potter-Claus, it is my duty to inform you that you shall be taken in by another family. Come Christmas, you shall have a new home." He smiled genially as he spoke, and was surprised that Harry did not protest, at least not in the fashion of a child his age.

"I doubt that, Headmaster, but dreams and wishes are good to have. Try to keep them on the doable side, though, those are easier. Is there anything else, headmaster? I am rather tired." Harry spoke, a yawn breaking through his words to show that he was indeed tired. The headmaster frowned, but waved him off. He knew what he was doing, perhaps the Weasley's, yes... they would be a good family for him.

~GOSN~

Due to the presence of the heir of the actual Leader of the Light, the wards around the castle were stronger than ever. They pulsed and pumped with magic, safety and warmth for all the students within its walls. Because of this, the Troll that Quirrel tried to push into the doors was met with an impenetrable field. The troll was less than pleased, and that saw him smashing Quirrel quickly and going back into the forest. The shade that was Voldemort never made it past the ward line, and he was vanquished for good this time.

~GOSN~

Harry was excited, so very... very excited. It was the Yule/Christmas season, and that meant he got to see his poppa, and of course the reindeer! Oh, he couldn't wait! He giggled like the child he was and went to the great hall for breakfast. Two more days, that's all he would have to wait. He could do that, after all, he had waited this long. It was the night before Christmas when the wards of Hogwarts alerted the headmaster that one of his students was missing. He checked the houses and then noticed that it was none other than Harry Potter himself.

The night was spent looking for the child, but to no avail. It was nearly midnight when the faculty finally went to bed, the elves to be on the lookout for the young boy. The faculty and students came into the great hall the next morning to see a marvelous sight indeed. The tree that had been brought in by Hagrid not two days ago was covered with more than just ornaments. It was littered with small gifts for everyone in the castle at the time, not to mention sweets and small singing snowmen and reindeer.

To top it all off, Harry Potter-Claus sat on a chair off to the side, with none other than his poppa: Santa Claus! Children, both young and old, gasped at the sight, and their eyes were wide with wonderment. Harry laughed at something Santa said and the audience was gifted with a merry 'Ho, Ho, Ho.' from the jolly man. He turned and smiled standing and spreading his arms in a wide arc before dramatically bowing.

"Merry Christmas, my oh so good children!" He grinned after that, and the students sent him a 'Merry Christmas' in return, earning a wide, genuine smile from the embodiment of the season.

"Mr. Potter, there you are. I will have you know that there was quite a fuss looking for you last night." Dumbledore said, tsk'ing softly. He did not get a response from Harry, however, but his poppa.

"Now, now, Mr. Dumbledore. You are well aware it is Potter-Claus, was the coal this year not warning enough?" Asked Santa, getting a gasp from the students. Dumbledore got **coal**!? The old man had the decency to look sheepish, but Santa was not done. "Besides, what would my sleigh ride be without my son, hmm? It just wouldn't be the same at all! Enough of that, elves!" He spoke firmly, but happily. The elves of Hogwarts popped in and at seeing him they bowed with large grins on their faces.

"My friends, please, breakfast must be served to these famished children and staff." He said politely, the elves squeaking and nodding before they all popped off to do just that.

The rest of the morning, hell, the rest of the day was spent with merriment and wonder. From Santa sharing stories, to giving even more personal gifts, it was a day the students, and staff, of Hogwarts wouldn't soon forget. It seemed that with Harry Potter-Claus here, they could look forward to this every year, and they were ok with that.

* * *

AN: SO, that's it. Something short, and just... festive, I like to think. Hope someone can enjoy it, read, review, please. A merry Christmas to any who celebrate it. Happy Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa, or whatever other holiday anyone celebrates! Toodles for now.


	23. Snippet 26: The World Serpent

Disclaimer: It still has not changed since the first time I mentioned it. I do not own Harry Potter, and I never will.

AN: This idea came to me after thinking about the scene that starts this particular one shot. Do enjoy if at all possible. Going to be dark, so fair warning. I wont do anything too graphic, but I am not going to be all sunshine and buttercups like I usually am (well, comparatively). So, some people might notice it, but at the end here it seems a bit rushed. I wanted to get this out before the idea died. Sorry about that.

* * *

Snippet #26: The World Serpent.

_"But Lockhart wasn't listening._

_Three - two - one- go! he shouted._

_Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, Serpensortia!_

_The end of his wand exploded."_ (Borrowed from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets)

There was a near literal explosion, and the 12 year old Malfoy scion gasped as he had to hold onto his wand tightly as a serpent emerged. He wanted to scare Potter, to call forth a viper, or perhaps a python, but this... this was not what he wanted! A snake as thick as he was, and already surpassing 20 feet poured from his wand. If anyone were to re-view this event they would see magic pouring into the young boy from the castle, a freak accident. The snake, spiked and almost demonic looking, reared up and let out not a hiss... but a roar. A roar that rattled the great hall, that made the unbreakable windows crack and bend. It snarled and looked about, anger and power radiating from it.

~Who dares? Who dares summon the World Serpent! Who dares call forth Jörmungandr?!~ Said snake snarled out, but only one person in the entire hall could understand him, and his head snapped to said person when they spoke.

~Jörmungandr? As in the bringer of Ragnarok?~ Came the words of Harry Potter, confused, scared, but insanely curious.

~You speak the tongue, older than the lands themselves. Yes, child, speaker... I am he who shall bring upon the darkness. Why have I been summoned?~ Spoke the entity that would someday end the world as it was known.

~A rival... child, brought you into this realm, great serpent. To perhaps frighten me, or seriously harm me.~ Harry said, huffing softly before blinking. ~Wait, what tongue am I speaking? Is it not the Queen's English?~ Harry asked, the large being laughing deeply, and though he was a snake it came out in a demonic tone, tempered with a growl at the end.

~You speak the language of the serpents, the language I saw fit to gift very few mortals.~ He then started to shrink, to the size of a slightly larger than average ball python. The world serpent slithered up Harry's body with ease, draping over his shoulders and lightly encircling his upper torso. ~You shall be my translator, while I discover a way to return to my position around the world. While it was said that should I release my tail, the world would end, that is not the truth. Now, take me to feed, it has been countless ages since I have feasted.~ Jörmungandr said, letting Harry walk off the stage with him.

"Potter! Where do you think you're going?" Came the biting tone of Prof. Snape. Harry turned back, looking at his professor with a sneer worthy of the dour man himself.

"I am taking my esteemed guest, Jörmungandr, to the kitchens. He is hungry, and I am not about to disappoint him." With those words he turned and made his way towards the kitchens, the angry hissing on the large snake around his shoulders keeping others from intercepting him. It took a wide mouthed snarl/growl with venom dripping fangs to keep the potions master at bay, he then turned to go to the headmasters office instead of following the young boy, this was worrisome to say the least.

~TWS~

The elves were more than happy to serve the previously monumental serpent, as they knew he was far beyond magic as a whole. It would take an equally powerful being, such as his prophesied destroyer, to even hope to harm him. Harry was sitting, having a rather deep conversation with the serpent when the doors to the kitchen almost slammed open. Standing in the doorway, wands drawn were all fours heads of house, the newest DADA teacher, Hagrid and Dumbledore.

"Harry, my boy, what are you doing?" Said Dumbledore, his grandfatherly tone barely there, tempered with fear and apprehension, as well as a bit of disappointment. "Release the snake and come over here slowly, we do not want you getting harmed." He smiled, trying to disarm the child with said smile, and he sent a compulsion into his words to help, not seeing that the aura around the snake kept it from even touching the child.

"I'm fine, thank you, Headmaster. Jörmungandr and I were just enjoying a meal, and since it is a Saturday, I don't have to worry about classes." Harry smiled as he said this, a hard glint to his eyes.

"I must insist, my boy." Began Dumbledore, surprised at the glare and near growl that came not from the snake, but from the 12 year old child in front of him.

"I am not your boy, headmaster. I have not been your boy since you sent me home to my relatives last summer. Since you decided that I had to live in bloody hell on earth for ten years. Since you decided to hire a fraud as a professor to teach one of the most important classes in this bloody school!" He snarled softly, huffing as his new companion coiled around him and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Was there anything else, headmaster?" His last word was spoken with not even barely concealed disdain.

"Har-" Dumbledore was cut off by a snarl from the angry child. "Mr. Potter... please, see reason. What I did was for your best interests, I assure you. Please, move from the snake, he is tainting you. Clearly he seeps dark magic, and it is corrupting your very core." He needed to get that snake away from his weapon! He could see it, feel the darkness pooling from every scale of the large snake, and it seemed to be absorbing into Harry.

"No, I don't think I will, headmaster. I like it, I feel safe, warm... protected. More than I can ever remember." Harry spoke softly, stroking the head of the serpent around his shoulder, getting a pleased growl. "I am going to have Jörmungandr with me at all times now, I quite like the thought of that..." He smiled as he trailed.

"Ah, do not worry, I shall handle this. Just a demon serpent from the Australian Outback, not a problem." Said Prof. Lockhart, and before anyone could stop him he fired a blue spell at the large serpent and child it was coiled around. The spell hit the scales of the beast, doing absolutely nothing but agitating the serpent who hissed a few times, and then Harry smiled.

"Congratulations, Prof. Lockhart, you are the first." Harry said, and Lockhart tilted his head before he let out a squeal worthy of the most frightened of rodents. The snake, mid launch, grew four times its current size and with a massive bite devoured the professor. It returned to its previous state and in doing so compressed, and crunched the previous Defense professor into nothing. He licked his lips, a little blood spilling out, and then seemed to settle on Harry's shoulders.

"Anyone else foolish enough to anger the bringer of Ragnarok?" Harry asked, standing up and starting to walk towards the door, the adults moving to the side, shocked and fearful of their own lives. "I didn't think so. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see if I have any friends left." He snorted and left, stroking the head of the serpent gently as he did so, sharing a silent conversation with it.

"A-Albus?" Came the frightened words of Prof. McGonagall.

"We must do all that we can to get Harry away from that serpent. Before it is too late. Already I can see his core darkening, being corrupted, tainted by whatever foul magic surrounds that beast." With those words he went off, frowning to himself. What he did not tell the adults was that Harry had always had an affinity for dark magic, ever since he was born. That is why Dumbledore knew he was the equal of Tom, while the prophecy was meant for him and not the Longbottom child. Plans had to be made, altered, worked around. Things needed to be fixed, for the greater good.

~TWS~

Harry almost stalked through the corridors of Hogwarts, ghost and student alike moving from his path, and he was kind of OK with that. He looked at the entrance to his common room and the Fat lady squeaked and glanced at him.

"Courage under fire." He said, that being the password for the week, and she nodded and swung open, looking at him fearfully.

~Ha-ha, she can feel my magic. It is dark, and rich, she knows not to cross you.~ Said Jörmungandr from around his neck, chuckling softly. Harry nodded and smiled, it was amusing.

~I want to thank you, by the way, again, for allowing me to stay with you. I really do feel safer, protected.~ Harry spoke sincerely, gently petting the serpent who hummed in acknowledgement and enjoyment.

~I will not say that I am your servant, but as you speak the tongue and do not demand of me, then I shall remain. I also do find it pleasing that those who would control you fear me, and the influence I have upon you.~ Jörmungandr chuckled softly, grinning to himself. Before Harry could ask about said influence he was nearly barreled over by a bushy haired missile.

"Harry! Oh god, are you alright? You just left the great hall with that... g-great big snake." The last word from Hermione's mouth was a squeak as she noticed said snake still around Harry, who smiled gently. She whispered, fearful but still concerned. "Are you alright, Harry? It isn't hurting you, is it?" She was lightly fingering her wand, but Harry's hand on her shoulder placated her slightly.

"No, no I'm fine, Hermione." He smiled and gave her a one armed hug. Though it had only been an hour, maybe two, the darkness seeping into him gave him a gentle confidence, and it was boosting by the minute. "Jörmungandr here is my... well, not exactly my friend, but it might get there." He smiled and she nodded and then her eyes went wide.

"I hear you call him that in the great hall… is it really him? The World Serpent?" Hermione asked, paling softly at the implications of that. Harry nodded and she giggled, almost hysterically before slumping into a heap onto the floor. Harry blinked and with the help of Fred and George, helped her up onto the couch.

"Don't be alarmed Harry old chap..."

"Yes, do try not to be alarmed."

"But it just so happens that you have..."

"...a great Bloody snake on your shoulders!" Both Weasley twins spoke, finishing off that last bit together, fearfully glancing at the snake.

"Yeah, mate... you going to be ok?" Asked Ron from the side, also fearful of the large serpent. However, he was Harry's friend, and well... if Harry had a snake, then I guess that was ok. Sure, he spoke Parseltongue like Slytherin, and You-know-who, but well... this was Harry!

"Yeah, guys. I'm great... best I have ever been." Harry smiled at his friends, and then smiled even more when people came over to ask about the large creature. He didn't care what anyone said; so far this was the best thing to happen to him.

~TWS~

~Jörmungandr?~ Asked Harry, a little later in the day, around Dinner time to be exact.

~What is it, child?~ The serpent asked from his place around Harry's body, not asleep, but relaxing.

~Are you.. corrupting me?~ Harry asked tentatively, he wanted to know, no he needed to know.

~Yes, and no, child. My body, my magic is dark by nature. I am not evil, but I have a destiny, a fate to destroy the world. I cannot go against the design of the universe, however that does not make my intentions sinister.~ Jörmungandr replied, looking at Harry now. ~Your body, your core, is grey by nature. It is your education, what you are taught, that changes it to light or dark. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise. Do you understand?~ The serpent finished with a question, Harry stroking his chin lightly in thought. For a being that would destroy the world, he was not as snappish or rude as one would think.

~I think so, Jörmungandr. Your own magic, plentiful and the like, is seeping into my own to change it?~ Harry asked softly, stroking the serpent still.

~Once again, child, yes and no. I am not changing your magic, I am bringing it to the affinity in which you were born. I can sense magic, taste it, manipulate it, so I know that you were not born with grey magic. It is dark, delicious and plentiful, and I will make sure that it continues to grow.~ He growled in answer to Harry, inhaling deeply, the scent of darkness folding into the child was intoxicating. It was refreshing that while his magic was dark, his mind and core was innocent. He would tell Harry later, when he could understand it more, but he had also rid the child of the corrupting darkness in his scar. He would deal with the rest of it another time, what was mortal dark magic to a being such as him?

~TWS~

Albus Dumbledore was in a quandary, and he did not like that, not one bit. He was supposed to be in control, at all times, and he was far from it right now. At least when it came to Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy-who-lived, his weapon. That creature, the immortal beast, was always around him. Always pouring magic into the boy's body, making the greyness he had inflicted upon him in his youth grow darker, and that would ruin everything! Harry needed to be a light child, so what if it caused him discomfort, it was for the greater good. He groaned and leaned back, he had to think. He was almost two hundred years old, he could figure something out. It didn't help that there was a Basilisk on the loose. Oh yes, he knew about it, but now that Harry would probably have nothing to do with it, he had to deal with it.

Dumbledore was unaware of it, but his plans, his life was about to get much worse.

~TWS~

Jörmungandr never left Harry's side, not even when he was in the air on his broom. The serpent just shrank and coiled tighter around the child, not that he minded at all. Christmas came and went, and Harry, as well as his serpentine protector, were surprised when not only did Harry get a Weasley sweater, but so did Jörmungandr, it was amusing to see him in the bright, festive sweater with the deep green "J" on it. He wore it only for that day, however, but Harry kept it regardless. The new year came and went, and on a cool May afternoon Harry was in the library with Hermione and Ron when Jörmungandr hissed and looked towards the doors.

~What is it, my friend?~ Harry asked the serpent that was slowly losing his grip on the child, moving from his body.

~Another serpent comes into my halls, staining my walls and floors with his scent! I will not have it!~ He snarled as he left Harry's body he got larger, to the point that he barely made it out of the door before he grew yet again. The students of the library heard an angry roar and loads of hissing, though only Harry heard what was being said.

~You DARE enter my halls, beast? Corrupted, controlled, conspiring against powers that are not yours!~ That voice belonged to Jörmungandr, the next one though was familiar, Harry had heard it in the walls.

~Great serpent, I am simply following the orders of my master. Clearing these halls of filth, listen to him, he is wise and speaks truths!~ The other serpent, a Basilisk (known because Hermione did love her research), spoke with reverence yet its own fanatical devotion to it's master.

~Where is your master? So that I might DEVOUR him!? Speak, serpent!~ Jörmungandr hissed, so very angry.

~I am here, mighty World Serpent, there is no need to devour me. Come, let us speak, shall we?~ The new voice was older, but probably only a few years older than Harry. His voice, he could hear it was a he, was silky, smooth... very disarming.

~Speak now, specter, my patience grows thin!~ Another angry hiss from Jörmungandr, and the new voice spoke again.

~Of course, of course. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. I am a mere specter now, but soon I will gain my full strength once more. When I do so, I can purge the world of the unclean, and we can rule together!~ The voice, Tom, spoke and what he got in return was a low growl.

~If I chose to rule this world, I would not need a petty, insignificant mortal to do it! I do not like those who believe themselves better than others, those who do not understand that we all shall succumb to the abyss, even I shall one day visit my sister in Helheim. I have grown tired of you, speaker.~ With those words Harry and the others in the library heard a painful, echoing scream, and then one last set of hissing.

~Go, into the forest with you serpent. Your bond is broken, so as I say.~ Jörmungandr spoke, the other serpent hissing a quick affirmation and then leaving. ~You, fire haired child, into the athenaeum with you.~ The World Serpent spoke, and then he shrank to his more manageable size. The library occupants were treated to the sight of the World Serpent coming in alongside a shy, and rather pale (well more than usual) Ginny Weasley. She was immediately grabbed in a hug from her brother Ron, and Jörmungandr coiled around Harry.

~She will heal, tell her sibling to bring her to the healer.~ The serpent spoke, humming and closing his eyes as he was gently caressed.

"Ron." Harry spoke, getting a look from his friend he continued. "Take Ginny to Madam Pomfrey, she needs to be looked over." Ron nodded and took his shivering sister out of the library, Harry turning to Hermione. "Basilisk is gone, Jörmungandr took care of it." He sat down and leaned back, he hoped the rest of the year went without so much as a hiccup, though knowing his luck he'd be wrong. However, he had friends, new and old, that would be with him through it all.

* * *

AN: Well, that's it. Like I said in the first AN, the end is a bit rushed, I just had nothing else to add, unfortunately. As always, read, review, and enjoy if you can. Till next time.


	24. Snippet 27: The World Serpent (Cont)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, though I wish it did.

AN: So, a few people have asked for it in reviews, and well, it helped my muse a bit, so here is part two of the previous snippet. Got a decent bit of story in my head to add, so it might get over-indulgent and convoluted, sorry if it is. It might not be, we'll see. Enjoy if you can.

* * *

Snippet 27: The World Serpent (continued)

The rest of the year went just as Harry had hoped, without a hiccup. Exams were exams, and with a little suggestion from his constant companion, Harry decided against the 'easy' classes. He would be taking one more class than normal, but that was fine. He could handle it, especially since he was going to be less enthused with Quidditch. He loved the game, but Wood was, well Wood was crazy.

Unfortunately for Harry, however, he had to return to the Dursley's, as Dumbledore was his magical guardian and he said so. Fortunately, however, he would not be alone. He would have his wonderful new companion, Jörmungandr, to keep him company and perhaps curb the Dursley's, though it would be mostly Vernon. He shook his head as he was sitting on the train back to King's Cross, friends chatting and thinking about the next year coming up. It was going to be a good one, he hoped, and hoped yet again that the defense teacher was not a complete waste of time.

He stepped out onto the non-magical side of King's Cross and held in a frown at his uncle, and his Aunt. It was odd that she was there; usually it was just his uncle. He wouldn't question it, and Jörmungandr was tucked away in his overly large shirt as he tugged his feather light trunk behind him.

"Come on, boy. We haven't got all day. We want to be home for our son when he returns from his actual school." Vernon spoke, barely containing the vitriol in his voice as he said it. Harry mumbled a 'yes Uncle Vernon', but not before he noticed his aunt flinch ever so slightly at the tone in Vernon's voice. They got into the car, after Harry loaded his trunk in the boot, and were then no their way to Number 4 Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon said nothing, but Harry could tell by the way he clenched the steering wheel that he was enraged, and it was probably directed at Harry. Unbeknownst to the two adults in the car, their 'silent' nephew was having a rather serious conversation with a shrouded serpent.

~TWS~

~I remember you informing me, child, that your Aunt was non-magical. I see otherwise.~ The bringer of Ragnarok spoke, humming in thought. He watched as Harry's eyed snapped to him, and then to his aunt, and then returning.

~What? No. She's a non-magical, she was always jealous of my mother, that's what I heard from Vernon.~ Harry said, confused, yet at the same time not. This was not some guessing wizard, this was a being of nigh incomprehensible power.

~It is bound, almost painfully so. Her core shifts and fluxuates, it causes her body to mal-form, twist into the visage she is right now.~ Jörmungandr spoke, flicking his tongue gently and humming. ~I can remove it from her, and she can use her magic. Yes... it has been bound for quite some time, child. At the very earliest, her birth.~ He hummed again and then growled softly, but did not tell Harry why.

~Maybe she'll treat me better if she is magical. That would be nice.~ Harry mumbled more to himself, but got a nod gently from the serpent regardless. They spent the rest of the ride in silence, gentle hissing coming from the serpent every so often as he thought, and inspected, keeping his thoughts to himself for now.

~TWS~

"Get out, boy! I have chores for you to do before Dudley gets home. Put your trunk in the cupboard and get to the den." Vernon nearly bellowed before he opened the door to get out. "Pet, some tea please." He spoke to his wife, who nodded softly and went to do that.

~I will need you, as always child, to translate for me. Do as he says, however, until he arrives in this den he speaks of.~ Harry nodded at the words, Vernon thinking it was towards him. While he did not speak English, Jörmungandr had picked it up over the year. Harry put his trunk in the cupboard, watched as it was locked, and then went to the den. He waited and then Vernon came into the room with a list as long as his tie in his hand.

"Alright, boy. All of these chores are yours to do, because that's all your good for. You're out of your freakish school for the summer, and that mea-" He froze in fear as a snake, longer than his brand new garden hose loosed itself from under Harry's shirt. It was no ordinary snake, and he could tell, and it hissed menacingly.

"Now, listen here, Mortal." Harry said, translating for Jörmungandr. "You were tasked with caring for this child, yet all I have heard and seen is disdain. I can see it in your very soul, and I am not pleased! A child, no mater their lineage, should be cherished. Call in your mate, I would have words with her as well!" The serpent hissed that out, and Harry made sure to add the menacing tone. Vernon was about to say something, round on Harry with words, when a snap of the great serpents jaws made him think otherwise. It was now sitting on it's coils, which were taller than Harry and wider than Vernon, having grown as it spoke.

"Petunia! Get in here!" Bellowed the large man, and Jörmungandr hissed at the gentle whimper he heard from the woman, waiting for her to arrive. She screamed bloody murder when she saw the serpent, but only partly from fear, the other was recognition.

"J-Jörmungandr... t-the world serpent." Petunia Dursley whimpered, barely audible, but it was heard. She had read books on mythology, and the pictures depicted even in some of her sister's old books were similar. Not only that, but there was magic in the world, no doubt there were all kinds of fantastic beasts and the like.

"You are correct, mortal female. Come here, stand beside me and the child you know as Harry, I shall not harm you." Harry spoke again for the large serpent, and Petunia found herself shuddering as she did so, not noticing the ever so slight compulsion for her to comply. She looked fearfully at Harry, and he couldn't help but give her a reassuring smile.

"Everything will be aright, Aunt Petunia. Jörmungandr won't hurt you." Harry spoke, and it was then Petunia noticed he was taller, and looked fuller and healthier. A few more hisses and Harry nodded, going to get his wand as he was instructed. Meanwhile Vernon Dursley was staring at the angry face of a demon serpent, his rows of fangs bared at the large man. Harry returned shortly and then after a few more hisses his eyes snapped to Vernon, and the large man took a step back. Never had he seen such rage on a child, rage that was near palpable.

"I hope my good friend is mistaken, and that he sensed it wrong, but tell me... Uncle." Harry almost spat out that word. "Have you been hitting my aunt? I might not have... the greatest feelings for her, but hitting a woman is inexcusable!" Harry nearly yelled, not seeing his Aunt whimper at the volume. She was also whimpering due to the fact that Jörmungandr was swaying around her, slowly coiling around her form, but not touching her. Just encircling her in his coils.

"She's not just any woman though, Vernon. She is your wife. The mother of your child, and you abuse her?" Harry growled again, Vernon's eyes going to his wife. "No! You don't deserve to look at her. Not at all. Look at me you poor, fat excuse for a man!" Vernon glared and was about to raise his hand to Harry when a gasp of pain came from Petunia. They both looked at her and Harry smiled faintly, seeing the visage that had been contorted into what he knew as his aunt change.

Petunia Dursley was never what you would call a beauty, and that was because of the bind on her magic. She was not model material in the conventional sense, but she could contest with her late-sister in looks. She gasped as she saw herself in the mirror over the couch, stroking her face softly. Her hair was a bit lighter red than her sisters, and she had a fuller, more rounded figure. She stroked her hair, neck, everything newer about her. She turned to the World Serpent and then surprising the entity, she hugged it.

If it wasn't due to the proximity of the magical being, the backlash of her core unbinding would have been exceedingly painful. Instead she was kneeling, silently sobbing when she realized just what all of this meant. Vernon was staring at her, surprise, and a bit of sinister lust in his eyes. She was his wife, that body belonged to him as far as he was concerned.

"I can see into your mind, your heart, and your very soul, mortal. After today she shall no longer be yours. I will be taking you from her. Trust me, Mortal; it is better this way... for her at least." Harry translated for Jörmungandr, glaring softly at the man who was growing angrier.

"Now see here, Boy. I will no-" He was cut off, yelping as the serpent hissed and got quite literally in his face, starting to hiss again.

"You have no right to demand anything now, beast. You have no choice in anything anymore, Mortal." The World Serpent turned to Harry and hissed some more things, causing Harry to nod and turn to his uncle.

"Goodbye, uncle Vernon." He said uncle with as much disdain as he could muster, and smiled in grim satisfaction as Jörmungandr enlarged, again. He almost filled the den, and then he was crushing and swallowing the overly rotund male. The scream was muffled quickly, and the sickening crunch made Petunia shudder and whimper, Harry just watching. Much like with Lockhart, Jörmungandr shrank and compressed the body of the repulsive man within him. A gentle growl of satisfaction coming from the large serpent, and then his eyes turned to Petunia, his hissing being translated.

"You will not be harmed, mortal female, nor will your child. Speak with Harry, I am going to enjoy the warmth of the sun before it wanes." With a low hiss the large serpent moved from the den, now only about the size of a large constrictor. Harry then turned to his aunt, tilting his head.

"So, apparently you're a witch." Harry smiled softly, and Petunia choked before dropping to her knees and sobbing, Harry going to her and giving her a hug. Everything she had been put through, all of the pain and jealousy, and she had been a witch all along.

"All this time, jealous of my sister. Hating that damned school for taking us apart." She sniffed and looked up at Harry. He was so different now. Taller, more for his age as opposed to what she had seen him not a year ago.

"I am so sorry, Harry. I should have treated you better, you should have been raised like a brother to my son." She sniffed softly again, getting up and straightening herself out. "Vernon." She sighed and took a steadying breath. "Vernon started hitting me when you left the first year for school. I couldn't get the chores done while cooking, and him coming home to a half ready meal." She shuddered and smiled as she got a hug from her nephew.

"Dudley is terrified of his father, well, late father. He... he never wanted to do those things, you know." She glanced down at his incredulous look.

"I'll believe that when I see it, aunt Petunia." He said gently, and she nodded, sighing softly at the thought. Maybe there could be some mended fences. Maybe she could make up for the years of torment she had to sit back and watch. Petunia would honor her sister by taking care of her son.

~TWS~

Harry, Petunia, and Dudley were in the back yard when they heard the scream from inside the house. They rushed to see it was, and Petunia groaned softly when she realized it. Marge, Vernon's sister, had come to visit and they had forgotten. The reason for the scream? Well, it was due to the overly large serpent in the den, coiled around itself and snoozing softly. Her dog, ripper, was yapping at the large thing, not at all realizing that it was not a smart thing to do.

"Vernon! Where are you?!" Marge screamed, tugging the leash back so that her bulldog would not be devoured.

"Vernon is gone, Marge. I am sorry we forgot to tell you." Came the softer, less shrill tones of Petunia.

"Pet?" Marge asked, making said woman twitch. She hated that nickname. "It's about time he used some of his hard earned money to get you done over. Always said you were a bit of a hag." She huffed and then looked around, blinking in surprise at the growl that came not from the snake, but the two boys beside the insulted woman.

"Hey! Don't talk about mum like that! Some really important stuff happened. Dad left... he's not coming back." Dudley spoke, which surprised Marge at the sharpness in his tone. She looked at her stern faced nephew, and then turned to the new bo- No, she knew this runt.

"You're still here then? Why haven't you taken my bags?" Marge spoke to Harry, in the same tones her brother had always used.

"Because you are not welcome here, Marge. This house belongs to Aunt Petunia now, not Vernon. Get out." Harry then flicked his wrist, wand in hand in a moment. She raised an eyebrow softly and then shuddered at the low, growling hiss coming from the previously ignored serpent. It turned its massive head, easily half Marge's size, and glared at her.

"He's upset you woke him up, Marge. You have once chance to pick up your bags, take your mangy mutt with you, and never come back." Harry spoke, loosely translating, Marge wouldn't understand. She was about to retort, angrily if the vein in her forehead was any indication, when the serpent started to uncoil nice and slow, in a very threatening manner. She gasped, not even bothering with her bags, picked up Ripper and bolted out of the door. They heard the slam of a car door, and then the movement off the pavement. Harry snorting and vanishing her luggage. He had been taking lessons from Jörmungandr; his magic was so much more potent, dark and enveloping. He turned back to his relatives, well on the way to becoming family, and nodded. The three of them went back outside, where they had been enjoying the cooler summer day, trying to bond.

~TWS~

Number 4 Privet Drive. This... this was where his godson was. He watched him over the past day, and he was glad that his godson smiled. Yes, he was so glad of it. It meant he was happy, and healthy. He padded (Hehe, he'd have to tell Harry that one), over to the house and made his way to the backyard. It was about midnight, and the lights were all out. He wouldn't break in, oh no, but he would see if he could get a better idea of how his godson lived.

A combination of the darkness of the yard, and his not so returned senses, made him bump into something. It was large, a bit cold, and then it was growling. Oh dear, that was not good. Padfoot turned quickly and then whimpered in clear fright as he saw the largest snake he had ever seen uncoiling slowly, and then it looked at him. Then. Then Padfoot was glad he had more muscle control in this form, otherwise he would have soiled himself. The World Serpent, Jörmungandr, was in the yard where his godson lived. He took a deep breath and then lowered into a defensive stance, after going in-between the serpent and the house.

The large creature let out a low, growling set of hisses, and then the lights turned on from the porch a few minutes later. Harry came out in his pajamas, wand in hand, a scowl on his face.

"Jörmungandr, what is it?" Harry asked, and Padfoot glanced back for a moment, almost freezing in place. Merlin and Morgana, he looked like James! But those eyes... those eyes were all Lily, as well as that stance. It was elegant, without being overly so. He then had those eyes trained on him, and they were confused, and a bit agitated.

"Sirius Black, huh? No use staying like that, it makes talking more difficult." His godson said, and Sirius took a deep breath before changing. He looked like hell, seeing as he did come from the worst Wizarding Prison in the world. He gave him a gentle grin and then whimpered softly when the want trained on him, from Harry.

"Jörmungandr here tells me you need to talk, though all the papers say you are out for my blood. You wouldn't be the first." He glared and Sirius frowned, what was his pup talking about? He then snapped his attention back to Harry. "But, I trust my friend here, so I will listen to him. Come inside, Mr. Black, let us talk." Sirius was about to say something when he was nudged from behind by the large snake, yelping softly and following Harry inside, the serpent following him shortly after.

~TWS~

Four hours, a shower, a well cooked meal and a much needed discussion had Harry once again reevaluating his desire to stay in the magical world. His sworn godfather, the one he should have grown up with, had been sent to prison for a crime he did not commit. Damned to twelve years in a hellacious prison, because he 'admitted' to his crime. No trial, no questioning, just put into prison. Instead of blustering, and storming the Ministry itself, Harry and his godfather went to bed, vowing to talk in the morning. Sirius, or Padfoot as he insisted Harry call him, was to stay in his canine form until it could be explained to his Aunt and cousin. He would then go with his protector to the Ministry, it would be certainly taken care of.

~TWS~

Dumbledore was confused; however he had little time to question the reason for his confusion. There was an emergency session of the Wizengamot being called, the Minister had asked for one out of nowhere. Usually he was consulted, the short fat man could do nothing without him, but this time he had not been told a thing. He sat in his spot, as Chief Warlock, and waited for the chamber to fill. It felt... cooler than normal in here, perhaps the charms were wearing off. No matter. He slammed on his gavel a few times after the doors closed and cleared his throat.

"We are gathered here, to this emergency session, to discuss a matter that is to be revealed by our esteemed Minister." Dumbledore said, and then he nodded to the man and sat down, wondering just what was going on.

"Thank you, Chief Warlock." Minister Fudge said, clearing his throat and looking around. "It was brought to my attention, that one of our lords. One of our esteemed members of this August body was thrown into our foulest prison, our deepest depths, with not so much as a question and answer session." The mumbles started, and Dumbledore started to run his mind through all those he knew. "Imagine my surprise when I was told of this, not be a do-gooder from our department of records, nor a witch or wizard who learned of it, but by the bringer of doom." There were confused murmurs now, and then he nodded across the chamber, to an empty space. At least, it started as empty.

The Wizengamot, then, bore witness to a terrifying sight. Coiled tightly, but ready and able to spring into fierce action, was the World Serpent. Sitting in front of him, which also brought shock to the gathered body, was none other than the-boy-who-lived: Harry Potter. There were screams of panic, and wands drawn, but the snarling hiss of the serpent sent a wave of quiet through the chambers. Minister Fudge nodded softly and looked around again, speaking low, but with the silence of the chamber he was heard.

"Mr. Potter here speaks Parseltongue, and because of this he will be translating. Do not take his words as rude, or disrespectful, for they are not his own. Mr. Potter, if you would." The Minister said, causing Harry to nod, and then hiss a few things. The Serpent growled, a sight and sound that was completely unnerving, and then started to speak.

The next half hour was spent listening to the-boy-who-lived translate for the ender of the world, and he was not a pleased greater being. At the end of the words being spoken, Sirius Black appeared sitting next to Harry. There was a bit of an uproar, but then a deep, full growl silenced the chambers again.

"Madam Bones, if you would give my godfather the due process he deserves?" Harry asked of the stern, and from the looks of it, rather agitated witch. She nodded stiffly and then Sirius got the trail he had been denied all those years ago. The evening edition of the Prophet would scream his innocence, and it was not a difficult task to get rightful custody of his godson. Now all he needed was to find himself a Moony, which would probably not be that hard, considering the publicity that surrounded the whole thing.

* * *

AN: And... That's it. I don't know where to go with it from here, I apologize to my readers for that, and I might have just... I don't know, it just doesn't seem like it is the best I could have done. I hope it pleases some people. Read, review, enjoy!


	25. Snippet 28: Alpha

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter or anything affiliated.

AN: So, something new maybe? I dunno. It came to me, and I am writing until I stop. Enjoy if possible.

* * *

Snippet #28: Alpha.

'He would be five now, Remus. Your cub would be five now. They took him from you. They took your ma-'

"Shut up!" Snarled one agitated Remus Lupin to himself as he walked, carrying a bundle of 2x4's where the foreman wanted them. He was glad that none of his coworkers were around him, otherwise they would have no doubt been looking at him oddly. He shuddered softly and put the wood down, slamming his fist into the large girder and snarling yet again. He had these thoughts every year, particularly on this day. It was July 31st, the birthday of his cub. He couldn't send him anything, though, oh no. Everything came back, not opened, not even delivered. His cub was behind some kind of ward, but he didn't know of it.

He huffed as wiped his hands of the dust, not bothering with gloves, he felt restricted with them. Thanks to his affliction he was hardened, sturdy, he didn't need most protective gear. The helmet was part of the job, though, he was alright with that. He wiped his brow and went into the foreman's office, nodding to his employer.

"Ah! Remus, come on in, have a seat." His boss, Tim Reeves, said. Tim was a Squib, so he knew all about Remus' condition. He didn't mind though, not at all. Remus was a damned fine worker, and always dependable. Three days out of the month was fine, it wasn't like he never came back.

"I was just talking to Mr. Vernon Dursley here, seems our drills are not what they used to be. Corporate wants us to get new ones, Grunnings came highly recommended." Tim spoke, eager to get some new equipment. While he spoke, though, Remus was thinking. Dursley... Dursley. Yes, he remembered that name. He just- Petunia! Lily! This... this large man was the uncle of his cub. He took a deep breath, hoping. Yes! YES! This man smelled of his cub, it was subtle, but it was there.

"Good to meet you, Mr. Dursley." Remus said, extending his hand for a shake, having to step closer for that. The scent was heavier as he was closer, and he was fighting in his mind, tooth and nail, to keep Moony at bay.

"Yes, the same to you. Remus was it? Strange name, but strong, like your grip. My bow is going to grow up nice and strong, I know it. Just like his old man." He grinned softly, and Remus nodded, Moony growling as his cub was not mentioned. "Well, I'll be sending the paper work to your office, a pleasure doing business." Vernon spoke, grunting with great effort to stand, large as he was. He nodded and went off. The door closed and Remus, eyes tinged with gold, bored into the eyes of his boss.

"Tim! He... he knows where my cub is! I could smell it on him!" Moony almost snarled, itching to snap free.

"What? How can that be? He has a wife and kid, just the two. Unless he goes to the same school as your cub." Tim was confused, and then started going through some papers. "Nothing on Dursley, you'll have to go to the main office. They like to be thorough, you understand." Remus nodded, and he was about to bolt off when he stopped himself.

"Tomorrow. I have off tomorrow, I'll go then." Remus nodded and sat back down, having stood up in his rush. Tim put his hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, office is closed about now. But well... why not go to the goblins? See what they know." Tim offered politely, and Remus blinked. The goblins? He... hadn't thought of that. They would be a bit more straightforward with him. None of this prejudice with the ministry, or half information that Dumbledore gave him. He nodded and with a thank you to his boss, got up, turned on his heel and vanished.

~A~

Remus arrived at the apparition point in Diagon, and made a straight line to Gringotts. Money never slept, so the goblins didn't see the reason in closing their doors. Nothing short of their own personal holiday, a sacred day late in the summer, stopped their business. He walked into the marble halls, getting not so hidden looks of disgust from other 'respectable' wizards, before coming to a teller. He bowed his head in respect, and the teller grunted before nodding.

"Yes, wolf?" The surly goblin asked, not about to disrespect a fellow creature, even if he had not been born one.

"I wish to speak to my account manager, and perhaps the one of my... mate." He ground out, angry, but then tucking it back in. "Apologies, teller." The goblin nodded before the small brass key was handed over to him, looking it over before handing it back.

"Come with me, wolf." The goblin spoke, and Remus did just that. A wizard grumbling about filthy creatures as the walked by, getting nothing but a snap of fingers and a point in his direction. Remus held in a smirk and chuckle as the wizard in question was escorted out, for blatant disrespect. They walked to a rather nice looking office and Remus was confused, then he saw the plaque.

'Master Account Manager Steelbasher, of the Black Accounts'

"It's about time you got here, wolf! I've been sending letters to you for years!" The goblin, Steelbasher, snarled as Remus sat down. He was about to tear into him when he tilted his head and snarled again, slamming his hand down onto a rune on his desk, causing Remus to twitch in pain and confusion. The last thing he saw was the goblin yelling in his language to the teller before he saw everything tinted in gold and passed out.

~A~

Remus woke up with a splitting headache, shuddering as his body felt... it felt good? There was no ache, there was no lingering pinch of nerves and muscles that were stuck in-between bones when he transformed back. He got up and blinked, everything much clearer. It wasn't that he had poor eyesight, the wolf did not allow that, but everything was better.

"Ah, so the Alpha awakens. Good. Good... it is about time." He heard from his side, and he sat up on the bed he was apparently on. Now, goblins were short, but this one, Steelbasher he was sure, was even shorter now. He then gasped in surprise as he saw the mirror on the wall a few feet away from Steelbasher. He was transformed, but he kept his thoughts, his mind. He then got up, walking to the mirror. He was different, now, yes... so different. His hands, though they had claws still, were much more dexterous, as if he was still human. His whole physique was broader, no longer sickly and unhealthy. His coat was shiny, full, and he felt a thousand times better.

"Once every three hundred years there is a human turned, that human has the chance to be a normal wolf... or the Alpha of the pack. Not just his pack, but The Pack. It is an honor to see such a wolf in my office. However, we are not here to explain why you are that Alpha, but to get to the bottom line here." He took out a large tome and flipped through it.

The next several hours, between Remus shifting back and forth with no pain to test, was in itself a test. He wanted to rage, tear into his enemies, those that would harm his cub and mate. He held in a need to unlea- No, there was no difference now. He was Remus and Moony, no longer were they two different entities inside of him, they were both one. That made him feel oddly... at peace. He learned his mate had not had a trial, and he was glad that his Alpha status superseded the dark creature restriction of the ministry. For the simple fact that he could command wolves around the globe, not as a magical compulsion, but out of sheer respect.

"Are there any questions, Alpha?" Steelbasher asked, still using the respected title, hands interlocked on the desk in front of him.

"Yes, actually. I need to know the location of the guardians of Harry Potter. He is my cub, and I am not about to have him away from me any longer." He growled out that last bit, and the goblin in front of him nodded. A few more words in his tongue had a folder brought to him. It was sealed, though after a bit of grumbling and a sharp nail from Remus, it was opened.

"Mr. Potter resides at Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinning, Surrey. I am sure you are aware of that location?" Steelbasher asked, and Remus nodded. "His muggle guardi-" He was interrupted by the deep, snarling growl from the Alpha wolf in front of him. He waited before continuing. "Are one Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They are currently compensated for taking care of Mr. Potter, at a thousand pounds a month." He closed the file and it was then whisked away, Remus leaning back and calming himself some more.

"Thank you, Account Manager. I thank you for all you have done for me today. I will fetch my cub in the morning, I assume everything with my mate will be taken care of?" Remus spoke, his tone soft, relaxed. The goblin knew better though, he could almost taste the rage beneath the Alpha in front of him. He nodded though, waving another folder gently.

"Everything will be taken care of, Alpha. Do not forget your keys." He slid a set of keys to the Alpha. These keys went to a lovely little house, which was warded seven ways from Sunday. Remus nodded, thanked the goblin again, and left. He made sure to shift to his normal form, and then went over to Madam Malkin's, he was the Alpha, he needed to look the part at least while in human form.

~A~

The members of Privet drive that were awake the following morning paused at the sight that came down the street, as it was not every day you saw such a fine car. Remus had rented a car for this occasion, as he usually apparated everywhere, and he did not want to cause his cub discomfort. He got out of the car and made his way to Number 4, looking as sophisticated as his clothing showed. The old busybodies of the neighborhood already muttering about the elegant man, and his elegant car and clothes. He raised his hand to knock when he heard something that made him snarl low in his throat. Without his hearing he would have never heard it.

"BOY! Get your lazy, good for nothing arse out of the cupboard and get to breakfast! And you had better not burn it or it will be caning!" Came the almost growling tone of Vernon Dursley. Remus snarled again, then composed himself, twitching and almost pounding on the door. He heard and saw the door open, Petunia staring at him, blinking.

"Yes?" She asked, in her shrill, high tone. "A bit early for solicitation." She sniffed softly, though she was impressed by his attire.

"I am here, Petunia, to speak to my cub." Remus growled out, causing her to pale, as she was about to slam the door shut he quickly spoke. "Either you let me in, or I tear the door off with my bare hands. You don't want that, do you, Petunia?" His tone was level, but she could feel the malice in his words. She nodded and opened the door, letting him in. He glanced at her and let out a low growl, hearing the kitchen cabinets open, and pans being taken out.

Remus was going to go about this in a composed fashion, but his cub was so close, that was tossed out the window. He came into the kitchen, following his senses, and almost growled in terrible rage. There, standing on a stool so he could reach, was his cub. The oil poured into the pan, and it was about to be turned on, but then he heard a low growl. Harry froze, had that been Ripper? Was Marge here? He turned to see a very well dressed man, looking at him, eyes the color of sweet honey. He then tilted his head gently, asking just as gently.

"W-Would you like breakfast, sir?" Harry asked, making those eyes glower, but not at him. He winced softly at the next event, and it was the snarling word that came from the man's mouth.

"VERNON!" Remus nearly bellowed, glancing at the doorway as he heard the corpulent man come down the stairs again.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Vernon Dursley demanded, then he blinked. "Mr. Lupin? Ah, here to take care of things pers-ulk!" His words were cut off as a hand was on his fat, bulging throat. Not only that, but he was lifted into the air with no effort at all, looking into the furious eyes of the man who held him.

"Me and you... we're going to have a little chat, Dursley." His words were laced with venom, and Petunia wondered if she would be a widow after this little 'chat'. She gulped softly and looked at Harry, her son still asleep.

"B-boy." A snarl cut her off and she whimpered. "Harry... g-go upstairs to my room. Wait there. G-Go on, now. I'll make breakfast today." She spoke in terror, and then sighed in relief as Harry went to do just that. Scared himself, but part of him felt oddly at peace, the man in the doorway, he felt familiar. He went up to the bedroom and closed the door, sitting on the large, comfy bed and looking around, biting his lower lip softly and waiting. He was a good boy, he would wait as he was told.

~A~

Hours, upon hours went by, at least to Harry, before the door opened. The man from before, a Mr. Lupo, if he remembered, coming in, smiling softly at Harry. IT was not one of those fake smiles Uncle Vernon used before he got a slap, or tossed into his cupboard. No, he could tell this was a real smile. He smiled back, good smiles were contagious.

"Hello, Harry. You probably don't remember me, but I knew your parents." Remus said gently, causing Harry to gasp in surprise. Remus sat next to him, not too close, but he did. "My name is Remus Lupin, but when you were a baby you used to call me 'mooey.'" He chuckled at the young boys puzzled look, then the look of realization.

"Uncle Mooey?" Harry asked his young voice like a chorus of angels to Remus.

"That's right, Harry... though, if you like, it's moony. You could never get the 'n' when you were young." He chuckled and smiled, reaching out gently to caress Harry's cheek. He was glad that Harry leaned into it, smiling gently.

"I'm here to take you home with me, Harry, if you would like that. You should have gone to me in the first place,

but someone broke a promise." He was trying to keep it simple for Harry, but not try and make the child feel as if he couldn't understand.

"I... don't have to live here anymore?" Harry asked, innocence and hope in his tone. At Remus' affirmation he gasped. "Oh! I-I can clean a bit, a-and cook some. I just need a chair, o-or a stool to reach the stove." He smiled widely, and Remus held back the terrible snarl in his throat. Instead he tugged Harry closer, taking in the scent of his cub and stroking his head softly.

"Oh, my cub, you won't have to do any of that. You'll be able to play, and learn, just like you should." He kissed the top of his cub's head and then got up with him. "Don't worry about bringing anything, we'll get you all kinds of new stuff, OK?" He spoke softly, trying not to overwhelm his cub, and he got a gentle, shy nod in return. He picked up the small child and then walked to his car, not even giving Petunia a second glance, and Vernon... well Vernon wouldn't be waking up for a few hours. Remus felt satisfaction at that, but he tried to wipe his hands clean of this event, nothing mattered now, his cub was where he belonged.

~A~

Dumbledore was not in the best of moods, oh no, he was rather agitated to be honest. What was the reasoning of this? It was simple: Harry Potter. He had just turned five, and Dumbledore was going to go and renew the compulsions on the Dursley's, but there was no need now, Harry was gone. He called in the old crowd, had them searching for him, and it was news from his contacts in the Ministry that had him agitated.

Sirius Black was free, having received an emergency trial he had not been privy too, and on top of that he was granted joint custody with someone. He growled softly, low in his throat, all of his plans were getting tossed aside. With Black raising him, he would get the love and affection he needed, and not the severe humbling the Dursley's would graciously give him. He grumbled gently and started going through papers until he found what he had been looking for. He smirked softly at the paper in his hands, yes, this would do. Sure, he would take a hit, but that was perfectly fine. Yes, he would work with this.

~A~

Remus was dressed in his finest robes, and with the vault of the Alpha his to use, they were rather perfect for their purpose. He was walking to Courtroom 10, where the Wizengamot would be waiting, apparently he was to be questioned. He shook his head softly, but then smiled. IT would be a simple thing, and then he could get back to his cub and his mate. His cub was smiling and happy, and that was perfect, and it helped his mate recover from that terrible prison. He almost had to be restrained when he saw the state his mate had been in, but it was getting reversed, and he was happy about that. He entered the courtroom and looked at the chair in the middle, refusing to sit, instead standing with his arms behind his back.

"Please, have a seat, Mr. Lupin." Came the voice of the Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore.

"I think I will stand, Chief Warlock, I am not on trial for anything so there is no reason for this." He nodded softly, hearing the low, but clearly agitated growl from the older man. "What am I here for?" He asked politely, glancing and turning his eyes to the woman who spoke, in her disgustingly pink robes.

"You are here, Mr. Lupin, because it has come to our attention that you are in custody of a child. Not just any child, Mr. Lupin, but Harry Potter." Came the sickly sweet voice of one Dolores Umbridge, her grin was just as sickening as her voice. "As you are... unfortunately afflicted, and thus labeled a dark creature, you cannot care for the child. Furthermore, as Lord Black is still recovering from his unfortunate incarceration, he cannot care for the child either." She smiled and sat down, looking as if she was so sad at this. "I am afraid he must be turned over, so that he can be raised by a proper magical family." She nodded, blinking as if it pained her to say this.

Remus blinked softly, tilting his head and then smiling. He then gave a gentle chuckle before laughing outright. It wasn't overly loud, or condescending, but it was clearly meant to insult. Umbridge twitched softly, but refused to glare or hiss, as she wanted to. He finished laughing and smiled softly at her again, shaking his head lightly.

"That, Madame Umbridge, is where you are mistaken. I am not just a werewolf, afflicted by a terrible curse, but I am a very... special wolf." He grinned softly, his teeth ever so slightly sharpening. "I am The Alpha." He let out a low growl, grinning even wider when most pure-bloods in attendance started to mumble and whisper, Dumbledore paling softly. This was not good, not good at all! Sure, Remus was far from untouchable, but unless he went so far as to kill a pureblood, or infect someone while changed, nothing could be done. Remus relaxed and took a deep breath.

"Is that all? I need to get back to my mate and cub, I do not like leaving them with just the elves for too long." He spoke, agitation clear in his voice as he said so. Dumbledore was about to say something, when he was beat to it by Minister Bagnold.

"Of course, Alpha Lupin, our esteemed apologies. Please, take care of Mr. Potter and Lord Black." Minister Bagnold said.

Remus nodding at her before he glared at Dumbledore, eyes switching to gold before he turned and left, enjoying the look of fear on Dumbledore's face as he left. He sighed softly, knowing that man was going to be a pain for him, but he would not go down easily. He hummed in thought, perhaps a change of scenery, yeah. That sounded good, a brand new country, for him and his family. Out of the jurisdiction of bothersome old men, that sounded excellent to him. He would discuss it with his family, and thinking that made him smile. He had a family again, and damned anyone who thought of taking it from him.

* * *

AN: And that's it, that is as far as I can go, it just... doesn't go further than that. Enjoy if you can, and if you do, let me know with a review, thanks for reading this far.


	26. Snippet 29: Mors Aeterna

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Harry Potter.

AN: This is another time travel story, because why not. I am using the idea of my higher powers from a previous snippet (Number 5: Timeless, if anyone wants to look back). It might have a bit of the story flow from my first story, as well (The Fates Decide). I hope someone can enjoy it.

* * *

Snippet #29: Mors Aeterna

The universe shook with a sound that had not been heard since the dawn of time itself, it was a terrifying sound, and those who understood what it meant quivered in fear. Even those who did not understand what it mean quivered, it was not your average sound. It was from one of the Eternal Four; Mors Aeterna. To say he was angry would be sugar coating it, so say he was rage incarnate would be a closer description. He snarled softly when a hand was put on his shoulder, but he relaxed with a gentle snort as he felt soothing magic flow into him. Any mortal who would hear his voice would die a thousand deaths, but the Eternal one beside him simple smiled when he spoke.

"It is always the same. Every time stream, every universe is the same. Always stemming from the same catalyst. Always breaking away from the path, never going according to plan. Countless times we have reset, and still it ends up the same!" Mors snarled deeply, a squeeze ot his shoulder helping him calm as the owner of the hand spoke. Her voice would make the mortal who died to his rise again, a thousand glorious lives. She was his negative, his opposite. She was Domina Vitae, the Lady of Life, as he was the Lord of Death.

"Mors, sweet Mors." She chuckled at his snarl, he was far from sweet! "You always see the larger picture, never the small items, never what is right before your eyes. It is simple, dear brother." She paused and he looked at her, his eyes telling her to go on. "Pay the Catalyst a visit. You are one of the Eternal Four. The laws the mortals abide by, that the universe does, you do not. You were there when the laws were made, you made some of them yourself, they are ours to bend to our will." She smiled at his realization, and then received a kiss on the cheek. He nodded and then stood, and with a swirl of shadows he vanished, causing her to chuckle and shake her head. When you were as old as they were, something you forgot the simplest of things, it came with age after all.

~MA~

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..."_

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"_ ( borrowed from Prisoner of Azkaban)

Mors Aeterna sighed softly, but then bore a terrifying grin, walking over to the frozen woman and touching her. She gasped as if it was the first time she ever breathed, and then stumbled back when she saw the shadow covered man. He radiated darkness, not evil like Voldemort, but pure darkness. It was almost hard to see, with how the light seemed to be swallowed by his very being. She looked around and then scrambled up, wand in hand, standing in front of Harry's crib.

"Whoever you are, I will not l-let you take him! You'll have to go through me first!" Lily Potter spoke, and Mors had to give it to the mortal, she was brave. He grinned and she shuddered, but she never wavered from her stance.

"You mortals and your courage. I should be impressed, I know my sister would be, but I find myself in no mood to truly care." He snarled softly then glanced at the frozen 'dark lord'. "Foolish mortal, thinks he can best me. I am eternal; I am he who comes for you in the end. No body escapes Death!" Lily whimpered and he brought his attention back to her. "It is here, it is you, which brings me here. This time, this event. It is bothersome, but it is an important part to my brother's design, to his plans. I grow weary of the normal outcome, however. Ten thousand tries, always the same, never different. He is rejected, made to be a villain, shown contempt." He came over to the crib, Harry looking up at where his mother should be. Mors then looked back at Lily, sighing softly, heavily.

"I will change this; I am tired of the same thing over... and over again. Upon this evening, you shall be the only known survivor of the killing curse. Upon the morrow you shall start to change the wrongs that would have come to pass, and you will be a force to be reckoned with." With that he reached out and touched her chest, making her gasp as the icy grip of death warmed over her, and then it was gone. She found herself blinking just as Voldemort raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Came the sinister spell, and it impacted with her, only to ricochet off of her chest and slam back into him. There was a blinding light, a small explosion, and then he tumbled to the ground, his spirit vanishing into the air with a long, angry hiss. She stumbled backwards but huffed heavily, so it wasn't just a panicked vision. Lily looked around and saw his wand, taking it and snapping it with a shudder before turning to her son and picking him up.

"Oh baby, my sweet... sweet Harry. Momma loves you, oh momma loves you so much." She kissed his cheeks and held him close, silently weeping. Weeping for their life, for the loss of her husband, for how terrible it could have gone. She looked out of the hole in the nursery, where the backlash of the explosion took out, and then glanced at the stairs at a familiar voice.

"James! Merlin no... Prongs..." Came the anguished tones of Sirius Black, her brother in all but blood. "LILY! HARRY!" He bellowed shortly after, bounding up the stairs and almost ripping the door off of its hinges, gasping as he saw Lily and Harry together, coming over to hug them both. "Merlin, I though... I saw James, and there was an explosion." He looked at her and Harry looked up at him, pressing a hand to his cheek, a little smile on his face. Momma and Uncle Pa'foo were here, and he could see the stars, he was a happy baby.

"He's gone for now, Sirius, but... but I have a feeling he'll be back." Lily shuddered and then spat on the robes that were in her son's nursery. "You'll have to stick with me, Sirius; everyone thinks you're the secret keeper. With how everything is these days, you'll get a one way ticket to Azkaban." Sirius shuddered but nodded, then snarled deeply.

"The Rat! I'll kill him. I'll tear his hea-" Sirius was interrupted by a slap, making him touch his cheek and look at his assailant.

"No! I said you stay close to me, damnit! I will not have you leave me alone. Not after tonight, please, Sirius." She held in a sob, the night catching up with her. He nodded softly, apologizing and then taking Harry from her as they went downstairs. She dropped to her knees and held her husband's head in her lap, sobbing gently as she let it sink in. She was a widow now, barely even married two years, and she was a widow. She sniffed softly and then let out another sob when a distraught 15 month old Harry Potter moved into her grip. She hugged him tightly and he hugged back as tightly as he could, trying to comfort his sad momma.

Sirius sighed and then his wand was in his hand as he heard steps coming up the gravel, Lily on her feet with her wand in her hand shortly after. The door opened, and they both relaxed as the figure trying to come in was having difficulty doing just that. Rubeus Hagrid, the gentle half giant, came in with a bit of effort and a soft grunt.

"Oh... a right mess this is. Merlin I hope lil' Harry is OK. Blimey... hope they all ar-" He froze and had his hands raised in a defensive position, growling softly at the sight before him. The body of James Potter was at the foot of a woman who looked like Lily, and the traitor Sirius Black.

"Alright then! Who are you two, huh? Best hand lil' Harry over before I get in a right state!" He growled deeply, surprising the two other adults in the room, they had never seen such an angry face on the gentle man. Lily spoke first, wand lowered as she wanted to convince her friend.

"Hagrid, it's me, Lily. Honestly." She thought for a moment and then nodded, mustering her happiest remaining memory and swishing her wand. "_Expecto Patronum_." She incanted, her silvery doe patronus prancing around and then coming up to nuzzle the large man, and he relaxed a bit. You couldn't fake a patronus; they were unique to the person. He then glared at Sirius, speaking with hatred in his voice.

"Get away from that traitor, Lily! Unless you want to see him take you to his death eater buddies!" He took a step forward, but Lily stepped in between him and Sirius.

"It was Peter, Hagrid. It was all Peter... he tricked us all. Trust me on that, please." She came up and put a hand on his chest, and he sighed softly. The Marauders were friends, but Lily always held a special place in his big heart.

"Alright, Lily, you wouldn't lie to me like that. Never were the best liar." He smiled and then sniffed softly, stroking Harry's cheek gently with his large finger. "Going to miss James, he was a good man, one of the finest of course." He stroked a tear from Lily's face, and then took a deep breath. "We'd best get to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do. Why don't you let me take Harry, hmm? I'll make sure he gets someplace safe, alright?" He held out his hands, a smile on his face, though it was partially wet from his tears.

Lily smiled, and for a moment she felt like it was the most marvelous idea in the world, and then she shook it off. That was a compulsion charm, placed on Hagrid to transfer to her, to make her go along with his suggestion. She held Harry tighter, but not uncomfortably, before shaking her head.

"No, Hagrid. I have a place to keep him safe. I'll be in contact with Dumbledore, alright?" She looked up at him, her words making him frown buy then he thought about it. It wasn't like Harry wouldn't be safe. After all, you-know-who was dead. Lily could take care of herself! He nodded softly, and then looked at Sirius.

"Go with her, Sirius, make sure her and lil' Harry are kept safe, got that?" He spoke, a no-nonsense tone in his voice. Sirius nodded and then took Lily's hand, Harry taking a deep breath as he knew the position they were in. A semi-loud ~crack~ and the three of them were gone. Hagrid sighed and picked up the body of James Potter. It wasn't that Lily was neglectful of the remains of her husband, but her child needed her now, and she would care for him. Hagrid walked out of the cottage and then without so much as a sound he vanished in the flash of a portkey, something given to him by the headmaster.

~MA~

Hagrid reappeared in the infirmary of Hogwarts, the hospital matron quick to scurry out, only to gasp and hold in a gentle sob at the body in his arms.

"On h-his bed, Hagrid. Please." Madame Pomfrey said, Hagrid nodding and putting James on his bed, the one with an actual plaque with his name on it from his youthful escapades. She stroked his cheek and leaned down to kiss his forehead. She looked up at the large man and spoke quietly. "What of Lily... a-and Harry?" She asked, almost fearful of the inevitable answer. He was about to speak when the door opened, Prof. McGonagall and the Headmaster coming in.

"Yes, Hagrid my boy, what of Lily and young Harry?" Dumbledore asked, interested himself.

"Lily survived, she did, and she took Harry with her to safety. Had Sirius Black with them too." McGonagall gasped at his words, and he actually forestalled her retort with a raised hand. "Told me that it was Peter, even showed me her patronus to prove it was her, you know you can't fake that, professor." Minerva nodded and then Dumbledore spoke again.

"And where did they head off to, my boy?" He asked, needing to know. They had to be protected, especially Harry. The Dark Lord was not dead, he knew that, and only the one prophesized to defeat him could end it. Harry needed to be trained, perfectly molded into the savior Wizarding Britain needed.

"I can't tell you that, Professor. I just don't know. Sirius took Harry and Lily and apparated away. I trust they will be perfectly safe, just you wait." He nodded and then sighed as he looked at James' form. "I hope he grows up happy with his mum, and he don't miss his dad too much." He said, and then he watched as Minerva saw the body, his form having been hiding it, sobbing softly and pressing a hand to his chilling cheek.

"I will find the three of them, and stress the importance of getting someplace safe." Dumbledore said, sighing heavily before going to his office to do just that. He needed Harry to be safe, until he could be properly trained. He would take care of everything; it was after all, for the Greater Good.

~MA~

Lily let out a relieved sigh just as she felt the secret embed into her mind, looking up at the four adults who looked confused. She cleared her throat to get their attention, and then spoke.

"The last bastion of the Potters and Longbottom clan is at Longbottom hall." She said, the realization coming to the other four adults. She got up and stroked her son's cheek, as he was asleep beside his god brother, Neville. She turned just as Alice came up to do the same to her son, smiling softly at her friend. They had just officially, through magic, changed not only the secret keeper for the Longbottoms, but the name of their home. It had been Longbottom manor, but as he was head of the family, Frank changed it as it was his privilege.

"We're safe here now, Lily. The Longbottom wards are second only to Hogwarts, and they are on war mode." Frank spoke up, a tumbler of scotch in his hand, sighing as he sipped it softly.

"I wish we would have done the same, I am going to miss my James..." Lily trailed and then sniffed softly, getting taken into an embrace by Sirius, who directed her to a seat where she broke down. It had been only a few hours, but it was so fresh, so raw, it hurt... it hurt so much. She felt better though, however that could have been because of the trilling song that came from the brilliant red and gold phoenix that burst into the room. Wands were not raised, as these were the lightest creatures on the planet, there was no rush here.

"What is Fawkes doing here?" Asked Augustus, getting a gentle shrug from the rest of them. The phoenix dropped a letter onto the table and the wands were out, checking it for every conceivable charm and magical alteration. It came back clean and Fawkes actually looked offended, but then trilled and with a flap of his wings perched on top of the crib. Lightly cooing at the two slumbering children, his song of serenity helping to keep them asleep and peaceful in their sleep. Sirius picked up the letter and then opened it, starting to read it. He grumbled when he got to the end and tossed it to the table.

"Miserable old fart." He scoffed and leaned back, letting Lily lean into him for that needed support as Alice picked it up. She snorted softly and shook her head, summarizing for the others.

"Our esteemed Order leader is concerned that we are going to be targeted by the dark tosser's followers. He suggests we set up the Fidelius, with him as secret keeper. He says there is no other we can really trust, and he trusts that we make the right decision." She snorted again and then tossed the paper into the hearth, Frank already writing a reply. He sealed it with his family crest, and then approached the legendary bird. He stroked his plumage softly, and got a trill of delight in return.

"Would you mind taking this back for us? You're always welcome to come by yourself to see the children." He smiled and the bird seemed to brighten up even more, taking the letter in his beak and vanishing in a burst of harmless fire.

* * *

AN: And that's as far as I got before It just died in my head. That has been happening a lot lately, and I apologize. Regardless, I hope it is enjoyed by anyone who can enjoy it, until next time. Read and review please.

AN2: To anyone who has idea's for any snippets I end abruptly or something, I do not mind said story being adopted or what have you, I would just like to be asked and linked to said story. Anyway, ta-ta, again.


	27. Snippet 32: The Great Aspects

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated, nor do I own anything affiliated with Blizzard Entertainment.

AN: I had this idea as I was driving home from vacation. It's more 4th year stuff, but, eh... I think it is fun to screw with the tournament. AU, obviously, and I'm taking great liberties with, well... everything. Enjoy if you can, and as is the norm for me, I will be giving Harry some special stuff. Here we go.

* * *

Snippet #32: The Great Aspects

The crown roared as the 4th, and final contestant for the 1st task of the tri-wizard tournament was called forth. Harry Potter, the youngest competitor in the history of the tournament stepped out of the tent. He took in a deep breath and then took out his wand, waving it over himself and muttering words. His uniform, which had been given to him by the ministry, changed into flowing, brilliant robes. Dumbledore, along with Professor Babbling inhaled deeply at the sight of them. Dumbledore for the magnificence in their appearance, and the both of them for the ancient runes they were covered in. Dumbledore then noticed that Harry's wand was also different, it was lightly feathered. He tapped his glasses and they zoomed in, showing that the wand was covered in Phoenix feathers, familiar feathers.

"What are you doing, my boy?" Dumbledore mumbled, curious as to what Harry was going to be doing.

Harry, meanwhile, was standing in front of the Dragon, well a good deal away from her, not right in front of her. He looked up and held his wand as if he was going to throw it, and then he did. He watched as it twirled once, twice, three times before he leveled his gaze at the dragon, spreading his arms to either side and then raising them before gesturing down. As he did so his wand released a brilliant red and gold flash, and then slamming in front of Harry was a magnificent staff. He picked it up, the crowd gasping before he started drawing with the end of it. He etched runes with the staff and then kneeled, starting to pour magic into them. His muttering unheard by anyone in the crowd, but it was not for their ears.

~TGA~

Alexstrasza the Life-Binder, aspect of life, Queen of _**All**_ Dragons, was sitting with her consort when she felt a call to her. It was not her name being spoken, but a tug of magic. She frowned softly and looked to the side, causing her consort to speak softly.

"My lady, what is it?" He asked, watching as she got up and closed her eyes, feeling out the magic that called to her.

"I am being beckoned, though of no ill intent. It is a call of desperation, one I intend to answer. I shall return when my curiosity is sated, my love." She said, and then with a glimmer of the purest fire and ruby dust, she was gone.

~TGA~

The crowd had silenced, and then they started booing, when Malfoy popped up

"You stink, Potter! All flash and no results! Boo!" He had said, and the crowed, at least most of them, followed suit. They kept it up, Harry not moving from his kneeled position, but they were silenced when a burst of burning red fire appeared in front of him. The woman was tall, at least seven feet; her horns making her appear at least eight. Her armor, concentrated on her arms and legs, was purple with accents of gold and her cape (which went to her ankles), was a beautiful red. She wore less than concealing pieces of armor on her chest and between her thighs. She looked around before blinking her burning golden eyes, turning her gaze onto the kneeling _child_ before her.

"Was it you, child who called me?" Alexstrasza asked, speaking in ancient Draconian, before she realized he was human, and could not understand him. She touched his head gently, making him flinch before she learned his language with but a drop of her considerable magic, she then asked again.

"Yes, I called you, great aspect. I ask for your assistance, I beg your assistance." Harry said, not daring to look up. He had succeeded, and he knew the beings he had been trying for were basically gods. He wouldn't dare look upon her without permission.

"Look into my eyes, child." The Dragon queen said, and she smiled at the quick compliance of the boy before her. A quick pulse of her golden eyes and she saw why she had been called, and it infuriated her! A child, barely past his 14th year of life, demanded to compete in such a competition.

"I will deal with this, Harry Potter." She said, leaving him to nod before she turned. She spoke again, this time to the crowd, her voice booming in an unhidden rage.

"What atrocity is it that I am called here to assist a child? What madness is it that such a young man is forced to compete in a tournament meant for those of majority?" She asked, snarling at the faces around her, and then she looked at the Dragon who looked at her curiously, unsure. "And what stupidity is it that a nesting mother is taken from her home for sport?" She did not seek the answer to these questions, but she had to let her rage be known. She started walking towards the nesting mother, and got a snarl in return, and when she did not stop she was bathed in fire. The crowd gasped and then screamed in fear when the fire was absorbed into her rapidly growing body. In the place of the woman was a gargantuan dragon. Her horns alone were larger than the tallest of giants.

"I am Alexstrasza The Life-Binder! Queen of All Dragons! You anger me with your abuse of one of my children! Were I not concerned for my daughter, I would condemn you all to punishment." She said, voice booming once more, silencing and halting everyone who had been screaming and running about. She reached a large, clawed hand to the Hungarian horntail and caressed the smaller dragon's head, getting a low growl in return, like a child being praised. The horntail let out a burst of flame and a roar, though Alexstrasza heard it as words, and with a nod the smaller dragon was gone. Unknown to the audience, the other three dragons were gone as well, as were their eggs. She turned around and in doing so shrank, the golden egg in her hand and then she presented it to Harry, who had since stood.

"Child, takes this, and use it as you must." She said, and Harry just nodded, before blushing as she embraced him gently, his head well... yeah. He got a caress to his cheek, and then a kiss to the other, before she spoke for only his ears.

"The staff is now imbued with the power of Azerothian magic's, call upon the aspects when you are in need, and we shall help if we can." The Dragon queen said, getting a nod and a mumbled 'thank you, My lady.' before she vanished just as she came, the crowd still hushed.

~TGA~

Harry sighed as he went into the medic's tent, his robes vanishing, but the staff did not. He felt tired, but good, it had taken a lot out of him. He stayed still as Madame Pomfrey inspected him, as was her job of course, sitting him down as he had a bit of magical exhaustion, but nothing too severe. He barely held himself up when he was hit by a bushy haired missile; Hermione Granger. He smiled and hugged her tightly, just as much as she was hugging him. She had been invaluable this past month, hell the past four years. The sister he had always wanted.

"You did it, Harry! God I knew you could!" She said, smiling and hugging him again, eyes moist with tears of relief. She was about to say something when the tent was filled with not only the headmaster, but the rest of the judges, the minister, and the oily Lucius Malfoy. It was the minister that spoke, and he seemed to be spouting words told to him by another.

"I am afraid, Mr. Potter, that you are going to have to come with us. That was a very dark, very illegal ritual you used. Aurors, please take Mr. Potter into custody." He said, with no form of concern or actual discomfort in condemning a 14 year old boy to prison. Harry stood gaping at these words, but was once again saved by his sister in all but blood.

"Page three hundred and twenty two, paragraph 5, subsection 14A: 'Any and all rituals, spells, and magic's are acceptable for use in the tournament by the champions. There is no restriction, and nothing short of murder of a Non-contestant or a fellow contestant out of a task is punishable in any form.'" Hermione said, having made sure to memorize this, especially after Harry had told her of his plan to use this rather forbidden ritual. She smirked softly at the grimace on the elder Malfoy's face, and took pride in smacking the next smug look off of face, as if he figured he found a loophole.

"Also, Minister, anything he does to keep himself alive in the tournament, is in the jurisdiction of the tournament, and cannot be held against him afterwards. So long as he does not break those two rules, he is untouchable." She said, pausing for a moment, before continuing. "Oh, by the way, I have been chosen as his personal adviser, so any research I do for him holds the same parameters of the law." She nodded and crossed her arms, smirking.

"Well, there you have it, Minister. My sister here has been very thorough with helping me prepare for the tournament. If that is all?" Harry said, the question asked as he was leaving, not really wanting to wait for a response.

"My boy, if you would join me in my office?" Dumbledore said to the retreating young man, who raised an eyebrow at him, glancing at Hermione, then looking back. "Ms. Granger is welcome as well, of course." He said, smiling, getting a nod from both teens before the three of them left for his office. He had so many questions, and he hoped he could get them answered.

~TGA~

Dumbledore had gotten the answers he wanted, and told Harry that so long as he kept those involved safe, he had his blessing. The ritual was not dark, but not everyone had the power or affinity to use it. It was a grey ritual, and Harry was decidedly grey, with tendencies towards the light. He had been told of the Yule Ball, and gave a wide grin when he was informed that Harry would not be going, as it was not a mandatory thing. Instead he went to spend time with Hermione, her family, and a certain padded foot. Dumbledore was happy to know Harry would have a good holiday, not paraded around like a ministry show pony.

There was a bit of backlash about his lack of attendance to the ball, but it was quickly squashed, Dumbledore made sure of that. So now he, along with everyone else involved in the tournament, watched as Harry scanned the crowd for his sister. He was frantic, and then his eyes locked with Dumbledore's, getting a frown in return. Who was Harry loo- Ms. Granger! He got up and looked about himself, showing Harry that he didn't know either. Harry snarled deeply and then a wave of his staff, it still had not reverted, his runed robes were back, causing the crowd to silence.

Harry slammed the staff into the ground, and then kneeled, calling upon the magic's of the ritual once more. This time it was mixed with fury, and once again his call was answered. The wind started to howl, the water roil, the small fires around the crowd blazed, and the ground rumbled. After a good minute or so each of the four elements coalesced with each other, and then a bolt of furious lightning came from the mass of elements, slamming in front of Harry. He didn't flinch, but he looked up this time, gazing at the new form in front of him.

~TGA~

Thrall, Son of Durotan, stood in front of a lake, vast and dark. His green skin a contrast to his white robes, and completely out of place next to his large hammer. He turned and then caught the gaze of the child who had called him, having been told by Alexstrasza this was a possibility. He spoke, his tones deep, but gentle.

"Why have you called me here, Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter?" Thrall asked, gesturing for the child to stand, and nodding when he did so.

"I ask for aid again, Great Aspect, but for more than just myself. My sister, in all but blood, has been taken. I am to rescue her or she will be lost to me forever." Harry said, frowning, and then hearing a low growl from the Orc in front of him.

"I see. This is unacceptable. Where is she being held? The lake I assume?" Thrall asked, getting a nod from Harry, and then he growled again. "I will take care of this." Harry thanked him, and right after Thrall slammed the Doomhammer into the floor, standing and raising his hands.

"Elements near and far, answer my call. Bend to my will; let me shape you as I have before." He spoke clearly, and then started to move his hands in precise, practiced movements. The water roiled once more, the earth rumbling with it, before he moved both hands together a little bit more towards the land than the lake. The two forces collided and formed into a giant sized golem. It was made of both earth and water, so it was that of mud. It twisted and blinked it's large, brown eyes.

"Creature, there is a child beneath the frigid depths, retrieve her and bring her to this wooden structure. Keep her safe." He said, and then gestured to the dock they were on. The creature blinked again, and then nodded before sinking into the water after stepping into it. It vanished quickly, and Harry started to pace, in anxious worry. He stopped only when the large hand of Thrall rested on his shoulder.

"Do not worry, young mage, she will be returned to you." He said, Harry shuddering with a sigh but nodding, still so very worried. It felt like a hundred agonizing hours, but it was only a few minutes when a figure came rocketing out of the water. It slammed into one of the pillars, and then slid down into the water; everyone seeing it was one of the merfolk before they vanished under the murky depths. Shortly after, the large elemental rose from the water, tossing another one of the merfolk back into the water, in its body rested several spears, but it seemed unfazed. It did not rest only Hermione on the dock, no there were three others as well: Cho Chang, Gabrielle Delacour, and Luna Lovegood.

"Ah, I suppose I should have been more specific." Thrall said, chuckling softly, but then going to the four young women and using his control of the element of fire to help them warm up and dry. The elemental he had created dissipating back into mud and water after receiving thanks from his master. Hermione, this time, was on the receiving end of a relieved hug. Her brother whispering apologies to her, but all he got was a hug in return, and some reassurances that it was not his fault. He turned, with her still embraced, and looked at the large Orc as he picked up his weapon.

"Thank you, Great Aspect; you gave me my sister back." Harry said, smiling brightly, Thrall smiling in return.

"You are most welcome, young mage. DO keep her safe, I can tell how much she means to you." The aspect of Earth said, before nodding to the duo and kneeling, getting struck by lightning and vanishing. The crowd was silent, once more, and then murmurs started once more. This just kept getting better.

~TGA~

"_Crucio!_" Said the newly resurrected Dark lord, hitting Harry right in the chest with the spell, causing him to scream out on terrible pain. Every nerve felt like it was on fire, on top of being electrocuted, on top of being stabbed with knives. It was unbearable, and then it was gone, leaving him panting and whimpering.

"To think, that a mere boy could contest with me. A shame, really, that you chose to stay with those who would put you on a pedestal. Those who would abuse you, and toss you to the side. You spat in my face, Harry Potter, and because of this I will prolong your death." Voldemort said, laughing at this before hitting the boy, nearly 15, under what was arguably the worst of the three unforgiveables. The scream of the boy was like a sweet honey to him, and he kept it up for a minute or so before he released it.

"Perhaps I should let you do as my spy has said you have been. Summon one of your powerful being, hmm? Show them that they serve a weak boy. Show them that they could serve me, show them one worthy." He laughed, looking towards his assembled death eaters. "What say you, my loyal servants? Shall I have the boy summon another?" He smirked as he heard chuckles, then looked at the weakest of his followers. "Wormtail! Give the boy his staff. Let us see if he can summon one before I change my mind." He smirked, watching as Wormtail tossed the staff to Harry, doing his best with his limited strength (from blood loss), and to toss it passed him.

Harry whimpered and panted, but gulped as he was given a chance. He didn't know just how long he had before the Dark Lord changed his mind. He probably didn't have much time anyway, but it was worth a shot. He managed to get to the staff, trembling in pain, but sighing as he felt the familiar weight in his hands. He took all his leftover strength and stood, before falling to his knees, bringing the staff with him. As per the first time he used the ritual, he drew runes on the dirt before him. Just as he finished, and felt the call sent out, he was thrown on the ground again by the pain of the torture curse, screaming in unholy agony once more.

~TGA~

It was fitting, really, which aspect had just been summoned by Harry, at least he would think of it as such later. Right now, however, he was twitching, barely able to sit up, let alone see just how fitting it was. From behind one of the larger mausoleums came a figure, and compared to the other figures in the graveyard he was large. His skin was grey, and his eyes were a molten orange. There was little skin visible, however, as most of his body was covered in armor. It was a pitch black, with lines of molten orange bubbling in certain places. His lower jaw was metal, sharp and spiked, and his voice was sarcastic and condescending. His slow clapping along with it making the surrounding figures bristle with indignation.

"Ah, bravo, bravo. Torturing a defenseless child, truly your strength knows no bounds." The tall figure said, moving towards the others in the graveyard. He paused, however, when one came up to him.

"You will watch your tongue, cur! This is our dark lord, and you will bow to him! All wil-" That is as far as the masked, robed figure got before he was backhanded, sent flying at least ten meters in the opposite direction.

"Really? At least mindless cultists know better than not to speak until spoken to. You need better help, mage." The man said, his grin sinister, so much in fact that Voldemort back up, or was it because the man was nearing eight feet in height. His wand was at the ready, and with a confidence he had always had, he spoke.

"I assume you are who the boy summoned? What is your name? Who is it that speaks to Lord Voldemort?" The dark lord spoke, glaring softly as the man before him laughed. His voice was dark, lightly reverberating within itself, and tempered with a series of growls that melded perfectly with each word.

"I was called, yes, requested not summoned. I am not at the beck and call of those beneath me, but I was... bored." He said, grin feral as he spoke again. "I am the aspect of Death, the Destroyer, Deathwing... I am Neltharion." He bowed, over dramatically, before smirking. "I can have titles as well, boy. Although my titles mean something." He said, the word 'boy' said with the greatest mocking tone he could muster.

"I am no boy, Aspect! I am the most powerful dark lord to have ever lived! I am far more worthy for your boon than a child." He said, glancing at the still struggling boy-who-lived. He moved his wand to the boy, but then hissed as his hand was encased by the larger, stronger grip of the Aspect of Death.

"Now, now... let's not do that." Neltharion said, letting go of Voldemort and going to help Harry up, easily doing so as he was an aspect after all. "Are you well, child? My sister sends her regards." He said, Harry smiling softly at him.

"Thank you, Great Aspect. I, too, send my regards to the great Queen." Harry managed to say between stuttering through the twitching pain. Neltharion growled softly, and then closed his eyes, before opening them again to show them a burning gold, as his sisters was. He blew a life-giving flame on the boy, and watched in satisfaction as the tremors stopped.

"You called me, I assume to take care of this... rabble?" The tall male said, getting a nod from the child. "So be it, off with you. When I am done, I shall return to you." Harry nodded, thanking him again, and before he left he stunned, bound, and summoned a certain rat. Then, he grabbed the portkey and was off with his package, leaving Neltharion to deal with his new bit of... fun.

"Now, where were we?" He snarled the grin on his face savage, blood thirsty. A flick of his wrist had the area covered in an impenetrable field of magic. He was about to speak again when he flinched softly as a sickly green hit his armor. He looked at an astonished Walden McNair before grinning once again.

"You die first." He said, and with that the man who fired the killing curse at the aspect of death melted from the inside out as molten lava spewed from his body. The rest was a bloody massacre, and none of the wizards spells did anything but agitate the Dragon Aspect, as well as let him pick his next target. He left Voldemort for last, licking his lips and looking down at him, having broken his legs and snapped his wand in half.

"I was once like you, you know. I wished for the world ot burn by my hand, but I was shown the error of my ways. A shame, really, that you will not get the same courtesy." Neltharion said, smirking before licking his lips. "A parting gift for you: To gaze upon my full magnificence!" With that he shifted, showing Voldemort the full, terrifying form of the Aspect of Death. Molten lava surged under the huge metal plates, his jaw spiked and low hanging. His wings stretched out, and then after a mighty roar he was bathed in a flame so dark and powerful, that not an ounce of his essence remained, his anchors rendered useless. Another roar, this one mixed with laughter, had him leaping into the air and flying towards the one who had called him.

~TGA~

Neltharion landed with a mighty crash, clearly on purpose, growling as dozens of spells hit him. He let out an earth rattling roar and the spells stopped, changing forms again and looking at Harry as he was being checked over.

"The one whom calls himself Voldemort is no more, child. He and his foolish followers lay dead as well; they were... fun for sport." He smirked after he spoke, looking at the young mage and patting his shoulder. "Call us as we are needed, child. Perhaps you I shall be beckoned again, I did have a rather amusing time." With that he snapped his jaws at the crowd, getting a series of gasps and screams. He laughed and then vanished just as silently as he arrived, leaving a wave of chaos in his wake.

* * *

AN: And that's it, that's as far as I got. I have no intention of moving it along, after all, series is basically done at this point. Hope someone can enjoy it, if not, my apologies. The ones after this are numbered earlier, mainly because my muse is a fickle thing. Til next time.


	28. Snippet 34: Divinity

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter.

AN: This will, without a doubt, be my shortest snippet. Like the rest of them, it just came to me. Please, please, PLEASE remember that this is fanfiction. Liberties are taken. Enjoy if you can.

* * *

Snippet #34: Divinity

Fifteenth year old Harry Potter looked at his hand, the words 'I must not tell lies' etched in through scar tissue. He had used the Merlin be damned blood quil for almost four solid months now, and he knew his hand would be marred for life. He tilted his head softly as he stroked the back of his hand, humming softly and then looking up at the rather smug looking 'High Inquisitor.' A part of him wondered how she was able to get away with this, and another part knew exactly how. He sighed and shook his head, standing up and stretching, before starting to walk out of the great hall. He got halfway to the doors when that annoying 'hem-hem' caught his attention.

"Yes, Madame Umbridge?" Harry said, his voice almost eerily calm as he spoke. That immediately set a few teachers on edge, especially Dumbledore.

"Lunch is not over, Mr. Potter, where are you going?" Umbridge said, her sickeningly sweet voice making a few students cringe and rub their sore hands.

"Away from the great hall, Madame, I am done with lunch. I wish to pre-" He was cut off by her, voice sharp, gleeful.

"It does not matter, you do not leave until everyone does." She started. "And it is Professor Umbridge, Mr. Potter. That will be another weeks detention for you. It seems that last month has not... sunk in yet." She smirked as she finished speaking, not prepared for the teenager to turn and look at her as if she was worth absolutely nothing. On the cosmological scale, she wasn't, and he tilted his head as he spoke. Once again, with that eerie calm, that this time put students on edge as well.

"In all of the realities you exist, I can honestly say that are an immeasurable amount in which you are as cruel as you are here. Very few, perhaps only a hundred or so, are you actually a kind soul. I know how you became such a vindictive woman, sometimes a man, but still it perplexes me how my design for the most part insists on you being a villain." Harry spoke, eyes boring into hers, as if she was being evaluated on a level she couldn't comprehend.

"I get so bored, watching everything, making sure things go as they were nudged. I figured I would take a look at this particular male, his life. I was sorely disappointed." He said, shaking his head and sighing.

"Mr. Potter, what are you talking about?" Came the grandfatherly tone of the headmaster, eyes lightly twinkling, waiting for- there it was, Harry looked him in the eyes. A quick, silent gesture and his mental probe slipped into Harry's mind, or at least it was supposed to. It met a wall, a wall so overwhelmingly powerful that it made Dumbledore blink. It was not dark in any way, it wasn't light, either. It was just purely neutral.

"This form, this Harry Potter, is a farce, unfortunately. I played my part, because I was curious, I was bored. The soul of Mr. Potter is with his parents in the afterlife, peaceful and happy." He said, smiling almost wistfully. "I know they wont mind being taken from that when I rewind it all, they have said so themselves." Harry said, looking over at everyone, a few of which who seemed to look at him as if he had gone even madder than before.

"My boy, perhaps a trip to Madam Pomfrey is in order..." Came the now concerned tones of Dumbledore, getting a serene smile in return, and the same tone of voice.

"Luna, my dear, please come to me. Explain to them who I am." He said, glancing to Luna Lovegood, who came up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Her tone was not airy and loopy as normal, but serious, with a deadly tone of joviality in as well.

"He is the Alpha and the Omega. Over the years he has gone by countless names. His favorite is 'He who is called I am.'" Luna said, a good deal of the students gasping, some muttering 'blasphemy!', but she kept on.

"His second favorite is simple, three letters. Simply: God." With that she giggled and got a kiss to her cheek from the teen-aged form.

"God? Preposterous! Detention Ms. Lovegood, and you Mr. Potter will be taken straight o Azkaban for this sacrilege. Your delu-" Umbridge was interrupted, not by words, but by a raised hand from the teenager. He looked at her, disinterested at the very best. He gestured and she sat down, eyes wide before he swiped a hand across the hall and everyone who had been standing was seated.

"Well, I am tired of all of this. None you you will recall this, at all. Though, sometimes its nice to be flashy and over the top." He chuckled as he said this, and then gave Luna a kiss to the cheek. "Well, you might remember it, you're special like that." He smiled at her little blush and then looked at Dumbledore one more time.

"She forgives you, you know. She never stopped loving you, and though it hurt her when you struck the final blow, she knows it was not on purpose. I will let you keep that, Albus, think about it." Harry, or was it God, said. He then spread his arms in a dramatic gesture, and everything was... rewound. His power was insurmountable, unquestionable, infallible. Nothing stopped this, nor could anything stop it.

~D~

He found himself walking up the stairs in the cottage that was Godric's hallow, right after a certain dark lord. He kneeled beside the fallen form of one James Potter and with a caress the man breathed in. looking around frantically.

"Hush, James, I'll take care of it." With that the deity went upstairs, just as the Dark Lord opened the door. "I never really knew why I kept you as I did, Tom Riddle." He said, forcing the man to turn. a Quickly snapped '_Avada Kedavra_' hit the man and he watched as it did nothing. He sighed and snapped his fingers, and just like that Tom Riddle was no more. No Horcruxes, the Dark Mark gone from his follwers, he would leave society to deal with that. He'd make sure of that. He turned to Lily Potter just as James came up behind him, and past him to hug his wife and child.

"Spoil your child, but teach him worth of life and those around him." He said, and then he was gone, the Elder Potters smiling brightly.

* * *

AN: Yeah, that's it, really. *Shrugs.* I don't know why it came to me, but it did. Eh, I just needed to write it. Read, Review, enjoy if you can.


	29. Snippet 35: He Gets What He Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, in any fashion.

AN: Another time travel one, though this is not something I have done before, at least pairing wise. I implore anyone who reads this to remember that this is fanfiction, it's not supposed to convey reality, that being said, I am taking liberties, as I always do. Enjoy if you can.

* * *

Snippet #35: He gets what He wants.

He had won. He had everything he had ever wanted, ever dreamed. A magical utopia, for all magical beings. Everything he had strived for, yet why did he feel empty. Why did he feel as if there was something missing. He frowned when he thought about it, and then growled low in his throat when the answer came to him. Potter. That's what, no who, he was missing. He wanted Potter, at his side, as he had been for almost a decade. A decade of... bliss, for the both of them, yet all the magic and science (he loathed to admit he went there for answers.) in the world gave no answers, and an ancient, obscure disease had taken his life.

They had called a truce, and a short year after said truce Voldemort had started to... court him. It was weird for Harry to say the least, so very weird, but he had grown accustomed to it. Voldemort won, and through his winning he had gained back some of his sanity. It had been awkward at first, but Potter had grown used to it, and had come to be his husband. Magic was indeed a marvelous thing, and through it Potter had bore him an heir. Said heir, however, had been unfortunately tied to the magic of his bearer, a rare phenomenon, and had died with his bearer. The rage and sorrow that had poured from him was on a monumental scale. The wizarding world had felt the pain, losing the couple of the century, and almost getting reverted to the way it had been in the second blood war.

Voldemort, or Tom as he went to his closest of allies, was thinking about this, sorrow pouring off of him, when an idea struck him... an epiphany, really. He got up and with a swish of his cloak he appeared in his massive library, one filled with books that were thought to be lost to time, but they had just been secreted away. He stroked his chin and with a whispered word, and a flick of his wrist, the oldest, most forbidden book in the world came to him. He started flipping through it, smirking softly as he easily read the tome. It was really just a collection of scrolls bound in book form, but it served it's purpose. He found the spell he had been looking for and grinned. Oh, yes... this would be perfect. He turned again, book in hand, and vanished.

~HGWHW~

He read scroll, the spell, the ritual, for almost a week. He needed it to be perfect, and he had to have it memorized. He practiced the wand movements, the incantations, the subtle movements of the body needed, until everything was as good as it would get. He pressed the tip of his wand, the Elder Wand, to the small master dark mark just below his wrist, hissing a command to the death eater that would assist him. It took nearly fifteen minutes, but she came. Bellatrix Lestrange kneeled, muttering a soft 'my lord', and at her head he glared. Oh, she had lost faith in him, but she knew better than to deny a summons.

"My faithful Bellatrix... I have thought for many days, and my eyes have been opened." Tom said, hissing softly where needed. He had taken the old, terrifying snake visage, grinning at her surprised look. "I have knowledge at my disposal, a knowledge so vast that the founders would be jealous. I have a ritual, that with your assistance, will help bring back things as they should be." He snarled softly as he spoke, pacing, smirking inwardly at her look of glee.

"Oh, my lord! I knew you would see this, I knew everything would be restored!" She giggled, smiling her lunatic smile.

"Yes, of course. Now, my faithful servant, lock your gaze with my own." He said, speaking in a tone that to her was almost... sensual. She shuddered and did just as he asked, not prepared for his next words, or the magic that flowed from him to her.

"Legilimens!" He all but bellowed, and she froze in fear and pain, unable to move as she was overwhelmed. Into her body flowed his magic and what was left of his soul, before she shuddered and convulsed, her own soul pushed back, her magic at his disposal. He growled, stifling a snicker at the sound in her voice. He had little time to be amused though, he had work to do. He gathered both her magic and his own and apparated, appearing almost instantly in front of the fabled and feared veil of death.

The unspeakables on guard sneered at her, but let her be, as she was a lieutenant of the minister. Her wand, as well as his wand, was up in a flash and a slew of old Sumerian words poured from her mouth. As the last word left her lips, the runes around the veil, normally dark and invisible, lit up and her body was struck with magic. Her core was detonated, and an explosion of pure power flooded from her. Everything, both physical and magical, was destroyed in a wash of magic, the timeline forever gone, to be replaced as he saw fit. He would have his utopia, with his husband at his side.

~HGWHW~

Due to the massive amount of spell fire in the veil room, the runes on the archway lighting up went unnoticed. Sirius Black was certainly far too occupied to notice, battling his deranged cousin, Bellatrix. He was enjoying himself though, the most freedom and entertainment he had in almost a decade and a half. He blocked a spell and smirked, deciding to taunt her.

"Is that the best you can do, cousin? What a shame, really." He laughed as he ducked another spell, but was nearly tripped up by another.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" His cousin screamed, and he was surprised he had gotten to her so easily. He was frozen at the sight of the green curse hurtling towards him, but was saved by an unseen force pushing him away, the curse going harmlessly into the veil of death. She snarled and was about to fire again when she shuddered, and then she kneeled in submissiveness. Sirius was about to get up and use this, when he felt an aura so completely dark, that it made him shudder as well. No. There was no way. **HE** was here. He gulped and with a quick 'Accio' his godson was in his arms, and then tucked behind him.

Coming out from behind the veil was none other than the Dark Lord himself. He was in his snake-like visage, and he looked around at his death eaters, all kneeling and waiting. He grinned a feral grin, and then made his way towards his kneeling lieutenant. A silent command of dark magic had the other death eaters following, leaving the Order of the Phoenix in stunned surprise.

"Your arm, Bellatrix." Came the dark, silky tones of her lord, and she did not hesitate to give him what he asked for. He took his wand out and pressed it to her mark, inwardly snarling in disgust at the delight that he felt through the magic of the mark. She truly was lost, but that was alright, she was not long for this world anyway. He called the rest of his elite to him, and when he let go of her arm he looked at her. "Look at me, Bellatrix."

Once again, she didn't hesitate, smiling at him with that deranged glee. "Yes, my Lord?" She asked in reverence of his presence.

"_Avada Kedavra_." He spoke, succinctly, without even a moment's hesitation. She slumped with a surprised look on her face, and then the next of his elite appeared. He waited until they had all arrived, before he released his aura in its complete glory. Everyone in the room, except for those who were more grey than light or dark, dropped to their knees.

"My loyal followers... or, are you?" Voldemort said, starting to walk around the kneeling, shuddering death eaters. "I find myself, once more, disappointed. My elite here, defeated, thwarted by schoolchildren. Even if one of them is my heated nemesis." He snarled, standing in front of Walden McNair. "_Avada Kedavra_." The bright green of the killing curse taking the man's life. Almost a full dozen more of those, and he had thinned his own ranks of the worst of the worst and he felt... good. He stopped in front of Lucius and was surprised to see the man staring at him, almost pleadingly, but he said nothing.

"Trying so hard to redeem yourself, Lucius. I admire this." The Dark Lord said, before wordlessly sinking into his followers mind. Lucius, gaining even more trust from the Dark Lord, did not resist or guard his mind. The Dark Lord found what he was looking for, and nodded softly to himself.

"You do not disappoint me, Lucius, for that you keep your life. However, I do have questions for you." He said, glancing lightly to the door that was slowly being opened, the opposite to his dark aura pushing against it. Dumbledore was here, but he still had time.

"Anything I can answer, my lord, I shall." Lucius said, submissive, but not completely so.

"Where is the rat, and my Potions master?" He asked, tone deceptively calm.

"The rat, my lord, is in my home. He waits for your orders, skulking about like the vermin that he is." He spoke, huffing softly, but tugging it back as he was not done. "Severus, my Lord, continues his duplicity, per your orders." He finished with a soft bow, and the Dark Lord nodded.

"Excellent, Lucius, I thank you. Now, return home, and fetch the rat." He smirked at the surprised look he was given, and continued. "Bind him, both magically and physically, and bring him to the head of the DMLE, he has outlived his usefulness. Do this now, go." He finished, and Lucius did just that, leaving when the aura was removed from his person. A swish of his wand had the other death eaters, those he had not slaughtered, gone with activation of their portkeys. Just as he let his aura down, the doors opened and in stepped not only Dumbledore, but another small force of his Order.

"It was foolish for you to come here, Tom, the Aurors are on their way." The leader of the light said, and he was surprised to get an almost genial smile from the Dark Lord.

"I have no intentions of fighting you today, or in the future, Albus. I am here for other reasons." He said, glancing back towards Harry, before looking at Dumbledore again.

"Mr. Potter is under my protection, Tom, I will not let you have him." Dumbledore said, wand at the ready.

"Ah, I am not taking Harry, not at all." Tom said, the 'yet' not added verbally. "I was just… cleaning up." He said, glancing at the murdered death eaters. He was about to speak again when Aurors came in, and a rather frazzled Minister for Magic.

"No! That's not possible! He's back!" Fudge said, shivering in fear.

"Yes, I have returned. I have been back for nearly a year, Minister. Perhaps if you listened to Albus, you would not have been surprised." He said, before looking at Dumbledore again.

"I must go now, Albus, I have many things to do." He said, and then raised a hand. "I have no intention of going to Azkaban, or 'answering for my crimes', I am far too busy. I will, however, give you a gift." He grinned and then took great pleasure in the expression on Dumbledore's face at his next set of words.

"He is what you suspect, but your method is not the only one." He smirked again, and continued. "Allow me to tell you how to remove it." He then turned so he could look at Albus, and Harry with minimal difficulty.

~Tell the headmaster this, young Harry, he will understand the words I speak. Tutum Restitutionem. Tell him that it is completely foolproof, I have researched it extensively. Until we meet again, Harry Potter.~ Tom said in Parseltongue, and Harry could swear his name was uttered with a seductive purr. That was the last thing uttered, before Tom gathered his magic and vanished without a sound.

~HGWHW~

Though he had wanted to not really except the words of the Dark Lord, Harry had told Dumbledore the incantation. He wasn't really up to date on his latin, so the translation escaped him, however Dumbledore seemed to take it with a bright smile.

"Those words exactly, my boy?" Dumbledore asked him, after a few minutes of silence, and Harry nodded, just a little miffed at the familiar words used for him.

"Yes, sir. He said you'd know what they meant." Harry said, fidgeting lightly in his seat, wondering how Sirius was doing, and Hermione. She had been slashed down, but apparently was in stable condition now. He was broken from his thoughts by Dumbledore, standing and clapping his hands together.

"Marvelous, my boy, simply marvelous." He moved around the desk and took his wand out. "It will only take a moment, I assure you, and it might be… painful, however it will help monumentally in the fight against Tom." His smile was wide, eyes twinkling madly in glee.

"If… you insist, sir." Harry said, hesitantly, but if it would help, why not? "Maybe… petrify me first? If It's going to hurt, I don't want to lash out or anything, hit you accidentally." He offered, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Grand idea, my boy." Dumbledore said, and a silent wave of his wand and Harry was frozen in his seat. Dumbledore then said the words that had been told to Harry, wand pointed at the scar on his forehead.

Harry, though frozen due to the petrification, felt the pain of whatever it was that the spell was accomplishing. He even twitched through it, muscles twitching as his eyes were wide with the pain. Then, just like that, it was gone. There had been a soft light, and out of his head poured a grey mist. Before Dumbledore could react, however, it vanished into the walls, on it's way hundreds of miles south. Dumbledore released the spell and Harry gasped, slipping out of the chair and to his knees, huffing and then laughing softly.

"My boy?" Asked Dumbledore, concerned, helping the young man up back into his chair.

"It's gone, the connection. Like… like a dull headache I had learned to live with. I can't feel him anymore, it's just me in here." Harry said, lightly tapping his head, and then wavering softly. "Though… I could use a nap." He said, blinking with a soft shake of his head.

"Of course, Harry, of course." The old headmaster said, smiling, things were looking up indeed.

~HGWHW~

Tom Marvolo Riddle twitched as the last of his soul returned to him, the smallest sliver, but it was still part of him. He took in a deep breath and smiled, getting up and stretching, feeling like a new man. He conjured a full length mirror, marveling at the ease in which he did so. His magic responded to him without so much as an ounce of protest, not like just hours ago. He looked himself over and grinned, yes, this was the form his Harry like. Aristocratic features looked at him, and while he was not a model by any standard, he was not hard on the eyes.

He looked at the clearer tattoo on his wrist, touching it with his wand and sending a command to a particular death eater. He waited for almost fifteen minutes, but he was not upset, not in the slightest. He turned when he felt the presence he had been waiting for, smiling as the kneeled form of his Potions master was before him.

"Ah, Severus, how wonderful you to come so promptly. It is so hard to find good help these days." Tom said, smiling as he could see the twitch of surprise, his voice was silky, seductive, as it had been all those years ago.

"I live to serve, my lord." Drawled Snape, looking up at a silent command, and barely able to school his features of the surprise in his eyes. "What can I do for you, my lord?" He asked, face a mask once more.

"There will be no war, Severus, I am tired of fighting. I am tired of the bloodshed." Said Tom, sounding just a bit tired. He shook his head lightly at the lingering thoughts, of a future that would not happen, before looking at his servant. "I wish for you to retire from your position at Hogwarts. I have things for you to research, potions to create. You are a potions master, your time is wasted teaching." Tom said, smirking softly at the surprised look that ghosted over Snape's face.

"I… do not know what to say, my lord. While it is not secret I do not enjoy teaching, Hogwarts… has been my ho-" Snape was interrupted, by a snarl from the dark lord.

"Do not LIE to me, Severus! Your mental shielding is admirable, but I have known you long enough to know when you are lying!" Tom growled out, a bit of hissing breaking through, his eyes tinging red for a moment.

"No doubt Albus told you of my Horcruxes, to prepare you in case he should fail to be rid of them." Tom said, tone softer now. "They are gone, my soul returned to me, my sanity restored." He sighed and looked at his servant once more, smiling gently, which was kind of unnerving.

"Return to my side, Severus, just as Lucius has. As the friend I had before madness claimed me." He said, extending a hand to Severus, helping the man to his feet.

"As you say, my lord." Severus said, surprised, and a little wary. Tom huffing in amusement.

"Yes, yes. You may go tell Dumbledore, I know you are itching to do so, like a schoolgirl with gossip." He said, smirking at the affronted look at Severus' face, before the man left with a short 'my lord,' leaving Tom to his thoughts once more. A year, he would have to wait, but he could do that. Yes, a year was nothing if he would have his love once more.

* * *

AN: And that was as far as I got before I hit a fork in the road. Continue, or just leave it as is? it's been decided to leave it as is. I hope it can enjoyed. Read and review, please.


	30. Snippet 36: Herpo the Foul

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Harry Potter.

AN: Been having some serious writer's block, but here is a new one. As always, liberties are taken. Enjoy if possible.

* * *

Snippet #36: Herpo the Foul

"_Accredited with creation of the first Horcrux, Herpo the Foul was one of the most vile and evil wizards ever to blight the world with his presence. It is clearly a glory and blessing that he is long since dead, as it is said even the fearsome Grindelwald did not compare." _

Tom Riddle put the book, Dark Lords, Past and Present, down and stroked the Gaunt family signet ring on his finger. Horcrux, that sounded, good. Yes, however there was very little in the library about it. He smiled, though, as he knew there was someone who could assist him. There were several someones, really, but the one he had in mind had some real authority. Yes, he would visit his favorite teacher.

~HtF~

"Merlin's beard… seven Horcruxes. That is absurd, once is enough… but tearing the soul seven times." Professor Horace Slughorn muttered to himself, sitting down and wringing his hands together in frustration. That was terrible to think of, to say the least. He shook his head and then got up, he had to speak to someone else. He made his way to the Deputy Headmasters office, knocking softly. When he entered he sighed, glad that Dumbledore was in there.

"Ah, Horace, do come in." Dumbledore said, smiling at the younger man. "What can I do for you?" He asked, a quick flick of his wand conjuring a chair for the heavier man. He sat down with a sigh and looked at the bearded colleague.

"I wish to inquire about the… summer arrangements for a student. They are going through some rather difficult times, and I want to make sure they do dread returning home for the summer." Horace said, sighing as he marveled silently at the comfort the simple conjured chair gave him.

"Hmmm, there is only so much I can do as the deputy, but I will try my best. Who is this child, Horace?" Dumbledore asked, genial tone in place.

"Young Tom Riddle, Albus. I just see so much potential in him. If only he ha-" He was cut off by the older man, a sigh and shake of his head there, and his genial tone gone, it was replaced with a slightly cold one.

"I am afraid that is not possible. Tom must stay at Wool's Orphanage, it is his home. If that is all, Horace, I have paperwork to get to." Dumbledore said, almost glaring at his old friend. Horace was surprised, to say the very least, but nodded and got up.

"Very well, Deputy Headmaster. Have a prosaic evening." The heavy set man said, before he got up and left. This was completely ridiculous, and he was not going to let such a soul fall to darkness. No, he was not.

~HtF~

Tom growled and almost slammed the book on the table, but he knew better as Madame Pince would not appreciate it. He moved the volumes back to the shelf with a flick of his wand, and was then surprised when the last one on the pile was plucked from the air.

"Such a smart lad, Tom, and you are reading such foul literature." Came the sad, and disappointed tones of Prof. Slughorn. "No, no, don't say a word. Come with me, we have much to discuss." He said, and then gestured for the young man to follow. They walked in silence, going to the second floors girls bathroom, causing Tom to freeze for a moment, before he kept following the man inside. It was closed off, there had been some flooding and the house elves were still working on it.

~_Open_.~ Said not Tom, but Horace, the faucets opening revealing a deep chasm that lead into darkness.

"Professor?" Tom asked, not scared, but confused and alarmed.

"Just follow me, Tom. Now is not the time for questions." Horace said, before he spoke again in the serpent tongue. ~_Stairs and lights_.~ As the words left his mouth stone stairs, with handrails as well, slid from the wall, with lights illuminating the walls as they went down. The passageway closed behind them but there was plenty of light. They traveled in silence, with Horace opening a few more passages. Then, in front of them was the visage of Salazar Slytherin, immortalized in stone.

"The year was 634 BC, as muggles call it, and I was in my prime. Hundreds, upon thousands, of wizards and witches followed my every word. At my beck and call they were, and it was truly a magnificent era." Horace said, looking at a surprised Tom, just as his visage changed. Gone was the portly, short man, and in its place was a taller gentleman, with silver hair and beard. Gooseberry eyes faded into a vibrant yellow, and his wand shifted to a serpent staff.

"Then I got paranoid, and in my paranoia I made a terrible mistake. I tore my soul in two. I committed murder, a foul, despicable act. I took that opportunity to make the first ever soul vessel, the first ever Horcrux." Horace, no, Herpo the Foul, said to the terrified teenager in front of him.

"I am almost 2700 years old, Tom, I have lived far too long. I have seen loved ones die, I have seen my nation crumble. I have seen civilization crash upon itself!" He said, almost yelling now, staff slamming into the floor, echoing ominously.

"Then, as I walked through the forests of what we now know as Scotland, I met four amazing youngsters. You know them now as the founders, I knew them as family." He said, smiling softly.

"At that time I had been taken a new name, one given to me by a babe I had saved from a rather angry old bear. The lass called me Merlin, it stuck." He said, smiling at the astonished look Tom had now. He moved his staff slightly and chairs appeared, both of them sitting. "I taught them magic, magic long since lost to the world. Salazar." Horace trailed after that name, gazing at the stone statue in the back of the chamber.

"He was more than just a friend to me, he was my son. The others, I held them close, but to me he was blood. I learned, after many years and several potion failures, that he was actually my great, many times over, grandson. We bonded well after that, and while the others were close, he was literally blood." Horace sipped his tea and leaned back, Tom in rapt attention.

"I gifted him my sweet Belladonna, I had just hatched her after his 76th birthday, she was so sweet. I visit her often, you know, it keeps her sane." He said, smiling and then slipping into the serpent tongue once more. ~_Sweet, sweet Belladonna, come to your grandfather, he's missed you_.~ He said, and then Tom shuddered at the near deafening snarl, followed by a tone that could only be described as that of a lost child.

~_Grandfather? Oh, you have returned to see me! I have things to tell you, such marvelous, and strange things!_~ The voice said, and from the statue came the largest snake Tom had ever seen. She was at least 70ft long, and about 10ft wide and tall. Her eyes were a deep green, and Tom was mesmerized. She slithered over, not even acknowledging the younger male, Horace having stood up to meet the great beast. She leaned down and lightly nudged the older male, getting a stroke to her snout, eyes closed in pleasure it seemed.

"I know you cannot speak it, my dear, but I know you understand it. I am also aware my friend here speaks the tongue, but sometimes it is a little taxing on mere humans." Horace said to the snake, Belladonna if Tom was certain, and got a soft hiss in affirmative. "Join us, you need not speak if you do not like, but I know you do love the company." He said, Belladonna resting her head next to the older males chair, getting caressed like a gargantuan pet. Tom took this time, this silence to actually, finally speak.

"You're Herpo the Foul, _and_ Merlin Ambrosius?" Tom asked, not disbelieving, but he needed it reaffirmed.

"That is correct, Tom." Horace said. "I know better than anyone alive, or dead, the foulness that is a Horcrux. I had thought I destroyed the last books on them, or kept them away. It seems, however, that idiots wish to bring it up again. That happened once before, around 1443, I nipped that in the butt!" He said, huffing softly with a gentle smile afterwards.

"You're a good soul, Tom, you have potential. I do not want to see that potential ruined. One is bad enough, but seven? It is completely unacceptable, it would no doubt lead to insanity." He sighed softly, shaking his head. "I know how to destroy them, after all, why make a spell with no counter?" He looked at Tom seriously as he continued.

"As I said, you have potential, and I am going to do what I can to make sure said potential is not ruined. That said potential is not tossed aside for silly things like prejudice and bigotry. That being said, Tom, I have decided that this summer you will _not_ be returning to your poor excuse for a residence." He said, huffing softly and shaking his head. "No, not at all. This summer you shall reside with me, after all, it's not every day you get to be an apprentice to a Potions master older than the profession itself." He smirked at the astonished look on the teenagers face.

"Now, I am sure you have many questions. Ask, Tom, ask." Horace said, leaning back and smiling at the opening salvo of questions, knowing for a fact that he had saved this soul. He had performed many things in his horrid past, but he had been using his immortality for good now, and he would be damned if he stopped.

* * *

AN: And that's it. That's all that came to me. I hope it's enjoyed. Read and review please.


	31. Snippet 31: The Witches Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Disney. They are owned by other people, rich... rich people.

AN: One of the rare crossovers I will do, I have others, but I have yet to post them. I do hope this can be enjoyed, it was a prompt from a friend. Everything I do is taken in heavy liberty from canon because... it's fanfiction and I can do that. For example, Harry was born in 1990, not 1980. Anyway, on with it.

* * *

Snippet #31: The Witches Three

Vernon Dursley huffed softly as he watched his child and wife go of the forest path, his son dressed like one of those ghost busters. He waited for the freak to come out of the loo, and then tugged him by his neck.

"Come on, boy, we have to catch up." He snapped at the four year old Harry Potter, who yelped softly at the firm grip. The cottage they came up to was rustic, very much 1600's. It looked spooky, but was obviously something the park rangers kept for the hikers and the like. It was close to home, so he was alright with the trek here, even though he was on the husky side. He came up next to his wife, and helped her hold his son up, who was struggling to read the words on the plaque under an old, white candle. He was getting frustrated and then whined petulantly when Harry piped up.

"Candle!" Harry said, happy that he had remembered that from a book. He was rewarded with a slap upside his head, which very quickly shut him up. Vernon turned and read it for his boy.

"Whom ever it is that lights this candle, let them know they will bring forth a terror that should never be returned." He chuckled at this, silly park rangers and their attempts to scare the hikers. He scratched his chin and then took out a lighter, he still carried one even though he quit smoking.

"Oh, Vernon, don't be silly. You wouldn't want to anger the rangers." Petunia giggled, but didn't stop her husband from lighting the candle. They smiled and then frowned as it was not a yellow flame... but a black one. A black flame that bore no light. Vernon frowned and then went to snuff the candle out, and not only did it not go out, but he felt no heat. He tried it again, and then Petunia squeaked.

"Vernon, look!" She said ,pointing to the previously dead fireplace that had slowly begun to light, and then it snapped into a roaring fire. Right after that the logs under a nearby cauldron burst into flame, and said cauldron started to lose it's dusty and cobwebbed appearance. There was silence for a moment, and then the two adults blood ran cold as the door slammed open and there was the sound of mad, gleeful cackling.

"Oh... oh yes! Someone has lit my darling candle. Oh, and only a year since the last one." Came the almost sinister voice of Winifred Sanderson as she came through the door, flanked by her sisters Sarah and Mary. She was about to speak again with the shorter, rather plump, woman next to her inhaled deeply. Her voice a lower octave than normal, but still clearly female.

"Winnie, I smell... children." Mary spoke, making Petunia whimper softly, and that caused the three new women to look at the four figures in their home. Winifred bore a sinister smirk and stepped closer.

"Well, well... two delicious, life filled children, brought to us. And look, one of them is wrapped in a tasteful package." She said, looking at Dudley, who was poking Harry in the ribs, and grinning when the child flinched. "Nice and plump that one is, oh that will be magnificent." She cackled gently and took another step closer, Vernon stepping up.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" He then blinked and growled, raising his arms up as if to box them. "Freaks! Well, we won't have that! You'll not have my son!" He looked ready to strike when blonde woman of the three spoke up, her voice like a sweet honey.

"What about the thin one? Can we have him?" Sarah spoke, looking at Harry with a gleam in her eye, already making her way to him.

"The boy? Yes, you can have the boy. We didn't want him anyway." Said Petunia, who picked up Harry and dumped him into the beautiful woman's hands. Harry was then pleasantly snuggled, and peppered with kisses, not knowing the woman who held him intended on doing so much more than be motherly.

"Very well, off with you. Before we change our minds!" Winifred spoke, silently tagging the three muggles with a tracing spell. After they gained life eternal from the child, they would get the rest of the family, to be thorough of course. The two adults, and the fat child, were out of the door before Mary could blink, and she was already making the potion. She was making it from memory, something that she had not been able to do in Salem. The three sisters were home now, where their power was more prominent, so it made them less prone to flights of fancy and idiocy.

Sarah took over for the potion as Winifred was summoning her book across the pond, leaving Mary to inspect the child that would be giving them eternal life. She checked his eyes, his ears, his toes and fingers. He looked a little small for his age, but that wouldn't matter. He had the most peculiar scar on his head, and when she stroked it she hissed and jumped back.

"Winifred!" She exclaimed, causing said witch to look at her in surprise, her name was never really used by her sisters, not in its fullness. Winifred came over and looked at her angered sister, and then raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, sister?" She asked, not concerned, but curious.

"This is not a normal child, he is not a simple little boy. He is a little Wizard! His magic is strong, and he carries the taint of another. He carries a piece of another soul." She hissed out the last bit, and Sara and Winifred snarled deeply, causing the child to whimper softly. It was Sarah who came over and picked him up, cradling him softly, cooing into his hair to calm him down, rocking him back and forth.

"I will need my book, sisters, and I will remove the atrocity within the child. And then... then we shall have ourselves a feast." Mary looked about ready to protest at her words, but she continued. "Of his family, sisters, not him. No... not him at all." The two sisters turned to look at Sarah, cradling the now sleeping child in her arms, stroking his face softly.

"Such a precious little thing, can we keep him, Winnie?" The blonde witch asked, cuddling him closely. Winifred smiled and went to where she had been summoning her book, sighing softly.

"But of course, dear sister, he will be an orphan without his family. Who better to raise him than three, exceptionally qualified witches?" She laughed softly and a few minutes of chanting later, her book was in her arms. "My book, oh did you miss mommy, mommy missed you. Yes she did." She stroked it lovingly and it's twitching eyes closed as if it pleasure to be in her hands again. "Open up for mommy now, she must find a spell." The book did as she asked, and she started flipping through pages, humming as she searched for what she needed.

While this went on Mary continued with the potion, wanting to have it ready for their use when it was indeed needed. A few hours later saw the young Harry Potter with a cleaned, very faded, scar and a large smile on his sleeping face. The soul fragment of one Tom Riddle had been easily removed, it was small and barely a sliver of what he had been. Instead of being dismissed, it was contained in the black flame candle, to be burned upon sunrise, never to return. There were other fragments, but they would all be weaker due to the magic of the sisters.

"Sarah, Mary, come. We fly!" Winifred cackled softly, their brooms coming to them, just as they left them. Sarah cradled the young child in her arms, bundled for warmth on the cold autumn eve. Mary had three vials of the potion, two of them slightly modified for adult consumption. Their brooms hid them from the prying eyes of wandering muggles, but some stray magicals saw them, and shook their heads but did nothing. It was the anniversary of the defeat of he-who-must-not-be-named, and all hollows eve, it was a time for celebration after all.

~TWT~

Petunia slammed the doors shut the moment they got home, while Vernon got his shotgun from the closet upstairs. He made sure it was loaded and looked at his wife, getting a nod in return. The windows were also shut, and the curtains drawn. The only light was the small desk light in the livingroom, their pudgy son asleep upstairs, oblivious to his parents thoughts and mental plight. Vernon was about to ask his wife something when his eyes seemed to glaze over, as he started to sway about. Petunia shook him with a sharp 'Vernon?!', but got no response. He was staring blankly at the shadowed hallway, until the lights in the living room turned on and the three witches came in.

"Do not worry, your husband will not be is such a vapid state for long. I assure you." Came the evil sounding tone of Sarah, of all people. She was holding the small child in her arms, lightly rocking him back and forth, and it was Mary who spoke next, also with a not so nice tone.

"You have two choices, woman, either you tell me the name of this child and go on your merry way... or I force it out of you. Painfully." The last word was said not as a threat but as a promise, and it made Petunia whimper softly. She took a deep breath and spoke, voice wavering softly.

"His name is Harry Potter, I have all of his papers." She said, and with a hissed 'get them!' from the short witch she went to do just that, almost running off. She returned with a folder, and the letter that had accompanied her nephew, handing it to Mary who snatched it with a glower. Said Sanderson sister opened it and started reading it, mumbling to herself before she spoke to her elder sister.

"My third pocket in the satchel, Winnie." She almost murmured, and then Petunia found herself stiffened and slumping back against the couch next to her husband, only able to speak.

"You said there would be no pain!" She shrieked, fearing for her life. It was Winifred who laughed at her, getting the potion from her sisters satchel.

"Oh, said she would not cause pain, silly woman." Winifred smirked at the fearful look in the woman's eyes, and then popped open the vial. "Gather round, sisters, we are to gain life eternal!" She then forced the potion into the woman's mouth, then her husbands, waiting for it to take effect and their life essence to be accessible. Sarah placed little sleeping Harry on the overly large armchair, and then the three witches stood before the two frozen adults. They then started to take deep, inhaling breaths, until the life essences were absorbed into them. Petunia and Vernon Dursley were no better than those effected by a dementor's kiss, bodies slumping to the ground.

The three witches took deep, fortifying breathes and then exhaled, Winifred laughing softly and looking between her and her sisters. The three witches looked to be in their late twenties now, and thanks to the potion, they would remain that way for many years to come. They had not anticipated it, but they were immortal now. The adult life forces transferring perfectly, and through their dark magic sinking into their cores and very own souls.

"Mary, my darling sister, you've done it again! A perfect potion, as always." Winifred grinned, giving her sister a kiss on the cheek, getting a gentle, faux bashful swat on the arm from said sister.

"What of their child, Winnie?" Came the now softer, and if possible, more alluring voice of her sister Sarah.

"We have no need of him, at all. Leave him here, until others find him or do not. We have a child to raise, sisters." Winifred said, before she picked up said child, stroking his cheek. "But first, let us see if the child's parents left him anything with the goblins, we are not exactly rich, sisters." The three grumbled at that, but were then quick to leave with their new charge. Had they stayed but five minutes more, they would have felt the blood wards fall, and then the arrival of a rather concerned, almost panicking Albus Dumbledore. He would be too late, however, and would not see the boy-who-lived for the next seven years.

~TWT~

_Unknown location, January 27th, 1995_

Sirius Black groaned softly as he woke up, and then noticed he was in a bed. Not on a cold, stone floor. He got up and looked around, on alert, though still weak. He gasped when he saw he was not only in clean pajamas, but he was bathed, and he actually had an appetite. He was about to get out of bed when the door to the room he was in opened, and a woman out of nightmare strode in. At least, nightmares from how his mother spoke of her. Winifred Gertrude Sanderson was walking in, and she looked young, not hag like in the slightest. She blinked when she saw him staring at her, and then she grinned, speaking shortly after.

"Ah! Our guest, he is awake. Wonderful, I shall have Sarah bring you something to eat." She said, and with a clap of her hands a message was sent, and then she walked closer.

"But... you died, you all did. You were all caught in the colonies, put to death for dark, evil magic!" Sirius half snarled, scared but his darker affinity was curious.

"Evil magic?" She said, pausing as if to protest, then smirking. "Well... alright, I guess you can call it evil." She said, with a bit of a laugh in her tone. He shuddered at the laugh, it was not evil and cackling, but it was far from sweet and dainty. She stopped at the foot of the bed and ran her fingers over the wood there, humming and looking at him with the grin still in place. "We did die, but do you think our master would give us magics that we could not use to be his servants? Death... death is nothing for us, Sirius Black." She laughed, this time a bit of a cackle, when he shuddered at his name being spoken, almost as if her saying it would curse it.

"How am I here? What happened? Am I fre-" He was cut off by the door opening again, this time the beauty of the three, Sarah Jennifer Sanderson, coming in with a tray piled with breakfast. She placed it across his lap and stroked his cheek, making him shudder softly before she patted said cheek.

"You're in our new home, Mr. Black, so we can get you nice and healthy. I mean, you wouldn't want to spook your godson would you?" Sarah spoke, voice like a fine silk draping over his senses. Then he blinked, his godson? These witches had Harry?! He was about to voice his concerns when she spoke again, and he couldn't help but be mesmerized.

"Hush now, eat. YOu need your strength. We shall not spook Harry with a near ghoul like man! He knows you are here, but he knows you are sick. Do not worry, we are taking excellent care of him. Now, eat." Sirius could only nod after her words, and it didn't hurt that she had a bit of a compulsion charm in her touch.

~TWT~

_Malfoy Manor, July 14th, 1996_

Lucius Malfoy strode into his den, having been told by his wife Narcissa that he had a guest. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw it was his good friend Severus. He was about to greet the usually dour man when said man made a gesture to his desk, upon which sat a piece of parchment paper. He raised an elegant eyebrow but picked up the parchment to read it.

_To Potions Master Snape,_

_I write this letter to commend you upon the work you have done in your short years, and I am curious as to just how much you do know of your field. As I am sure you know, I am a potions mistress myself, and I would very much like to speak with you, of our trade. I wait respectfully for your response. _

_Mary Katharine Sanderson_

Lucius' gaze snapped up to Severus, who was taking a sip from a half filled glass of amber liquid.

"You had this checked out? Every charm and spell?" He asked, not frantic and afraid, but almost... giddy. Severus nodded and after another sip spoke.

"It's genuine. I thought they were myth, legend, or at the very least... dead. Those three, or even if it's just her, think of the possibilities." Severus spoke, and though he was not used to show when he was overly excited about something, Lucius could see it. The blonde haired man took a seat after getting a drink for himself, sipping softly and then looking at his friend.

"Do it, Severus. Meet with her. Who knows what you could learn. If you should so desire, I would of course accompany you." He offered, getting a gentle smirk in return, as well as a reply.

"You just want to see if the myths of Sarah's beauty are true." He chuckled softly at the half glare from his friend, but there was no denial. "I think I shall meet with her, especially if she is supposedly back from the dead." They both shared a nod and then Severus started writing a reply. He was going to meet at least one of the Sanderson Sisters.

~TWT~

_Unknown Location, April 7th, 1997_

Remus John Lupin looked around the receiving room he entered after stepping from the floo, curious and cautious, and anxious of course. His wand was out and he was already casting every detection spell he knew, which was quite a large deal. He was a defense master, after all. He had his wand out still when a house elf popped in, looking up at him with its large tennis ball shaped eyes blinked up at him.

"You be Mr. Lupin, yes?" The elf asked, and Remus couldn't tell if it was male or female, sometimes it was hard with elves. He nodded softly to the creature and said creature hummed before nodding, gesturing to his wand. "Put that away, and follow me. The mistresses will not harm you." The elf then started to walk out of the room, glancing at Remus over its shoulder as if to say 'come on then!' before leaving. Remus blinked and then went after the elf, following it down the corridor until he heard a gentle giggle in the room the elf once again disappeared into.

"Moony!" Came the voice of a child, and then came the body of said child nearly slamming into his body to be given a tight, loving hug. Remus looked down and then gasped, running his hand through the hair of the child hugging him. Harry Potter, his cub! He was safe, he was happy, smiling. He smiled, slightly watery, and then knelt to give his cub a return embrace, getting a hum of content from the child, who was now seven.

"Our guest has arrived. Good, good. Now Harry, you have your homework to get to. We have to talk to Mr. Lupin here." A female voice spoke up, and Remus looked up to see a rather young looking red headed witch, but looks were deceiving in the magical world. Harry pouted but let go, nodding softly and turning to the witch.

"Yes Auntie Winnie." He said, giving Remus another hug before bounding off to go do his homework.

"Sit, Mr. Lupin. Tea?" The witch asked, and Remus nodded softly, still looking at where his cub had been. "He's very happy, far happier than when he was with the muggles." Remus shuddered as that last work was said, as the venom dripping from those words was palpable. He sat down and then looked at the witch in front of him, curious for a moment. Almost as if he had seen her before.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Mr. Lupin." She grinned when he tilted his head, still at a loss for words. "I am the eldest sister of the remaining Sanderson's, you may call me Winifred." She smirked as her name sank in, and just as he went for his wand his wrist was gripped from behind, delicately, but it was so soft and smooth. The voice in his ear did something he never thought possible: It calmed his inner wolf.

"Now, now... we can't have that, can we?" The voice of Winifred's sister Sarah spoke, and he seemed to nod dumbly. With the wolf soothed, his human mind was easier to charm. "Put the wand on the table. Better yet, give it to Winifred." Remus was about to take out the wand from his holster when he started to fight the charm, and she giggled softly, which made it harder to resist. "Do you think we'd have Harry send you a letter to get you here, only to harm you?" It was a rhetorical question, but he responded anyway.

"Did you force him to write the letter?" Remus asked, only partially fighting the charm now.

"Now, why would we do that?" Winifred asked, leaning back with her fingers twined together. "He's a child, we might be..." She seemed to think for a moment. "Less than savory, but we would not harm a child in our care, who has so graciously taken our last name." She smirked softly at his gasp and giggled gently, tea appearing courtesy of their elf.

"We saw memories of you, Mr. Lupin. He remembered 'Moony' and we asked around. Our source spoke of you in the most delightful of lights, and we spoke to Harry. Of course, being the child that he is, he wanted to see his beloved uncle. We could not deny such an innocent request." Sarah had said all of this, in her alluring, sweet voice. Remus' eyes were latched onto hers, and at her smile he seemed to relax a bit. He was about to speak again when he had his lap filled with an excited seven year old.

"I'm done with my homework Auntie Winnie, can I talk with Moony now?" Harry said, mid hug and looking at his aunt. She sighed softly, over dramatically even, and gave him a grin.

"Yes, yes you can. Off you go. Show him your room, hmm?" Winifred said, making Harry nod and get off Moony's lap, taking his hand and starting to tug him. "Remember, Mr. Lupin, Harry is safe and protected here. Happy, and loved." Remus nodded, slightly frowning in thought as he was tugged away by his cub. It was only seeing the familiar grimm-esque dog sleeping in Harry's room that had him understanding her words.

"Padfoot?" He said, the dogs ears perking up and then it's head moving to look at the standing man. Said dog stood up and shifted.

"It's about time, Moony!" Sirius Black said, going over and snatching the flabbergasted man into a tight hug. The last two marauders joined, and the last bit of their family hugging the both of them from the side. Remus would think about it later, but he could honestly say that his wolf was, and he would keep this thought to himself, over the moon.

~TWT~

Remus grumbled and cursed, so very upset with himself as he felt his bones and body start to ache. How in Merlin's name did he bloody forget what today was! The full moon, only hours away, and he did not have his wolfsbane. He snarled softly, a little more wolf than man in mentality right now, when he was spoken to from the doorway on the kitchen he was currently in.

"What is it, Remus?" Came the voice of Mary, curiosity and concern in her tone. The witches were by no means what you would consider 'nice', but they were not overly cruel and sadistic all the time. Just, a lot of the time. However, home was a different story.

"I have to go home, Mary. I cannot stay tonight. I forgot my potion at home." He grumbled softly, turning to her, eyes already starting to bleed amber. Mary frowned softly and then came to him, tugging him down to eye level and looking in each eye, then his mouth, like a doctor looking at a patient, before she spoke.

"Nonsense. I should have brought it up before, but I have plenty of Wolfsbane in my stores." Remus blinked softly as she spoke, and then she started to leave the kitchen, and it took two beats for him to follow her.

"But how? I was told it can only be stored magically for a week, at the most." Remus spoke, following the short witch. Said witch huffed and waved it off, smiling at him over her shoulder before entering her potions lab.

"That was the old one, Remus. The new potion, a work of art if I might say so myself, can be kept indefinitely as long as it is in a cool, dry place. Tastes better too, I am told." She nodded and then crouched to a cabinet, taking out a potion, tapping it with her finger, and unfreezing it. She popped the cork and handed it to him, and the first difference was the lack of smoking fumes from it.

"New one? I didn't think Severus would have parted with his recipe so easily." He said, sniffing the potion, pleasantly surprised to see it smelled of chocolate.

"Sev?" She scoffed at his flabbergasted look. "We worked on it together. He is a rather gifted man, oh yes. The potion itself was art in it of itself, but I helped him improve on it." She grinned and made a gesture to him. "Go on then, drink." She said and he nodded, taking it to his lips and downing it in one go, used to the foul taste of the previous potion. It was still partially foul, it was a type of poison after all, but then the chocolate came and that foul taste was gone. His bones stopped aching so much, but he knew that would change after the transformation.

"Alright then, come now. You know Harry wanted to show you his skill on a broom." Mary said, tugging him along behind her. The sisters were very hands on with their family, it was a nice thing after so many people shied away from him because of his curse.

Remus would, the next day, send the longest thank you letter he had ever sent to Severus. He thanked Mary in person, of course, but the potion had done wonders. Not only had he kept his mental faculties, but he felt stronger, more vibrant that before. His coat had been a little shinier, and his senses were even keener. He was told it would also help keep him in control of the wolf in normal everyday life, and that was something he could get behind. Not only that, but he could actually get a job and not have to be overly sore and tired in the morning after a full moon. Life kept getting better, and so did his opinion of the Sanderson sisters.

~TWT~

_Platform 9 3/4, London England, September 1st 2001. _

Harry Potter-Sanderson sighed as he as he looked at the scarlet engine he had been told stories about by his godfathers. It was majestic in it's own way, a right of passage almost. His mothers had thought to just send him to Hogsmeade, but his godfathers insisted otherwise. He agreed, mostly because he could make friends before getting to the actual castle. He was broken from his thoughts by a nudge at his side, looking down to see his godfather in his animagus form, stroking him between the ears.

"Just as gorgeous as you and Moony said." He got a ~wuff~ from his godfather before said man changed, having received a trial a scant few years before, courtesy of his cousin by marriage, Lucius Malfoy. For a Malfoy, he wasn't terrible, to say the least. Harry had not grown up with a lot of kids his age, but he had a few play dates with some, the Malfoy younger, Draco, being one of them. He was also looking forward to seeing his cousin Tonks again, he loved hanging out with her, even if she was 6yrs his senior.

"Alright Harry, remember what I said?" Harry nodded at the question, and the man smiled. "Good! Prank to your heart's desire, but keep up with your grades... maybe snag a bird or two." Sirius Black smirked at his godson's blush and ruffled his hair, just in time for four new figures to appear, silently as always.

"I do hope, Black, that you are not trying to corrupt my son." Winifred stated, getting a 'who me?' look from Sirius before she scoffed. As she turned to Harry her smile came back to her face and she gave him a kiss on the forehead, before stroking his cheek. "Do not be afraid to show what you know, but do not flaunt, understand?" Harry nodded and got another kiss, making him smile softly. "Good, say goodbye to your other aunts." She stood back and got a kiss on the cheek and a hug from Mary, and was then literally picked up and smooshed into the chest of Sarah. A wetness on his head from her tears. She was always the more affectionate of the three when it came to him.

"Oh, my baby is growing up! Going to be leaving the house soon. Getting married, taking over the world." She sniffed and then he hugged her back, getting a kiss on the cheek and then a loving, albeit watery, smile from her. "Go on. Shoo, before I change my mind and home-school you." She sniffed again, but giggled and leaned into Remus after said man ruffled his hair and wished him a good year. They would see each other at Yule, but he was going to miss them. He took a breath, and with his lightened trunk in hand, went up to the train and found a compartment.

~TWT~

Harry was sitting in his chosen compartment, reading a dark, and illegal, tome, when the door opened. He bookmarked his page and looked up, seeing a redheaded boy, a bit lanky, looking sheepishly in.

"Can I sit here? Would rather not be alone on the train right up." Said the boy, smiling gently, getting a nd from Harry. He slid into the bench across from Harry, extending his hand. "My name is Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley." His hand was grasped gently and given a few pumps before it was let go."

"Harry... Sanderson." Harry said, hesitating on using Potter for now. He got a nod in return, before a smile came on the red headed boys face. Said boy then launched into a little summary of his family, brothers, sister and a few other things worth mention. The compartment opened about halfway through the trip, and they were greeted by the sight of a bushy haired young girl, already in her robes and looking at the both of them.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a toad by any chance? A boy named Neville has lost his, and he is looking all over." She said in a rather bossy voice, but Harry could tell it was a bit of a show, hiding a bit of insecurity. She blinked softly and looked at the rather old looking book on Harry's lap, perking up a bit.

"Oh! Is that part of the standard reading? Or perhaps you're not the first in your family? I'm the first in my family. A shock to my mum and dad, but they are very supportive. They wanted me to go to normal school, but well, you can't exactly just not be a witch, right?" She went on for a bit, before she stopped and blushed a bit, Harry tilting his head a bit before smiling and speaking.

"This is Ron, and my name is Harry. Please, have a seat, don't want to crowd the hallway, right?" He smiled at her little bit of flushed cheeks, sitting down and closing the door. "I am what you call a half-blood, Ron is a pureblood." Ron nodded, nibbling on a cauldron cake they got from the trolley lady. "I was raised by pure-bloods though, they adopted me when I was very young. What's your name? I don't think either of us caught it." He said, and Ron nodded again, eliciting another flush from her cheeks.

"Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." She shook their hands and then squeaked softly. "Sorry! I have to help Neville with his toad." She then excused herself and dashed off, Ron shrugging but the two of them going back to talking. A little later Hermione returned, having helped the boy, Neville, find his toad and both of them came to the compartment. Harry and Ron were alright with this, and they all delved into a nice conversation.

"Have any of you tried any magic?" Hermione asked, wriggling in her seat softly, excitedly. "I tried a few spells, but I just couldn't get them right, you see." She said, huffing but then smiling again when Ron shrugged and spoke.

"I've mainly just seen my mum work some spells, but my brothers taught me a spell. They said it would help liven Scabbers up a bit." Ron said ,taking his wand and his pet rat out. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He said, and with a swish of his wand aimed it at Scabbers. The rat twitched softly but then just squeaked up at Ron. "Shoulda known it was a dud, twins are always pranking me." He grumbled and shook his head, and then Harry tilted his head.

"You got the rhythm and wording off, Ron. Here, let me do it. My guardians taught me a thing or two." He smiled as he spoke, Ron shrugging and handing the rat over to his new friend.

"Sunshine and Daisies, butter; all mellow. Turn this Pudgy, grey rat yellow!" He said, waving his wand dramatically, but not actually using it. Scabbers squeaked again, this time because he had actually turned a bright, but not overly so, yellow.

"Blimey, Harry, that was amazing!" Ron exclaimed, leaving Hermione and Neville stunned, but then they also congratulated him on his successful spell. They spoke about it for a bit, Scabbers turning back to his normal grey due it to being a low powered spell, before the doors opened when they were getting closer to the station.

"Is it true, I hear that Harry Potter is on this train." Came the almost disinterested tones of the blonde boy in the doorway, looking into the compartment with a bit of disdain, until he saw Harry. "I figured you would have looked for me, Sanderson, a bit rude don't you think?" He said, huffing softly, causing Harry to smirk.

"Come on, Drake, don't be like that! I saw you yesterday." Harry said, getting up to give the blonde a hug, before tugging him into the compartment, he was alone so that was fine. "Hermione, Neville, Ron, this is my cousin Draco. Draco, these are my new friends." He smiled, and despite Neville and Ron knowing exactly who he was, Harry's demeanor and smile was contagious.

The quintet of children spent the rest of the ride enjoying themselves, getting to know each other, and becoming fast friends. Sure, Draco and Ron had a bit of an issue at first, but they were kids and they were going to be around each other for the next seven years, better to be at least civil with each other. The train pulled into Hogsmeade station, and from there they were ferried across the lake to the grand castle of Hogwarts. It was spectacular to see, and as they crossed the wards they were all welcomed in the safety of the wards.

~TWT~

Harry sighed softly, a pleased sigh, as he waited for his name to be called. Hermione went to Ravenclaw, Neville went to Gryffindor, and Draco almost instantly went to Slytherin. He was waiting patiently for his name, Ron speaking to him.

"You're a bit before me, mate, kinda sucks with our last names, eh?" He nudged Harry as he spoke, and then his mouth hung open after the next words from the Deputy Headmistress.

"Potter-Sanderson, Harry!" The older Scottish woman called, a little surprised, but glad he was on the roster. He looked healthy, happy, as he strode over to the stool and took a seat. The hat dropped on his head and they had a bit of a conversation, while others around them were having the same.

~TWT~

'Sanderson?' Thought Dumbledore. 'He was raised by the devil witches?!' He paled at the thought, knowing that those three were the cruelest of the cruel. What foul, sinister, dark magics did they teach the lad. How was he still alive at all? They were well known to murder children for their life essence, it was unheard of. He had a look of serene calmness on the outside, but on the inside he was torn between fury and fear. He nearly groaned out loud when he heard the hat call out.

~TWT~

'Sanderson?' Thought Severus, a not so hidden smirk on his face. So, this was where the Potter spawn had gone to, he had wondered where he was after that day several years ago when Dumbledore had been hysterical. He was not just the spawn of James Potter, no, he had been raised by the Sisters three, as they were sometimes called. He wondered if this had all been planned, a big reveal? Who was he kidding, of course it was. He nearly choked on his drink when the hat bellowed his choice, instead he gave another smirk and looked over at his fellow head of house.

~TWT~

"Hufflepuff!" Exclaimed the hat, making the house of the Badgers applaud gaily as Harry got off the stool and handed the hat back to a rather stunned Deputy. He gave her a grin, a wave, and then went off to his table. He got pats on the back and welcomes, before the sorting continued. Eventually it came to Ron, and like Draco he was almost immediately sorted, but into Gryffindor. The rest of the sorting went on, and after the last child was sorted the headmaster stood, arms spread with a wide smile on his face.

"Just a few words before we tuck in, and they are: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak!" He said with joviality, before sitting down, the tables then filled with all sorts of food for growing students to enjoy. Throughout the hall there was all kinds of talk, from old students talking about their summers to their friends, to the new ones introducing themselves. The hall was filled with chatter, and the head table was no different. Dumbledore just finished taking a sip from his goblet, when the first question came to him, from his left.

"Sanderson, Albus?" Hissed the not so joyful Deputy Headmistress. He winced softly at her tone, and turned to smile at her, only to have her icy stare make him shudder.

"I assure you, Minerva, I had no idea. However, look at him." He said, gesturing to the boy who was laughing already, smiles all around him, "He is healthy, and in good shape. Do not worry, everything will be take care of. Now, let us eat, hmm? We can talk later." He smiled at her, and she growled before nodding sharply, going back to her mean. Neither of them saw the smirk on the resident Potion's master face, or the contemplative look that followed. He needed to keep an eye on the child.

~TWT~

The next morning, after sending an owl to his family, Harry made his way to the great hall for breakfast. He sat down and started in, waiting for his friends to join him. Already some older 'Puffs were there, and he started talking with them. He liked his house already, everyone was so friendly, and willing to answer questions about the school. He got his timetable and grinned wide. Potions was first, oh he couldn't wait for potions. He had learned from his Aunt Mary, and she was a brilliant witch. He had heard tales of the skill of Potions Master Snape as well, so he was looking forward to that as well. He greeted his friends and housemates as they came into the hall, and then went back to his breakfast.

Harry didn't notice at the time, but he was being watched by several people. Oblivious to this all, he got up after his meal to return to his dorm for his books for the first set of classes. His classmates were surprised to see him as the first one at the door to the Potions classroom, as was a disillusioned Prof. Snape. Minutes before the class was to start Prof. Snape appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and opened the door.

"Everybody in, now." Prof. Snape said, his tone not harsh, but it was strict. He made his way to the front of the class and then turned around, onyx eyes looming over everyone as they sat. It was a Hufflepuff-Slytherin class, because of course Dumbledore had to meddle in the affairs of the boy-who-lived. He then cleared his throat, starting to speak when he had his students attention.

"_You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."_ (Borrowed from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone By J.K. Rowling)

"Sanderson!" He quickly spoke, looking at the boy, who surprisingly did not flinch from being called so quickly upon.

"Yes sir?" Harry asked, politeness in his tone and demeanor.

"Tell me, Sanderson, what would I get if I added infused wormwood paste to a solution of concentrated alligator bile?" Prof. Snape asked with a slow drawl, and a neutral expression.

"I believe, sir." Harry started, thinking for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I believe it makes an acid so strong they call it 'the fingers of death'." He said, with confidence in his tone. He got a raised eyebrow in return, as well as following words.

"Correct, Mr. Sanderson. It seems that your guardians have taught you well. Take 10 points to Hufflepuff. Now, let us begin." Prof. Snape said, before turning to the board, his wand flicking towards it to have it turn around. On it were instructions on how to properly create a boil cure potion. Normally he had just the instructions on the board, but he had a rather interesting conversation several months ago with Mary that made him shudder just thinking about it.

_~Flashback~_

_Severus was just finishing up with a potion when Mary came into the room, a smile on her face. He greeted her after turning from his potion, and then found himself moved to a chair by one of her hands, and a flick of her wrist had him bound by a powerful magical force. He was then looking into the eyes of a very serious, and sinister witch._

_"I have heard of your teaching, Severus, and I find myself disappointed. However, I am giving you a chance to change that." Mary started, patting his cheek before continuing. "My sisters and I adopted a child, and he will be attending Hogwarts this coming September." She said, going over to his station and picking up the silver prep knife._

_"I have taught him, as have my sisters, but he can learn from much from you." She glanced at him after the last set of words, knife perfectly twirled between her fingers. "I want him to **learn** from you, Severus, not be left to his own devices. It will also benefit other students. Just imagine, your ministry having actually competent brewers." She smiled and then he was looking into her eyes again, as she slammed the knife into the wood between his legs on the chair. "Is that alright with you Severus?" She asked sweetly, that sinister grin on her face._

_"Yes, of course, Mary." Severus said, smartly he thought, and he was rewarded with a pat to his cheek._

_"Marvelous! Now, I will leave you to your potion. I do believe it is at its final cooling stages." She said, leaving with a smile on her face, his body soon under his control again. Severus shuddered but then thought, yes, perhaps he could actually teach. He then wondered what type of child would be coming to Hogwarts, especially one raised by these sisters. He'd have to watch out for this boy._

_~Flashback End~_

He shuddered once more remembering, but went back to his teaching, surprised that most of the students did not manage to melt their cauldrons. There were two that melted, now that he counted, belonging to Young Crabbe and Goyle. He shouldn't have been surprised at that, as they were as thick headed as their fathers, perhaps he could assist with that in their time here.

~TWT~

Time passed, at it is wont to do, and sooner rather than later Halloween arrived. All Hallows Eve, Harry's favorite holiday, if he was completely honest with himself, thanks to his aunts and uncles. The sisters made damn sure he understood the utter importance of this day, it was a day of powerful magic. Rituals to be cast on this day were almost unparalleled, only the solstice days were stronger. Potions brewed either beginning, or ending, on this day were incredibly potent, and the souls of the dead were easier to access for otherworldly magics.

His uncles, on the other hand, showed him how it could be fun from the muggle traditions. Candy, dressing up, having just an overall good time. Harry knew exactly how his night was going to go, he had it planned since the beginning of October. He was going to attend his classes, attend the feast, and then enjoy a nice Samhain ritual. Aunt Sarah had taught him this particular ritual the year before, and through it he had spoken to his parents. Not shades, or echo's, but the actual souls of his parents. It was only for a brief few minutes, but he had been ecstatic.

Classes went along normally, teacher and students alike a bit distracted, as this was one of the favored feasts of the year. There was no homework assigned that day, much to the students joy, and soon it was time for feasting. The hall was decorated lavishly, in blacks and oranges, with live bats flying about, and conjured cats walking about. There was no dressing up, but that was alright with Harry, he could do that next year perhaps, make it a new Hogwarts tradition.

It was almost time for the feast to be over, Harry having already left as he had his fill, when the door slammed open and Prof. Quirrell came in, fear etched on his face as he all but screamed.

"TROLL! Troll in the dungeon!" He exclaimed, wavering for a moment. "Thought you oughta know." He laughed almost hysterically before he slumped to the ground. The hall was silent for about, half a second, before pandemonium broke out. The students were obviously scared, but soon they were quieted with a magically enhanced word from the Headmaster.

"**SILENCE!**" Dumbledore bellowed, everyone in the hall, animals and humans alike, doing just that.

"Prefects, escort the children to their dormitories. We shall deal with this, and the feast shall continue in your common rooms." He said with a calm tone, to ease the young students. The prefects started to do just that, and the hall was soon emptied. Prof. Snape glared at the fallen form of the Defense professor, and went a different direction when the teachers went to find this troll. He had a hunch, and his hunches were usually right. Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, something very different was going on.

~TWT~

Harry left the feast early, as he needed time to set up a proper ritual circle, and it would be best without students asking him questions or talking to him. Oh, he had plenty of friends, but this was a very important ritual. He turned the corner and almost bumped right into fellow first year, Hermione Granger, blinking and smiling at her.

"Oh, hello, Hermione." He said, polite as always, and she looked at him with a slow blink. Her eyes lightly puffed, before she smiled softly back.

"Hi, Harry. Why aren't you at the feast?" She asked, frowning in thought, and he shrugged.

"I wanted to do a ritual tonight, it is Samhain after all." He said, smiling, then frowning at her puffed eyes. "Have you been crying?" He asked, curious, and she nodded with a sight.

"Every year me and my parents go trick-or-treating, and this year I couldn't." She said, sniffling softly, pouting ever so gently. "We were going to go as Lock, Shock and Barrel." She smiled softly at the thought, and he nodded.

"Oh, i'm sorry, Hermione. Maybe you can dress up as one and take a picture and send it?" He offered, gesturing for her to walk with him. She wiped her eyes and then nodded, smiling.

"That sounds like a good idea! I can send it tomorrow or something." She said, smiling wider and then surprising him with a hug. "Thank you, Harry. That makes me feel better." She said, and he shrugged, a light blush on his cheeks from her hug. He was about to say something when they both smelled something, something very foul… very close. They looked up to see a rather large being in the hallway in front of them, and then it spotted them. It tilted his head and then grunted, starting to walk towards them.

"Oh that's not good!" Harry said, and then tugged Hermione's hand, running with her in the opposite direction, needing to find a safe spot. Harry took them into the first door they found, which just so happened to be the girls lavatory.

"Harry! This is the girls bathroom!" Exclaimed the frightened witch, causing him to look around.

"Oh, well, let me get in trouble later! Pick a stal-" He was interrupted by the door getting crashed into, and the troll standing right in front of them. It was then that Harry noticed it wasn't a full grown troll, it was… smaller, younger.

"I have an idea, Hermione." Harry said as it slowly lumbered forward, and as she was about to speak he surprised her. "Jump Back!" She did so, more out of surprise as he started to move his hands back and forth, after spreading his fingers.

"_Twist the Bones and bend the back." _

He started, in his head hearing his Aunt Winnie chanting with him.

"_Trim him of his baby fat." _

He continued, magic starting to swirl around, the troll tilting it's head, the sound of his other two aunts chanting alongside his Aunt Winnie as well in his head.

"_Give him fur black as black. Just. Like. This!" _

The last word was said with a hissing at the end of it, and the Troll blinked and groaned in pain before its form shrunk to that of a small, black kitten. It meowed, in clear confusion, before it was picked up by the young wizard.

"Harry?" Hermione said, stuttering softly, in pure awe. He smiled and stroked the cat gently, looking at her and then wrinkling his nose.

"Ugh… kitty needs a bath." He said and then started to wash said cat in the sink, not even bothering to answer the question from his bookish fellow student. He smiled as the cat purred and enjoyed being so thoroughly cleaned. Just as he was applying drying charms the door flew open and in came the heads of house, wands brandished, looking for the troll who's club rested on the floor.

"Hello professors!" Harry said, stroking the cat, kitten really, who was in his arms. "Troll is all taken care of. My auntie taught me a thing or two to deal with…" He paused, thinking. "Larger nuisances. We can eat in our dorms now, right?" He finished, innocently enough. Prof. Sprout, his head of house, coming up to him and looking him over, before nodding.

"Yes, yes. It's been a trying night, I think. Filius?" The stout woman said, then asked, getting a nod in return from the diminutive professor.

"Yes, I believe so. Come along, Ms. Granger. Let us have a discussion about why you were in here in the first place." He said, beckoning her forward, smiling gently when she looked down and did so. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all looking at the two students in confusion as they left.

"What was all of that about? What happened?" Asked a surprised, and still confused McGonagall. She received an almost indifferent shrug from Severus, and a sheepish one from Dumbledore, before she huffed and left. Severus wondering how this was going to come back and bite Dumbledore in the kiester, while said older man was wondering just how much magic this child had.

~TWT~

The evening feast on the Friday following Halloween was a calm one, though the rumor mill was alive and well. Apparently Harry Sanderson ate the troll's magic and took it into his own. At least, that was one of the rumors. Another being that he shrunk the troll to the size of a bug and squished it with a mad cackle. Harry's favorite, though, was that he transported the troll across the world into an active volcano. He was discussing classes with his friends, while holding his cat Jinx, when the hall darkened. The sky on the ceiling rumbling with thunder, before the doors _**slammed**_ open.

Standing in the doorway were five figures, but the one in front was the most eye catching. She wore appropriate clothing for the Wizarding world, but her glower made everyone involuntarily shudder. Dumbledore was the first to recover, his wand not so subtle falling into his grip. He knew this woman, every adult, and some elder years, knew this woman. He didn't glare, but his tone was not as warm as it usually was.

"What are you doing here, Winifred?" He asked, his tone cold, clipped. He was momentarily surprised at getting not a cackle and mad slew of words, but her glare held still.

"You ask me, Albus Dumbledore, what I am doing here?" She hissed out, stalking forward, fingers flexing and light sparks of electricity coming from their tips. "You had a troll in the castle, and you ask me what I am doing here?" She raised an eyebrow, growling low in her throat. "Did you think I would not investigate as to why my son was put in jeopardy?" She put a well manicured, and surprisingly sinister looking, set of fingers on her face, her elbow held by her opposite hand. "Perhaps he is falling into senility, dear sisters." She purred out dangerously, eyes narrowing.

Her name had brought a fearful silence, her words making the room cool off as she spoke, which was a feat in it of itself. Dumbledore got up and cleared his throat, the room warming again with a flick of his wand, and the ceiling returning to its normal hue. He then spoke, trying to be genial in his town, but it was difficult with who was standing in front of him, surrounded by all of these vulnerable students.

"Perhaps we can take this to my office? No need to… disrupt the feast anymore than it has been." He said, smiling softly but inwardly he was trying to find a way to end this diplomatically. The witches were not push-overs, and though he was the most powerful wizard since Merlin himself, these witches embodied Morgana, and she was said to rival Merlin in his prime.

"Yes, I do believe that would be an excellent idea, headmaster." Said Sirius Black, speaking for the first time. The word headmaster has been said with barely contained fury, and the grin on his face as as fake as they came. Dumbledore nodded and then started walking with them to his office, though they were short one as Sarah had stood back to lightly coddle her favorite child. As he was nuzzled affectionately, Harry wondered if they would need a new headmaster after tonight, not that he would particularly care. Still, it was a thought to have. He blushed gently when the only woman he ever recalled calling 'mother' started serving him. He'd hear it from his friends after this… but he couldn't find himself caring, really.

* * *

AN: And that is it. Happy Halloween everyone, I hope this can be enjoyed, even a bit. It's actually taken me close to a year to finish this, motivation is in short supply these days. As always, please read and review.


	32. Snippet 37: The Wrong Mirror

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned anything affiliated with Harry Potter. Unless you believe in the infinite universe theory, in that case at some point in the infinite expanse of the multitude of universes I have. This is not that instance.

AN: I saw a picture on a website, and it brought up this idea. As always, liberties taken, in a world of, and I stress this word here: **Magic.** Here we go.

* * *

Snippet #37: The Wrong Mirror.

Yule, Christmas, the holiday season. It was supposed to be a time of happiness, glee, and all of the above. For most people it was, Harry Potter was not one of those people. He was alone this holiday season, something he had been used to, but this year he thought it was going to be different. It was not to be, though. Hermione had gone back home to her parents and other relatives, and Ron had also absconded. He had been told that he was going to stay, first Christmas at Hogwarts and all, but Mr. Weasley had gotten a surprise bonus for the season, and thus took his family off to Romania to see their eldest son.

So, Harry was alone in his dormitories. He was surprised that he was the only Gryffindor in the tower, _everyone_ had gone somewhere for the holidays. He took to wandering the halls at night, sad, alone and sometimes afraid. He had been found a few times, sometimes by ghosts who helped him back to his tower, and once or twice by a professor. The first time he had been found was by his head of house, and she was not pleased. She told him as much, and after docking some points took him back to the tower. She didn't fully understand, so he didn't really feel bad about not keeping his promise to her to stay in the tower.

The other professor who caught him had been the charms master, Prof. Flitwick. That exchange had gone a little differently. Instead of scolding him, he smiled softly and escorted him to his office. Once there he had been regaled with stories about his parents, both James and Lily. Prof. Flitwick did not have favorites, at least not while in the halls of Hogwarts, but he had plenty of tales to tell the last Potter. Still, yet again, Harry was wandering the halls on later nights. Though, sometimes he went to the small professor's office to talk, or simply listen as the diminutive man spoke to himself or about his subject of teaching.

Gifts had been given to Harry that Christmas, and he was not suspicious, but clearly confused. Why would anyone give him, a worthless _freak_ anything? He had a small pile of gifts, and the childhood innocence that had not been completely stamped out by his relatives, went at them like he should have. He got a small book from Hermione and that brought a smile to his face, as did the next gift. Though he had never met the woman, it seems Ron has spoken about him, and Mrs. Weasley had knitted him a rather comfy sweater. It had an emerald green 'P' in the middle of it, and he almost immediately put it on. It was definitely laced with magic, a warm, comforting kind. He sighed and the next present was from Hagrid, and it made him cry. An earnest, honest to god cry. He didn't sob, or wail, it was silent. Pictures of his parents, dancing, happy, lovingly looking at him. Even small pictures of him, being held by his parents, the love in their eyes clear.

He hugged it to him, and vowed to thank Hagrid when he got back. Even the half-giant had gone out for the holiday, which surprised even Dumbledore. The next present he got came with a note that read:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you._

He frowned softly and then picked up the cloak that had been packaged, it felt warm and smooth. He put it on and then looked down, gasping in surprise as he was… gone. He then put the hood on and went to a mirror, seeing that he was indeed gone from sight. He smiled softly, yes, this was good. It would make his night escapades much more productive. He went back to the note and frowned, putting the cloak to the side after folding it, and reading it again. He then went to his trunk, digging around until he found what he was looking for. Yeah, he figured. Dumbledore had given this to him, the writing was the same as the signature at the bottom of his invitation to Hogwarts.

He looked at the cloak and then bit his lower lip, before he put it away. He had to get to breakfast, anyway, he would use it later.

~TWM~

He had been right. The cloak really did help with his evening walks, and he had always been silent so he was basically a spectre in the halls. Not like anyone would really notice if another was in the halls of education. His favorite spot, however, had been a room he had discovered some time ago. The room itself was unremarkable, but the object inside was. It was a tall mirror, perfectly silver, with a forest green wood as a frame, with elegant drawings of plants and the like. Some animals here and there as well, and overall it gave off a warm, thrumming magic.

Why did he like this mirror so much? It was very simple: He saw his parents in it. Even if they just stared out, into the room, he got to see them life sized. He always had his cloak on, so he doubted the magic of the mirror allowed them to 'see' him. He sat down and just took in their forms for hours, though he always knew that they were not real, and so he would go off to the tower to sleep. He only came at night, however, knowing better than the possibility of being caught in the daytime.

He never mentioned the mirror to Prof. Flitwick on the days he visited him, he figured the man already knew about it. He wondered what the small professor would have seen in it, but he was sure that would have been rude to ask. It was one night, a few nights before everyone returned, when something baffling happened. However, he knew Magic was both a terrible, and wondrous thing so anything was possible. Harry had been sitting down, enjoying the mirror, when he felt it was time to leave. He got up and then, with slight hesitation, took the cloak off. His parents in the mirror immediately latched their gazes onto him, and he smiled.

"Hi mom, Dad." Harry said, timidly almost, with a gentle wave. "I know you can't hear me, and that you're not… real, but I wish I knew you. I wish I could... that you could hug me and say you loved me." Harry said, sniffing softly, before smiling. "I'm doing well in my classes! Even potions!" He chuckled softly, before sighing. "I'll be back tomorrow night… love you." He whispered, and smiled at the smile he got in return from them. James, his father, in the mirror put his hand on his shoulder. It was then that both the older man in the mirror, and the younger one outside jumped. Harry had **felt** that! He looked at his shoulder, but there was nothing there. He looked up at his father in the mirror, and then gasped when he felt his cheek cupped by his mother.

"You're... touching me?" Harry spoke, softly, reaching out to touch the mirror. As he did so, so did Lily, and he felt the warmth of her hand on the normally cool glass. He tugged his hand back and then watched as Lily kneeled, saying something he couldn't hear, as James ran out of his view. He came back with parchment, writing on it before putting it on the glass.

"_Find Filius, tell him about this_." The words on the parchment said, and Harry tilted his head before speaking. He was rapidly being overwhelmed, but he managed words.

"Can you hear me?" He asked, getting a frown from his father and a furrowed brow. The parchment was taken by his mother, and she wrote something on the other side.

"_Filius is Prof. Flitwick, my son._" The note said, and Harry shuddered softly. Not in fear, or the cold, but seeing those last two words. He nodded softly and was about to bolt when he snatched the cloak up, no need to be caught before he got there.

"I'll be back! As fast as I can!" He said, that childhood hope burning in his heart, his veins. His need for sleep all but gone as he ran as fast as the cloak would allow, he needed to see the charms professor!

~TWM~

Filius Ferdinand Flitwick was sitting in his favorite chair in his office, wondering when he should retire for the evening. He was half-goblin, so his need for sleep was not as extensive as his human colleagues. He sipped his goblin ale and wondered how Harry was doing, he had not been back in the last few days, though that wasn't always a bad thing. He smiled at the thought when he was startled his door being almost furiously pounded on, which was far from normal. He got up and made his way to the door, opening it to see… nothing.

"Hello?" The small man asked, frowning gently and then getting agitated. "Peeves? Is that you? Are you being a nuisance again?" He asked again, and then yelped softly when the boy he had been thinking about appeared out of thin air.

"Sorry professor! I forgot about the cloak. I need you to come with me! It's very, very important!" Harry said, all of it coming out in a jumble, but the keen ears of the retired master Dueler caught them.

"Calm down, Harry, calm down. Now, why don't you come in and tell me what's so important, hmm?" Filius said, smiling softly and then blinking at the vehement shaking of the young boys head.

"NO, no! You… please, come with me. It's really, very important." He said again, starting to walk away, gesturing for the man to follow. Filius sighed but decided to indulge the young child, better to have him with a professor then alone.

~TWM~

Harry led Prof. Flitwick to the proper room, so excited, yet at the same time wary. Would the small man see what he saw? Would he be brought to the medi-witch to be checked on? Was the mirror even there anymore? He shook his head as the entered the room, that last question answered as it was indeed still there, and he sighed in relief.

Filius raised an eyebrow as he saw the mirror, and frowned. What was the mirror doing here? It was… dangerous. No, had Harry succumbed to it's magic? He sighed softly and approached it, not noticing the reflection yet, as he looked at the description on the mirror on the top arch.

_.eb dluohs efil tahw tub ,ecaf ruoy ton wohs I_

He frowned again, stroking his chin lightly. This was the wrong mirror. Dumbledore had gotten the wrong mirror. He wracked his brain, knowing there were several mirrors of power in the world. He then gasped and looked up. This was the mirror of Life! He gazed up to see Harry sighing, as Lily Potter was cupping his cheek, and it seemed he felt it.

"My goodness… it cannot be." Filius muttered to himself, coming up the mirror and lightly tapping against it. James smiled down at him, that cheeky smile, before he pressed some paper onto the mirror on his side, after hastily writing.

"_Hello Short stuff_." The note said, and Flitwick laughed, that was James alright. He then seemed contemplative for a moment, before he turned to the side and cleared his throat.

"Laila, dear, I need your assistance please." He said into the empty air, and a soft ~pop~ shortly after produced a house elf roughly his size.

"What can Laila do for you, Professor?" The elf said, in clear English. He smiled at her question and rubbed his hands together before speaking.

"I need my family Grimoire, please. It is of the utmost importance." He said, and he got a nod in return before the elf vanished. She returned with a book almost as large as she was, making a pedestal for it and placing it on said pedestal. "Thank you, Laila." He said, and she nodded, bowing and leaving with that soft ~pop~. Filius then started thumbing through the book, humming lightly as he did so. He was not going to get Harry's hopes up, but he was sure he had something to help.

Harry, on the other hand, was too occupied with the warmth of his mother hand on his cheek to really pay attention to anything else. His eyes were closed, so he missed the glow of the spell that Flitwick used. His eyes flew open in surprise, however, when he was picked up and hugged. His first hug that he could remember, it was… oh it was so warm. He looked to see the mirror cracked, and his mother holding him so tightly, but not painfully so. She kneeled and sobbed into his hair, holding him and rocking back and forth slowly. He was then treated to the warmth of another hug, encompassing both him and his mother were his father's arms.

Filius smiled as he saw this. It was a joyus reunion, and he noticed that both Lily and James were aged as if they had not been absent for ten years. Harry wept, in joy and sadness. Joy for having his family, sadness for not having grown with them. He would, however, never be alone again. He wept until he exhausted himself, Lily sniffed softly as her boy was cradled in his father's arms. They turned to the silent professor and he smiled.

"I think a trip to Poppy is in order, don't you?" Filius said, while waving his wand and slowly, and carefully shrinking the now useless mirror. It would help with proving that these two were exactly who said they were, the Unspeakables would help with that as well. The elder Potters nodded and walked while on the way to the Hospital wing they spoke with the small professor, still shocked so they were surprisingly calm.

~TWM~

Poppy Pomfrey was just about to go to bed, having nothing to do really this holiday season, most children gone for the holiday. It was why she was surprised when she was alerted to her doors opening, and that caused her to gently sigh. No, nothing bad she reassured herself. It was probably a student who had a head cold, or perhaps a wound that a simple _Episkey_ couldn't handle. SHe blinked softly when she exited her office, the sight in front of her was… both troubling and miraculous.

"Yes, Poppy… it is indeed Lily and James. Perhaps a closed section for the recently reunited family?" Filius said, smiling softly, with a bit of fatigue as well. That spell had not been easy on the man, but he would do it again if he had to.

"Yes… yes of course. Shall I inform Albus?" Poppy asked, getting a negative headshake from the diminutive man.

"Tomorrow, Poppy, along with a few other… key people." He said with a wink, and she nodded softly. Still in a daze, but then again it was the holiday season, and magic was capable of so many things.

~TWM~

Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, sighed as she got up from her desk. She just received a missive from Hogwarts, apparently there was a very important matter that required her attention. She shook her head and then informed her niece, Susan, that she would return in a few hours. Susan understood, her aunt was a very important person after all. A walk to the fireplace, followed by a handful of floo powder and an exclamation of 'Hogwarts, Deputy's office', had her swirling from her home.

She arrived with a practiced grace, wand out in an instant to remove the soot from her robes and the floor around her. She looked around with a raised eyebrow, especially at the occupants of the magically expanded room.

To one side there was a lightly clouded portion, with a portion of the large table hidden as well within it. On the other side there was Minister Fudge and his… toady, Senior Undersecretary Umbridge. Amelia saw that Umbridge was not pleased, a look of not so well hidden disgust on her face as not five feet from her sat three goblins. Two _heavily_ armored guards, and an account manager it seemed. The last occupant of the room surprised her, however, yet she was then put on edge. What was Holly Banks, head of the Department of Magical Child Welfare, doing here?

"Ah! Amelia, you made it. We were waiting for you, it seems." Minister Fudge said, looking relieved that the last member was here.

"Yes, I had to change. I woke up not an hour ago, I was having a bit of a lie you, you understand, it is my vacation after all." She said, huffing softly before sitting next to Holly, giving her a nod of greeting. Out of the shrouded area stepped Prof. Flitwick, giving a nod and smile to everyone, before he spoke.

"I must apologize for bringing you from your homes, but this is a matter of utmost importance, and can lead to many a thing falling on its head." He said, getting up onto his chair on the goblin side and gesturing to them. "Before we continue, I will defer to Account manager Direfang. If you will, honored clan-member?" Filius said, respect in his tome. The goblin nodded and cleared his throat.

"For reference, I am Senior Account Manager Direfang, manager of the Potter accounts and estate." The older goblin said, his voice rich but deep. The Potter name had everyone perking up, with Holly's and Amelia's eyes narrowing slightly. "I have with me a heritage parchment, already filled out. Madame Bones, if you would perform the necessary charms to ensure it's authenticity?" The goblin asked, sliding it to the slightly surprised older woman. Amelia nodded, and with some muttered incantations, and a few flicks of her wand, saw the parchment glow a pleasant blue.

"It is untainted, and completely authentic, account manager Direfang." Amelia said, getting a nod from the goblin who took the parchment back, the minister looking confused, but interested.

"There is nothing that can lie to this parchment, these enchantments are powered by powerful blood rituals." Direfang said, getting a hiss from Umbridge. "We have the complete authority for these rituals, Madam Umbridge, your ministry gave them to us. Now, as I was saying." He cut himself off, to throw a rather dangerous glare at the pink toady. Said woman huffed and crossed her arms, gesturing to him as if to say 'get on with it.'

"Duel master Flitwick, if you please." Direfang said, as he continued speaking, Filius' wand in his hand as he worked on a spell of his own. "I have done, and said what I have, to ensure you that those whom you are about to see are indeed who they appear to be." He said, just as the shroud came down. Surprised gasps ran through those not in the know, as the three in the large seat were uncovered.

Harry Potter, son of long respected war heroes Lily and James Potter, was sitting between said war heroes. Amelia immediately stood, waved her wand over the parchment again, and then looked at the smiling Potters.

"Ugh, you got so old, Amy! I mean… we did too, but I think we look better." James said, teasing his once Auror partner gently. He got up, Harry leaning into his mother, before he approached her. "Permission to hug my old partner?" He asked, before he grunted softly, getting a rather enthusiastic hug. "Okay, ouch! I've only been back for two days, and I am a taken man." He said, returning the hug.

"I saw your body, James… I was there when you were buried." Amelia said, stepping back and looking at him, then at Lily. "How is this possible?" She asked, wiping a few stray tears as she looked at Lily, and a very, very happy Harry.

"Magic." James answered, before he yelped and got a stinging hex from his wife. "Alright, alright… yeesh. I am not entirely sure, but we have someone here who knows." As he said that, a new figure appeared from behind the goblins. Amelia immediately knew who it was, and she frowned.

"Master Unspeakable Croaker." She said, and he nodded, taking off his hood and sitting down. The goblins gathering their things, leaving the parchment there, and then after some bows and farewells, they were gone.

"Amelia, Cornelius." The man, Croaker, said to the two of the three highest officials in their government. "The magic that brought them back is ancient, and after their arrival, no more." He leaned back softly, after flicking his wand to make his chair more comfortable.

"As many know, at least those high in the echelons of the ministry, there are two mirrors of ancient power. The Mirror of Erised, and The Mirror of Efil. The headmaster, in his growing bouts of stupidity, thought to have the first of those mirrors in this school. He wanted to hide an equally great item of power: the Philosopher's stone." He said, scoffing softly at the thought of it.

"To have a mirror such as Erised in a school, filled with children? Is he mad?" Cornelius said, growling softly. Sure, he often asked the venerable old wizard for advice, but that was just ludicrous.

"You will have to ask him some other time, Minister, I am not privy to the thoughts of the Headmaster. Now, as I was saying." Croaker said, continuing from where he had been sidetracked. "The mirror of Efil is no more, its power used up to bring back the elder Potters." He said, glancing at James and Lily who were sitting down once more, holding their peacefully slumbering son against them.

"I have a question for you, Amy." James said, moving his eyes from his son.

"If I can answer it and it is not confidential information, of course." Amelia said, smiling at her old partner, but she was still in Auror mode.

"Where is Siri? I would have expected him to be right on your tail, he did love cha- OW!" Exclaimed James at the end there, rubbing his ear softly from where it was flicked by his wife.

"Despite the fact that he is asleep, James, our son is in the room!" Lily said, before rubbing his ear and giving him a kiss.

"Hem-hem." Croaked Umbridge, causing the rest of those in the room to look at her. "You will be most pleased to learn, Mr. Potter, that the traitor is where he belongs: In Azkaban. He did, after all, betray your whereabouts to you-know-who." She simpered, eyes batting gently. It would be good to be on his side, he was a Lord of one of the most influential houses on the Wizengamot. What she did not expect, however, was his eyes clouding in anger and looking to Amelia.

"Please tell me, Madam Bones, why the godfather of my child is in prison for betrayal." James said, his tone cold now, all hints of joviality gone.

"As Madam Umbridge said, Lord Potter, Sirius Black was placed in Azkaban for betraying you. He was known to be the secret keeper, after all." This came from the minister, and then he shrunk back into his chair as those cold eyes moved to him.

"I tried to get him a trial, James… but no one wanted to listen to a barely graduated Auror." Amelia said, frowning and looking at her hands. Sirius was like a brother to her, and he even said that all his flirting and joking was just that, he knew her more as a sister than anything else.

"He was thrown into that hell on earth, without a trial?" James hissed out, looking at the Minister. His next words were filled with such utter contempt, that the Minister damned near wet himself. "_Fix it!_" He snarled out. "Fix it, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, or I swear to the founders themselves, you will regret ever laying eyes on me." He finished, his Hazel eyes sparking in pure fury. The minister, with a soft whimper, nodded and picked up his hat.

"Yes, of course, Lord Potter. It will be taken care of, do not worry." He said, chuckling nervously before he shuffled off, his toady on his tail, barely able to keep up with the man as he left. James huffed and leaned back, rubbing the bridge of his nose softly before he took his son from his wife, needing the comfort of his only child.

"And why am I here, Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" Holly asked, having been just a spectator until now, where silence allowed her to speak.

"We have need of your services, Ms. Banks." Lily Potter said, getting up and going to sit next to the woman. "Though it's obvious we are his parents, and can care for him, we need it done legally. We need it both in Gringotts and the Ministry." Lily said, smiling softly, and getting a firm nod from the woman.

"Ah, of course. You do not want anyone contesting this, you want your son to be yours in all ways." She said, already digging into her bag and taking out the required forms. She was surprised when Lily cut her finger with her wand, dropping the required blood on the parchment. In a mere seconds it started to fill out, her name, weight eye color, everything. James got up and did the same, holding his son still, but to a second parchment.

"Now all we need is young Harry's blood on… this one." Holly said, taking out a sheet of parchment that would be attached to theirs. They were quick to make the needed blood drop, and then heal their son before he could wake from discomfort. The parchments flashed lightly in acceptance, and then flashed away in a burst of magic. A copy resting there, for the Potters to hold.

"There we are, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. He is now your son in the legal sense, not like many would have contested that anyway." Holly said, smiling and then taking a deep breath, speaking again before she lost her nerve. "Thank you, for cleansing our world of that… cancer. I, along with my children, owe you so much." She said, smiling softly at their own smiles of acceptance. She then excused herself, leaving with a smile on her face, she had done another child good, she was happy about that.

"Now." James said, breaking the silence, not as enraged as he had been, but still agitated. "I know it's not your job, Amy, but I need you to follow the Minster, stop him from speaking to the press like some gossip monger. Can you do that for us, for old times sake?" James said, a smile on his face.

"Of course it's not my job, James, but what kind of sister would I be otherwise?" She said, and after another hug, from both Potters this time, she got up to do just that. Croaker had left when James had spoken to the Minister, and Filius was sipping tea as he had watched the whole thing. He smiled at them when they looked at him, and then offered them some tea. He then started talking to them, making sure to speak about more lighthearted subjects, to relax them and further welcome them back into the world.

~TWM~

Albus Dumbledore hummed softly as he walked towards his office, and then a thought struck him. He had gifted his wea- er, the Potter boy, the cloak that had belonged to his father. He wondered if the boy had been to see the mirror, he didn't doubt it. However, a conference in Geneva for the I.C.W. had called him away, so he couldn't monitor the boy. That would change, though, he was back now. There was no doubt the compulsions layered in the cloak would help with that, oh yes. Not only that, the mirror itself made some of the strongest willed people want to keep coming back.

He decided to check the room where it was kept, and when he got there he panicked. He panicked like a first year in Severus' class. The mirror was _gone_. Not only that, the room was filled with supplies to be fixed by the elves. He checked once, twice, three times. This was the same room. Where had the mirror gone!?

"Pipsy!" He said, trying to calm himself. A small ~pop~ later and a well dressed house elf appeared, all four crests of Hogwarts on the breast of her robes.

"Yes headmaster, what can Pipsy do for you?" The elf said, her voice not as squeaky as most elves, but still high pitched.

"The mirror, the mirror that was in this room. Large, ornate, taller than I am. Where it is?" He asked, desperation in his tone.

"The mirror with magic?" She asked, and he nodded, before she continued. "Master Flitwick has says he needed it for something extra important." She said, and he sighed in relief. Ah, that was good… Filius had it. Probably took it to another room, more than likely one of his ravens stumbled upon it. He nodded and then dismissed the elf, before he made his way to the smaller man's office and quarters, he had to get that mirror back. The stone needed to be placed within it, Tom could not get it.

It didn't take him long to get to his colleague's office, he knew many of the shortcuts in the school, and the staircases moved as he wished. He knocked on the door and it opened, Filius having opened it with a flick of his wand, as he was currently going over some essays for his N.E.W.T. level students. He glanced up after marking one with a large 'O', before he spoke.

"Ah, Albus, you've returned. I trust the conference went well?" The smaller man said, flicking his wand again to put his work away, before leaning back in his comfy chair.

"Yes, Filius, it went well. Many a thing were taken care of." Albus said, flicking his own wand and transfiguring one of the chairs into a much more comfortable one. "I was surprised to learn, however, Filius, that you moved the mirror." He looked at the other man over his half-moon spectacles.

"The mirror?" Filius asked, then perked up. "Ah! Yes, I moved it. I have it here actually." He said, taking the miniaturized mirror from his desk. Albus was quick to groan and rub his face. The only way those mirrors could be shrunk were if they were completely depleted of magic.

"What happened, Filius?" Albus asked, weary, and thinking the worst but still he had hope.

"Well first of all, Albus, why don't you read the inscription?" Flitwick said, un-shrinking it and gesturing to the top. Dumbledore nodded, wondering why, before doing so. He saw the inscription, and then blinked, eyes wide.

"My goodness… I got the wrong mirror." Dumbledore said, and Filius nodded. Dumbledore then froze, no, it wasn't possible.

"How was the power of the mirror used, Filius?" Dumbledore asked, a grave tone in his voice. The tone, and look of panic in his face was washed away, to be replaced with a look of confusion as the smaller male smiled.

"It was used in the benefit of one of our students. You see, one of our little ones had taken to wandering the halls at night, and he stumbled upon this mirror. It was even simpler for him, I assume, once he received the cloak of his, at least at that time, deceased father." Filius said, saying everything he needed to say without coming right out and saying it. It took Dumbledore a few moments before he stood up straighter.

"They live then?" He asked, an oddly neutral tone in his voice. Flitwick nodded and leaned back in his chair once more, hands resting on his chairs armrests.

"They do indeed, and they are currently getting reacquainted with not only their son, but his godfather and adoptive godfather." Filius said, smiling brightly at this. It was magnificent, really. Years without a loving family, and then as a marvelous Yule gift, he was given a rather large one.

"Yes, that is wonderful news, Filius. Indeed." Dumbledore said, standing up and righting the chair he had shifted. "They are in the school then?" He asked, looking at Filius, still with a neutral tone.

"Oh, heavens no. They are at one of the Potter properties. I am not privy to the information of which one, but Mr. Potter will return before classes start, I assure you." Filius said, waving it off as if it was nothing big, and in reality, it wasn't.

"Yes… of course. Thank you, Filius. Have a good evening." Dumbledore said, before leaving. His mind a whirlwind of anger, and confusion. How was he supposed to guide his weapon now? He had his parents, and through that love needed to help guide his actions away from the Greater Good. It was infuriating. He could have sworn he got the right mirror, and because of his mistaken it cost him, and quite possibly the rest of the wizarding world, so much more. He'd talk with the Potters, yes, they would listen to reason.

~TWM~

"Absolutely not, Albus!" Lily Potter nearly screamed, staring at the old man as if he had walked into the great hall naked.

"Lily, my dear, please lis-" Dumbledore didn't get to continue, stopping himself as he had a wand pressed just under his chin, well… two wands that is. One from his left, and the other from his right.

"I'm sorry, Dumbledore, but did I hear that correctly?" Came the voice of James Potter from his left.

"Yes, I do believe you did, James." Came the voice of Remus Lupin from his right. "He wants to send your _Bambi, _my _cub_, back to his abusive relatives." He snarled at the end of that, digging the wand in deeper, causing Dumbledore to wince softly.

"Truly, I understand the Dursley's were not ideal guardians, but Abusive?" Dumbledore said, trying to placate the angry adults in the room. Sirius was in another room with Harry, both of them resting, one of them recovering from his horrendous stay in Azkaban.

"Wands away, boys." Lily said, making the two males stare at her in disbelief, until they had glares centered on them. They complied and Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Thank you, my dea- Oof!" Dumbledore had started, before he doubled over with a shot to his guy, causing him to huff and take in a deep breath.

"Now you listen to me, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and you listen well. My son is staying with his family, and will never go back to my sister's residence." Said Lily, using the current height advantage to tug his head back by his hair, his glasses askew. "He was a stone underweight, his vision was terrible, and he still has nightmares from the threats he got in that house." She said, letting go with another glare. "Get him out of here, boys. I do not want Sirius or Harry walking in with him still here." She finished and left the room, leaving James and Remus alone with him.

"Albus Dumbledore, of the minor house of Dumbledore, you are no longer welcome within the walls of Potter Manor. The wards are not peaceful to you, the grounds no longer a boon to your feet. Be gone from these halls, so I speak it, so mote it be." James said, and with a bit of swirling magic, Dumbledore vanished with a soft ~crack~.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it, Moony?" James said, after a bit of silence, getting a scoff and smile from the old looking marauder.

"Yeah, reminded me not to make Lily pissed at me." He said, pausing for a moment before looking at James again. "Shall we go check on her?" He asked, getting a nod from the man before they both left the room. Everyone in that household would be damned if their little one was taken from them, again. Dumbledore didn't realize it at the time, but he had made some rather powerful enemies that day.

* * *

AN: I know I can go further, but I don't want to push it, and force myself to write crap. It has taken me long enough to write this one, anyway. I hope someone can enjoy it, please read and review. Til next time.


	33. Snippet 39: You have a What?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in regards to Scholastic Entertainment or Harry Potter.

AN: So, I had this idea, and all I could think was "why didn't I think of this sooner?" So, here it is.

Snippet #39: You have a What?

"It seems that all of your credentials are in orders Ms.-" Dumbledore had started, but was cut off.

"Please, if you're going to be hiring me, Headmaster, Valerie is fine." The woman, thusly named Valerie, said with a smile on her face.

"Ah, yes, well of course." Dumbledore said, grinning with his eyes twinkling, surprised that hers did the same, her brown eyes seeming to explode with magic in the kindest way

"Well, then welcome aboard. I look forward to us being colleagues." Dumbledore said before shaking her hand and rising, both of them starting to walk out of his office. Oh, it had been a few years since she taught, she was looking forward to it!

~YhaW~

Harry Potter was not having a good time, strike that, most of the students were not having a good time. Dementors, BLOODY dementors had attacked the train. He huffed softly as he ate, though he was glad for the chocolate that Prof. Lupin had provided him, apparently they had a competent DADA teacher this year. He was about to ask Hermione a question when the hall quieted, Dumbledore had stood up and raised his hand to speak.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few announcements, the first being our new professors who have joined us this year." He got a few soft groans, but he let them go, he understood the lack of a consistent teacher for DADA.

"First, in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class, we have Professor Remus Lupin. A former prefect of Gryffindor, and second for Valedictorian for his year, I assure you he will be an excellent teacher." DUmbledore said, gesturing to Remus who stood with a slight color to his cheeks at the praise. He sat down after the applause and then Dumbledore spoke again.

"As to our second new appointment: well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."- Borrowed from Prisoner of Azkaban.

The applause for Hagrid was loud, almost too loud for Dumbledore to get under control, but he did. He smiled as Hagrid sniffed gently, he really was a gentle soul.

"And last, but certainly not least, it is my dearest displeasure to say that our beloved History professor has passed on. He has taken the steps to his next great adventure, and has thus so been required to be replaced." He got applause from this, and smiled wryly, he needed to pay attention more to his children!

"Worry not, for he has been replaced by a breathing professor. Please, everyone welcome Ms. Valerie Frizzle, your new History professor." He gestured to the red haired woman who had the Weasley's jealous of the sheer volume and color of her hair. It was done up in a bun, but had the most frizzy quality to it, which had a lot of the younger students believing that's where her name came from. She stood up and gave a small curtsy, her robes were even more colorful than the headmaster's!

"A greetings to you all, my children. I hope that my lessons will bolster your minds and hearts towards History." Ms. Frizzle said, grinning widely and then taking her seat again. As she did so her hair moved for a moment before the students that were still paying attention saw a lizard appear. It's body changed from red to green, before it went to her shoulder and rested there, before they saw her feed it some of the chicken at the table.

"Well, she should be interesting, I think." Hermione said to Ron and Harry, who nodded gently. Harry tilted his head but it was Ron who spoke as Harry was still kind of mesmerized by her robes.

"Think she is related to the headmaster? I mean, look at her robes." Ron said, while shoveling some food into his face. As Hermione was going to answer, Dumbledore spoke again. This time he told them of the Dementors around the school, and their reason for being there. Harry frowned softly at the thought, but shook it from his head. He would be safe, and they had not only a good DADA professor, but a history teacher that could do something if needed. It was going to be an interesting year, Harry just didn't know just how interesting.

~YhaW~

"Welcome to my classroom, children! Though I am a professor, I am not as formal as most would assume. You may call me Ms. Frizzle, the Friz, which was popular with my old students, or Valerie." Ms. Frizzle said as her first class had sat down. "Only in class, however, a little more formality in the hallways is expected." She said, her hair shimmering again and the lizard from the night before appeared before doing the same act as said night, slumping to her shoulder with a wriggle.

"And how could I forget! This is Elizabeth Savannah Frizzle, or Liz as she prefers. She is my familiar, and has been so for many years." She said, as she gently caressed the lizard on her shoulder. Said lizard flicked her tongue, before closing her eyes in relaxation.

"So first, who can tell me the last thing you were taught in this class?" She asked, sitting on her desk, facing the class as Liz sat on her lap and she caressed her softly. A hand was raised and she gestured to the student, asking for his name after.

"Draco Malfoy." The blonde haired child said, getting no response from her aside from a curious look. He frowned for a moment, before he spoke. "We learned about the goblin war of Seventeen Thirtytwo." He said, and she nodded, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Hmmm… a rather boring war, if I do say so myself. No casualties, which was marvelous, but it was overy change of four sickles, rather ridiculous." Ms. Frizzle said, huffing softly and waving her hand, before she blinked at the raised hand of another student, calling her and nodding after the same question she posed to Draco.

"Hermione Granger." The girl said, before going on. " The goblin wars were all we really learned about, mostly our history knowledge is self study." Hermione said, getting a few grumbles from students, though they didn't believe they would be able to sleep with a living professor anyway.

"A shame, really. While those wars have some importance, there is far more to history!" Valerie said, beaming. "LIke, for example, who here can tell me about the gold influx of fifteen fifty five?" She asked, and when she got _no_ answers she gaped. "No one at all? My goodness! It's one of the pivotal points of British magical society!" SHe sighed softly at the blank looks, and then the smirk on her face made some of the students lean back.

"Well… what do you think, Liz? A nice… field trip might help here, hmm?" She said, and her familiar shook her head but smiled. She got up and clapped her hands. "Everyone get your notebooks and pens." She said, and then blinked as only a few students did so, making her sigh, again. "My, my. Well, those with them, are you alright with notes being copied for the class?" She received nods from her question, and then she smiled again.

"Excellent! Follow me!" SHe said, starting to file out of the class. "No dallying!" She exclaimed back to them, and the students shrugged and followed her. They followed her to the outer courtyard when they saw her take out some kind of… horn from her bag? The muggleborns and half-bloods who knew of this device, plugged their ears when they saw her turn it to max.

"OOOH BUS!" She said, but due to her megaphone it came out amplified at a volume a little louder than the _Sonorus_ charm. There were a few groans of discomfort, but otherwise the children were unharmed. They all, however, screamed in surprise when a yellow school bus came from the sky, landing with a soft teeter back and forth before turning, and then… smiling at the red haired woman. It was adorned with all kinds of images on it's side, that moved and swirled. They were the planets, and some constellations. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Class, this is my bus. I call him Bussy, he loves it." She said, and said bus smiled even wider, before turning and opening it's doors.

"Everyone in! Go on… it's perfectly safe, I assure you." She said, and when no one made a motion she frowned. She was about to say something, when Harry went for the whole 'Gryffindors Charge Ahead', notion of his house, and did just that. He got inside and took a seat, marveling at how.. .normal it was in here. He had been in a few of these in primary school, so he knew the deal. Soon after him came Ron, and then Hermione, taking a seat next to him.

"She must have had loads of permission to enchant a whole bus!" Hermione said, and Harry shrugged softly. The bus soon filled up and then Ms. Frizzle sat in the drivers seat.

"Seatbelts everyone!" She exclaimed. "If the purebloods need help, don't hesitate to ask!" She said, and after some grumbling, help was asked for, and muggleborns and half-bloods helped out. "Excellent. Everyone ready?" She buckled in herself, and then grinned.

"Alright, bus! It's been a few years, but I know you still got it! Lets see if old Cumberbund remembers us!" She said, closing the door and then revving the engine, before magic started to swirl and flow around the bus. With an almost pleased growl, the bus shuddered and in a flash of magic it was gone from Hogwarts.

The following trip was… amazing, to say the very least. Everyone enjoyed themselves, everyone loved the educational and magical aspect of the class. Their History teacher could travel back in time! She explained that they could only visualize, and not interfere, but it was still amazing regardless. According to them all, they spent a good three days learning all they could, and because of the magic of the bus, everything was completely fine. They came back ten minutes before the ending bell for the class chimed, and made it back to class.

"Now, I hope we learned well this class." Valerie asked, getting nods and bright enthusiastic words in return. "Good! I will more than likely have these trips every other class, with a quiz in between, its good for retention." She said, about to go on before the bell rang. "Oh… well it seems we're… out of time. Have a good afternoon, class!" She said, getting soft chuckles before the class left, the next batch of students coming in. They were seventh years, and she could see that a few of them already knew about her.

"The Friz! Oh man, Dad told me so much about you!" One seventh year said, and she smiled. "My dad's name is Carlos." He said, and she laughed.

"How is that old pun machine?" She said, and the rest of the class filed in, oh, she was going to love teaching at Hogwarts.

* * *

AN: That's was all I could muster out of this, but I hope it's enjoyed. Till next time.


	34. Snippet 40: A wand is Sacred

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this plot of this fanfic.

AN: So, when reading another story, I had this idea. I hope it comes out well, probably going to be short. Enjoy if you can.

* * *

Snippet #40: A wand is Sacred.

_"As I was saying," continued Voldemort, looking again at the tense faces of his followers, "I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I go to kill Potter."_

_The faces around him displayed nothing but shock; he might have announced that he wanted to borrow one of their arms._

_"No volunteers?" said Voldemort. "Let's see … Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore."_

_Lucius Malfoy looked up. His skin appeared yellowish and waxy in the firelight, and his eyes were sunken and shadowed. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse._

_"My Lord?"_

_"Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand."_

_"I …"_ \- Borrowed from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Lucius was stunned, as the rest of the the death eaters around the table. How… how could their lord ask such a thing? He looked around the table, at the surprised faces, and then the horrified one of his sister in law.

"Now, Lucius!" Voldemort nearly bellowed, and then, to everyone's surprise, he was blasted back, and then hogtied. The one responsible? His most loyal lieutenant, Bellatrix.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" She shrieked, coming over to the fallen, trussed up dark lord with a snarl, a loathing that could only be described as venemous.

"You dare demand a wand from a pureblood? You, who has done nothing but boast our cause, our message?" Bellatrix snarled, before dodging a sickly yellow curse from her husband. She snarled and then turned to him, wand brandished.

"**_CRUCIO!_**" She screamed, and the man dropped like a sack of potatoes, screaming his lungs out, causing the others around him to back away. She was Voldemort's second in command for a reason, and her husband was finding that out first hand. She released the curse, and then with a snarl snapped out a killing curse, ending the Lestrange line shortly after when she snapped one to his brother as well.

"No pureblood would dare ask for a wand of another. Perhaps you are not what you boasted to be, my lord." Bellatrix said, the last two words spoken with a condescension she left for those below her.

"Release me, Bellatrix!" Voldemort snarled, trying his best to utilize some of his wandless magic to remove the bindings, not used to being so helpless.

"What's the matter, voldywart? Can't get out of my witty, bitty bindings? A shame… really." She said, her wand up again, Severus having assisted Lucius and the other opened eyed purebloods in dispatching those who would interfere.

"Remove these bindings, Bellatrix, and I might be merci-" Voldemort began, before he screamed in unbelievable pain as the cruciatus raced through his veins. As his body was a magical construct, it attacked not only his nerves, but his very core. He bucked and screamed, and started to rapidly froth at the mouth from the rage coming from the witch. She twitched softly when she saw him glance to the side in pain, and then stepped back Nagini struck.

"No! You will not interfere, snake!" She hissed out, before looking at it as it reared back for another strike.

"Avada Kedavra!" She snapped, the sickly green curse hitting the snake and dropping it quickly, and then a shriek of shadow and pain rose from the dead serpent. The dark lord was then again put under the torture curse, this time by Lucius, who looked as incensed as his sister-in-law.

"A horcrux, Tom?" Lucius said, before dropping the curse. "A wand is sacred, but a soul is sacrosanct!" He growled and then heard Bellatrix gasp.

"That is what you had me hold? Isn't it, Tom?" She said, trusting Lucius to know his real name, he was the most connected of everyone here, after all.

"He made more than one!?" Lucius exclaimed, about to put the near blubbering dark lord under his curse again, before they both turned to another voice.

"He made seven, Lucius." Came the silky drawl of Severus Snape, making the two purebloods look back at the downed wizard.

"Imperio." Intoned Lucius, putting all of his will into the last of the unforgivables to be cast that night, making the bloodred eyes of the dark lord cloud over.

"Where are the rest of them?" He demanded, rage making his tone softer, boiling beneath the surface. Tom Riddle went on to tell the surrounding death eaters where his horcruxes' were, with Severus putting in the last one being the boy-who-lived himself. The dark lord then slumped after he was stunned, twitching in leftover pain and agony.

"Severus, get a letter to Potter, make sure that horcrux is taken care of." He got a nod from the man after his words, and watched him leave with a swirl of his cloak. "Bellatrix, get the one he entrusted to you." SHe bowed and went to do that, taking some lower level death eaters with her, before he turned to his wife.

"To Hogwarts, my darling wife, we have a dark lord to destroy." He said and got a soft kiss for his words, before transfiguring the dark lord into a piece of granite and pocketing him. There would be a new world order, and Tom would have nothing to do with it.

* * *

AN: And that is it. That is as far as I got. I have another few snippets in the works, but they are slow going. I hope someone can enjoy this. If I do not get out another snippet before then, a Happy Holidays to everyone, and a Happy New Year. Read and review, please. Until next time.


	35. Snippet 42: A Sith Rises

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Star Wars or Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I do not.

AN: Yeah, Star Wars came out almost two weeks ago, yeah I loved it. Yeah, I am doing a crossover, because why not. Either way, hope someone enjoys this. As always: Fiction, in a world of magic.

* * *

Snippet #42: A Sith Rises

"_...If you will not be turned, you will be Destroyed!" _\- Borrowed from Star Wars: Return of the Jedi.

Eight year old Harry Potter watched from behind the couch as the Hero of the Star Wars universe, Luke Skywalker, was lit up, literally, by lightning from the foe of the movies. He smiled as he saw the lightning streak from the emperor's fingers, holding in a giddy giggle as Vernon and Dudley rooted for Luke to get up. There was no way Luke could survive that, he wasn't strong enough! He was eager to see the emperor win, then pouted, like the child he was, when he was thwarted by his old apprentice, Darth Vader.

Harry sighed as the other two males in the house cheered, and he went to his cupboard. There was no need to keep watching, the bad guy lost. He grumbled to himself, and then bit his lip in thought. He had watched the movies excitedly, and though it was just a movie, he wondered if the force could be a thing. Luke had grown up with relatives, sure he was taken better care of, but he never knew his parents. Maybe he could develop the force, use it on his own relatives. He sighed softly and then sat in a cross legged position, like he had seen in the movie, and started to meditate.

He never expected results, but he was going to damned well try anyway. It was much better to retreat into his own space, his own mind, then have to deal with the Dursleys. He took deep breaths, blocking out the cheering of the two other males in the house, not that it was hard, the cupboard closed pretty tightly, after all. He didn't know it at the time, but by consciously searching, by needing to fulfil his wish and desires, he started to access his magical core. He would learn it years down the line, but right now he was still just starting.

~ASR~

Harry Potter was nine when he first used the Force, when he first willed it to do his bidding. He was sitting in the living room, meditating, having been able to sink into his relaxed state easier and easier, when Dudley and Vernon came into it to watch the telly. He was jarred from his position as Dudley pushed him off of the couch, laughing as he did so.

"Look at him, dad. He's trying to be like Luke." Dudley said, snorting and laughing with his father. "He doesn't know that _freaks_ can't be good guys." He finished, smirking at Harry who was getting up, fists balled up.

"I'm not trying to be Luke! I'm trying to be the Emperor!" Harry said, angry at being interrupted.

"Don't be stupid, boy. You're a Freak. That's all you'll eve-URK!" Vernon had started, but he was then grasping his throat as Harry had his hand extended, much like Vader in the first movie, his line taken as well.

"I find your lack of faith, disturbing, Uncle." Harry said, in a tone far darker than a child should have. Dudley blinked then screamed for his mother, who came in to see her son cowering behind the couch, as Vernon was choking with her nephew's hand outstretched.

"Let him go!" Petunia screeched at Harry, who turned his attention to her, eyes hard.

"Why should I?" Harry asked, though he had no intention of doing it anyway.

"Just… just do it, boy!" She responded, and then gasped as she was pushed back just as he let go of Vernon. For his part, Vernon remained mostly on his feet, though he looked at his freak of a nephew with a new found fear.

"You're going to move to the side, and let me walk out of the house, with no problems." Harry said, waving his hand as he did so, willing the Force to do his bidding. Vernon's eyes glazed over for a bit, as did Petunia's, and they moved to the side. He looked at Dudley and glared, making the boy whimper and vanish behind the couch. He used the time he had bought himself to leave the house, running out the back door and climbing over the fence. He would not be seen again by magicals or non-magicals for quite a few years.

~ASR~

Twelve year old Harry Potter sat on a rock, his form facing out to the sea, as he meditated by his lonesome. He was still learning to utilize the Force, but it was getting easier, and easier. His eyes shot open and he glared softly, before speaking. His voice, still young, had a cold, hard edge to it.

"I feel your presence, whoever you are. Come out from hiding, and I will contemplate staying my hand." Harry said, and while to most it would sound adorable coming from an twelve year old, to the being behind him, he knew it was a clear threat.

"We mean you no harm, Harry Potter." The voice said from behind Harry, causing him to turn. He tilted his head at the small, green figure, and growled low in his throat.

"What are you?" Harry asked, standing up, stretching softly and flexing his fingers, ready to use the Force if necessary.

"I am a goblin male, Mr. Potter." The goblin said, causing Harry to frown softly. Goblins were fake, right? No, that couldn't be right. If the Force was real, why couldn't goblins be real.

"Well, alright, what do you want, Mr. Goblin?" Harry asked, changing to a polite tone of voice. There was no need to be rude, and he chastised himself for it. Training to be a sith he might be doing, but it wouldn't be right to just be hostile with everyone.

"We have searched high and low for you, Mr. Potter, but finally we managed to track you down. You see, you are a very famous individual in your world." The goblin said, and then began to explain to Harry just what world he was talking about. While explaining it to him, he helped the goblin erect a tent, and after that entered it with him, seeing just what magic could do. It was many hours, and a few meals later, that Harry spoke and frowned.

"So, I have magic, not the Force?" Harry asked, disappointed, to say the very least.

"Yes and no, Mr. Potter." Snarltooth, which Harry had learned earlier, said. "You have magic, but you use it in a way that no wizard has been able to before. You will no doubt have no need for a wand, and could in fact bend magic to your very will, much like this Force you speak of." He said, and Harry nodded, thinking about it.

So into his own thoughts he was, that he did not notice Snarltooth get up and bring over a small chest, opening it and showing it to the young Potter. Harry looked at it after a few moments of contemplation, and gasped softly. Inside were gems, gems of all shapes and sizes. He reached out and picked one up, looking at it, inspecting it.

"These are focusing crystal's, Mr. Potter. They are used for rituals and the like, but I am sure you can find some use for them." Snarltooth said, pushing the box towards Harry even closer. "They come from your family's vault, so they are yours anyway." He said, getting a nod from Harry.

"I can make my saber with this…" Harry said, more to himself, but the goblin heard. He raised an eyebrow softly, the boy could forge steel with his magic? He would be… interesting to witness.

"We shall leave you be, Mr. Potter, but should you ever need assistance, do not hesitate to ask." Snarltooth said as he got up from the table within the expanded tent. "I have been ordered to leave this tent in your possession, the price has been deducted from your vaults." The goblin said, before getting a nod from Harry, and then walking out. A swirl of a portkey later, and Harry was left alone once again. He had so much new information to process.

~ASR~

Harry's eyes snapped open, someone, or something was calling to him. He glared and looked at his clock, grumbling as he got up. He had been meditating, and was almost violently disturbed. He was about to slip into his meditation again when he heard it, like a harsh whisper.

"_Harry Potter!"_

He snarled deeply and shook his head. That was not his name anymore, unless it was doing legal things with the goblins, and even then, he was working on changing his name. He was Darth Anguis now, and he would fight anyone who said otherwise. He fought the call, the almost roiling magic, before it was gone as it came. He grumbled again and then slipped into his meditation once more, sighing as he was at peace in his own mind.

The next cycle of months went pretty much undisturbed, save for a few key points in them. November came and he was called again, snarling at his previous name being uttered in his head, but he managed to push it out and continue his training. The call in February was bad, not for him, but for who had decided they could take him from his home. He had been about to just use a simple mind trick to get the muggle to leave him be, but the agitation from the call, not to mention the condescension from the man had him snarl in anger and release his rage. He nearly killed the man, choking him with quite a deal of effort, but he let him drop instead and went back to his home. He contacted the goblins shortly after, to ward his tent and the area by the sea he had claimed as his own.

By the time the third call came, in June of that year, he was about ready to seek out the caller and find out what it was like to actually kill another sentient being. He managed, however, to push it out once more, but had decided to find out who it had belonged to. He would not kill them, no, perhaps remove a limb or two… now that his Lightsaber was finished. Oh, it was perfect. He modeled it after Vader's, why not? Sidius did not have one, and Luke's was green, or blue. No, he had used one of the blood red focusing crystals to construct his sith weapon, and it was marvelous.

He wouldn't learn til later, but that mental declaration of finding the one responsible, dropped wards he had subconsciously erected to keep out contact from the outside, wizarding world.

~ASR~

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, head in his hands as the minister sat in front of him, blathering on about how there was no way Voldemort was back. He glanced up at the man over his glasses, and then took in a ragged breath.

"So… so if you're after my job with this nonsense then you've got another thing coming, Dumbledore!" Minister Fudge said, and that broke the headmasters calm demeanor.

"Cornelius, ENOUGH!" Dumbledore said, slamming his hands on the ancient desk in front of him as he stood.

"I swear to Merlin and Morgana, if you do not cease this idiocy, I will be forced to act." He said, his voice a roiling broth of anger and agitation. "He has returned, and we have lost a fine student because of it! If you will not see this, then so help us all." He was almost snarling, and Fudge damned near wet himself in fear of the magic rolling off this man, the leader of the light.

"I will not be intimidated, Dumbledore! I am the Minister of Magic!" Fudge said, stuttering a bit, before he left the headmaster's office. Dumbledore sighed and sat down, running his hands over his tired face after removing his glasses. The year had been a disaster, and he had a feeling the next one wouldn't be any better. He got up from his desk, leaving his office on his way to the hospital wing, and those crossing his path looked… so very sad at his expression. He was somber, he was their old, venerable grandfather, and he looked like he could use the greatest of hugs. As he was walking he heard his name, and he looked up to see his deputy, and he forced a genial smile.

"Come with me, Albus… you need to see this." McGonagall said, and he nodded with a sigh. A calming draught would have to wait. She lead him to the auto-quill room for new students, where there were two quills. One had been refusing to work since first years… since Harry Potter did not show up. The second, however, was working as diligently as it could.

"Yes, Minerva?" He asked, so very tired from the last few days. She did not say anything, she just pointed to the non-working quill. He looked over and then perked up a bit, as it looked like it was trying to write. He came over to it and frowned, before she spoke.

"It need's the headmasters activation, you disabled it after all." She said, and then blinked as she didn't even see his wand appear before it was on the device. With the touch of his wand, it sprang to life. writing almost eagerly.

Mr. Darth Anguis (Formerly H. Potter)  
The Tent on the Cliff  
Seaside  
Orsay, Scotland

"At last… we've found you, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, almost a whisper, but it was enough for McGonagall to hear. She gasped and went over to him, picking up the parchment, the quill falling inert, and then vanishing to dust.

"Darth Anguis? I don't understand, Albus." Minerva said, and he nodded, stroking his chin.

"Neither do I, my dear friend. We shall have to ask him, won't we?" He said, with the first genuine smile in a week. She nodded softly, his smile slightly contagious, before he cleared his throat. "Fawkes?" He asked to the air, and a moment later they were treated to the red and gold phoenix arriving with a musical trill.

"My friend, do you know where this is?" Albus asked, showing the parchment to his companion. Fawkes looked at it, tilted its head with a soft trill, and then nodded. "Marvelous! Could we trouble you for a small trip?" He asked.

"Now, Albus?" Minerva asked, and he nodded in response, just as Fawkes did the same. The aged female then gasped when she was encompassed in flame, and then in an entirely different place.

"Goodness… it is cold here." Dumbledore said, warming charms applied almost instantly. "Thank you my friend." He said to Fawkes, before the bird trilled and vanished as he had arrived.

"There, Albus!" Minerva said, pointing to the tent barely twenty feet from the edge of the cliff. They both line of sight apparated, and then stumbled when they hit powerful, and slightly dark wards.

"No… not Harry. He can't be dark… please no." Dumbledore said, his tone was so lost, so dejected. The tent flap opened, and they got the first glimpse of the nearly fifteen year old Potter hier. His hair was a contained chaos, and his skin was almost deathly pale, though not quite vampiric. He twitched softly and then a tube(?) appeared in his hand, before there was a snapping hiss sound as it came to life. A beam of blood red energy, that formed into a blade of some kind appeared, and then they both stepped back at the eyes that were trained on them. They were green, but they were tinged with an almost sickly, evil yellow.

"Who are you? You're powerful… are you here to remove me from my rightful position as lord of the Sith?" The Potter heir said, his voice was dark, with a silkiness that reminded Dumbledore of a young boy nearly sixty years ago.

"No.. not at all, young man." Dumbledore said, hands placating, showing he was not armed. There was almost a reverse sound of the weapon being withdrawn, and it was gone into the sleeve of the dark robes he wore, though his eyes were still wary.

"What do you want? You have interrupted my meditation." He said, agitation in his voice.

"We are here to offer you a place in our school, of course." Dumbledore said, smiling softly, and producing the envelope. He was surprised when it lifted from his hand, coming to Harry's outstretched one. He smirked softly at reading it, snorting and then opening it.

"I was wondering when I would get this. The goblins told me I should have gotten it when I was eleven." He said, reading through the contents and frowning lightly.

"I will not be requiring a wand, and the hat is something I refuse to wear." He said, but then smiled lightly. "The robes, however… those are nice." He said, looking up at the two older magic users, before he put the envelope away.

"I accept." He said, and saw the relief in the older male's eyes, his own narrowing slightly.

"Marvelous, young man… marvelous. Perhaps, if you were so inclined, I could take you now to gather your supplies?" Dumbledore offered, getting a hum and a soft nod in return. Dumbledore smiled and then kneeled, taking a pebble and turning it into a portkey, before handing it to Minerva. "The usual activation word, my friend. I trust you to care for the school in my short absence?" He said, and she nodded. She took one last look at the son of her favorite student, and then vanished with a murmured word.

"Such an interesting use of the Force, headmaster." Anguis said, closing his tent and then making his way to the old man. Dumbledore held in a wince at the darkness pouring off of this young man, but he would not let that stay! He failed him once already, he would lead him back to the light, or at the very least, the grey.

"Indeed, young man, in time you shall learn of it, I am sure." Dumbledore said, smiling before extending his arm. "I will show you another form of transport, if you will let me. I warn you, it will be a tad uncomfortable for your first time." He said, and Harry raised an eyebrow before nodding. He took his hand and in the next moment they were being squeezed through a very narrow tube, and when they arrived Harry was breathing deeply to get used to the sensation.

"By the Force… that is more than a tad uncomfortable." He said, before he willed his body to calm and settle. He looked at Dumbledore and nodded, and they were off into Diagon Alley to gather the young heir's supplies.

~ASR~

It had been interesting, to say the least, assisting Harry, no, Anguis with his school supplies. He had insisted on a much larger trunk, for more books and other things. That potions _and_ Dark arts intrigued the young man was unsettling, but he would still try to return him to the light. He had insisted on getting his robes hooded, and to carry a good deal of gold with him at all times. Dumbledore would not deny him this, and would take time in introducing him to his godfather as well. Oh, how much had he screwed up, he hoped he could fix everything. It didn't help that the minister was being a buffoon of the highest order, but he could handle it, with no trouble at all, really. He sighed lightly and popped one of his lemon drops into his mouth, a small smile on his face as he had remembered the look of child-like bliss on Anguis' face upon trying the sweet and sour treat.

"Enter." Dumbledore said, after being alerted to someone, several someones, at his door. His heads of house entered, and he flicked his wand to conjure chairs for all except Minerva, who preferred her stiff, high backed chair. Pomona Sprout wriggled and nestled into the cushy chair before smiling at the headmaster, who to her surprise, smiled back.

"I take it, Albus, that everything went well?" Minerva asked, sitting properly as always. She got a nod in return, and then he spoke.

"Yes, Mr. Anguis has everything taken care of. He has a portkey that will have him arriving shortly before the train does." Dumbledore said, and before a question could be asked, he elaborated. "I felt it would be best for him to get used to the students as a student body first, before placing him upon the train. Besides, he does not live that far south, you know this, Minerva." He said, and she nodded and sighed.

"And who is this, Mr. Anguis, Headmaster." Filius Flitwick asked, getting another smile from the headmaster.

"He is a child we have been looking for. He has changed his name, but he still remains the Potter heir." Dumbledore said, before snapping his eyes to his potions master. "Not a word, Severus, he is nothing like his father… nor his mother. Be mindful of this." He said, before looking back at Filius.

"He has matured and grown in ways never seen before, but so long as he's shown he can be a child, I am sure we can return him to the light." He said, not about to lie to his head of house, they needed to be prepared.

"He is dark, Headmaster?" Pomona asked, surprised as the rest of them save Minerva.

"Almost completely so, I am afraid. However, he is not violent. He is calculating, always observing, speaking only when he needs to." He sighed softly after saying this, and then spoke again. "He reminded me of a young Tom Riddle… but unlike that child, I could feel the spark of good within him. He has the potential, at the very least, to be grey, and I will take that over another dark lord." He said, getting numerous nods in return.

"He prefers the name Anguis, and upon his homework and tests his name will read Darth Anguis. It is not quite a legal name change, but magic recognizes it, so it is truthful." Dumbledore said, getting some nods and mumbles in return.

"Excellent! Upon the first he will arrive, and he shall be sorted after the first years, he is fine with this. He is a marvelously intelligent young man, and though he has been isolated for a good portion of his life, he is remarkably receptive to kindness. I am not saying to show favoritism, but do not be harsh with him, or any child for that matter." He said, eyeing Severus for a moment, before looking back at the staff. He went on with the rest of the meeting, preparing them a little more for Anguis, and then asking general questions about the upcoming year.

~ASR~

Anguis rested in his antechamber off of the great hall, mediating to soothe the bombardment of magic against his mental shielding. When he had first arrived he was immediately slammed with the magic, and his headache had been of epic proportions. Now he was relieving the headache, and acclimating the new information, the new pathways of the Force he could use. There were so many minds, so many thoughts open to him. This would be… interesting.

He was broken from his meditation by his name being called, and he opened his eyes to stare at the smaller male looking at him. This was… ah yes, Professor Flitwick. He was a half goblin, if he remembered correctly. He smiled inwardly at the surprise on the smaller male's face, his eyes tended to be unsettling to those first seeing them.

"It's time then, Professor?" Anguis asked, getting a nod from the small man, before he rose himself. He walked, hood up, with the man and spoke with him softly. He had been allowed to wear his normal robes, as they were close enough to the uniformed robes, so he was very pleased with that. He had been ready to change if it was otherwise. They had been accommodating to him, why could he not do the same? He was a Sith, not a monster.

"And, our last student to be sorted today is a Mr. Darth Anguis. He has been out of touch with our world for a few years, but has just recently decided to change that. He shall be attending fifth year classes, but it is assured he is all caught up." Came the genial tones of the headmaster, who then gestured to the stool for him to sit. Anguis did so, and then he dropped his hood, showing the yellow and green eyes to everyone in view, causing many to gasp, especially some muggleborns and a few half-bloods. The hat was placed on his head, and not even a moment went by before it screamed.

"Slytherin!"

Was Dumbledore disappointed? He could honestly say he was not. Not after meeting the young man, and feeling what coiled around him. The rest of the staff were also not surprised, not after meeting him in the main hall earlier that day. He would surely be someone to watch, that much was certain. Anguis made his way to the table, watching in slight interest as his robe took on green and silver accents, and he felt they went quite well, actually. He sat down when a space was made for him, nodding in thanks before dropping his hood.

"Interesting name, what's it mean?" Came a voice from his left, and he glanced at the boy who had asked.

"Ask her, she knows." Anguis said, glancing at a girl sitting across from him, who flinched at his eyes boring into hers.

"The 'Darth' means Dark in Dutch, and the 'Anguis' means snake in Latin." The girl replied, and he nodded before turning his eyes to the front of the hall, frowning softly as a woman in horridly pink robes spoke.

"By the Force, how can you wear so much pink?" He asked, getting a few snickers from those around him. He tuned out the speech, and waited for the meal to be served, and he could say he was surprised by the selection available to him. He ate, as much as he was used to, and spoke gently with those around him. He felt the eyes of the older students on him, but he would deal with that later, once they were in their house. The meal was filling, and rather exquisite, and he sent a mental note of thanks to the elves he knew were responsible.

After dinner they all rose and made their way to their house, the password being 'pure and true', before they were allowed to enter. The first years, and him included, were given a short rundown of the rules of the house, and he listened with sincere attention before they were dismissed. He was shown to his room and took the bed near the window, as it had been put there as he was the newest student. It was not cold and drafty as a dungeon would be, but actually rather warm and inviting, it was nice. He put his hand on his trunk, and a pulse of the Force opened it, allowing him access. He took off his hooded cloak and placed it on the bedpost, before taking out a book to read. He was about to sit and start reading, when he felt the presence of another fellow student.

"Can I help you, Draco Malfoy, scion of house Malfoy?" Anguis said, looking up and piercing the platinum blonde with his stare.

"It seems as though you know who I am, so that is as much as you needed to know." Draco said imperiously, puffing up proudly, getting a raised brow in return.

"I wanted to let you know, that even though I am a fifth year, and just a prefect, I run Slytherin house." He said, getting a soft smirk in return, that did not seem like it was friendly.

"That is good for you, Mr. Malfoy. However, I am not one to be controlled so easily. I will keep to myself, and you shall do the same, lest we… find ourselves involved in an altercation." He said, his voice smooth, almost too smooth. Draco huffed softly but nodded, especially since after Anguis had started talking, he had felt the power just rolling off of him. He went to his own bunk, and the others left Anguis to his book, no need to start anything on the first day.

~ASR~

Anguis could say that these beds were marvelous, he would actually be hard pressed to praise them for their magnificence. He had had a very restful sleep, and was actually quite cheerful in his restful state. The castle radiated protection, a place to call home, but he was still on his guard, always on his guard. He got up for the day, always an early riser, and after his morning ritual, went to explore the castle before breakfast. He of course had his hooded cloak, and as always never traveled without his lightsaber. The wandering eventually lead him to the great hall, and he was sure the castle itself manipulate it this way, but that was fine, he was getting hungry anyway.

"Ah, Mr. Anguis, what brings you to the great hall so early?" Came a voice as he entered the hall, looking up to see the headmaster with a bright smile. It was slightly contagious, and he was working on being more polite to those in power. Out of respect, not fear or submissiveness.

"I had been wandering the castle, headmaster, to divine its secrets. It seems the castle wished for me to eat, so here I am." Anguis said, getting a soft nod in return.

"Yes, I was roused myself, it seems our dear Hogwarts wishes me to stay healthy, and breakfast is an excellent way to do so." Dumbledore said, before gesturing to the tables, and then going to his own to eat. Anguis was the first one at the table, so he had first pick of everything. He even caught a glimpse of a vanishing elf under the table, and he gave a greeting and quick thanks before starting to eat.

"Mr. Anguis." Came a voice from behind him, causing him to turn and see the neutral face of his head of house, before a paper was given to him. "Your class schedule. Try not to be late to your classes." He said, his tones silky, before turning on his heel and leaving. Anguis raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and looked at the paper provided to him. He had a few breaks, as he was only taking the essentials and two electives.

"Ah! Arithmancy and Ancient Runes! Good choice, Anguis." Draco said from his side when he sat down after nearly a half hour of silence.

"They will help me with my training, Malfoy." Anguis replied, glancing to the side, having already completed breakfast.

"Hey, new kid, where were you at roll call this morning?" Another voice spoke, agitated from his other side.

"It's Anguis, not that difficult to remember." He said, glancing at the older year, with the 'HB' badge on his chest. "I signed my name on the sheet before I left, as the rules clearly state, Grannis." Anguis said, after a skim in the boy's head for his name.

"Well, don't do it again!" He hissed out, trying to intimidate the fifth year, only to get a smirk in return, followed by a nod of his head as if to say 'whatever,' before turning back to Draco and continuing his conversation.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Grannis said, and before he could reach and turn Anguis by his shoulder he was stopped by a glare from the younger male, which made his blood run cold.

"Yes, you were, now leave. I am done talking with you." He hissed out, low, threatening. The head boy nodded and scurried away, before Anguis turned back.

"Such rudeness, I hope I don't have to deal with that with the whole house, Draco." Anguis said, and Draco smirked, this would be a fun year.

~ASR~

The first class of the day was Potions, and he was looking forward to it. There were so many applications potions could be put towards, and he was interested in learning more than his books and personal study had given him. He sat with Draco, hood down as he waited for the professor to arrive. When he entered he glanced shortly at Anguis, before moving to the front of the class and starting his lesson. The way his robes billowed as he moved, the way he spoke to them as if they were the lowest forms of life, it was interesting to say the least.

The class was a challenge, but he managed an E for the day, which to him was acceptable for now. The next class was his Arithmancy, and then he had History right after, it would be an interesting schedule to get used to, that was for sure. He did not have Defense until the next day, and he frowned when he saw the book he had received for it. He was looking it over, as the professor did roll call, when he heard his name.

"Darth Anguis?" Came the sickly, and fake, sweet tone of Prof. Umbridge.

"Present." He responded, glancing up at her, a neutral expression on his face.

"And what kind of name is that, Mr. Anguis? Was it given to you by your parents?" She asked, in the pretense of being curious, but instead she was being purposely insulting.

"No, Professor." He answered with an even tone. "My parents died long before my name was given to me, I have changed it of my own designs." He said, face as neutral as his tone.

"Ah, I see. And what was your birth name?" She asked, and he raised an eyebrow.

"That is not of your concern, professor, if it was, you would see my name upon the roll sheet." He said, making her glower for a moment.

"Ten points from Slytherin for your disrespect! I asked you what your name was, boy." She said, and he raised an eyebrow again, but stayed silent.

"Well?" She nearly demanded after silence for almost an entire minute.

"Darth Anguis, Professor." He responded, blinking lightly. She glared and huffed, she had better things to do than argue with a child. She went back to roll, and managed to take an extra ten points from Slytherin, and almost thirty from Gryffindor because of the questions about her teaching methods, and while the course book was so horribly atrocious. If for her class alone, the year would be something to behold.

~ASR~

The first weeks went by, with nothing of merit to note except for the useless History and DADA classes. Well, that is unless you counted the interruption of what would have quite possibly been Anguis' first sentient kill. He had been in the courtyard, meditating with some friends around him, enjoying one of the last days of the good weather, when a sixth year approached.

"Hey, Anguis." Came the boisterous tone of one Merrick Johnson. Anguis looked up with a low sigh.

"What do you want, Johnson?" He asked, tone clearly agitated.

"I wanted to ask you some things, about all of this Force nonsense you keep blathering on about." He said, arms crossed wit his friends behind him, smirking. "You know it's just a movie, right? That there is no light side or dark side." He said, snickering softly. "That you won't be whisked to a Galaxy far, far away." He laughed softly, not too in tune with magic to feel the gathering darkness around Anguis. He was saved, however, by one Hermione Granger. She huffed as she was reading near Anguis as well.

"Oh, and why is that, Johnson?" She asked, book almost slammed shut. "The Force is fake? Not possible?" She frowned softly and put a finger to her chin. "I guess that means our wands are figments of our imagination?" She huffed and he grunted in agitation.

"Oh, don't be a stupid bint, Granger. Magic is real, the Force is made up bullshit." He retorted angrily, causing her to laugh mirthlessly.

"Right, just how you thought magic was fake until your Hogwarts letter arrived, huh?" She said, and he sputtered softly. "Yeah, same thing. Who knows, maybe Anguis is the only Force sensitive on this planet, huh? Every think of that, you baboon?" She said, and though she was sitting down, it was as if she was looking down at him, and he twitched. In response, the idiot reached for his wand, only to have one pressed under his chin from the side, by Draco Malfoy of all people.

"Not wise, Johnson. Not only do you have the smartest witch of our generation here, but she is with ten others who are not fans of your braying." He said, using tones that were on their way to rivaling his father and godfather.

"Whatever… you're all stupid anyway." He said, before leaving with his friends, who looked fearfully at the only one who had not moved. He seemed the most dangerous, like a predator waiting to pounce. When they were gone Anguis looked around, eyes questioning, but no words leaving his lips.

"Honestly, Anguis, as if we would let you _kill _him." Hermione said, having been able to feel the darkness pool around his body, Draco nodding. She had realized over the last month or so, that he was not above such a thing, but that he wasn't an evil boy. No, he just needed friends, to be around people to care for him, that was all.

"Yeah, Anguis, especially with that ministry Toadie around, wouldn't want to give her a reason to have you expelled or shipped off to Azkaban." Draco said, getting a nod from Anguis, and thought it was mumbled, they all heard a 'thank you' from the sitting teen, before he closed his eyes and went back to his meditation.

~ASR~

The first actual incident involving the young Sith's abilities came on Halloween, during their DADA class. Umbridge seemed… giddy for some reason. She went through roll, and then when she passed where Anguis' name would be, his eyes narrowed.

"Harry Potter?" She asked, causing the class to gasp softly, and look around. "Harry Potter?" She asked again, seeming to think. "Oh, I am sorry. You go by Anguis now, don't you, Potter?" She said, smirking as the class all looked at him. "Well?" She said, and he blinked before responding.

"I am Darth Anguis now, yes. At a time, I was Harry Potter." He said, teeth clenched in anger, but he would remain calm.

"Ah, well, you were born Harry Potter, and that is your name. Now, continuing." She went on with roll, everyone looking at Anguis with different expressions, though most knew that… well, he was Anguis. That was his name, and if he wanted to be called that, then as his friends, they would do so.

Umbridge, however, had no such loyalties, and was truly testing his patience throughout the class. She kept referring to him as 'Potter', and deducted points when he refused to answer. The Slytherin's were not pleased, with her, not him however. It was halfway through their double period when he stood up, slamming his hands on the desk.

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed, the yellow of his eyes starting to overtake the green. "I am Darth Anguis, first Sith Lord of this planet. You will show me the respect I deserve, or you will be destroyed!" He snarled at her, and she laughed, as if he was just having a little tantrum, but it's what she wanted.

"Detention, Mr. Potter. For the we-AARRRGGHH!" She never got to finish, as from his fingertips leaped lightning, which pumped through her body in a destructive way. He moved from behind his desk, approaching her, still coating her with the volatile element. He stopped and snarled, looking down at her.

"You are paying the price for your lack of _respect!_" He said, before lighting her up again, causing her to push her vocal cords to the limit. He stopped again, huffing heavily, fingers twitching as his eyes were almost completely that sickly yellow, her body smoking, twitching in aftershocks. He was pulled back from pumping her full of electricity again, by Draco. One hand on his chest from behind, the other tugging an arm down.

"She isn't worth it! Stop, Anguis!" Draco said, frantically. Not to save her, but to save his friend from repercussions. "Dobby!" He said next, confusing Anguis from his anger for a moment, until there was a small ~pop~.

"Master Draco be calling Dobby?" The small house elf said, before bowing slightly.

"Get the professor to the hospital wing, she has been hurt by her stupidity." Draco said, and Dobby nodded, taking the lightly jibbering witch away with another ~pop~.

"Why did you stop me, Draco?" Anguis asked, tone cold, still angry. His fingers only slightly tingling, he had never done that before.

"Because if you killed her, Anguis, you would have been tossed into Azkaban. I do not need my friend in that Merlin forsaken place." Draco said, hugging the boy from behind, surprising him. He got another hug as well, this time from the front, from Hermione.

"How are your hands, Anguis? That felt like raw electricity, it had to hurt." She said, taking his hands and inspecting them, though they seemed fine.

"I…" He started, before shuddering, green slowly returning to his eyes, before closing them. "I'm fine, it didn't hurt. It's an extension of the Force, manifested through my fingers, it's alright." He said, a small, weary smile on his face. "I'm just… tired." He yawned after that, blinking and then finding himself sitting down thanks to his friends.

"Listen up, you lot!" Ronald Weasley started, looking around before continuing. "She deserved whatever it is Anguis did to her." He said, looking seriously to everyone. "We were practicing a spell, and it backfired until we could counter it." He said, getting nods of agreement in return, with murmurs.

"She underestimated Anguis' shield, it was turned back to her!" Shouted Dean Thomas, getting more agreements.

"She was trying to hurt him, that's why it did so much to her in return." Pansy Parkinson said, getting more nods.

"We're all agree'd then, right?" Draco said, having been working on the spell-work the professors wand to help with the story, and after some more nods and affirmations, the door opened to allow the headmaster, along with the heads of house for Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Alright, children, what happened?" Dumbledore asked, blue eyes not twinkling in the slightest. He had a hard look on his face, as he learned his DADA professor had been electrocuted.

"It was the professor's fault, Headmaster." Draco said, handing him the wand of the fallen witch. Dumbledore took it, and after a check frowned and looked up.

"We were testing shields in class, sir, and she underestimated Anguis' shield." Hermione provided, and then Ron decided to pipe in after.

"She kept calling him 'Potter' too, sir. Like it was an insult." He said, and Dumbledore's face darkened.

"Somehow she learned his birth name. I will speak to her." Dumbledore said, before nodding to the children, dismissing them. As they left he turned to the two heads of house, frowning.

"The little lightning curse, meant to inflict pain like the cruciatus, without the damage. She cannot be allowed to stay here." Dumbledore said with finality, getting nods from his colleagues before they went to the hospital wing.

~ASR~

Umbridge did not last two days in the hospital wing, she was transported to St. Mungo's under Auror surveillance for casting such a dark spell on a student. DADA was to be substituted by the headmaster, and occasionally the other heads of house if they were available. The word of Anguis being born as Harry Potter did not leave those that knew, even Umbridge did not speak after her hospitalization. Those that knew, well they just knew, that was it. They never brought it, mostly because they did not care. He was Anguis to them, as far as they were concerned, and he was alright with that.

The next incident of note happened during the holidays, most of the student body going to their families, but Anguis stayed to explore the castle, and overall relax from everything else student related. He had learned how to cloak himself in the shadows of the castle, the hallway's magic helped in his Force technique, and he was glad to always learn new things. He moved silently as well as invisibly, observing always, yet almost meditating as he walked.

"No! That's mine!" He heard from a hallway, and frowned at the thought of someone being bothered. He made his way to that hallway, and just as he turned the corner he caught a brooch that was beautiful as it was magical.

"Momma, no!" Came the anguished cry of a student, and he saw it was a Ravenclaw, by her robes. There were other ravens standing around her, laughing at her tears.

"Look at her, Loony Lovegood, crying for her mommy." Said one, kicking the crying girl. "Your mother's dead, you loony freak." The same girl said, glaring at her.

"Probably her fault too, it's a good thing we got rid of that, so you don't have a reminder of you killing your mother." Another said, kicking her from another side. Anguis glared, growling and making himself visible, but still silent in his footsteps.

"That was my momma's… y-you threw it away!" Luna cried out, trying to get up to fight her aggressors, only to be slapped down.

"Stay down, Loony, if you know what's good for you!" A third girl, the one that smacked her down, said. "Maybe we'll find it, and sell it to a deserving pureblood!" She said, laughing at her again, getting a whimper from the girl on the floor. They were interrupted by a menacing snap hiss of a lightsaber activating, and a low, threatening growl.

"Is there a problem here, ladies?" Anguis said, approaching with the blade that illuminated his face, making him appear to be some kind of demon.

"None of your business, Anguis!" The ring leader hissed out, looking at him as if he was nothing, with a shiny 'P' badge on her breast. He looked at her and then nudged her aside with his shoulder, putting a bit of his Force into it, making her stumble. He extended his free hand to Luna, who took it hesitantly, but he helped her up.

"Hey! We're not done with Loo-" The girl started, before the blade was put a scant few inches from her face, and she could feel the heat coming from it, making her step back with her hands up. He glared at her and with a quick, precise movement, her badge had an 'X' burned into it.

"Luna Lovegood is now under the protection of Darth Anguis. If I find out she had been bothered again, we will have… problems." He said with a low snarl, getting the girls to nod. "Leave." He commanded, and they did just that. As the last girl vanished from sight his saber was retracted, put away, and the brooch was being presented to her.

"Momma's brooch!" She exclaimed, taking it and holding it to her chest, looking at her savior with a teary eyed smile. "Thank you, Lord Anguis." She said, and got a nod in return from him. "This is the last thing I have from my mother… I would hate to have it taken from me." She finished.

"I can understand that, Luna… would you like to join me for some cocoa in the kitchens?" He offered, and she nodded, linking her arm with his and heading that way with him.

* * *

AN: And that's all I could muster for that, I hope someone likes it, even better if multiple someones enjoy it. Until next time.


	36. Snippet 38: Master of Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any form.

AN: As with all my stories, as I am going to start to state from now on, liberties are heavily taken. This is **Fiction**, in a world of **Magic**. Thank you. Enjoy if you can.

AN 2: Continuity? What's that?

* * *

Snippet #38: Master of Life.

He was a bright child, cheerful, happy, always with a smile on his face. The Dursley's, his relatives, tried to make him miserable, weaken his joviality, but they couldn't. No, not after that one day. Four year old Harry Potter had been walking along Privet Drive, when he saw the most adorable puppy across the street. He had gasped, a smile on his face to rival all smiles, and called the puppy over. The canine, youthful as it was energetic, was eager to comply. It raced across the street, and then a screech of tires, a pained yelp, and a soft thump to the ground ended the happiness.

Harry let out a cry of pain and sorrow, and ran over to the now deceased puppy. He kneeled in the street, holding it to him, whimpering and crying. He wished for the puppy to be alive again, to be his friend. To always be with him, never leave him alone again. It was then that he was connected to magics as old as time itself, magics so incredibly ancient that only one other type was close enough to compare.

The wish, for the little boy, was granted. The puppy yipped softly, and Harry gasped as his face was licked and he watched the tail wag rapidly. It was a miracle, that was the only way to really describe it. Harry, not even bothering to say anything to the gobsmacked man who had been driving, walked with the puppy back to the Dursley's, and that was the beginning of the child's years of just a glorious smile on his face.

~MoL~

Harry was eight when he first consciously used his power over life, and it had been to someone who had watched him when the Dursley's were out. He had watched, surprised as Ms. Figg had been talking to him normally, before she clutched her chest and with a few coughs and gasps slumped into her chair backwards. He got up and rushed to her side, his dog Snuffles on his heels.

"Ms. Figg?" The young boy had exclaimed, before he took a deep breath and put his hand on her chest. "Get up, please!" He said, and a pulse of power, magic he had felt when he had brought Snuffles back, flowed into her. She woke with a gasp and a cough, looking at Harry with a wide eyed expression.

"Oh! Good, it worked. So, what were you saying about Mr. Tinkles?" He asked, still a child in mind and body, despite the immense magic within him. He swayed back and forth, eager to listen, and even though she was literally just reborn from death, Ms. Figg went on about one of her cats. She would think about this… amazing event later.

~MoL~

Harry was almost nine when he met his antithesis for the first time, and as he was the embodiment of life, he felt no fear from Death. He blinked as he looked at the figure that had appeared in front of him, head tilted before he spoke. It was like the knowledge came to him, and he spoke one simple statement.

"You are death." The boy said, and the figure nodded. Said figure pulled his hood down, and instead of the cliche visage of the grim reaper, it was a man that looked to be about in his late thirties. He sat down on a lazily conjured chair, Harry doing the same when one was made for him.

"I never thought there would be an embodiment of life, at least not in that of a child." Death said, his voice was cold as the grave, with a slight airiness to it. Harry simply shrugged, smiling gently as the man continued speaking.

"It has been ages since I had an equal, perhaps that can change now. What do you say, Mr. Potter?" Death asked of the boy, who smiled wider and like the child that he was, leaped into the man's arms with eagerness of having a friend that he could talk to. That was the beginning of what was quite possibly the oddest, and most powerful friendship to ever be seen.

~MoL~

"I do not understand why you do this, Harry, death must come. It is inevitable." Death said as he walked with Harry, going to yet another hospital. Harry enjoyed bringing life to those, at least those he felt deserved it. He did not mind repeating himself, either, to his friend.

"I don't do it often, Mort, you know that. Just on the Equinox." Harry said, almost eleven now. This visit was to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, as Harry decided he wanted to bring life to those of his birth kind. Sure, he still saw himself as a Wizard, but he knew he was so much more. Death grumbled, both at the explanation, and the nickname. He shook his head and with a hidden, but fond smile, left in a black mist.

Harry walked into the doors and hummed softly, that constant, gentle smile on his face. He blinked softly when a hand was put on his shoulder, and then a gentle voice spoke to him.

"Are you looking for your parents, young man?" Came the voice of a healer. Harry turned to the witch and smiled brightly.

"No, I am not miss healer. I am just… walking about, that is all." He said, and then reached out and touched her nose. "Boop." He said as he touched her nose, and she took a slightly deep breath, the first she had taken ever since she had contracted what had been called 'jelly lung' by elder healers. She had been on a strict potion regiment for most of her life, but she could feel her airways clear. She could feel her chest no longer a mess of gunk.

"Have a wonderful life!" Harry said, before leaving the gobsmacked woman there, and before she could react he was gone from sight. What in Merlin's name just happened?

~MoL~

St. Mungo's was going through just a bit of chaos, what with Harry going around healing all he saw. From those splinched due to faulty apparition, to children having contracted the wizard's flu. He came to the permanent ward and scratched his head gently, before opening the doors and coming in. This ward was a lot less hectic, as most of those within its walls were unresponsive. Harry sighed softly, but the smile never left his face, as he walked through the halls. He was drawn to a room, and poked his head in to see a rather sad sight.

There were four people in this room, two of which were not in their right minds. Harry tugged his head back to see the chart, and learned that this room belonged to Alice and Frank Longbottom. They had been tortured into insanity, and were now mere shells of their former selves. He shook his head and then smiled brightly, he had a feeling he was going to make two people very happy. He came into the room, and immediately Alice, who seemed to latch onto newcomers in her room, came over to him.

"Who are you! What are you doing in here!" Came the sharp, and very angry tone of one Augusta Longbottom. "Young man, I am asking you a question!" She said, getting up and making her way to her daughter in law, and the black haired boy in front of her. Before she got there, though, the young man touched Alice's face, and then there was a gasp from the younger woman. She stood straight and looked around, frantic, scared, but most importantly _aware_.

"Momma Gus?" Alice said, turning to the now frozen older woman, whose eyes were wide. Augusta looked at the black haired boy, but he had already moved, like a silent ghost. She watched, eyes even wider when he touched the face of the older male in the room, who then stumbled a bit as if he had been struck.

"Neville!" He nearly screamed, before he looked around, and then tugged his surprised son into a hug. Alice was then brought into the hug, and then the young black haired boy decided his job was done, and started walking towards the exit.

"Now you wait a minute, young man! Where do you think you're going?" Augusta said, not as sharp or angry, but curious, needing answers. The boy turned around with a blink, but that small smile remained.

"Oh, I am going to see if I can help anyone else." He said, and then Alice spoke up, barely a whisper.

"Harry?" She said, and he nodded. He blinked softly when he found himself in a hug, and he returned it with a contented hum. Oh, this was nice. Warm, inviting, and very loving. He looked at the woman when she pulled back, and tilted his head.

"I'm your godmother, Harry." Alice said, and she turned to her mother in law, husband, and son. "This is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my husband, Frank, my mother in law, Augusta, and your godbrother, Neville." She said, and Harry came over to them and sat down on the bed, reaching over to touch Neville's chest, causing a gasp from the young, slightly pudgy boy.

"He had a block, I removed it. You know, I didn't know I had a godmother, or a godbrother." Harry said, smiling, before they started talking in earnest. An outsider would be confused if they saw this. Where were the tears? The emotional turmoil? Well, when you were in the presence of life itself, the overwhelming warmth that it was, there was little time for such things.

~MoL~

The phenomenon that was being called the St. Mungo's Miracle, was in the papers for at least a few more months, at least until July 31st. Harry Potter's eleventh birthday. This meant he would be attending Hogwarts, and that alone was enough for pages of gossip, rumors of all kinds, and publicity that Harry just didn't care about. In the long run, all of this was fickle anyway.

Harry was looking forward to going to Hogwarts, mostly because there was so much life in those halls. So much magic to flourish around him, though it wasn't like he didn't have enough magic himself. He wore robes with deep, earthy tones, and his hair was a coordinated mess on the top of his head. He was walking, with a smile on his face, next to his godbrother Neville and said boys parents. They had been hounded by the press, and still were to a degree, but they never told anyone it had been Harry who helped them. Not that they were embarrassed to do so, but he was a boy, he did not need such attention.

Harry twitched softly when they passed a family of three, and Neville blinked and asked softly.

"Everything alright, brother?" The slightly timid boy asked, loving that last word every time he said it.

"Yes, everything is fine, brother. I just… hmm." He said, that ever present smile only slightly dimming. He walked over to a trio of people, a girl his age, with what was clearly her parents.

"Excuse me, sir?" Harry asked the male, obviously the young girl's father. The man turned, with a little bit of a grimace from moving his leg.

"Yes, young man?" The older man, one Craig Granger, said. He was not prepared for the child to make two rather sudden movements. The first was a wave of magic to hide this view from the greater muggle populace around them, no need to cause a panic. The second movement was his other hand, coated in a teal colored magic, to touch his leg that had been torn into in his service in the SaS. As the magic left the boy's hand, and entered his leg, he was surprised at its effect. His torn muscles, skin that had been scarred from surgery, and about half an inch or so that he had lost in height on that leg was… reversed. There was an overwhelming warmth as this happened, and he stood straighter when the magic made its pass through him.

"What… did you do?" Craig asked the boy, in awe and a little bit of fear. Was this what magic could do? In the hands of a boy? What of those older than him?

"I healed you, sir. Your quality of life was not as it should have been, and it's not like it was your fault to begin with. I am sorry if I startled you, but I can't stand to be around such things." Harry said, his smile a mile wide. The older man just nodded softly, looking at his surprised wife and child. The young girl then saw Harry and gasped, coming closer.

"You're Harry Potter!" The girl spoke in almost reverence. He gave her a grin and nodded, extending his hand. She grasped it and spoke on. "My name is Hermione Granger! I am a first year witch. Oh my, I have read so much about you! Is it true that you trained in a castle in Atlantis? That you battled demons in the pits of hell to save the human race? Are you really a class seven archmage?" She said, question after question coming, but she stopped abruptly when he put a finger a scant inch in front of her lips. His smile was still there, and he seemed so happy.

"I am Harry Potter, yes, but I have done nothing of the sort. But that's ok, if people are happy reading such fiction, then good for them!" He said, and then thought for a moment. "As for that last question? No, I am not a class seven. I am considered what they call a Sorcerer." He said, shrugging softly and then blinking. "Oh! I am terribly sorry. It's almost eleven, we have to get to the platform. Come on, Hermione!" He grasped her hand, and then reached to grasped her mother's hand as well, who was currently holding onto her husband. They had been told they would not be able to see the platform, but in the next moment they were past the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

The scarlet engine before them was magnificent, and the magic that rolled off of it was felt even by the two muggles behind Harry. Harry let go of Hermione's hand and gestured for the Granger family to follow him, over to the Longbottom's who were talking with another family. The family was a rather sizeable gaggle of redheads.

"Sorry about that, godmum, I had to do a little fixing." Harry said to the tall, strawberry blonde haired woman in front of him. He got a smile in return, and then Alice spoke.

"You can't help yourself, can you Harry?" She asked, and he shook his head with a smile. "Who are your new friends, sweety?" She asked again, and then Harry turned with another megawatt smile.

"These are the Grangers! This is Dr. Craig Granger, his wife Audrey, also a Doctor, and their daughter Hermione." He said, pointing to each one as he spoke. He saw the surprise on the elder Granger's faces, and it was Augusta who spoke.

"Harry is a very, very special child. Everything he does is far from malicious. It is a pleasure to meet you, we are the Longbottoms. This fine family beside us is the Weasleys." She said, as prim and proper as always, but as her family was back with her, she had calmed considerably from her sharper demeanor. As she turned to introduce the adults to each other, she was surprised to see a confused Harry.

"Where is he? There is another here… he's hidden though." Harry said, looking around, having zeroed in to the source of his confusion, the youngest Weasley male, Ron.

"Hidden? OH! You mean Scabbers?" Ron said, taking out an old, fat grey rat. What he was not prepared for was the surrounding area, hell the whole platform to sink into a bitter cold that had everyone shuddering. Muggles on the other side of the platform also felt this, but they thought of it as nothing more than a freak gust of wind.

"How can you live like this!" Harry exclaimed, taking the rat from the shivering boy's hand, holding it by it's tail.

"Mister Potter!" Stuttered Augusta, her teeth clattering. "What are you talking about?" She asked, warming charms doing nothing.

"This is not a rat! It is a man hiding as one! How can one live like this, it is completely barbaric!" He all but growled, putting the man-rat down and then actually growling out his next word. "Change!"

The rat, twitching softly in cold, did just that. It changed from a boring old grey rat, to a pudgy, rat like man. He whimpered at the cold, now that he was larger to get it in a fuller force. He looked around, so confused, so worried. It was then that the chill around them, if at all possible, increased. A figure, hooded and cloaked, appeared from coalesced shadows. The voice making those around him shudder in fear.

"Harry? What is going on here? The city runs cold." The dark figure said, and Harry turned with a glower before speaking.

"Mort, this… this man was living as a rat! How can anyone do that? I do not understand it." He hissed out, huffing softly before he got a hug from the taller figure. He sighed and melted into the hug, and as he did so the warmth slowly started to return, as did his smile.

"Goodness… I am so terrible sorry. I do not know what came over me." Harry said, kneeling and touching the man, healing him of the wear and tear of years of being nothing more than a rat. The man lost his rat-like features, though he was still portly and confused.

"So, this is where you have been hiding… Peter Pettigrew." The man, dubbed Mort, snarled. It was Harry's turn to be confused. Mort knew this man?

"Mort?" The boy asked, and was surprised when he reached over and yanked the man up by his shirt.

"I have been looking for this man, Harry. While I am death… I am not omniscient." He said, and Harry nodded, before Mort explained the tale of Sirius Black, and his time in Azkaban. At the end of it Harry was angry again, but he quickly calmed himself this time, no need to scare anyone else.

"Direction, Mort." Harry said, looking serious at his powerful friend.

"Northeast of here, my friend." Mort said, knowing full well where his young friend would be going. In a flash of brilliant orange flames, the boy was gone. This left Mort, Peter Pettigrew, and a slew of confused and terrified magicals (and a few muggles), on the platform.

~MoL~

The residents of Azkaban were treated to a rare, and extremely unsettling sound: Dementors screaming. Not in jubilation, not their normal screeches of delight, but of pain. Those able to physically rise went to their bars to see the demons fleeing from something, something that was giving out a blinding radiant warmth. The warmth kept moving, searchingly so, before it found its way to the maximum security wing. Here the largest concentration of dementors on the whole island fled, their cloaks burning in the radiant magic.

The first prisoner to experience this radiance was Bellatrix Lestrange, her cackling at the screeching dying out as in front of her bars stood a veritable font of magic. The glowing mass spoke, and it was that of a child's voice.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, I will ask you only one question, and I will then leave you to your punishment, is that understood?" The magic asked her, and she nodded, too dumbfounded to really slip into her madness. "Good. Where is Sirius Black?" It asked.

"Three cells down." She said succinctly, no real need to lie here.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lestrange." The magic said, and then made it's way three cells down. By this time Sirius Black had moved to the back of his cell, despite wanting nothing more than to bask in the warmth. Whatever this was repelled dementors, it made them flee in agony, and it wanted HIM! The bars melted when the being raised it's hand, forming a glowing, metal puddle before the figure stepped in.

"Come over here, Sirius." The figure said to the filthy man, and then the radiance faded, but the warmth remained. It was then that Sirius Black, 'mass murderer', saw his godson standing in front of him.

"Harry?" He hoarsely spoke, getting a smile that made Sirius believe he could conjure a wandless patronus.

"Come give your godson a hug." Harry said, and was then engulfed in a hug that had a different kind of warmth. The warmth of pure love. As he enjoyed the hug, he let his magic wash over the malformed body of his godfather. Years of rot and decay, bruises and cuts, and malnourishment being removed like one washed away filth. When he pulled back it was to the sight of a rag wearing, but very healthy and clean Sirius Black.

"Lovely! Now… let's get you home." Harry said, and in a wash of magic the duo was gone, leaving nothing in their wake but an empty cell and pained dementors.

~MoL~

Harry and Sirius appeared right where the boy had left, and then there was a bit of panic. It wasn't every day that an eleven year old boy appeared with a mass murdering wizard, and that the boy seemed like it was an everyday thing. Immediately the Aurors that had arrived, having been called on panic of rogue dementors, had their wands out and spells leaving them hurtling towards the still blinking ex-prisoner. The spells never made it to the man, not even six feet from him, as a shield of raw magic appeared and absorbed them. They were surprised as it had come from not an adult wizard, but the small one next to Black.

"Young man, get away from him. That man is a killer!" One of the aurors said, causing Harry to scoff with an innocent smile.

"Oh, no he's not, right Mort?" Harry said and then asked the previously unseen cloaked man.

"That is correct, Harry. The man in my hands is the killer." He said, before dumping the now unconscious man in front of an auror with a false eye and leg. Said man immediately shot a spell at him, and when he took a blue glow about him said man snarled.

"Pettigrew… we were wondering where the rest of him went. Alright boys, magic suppressing cuffs. Ministry cell, top level." The man said, and when his orders were not instantly followed he turned with a snarl. "NOW!" He nearly bellowed, moving the others into action. The man with the false leg stepped forward, wand ready, but not pointed.

"Your left arm, Black, bare it." The man said, and Sirius complied with no hesitation whatsoever.

"No protests here, Moody." Sirius said, bearing his forearm, to show that it was free of the dark mark. The man, Moody it seemed, nodded with a grunt. He got a gentle tug on his robes, and he looked down at the young Harry Potter. "Yeah, sonny?" Moody asked.

"I can fix your leg and eye for you, if you like. It would really be no problem at all." Harry said, smiling softly.

"No, no need for that. They serve as reminders of not practicing CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He said, bellowing the last part, he then snorted softly and grinned a nasty looking grin. "My liver, on the other hand, got a potion for that?" He chuckled softly, then coughed lightly when the boy patted the side of his body where his liver resided, and he felt a pulse of magic.

"There you are, Mr. Moody, sir." Harry said, beaming softly before turning to his godfather. "You need clothes." He said, then with a wave of his hand conjured his godfather a set of robes similar to his own.

"Alright!" Harry said, then frowned as he looked at the clock. "Oh dear… have I been holding up the train?" He asked, seeing it was past eleven, it was almost noon to be exact.

"I think an exception can be made here, sonny." Moody said, and then turned to everyone. "Alright! That's enough gawking! Everyone on the train, you've got School to get to!" He said, voice amplified slightly by a modified _Sonorous_ charm. Kids, and parents alike, scrambled to say their goodbye's and get on the train. While this went on, Harry gave Sirius another hug, and shoved him towards Alice, Frank and Augusta.

"I'll see you later, godfather. Stay safe, and no more Azkaban, it's a terrible place." Harry said, smile on his face as he did so, before he got onto the train. Sirius watched, with a smile on his face as the train left, and then as the overwhelming warmth of his godson left, he turned to the other adults.

"So, what in the name of Merlin just happened?!"

~MoL~

The train ride was mostly uneventful, at least according to Harry. Sure, a lot of people asked his questions, greeted him, and overall didn't give him a moment's peace, but he didn't mind that one bit. No one was hurting anyone else, so there was no harm in the company. They arrived a little later than usual, but it was a Sunday, and their first day of classes would be on the 3rd, to give the students time to acclimate. The first years made their way across the lake, and were surprised to see they were being followed in the water. The Giant squid, along with some merfolk, were following Harry's boat. He actually made it side track to say hello, before excusing himself to get him and his other boat occupants to shore.

The first years got to see something rare (though they didn't know it was rare): Harry crying. He cried from joy as he entered the castle, the life, the magic that flowed from this beacon of education. Oh, it was like the sweetest fruit. He shuddered and wiped his tears, sniffing softly, smile ever present on his face, as they walked. The sorting started, and Harry was only partially paying attention, until he heard his name called. He blinked as everyone was looking at him, and he chuckled.

"Sorry! I was taking in everything." He giggled softly after his words, and then made his way to the stool. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head, for about a second or so before shouting.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted, and Harry got off the stool with a smile. He patted the hat gently and then went off to his table, the trim of his robes the only thing to change colors. He sat down at the table and greeted everyone, and once again he spaced out as he looked around the magically vibrant hall. He sighed as he took everything in, only to blink when he felt the castle talking to him. He nodded, more to himself, and decided he would be taking care of what the castle asked of him after dinner. Dumbledore made his start of year speech, with the threat of death on the third floor corridor thrown in as well, before dinner was served. Harry ate, sending a mental praise to the elves for their glorious cuisine, and talked with his fellow 'puffs. Harry went to his new dorm, and enjoyed that he was right next to the kitchens, and the elves who cared so much for the castle and the students within. He just knew he was going to have a glorious time in Hogwarts.

~MoL~

Harry found himself, a bit after breakfast the next morning, with his head tilted in front of the gargoyle to the headmasters office. He was having a staring contest with the ancient stone creation, before he spoke with his childhood innocence.

"Move please, Mr. Gargoyle, the headmaster wishes to see me and I don't want to be rude." Harry said, smiling brighter when the stone figure moved to the side with a nod of its head. "Thank you, sir." Harry said, patting it on the side as he moved past it. He went up the stairs and then knocked on the door, getting a soft 'come in' from inside.

"Ah… Harry my boy, I didn't expect you so soon." Dumbledore said, confused as to why he had not been alerted to Harry coming up. "Have a seat, my boy. I would offer you a lemon drop, but you just finished breakfast, correct?" He asked, and Harry nodded with his ever present smile.

"What can I do for you, headmaster?" Harry asked, after taking the seat he was offered. His stature allowing him to rock his legs gently back and forth, hands in his lap as he looked at the man in front of him.

"Ah, well my boy, I was just wondering about something I heard about yesterday." Dumbledore started, his eyes twinkling. "I heard the most sensational rumors of you being in the presence of Sirius Black on platform nine and three quarters." He said, a slight chuckle to his tone, as if he couldn't believe such a thing.

"Oh, yes, those rumors are true, headmaster. In fact, Sirius is currently at home, relaxing while he waits for his trial." Harry said, his tone completely truthful. This caused the headmaster to blink, and then frown. His frown vanished quickly, and his eyes twinkled, sending a gentle mental probe into the mind of the young man in front of him. What was there surprised him, it truly did. There was the image of Yggdrasil, the world tree of Norse mythology. It was a sight to behold, it even had the world serpent coiled around it. He backed up with a blink and smiled, looking at the boy who had an odd smile on his face.

"Don't do that please, headmaster, it's rude to do so without asking." Harry said, having sensed the probe, but seeing as it was harmless he let the older man off with a warning.

"My apologies, my boy, but you can understand how over the top those stories are. I had to make sure that no dark magic had influenced you." Dumbledore said, smiling softly.

"Dark magic, sir? I have plenty of dark magic." Harry said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Evil magic, on the other hand." He said, with a small shudder. "None of that, thank you very much." He said, smiling again.

"Ah… yes, well." Dumbledore started, before clearing his throat. "If there is anything you wish to discuss with me, my boy, do not hesitate, hmm?" He said, completely confused about this encounter, he would have to think on this young boy in front of him.

"Of course, headmaster. The same for you, hmm?" Harry said, a mischievous, though harmlessly so, twinkle in his eye before he left. Dumbledore was confused, blinking softly as the door close. What just happened?

~MoL~

Potions class. Harry had been looking forward to it, and he was still looking forward to it, even after all the horror stories about the professor. He sat in his seat, waiting with a gentle hum as his legs kicked gently back and forth under the chair. He jumped only slightly, as did the rest of the class, when the door slammed open and in stalked the professor. He gave a rather enthusiastic, and impassioned speech about the subject, before he came over to Harry's station/desk.

"Mr. Potter… our new _celebrity_." He said, a sneer in his gaze at the spawn of his once heated rival. "Tell me, Mr. Potter, what would I get if I-" He inhaled sharply, interrupted from his question, when Harry lashed out with both his hands, quicker than anything he had seen before. Harry's left hand grabbed his wrist, turned his left forearm to face upwards, and his right hand moved just as quickly to push the sleeve up. Sitting upon his forearm, for the whole class to see, was the dark mark in all its hideous glory. There were gasps from some of the pure-bloods and half-bloods, and confused looks from those not. Before Prof. Snape could react, however, Harry's hands were moving again. In the most warming, and marvelous bit of magic Severus had seen since he got the mark, it was removed as if it had not been attached to him for nearly two decades. This all happened within the span of twenty seconds, and then Harry let go of his wrist, causing him to stumble back.

"Mr. Potter… what did you do?" He asked, not scared, but wary, yet… relieved.

"It was having a negative impact on your quality of life, Professor. I refuse to be in the presence of that, so it's gone now." Harry said, smiling widely at the professor, who just nodded. Severus Snape went on with his class, not even bothering to quiz Harry like he had planned. The students were also treated to him going around helping out with their potions, correcting, adjusting, giving advice. Severus would later spend hours looking at his bare, clean forearm, wondering about just how much of a venomous man it had made him.

~MoL~

Professor Quirinus Quirrell was surveying the class as it emptied, and he was curious, to say the least. The Potter boy had been intelligent, and far from spoiled or arrogant as Severus had said he would be. Then again, Severus saw James Potter, not Harry Potter. He turned to put a book back on his shelf, and then turned when he heard the door close. He had an hour before his next class, perhaps he could make progress getting the stone for his master.

"Professor Quirrell?" Harry said, startling the older male, who then turned.

"Mr. P-P-Potter, s-shouldnt you b-be g-getting to class?" Quirrell said, smiling softly if not warily.

"I have a free period, sir. I was wondering if I could ask you something, it's a bit personal." Harry said, still seated at his taken desk.

"As l-long as it is not o-overly so, Mr. P-P-Potter, I see no harm." Quirrell said, sitting behind his desk, when his entire body froze, unable to move.

"Ten years of your life have been stolen from you, why did you let such a thing happen?" Harry asked, standing up and coming over to the frozen man. "He can't hear us right now, he is asleep." Harry said, standing next to the man now, who in honestly, could not feel the ever stifling presence of his master.

"He… he is so powerful, Mr. Potter. Who am I to deny him?" Quirrell said, shuddering softly, but oddly at peace without feeling his master's presence.

"Well, I can take care of that for you, Professor, as I did with Professor Snape and his dark mark." Harry said, earning a sharp look from the Defense professor.

"You removed the mark?" Quirrell almost whispered, and after a nod from Harry he gulped and blinked. "Let me have my life back… please, Mr. Potter. It hurts to have my life sucked from me every moment of every day…" He said, almost in tears were it not for the calming presence of Harry.

"Don't worry, professor, i'll take care of it." Harry said, before he removed the turban, and then the malevolent essence of the 'dark lord' Voldemort. He then caressed the head of the professor, returning to him his hair, and the years that had been stolen from him.

"I think you should get some rest, Professor." Harry said, letting the man go with a smile, and after an surprising hug from the older man, they both left the classroom, going their separate ways. Quirrell grateful enough to at least give the pre-teen a pass for being late to class. What else was this boy going to do during his years, it was only his first day!

~MoL~

It was almost impossible not to be friends with Harry Potter. Not the boy-who-lived, but him as he was. He was so friendly, so vibrant, so full of life. It was contagious. The slytherins, however, were warned against making friends with him. Not by their head of house, but by some of the elder years. Draco Malfoy, however, was a Malfoy. He didn't listen to those who were beneath him! He was going to make friends with Potter, dammit! He got up from the table one afternoon, Marcus Flint speaking to him.

"Malfoy, where are you going?" Flint asked, a growl in his tone that made the young Malfoy hold in a shudder.

"I am going to make friends with Potter." Draco said, using the drawl his father perfected to the best of his ability.

"No, I forbade it!" Flint nearly screamed, but had the mindset to keep his voice a little softer.

"And who are you, Flint, to forbid me, A Malfoy, anything?" Draco said, huffing and raising his nose in the air at the older, larger male. He then made his way to the Hufflepuff table, head held high, a superior look on his face. He cleared his throat when he got behind the boy he had been approaching, making said boy turn.

"Potter, I want to be your friend, accept it." Draco said, once again using a tone his father used when making deals with those lesser than he. He waited, fighting a smile at the other boy's constant smile.

"Alright!" Harry said, jovial as always, and then he scooted over, patting the seat next to him. Draco, having planned to negotiate, blinked and then nodded dumbly. He sat down and then gave a tentative smile to the 'puffs around him. It was then he realized that he was alone at the table, but he didn't feel afraid. It was hard to when you had Harry next to you. Before he could think more about his lack of his housemates, he was engaged in conversation by another 'puff, about quidditch. He knew all about the sport, of course, it was his favorite game.

~MoL~

Draco yelped as he was pushed into the common room, then whimpered in pain as he was hit with an overpowered stinging hex. He stumbled softly and then grunted as he was pushed and picked on by some of the older years. He got up shakily, having been on the receiving end of some serious bullying the past few days, because he was friends with Harry. He would not stay away from him, though, he was a good friend!

"Well, looks like Juniper will get to practice her healing again." Flint said, smirking as Draco was backhanded by another seventh year. He was picked up and hit again, and then, right as Flint was about to kick him, the larger boy was flung to the side like a rag-doll into the wall. The boys that were holding him were flung back, and he stumbled forward, into the arms of his friend, Harry.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Harry asked, and Draco stood up slowly on his own, his wounds healing almost instantly in Harry's presence.

"I am now, Harry." Draco said, smiling gently. He looked around to see his tormentors flat against the walls, not moving in the slightest as they were secured by magic.

"Good, I am glad, Draco." Harry said, surprising the boy with a tight hug, which he leaned into firmly. "You should have told me, Draco." Harry whispered, making the other boy tense for a moment.

"I didn't think it would get this bad, really." Draco said, breaking apart from his friend. Harry smiled and then turned to the older boys, who were now on the same wall.

"Get Professor Snape, Draco. He should be here for their punishment." Harry said, his tone was firm, like a judge, but there was no malice behind it. Draco nodded, not going to argue, before rushing towards the door to their tower. He almost got there when it opened, his head of house coming in with his wand drawn, having been alerted to the massive amount of magic displayed in the tower.

"Godfa-" Draco started, but he cleared his throat and cut himself off. "Professor, Harry sent me to get you." He finished, pointing to the young boy, who was radiating disappointment and power. His hands on his hips as he glared softly at the four boys on the wall.

"I will take it from here, Mr. Malfoy." Severus said, his tone silky as always, as he moved towards the agitated font of magic.

"A pleasure to see you today, Professor. I was just wondering what to do with these four hooligans. They have been abusing my friend, I will not stand for that." Harry said, glancing softly at the older male, who stepped back when he saw the raw magic in the boy's eyes.

"Perhaps you should let me deal with this, Mr. Potter." Snape started. "While I am sure any punishment you would give them would undoubtedly teach them a lesson, I am their head of house, and it falls to me to take care of discipline." He finished, wand put away, he saw there was no reason for it right now. Harry hummed softly before nodding sharply, and then blinking. The four boys groaned as they dropped to the floor, Harry turning with his normal beaming smile.

"Alright, professor! Well, I am going to take Draco to my dorms, he looks like he could use a snack." Harry said, and not even waiting for an answer, he left with Draco in tow. The four boys got up, and then they all wished that Snape had let Harry take care of it, as he would have at least been merciful. These four were in for a world of discomfort, to say the least, especially as they had messed with the head snake's godson.

"It seems we are having some issues in Slytherin house. Allow me to rectify that." Snape said, his drawl laced with a venom so potent, the boys could swear it dripped from his lips.

~MoL~

The headmaster stared at the boy in front of him, who stared back with that all too familiar smile on his face. They had a rather intense staring contest, before Dumbledore blinked and decided to break the silence.

"Good to see you, Harry my boy. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore said, offering the candy as he always did. Harry, being the child that he was, gleefully accepted the candy, smiling and enjoying it's sweet yet tart taste.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Harry said, wriggling in his seat as he enjoyed the candy. Dumbledore was surprised it had been accepted, but then again Harry was a special child.

"I was curious, Harry, as to why I saw your name on the list to go home for the holidays. I was under the impression you enjoyed your time here." Dumbledore said, grandfatherly voice in place as his eyes twinkled.

"Oh, I love it here, headmaster. I just wanted to see my family, that's all." Harry said, lightly bouncing in his seat as he said this. The headmaster nodded, and though he wanted to, he refrained from legilimency. However, who was he to argue if the boy wanted to go back to his relatives.

"Very well, my boy. I wish you a marvelous holiday. I am sure your family misses you." Dumbledore said, before dismissing the boy. He was getting closer to the boy, he knew it, and it would be even better once he had the cloak. Now, he just needed to change where the mirror was, of course.

~MoL~

Remus Lupin blinked as he stared at the child of his old friend. The boy was looking at him curiously, a smile on his face, with his head tilted.

"Pup, this is Remus Lupin. He's my best friend, my mate, and your honorary godfather." Sirius Black said, arm around said man's waist, hugging him close.

"He's a werewolf." Harry said simply, still smiling, as if he could care less.

"Er… yes, he is, Harry." Sirius said, a little sheepishly.

"It's good to see you again, Moony." Harry said, before hugging the surprised man.

"Did you just call me moony, Harry?" Remus asked, surprised, but hugging back.

"Yep! I remembered you, I knew I did, I was just looking for it in my head." Harry said before looking up at the older man. "You don't have to be a werewolf anymore if you don't want to be." Harry said, making the older man blink again.

"There really is no choice, cub, it's a strong, incurable curse." Remus said, a little sadly, but he was glad his cub thought of it so simply. His innocence made him smile.

"Oh boy, are you in for a shocker, sweetheart." Sirius said, and before Remus could ask anything, he was sitting down with Harry's hands on his chest, glowing an almost radiant green. He felt his body, his magic, his very core pulse and scream in bliss at the magic coming from his cub. He also felt the wolf, the raging curse, scream in pain at this. The magic that sang, and the curse that roared fought for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes, before the curse was silenced. Harry, looking as bright and cheery as ever, gave his other godfather a hug.

"There you go, all gone." Harry said, before digging into the hug again. Remus could only blink in shock, before he hugged the boy in front of him. He couldn't feel it anymore. The wolf was gone! Oh, it was a marvelous Yule gift indeed.

~MoL~

Severus smirked softly to himself as he watched his godson go on about his friend, Harry Potter. He didn't go on as he did with other 'friends' he made, as his father did, but like an eleven year old child should. He watched Lucius' face carefully, and had another inward smirk at how the man was dealing with this. Contrary to popular belief, Lucius loved his son, and showed in when they were home.

"I am glad you have made such a good friend, Draco, I would very much like to meet him." Lucius said, his familiar drawl absent when speaking at home. He looked up when he heard a very un-Severus like snort come from the normally dour man.

"Do you find that amusing, Sev?" Lucius asked, and Severus snorted again.

"Yes, yes I do, actually." Severus said, his voice smooth as always. "Mr. Potter is… an enigma, and a rather special child, Lucius." Severus said, contempt as far from his tone as possible, as opposed to when the subject of Harry had been brought up before September first.

"Special in what way, Severus?" Lucius asked, getting a rather prominent smirk from his friend.

"You shall see, Lucius." Severus said, and before anything more could be asked, Narcissa entered, speaking of dinner being ready to eat. The three males got up to go to the dining room, Lucius' face pensive as he thought about the words his friend had said.

~MoL~

It seemed that everyone and their families decided to see their children off back to Hogwarts that January, as the station was packed to the brim with magicals and non alike. Lucius, normal impassive face in place, walked with his son as said boy went looking for his 'bestest friend.'. He saw the boy his son was so attached to, and he held back (albeit barely) a smile at the scene. Draco hugged his friend, who hugged back with a smile that seemed to literally light up the station. They were surrounded by Weasley's, and Black, but Lucius didn't seem to mind.

"A surprise to see you here, Lucius." Came the voice of one Amelia Bones, who was not in uniform.

"I wished to meet the boy my son had been going on about since October in his letters, Amelia." Lucius said in his usual drawl, but there was no bite to it at all, not like there usually was. They were interrupted by Draco coming up to his father, tugging a smiling Potter behind him.

"Father, this is Harry Potter." Draco started, letting go of Harry's hand when he got closer. "Harry, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy." Draco finished, sounding so absolutely proud that this man was his father, it made said man smile a genuine smile.

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you, Mr, Potter." Lucius said, extending his hand to shake, and smiling when it was grasped. "My son has to-" He started, but was caught off guard by the firm, almost impossibly tight grip on his hand not a moment after the words left his mouth. He was surprised, as Severus had been back in September, when Harry moved like lightning. His left sleeve lifted, to his growing horror, to show the dark mark on his arm. There were gasps of surprise, and some of outrage, but they were quickly quelled when Harry's left hand moved to touch said mark. It rose off of him like steam from a boiling pot, and then just like that, his hand was let go. His arm was clear, no pain, no taint on his core like he had dealt with for the past nearly three decades.

"No longer does the taint rest on your family, you are free of it, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said, his tone serious, but jovial. And then, like a switch, his smile was bright again. "It was good to meet you!" He said, just before the whistle on the train blew. Lucius, still stunned, received a hug from his son, and then the children went onto the train. The scarlet engine started to move, and Lucius blinked before turning to a smug, smirking Severus.

"I told you he was a special child, Lucius." Severus drawled, making Lucius glower at him.

"Shut up, Severus!" He hissed, but there was no real malice in his tone. He then raised his sleeve, stroking the bare skin, free of darkness. "We are free of him…" He said, almost in reverence, Severus nodding and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That we are, my friend. Now, I must go… I have to prepare for the children's arrival, even if it is several hours from now." Snape said, and with a nod to his friend, and Narcissa, he turned on his heel and apparated. Lucius was left looking at his arm, until he got a hand on his shoulder.

"Lucius, don't think too much of it, just… accept it." Came the soft tone of Remus Lupin, causing the older male to turn. The man's eyes were clear of amber, his affliction gone, no doubt due to the marvel that was Harry Potter.

"I do believe I shall, Remus." Lucius said, before nodding sharply and extending his hand to his wife. There were some pleasantries exchanged, and then the platform was filled with soft ~cracks~ and whirls of color as portkeys were activated, and others apparated.

~MoL~

Harry hummed softly as he looked at the gift he had honestly forgotten about, a gift that had been covered in Dumbledore's magic. He stroked it softly and then looked up with a gentle hum, speaking softly into the empty air of the astronomy tower.

"Mort?" He asked softly, then smiled when he felt the familiar magic of his eternal friend.

"A belated Merry Yule to you, Harry." Mort said as he appeared from the shadows, making Harry smile before giving the larger being a hug.

"I have a gift for you, Mort." Harry said, causing the man to raise an eyebrow. He then presented the cloak to him, causing the man to raise the other eyebrow.

"One of my hallows… goodness, I had forgotten about them." He said, before taking the cloak from the young boy. It immediately melded with the rest of his cloak, and he was completely whole again, not that his power had been diminished. "Thank you, Harry, I had missed my cloak." He said, before he gave the young male a hug, allowing his warmth to spread into him.

"Everyone deserves a gift on Yule, Mort." Harry said, before backing up with a wide smile.

"Indeed they do, Harry." Mort said before he glanced to the castle.

"There is something in this castle that does not belong here… have you felt it?" Mort asked the boy, who looked at him curiously.

"No, I have not, Mort." Harry responded, before in a wash of the dark magic of his companion, they were on the seventh floor of Hogwarts, across from the picture of the dancing trolls. There was a door there, and it was slowly opening, showing a room filled with rows upon rows of objects. From broken cauldrons, to brooms that were preserved by magic. Harry stepped in and then frowned, now feeling what his friend had been talking about.

"It's… evil, and nasty, and it's coming from there." Harry said, pointing to his right, starting to walk towards the source of the magic that was far from acceptable in his eyes. The duo walked mostly in silence, as Harry made sure to direct some of the castle elves to put some of the more usable items to well, use. The reached a stack of chairs and desks, upon which sat a medium sized velvet box. Mort, being the taller of the two, picked it up with no issue.

"What is it, Mort? It feels… so wrong." Harry said, his normal smile gone, and Mort sighed.

"A foul piece of magic, Harry. It is known as a Horcrux, and I dare say it is by far the worst magic the magicals have ever come up with." He said, as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful, Sapphire encrusted diadem.

"This belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, tainted by Tom Marvolo Riddle, known as Voldemort in his elder years." Mort said, before he had an idea. He took the diadem from the box, the evil magic laughable in it's attempts to corrupt him. He handed it to Harry, who took it without even a second guess. Mort would never steer him wrong. The moment the boy's hands touched the diadem, there was an unholy scream from it, the horcrux unable to withstand the pure magic that pulsed from every pore of the young boy. The diadem, however, remained in one piece, and Harry then smiled as he felt the castle bathe him in thanks and praise with pulses of it's own magic.

"Yes, he's the only one that deserves the praise, of course." Mort said, grumbling softly, and not at all seriously before he felt the same from the castle. He smiled, a rare, grim smile before chuckling. "You are most welcome, Hogwarts… most welcome indeed." Mort said, before looking at Harry.

"Perhaps you should give that to your Raven friends, hmm?" Mort suggested, and Harry nodded before putting it back in the case and tucking it into his overly large robe pockets.

"I think Prof. Flitwick will be happy." Harry said, before giving the older man a hug again, and then yawning.

"Off with you, my friend. You are not yet that deep into your immortality that you do not need sleep." Mort said, before getting a tired grin from the boy, before said boy vanished in a flourish of the castle's magic.

"Thank you, Hogwarts, he would have insisted to see me off otherwise. Though he does not truly need it, I am grateful for the watchful eye you have on him." Mort said, before getting an affirmative, and then as he had arrived, he was gone.

~MoL~

Dumbledore smiled as the last breakfast of the year took place, but inwardly he was sulking like a petulant child. Harry had not gone wandering through the night, nor had he or any of his friends asked about the stone or the third floor corridor. It was.. oh it was so unbelievably frustrating. Even more so? Quirrel was absolutely fine. No random injuries, his turban was long since gone, and he seemed downright eager to return to teach next year. How as Dumbledore supposed to get Lockhart in here, with his current professor in radiant health?!

He calmed himself inwardly, though, it would be fine. Yes, he was sure of it. The next year would prove better, even if Harry was going to have a summer with his rightful guardians. He sighed at that, and to the other professors it was more wistful, as if he was sad to see all his students go. In a way, he was, they were like his grandchildren, and he could even say that Harry made him feel years younger. He shook his head, thoughts moving from him, before he waved the children off as they filed out towards the dorms to get their last minute things. Perhaps there would be little mishap come September, only time would tell.

~MoL~

"My dearest daughter, my only child, it falls to you for the grace of our world to start it's return." Came the serious, passionate tone of one Brenton Parkinson, talking to his daughter Pansy. He was sitting behind his desk, a book in front of him, as he stared at his daughter. She sat up at his declaration, the position of responsibility of the betterment of their world.

"This book, it belonged to our lord." He said, gesturing to the book, and her eyes locked onto it, her gasp evident. "No. It belongs to, because know the truth, my darling child, he will return." He smiled at her nod and then gestured for her to take it. She did, and in doing so felt a magic so dark it made her shudder, and he smiled.

"Write within it, my child, let the magic accept you. You work for our lord now, but I cannot bestow upon you his gift." With that he pulled his sleeve up, showing her his faded, but still active dark mark. "When he returns, I will tell him of your deeds, and he will reward you." He said, and then he got up, giving his daughter a pat on the head. "Off with you, prepare for tomorrow." He said, and she nodded, leaving to pack for the next day, the start of her second year. The elder Parkinson huffed and sipped his drink, Malfoy had fallen so far, it was a good thing he was not aware of the duality of Parkinson. Malfoy truly was a simpleton.

~MoL~

September first rolled around, bright and sunny, then again when Harry was around the weather was typically pretty vibrant. Even in the winter, while it was still cold and snowy, it was pleasant and not overly bothersome. He was sitting in an expanded compartment, a good portion of his year mates with him, when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Ronald Weasley said, closest to the door in case the twins came in, the Weasley's were good friends of Harry. He opened the door and frowned softly, as older brothers tended to do when their younger siblings were around.

"Oh, hi Ginny, what's up?" He asked, hoping she just wanted to say hello, or something. He was with his friends, and though some of his friends were girls, his sister was different, and kind of lame.

"Uhm… Hi, Ron." Ginny started softly, then spoke a little faster. "I was wondering if I could meet Harry Potter. You're his friend, right?" She said, in one quick sentence, almost completely jumbled. Ron was about to respond, when he got a tap to his shoulder. He turned his head, and both he and his sister were looking at the smiling face of the boy in question.

"Ginny, right?" Harry said, making her 'eep!' and nod, wringing her hands together. "Well, hi! I'm Harry. I've heard a bit about you from the twins." He said, taking her hand and shaking it softly, making her sigh softly at the warmth of his hand. He let go and she blushed heavily, but before she could abscond, she was intercepted by twin brothers.

"Ginnikins!" Fred Started

"Our favorite sister!" Continued George.

"Our _only_ sister." Fred said.

"Yes, of course, our only sister." George continued once more, grasping her by the shoulder and pulling her into a hug.

"What brings you here?" They finished in unison, making her giggle softly through her embarrassment.

"She's here to meet Harry, guys." Ron provided for them, and they gasped.

"Harry? Harry Potter!?" They started together, and then each took one hand, opposite hands from their positions, and shook them heavily.

"Such a marvel to meet you." George started.

"Merlin's beard, he's so strong, this grip!" Continued Fred.

"I dare say, my less handsome brother, he will be a lady killer." George went on, Fred only nodding.

"We'd best take care of it now, lest he get's his dastardly hooks into our sister." Fred said, both mock glaring at the young boy.

"Well, I had best make sure I am on my best behavior. You are more than welcome to be here for supervisory purposes." Harry said, before letting go of their hands, and tugging her into the compartment. Ginny, once again, let out a sound of distress, before being followed by her three older brothers into the expanded compartment. She was not as overwhelmed as she thought she'd be, and was surprised to find that Harry was nothing like the stories. He was better, in a way, and though it would be slow, she would be making progress with her crush this year.

They were later, about half way through the journey, joined by her friend Luna Lovegood, who took to Harry like a duck to water. She spoke of things that most people would scoff at, and Harry just nodded and smiled, even going so far as to agree with her on certain things. It was the start to a rather weird friendship, but it was a friendship nonetheless.

Ginny had been sorted into Gryffindor, and Luna into Ravenclaw, a little disappointed but she would still be able to talk with her friends at meals and during classes. Harry felt something off in the great hall, but he really couldn't pinpoint it, it was alright, though, he'd find out later he was sure. There was Dumbledore's typical start of the year talk, speaking of Quirrel still being here to teach, and that as always the forest was out of bounds. The students went their separate ways, and Harry could say he was eager to have yet another fun filled year at Hogwarts.

~MoL~

The year was progressing nicely, that was until Halloween, in which Harry decided was some kind of catalyst in the magical world. He had been enjoying the feast, when he was approached by his head of house.

"Mr. Potter?" Prof. Sprout asked kindly, and he looked at her with a small smile.

"Yes, Professor?" He said, turning to give her his attention.

"The headmaster would like to see you, Mr. Potter, in the Hospital wing, if that is alright." She said, and he nodded, getting up with a stretch.

"I'll see you later, guys. I'm off to see the headmaster!" He said jovially, before walking with his head of house to their destination.

Upon reaching the hospital wing they were met with a slight argument taking place, between the caretaker Argus Filch, the hospital matron Poppy Pomfrey, and headmaster Dumbledore. They came in just at the tail end of it.

"What is a second year going to be able to do for my sweet Ms. Norris?!" Filch exclaimed, looking so utterly distressed.

"I assure you, Argus, Mr. Potter will be able to help, should he see fit. I have him arriving here to ask such a thing." Dumbledore said, before turning to see Harry approaching.

"What's wrong, headmaster?" He asked, childlike curiosity staining his features.

"Ah, Harry my boy, so good of you to come." He said with a genial smile. "It seems Ms. Norris here." He gestured to the stiff cat. "Has been petrified, and I was wondering if there was something you could do for her." He asked, getting a smile and a nod in return.

"Oh yeah! That's no problem at all. Excuse me, Mr. Filch." Harry said, moving around the still stressed man. Harry was one of the few in the castle who treated him with respect, even if he was a bit of a curmudgeon. Harry put one hand on the chest of the cranky cat and with a soft pulse of his considerable magic, she was restored. She meowed in distress, before she saw her caregiver, and Harry. He smiled and gave her a scratch between the ears, before she purred and lept into Filch's outstretched arms.

"My sweet Ms. Norris! Oh my darling, you've come back to me!" He said, through relieved tears. "Thank you, Mr. Potter… thank you." He said, before leaving with the purring and elated cat.

"Thank you, once again, Mr. Potter. It seems you are truly invaluable to this school." Dumbledore said, getting a wide smile in return from the boy.

"You know, sir, there are only three things that can do that in this world. And only two are natural." Harry said, getting a frown from the headmaster, before he continued. "A cockatrice, or a Basilisk. The stare of the Basilisk only petrifies if it is reflected, however." Harry said, humming as he stroked his chin.

"We found her over a pool of water on the girls first floor bathroom…" Ms. Sprout said, before Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes… it seems that the Chamber of Secrets is open again." Dumbledore said gravely, sighing and rubbing his eyes softly after taking his glasses off.

"Well, if you need anymore help, Sir, just let me know." Harry said, before giving everyone a hug, and leaving back to his friends. Dumbledore nodded and sighed, it seemed it was easier to work _with _Harry instead of working to try and control him.

~MoL~

Harry tilted his head as he looked at the girl in front of him, frowning rarely as she saw her shivering in just her outer robe. It was late in November, so the halls were icy, but he was always warm. He kneeled beside her, and he saw she was a first year Raven. He blinked as she looked at him, wincing slightly at the bruise on her neck and cheeks. His eyes narrowed softly, before he spoke.

"Luna… my friend, what happened to you?" He asked, and she whimpered softly. He extended his hand, and she took it, getting up when he stood slowly with her. She sighed softly when with a wave of his hand she was not only clothed, but healed and warm. She then turned into him and hugged him tightly, crying her hurt little heart out, even though the brightness that he was in life. He comforted her, letting some of her sorry drain into him, letting her get that happiness she deserved back.

"It's alright, Luna… i'm here now. You're my friend." He said, kissing her head softly, and she sniffed and nodded. She held onto him tightly and he stroked her cheek. "Would you like to show who did this to you what a crumple-horned snorkack looks like?" He asked her, getting her to nod lightly, before he started to walk with her to Ravenclaw tower.

The trip was uneventful, save for the talk about some of the creatures Luna believed in. Most of them did not exist, Harry was the authority after all, but some did, and he planned to show that to her bullies. They got to the statue that guarded the tower, and it looked at her, blinked and denied her entry. Harry snapped his fingers and it looked at him, before speaking softly.

"I have a mouth, but no teeth. I have a bank, yet no money. What am I?" It asked, and Harry blinked just once.

"A river." He said, and it nodded before opening, and Harry walked with Luna into the tower. It was a few hours before curfew, but with how cold it was most students stayed inside the common rooms. The ravens saw Harry with Luna, and some of the older ones frowned. They would teach her later not to lead other houses to their tower.

"Who here doesn't believe in a Crumple-horned Snorkack?" Harry asked, his tone was neutral, and should have been warning enough, but it was not for the normally intelligent ravens.

"It's a fake animal, made up by a crazy little witch!" One of the older, bolder years said. Luna cuddled closer into his side, and with his free hand he waved and made a large space in the common room. Some of the ravens yelped as the sofas and chairs moved, and then he raised his hand and brought it down. A creature then appeared, shaped in form like a large gorilla. The main differences, however, were it's bright blue and red striped body, the crumpled horns on it's head, and the three sets of eyes. The fact that it was almost fifteen feet tall was also a large difference, as well.

It looked around, one hand holding part of a tree it had been gnawing on, before it dropped it and let out a roar that shook the common room. It slammed it;s hands on the floor and snorted in rage, it's horns glowing as it seemed to be charging something. Luna, however, was the only one of the two in the common room not afraid. She moved from Harry, and ran to the creature, standing in front of it and blinking in awe. It saw the little girl in front of it, and then came low, snorting in her face, growling afterwards. She reached up and touched it's cheek, stroking softly and smiling, eyes glistening. It growled low again, and at the sight of the tears picked her up and sat, cradling her softly.

"This, is a snorkack. They live high in the Alpine mountains, and are mostly herbivorous." He said, to the terrified students. "They are mostly harmless, she just roared because I took her from her home so abruptly." He said, watching as she rocked back and forth with Luna in her arms, the small girl asleep.

"If I find out that she is being bothered again, and trust me I will." He said, the common room going cold. "I will make everyone responsible wish they had never even thought of it." He finished, with a cold glare around the room. He then nodded and walked up to the large she-beast. He tapped her arm and when she looked at him, he opened his arms for Luna. The snorkack frowned, but nodded, giving the girl to Harry, before patting his head softly.

"Thank you, keep an eye out for her, she'll be visiting this Christmas, I'm sure." He said, and the snorkack nodded before vanishing as quickly as she arrived. He kissed the top of Luna's head, and she snuggled in closer, before he took her upstairs, the alarms not even bothering to go off. He tucked her in, giving her a little stuffed snorkack for her to cuddle, before blanketing her in warmth and heading down to the common room, where the students were slowly moving the furniture back. He glared at them one last time before he left, grumbling to himself about 'idiot ravens.'

~MoL~

Pansy was agitated, yes, that was a good way to put it. Why? Well it was very simple. Every damned mud-blood or filthy half-breed that was in the presence of Slytherin's mighty beast had been petrified, not killed, or even chewed on, just petrified. It was hair pullingly aggravating. To top it all off, they were never petrified for more than a few hours, as the headmaster almost made sure to ask Harry Bloody Potter to reverse it! She knew what to do, though, oh yes. She had to catch Potter, have him look at the beast, have him die from it. The bloody git would get his, and then all would fear the return of their lord. She would be rewarded, she knew this, her father had promised as much.

~MoL~

Harry sat down in the Slytherin common room, playing chess with his favorite snake, Draco, when said snake spoke up.

"Harry?" The boy started, waiting to get the attention of his friend.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry asked, smiling lightly.

"Could you… help with something?" Draco asked, and Harry nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "Well, it's Pansy. She's been acting… all kinds of weird. I'm no authority on girls, but well, she feels wrong, lately. We used to be close, but then you removed my father's mark, and she has been… cold, and more snobbish than normal." He finished, that last bit getting a soft snort afterwards.

"Well, I haven't seen her around, lately, but I can talk to her if I do see her." He said, and Draco smiled. They were about to continue their game when the subject of their conversation walked in, and she snorted. She couldn't help herself, and came over to them with a scowl.

"Still, you hang out wit this half-breed, Draco?" She sneered, looking at Harry as if he was no better than the dirt she walked on. He just smiled at her, and she glowered even more. She was about to speak when he reached out and pressed his hand just below her collarbone, pumping his cleansing magic through her. Her eyes went wide, smoking black for a moment, before she stumbled and was caught by Draco.

"What did you do to me, Potter?" She stuttered out, a little scared, but her eyes didn't waver.

"I cleansed you, Pansy. You had… a darkness coiling around your core." Harry said, speaking softly, smiling. "I think it would be best if you gave me what did it, I know you still have it." He said, and she blinked a moment, before nodding. He did not like doing it, but there was a small compulsion for her to do it, and only that.

"What was that, Harry?" Draco asked as he saw Pansy going to her dorm, and Harry put a finger on his lips and smiled, winking lightly. Draco flushed, ever so slightly, before waiting. Pansy came back, a few minutes later, looking terribly torn. She had a book in her hand, and Harry could feel familiar magic coming from it. He stood up and held his hand out, watching her frown a few more times between furrowed brows, and then she handed it to him. As soon as she did she felt relief, and then she slumped into a chair. The book touched Harry's hand, and then almost immediately burst into a cloud of dark, sickly feeling magic. It swirled and moaned before Harry collected it into his hand and blew on it, making it turn into a piece of harmless amber, before pocketing it.

"Where did you get that, Pansy?" Harry asked her, turning to her and pulling a chair up to look into her eyes as she spoke.

"Daddy gave it to me.. h-he said it would bring back the dark lord." She said, all in a whisper, but Draco and Harry heard. Harry hummed and nodded, before her eyes widened. "Basilisk!" She hissed out, looking at Harry fearfully. "There is one in the school… i-it's…" She never continued, because he silenced her with a hand placed up in front of her.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry." He smiled, and after giving Draco a hug left the common room.

"A ruddy basilisk, Parkinson!?" Draco nearly hissed at her, and she flinched lightly. "If Harry doesn't come back, I am going… arrgh!" He exclaimed before he went to go alert his godfather, only to see that the portrait hole was covered in a thick layer of stone. "Dammit, Potter!"

~MoL~

Harry had placed similar barriers in front of the other common rooms, after of course asking permission from the castle. He then went looking for the king of serpents, the castle assisting him where it could. He heard a loud, growling hissing before there was a thump on the ground around the corner, he frowned and turned to see Hagrid, stiff as a board on the floor. He had a copper pot in his hands, and had been looking at it when the basilisk had come to him, so he had been petrified.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice! I like Hagrid." Harry said to the snake, who snarled and looked at him. There was nothing to reflect its gaze and it looked at Harry dead on, only for nothing to happen. It growled and flashed it's death gaze again, and once more there was nothing. It snarled deeply, angry it was not working, but still it wasn't a one trick snake. It hissed and lunged at the small child, only to get smacked to the side with his hand, that was laced with powerful magic. It slammed into the wall, shaking it's head with a low groan before it was looking at the rather agitated pre-teen.

"That's enough out of you, now, ms. Snake." Harry said, before reaching forward and grasping its nose with a glowing hand, making the snake hiss as it's entire form shrank. It let out a less loud, and less dangerous hiss when it stopped shrinking, now about the size of a reticulated python. "Now, stay." He said to the snake, who seemed to be surprised to do anything but. The barriers of the common rooms were opened, and just as that happened Dumbledore, along with Flitwick came around the corner, wands drawn, with mirrors in hand. They saw Harry working on Hagrid, and dropped their wands lightly.

"Harry my boy?" Dumbledore asked, and Harry smiled softly, but didn't look in his direction.

"Everything is going fine, sir. I took care of things." Harry said, and not a breath later Hagrid was sitting up with a deep inhale.

"Snake!" He said, before coughing lightly. He looked around to see Dumbledore, Flitwick, and then Harry. He then saw the shrunken Basilisk and cooed softly. "Oh, it's like a baby." He said, and picked it up, getting a low hiss from it as it coiled around his arms softly, enjoying the warmth of the half-giant.

"She can't kill anything with his eyes anymore, unless it's for eating." Harry said, making Hagrid look at the snake on his arms.

"Bet she didn't mean to kill anyway, prolly just misunderstood is all." He said, petting her softly, before picking up the pot and handing it to the headmaster. "This came to me instead of you, headmaster Dumbledore." He said, and Dumbledore nodded, before watching the large groundskeeper leave.

"Sir?" Harry asked, getting the headmaster to look at him.

"Yes, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, blinking softly.

"I formally request to leave the castle, I have something very important I need to do." He said, and Dumbledore frowned. He really couldn't do anything to keep the child in the castle, but he didn't want to jeopardize his safety.

"What would you be doing, my boy?" He asked, wand away, and mirror the same. Harry, not one to lie of course, spoke with bluntness.

"I need to go find the elder Parkinson, he is responsible for this." He said, and Dumbledore frowned.

"Do you have proof, my boy? It's not that I doubt you, but he is a lord of the Wizengamot, he will no doubt have alibi's and the like." Dumbledore responded, getting a soft frown from the boy, before he perked up.

"Well, he might know where more of these are!" He said, before taking out the piece of amber with the swirling dark magic within. He gave it to the headmaster, who hissed and nearly dropped it. He looked at Harry sharply who spoke to clarify.

"Pansy was given a book by her father, which controlled her actions, and that was inside of it. My friend, Mort, said it was called…" He paused, trying to think, and Dumbledore spoke.

"A horcrux." He said, in extreme distaste, and Harry nodded.

"Yes, that! I destroyed one last year, at Yule. It was embedded deeply in the diadem I returned to your ravens, sir." He said, looking at Prof. Flitwick.

"Perhaps… it would be best for the elder Parkinson to come speak. Perhaps a white lie about his daughter being responsible for something." Dumbledore suggested, getting nods from Flitwick and Harry. His eyes were thunderous, his tone belaying the rage in his form. He had been learning more, seeing the fact that his children needed him, he couldn't neglect them. He gave the amber back to Harry, who put it away before going to make a very important floo call.

~MoL~

"Well, why have I been brought here, Dumbledore?" Brenton Parkinson said, distaste evident in his tone as he looked at the half-blooded headmaster. He was a busy man, and he had better things to do than waste breath on this… man. No matter how many titles, or how powerful he was.

"Because it has come to my attention that your daughter was involved in a serious altercation, involving a very dark curse." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Nonsense! My daughter is a perfect little angel! Whoever said that was clearly lying, looking for attention." He said, snarling softly and glaring. "Was it one of your precious gryffindors? Have you fallen so far that you just accept their word over a slytherin's?" He said, looking about ready to start throwing his own curses.

"No, not at all, Mr. Parkinson. It was the world of a rather honorable Hufflepuff." Dumbledore said, getting a rather nasty, and condescending huff from the man.

"Oh please spare me, Dumbledore. A hufflepuff? They are as useless as a wings on a giant." He said, leaning back and grumbling. Dumbledore glared, but said nothing. "Is that all?" Brenton went on, casting a wandless _Tempus_ to make it seem as his time was being wasted.

"I am afraid it is not." Dumbledore said before looking to the side, causing Brenton to do the same. Coming from one of the corners was none other than the boy-who-lived himself, and Parkinson's hand twitched towards his wand. He could kill the boy, and when his master came back he would be hailed true and high above all others.

"And what is this… boy doing here?" He said, keeping his calm.

"I want to know why you almost had your daughter's life taken, sir." Harry said, in his soft tones, his smile far from his face. "The horcrux was slowly draining her." He said, arms crossed.

"More nonsense? Morganna… I don't have time for this!" He said, about to get up when he was bound to the chair by magic.

"You won't answer to me, or the headmaster… but you will answer to another." Harry said, voice cold, but even colder was his next word. "Mort." He uttered, and then the headmaster's office was plunged into freezing temperatures, as the shadows melded into a form that rose from the floor in front of Brenton.

"Can I help you, Harry, my friend?" The cold, shudder inducing voice of death asked. He got a small smile and a gentle hug from the boy, before a silent, mental conversation took place. The Parkinson elder was then gifted with the gaze of death itself, staring at him with a roiling anger.

"If it is a child's time to pass, sad as it may be, then it is their time." Mort said. "However, to have their parent, one they trust, try and orchestrate it? That is unforgivable." He continued, stepping closer, with menace in his gait.

"Your deeds, your crimes, your deepest secrets are known to me." Mort hissed, getting into the bound man's face, glowering at him. "Spill them to those in this room, and I may spare you an eternity in damnation." Death said, getting a nod from the man, before said man started talking.

His crimes and deeds were terrible, so much in fact that Mort made Harry leave, to have him keep his youthful innocence. He was far too young for that, and while Mort knew it would come in time, it was not now. Those left in the room, the heads of house having been hidden, learned so much of this filth in front of him. Apparently the lady of the house was pregnant, with a male, and he would be the heir of the family, so according to Brenton their daughter was expendable. The wife did not know this, so she was an innocent.

"Your soul is black, Brenton Parkinson. It is covered in filth, bathed in darkness. You have done nothing in the past years that is remotely redeemable, and because of this your soul will not see paradise!" Mort said, snarling deeply.

"You said I would not spend eternity in damnation if I talked!" Brenton pleaded, and Mort smirked, something that would not seem out of place on a caricature of the devil.

"No, you will be spending **two** eternities in damnation. Enjoy them, I know I will." Mort said, before tearing the man's soul from his body, and casting it into the deepest pits of the afterlife. He then set the man's soulless husk of a body on fire, a fire so complete it left nothing, not even ash.

"I am thankful, Mr. Mort, that you saved young Harry this visage." Dumbledore said after a few moments of silence, getting a nod in return.

"Harry will see plenty of death in his countless years, but now is not the time to show him. Tell him I have done my duty, he is to keep to his, with his smile in tact." Mort said, getting a nod from the heads of house, before vanishing as he had come.

"I do believe it had been a long night… perhaps we should retire?" Dumbledore said to the staff around him, getting nods of agreement before they all went to do just that. Dumbledore sighed softly when he was alone, looking at the previously occupied chair, and then vanishing it. He would get a new one, as that would be further reminder of what had transpired here today.

~MoL~

Normal. That was the perfect word for the rest of the year, for everyone involved. There were no more issues with students, or staff being petrified, no secret plots to be thwarted, it was a normal school year. The exams came and went, and the summer arrived, much to the delight of students and staff. Harry would miss the school, but he loved being able to go home, and traverse the world as well. He missed his large dog, Buster, and of course Sirius and the rest of his family.

Third year as a whole was uneventful as well, just the permission to enter Hogsmeade every few weekends, and that was fun all by itself. Quirrel also informed his students it would be his last year, as he wished to just relax and perhaps write a few DADA books, maybe even do some magical research. He would be missed, as after the first year he had been greater received by the students. The only thing of real note for the third year was with Harry and Draco. Draco had declared, with quite a few people around, that he would be courting Harry, and the boy in question merely shrugged and gave his new boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

It was rather adorable, all in all, and they were slow going in the courtship, and neither planned to take it any further than the occasional kiss, or hug. Cuddling was fair game, so long as it stayed respectable of course. Aside from that, the year was indeed uneventful. The next year, however, would prove to be interesting.

~MoL~

As he had said, Quirrel retired at the end of third year, and in his place came Professor Moody, and Harry was quite excited. Sure, he had only met the man once, but he knew he was world traveled, and would be an excellent professor. The knowledge about the triwizard tournament, though, was exciting for everyone.

"There shall be only those of the age of majority that may compete, to keep our younger students from being harmed." Dumbledore said, explaining. "We shall also be playing host to two other schools. Beauxbatons from France, and Durmstrang from Bulgaria. I ask that we show them our best, and nothing short of that. Let them remember, win or lose, that Hogwarts was a marvelous place to be, so far from their homes." He finished, getting applause and nods of agreement. He smiled gently as he saw that while most of the tables were filled with their own houses, there was an intermingling of students at other tables. The most surprising of course being those at Slytherin house from Gryffindor, and vice versa. It would be a marvelous year, for that he was certain.

~MoL~

The first DADA class for the fourth years was a week from term had started, as apparently Moody needed a bit more time to get his lesson plan. Harry entered with a smile on his face, eager to see the older male again. He could catch up, though he was sure the man kept himself up to date with everything. Moody entered with his usual gait, his wooden leg against the floor and his eye whirling around searchingly.

"Alright, I've heard you've had a decent professor the last few years, but you're getting older, you need someone a little more knowledgeable about the world out there." He said, his tone gruff and scarred as he was. He took a sip from his flask and looked at the students, before he started to take roll call. He came over to each student as he learned their name, and then came over to Harry.

"Harry Potter." Moody said, and Harry nodded with a smile.

"Present, sir. How's your liver?" Harry said, beaming, and getting a grunt from the professor.

"Trash, as it has been, but drinking for years does that." He said, turning to the next student, not seeing Harry frown. He had fixed Moody's liver. He blinked and then his eyes started to glow for a moment, and in the next the professor was against the wall, students moving as they saw Harry was on the move himself.

"You're not Alastor Moody." Harry said, a soft glare on his face. "Where is he?" He demanded, as one of the class made their way to fetch another professor.

"What the hell do you think you're doin, Lad?" Not-Moody said, growling out low in his throat, but Harry could see the fear of being discovered in his eye.

"I won't ask you again, sir, where is he?" Harry said, glaring harder now. As the fake Moody was about to speak, Prof. McGonagall came in, and she had her wand out. Harry was not one to randomly do things like this, so she was on edge immediately.

"Minerva! Tell Potter to let me down!" He hissed out, and her eyes narrowed softly. Alastor knew better than to call her by her first name, especially in front of students. Sure, it wasn't as if they didn't know her name, it was just unprofessional. She came close and then blinked, as he snarled out a demand of the same again, and it was then she noticed it. Her senses, slightly heightened due to her being an animagus, caught something.

"Polyjuice…" She said, and not-Moody froze, before he started thrashing again, the students moving from him. "Class dismissed, Mr. Malfoy, fetch the headmaster." She said, and the students went about doing just what they had been instructed to do.

"Let me down, what is this polyjuice nonsense! Minerva!" He growled out, and then froze due to magic, arms and legs ramrod straight as his lips shut, his eyes, both of them, straightforward.

"He was getting belligerent, it was aggravating." Harry said, and Prof. McGonagall nodded. The waited, maybe five minutes, before the headmaster and Draco showed up.

"I can take it from here, Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind." Dumbledore said, and Harry nodded, before not-Moody dropped to the floor, shuddering softly. Before he could stand, however, and before Dumbledore could react, Harry snatched the magical eye, and the peg leg. He then put a hand on the man's chest, causing him to stutter and shudder, before his form reverted.

"He just drank, sir, it would have taken an hour to revert." Harry said, holding the pieces of the actual Moody, intent of delivering them himself.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, the man, now revealed to be Bartemius Crouch Jr, was trussed up in ropes and placed on a nearby chair.

"You will not win, light minded fools! The Dark Lord will return!" He said, laughing madly, twitching in his chair. "I have made it out of Azkaban once, I will do it again!" He hissed, smirking at the faces around him. He looked at Dumbledore, reveling in the grave stare. He looked at McGonagall, enjoying her horror. Then, oh then he looked at the Potter brat. Surely he would be fearful, scared, crying for his mother. Instead, to his dismay, he saw him blinking softly.

"He is a drop of pure water in the vast expanse of a salt filled ocean. He is nothing, and will never be anything." Harry said, before glaring, and snarling out deeply, magic pulsing to his command when he spoke the next words. "Where is Alastor Moody?" He demanded, and for a moment Crouch Jr. smirked, before he spoke.

"In the multi-compartment trunk in his office." He said, surprising himself, before watching Harry walk away as if he just wiped shit from his shoe. Barty blinked once, then twice. "What… what was that?" He hissed out, more to himself.

"That, Bartemius, was Mr. Harry Potter, and that is all you need know." Dumbledore said, before stunning the man into unconsciousness. It was not five minutes later that the Real Moody came out of the office, with Harry beside him. His eye was in place, as was his leg, and he glared softly at Dumbledore.

"You never used the damned code-word, Albus. Always used the damned code-word!" Moody said, actually slapping Albus upside the head, surprising the older male and McGonagall, and getting a snort from Harry.

"My apologies, Alastor." Dumbledore said, before clearing his throat at the heated glare. "Ah, yes. Kismet." He said, and Moody nodded, before looking at Minerva.

"Oh for the love of Merlin." She said, and then crossed her arms softly, mumbling just loud enough to be heard. "Kitty yum-yums." She said, huffing as her cheeks were lightly flushed. He then turned to Harry, who raised an eyebrow.

"Really, sir?" Harry said, before shaking his head and poking the man's side, getting a wince before he sighed. Harry having gotten rid of an ulcer that was developing.

"Alright, lad, alright." Moody said, before glaring at Barty.

"Well, I am off. I am sure my boyfriend is worried sick." Harry said, before wishing the adults adue and going to check on his worrying little snake.

~MoL~

The adults actually managed to keep most of the rumor mill at bay, but it eventually got out that once again Harry had fixed something, and because of that he was thanked a few time in the all. He always waved it off, but that smile was on his face constantly still. It helped that he truly was happy a good portion of the time, and that Draco was on his arm when they were not in class, and sometime in class. Their snogs were still mostly innocent, but as their bodies matured, they might have gotten a little more heated. Harry was always the one to pull away, and Draco would be hard pressed to say he didn't appreciate it. He was far too young, at least he thought so now.

September turned into October, and on the second week of it came the other schools. The students from Durmstrang arrived first, in their magical submarine/ship thing. Harry snickered softly at this, always amused at how magicals sometimes thought themselves better at everything than those of non-magical blood. He was then sighing softly as he felt, before he saw, the majestic horses that brought the carriage from Beauxbatons. When they landed he was first there, well alongside Hagrid of course. They were abraxan winged horses, and they were magnificent. The headmistress, Olympe Maxime, came out and gasped as she saw the young child near her large, rough horses. Before she could do anything, however, she was halted by her old friend, Dumbledore.

"Watch, Olympe." He said, smiling at her softly. She turned to see the largest and angriest of the twelve, her stallion kneel before it slipped to its belly in a laying position. She watched as the boy patted his head, then stroked his mane softly, before running his hands over the impressive form of the horse. The others following suit as he approached them afterwards.

"Mr. Potter is a very special child, I am sure you will learn that." Dumbledore said, and she nodded dumbly before she turned to Hagrid, who had come up to his headmaster. "Ah! And this is the man who shall be taking care of your horses, Madame. Our groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid." Dumbledore said with a smile, causing Hagrid to blush softly but shake the, larger, woman's hand.

"A pleasure, Madam Maxime." Hagrid said, his accent thick as was hers when she spoke.

"Oui, a pleasure I am sure Monsieur Hagrid." She said, shaking his hand. Just as they let go, the carriage opened and the girls of Beauxbatons stepped out, looking around and tugging their coats tighter to themselves.

"Come, inside we get. I do know that Scotland is far colder than France this time of year." Dumbledore said, before the girls and their headmistress went into the main hall, where most of the students were waiting. Hagrid went to tend to the horses, and Harry went inside to witness the introductions of the visitors. He explained the Triwizard tournament once again, and the Goblet of Fire was brought for all to see. It's blue, warm fire pulsing softly, inviting in a way but dangerous in another. It would be an interesting tournament, for sure.

~MoL~

Harry was gently brushing one of the Abraxan horses when he felt the approach, and he looked at the five Beauxbaton girls looking at him after stopping, and he smiled softly.

"Can I help you, ladies?" Harry asked, patting the horse's flank and letting it wander, the next one taking it's place and shifting eagerly. It snorted softly as he started brushing, paying attention to it and the girls. The one in front, who seemed to be in charge of their little group, came forward with her eyes lightly glowing. He blinked and then snapped, making her eyes glow no more, and causing her to stumble.

"Sorry, I should have warned you. Shall I give it back?" Harry said, having just removed the veela allure from the approaching girl, who was now lightly tearing up. The others came to her and started to babble, excitedly, in French and she spoke back, just as excited. Harry, did not speak French, oh he could if he wanted to, but he decided that when it came to languages, he wanted to learn them by lessons and the like. Instead, he felt through emotions and was pleased that they were… pleased. He did not ignore them, but he went back to his silent brushing.

"Mister Potter." Came a sweet, smooth tone of the first girl, causing him to look at her. "My name is Fleur Delacour, and I wish to thank you, for this gift you have given me." She said, and he smiled and shrugged lightly.

"You're welcome, Ms. Delacour." Harry said, and she came over and gave him a kiss on either cheek, causing him to chuckle softly and blush ever so gently. He then looked to the other girls, smiling lightly. "Would you ladies like the same?" He asked, and they nodded emphatically. He nodded and with a wave of his hand, as there was more than one, he turned off their allures. He was then rewarded with a kiss on each cheek from them, and he chuckled softly, rosy cheeked, and went back to brushing. Though, he did talk with the ladies as he did so. They were in such brighter moods now, he was more than alright with that.

~MoL~

"So, just like that, you removed their ability to tempt men?" Draco said, leaning on Harry as they talked in the great hall.

"Not removed it, my Dragon, more like… I gave them better access to it. It's always on, like a dull, aggravating headache. Now it's on an on/off switch." He said, before getting a nod from Draco, and a soft kiss.

"Well, alright then." He said, before snuggling into his boyfriend's side. They talked for a bit, friends at the table as well, before Fleur and her friends arrived, giving Harry a wave and a few winks. They shared conversation, with Fleur even flirting a bit with the young man, before she was surprised by Draco.

"Oy, witch!" Draco said, putting on his 'heir' voice. When she looked at him, he sniffed haughtily. "That's my boyfriend you're flirting with, you had best reel it in." He said, with a snort in her direction, causing her to blink and then laugh. She noticed his flushed, angry face after a few moments, and then waved softly.

"No, no. I was not laughing at you, Mister Malfoy, I was laughing at myself for not noticing." Fleur said, before smiling. "He is too young for me, yes? I was just joking, as now I can flirt, without having the boy or man drool all over me." She said, before playfully pouting. "Though, it is a shame he is taken, even if I do wish you two happiness." She said, finishing, just as Draco was calmed with a hug and a kiss to his cheek.

"Well, alright then!" Draco said, nodding as if he had been the reason for the resolution all along, he was a Malfoy after all.

"My Dragon is protective of his prince, isn't that right?" Harry said, causing Draco to flush but not seriously. Those around them shared a friendly laugh, before their conversation went to other things.

~MoL~

"The champion for Hogwarts is…" Dumbledore started, before catching the paper. "Cedric Diggory!" He finished, and the hall rang out in applause and cheers. Cedric was well liked, and with the houses being closer, even the Slytherin's clapped for him. He got up, walked to the goblet, turned and bowed softly. He was then shown to the antechamber of the great hall.

"Our champions have been chosen. No-" Dumbledore was cut off, as the fire burst again, and a fourth slip came out. He blinked and caught it, before looking at the paper.

"Harry Potter?" He asked more than bellowed as he had the other names. Said boy looked up with a blink, then turned his head. He gave Draco a reassuring pat on the shoulder, then walked up to the headmaster.

"Yes sir?" Harry asked, and was given the small slip of paper. "Huh, weird." He said, and was gently showed to the antechamber. When he arrived the three champions looked at him.

"What's up, Harry?" Cedric said, and before he could answer, Ludo Bagman came in, excited and blabbering.

"Goodness, goodness! A fourth champion! This is unheard of! Though, of course, we'll have to make alterations to everything, but yes… goodness gracious!" Bagman said, so completely into the thought of their being four champions that he did not notice the headmaster coming to Harry.

"Harry, my boy." Dumbledore started, before waiting for Harry to turn. "Did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" He asked gently, and Harry scoffed lightly. "Did you ask anyone else to do it?" He got another scoff and then Harry smiled.

"It's simple, headmaster, I just won't compete." Harry said with a shrug, before getting a throat clearing.

"I am afraid it doesn't work like that." Ludo said, and Harry smiles and waved him off.

"With Harry it does." Cedric said, and gestured to Harry, who was holding a strand of magic in his hand.

"Hmmm… here it is, the thread that would tie me to the goblet." Harry muttered, before snapping it. "There, all done!" He said, smile abound, before he walked out after wishing the champions luck.

"But… but how?" Ludo said, grasping at straws of what he had just seen.

"I told you, Mr. Bagman, it works with Harry." Cedric spoke up, getting a nod from Fleur before Dumbledore started to discuss the way the tournament would be working. Leaving a stunned Ludo to process all of it, wondering just what the hell just happened.

~MoL~

The first task dawned cold and balmy, but then again with the fact that it was a November in Scotland, that was to be expected. Harry watched from the set up stadium seats, cheering on everyone, not just Hogwarts. He had been a tad bit upset when he learned there were Dragons here, but had the reassurance from Charlie Weasley that they were well taken care of, so he relented. Cedric was burned pretty badly, and Harry made sure he would help him later, and Fleur escaped with just a few scorched clothes. It was when Viktor had his turn that Harry gasped in slight horror. Because of the blinding curse, the dragon had smashed some of her eggs. At that, Harry jumped into the arena and went right after them.

"OH! Harry Potter has entered the stadium! Dragon handlers!" Ludo bellowed out, but before the handlers could get to the young boy and the Dragon, said boy had reached the eggs. He gathered magic in his hands, pulsing and vibrant, and slapped them together. For a moment nothing happened, and then the eggs rebuilt themselves, forming back to what they were just moments ago. Harry shuddered in relief, the dragons were endangered enough as it is. He turned to the nesting mother, and she leaned to him and nuzzled him in appreciation, knowing full well that he was as far from a threat as possible.

"Alright, boy, step away." One of the handlers said, and then he heard Charlie huff.

"Are you bloody stupid, Carps? Do you not see our Chinese Fireball… I don't know, _nuzzling_ him?" Charlie said, scoffing and putting his wand away, coming to Harry and kneeling.

"Sorry, Harry… we tried, we really did, to give them fake eggs, but they wouldn't listen." He said, and Harry nodded softly, hugging the snout of the Dragon before patting her cheek.

"Go with them, your eggs will be cared for." Harry said to the Dragon, getting a snort of hot breath and then turning, slowly, before going towards the handlers.

"Treat her right, or i'll become annoyed!" Harry said after them, and everyone who had seen an annoyed Harry shuddered, before he turned to help Charlie with the eggs.

"Mr. Potter, where are you going?" Ludo started, as he watched others start to leave as well. "Your dragon is up next." He tried, and Harry gave him a look as if he was stupid, before shaking his head.

"No, I do not have a Dragon, I am not competing. That fourth Dragon you brought for me? She's back at the reserve." Harry said, before walking off with Charlie. Once again, Ludo found himself confused, and just a little upset. This was not what his mas- he had thought the tournament would be like!

~MoL~

"So, you think I should remove it then, headmaster?" Harry asked his headmaster, sitting in the office with him and Prof. Snape.

"I do believe he has earned it, my boy. He has taught his students as best he could, protected them from their darker families, and had cooperated with other countries to better his own, and theirs." Dumbledore said, getting a soft hum from the boy.

"Well, if he wants it, I can do it for him. It's up to him, though. While I did it for Mr. Malfoy, and Professor Snape, I could literally see it sapping their life away." Harry said, sighing. "With Mr. Karkaroff, I have not been close enough to tell, he has been very sneaky and secretive." Harry said, giggling slightly.

"He fears for himself, and the welfare of his students should he be made an example of. The mark is Darkening, Tom is growing in strength." Severus said, his silky drawl ever present, though his normal disdain for… everything, was absent.

"Oh, well, if that's the case… give him the option. I'll be available most of the time, you know, between classes and friends and uhm… snogging." Harry said, snickering again, this time with a blush on his face.

"Yes, well, we shall bring it up with him, my boy." Dumbledore said, chuckling at the boy's self embarrassment. "I hope you know, Harry, that Ludo will continue to try and get you to compete, he is… uncommonly stubborn." He said, and Harry just smiled and shrugged.

"Yes, that is marvelous for him. I will not compete, though, there is no reason for it." Harry responded, and Dumbledore nodded knowingly. "Well, sir, I must be going. I promised Draco a date in Hogsmeade." He said, before being pleasantly dismissed. Just as he left Dumbledore turned to Severus, who had a slight grimace on his face.

"Though he is terrible different… there is still a part of me that finds distaste in Potter's spawn enjoying the physical company of my godson." Severus said, but he had a quirk of his lips shortly after. "Though, seeing the look on Lucius' face was well worth it." He chuckled before turning to the headmaster, who had his twinkling eyes on full.

"Yes, indeed my friend. Perhaps it would be best if you discussed things with Igor?" Dumbledore said, and Severus nodded, leaving after a short farewell. Dumbledore reached for a lemon drop and hummed as he enjoyed its taste, leaning back. He wondered just what Tom was up to, and if he realized how out of his element he was.

~MoL~

Harry had been on the receiving end of thanks before, but the almost prostrating thanks he received from Karkaroff was almost unsettling, almost. Before it could get weird, however, Severus helped the man up and told him to compose himself. To his surprise, all Harry had asked for in return was him to continue what he was doing, with his students and their educations. He was more than Happy to oblige, and went to his ship with his head held high, and a rare smile on his face.

"What an odd man." Harry said, causing the other two males in the room to snort, before delving into a different conversation.

~MoL~

The Yule Ball had been announced, and before anyone could blink, Harry had declared Draco his date, getting a smile from the blonde. Their circle of friends would be either finding dates, going stag, or going with their younger friends who could not go just so they could. Luna would be going with Hermione, and Harry smiled as he saw the flushed look on Hermione's face when Luna declared such a thing, and he knew she was far from against such a thing.

The ball had been a roaring success, everyone enjoyed themselves, and Harry even got to stop a friendship, and potential relationship, from rupturing.

"Half-giant! I will have know, both of my parents were magicals, and I just happen to be large, Monsieur Hagrid!" Came the almost down right angry tone of Madame Maxime. She had been about to storm away, her face flushed with anger, when she was stopped by Harry.

"What's wrong with being a half-giantess, Madame?" He asked, and she glared at him, but before a retort could be uttered he held up a hand. "Hagrid is one of the largest, gentlest friends I have ever had. He has a pet basilisk, and wishes that he could have a dragon. They are sweet in his eyes, and he is such a good wizard." Harry said, his normal smile radiating his calming presence, causing her to deflate.

"I do not wish for my… heritage to define me, that is all." Maxime said, and Hagrid came up behind her, giving her a gentle hug, always marveling at the fact that she was taller than he was.

"Well, then don't let it. You're Olympe Maxime, headmistress of one of the finest schools in the world." Harry said, causing her to inflate a bit in pride. "So what if you're half-giantess? Your students don't care, and you have a fellow half-giant to talk with, maybe be friends." He said, and she smiled sheepishly at Hagrid, who was beaming at her.

"You are right, Monsieur Potter." She said, and turned to Hagrid. "I apologize, I was rude and did not mean to be." She said, and he shrugged it off. Sure, it had hurt, but he knew she was defensive, he had been for a while in his youth.

"It's alright, Maxime, come on. Let me introduce you to Sasha. Biggest snake I've ever had, she loves squeezes me sometimes, then cuddling right after." He said, leading her away from the school, going on about his basilisk, and how he had gotten her. Harry smiled before speaking to open air, though there was noone around him.

"I see a word of that in the paper, and I will make sure everyone knows about your little secret. Maybe even force you to transform in the middle of the ministry." Harry said, before leaving back to his date. He didn't have to see it, because he felt it, but a water beetle fluttered and then flew away, a little surprised and frazzled.

~MoL~

"Mr. Potter, are you not prepared for the task?" Ludo asked Harry, getting a groan from Dumbledore, before a shake of the head.

"That depends, sir." Harry said to the man, turning from the cold waters of the black lake, in February.

"Are the spectators looking at the empty lake for an hour?" He asked, and Ludo blinked, before nodding dumbly.

"Then, I am not ready yet." Harry said, before walking to the docks. He waved in an intricate pattern, more for those watching than himself, and then raised his hands, before sending a pulse of magic into the water, and then he lowered his hands. "Alright, I'm ready." He said, and got a beaming smile from Ludo, before the smile lowered as Harry went to the bleachers and sat down.

"Champions, are you ready?" Dumbledore said, and after affirmatives, with a stunned Ludo standing there, he raised his wand. "On my mark." He said, and then as he lowered his wand blue sparks came out. "GO!" And with those words, the three champions dove into the water.

When they vanished from sight, the surface of the lake shimmered, and then it was clear as day. To the muggle-borns and some half-bloods, it was like watching a camera crew follow the champions, with sound and all. It was an impressive feat of magic, and they all welcomed it as they watched. Cedric was the first to get to his hostage, and upon seeing that there were four hostages, Harry growled low in his throat.

"Ludovic Bagman!" Harry called out, causing the man to wince, before Harry grumbled and reached out towards the water. As he reached out for the hostage put there for him, he didn't notice Dumbledore ripping the man a new one. He felt the magic of his friend, one Luna Lovegood, and then made a tugging gesture, causing the girl to appear with a soft sputtering. She shivered softly and was then encased in warm magic, along with the arms of her girlfriend Hermione. Harry, after making sure they were fine, vanished, only to appear in front of Ludo. The man yelped softly, having been sitting down, but gasped when he was picked up by his lapels.

"Now you listen to me, Ludovic, and you listen well. I am not competing in this tournament, and if you continue to bring pain to anyone, including my family, I will seriously consider breaking my only law. Do you understand me?" Harry said, eyes the color of the killing curse, pulsing with energy as he snarled at the man.

"Y-yes, of course, Mr. Potter!" Ludo said, shuddering when he was let go. Harry appeared next to his two friends again, and in a blink they were gone. Ludo sighed softly, shuddering until he saw a shadow looming over him, he whimpered when he saw a very angry looking Dumbledore. This was not going to be a good day for him, at all.

~MoL~

The day of the third task, unlike the first and second, dawned bright and sunny. It was June, after all, and it would be an excellent end to the year, Harry had a good feeling about it. The day was meant to enjoy time with families, and the three champions invited Harry to meet theirs, and he was alright with that. He enjoyed meeting new people, though he had met Fleur's little sister after the second task, seeing as she had insisted to have her allure fixed like her sister's. He had laughed and done so, and then gave her a tiara made out of flowers, she had especially enjoyed that.

The day went quickly, but it was enjoyed, even by the normal students. Draco, of course, insisted on Harry spending time with his family, and Harry was of course alright with that as well. He enjoyed spending time with Narcissa and Lucius. Draco had brought him over and nodded to his father, before hugging his mother. Harry did the same, but blinked when he looked up at Narcissa, tilting his head.

"Do you want to know if it is a boy, or a girl?" He asked, innocently, and Lucius was the first to come over.

"What was that, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked, and Harry smiled.

"Oh, your wife is pregnant, sir." Harry said, surprising the Elder Malfoys again. "About… five weeks now." He smiled again, and watched a teary, happy tears he was sure, Narcissa hug her husband. They shared a gentle kiss before they looked at Harry.

"It was probably allowed once I removed the mark, it was literally draining the ability to give life from you." Harry said, and he was surprised when he was engulfed in a hug from the grateful pair, looking at Draco with a soft blush, but then he returned the hug.

"Mr. Potter… Harry." Lucius started. "We had tried everything for almost an entire decade now, and you have given it to us, the three of us." He said seriously, Draco nodding.

"I always wanted a brother or sister… and, now I get to have one. Thank you, Harry." Draco said, giving Harry a soft, but affection filled kiss. Harry sighed into it and then hugged the blonde closer, before whispering to him.

"You're welcome, my dragon. Go spend time with your parents, talk with them." He said, watching as his blonde went to do just that. He was then embraced from behind, sighing and melting into the coolness of his immortal friend.

"You're always doing so much good, Harry… even when you don't try." Mort said, causing Harry to chuckle, and hug back "This world does not deserve you, but I know you would never abandon it." He said, and Harry nodded, both of them just watching everyone around them in silence.

~MoL~

The third task had started, and just like the second, Harry had assisted to allow the spectators not to just stare at hedges for however long the task took. Cedric made it to the cup first, and as soon as he touched the cup his feed vanished, and Harry, along with everyone else watching, waited for to appear. They waited a minute, which turned into two, and then five… and then ten. It was not until minute number twenty that he appeared, well, his body did. He was slumped over the cup, cold, pale… gone. There was an uproar of terror, before everyone stumbled back as Harry appeared next to Cedric, pushing out so that everyone backed up.

"MY BOY!" Amos Diggory screamed, his anguished cry making many freeze and whimper in their own pain. He pushed and shoved, getting to his son was a chore as people were not moving! When he got to where his son's body was, it was to the sight of Harry's hands glowing, along with his eyes.

"Stay back!" Harry said, and Amos was about to do the exact opposite, when Dumbledore held him back.

"Mr. Potter is going to help… Amos, be calm." Dumbledore said, watching as Harry placed his hands on the young man's chest, pushing green, flowing magic into him. It took a good minute or two, but Cedric opened his eyes and gasped heavily. He jerked into the sitting position and was then hugged by his father.

"H-He's back!" Cedric said, after breaking from the hug. "Voldemort is back! H-He stunned me, t-took my blood, then there was some kind of ritual and he w-was back." He said, shuddering deeply, not because of the memory, though that was part of it, but from the low growl and lower temperature coming from Harry.

"Is he now?" Harry said, standing up with a huff.

"Potter, Catch!" Ludo said, throwing a rock at the boy-who-lived, hitting him in the chest, but that was enough for the portkey to activate. Just as he was whisked away, he saw Ludo had activated his own.

~MoL~

"I_ncarcerous_!" Harry heard as he landed, ropes binding him and having him collapse backwards.

"You have done well, Ludovic." Came the sibilant tones of the one who called himself Voldemort. His red eyes centering on Harry as Ludo kneeled. Harry growled and Voldemort laughed as he was about to, no doubt, watch the boy struggle. He was not prepared for him just getting up, the ropes dwindling to nothing around him. Harry stood up and dusted himself off, glaring at Voldemort.

"I figured you would have stayed dead, Tom." Harry said, and Voldemort snarled before his wand came up like lightning.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort said, the killing curse hitting the boy square in the chest, but only making him stumble.

"I am tired of the fear, and pain you have given, and continue to give, Tom." Harry said, taking another killing curse, not stumbling at all this time as he got closer to the now frantically casting dark lord. The cruciatus was shrugged off, the killing curse no more than a tickle if that, and other curses were just as useless. He caught an entrail expelling curse and let out a rumbling growl.

"You're a disease, Tom. I do not like diseases, I cleanse them… I clean the world of their filth." Harry said, getting to stand right in front of the now fear filled dark lord.

"You cannot kill me, Potter!" Voldemort started, getting a thump to his chest from the boy, making him stumble back a bit himself. He blinked, what was that?

"A horcrux, Tom, being returned to you." Harry said, before thumping his chest a few more times, each time returning one of the soul pieces to him.

"P-Potter… h-how are you doing this?" Voldemort asked, whimpering as he felt fear, he felt pain, he didn't like that.

"I am life itself, Tom." Harry said, a sad tone to his voice. "You wasted yours, and now you will face the consequences." Harry said, before stepping back. He bound and stunned Ludo, and just as he finished Mort appeared, in his grim reaper visage, hissing low in his throat. The tone he used would make a dementor shudder, Harry turned away with a shake of his head.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." Mort started. "You have evaded me for too long, and I do not like being cheated." He said, causing Voldemort to shudder. "I have two pieces already, Tom… and now I will claim the rest." He said, before grasping the soul from the magic body, before taking it completely. His body dropped to the floor, and without a soul to keep it together, vanished into nothing. Mort dropped his visage, and hugged the turned teen, getting a tight, warm hug in return.

"Soul for a soul, right Mort?" Harry said, looking up at the man with a small smile. Mort nodded, with a fake grimace on his face.

"Of course, Harry." Mort said, before one more squeeze, having them both vanish to different places. Harry arrived in chaos, aurors abound, asking questions, trying to keep the peace. Harry pulsed out a wave of calming magic to envelop the masses, and the sound dropped.

"Harry, my boy!" Dumbledore said, but he got there a moment after a dog bounded to and tackled the teen. In the next moment Sirius Black was hugging his godson tightly, shuddering softly.

"What the hell was that, Pup?!" Sirius asked, before Harry shrugged and hugged him back.

"I had to take care of something, Padfoot, that's all. It's done, though." Harry said, smiling, before looking up at Dumbledore.

"He's never coming back, sir. Mort… saw to that." Harry said gravely, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Go, my boy, be with your loved ones. Return when you feel the need." Dumbledore said, before Harry nodded and vanished with his godfathers. Dumbledore sighed and stunned Ludo again for good measure, before turning to the rest of the chaos. Just when he thought the end of the year would end on problem-less note.

~Epilogue~

It was quickly discovered that Ludo had been working as an un-marked death eater for quite some time, and his plot had been all along to have Harry bring back the dark lord through a ritual, only to be slain shortly after. Cedric was declared champion, and despite being recently killed, had enjoyed the festivities in his name, along with the attention of his family and girlfriend.

The rest of the time at Hogwarts for Harry went well, and he was glad to be involved in just a normal set of school years. No masquerading teachers, no deadly beasts or tournaments, just a normal education. He was officially betrothed to Draco at the end of his seventh year, and at the age of twenty-three, the bonded to each other in marriage. Two years after them, Hermione and Luna tied the knot in a rather unorthodox ceremony, as Luna insisted she wear a suit and have an adolescent snorkack as the ring bearer.

Through the gift that was magic, Luna and Hermione had three children, and Draco and Harry had four. They were all spoiled completely rotten with love and affection, and the occasional lavish gift from their doting uncles and aunts.

Draco lived to be one hundred and seventy nine before he passed away, peacefully in his sleep, Harry would have it no other way. Luna and Hermione had gone a decade or so prior, in the same manner, and their children and grandchildren had been beside them. Harry would always hurt to see his loved ones pass, but he knew they would be happy in paradise, and occasionally Mort let him speak to them.

Eternity was a long time, but Harry was never alone for very long. Friends, lovers, husbands, wives… and as always Mort. He was life, he was the beginning where Mort was the end, he was alright with that.

* * *

AN: Well, this was a ride and a half. It took me almost three months to complete this, mostly because of work and writer's block. So, the epilogue is probably a bit rushed, sorry. Either way, I hope this can be enjoyed, especially since I know it is quite a lot to read. Til next time.


	37. Snippet 43: Goddess under The Bed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

AN: And here is the next one, just random inspiration. Hope it's enjoyed.

* * *

Snippet #43: Goddess under the Bed.

Five year old Harry Potter sat on his new, if a bit terrible and broken, bed in Dudley's old second bedroom. He teetered back and forth a bit, smiling, amazed he had been given such a large room! Even though he was a freak, he was reminded daily so it had to be true, and didn't deserve such things, he had gotten it. He didn't know why he was given the room, but he wouldn't say anything.

~GutB~

Boredom. That was what plagued Hvezda, unmitigated, incomparable boredom. She was a true immortal. A goddess made from nothing, yet she had power and dominion over so much. The stars in the Galaxy, and the darkness between them. That was her domain, and though she held insurmountable power, she had absolutely nothing to do, and it was… aggravating. She was interrupted from her brooding by the sound of a small tear, and her eyebrow raised. She got up, skin as dark as the night while her hair was as bright as any star, and made her way to the sound.

What she found confused her for a moment, before she bore a wide grin. She saw the structure of a bed, broken and tattered, barely even put together. It was shown through a portal, and she reached up to test the edges of said portal, snickering softly when she could feel them solid. Oh, this was one of her older worlds, she could feel it. She visited countless worlds in her lifespan, and left a bit of herself in each. Some, however, she left more than in others. One such place being earth, as it was now called. She left many artifacts to the people that had worshiped her, but she had been called to another planet, so she was no longer revered.

It wasn't like it mattered, though, as the universe was ever growing, and so were those who worshiped her. She tested the portal again, before grasping the edges and pulling herself up, head slowly coming through, careful not to bump herself, even if it wouldn't hurt. She heard something slam close, and then a few clicks, making her brow furrow. Locks? Yes, that's what they were called, interesting. She then heard a soft sniffling, and then the scent of fresh tears hit her senses, and she frowned. That would not do, no, not in her presence.

~GutB~

Harry didn't mean to do it, not at all. His teacher had been just so rude, so mean to him, because she didn't like his name. He knew he had done it, but he didn't know how, and he had gotten such a spanking from it. Then his uncle yelled at him and kept him from dinner, it wasn't fair, even if he was a freak. So occupied with his thoughts he was, that he did not notice the form exit from under his bed. He didn't notice until the moonlight shown in, and there was a slight flash of brilliant yellow and red. He looked up to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, oh yes, none would ever compare to her. His tears were slowing, looking at this woman in awe.

The woman, probably an angel, opened her mouth and spoke, but all Harry heard was a language he couldn't even think about understanding. She seemed to think for a moment, before her eyes flashed a brilliant set of every color Harry had ever thought of, before she opened her mouth again and spoke once more.

"Can you understand me now, child?" She said, and he nodded, sitting up on his bed with a soft wince at his sore bottom. "Why are you in pain, child?" She asked, coming to him and stroking his cheek, making him sigh and lean into it, that was so nice. Her hand was cool on his cheek, her skin tone a stark contrast to his paler complexion.

"I got spanked, miss." Harry said, and then shuddered, in a good way, as he felt his bottom no longer throb in pain. He looked up at her with wide eyes, before gasping as she took him onto her lap, running her fingers through his hair.

"And why, did you get spanked, child? Were you being naughty?" The woman asked, and he wriggled on her lap, before speaking.

"I… I turned my teacher's hair blue, because she was mean to me." He said, whispering softly, surprised by her gay laugh. He smiled ever so softly, before she looked at him, making him sober up quickly.

"Ah, well, it was unintentional, correct?" She asked, and he blinked, that was a large word. "Did you mean to do it?" She clarified, and he shook his head. She could feel the sincerity coming from him, and she nodded.

"Then it is fine, child." She said, before she stroked his back lightly. "Allow me to introduce myself, child. I am Hvezda, goddess of the dark and the stars, timeless as is the universe." She smiled at his bright, awe filled eyes. "And your name, child?" She asked, and he bit his lip softly, in his own contemplation.

"I…" He started, before gathering what small amount of courage a five year old would have. "My name is Harry Potter, but… my uncle and aunt, and cousin call me freak." He said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, despite it being the exact opposite of that.

"Hmm, and I would assume you would prefer Harry?" Hvezda asked, and he blinked again, another word he didn't know. "You would like Harry better than freak?" She clarified again, and he nodded. "Then so be it, you are Harry." She said and he smiled, before giving her the biggest hug he could manage. He was then given the gift of her speaking more, her voice so perfect, so… heavenly. Yes, he could say it was the greatest thing he had, or would ever, hear.

~GutB~

The first time Hvezda laughed, it had been masked by the telly, as had Harry's first bout of laughter. The second time, though, that had been heard. He had just heard a joke, older than the human civilization, and it had made him laugh just like a child his age should be doing. That had angered not only his aunt, but more terrifyingly so, his uncle.

"I guess I didn't spank his arse hard enough, Pet!" Vernon said, getting up with a low grunt. "Son, your belt." He said, holding out his hand, and getting said instrument with little hesitation. Dudley got up shortly after, holding his pants up, but he didn't care. He would get to see the freak get whipped.

"Make sure he learns, Vernon. I hate hearing his voice after a certain time of day." Petunia said, getting up herself, this was her way of repaying her sister after years of neglect and her freakishness.

The trio marched their way up to the bedroom, and because he had started walking first, Vernon was the first to get there. He undid the lock as silently as he could, smirking softly, before he slammed the door open, a bellow following the opening.

"What are you finding so funny in here, Freak?" Vernon nearly screamed, before he caught sight of the goddess with the now terrified boy on her lap. "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my house!?" He bellowed this time, coming in to show the freak and the…. woman what for.

"Is this the man that hurt you, Harry?" The woman asked, getting a hesitant nod in return, before her eyes snapped to said man. "Is that so…" She said, and Vernon shuddered as she growled, _growled_ at him. Her hand rising, and with it so did he, all twenty seven stones of man in front of her. It was like he was a feather, and Petunia whimpered.

"Another freak, huh?" Vernon said, struggling, and just a bit belligerent. He had a few cups of brandy, it was his house he was entitled if he wanted. Because of this he was a little less… conscious of the fact that he was off the ground, without a word or flashy glow.

"Vernon!" Petunia near screeched, before trying to tug down her husband. She yelped when he dropped, almost on top of her, before they both heard the almost sinister laughter from the woman.

"Freak… an interesting way to speak to a goddess, Vernon Eugene Dursley." She said, causing him to freeze. She put Harry down on his bed, which he now noticed was repaired like new, as was the rest of the room.

"You are in the presence of Hvezda, Goddess of the Stars, and of the everlasting darkness. It would be wise of you, _mortal._" She said, the world 'mortal' spoken as if he was the lowest form of life to ever exist. "To be careful of how you speak, and of how you speak to my chosen child." She said that last bit with a soft caress to Harry's cheek, causing him to smile at her.

"Chosen child? But… but he's a frea-" Petunia started, before her lips were sewn shut, though painlessly so to her.

"What was that? I can't hear you." Hvezda said, smirking with a sinister glint in her eyes, which made the elder Dursleys twitch softly. She sat back down, pulling Harry into her lap and letting him rest on her, before she spoke again.

"As you rest within this dwelling, so shall the thread remain, and so shall your footsteps always be light, and treacherous." Hvezda said, the last part aimed at Vernon. "Your son, innocent in youth alone, will watch, and hopefully learn." She said, looking at the slightly cowering boy, who was easily twice Harry's size.

"I will come and go as I see fit, as I am a goddess and I can do that." She said, smirking at the wince of the two adults. "Know this, however, Mortals." She said, tone turning colder and dark. "Should I learn of any more maltreatment to Harry, I shall reciprocate in kind… ten fold." She snarled out, hugging Harry closer, as she had inadvertently scared him. "Good, now, get out." With those last words, and a wave of her hand purely for show, they were ejected from the room.

"Come now, child, I have kept you up far too late. You will sleep now, a sleep of peace and merriment." She said, tucking him into his sheets, made of the finest material in the universe, and placing a gentle kiss to his head. It was like that of a mother, and he felt the warmth of the same kind. He sighed and nestled into his blankets, closing his eyes and falling into the best, and most restful sleep he had ever had.

As he slept Hvezda looked around, extending her senses further into the house, and the world, to see just what had transpired in the millennium or three since she had been here. The first thing she found were wards, latched onto the property that protected the child from followers of a not quite dead monster of a man. She hummed in thought and then altered the wards, changing them so that he was protected from any that would harm him. Satisfied, she went on to explore the world as it had been changed. Her experiences lasting the night, before she woke up the child with a kiss on his cheek.

"Rouse, child, for the new day has dawned, as I have blessed it to do so." Hvezda said, smiling as Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes softly, smiling as it was shown that it was not a dream. He gave her a hug and then went to brush his teeth and use the bathroom, before coming back and gasping at what he saw. A full breakfast, that he didn't have to cook, all for him. Well, and her if she wanted. As she was a goddess, she had no need for mortal sustenance, but it was always fun to enjoy new things. The door opened to reveal an angry Petunia, mouth still sewn shut, only for her eyes to go fearful.

"Yes, Mortal?" The goddess asked, and Petunia shook her head and left without a word, causing Harry to get up.

"I have to make breakfast, ms. Goddess." Harry said, and was surprised when she tugged him onto her lap, giving his cheek a kiss.

"No longer, child. Not unless you truly desire it." She said, giving him a gentle hug. "Though, you should prepare for your education, for that is the foundation of a healthy mind." She said, and he nodded, finishing his breakfast before getting his things for school, Vernon coming in shortly after, to get him and Dudley off to school. Vernon, as soon as his foot touched the outside of his house, felt his normal weight on him and he felt relieved at this. When Petunia came out to kiss his cheek, her lips had returned to normal, as did her ability to speak.

"Be… careful, Vernon, alright? Who knows what… this person can do." Petunia whispered to him, and he nodded before taking the young boys to school. He would have to think about this, maybe she'd take him off of their hands. She could probably be reasoned with, and he was a reasonable, charismatic man, he would take care of it.

~GutB~

"It came today, Pet." Vernon said, showing her the envelope that made her glare and growl through her threaded lips. Vernon had shown to be able to grow as a man, though Petunia kept up her spitefulness, which was why his light footed stepping had directly changed to him losing weight and being a better man. His wife had had the thread for years, now, and it never seemed like she would lose it.

Petunia grabbed it and shoved it into the trash bin, before huffing and leaving the house, causing Vernon to shake his head softly. He hoped she would get better, perhaps with the boy going to this… school, she would. He took it out of the trash, wiped it off, and then went to knock on his nephew's door. There was a soft 'come in', and he did just that. No longer surprised by the immaculate, yet not too overly lavish room his nephew lived in. He was sitting at a desk, no longer the scrawny malnourished boy he had been. He had the looks of his father and mother, combined seamlessly, with a bit of his goddess friend tossed in.

"This came for you, boy." Vernon said, coming in and giving the pre-teen the letter. Harry nodded, taking it and thanking his uncle, before going back to his school work. "Oh, and… um, Happy birthday." Vernon said, before leaving and closing the door behind him. That caused Harry to blink and look up, glancing at the calendar. Huh. It was his birthday, after all.

He opened the letter and read it's contents, humming softly and then shrugging slightly, he would discuss this with aunt Hvezda, as he had started to call her, and she had been tickled pink when he first said that. He placed it on the desk and went back to his school work, humming a tune she had taught him, to himself. Around seven in the evening, give or take a few minutes, his bed clicked and then separated down the middle, allowing the goddess to climb out from the portal that appeared.

"Good evening, aunty." Harry said, giving her a hug and a kiss as she stood up, getting both in return as well. "My letter came in today, aunty." He said to her, showing it to her on his desk.

"Hmm… did it now?" Hvezda said, more to herself than him. She picked it up and looked it over, before huffing. "They expect you to know all of this, do they? Well, you do… but that is besides the point." She said, before she whistled and a large bird came in through the open window. She stroked it's head and it crooned softly, before she wrote a little note and attached it to it's leg.

"To Hogwarts, and I give you the speed of your kind magnified. Make haste, and do not let anything interfere." Hvezda said, before stroking the plumage of the bird again and watching it leave with a nod and bow, as even it knew who she was.

"And now we wait, my child." She said, before sitting with him, a wave of her hand having dinner appear for the two of them, before they settled to eat.

~GutB~

The summer holidays were always nice for those at Hogwarts, sure the students were missed, but the silence was a nice change of pace. The staff was eating when there was a piercing shriek, causing them all to look up at the bird that was approaching. It was Hagrid who identified it, and he got up and held out his arm for it to land.

"Bit far from home, are you boy?" Hagrid said, giving the bird a ferret from his large coat.

"Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked, and he got a smile from the large man.

"This here's a Lappet Faced Vulture, headmaster." Hagrid said. "Native mostly to Africa and Arabia… nasty beasts if they are in a fight. Not your normal messenger." The half giant said, stroking the large bird before taking the letter from it's talon and giving it to the older male, having approached as Hagrid had given the ferret.

"Ah, an acceptance letter, at least I believe so. It is addressed to me, however I do not read this language." Dumbledore said, showing it to the other professors, all of whom shrugged. That is until it got to Filius, who fixed his glasses and looked at the script.

"Hmm… looks like Sumerian, Albus." Flitwick said, taking the letter and peering at it before turning it to the side, then to the other, before speaking. "Ah, yes… it is an acceptance letter, though this person asks why their charge was not introduced through the normal means for those of non-primary magical birth. I do believe they mean a muggle-born, or muggle raised." The small man said, getting a soft nod from Dumbledore.

"Does it say who it is from, Filius?" Albus asked, getting s gentle hum from the man, as he looked at the letter again. Really inspecting it, before he nodded.

"Ah, yes, here it is." Filius said, showing the symbol at the bottom. "It seems whoever is with this child, follows the goddess of the Stars and Darkness. An old goddess by the name of Hvezda." He said, blinking at the odd looks his colleagues gave him. "What? I like old, dead history." He shrugged and went back to inspecting the parchment. "Hmm… even the paper is old, but remarkably well preserved." He said in a mumble, sitting down and talking more to himself.

"I wonder who the letter went to." Dumbledore said, before looking at the large bird on Hagrid's arm. "Perhaps we can send a reply back, and track the whereabouts?" He said, the bird screeching and expanding it's impressive wings, before taking flight.

"Aww… little guy seemed a bit offended of that, headmaster." Hagrid said, before going to sit back down, starting to talk with Prof. Plank about the large bird that was just there. The rest of the meal went without any issue, and then the professors dispersed. Before Hagrid could leave, however, Dumbledore stopped him.

"My boy, before I forget." He started, taking out a letter and handing it to him. "We have yet to hear from Mr. Potter, perhaps you could bring this to him?" Dumbledore said, getting a wide smile from the large, gentle giant.

"Of course, Headmaster! I haven't seen the tyke since he was the size of my palm. Prolly looks just like James I recon." Hagrid said, going to get ready to deliver the letter, he would probably arrive just after breakfast, not wanting to disturb anyone's dinner.

~GutB~

Hagrid had gone to give the Potter boy the letter, and like he predicted, arrived just after breakfast. He was completely out of place in the neighborhood, but most people tended to just watch and gossip later, busybodies that they were. He came up to Number Four Privet Drive and knocked three times, knowing he would have to bend down quite a bit to enter, he was nearly twelve feet tall, after all. It didn't take long for the door to open, and a decent sized man looked up.

"Uhm… yes?" The man asked, and Hagrid beamed.

"Good morning to you, sir. I am looking for Harry Potter. I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Groundskeeper at Hogwarts." Hagrid said, letter in one of his many pockets.

"Ah, the boy, about school… um, yes." The smaller man nodded, then stepped aside, and then back a few feet to let the giant of a man inside.

"Thank you." Hagrid said, the door closing behind him, though he still had to keep his head down as the ceilings were not exactly built for a man of his size.

"Up the stairs, third door to the right." Vernon said, gesturing up the stairs, hoping the man did not break them on his way up.

"Thank you again, good sir." Hagrid said, before walking up the stairs, said stairs creaking violently, but remaining sound. When he got to the third door, Hagrid knocked three times, before he heard a gentle 'come in' from beyond the door. He smiled and entered, and then his face turned to awe. Not only could he stand straight, but the room was slightly expanded to fit him as well. He looked around and then his eyes caught the young man, Merlin it was like looking at James!

"Can I help you, sir?" Came the voice of one Harry Potter.

"I am Rubeus Hagrid, I've come with your Hogwarts letter, Harry." He said, approaching the boy who tilted his head.

"I got my letter yesterday, Mr. Hagrid." Harry said. "A reply was sent with Nasili." He said, gesturing to the same bird Hagrid had seen the day before at lunch.

"Oh, that was your bird, Harry?" Hagrid said, before sitting down on a chair that expanded for him. "Don't think the ministry would like all this magic being done, Harry… they are mighty strict about that." He said, putting his umbrella against the table.

"I don't do the magic, my guardian does." Harry said, smiling and then turning to the bed that opened, Hvezda coming up from the portal and tilting her head.

"Who is this, Harry?" She asked, her tone curious and suspicious.

"This is Mr. Hagrid." Harry started.

"Please, just Hagrid, Harry." Hagrid said, causing Harry to nod.

"He's here to deliver the Hogwarts letter, I guess they couldn't figure out who the letter came from." Harry said, snickering softly. "I told you to write it in English, Aunt Hvezda." He said, smiling at her.

She scoffed before replying. "And what is the fun in that, my dear nephew?" She said before kissing his cheek lightly, getting a smile from him. The ebony goddess turned and looked at the large man with a quirked brow, his form twitching when her eyes mimicked a rainbow.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Groundskeeper at Hogwarts school, of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said, putting a hand on her face to think, making Hagrid frown, then gasp when she spoke next.

"Your core is bound…. it's been bound for many years." Hvezda said before approaching the stunned man. She reached into his body, her hand ethereal for a moment, before she made a slight jerking motion with said hand, causing him to gasp and drop to his knees. He took on deep, shuddering breaths as she removed her hand, waving it over him, causing him to press a hand to the wall to keep himself stable.

"I-I can feel my magic again…" Hagrid said, watching as she moved to his umbrella, taking the previously broken pieces of his wand and mending them. As he steadied himself she turned and handed the wand to him, and when he picked it up it was like being reunited with an old friend after decades. He sniffed and surprised the woman, giving her a hug that could crush boulders.

"Ah, well, you are most welcome, Hagrid." Hvezda said, before pulling back with a smile, and turning to Harry. "Will you be attending, Harry?" The goddess asked, and Harry shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, why not. It will be interesting to learn magic from fellow magicals." Harry said, causing his adopted aunt to smile, and Hagrid to tilt his head.

"You've been teaching him magic, miss?" Hagrid asked, and got a nod in return before he was given a light, magical shove, right into an exceptionally large, and just as cushy, chair.

"Hvezda is fine, or your grace, majesty… whatever you prefer." She said, causing him to blink and then her to laugh. It was Harry who clarified, though.

"This is Lady Hvezda, goddess of the stars, and the ever present darkness." The young wizard said, with an exaggerated flourish in her direction, causing her to bow. "She's been my friend for years, and has been teaching me all kinds of things." He finished, and Hagrid nodded. As he was part creature, Hagrid could feel the radiating power from her, though it was tightly reined in, yet he knew it could be unleashed at a moments notice, just like Dumbledore.

"Well, your majesty." Hagrid started, getting a grin from the goddess. "I was gonna take Harry to get his things, but it seems you've got that covered, yeah?" He said, and she nodded with a soft smirk. "Well, I supposed I should be going, then." He was about to get up when she held up a hand.

"I do believe you skipped breakfast in your journey, and we cannot have that." Hvezda said, and a wave of her hand had a platter of food appearing in front of him, the three of them getting into a comfortable conversation as the man ate. Hagrid would have quite the tale to tell when he got back to Hogwarts.

~GutB~

Dumbledore had heard the tale from Hagrid, and he had a look of contemplation on his face. He had been concerned when Hagrid told him of the woman that had come from under Harry's bed, but the fact that he was far from harmed, and actually seemed happy was a good thing. No, that was a marvelous thing. He only wondered how the boy would be when he got to Hogwarts, he did hope he was the forgiving sort. Dumbledore had heard all about the Dursley's treatment of Harry before this woman came into the picture, and it hurt him. It hurt him so deeply. He would personally apologize to Harry, yes, perhaps after a few days of school. He wouldn't want to scare the boy with a headmaster's visit the very same day of his arrival.

~GutB~

September first dawned gloomy and rainy, and Harry was eager to get to his new school. He had learned quite a deal about the magical world, and was eager to get to it. Sure, he had learned magic from his aunt Hvezda, but to go to formal school for it was a different story. He put his things in his trunk, and thanks to a rune from his aunt, shrunk it and placed it into his pocket. He waited for arrival, having eaten a hearty breakfast as the train ride would no doubt take him past lunch and well into dinner. He didn't wait for long for his aunt, smiling and hugging her at her arrival. She slid her fingers through his hair after the hug and smiled.

"Ready, Harry?" Hvezda asked, and he nodded with a wide beaming smile. She was about to walk with him out of the room when she noticed the lack of sun. "Oh no… this will not do. Not for your first day!" She said ,huffing and then raising a hand to the sky, making a fist, and then a tugging motion. In the span of the next few minutes the clouds vanished, the sun brightly shining.

"Ah, that's much better." She said, before walking with Harry out of the room and then eventually the house. It was still early in the morning, so it was a bit chilly, but the sun was warming up the air steadily. By the time she had reached the front steps, her clothing had changed from a beautiful golden robe to a smart, refined pant suit. Waiting outside for them, as well, was a Rolls Royce, complete with driver.

"It will be your first day, why not ride in style, hmm?" She said, smirking at Harry as he flushed softly, the attention of a good portion of the neighborhood on them. She loved this, thrived in the little bit of mischief it caused in her wake. They got into the car and were soon off, Hvezda distracting Harry from his nerves with tales of magic, and her own personal, long history.

The trip lasted almost an hour, but they arrived with time to spare. They both walked past the magical barrier, with Harry barely noticing as Hvezda kept him distracted, so he wouldn't lose his nerve. When she stopped talking and stared right ahead, he turned to see and gasped softly. The scarlet engine that would take him to Hogwarts was there, and it was brilliant in it's magical magnificence. Truly a testament to the ability of mortals, at least that was the thought the goddess beside him had, he was just eagerly waiting its departure.

"Harry, look at me." Hvezda said, kneeling softly so she was eye-level with him. He turned and smiled, getting a stroke to his cheek, and then a hand through his hair. "NEver hesitate to call for me, and always remember that I am your goddess, as you are my child, yes?" She said, smiling, and keeping her own encroaching feelings at bay. She had never had any children of her own, it just was never something that crossed her mind… yet Harry had changed that.

"I'll remember that, Aunty." Harry said, giving her the tightest hug he could manage, whispering. "See you tonight?" He asked, smiling at her and she nodded.

"Go on then, Harry… find your seat, relax, enjoy the ride." She gave him one last hug, and a kiss to his cheek, before he went to do just that. She turned and with not even a whisper, she had vanished.

~GutB~

The ride had been fun, yes, that was a perfect way to put it. It had been long, and the trolley lady had a few snacks to tide the children over, but they were all ready for a nice meal once they arrived. Harry had met and befriended quite the assortment of children, from a snooty, well off blonde boy, to a not so well off, friendly redhead. There was bushy haired girl that came in part way through, and a slightly pudgy boy that followed. There was another blonde that showed up, though she was rather aloof and just a bit cold, yet Harry had managed to get her to laugh.

The compartment had been a bit crowded, but everyone had been eager enough for a good, fun time. They promised, as much as they could, to stay friends no matter their houses. The redhead and blonde boy were a little reluctant, for silly political reasons, they agreed as well. They all made their way to the boats that would ferry them across the lake, and were awed at the brilliance that was Hogwarts. Harry sighed softly, and as they passed the wards he smiled, this was going to be fun, he knew it.

The first years waited for to be called, and then one by one they were sorted. It was a simple process, really, and that took a lot of weight off of the children as they had been rather nervous. Daphne, the blonde female, had been sorted into Ravenclaw, right along with the bushy haired friend Hermione. Neville was sorted into Hufflepuff, and nearly ran off with the hat in his excitement. Draco was almost immediately sorted into Slytherin, and he seemed absolutely pleased as punch to go there. Sooner rather than later, it was Harry's turn, and when his name was called the hall went silent. The teachers seemed to watch on baited breath, and he quite honestly had the longest sorting of the last few decades. However, upon the three minute mark the hat shouted out his new home for the next seven years.

"Hufflepuff!"

There was a bit of silence, but then there was a great deal of applause, both from his new house, and the friends that were scattered about the hall. Ron went to Gryffindor, much to the delight of his three brothers. The sorting finished with a boy going to Slytherin, and then the headmaster told them all to tuck in, as he was sure they were all famished. The food appeared and everyone did as he had said, as it had been indeed true. The friends spoke and laughed, introductions were made, and new friendships started to bloom. At the head table there were also conversations, but of a different nature. Mostly on the topic of Harry himself, though they were all pleased he was safe and happy, such a vibrant, easy going child it seemed. They would all watch him, all for different reasons as well.

~GutB~

Harry made friends, quickly and through all the houses, and he made a little mischief as well. While Hvezda was the goddess of the Stars and the everlasting darkness, she has at one time been referred to as Loki, god of trickery. It was a fun stretch of a few hundred years, and she had retained a bit of her tricksters ways, at least when she was feeling frisky in that sense. She had passed on that mentality to Harry, coming fourth after being studious, respectful to his elders, and of course staying healthy. It had not taken long for him, but he had found himself with the Weasley twins and their friend Lee Jordan organizing pranks that ranged from house wide, to school wide. No one was safe, but so long as they were harmless, there was no real need to be reprimanded.

The four were not perfect, and sometimes they were caught, but it was always fun to keep on going. Time passed, as it usually did, and though he was busy with school and friends, Harry always had time for his goddess. He made time for her. Harry had his visit with Dumbledore, and much to the older man's relief, Harry was a forgiving soul. The fact that the next day the older man's robes were a brilliant cacophony of colors did not go unnoticed, though it was argued that the residents of the nearby village of Hogsmeade could see his robes from the great hall. His beard and hair were the same, and he took this as the small bit of animosity the boy had for him, being released in the way of a harmless prank. SO what if these colors lasted a few days, it gave the boy, as well as a good portion of the student body, joy so he would be alright with that.

~GutB~

All Hallows eve, Halloween, Samhain. Different names for the same day, from different walks of life. For Harry it was Samhain, in which he could greater give praise to his goddess, in which Hvezda, his goddess, shone brighter in the darkness than any other day of the year. He would be attending the feast, with his friends, and then retreat to his own personal little spot to give his praise. It was about halfway through the feast when Professor Quirrel came barreling in, panicked, and because of it his normal stutter was gone.

"TROLL! Troll in the dungeons! T-thought you oughta know." He said, smiling and then slumping onto the floor in a dead faint. There was a moment of silence before chaos broke out in the great hall. Through the chaos Quirrel got up and slipped away, though he was not unnoticed, and Severus followed shortly after. There were a few thunderous bangs before silence reigned, everyone looking at Dumbledore.

"Everyone return to your seats!" He said, voiced amplified by magic. "The doors in the great hall shall be sealed, and you are to listen to your prefects, as well as the head boy and girl." He said with that authoritative finality that they could not deny. He nodded and then looked to his remaining staff, gathering them to go search the dungeons. As he passed to the main doors he spoke some more. "I want a head count, I want to make sure every student save for those in the infirmary are accounted for." As he said that he flicked his wand, sending a silent order to the wards to seal the infirmary doors.

"Headmaster!" Came the scared, worried voice of Prefect Percy Weasley. Dumbledore turned and nodded to the boy. "My brother… Ron, he's missing! He… he's not here!" He said, the need to be respectable gone, it was his family after all. "He went to use the l-loo, t-then Prof. Quirrel came in! What if the troll gets him!?" He said, starting to breathe heavier, almost hyperventilating.

"DO not worry, Mr. Weasley, we shall find your brother." Dumbledore said, reassuringly, a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Percy nodded softly, being taken away by his other two younger brothers, so they could assist in calming him down, even if they were worried themselves.

"Headmaster, we're missing Harry." Prefect Cedric Diggory said, making Dumbledore turn and frown.

"I see, very well. We will split up. Filius, go with Pomona, Minerva, you are with me." He then turned to the large grounds keeper. "Hagrid, remain in the hall, in case it by passes us. If you must, use force." Dumbledore said, and Hagrid nodded, going around to try and calm the children a bit more.

"Come, Minerva." Dumbledore said, momentarily opening the doors for them to all leave, before sealing them behind them. Sure, Quirrel had said the troll was in the dungeons, but he could have moved since the announcement. The two eldest staff made their way to the dungeons, and were lucky to find the Troll, or at least it's scent. They followed the putrid smell of the less than hygienic humanoid, and found it starting to batter into a door. Just as they arrived it made it's way inside, getting two screams for it's trouble. It groaned in delight, and then grunted when it was hit with a spell from behind, it's rocky hide absorbing the magic.

"Rock troll… be wary, Minerva, they are impervious to most magics." Dumbledore said, wand at the ready before the two elder's started firing higher class spells, keeping the large, mature beast from the children. It snarled and after a few more hits, started to charge them, confusion on it's face as when it stopped they were behind him. It turned and grunted again, readying for another charge. It then roared in rage when it saw it's two morsels being taken away. It seemed to grow even angrier, and then it's hide thickened, making it even harder to harm with the magic being thrown it's way.

"Wall it in, Minerva. Marble or granite would be best, I believe." Dumbledore said, starting to wave his wand to do the intricate conjuration to be sure it was nice and sturdy. Minerva started the same when Harry ran past them both.

"_Stella Interitum!"_ Harry said, pointing his wand and firing a soft, small red orb. The troll blinked for a moment, confused at the small thing, and then Harry turned and tugged the two stunned teachers into the broken doorway. The last thing they saw was the small orb giving a small explosion and then _everything_ within twenty feet was sucked into the spot it exploded, troll included. It was silent, except for the momentary cry of distress from the troll. They peeked out to see indents in the stone of the castle, and the floor. The ceiling was a bit too high up, but it seemed a bit distended, as if it had been trying to reach what had happened.

"Mr. Potter, where did you learn such a thing?!" Dumbledore asked, surprised and a little upset. That was a very old, and very dark spell. Harry fidgeted softly and looked at his feet, then up at the headmaster.

"My aunt taught it to me. She said only to use it in an extreme emergency. I think… I think this counts." Harry said, looking only the slightest bit chastised.

"I assume this is not your aunt by blood, but of your choosing?" Dumbledore said, getting a nod from Harry, causing Dumbledore to sigh. "I would very much like to speak to her, Harry. I trust she has not taught you any other dark spells?" He asked, and then frowned when Harry didn't respond, but just looked away. "I see… then I trust she stressed to you the importance of **when** to cast these spells?" He asked, and at that Harry looked up and nodded. "Very well, come, the threat is over… the feast can continue." Dumbledore said, walking back towards the hall, a pensive look on his face. He needed to talk with this woman… and soon.

~GutB~

"And then, like you told me to, I said the words and flung my wand at him." Harry said, regaling his aunt Hvezda with the tale of the troll, causing her to give him a gentle hug.

"You did well, my child, very well." She said, running her fingers through his hair, like she knew he liked. He sighed and leaned into her, getting a gentle hug in return. "I will speak to the headmaster as well, do not worry. Perha-" She froze, looking to the side and raising an eyebrow.

"Aunty?" Harry asked, looking up when she stopped speaking.

"There is another worshiper, calling for me, within these walls…" She said, and he got off of her lap, smiling at her.

"Go to them, Aunty… go!" He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, before she smiled and vanished in a swath of darkness.

~GutB~

"To her I pray… to the lady of the stars, and the everlasting darkness. Give me the strength to go on, the strength to bolster myself." Came the prayer of one Severus Snape, sitting gingerly on his busted leg, not wanting to go to Poppy and get unnecessary questions. He finished his prayer, snuffing the candles in doing so, and giving one more sign of the faith. He then got up, about to rekindle his room lights, when there was a purple outline of his lady's constellation. It appeared on the wall and then a portal opened, and out stepped a woman that made him gasp for breath.

"You… interesting." Hvezda said, and she watched as Severus genuflected in front of her, not bothering to hide his wince. He was in the presence of his goddess, he could feel it in his very core. "I had wondered if there were others on this world who still spoke to me. Rise, Severus." She said, and he did just that, keeping his gaze averted.

"You have permission to gaze upon me, as you have been so very faithful." Hvezda said, and he looked up, a smile on his face to rival even Harry's when he saw her. "So diligent… enough that you agitate an injury out of respect for me." The goddess intoned, waving a hand gently and enjoying the look of relief on his face as he was healed in an instant, then gasping as her magic washed over him further, his tainted core cleansed as well.

"Too long had you suffered, no longer, not while I remain your goddess." She said, causing him to nod and bow in thanks and respect. "You are not alone on this world, but as I told the other who praises and worships me, I ask for more followers." She smiled and caressed his cheek, causing him to softly sigh. "Bring others into my embrace, and let them feel the caress that is the darkness everlasting." With those words spoken, she left just as she arrived. Severus shuddered lightly, that was an experience he would not mind having again. To feel his goddess touch him, make his magic sing, it was indescribable.

~GutB~

Dumbledore was looking through a book of dark spells, one that had been removed from the library, when the lights in his office went dark, and a dim purple light shown instead. From one of his walls a portal opened, and a woman thought to be myth and legend stepped out.

"You wished to speak with me, Albus, let us speak." Hvezda said, and Dumbledore wondered if he really did want to speak to this woman. His mind firing as fast as it could, the dots connecting just as quickly.

"Goddess of the Stars and the everlasting Darkness…" Dumbledore said, bowing his head in respect, the lights returning once her portal closed.

"You're intelligent, this will make the conversation that much more simple." She said, sitting down on the chair that had been provided with a lazy flick of her wrist. Dumbledore nodded, sitting up and then trying to decide what to say. What exactly did you say to a goddess?!

* * *

AN: And that is as far as I got. I hope it can be enjoyed, and I apologize if once again that ending seems a bit rushed. Either way, read and review please.


	38. Snippet 44: And then, they knew Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any form. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

AN: I was reading another story, and I was inspired, that happens sometimes. Here we go.

* * *

Snippet #44: And then, they knew Fear.

They had made him this way, it was not his fault. He was dark, evil… _twisted. _It wasn't his fault, never his fault. He looked back on his life, and smirked inwardly. It had been interesting, to say the least. He sighed softly and leaned back on his rather comfy throne, looking out into the great hall, a great hall filled with his followers. It was the fiftieth year of his rule, and all was prosperous, but it had started with an act so heinous in his eyes, that to this day it still made him see red.

~AttkF~

Voldemort was dead, having been felled by his own hand, his own reflected spell, but that didn't matter. To everyone else, it was Harry who took him down. The man-who-conquered, the man-who-won. He was a hero again, the savior, the golden idol to them all. Dumbledore had not died, Severus had missed on purpose, it had all been a ruse. Harry found out mere week after the final battle, and he had been ecstatic! Dumbledore told him that the vision of King's Cross had been a powerful ritual, and he was fine with that.

He had gotten his mentor back, Severus was alive thanks to quick thinking on Harry's part, and the world was to be changed. Though, it wouldn't happen overnight, he knew that. Unbelievingly to Ron, Harry went back for his last year of school, to get his NEWT's, and earn that graduation, earn the ability to be an Auror. He made it through with flying colors, even getting an Outstanding in Potions, much to everyone's surprise, even himself.

He rose through the ranks of the Auror corps. with ease, his skill and power making his tutors look at him in awe sometimes. He did not know it at the time, but he was still the master of the Elder Wand, his spells were unbeatable, and coupled with his compassion and skill, he was unmatched with his arrests and captures.

To top it all off? He was going to be a _father!_ He was pleased, more than pleased, he was over the moon! He vowed to be a good father, to be the best father he could possibly be to his child. He read books, talked to older Aurors who had children, even old professors and the like for pointers. Anything to be the best he could be, he would never let his child down.

He found out he was to be the father of a little girl, a sweet princess. Oh, he would spoil her, terribly so, but still try and be a respectable father. His wife, Ginerva, was in labor for thirty six long hours, but she gave birth to perfect little girl. He had been on a raid when she gave birth, they had needed his sheer power to burst through some wards. When he arrived at St. Mungo's, he was met with the worst of news.

"I am sorry, Mr. Potter… it… it seems your baby girl is no longer with us..." The healer had said to him, sorrow etched in her eyes.

"What… what happened to my girl?" Harry asked, his tone almost hollow.

"We had all the spells right, we checked the perimeter wards, but it seemed we missed a step. We are terribly sorry, but… but dragon pox in a newborn is completely fatal. Once again… we are truly, truly sorry." She said, and he slumped onto the wall, and the whole ward he was in dropped into a pit of sorrow. His tears, fat, heavy… they dropped from his eyes. Sobs were silently wracking his body, his form shuddering. He was a father, and it was taken from him, stolen. He felt a hole in his soul, he had already knew of the bond they shared, and it was gone.

~AttkF~

Harry became sickly, a shell of his former self after the news, barely able to work. He still had power, still had his skill, but he barely used either. Ginerva even went so far as to deny the attempt to try again, saying she couldn't go through with it again, as if she blamed him. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. He had a near constant five o'clock shadow, and his eyes were almost sunken in.

After nearly six years of this, Ginerva divorced him, and the head of the Auror department, strangely enough one Draco Malfoy, came up to him.

"Potter." Draco said, his usual playful disdain gone from his tone. He got the sunken gaze leveled on him and held in a shudder. "Effective immediately, you are on paid vacation.. Get the hell out of my bloody country and relax. I know it hurts, I'm a father myself… i'd be devastated if…" Draco paused, sighing. "Try and recover, move on for her." Draco said, a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"I… I can try, Draco." Harry said, voice hoarse and dry, and then he got up. Draco nodded and then gave the other man a hug, they had become rather good friends.

"Get out of here, alright? And don't come back until you feel at least a bit of yourself, alright?" Draco said, getting a very weak, very forced smile, before Harry left with not even a small pop of his apparition. Draco sighed, he really hoped the man got better. He missed his happy friend.

~AttkF~

Belize was an interesting country, yes, he could say that. It was in central America, and he had honestly never even thought of coming here before. It had been on a whim, really, he picked a letter of the alphabet, and the first country with that letter he found had been his destination. It was warm, and humid, but it was really nice. He had a nice hotel, because really money was no object for him. He wasn't completely loaded, but he had barely spent anything of his Auror earnings. He was frugal, and didn't need much, and had… he had saved a lot for his daughter. It still hurt to think of her, but he would be strong, for her.

He had been there for two weeks when the first real smile came to his face, watching kids play in the waters on the beach near his resort. He had shaved, tamed his hair, and got some actual sleep for once. He was enjoying the sight when he blinked at his view being obstructed, he looked up to see a woman, probably as old as Dumbledore was, looking at him. She tilted her head and spoke, her voice crisp, clear and shudder inducing.

"You have had heartache in your life… for this I am sorry." She said, and he frowned. "Trust in the magic of the island, the magic of yourself, to have joy return to you." She said, putting a small trinket in his hand and closing his fingers around it. "May you find the joy you seek…" She finished, before hobbling off. Harry blinked at the woman as she left, opening his hand to see the small gem nestled in his palm. It was a small, perfectly cut sapphire, and his eyes watered. It was his little girl's stone, his sweet Emily. He had chosen the name, after many hours of debate with Ginerva, but he had won her over.

He sniffed softly and then smiled again, caressing the stone lightly, he would get better, for her.

~AttkF~

"Excuse me, sir." A small, sweet voice said to Harry from behind him on one of his walks a few weeks later. Harry turned, a gentle smile on his face as he looked at the little girl. Her hair was a glossy obsidian, and her eyes were a perfect teal.

"Yes, little lady?" Harry asked, kneeling to be eye level with her.

"I… uhm, I saw your little stone." She said, pointing to the sapphire that was now a necklace dangling from his neck. "I was wondering if I could touch it. It's really pretty." She said, fidgeting bashfully, he was a stranger after all. Yet, she had seen him with such a happy face around everyone, they all seemed to love him! Harry gave a small chuckle, but nodded, exposing his neck and gesturing for her to touch it after presenting it to her.

"Go ahead, little lady." He said, and she gave him a wide grin before she touched it. She gasped and caressed it softly, giggling and smiling.

"It's so pretty, and so smooth!" She said, very well spoken for a girl of her age. She let go after letting the sunlight dance off of it for a moment, before she smiled at him again. "Thank you, sir!" She said, and then hugged the surprised Harry. He chuckled and hugged her back, and then it happen. His magic _**Sang**_ to him. It lashed out from his core, and snapped to her. The hole in his core, his soul? Fixed, repaired… _filled._ He gasped and looked at her, her face surprised as well.

"What's your name… little lady?" Harry asked, his tone so soft, so wary.

"Emily, sir. Ms. Lillet said it was on my paper from St. Mungo's." She said, and something in Harry snapped, but he reined it in for now. He smiled, a watery smile, before he sniffed and spoke.

"Can we go talk to Ms. Lillet? I want to ask her some questions." Harry said, standing and extending his hand to her. She took it without hesitation, his magic was like a warm blanket to her. It was confusing for them both, but it was so perfect. She nodded and walked with him, in silence, to one of the homes facing the beach. They went in and she took him to a rather cozy looking office, and the matron turned as she had been working on some papers.

"Ah, there you are Emily!" Ms. Lillet said, looking at the joined hands. "What's all this, hmm? Have you dragged this young man from his vacation?" She said, softly chiding the girl, who smiled sheepishly, but did not let go.

"No… she hasn't disturbed me, Ms. Lillet." Harry said, sitting down, with Emily sitting beside him, still not letting go. "I was wondering about… Emily's arrival here." He said, and Ms. Lillet frowned for a moment.

"Well, normally I do not divulge such things, but you are know even here, Mr. Potter." Ms. Lillet said, and it was Harry's turn to frown. "We know of your status in the Auror corps, and perhaps this can help if there is a family who has a missing child, hmm?" She said, and he nodded softly at her explanation. She went to a cabinet, flicking her wand and producing the needed file.

"Ah, here we are. Emily, no last name oddly enough. She was sent here via portkey, with just this and a warming charm on her bassinet." Ms. Lillet said, huffing softly. "It was pouring rain, and being a squib she really couldn't protect herself. Thankfully, there was a slight lull in the torrent, so we heard her cries." She said, handing him the file. He opened it one handed, and his magic leaped onto the paper, uncovering the charms. Emily Marie Potter, born September fifteenth. His fingers clenched and with a flick of his wrist his wand was out, and Emily was asleep in the next moment.

"Mr. Potter!" Ms. Lillet said, about to be very angry with the man, before he turned the paper to her. She read it and gasped, looking at him. She then gasped again, this time in fear at the look in his eyes, the magic pouring from him. "I swear… we did not know. She arrived as I said she did, with nothing else at all." Ms. Lillet said, panting softly at the oppressing magic in the room, his own breathing heavy in increasing anger.

"They… they sent her here. Why? Why… my sweet little girl." Harry said, looking at the peacefully sleeping girl against him. "Has she been happy, cared for?" He asked, fingers gliding through her hair.

"The best she could get, with the budget we have, yes. She has not gone hungry, or been cold, that I assure you." Ms. Lillet said, and she felt the pressure ease off of her. "She is a squib, but here at Lady Mercy's, we do not care for such things." She said, with a little bit of pride in her voice, and the magic lessened again.

"I am taking her home, I will explain it to her. Then… then I will get to the bottom of this." Harry said, voice like steel. He was distracted by a clearing of Ms. Lillet's throat.

"Perhaps, Mr. Potter… it would be best to leave her here?" She started, following quickly as his eyes narrowed. "Not in Lady Mercy's! NO… no. In Belize, away from the country that… cast her aside." She said, and he seemed to think, so she pressed on. "Get a home here, let her get to know her father away from the society that would see her as a third class citizen." She said, and he frowned again. She was right, now that he thought about it, the Ministry had changed little. He had been fine, he recalled, but it was because of who he was. He had been so happy, so blinded, that he didn't really see it until now.

"That… is a good idea, Ms. Lillet." Harry finally said, looking back at the woman, having been staring at his sleeping child. "You can still see her of course, I am sure she would like that." He said, and she smiled, getting out the proper paperwork. It was a quick process, and he was once again the legal parent of his daughter, Emily. His vacation would run a little long, but he needed it, they needed it.

~AttkF~

Draco huffed as he got up from his desk, going over to Minister McLaggen's office,Merlin he hated the git. He knocked and entered, holding in the roll of his eyes of Wetherby sitting next to the minister, talking.

"Yes, minister?" Draco asked, coming in and closing the door behind him.

"I want to know the status of Potter, Auror Malfoy." McLaggen said, making Draco frown for a moment.

"He's been on vacation for six months, six months he's earned, Sir." Draco said, with that polite tone to his voice. "I informed you of this three weeks ago, sir." Draco said, wishing to voice his sarcasm, but he would hold it in.

"Yes, well, change that. He's needed here. Six months is long enough, besides, he's already had six years to mourn." McLaggen said, huffing. "Get his arse here, or he is fired., status be damned." He said, and shoo'd Draco away, like a little puppy that had been scolded. Draco, for his part, waited an extra minute before leaving. He was head of his department, and a Malfoy, they bowed to no one. Sure, he ultimately answered to the minister, but it was not like some dog and pony show. He went back to his office, closing it and sealing it, when he was surprised by his floo flaring to life. Only two people knew the password to his work fireplace, and his wife was currently at his in-laws.

"Potter!" Draco said, before coming to the man and giving him a tight, welcoming hug. He was pleasantly surprised when he was hugged back.

"I have missed you, Drake. It is good to see you again." Harry said, looking worlds better, with a smile that would rival his own patronus.

"You look better, that's good." Draco said, before huffing. "McLaggen was just on my ass about you, you know." He said, and Harry snorted softly.

"The man can go fuck himself." Harry said, before he got very, very serious. "I have a question for you, Drake. A question so unbelievably serious, it might actually test the bonds of our friendship." He said, and Draco cursed.

"Damnit, Potter! I am not gay, I have a wife, who I shag at least three times a week." Draco said, before Harry looked at him, still very serious. "Oh… you're very serious." Draco said, before sitting down.

"If, for whatever reason, your child, either Scorpius or Antila, was born a squib… what would you do?" Harry asked his friend, who frowned before answering.

"Move them to France, or Italy, and commute to work." Draco said after a few beats. "This society is not good for squibs, and I refuse to raise my child in that." He said, huffing. "They can learn potions, or work with runes, or be a bloody janitor for all I care… as long as they're happy." He said, nodding in finality. His response was a file being pushed in front of him, which he opened and read. His eyes widened in surprise, then alarm, as he looked up at the deadly looking Harry Potter.

"I am going to make them all pay, Draco. Starting with _her._" Harry said, and Draco nodded, saying nothing. "They took six years away from me, I am going to make sure they understand why that was a very… very stupid thing." He stood up, taking a deep breath. "I, Harry James Potter, do formally quit from my duties of Head Auror." He said, and there was a flash of magic, and the deed was done.

"Goddamnit, Potter… Could you have at least done it in front of McLaggen." Draco said, before he brightened up. "Tell him anyway, I just get to be there to see his stupid face!" He finished, and Harry nodded. They both went to the Minister's office, knocking and entering, seeing the same two men that were in there not ten minutes before.

"Ah! Auror Potter, good to have you back." McLaggen said, grinning a wide, oily grin. "I trust you've righted yourself?" He asked, and got a blank look in return, before Harry spoke.

"Not two minutes ago, Minister, I quit. I am now unemployed. I was merely coming here to give you the proper respect in informing you." Harry said, with a monotone inflection to his voice. McLaggen frowned and then groaned.

"No, no. You can't do that. We need to get a replacement, that takes weeks!" The minister said, before smiling the same, oily smile. "When we get a replacement, you can quit, don't worry." He said after a pause.

"I don't think you understand, minister." Harry said, the word 'minister' spoken with a heavy helping of condescension. "I _formally_ quit. I am done, and there is nothing short of me starting from cadet again to get me back my position. Good day to you." He said, turning to Percy. "Wetherby." He said with a smirk, before leaving the office. Draco was off to the side, enjoying the snarl on Weasley's face, and the look of shock on McLaggen's.

"Well, I am off, sir. I have a new head Auror to choose. Good day to you." Draco said, before leaving after Harry.

"Who has she married, Draco?" Harry said, after waiting for Draco to catch up.

"Thomas. You remember him, right?" Draco said, and Harry nodded. "Yeah, bloke came into his own with his art. Makes a killing with the pure-bloods, even if he is looked down by most of the pure-bloods." Draco continued, snorting lightly. "My Astoria loves the painting he did of us though, damned fine job." He finished, and Harry nodded before getting into the lift with his friend.

"He have a manor house?" Harry asked, checking himself over a few times, running some spells on himself, and it was then that Draco noticed the wand in his hand. It wasn't his trusty Holly and Phoenix feather wand… it was fifteen inches, and made of elder wood.

"Sweet Merlin, Potter… you said you got rid of it." Draco hissed, a whisper with a bit of fear in his tone.

"I called it… and it came to me." Harry said, shrugging, before looking at Draco again.

"Yeah… yeah he has a manor home. Bought it about three months ago. It's in Wirksworth." Draco said, and Harry snarled.

"I was going to get that house… for us." Harry said, and when they got to the main level of the ministry Harry flexed his fingers, wand away. "Don't wait up Draco…" He said, before vanishing with literally no sound. Draco hoped Harry would not doing anything drastic… because if they couldn't stop him…

~AttkF~

Three months married, and Ginerva Thomas couldn't be happier. Sure, she had wished to have a lavish life with Potter, but he had been a bit too mopey about their daughter. He was better off, they were better off, after all squibs were useless. She was currently celebrating her birthday at her manor home, her family around her, though Dean was off doing his art thing in Italy. It was alright, it paid for this house, and she was happy. She was not expecting again, despite what Dean wanted, she was too young for that still. Maybe when she was a bit older, then she could try again. It had probably been Potter's genes, as the Weasley women gave birth to strong children. She was talking with her mother when she groaned softly, clutching her arm softly in pain.

"Ginny, are you alright dear?" Molly Weasley asked, concerned for her daughter.

"Yes, I am alright mum, the wards were just hit though." Ginny said, before smiling. "It happens, there are so many people that want my darlings art, but he got the best wards." She said, getting a soft, tentative nod from her mother. There was another few minutes of conversation, before she let out a cry of pain and dropped to her knees. The music, and festivities, stopped as she did so. She got up shakily, fear in her eyes.

"The wards are down!" Ginny managed, before everyone in the party felt powerful wards go up. There was a near thunderous crash on the ballroom floor, everyone moving away as a figure appeared. A wide arc of red light came from the wand of the figure, and only those who had actually fought in the last war were savvy enough to duck. The rest were dropped as they were hit by the area stunner.

"Well, well. If it isn't the former Mrs. Potter." Came the tone of the Potter Patriarch, his eyes glowing a green that had many of the same war veterans shudder. They had seen that color, the same color as the killing curse.

"Harry?" Said Molly, getting up shakily. He blinked and actually paused, looking over at her. "You… you're looking well." She said, genuine delight in her voice. "Oh! You must join us… we have missed you." She said, bustling over to him and giving him a strong hug, which he returned after a few moments. He was surprised, but a part of him relished in this.

"No, no. I am afraid I won't be too much of a guest, really." Harry said, his tone cold, and it made Molly flinch softly.

"You tore down the wards, Harry, why?" Ginny asked, finally getting up as she had been reeling from the separation of her magic from the wards.

"Ah, did it hurt, Ginerva?" Harry asked, snarling softly. "Having something _torn_ from you!" He said, moving Molly from him gently, starting to advance on the younger redhead. "To think you had it _connected_ to you… ready to enjoy it's presence for years. Only to have it _taken_ from you!" He snarled again, making her pale.

"Harry… what are you talking about?" Came the concerned voice of Arthur.

"Why don't you ask your daughter, Arthur." Harry said, glaring daggers at his ex-wife. He watched Arthur looked at his daughter, silently asking, but getting nothing. "Tight lipped, are we, Ginerva?" Harry hissed, before looking at his former in-laws, though he still saw them as his family.

"Don't you dare, Harry! This doesn't involve them!" Ginny snapped out, only to yelp when she was trussed up like a summer pig, and silenced, not even an incantation was uttered.

"Harry!" Molly chastised, and then she flinched softly as his gaze fell on her.

"She denied you a granddaughter, Molly." Harry said, and Molly froze. "Oh yes… she sent my Emily away. Because she was a squib." He said, ready to cut into Ginny with just his gaze. "I've been getting to know my sweet little girl over the past six months… and she is such a wonderful thing, so loving, and a bit of a spitfire, like her grandmother… but kind like her grandfather." He said, smiling gently, already eager to get back to his little girl.

"But… they said dragon pox took her." Molly said, Arthur nodding along with her.

"They lied… or they were lied to." Harry said, un-silencing Ginny with a flick of his wrist. "Which was it, Ginerva?" He asked, and she frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ginny said, going pale as Harry took out a vial with a colorless, odorless liquid. "You wouldn't dare!" She hissed, and Harry came over to her, kneeling where she was trussed up.

"One more chance." Harry said, and she glared at him harder, only for her to let out a gasp for air after he held her nose shut for about a minute. Three drops later and her eyes were hazy.

"Was the hospital staff lied to about my Daughter?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Ginerva tonelessly responded.

"By who, Ginny, and why?" He asked again.

"The headmaster, because a squib daughter would be useless." She responded, and Harry snarled.

"Did my happiness matter at all?" Harry asked, and she blinked softly.

"No. You were to have a powerful child, or no child at all." She responded, and then got up. He was seething with rage, and then everyone turned as the floo came to life.

"I do hope I am not late to the party." Came the genial tone of one Albus Dumbledore.

"_Crucio!_" Harry spat out, catching the old man off guard, and he was not fast enough to dodge the unforgivable, dropping to his knees and howling in pain. The party-goers gasped because of this. Their savior had cast an unforgivable, the vile torture curse. He had put their leader under it! They looked at him, and as his eyes were glowing that deadly green, as he approached the writhing, screaming headmaster… and then, they knew fear.

~AttkF~

Harry smiled as he thought about again, the delicious screams of the once venerable old man. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a shaking to his shoulder, looking to his side to see his daughter, Emily, smiling.

"You zoned out for a moment, dad, are you alright?" Emily asked, and Harry nodded, giving her a kiss to her cheek.

"Yes, my sweet child, yes." Harry said, before gesturing for her to sit beside him. She had grown into a fine young woman, and had been rather excellent with her rune work, having helped the goblins, and non-magicals make security solutions they had never even thought of. She had fallen in love with, and married Selene Scamander, his friend Luna's daughter, and he was alright with that. Luna was one of his trusted followers, even if half the year she was off looking for another one of her fantastical beasts. It made him smile again.

All was well.

* * *

AN: And that is my latest one, I got the idea this morning, and wrote it out when I got home. Personally I am astonished at myself. The end might be a bit rushed, or abruptly stopped, but I like to think you can let your imagination go from the party and beyond. I hope it can be enjoyed by someone, if it is, please review. Till next time.


	39. Snippet 45: Awakened

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter or any other property I might use.

AN: Here is the next one, nothing really to say except that it was a stray idea.

Snippet #45: Awakened.

"What have you got, Lovegood?" Rodolphus Lestrange asked the cowering man, wand at the ready for another round of the cruciatus.

"Whatever you want… anything in my house, yours. I… I just want my sweet Luna back. Please. Anything!" Xenophilius Lovegood said, looking up through his dirty blonde bangs.

"Well, damn… anything, huh?" Rodolphus said, snickering softly. "Ransack it all, boys!" He called to his fellow death eaters, and they got right to it. Xeno was left whimpering, watching as his beloved home was torn to shreds, but he needed his Luna back. It was a good fifteen minutes before a book was brought towards Rodolphus.

"Hey, Rod, we found this." Rabastan Lestrange said, showing a book bound in tight, almost oily leather.

"Damn, that is a nice looking book. Is that… holy Merlin, that is some finely bound leather, looks like… dragonhide." Rodolphus said, and Xeno perked up.

"NO!" Xeno said, standing up, trying to reach for the book. "You can't have that! Anything else but that!" He said, snatching the book and elbowing both Lestrange's in the gut, before he started running out of the house. He was hit by a cruciatus, but it seemed to… wash over him and into the book. He was hit by a bludgeoner, and that knocked him down, before the elder Lestrange brother came to him with a snarl.

"You'll pay for that, Xeno. Maybe you'll get to see us make your daughter into a broodmare from the afterlife!" Rabastan said, snarling and kicking the book, before snapping the killing curse at the man.

"Must be something special… let's bring it to our lord, I am sure he will appreciate this." Rodolphus said, before getting a nod and apparating with his brother to Malfoy Manor.

~A~

"You said… the elder Lovegood had this, Rabastan?" The dark Lord Voldemort said, in his sibilant tones.

"Yes, my lord." Rabastan said, from his kneeling position. "He took it and ran, but we got it from him quickly. He seemed adamant we not have it." He said, and Voldemort smirked.

"The Lovegood's have always dabbled in obscure magic… this will prove useful." Voldemort said, before humming. "You have done well, Rabastan… go, have your pick of those in the muggle dungeons." He said, before dismissing the now ecstatic death eater. He was thanked, and then left alone. He stroked the cover of the book and then moved to open it. He glared softly when it absolutely refused to open… and then he was snarling when after some rather advanced unsealing spells the book remained shut.

"Bellatrix!" Voldemort called out, and almost like she apparated, she was kneeling in front of him.

"Yes, my lord?" Bellatrix asked, head bowed, eager to please, getting a caress to her head in return.

"Always so prompt, you ease my anger slightly." Voldemort said, before he growled. "Bring me Lovegood, unharmed, I have questions I need to ask her." He said, and Bellatrix nodded. "Go." He instructed, and she was off like a shot. It didn't take long for the deranged witch to return, with the slightly loopy last Lovegood.

"Ah, Luna Lovegood." Voldemort said, before he got her gaze on him, no trace of fear in her eyes. This… bothered him, but he would deal with that later. "I have a question for you, my dear." He said, and she tilted her head. He brought out the book and her eyes latched onto it. "I want yo-"

"No." Luna said, her airy tone gone, her voice lucid and serious. "If it's not open already, that means daddy is dead. I will not open it for you." She said, and Voldemort blinked. No one had said no to him in… in years.

"You DARE?" Bellatrix nearly snarled, slapping the girl to the floor. She was about to use a little magical persuasion when Voldemort put his hand up.

"Let me handle this, Bellatrix." Voldemort said, Bellatrix nodding and bowing back a bit. He turned to Luna, who looked defiant, but not belligerently so. "Now, I am sure we can come to some sort of an agreement. You're a pureblo-" He was interrupted, again.

"I said no, Voldemort." Luna said, standing as straight as she could. Her reward was a snarl and a glare.

"Crucio!" Voldemort said, and she immediately dropped to her knees, screaming in untold agony. He held it for a good thirty seconds before he let go, making her whimper and pant, twitching with aftershocks of pain. "Are you still so reluctant, girl?" He asked, a snarl in his voice.

"Sod… sod off." Luna said, before screaming again under the torture curse. It stopped again and she shuddered, before she inhaled, and spit blood at his feet. He hissed and then reveled in her screams, not stopping until she was barely coherent, almost as severely damaged as the Longbottoms.

"I am growing tired of your insolence, but your screams are a delight." Voldemort said, wand in hand, circling her like a vulture.

"Do… do you really want the book opened?" Luna said, still as lucid as the last time she spoke, and he paused.

"Yes, I do… it is no doubt filled with all sorts of marvelous magic. Magic to better our world…" Voldemort said. He watched in slight surprise and a little bit of awe as she got up, shakily, to her knees.

"I need the book in my hands… to open it." Luna said, and he hummed. She had no wand, and was not nearly old or powerful enough for wandless magic. He took the book and dropped it into her hands, ands he huffed as it was a large tome.

"I need your name." Luna said, looking up at him.

"You know his name! He is the dark Lord Voldemort!" Bellatrix screeched, and Luna blinked softly.

"His real name." Luna said, keeping her eyes on his. He snarled softly and fired another Cruciatus at her, undisguised surprise on his face when he saw the spell sink into the book.

"Use my name, girl. I am Voldemort!" He said, snarling and she blinked again.

"I doubt your mother or father gave you that name at birth. I need your birth name." She said, fearlessly. He snarled and glared at her, before he looked at Bellatrix.

"Leave us, Bellatrix." He said, and his second in command looked at him.

"My lord?" Bellatrix asked, getting a glare from the man. She needed no more coercion, bowing and leaving, closing the door behind her.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." Voldemort said, snarling out the words as if they were pizzle in his mouth.

"Very well." Luna said, before she put her hands on the book. "I bind this book to Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Lovegoods pass it on. The Lovegoods leave their legacy to him, and only him." She said, marking Tom raise an eyebrow. That was a ritual, he knew plenty of them. "May the magic within this book serve him as it has us." She said, and then a wash of magic filled the room, and when the brightness of the ritual was done, she was slumped backwards, eyes lifeless, book open for him.

"Hmmm… a pity. She would have been wonderful breeding stock." Voldemort said, picking up the book and starting to thumb through it. He flicked his wand lazily at the girl's body, vanishing it without a word, not knowing just how poor of an action that was.

~A~

"My Lord!" Came the fearful voice of Bellatrix, coming to his side and kneeling, trembling in absolute terror.

"What is it Bellatrix! I am rea-" He started, then paused, looking at her trembling. "What has you so fearful, Bellatrix?" He asked, and she shuddered.

"It is… it is difficult to explain, my lord. I must show you, if you will allow me to transport you." Bellatrix said, and Voldemort's eyes narrowed, she never asked that.

"Guide us, but my magic will take us." Voldemort said, grasping her shoulder and then she concentrated, and with his magic, they were gone. When they arrived, Voldemort immediately knew they were on a beach. The crashing waves, the smells and sounds… well, the sounds were different. Screams filled the air, and gunfire. He heard sirens in the distance, and when he turned to the water he understood.

Standing miles out, from the depths of the waters, was a being that was so immeasurably old and pwoerful, that Voldemort was certain that he was hallucinating. The Old One, The Slumberer, The Old God. He was walking slowly, the sky red and black, the waters taking on the same color. And then, and then he turned towards the shore. His eyes red as the hells, and they centered on Tom. His eyes, they bored into Tom's, and then… and then they narrowed.

* * *

AN: And that is it! Just something short. Oh, Tom, that's what you get for messing with the Lovegoods. Read, review, enjoy! Til next time.


	40. Snippet 46: Spectre

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

AN: First, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my snippets. While I will not say they are needed to write, I'd hate being one of those writers, I will say they keep me motivated. I love every last one I get, from the short, to the detailed. Thank you all, again. Now, on with the show!

* * *

Snippet #46: Spectre.

"Merlin this is a whole bloody mess." Said the no longer retired Auror, Alastor Moody. He huffed and started to walk around the scene, it was a bloodbath, to say the least, but it couldn't have happened to better people. Lying dead in a room was the family Lestrange, their heads with clean, neat holes in them, but they were allowed to bleed out through neck wounds, to send a message. He was about to turn over Bellatrix, when he heard a soft 'tinkle', meaning his consultant was here. He turned swiftly, wand out and pointed at the head of one Albus Dumbledore.

"Til we meet again, my friend. May fortune bring you favor, and gooseberry jam." Dumbledore said, causing Moody to grumble and put his wand away. "How can I help, Alastor?" He asked, and Moody huffed.

"I need to know if there is any lingering magic around here. Sure, I got my own spells, but you can pick up smaller traces." Moody replied, starting to push things over, grumbling as he found less and less.

"I shall do my best, my old friend." Dumbledore said, before he started to weave his magic about the room. Sure, he was upset with the loss of life, there was always a better way, but it was unchangeable now. He was part way through his scan when he blinked and felt something, it was small and faint, but it was there. "Alastor, I do believe I found something." He said, and the old Auror hobbled over as quickly as he could. Dumbledore pointed to the uncovered symbol he found. He looked oddly at the mark, it was a skull with two wings behind it, and it glowed faintly as his magic covered it.

"Dammit it all to hell." Moody said when he saw the mark, then turned. "TONKS!" He bellowed, and like a shot Auror Tonks came to him, giving a small salute and changing her hair into four designated colors.

"Yes sir?" Tonks asked, her hair returning to straight black after she stood in position.

"Spectre. Clean up and get out of here." Moody said, before Tonks nodded and went to do just that. He took his flask from his coat, took a bracing sip, and then put it back.

"Spectre, my friend?" Dumbledore asked, and Moody snorted.

"Of course you don't know. You're too busy at that blasted school." Moody said, before sighing. "Yeah, I said Spectre. He's a bounty hunter, fully licensed, and damned blood good at his job." Moody continued, taking another sip from his stowed flask. "Clean, methodical, and expensive. Though, he gets the job done… never had a job he couldn't complete they say." He started to walk away as he spoke, Dumbledore trailing behind him.

"Do you know his name? What he looks like?" Dumbledore said, frowning. A vigilante was one thing, but a man who killed for gold? That was the lowest in his eyes.

"No, we just know his name is Spectre. Not even sure if he's a he, to tell you the truth." Moody said in response, before giving a grim smile. "But, we'll find out who hired him tomorrow. It's usually someone in the ministry, or St. Mungo's. He only goes for the wealthy clients, and he finds them." Moody chuckled after his words, and then wrote something on a paper, before handing it to Dumbledore, and then he was gone with a pop. Dumbledore frowned, pocketing the paper, knowing it was the next code-word for their next meeting, before vanishing. He had a lot to think about.

~S~

Moody had been right, the next morning it was all over the paper.

_**Spectre Succinctly Successful!**_

There were murmurs in the great hall at Hogwarts, and then a yelp of glee as Head Boy Longbottom stood up and grabbed his girlfriend of three years, Hermione Granger, and gave her a deep kiss. She blushed at the public display, before he hugged her tightly. Dumbledore frowned and stood up, making the hall fall silent save for the celebrating Longbottom Heir.

"Mr. Longbottom?" Dumbledore asked, and he got a grin in response.

"He came to me… in the summer. I asked him to take care of those… rabid beasts." Neville said, grinning. "He did it. Merlin's beard he did it…" He said, sighing. "Galleons well spent, if you ask me!" He said, nodding, getting a soft nod from his girlfriend who was leaning into him. Sure, it had taken some convincing to her, but she finally got to understand that prison was just not for monsters like that. They needed to be sent into the abyss.

"Surely, there was to be another way, Mr. Longbottom?" Dumbledore said, and he got a growl and glare from the usually calm boy.

"Tell that to My mum and dad, Headmaster." Neville said, snarling. "Tell that to my grandmother, headmaster. To all the men, women and children that the Lestrange's were responsible for hurting!" He all but screamed, before huffing and calming. "No, headmaster. This was the only way, and I am sur-" The doors banged opened, interrupting him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I am taking my grandson and his intended out for the day." Came the sharp tones of the Dowager Longbottom, making Dumbledore frown. "I have permission from her parents, and I am just employing polite courtesy by informing you." She said, before turning to the embraced couple. "Come, children." Were her last words, before she started leaving, the two students hustling to catch up with the quick woman.

"Has the world gone mad?" Dumbledore asked to no one in particular, sitting down heavily as the hall erupted into whispered chaos.

~S~

Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement sighed, sitting with her closest colleagues. There was a round table set up in an out of the way, abandoned office deep in the ministry. Alastor was on her right, and on her left was her fiance, Sirius Black. Beside him was his cousin Nymphadora Tonks, and on the right of Alastor was Kingsley Shacklebolt. Rufus Scrimgeour had been brought in as well, and the last was a man that she did not want here: Albus Dumbledore.

"We are gathered here because once again Spectre has done our job for us, and it's getting damned annoying." Amelia started, Alastor grunting softly with a scoff in the mix. "Something to say, Moody?" She said to him, and he snorted once more.

"I say let him keep doing it. He gets the job done, gets paid for it, and it's one, or in this case, three less scumbags to waste ministry resources on." Moody said, sipping from his flask with a grumble.

"I have to agree with Moody, Meli." Sirius Black said, getting a glare from the woman. "What? It's true! We would have never found those bastards, but he did, and he took care of them. They can't hurt anyone anymore." He finished, getting murmurs of agreement.

"Now, my boy." Dumbledore started, getting a snarl from the Black Lord. "There is always a better way, surely you know that." He said, a smile on his face, and it was Tonks who spoke up.

"Remind me who invited him again?" She said, glaring at Dumbledore. Hair a fiery red to convey her anger.

"I did, Tonks, but I am having second guesses." Moody said, making Dumbledore frown.

"If anything, it makes the room crowded." Said a voice from the doorway, making all of the occupants of the table stand with their wands drawn. "Impressive, though if I wanted you'd all be dead right now." The voice said, and then a form came out of the corner shadow, but behind Amelia. His cloak was not black, but grey like smoke. The hood he had up obscured his face, and his voice as well. All they saw was the ghastly visage of a skull with wisps of flesh hanging off of it.

"Spectre." Moody said, getting the face turned in his direction, and then he sat down, wand away. That, among everything else, surprised the rest of the group, and they repeated the gesture. "You here to take one of us out?" Moody said, glaring with a low growl.

"No, I am here to take a job." Spectre said, before glancing at Sirius. "He's the only one here who can afford me, and I have heard him going on about needing something done." He said, turning to the slightly glaring man.

"I had a few things I wanted you to do, one of them you took care of a few nights ago." Sirius started, getting a low, hollow chuckle from the elusive man. "Trixie and her bed boys were a sickness, and you cleaned that. You know what? Here." Sirius said, before taking out a sack of galleons and tossing it to the man. He caught it, and in the next blink the bag was gone.

"Who's the next mark?" Spectre said, and he was about to get a response when Dumbledore chimed in.

"Surely, there is a better way? Killing for money, taking lives. Your abilities could be put to much better use, I am sure." The old man said, eyes twinkling, getting a snort from the cloaked figure.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, grandpa?" Spectre said, getting a frown from the man. "It's my job, grandpa, and I am damned good at it. When I am tired of it, i'll stop." Spectre spoke, his voice chilling to everyone the longer he spoke. "I got a nice nest egg waiting for me, but a bit of padding never hurts." He said, before turning to Sirius again.

"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said, spitting the name out with a grimace, getting a squeeze to his hand from his fiance.

"The Rat?" Spectre said, getting a sharp, surprised look from the Black Lord. "I've seen him before, but I wasn't paid to take him in. In fact, I saw him scamper away when Bellatrix bellowed at him before I put a bullet in her head." He finished, and Sirius nodded.

"How much?" Sirius asked, and Spectre seemed to think.

"Two million." The bounty hunter said, getting a sharp gasp from a few of the table's occupants.

"Done!" Sirius said, nodding vehemently. He took out a Gringotts check book and signed out half of the price, before handing it to the cloaked figure.

"Good… i'll get the rest when the job is done." Spectre said, before the check was gone. He started slowly disappearing, and then spoke once more before he left. "I'm a man, by the way. Good to see you again, Nymphadora." He said, and they could hear the smirk in his voice before he completely vanished. Everyone looking at the youngest in the group, making her blink.

"What? I've never seen him before! He was probably at the Lestrange scene or something." She said, huffing and crossing her arms, hair an agitated green.

"He was probably watching the whole time, tricky bastard." Moody said, before clearing his throat. "You can leave anytime now, you know." He said to the air, and there was a chuckle in the air after.

"Constant Vigilance, eh, Mad Eye?" Spectre's voice came, and then they all heard a near silent ~pop~ of transportation.

"Damned good at what he does…" Moody said, getting nods from around the table, except for one man, who was frowning at his friends. There was always a better way!

~S~

"Ugh, I swear to god he is an idiot!" Tonks said as she entered her apartment, grumbling as she locked and sealed the door behind her. The defensive wards going up shortly after, before she cursed and called out. "Edward?" She said, and got a 'huh?' from the den, and she smiled. Alright, her boyfriend was home. She took off her jacket, her robes transfigured, and made her hair it's customary pink spikes before she went to find her Edward. Her boots were off quickly and then she slumped next to him, as he was writing something on a notepad.

"Hello, luv." Edward said, giving her a small kiss and smiling when she nuzzled into him.

"Hi." She responded shortly, before nuzzling against him.

"Rough day?" He asked, and she nodded, grumbling.

"Boss brought in a consultant for a meeting today." Tonks started. "Old fart that insisted what we were doing was wrong. "'Now, now. I am sure everyone deserves a second chance.'" She said, mocking Dumbledore, making Edward snicker softly. "He was upset because of our last crime scene, I told you, right?" She said, and he nodded, tugging her to lay on his easier.

"Yeah, those… murderers, right?" He replied, and she nodded. "Let me guess, he wanted to put them in a like minimum security school with crayons and teddy bears for guards?" He said, and she giggled softly.

"Close enough! Ugh… I hope he doesn't come to any more meetings." She said, nuzzling into him and sighing. "Can you cook again tonight, luv? Your french toast is always the best." She said, looking up at him with doe eyes, making him scoff.

"Yeah, yeah. I can do that, Nymmy." He said, giving her a kiss and getting up. He got a sharp swat to his ass on his way out, huffing softly. "For that, you only get two pieces." He said, to the protest of her from behind him, before vanishing towards the kitchen. He smirked as he got to the kitchen, shaking his head lightly. Oh, his sweet Auror, he did love seeing her in uniform. He wondered when he would tell her about not exactly being a muggle… it wouldn't hurt for too much longer, he was sure. He shook his head a bit, and then got to work cooking. It was… interesting to see his godfather in the flesh, thinking of what could have been. Oh well, that was the past, he had a rat to find now.

~S~

Pettigrew had not been hard to find, especially as Spectre was very skilled in slipping into wards. It also helped that he could track the dark mark, a little specialty that he had developed after running into a death eater for the first time. He watched as the rat-like man scurried away from a grocers. He followed silently, and unseen, before he watched the man turn into an alley. He lashed out quickly, just as he was about to use a portkey, and made the man stumble and drop like a sack of potatoes.

"Too easy…" Spectre said to himself, but he had nothing against an easy mark. It was quick money, and he was all for that. He took out his magically silenced pistol, blew a hole into the wizard's head, and then a wave of his wand had him cleaning up everything else. He grabbed the man and vanished with a soft ~pop~, appearing in the atrium of the ministry. There were a few screams as he appeared, and then Aurors were called to the scene. It was nearly quitting time for most of the ministry, but there were a few left. Amelia and Sirius were two of the first on the scene, wands drawn until Sirius saw who it was that was causing such a disturbance.

"Well shit, that was fast!" Sirius said, before taking out the ready written draft. Spectre dropped the cooling corpse of Peter Pettigrew, and took the draft.

"We'll be seeing each other again soon, I'm sure, Lord Black." Spectre said, before turning slightly, looking at Amelia. "Lady Bones, always a pleasure. I should mention, however, the crack in your wards. It's small, but it's a way in." He said, before vanishing just as quickly as he arrived.

"Money damned well spent." Sirius said, levitating Peter's body and starting to walk towards the proper department, Amelia in tow, both of them starting to talk about redoing the wards on their place.

~S~

"He paid a bounty hunter, right in the middle of the entrance hall! I swear, I am going to strangle him!" Tonks said, griping about the complete lack of decorum her cousin showed. She was pacing back and forth, huffing and mumbling, while Edward smiled at her gently.

"So what? Sure, it's kind of… what's the word, unethical?" Edward said. "But that man killed his best friends, right? Or was responsible for it, I would have done the same thing." He said, and she huffed and sat beside him.

"Still, he's a police officer. The boss chewed him out afterwards, but… ugh." Tonks said, hugging Edward close.

"So, when am I going to meet him?" Edward said, making Tonks tense a moment. "Oh, come on. He's your cousin, and family. I've met your parents already, he can't be that bad." He said, and she grumbled.

"Let me put it this way, sweetie." She started. "He's a big kid. Self Proclaimed prankster, and will try to scare you into making sure I am either treated right, or have you running off." She said, getting a chuckle from him.

"Nymphadora." Edward started, getting a glare from her, but he had wanted her eyes on him. "He won't run me off, ok?" He said, stroking her cheek softly, causing her to sigh. "I've met parents and protective family before, I can handle a cousin." He finished, giving her a soft kiss.

"Alright, i'll set something up. We can go to that Spanish place you like so much." Tonks said, getting a smile in return, and a smirk from her.

"What? I like their Paella, it's perfect!" He said, before getting a kiss from her… and then a deeper one. Hmm, his next article could wait.

~S~

"Cousin, this is my boyfriend, Edward." Tonks started, before turning to Edward. "Sweetie, this is my cousin… Sirius Black." She finished, and Edward tilted his head.

"Ah! I remember you." Edward started, making the two stare at him confused. "That bloke a few years ago that was falsely accused, right?" He said, grinning. "I ran a thing or two on you in the papers." He finished, and Tonks huffed.

"Right, of course you'd know about that." Tonks said, grumbling. "Sirius, Edward writes for _The Daily Telegraph_. Been a journalist for a few years now." She said, proudly, giving him a kiss.

"Well, so long as he knows I am innocent, I have no problem with that." Sirius said, getting a nod from the other male. He flicked his fingers under the table, with a silent, unseen gesture, and Tonks got up.

"Shit… too much water waiting for Sirius to show up. Um… be right back!" Tonks said, getting up to use the little witch's room. Sirius looked at Edward, with his smug… stupid happy face.

"She talks a lot about you, you know that, Edward?" Sirius started, hands on the table, glaring softly.

"Yes, and she talks a lot about you as well." Edward said, smiling brightly, much to the ire of Sirius. "She called you an idiot for that stunt you pulled in the main hall of your precinct." He said, and Sirius coughed softly. "Yeah, she told me about it. Not the minute details, but the general gist." He finished, and Sirius grumbled.

"I am trying to be the scary cousin here, dammit!" Sirius said, and no he did not pout.

"Well, I know I won't hurt her. I like her, a lot." Edward said, not quite ready for the other L-word, but it was getting there.

"Alright, I can accept that. So, what do you like to do for fun?" Sirius said, and they both got into a rather heated argument as to what kind of whipped cream to use when waking someone up with the age old feather trick. Tonks came back to them laughing and she groaned softly, she would kick Sirius's ass later, she figured out it was a prank spell in the bathroom. At least, though, they were getting along, that was good.

~S~

"You're not an easy man to find, McNair." Spectre said, making Walden McNair twitch in fear, and then growl. He turned to see nothing but blackness. "As if I would let you see me… you're elusive, but stupid." He said, and watched as McNair started casting area wide spells to try and catch the man.

"Show yourself, Coward! I will kill you and the dark Lord will reward me!" Walden screamed, spittle flying from his mouth. He was about to cast another spell when he felt a sharp pain, and looked at his now absent hand. He screamed for a few seconds before he was silenced by a shot to the head, and then a cut to the throat. He gurgled for a moment, before dropping to his face. The back of his shirt was cut open, and then Spectre branded him as he did most of his marks, before sealing the shirt again.

"Master Wadly?" Came the timid question of one rather surprised house elf, gasping when she saw the form of Spectre above her fallen master.

"You were his elf?" Spectre said, and the elf nodded, whimpering softly. "Go to Hogwarts, they have the room for more elves." He then smirked behind his mask. "Tell the headmaster that Spectre said hello." He finished, before vanishing through the torn wards. The elf whimpered for a moment, and then with a soft glare spit on the corpse of her former master and vanished with a ~pop~.

~S~

"So, we've reached our one year anniversary." Tonks said, her hand in Edward's hair as he read the evening paper, head in her lap. "It's customary, how I grew up, for us to give big, terrible secrets on such days." She said, nodding with a firm head bob.

"You're full of shit, Tonks." Edward said, before smiling up at her. "But, if you want to confess your undying love for me, then that's alright." He said, and she huffed, but blushed softly.

"No, you twit!" She said, caressing his cheek. "I… um, want to talk about a secret that i've been keeping." She said, the last bit almost whispered.

"Hey now." Edward said, sitting up. "So long as you're not like… cheating on me, or have a secret kid or anything, I am sure I can take it." He said, and she snorted.

"Ugh, yeah… no kids for me. At least until I am 40. Which i'm not!" She said, at his teasing look. She sighed and then with a flick of her wrist her wand came out, just as her hair changed color.

"I'm a witch. I cast spells and catch bad wizards." Tonks said, looking at him, waiting for an explosion, or a laugh. What she got, however, surprised her. He flicked his wrist, and a wand appeared.

"I'm a wizard, I cast spells, and prefer the muggle world. Also, your wards aren't as good as you think, sweetie." Edward said, getting a fish out of water expression from his girlfriend.

"Why didn't you-" Tonks started, before huffing. "You're a little shit, you know that!" She nearly screamed, before she grumbled, then blinked. "How the hell did I not figure it out?" She asked, and then he smirked, and she glared.

"I have practice, sweetie." He said, and she grumbled, and then he cleared his throat. "One more secret, from me this time." He went on, and she frowned lightly. "I am not twenty two, I am eighteen." He said, and she groaned and put her head in her hand.

"Bloody hell… you're a baby!" She said, and he laughed, glad that was the response he got.

"Yeah, far from it, and you know it!" He said, tugging her into his arms. "Besides, if we last, what is a few years, huh?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she grumbled.

"Next thing you're going to tell me is that you're secretly Harry Potter and are hiding from the Wizarding world." She said, grumbling, and he laughed along with her.

"Nope. Edward Cunningham, born and raised muggle-born wizard." He said, giving her a soft kiss. "So, how about we go to that new American Themed place, I heard it was terribly unhealthy for you." He said, and she grinned.

"Fried food is good for us magicals, you know." Tonks said, nodding sagely, before screaming in laughter as she was tickled on her sides. She was a bit miffed, sure, but at least she didn't have to hide anything anymore. She liked Edward, and he liked her back, the omissions were getting on her nerves.

"Hey!" She said, between laughs. "Does that mean you know who Dumbledore is?" She asked, and he blinked and laughed.

"Yeah, I know about the old codger. I declined going to Hogwarts, I wanted to grow up as a muggle, and I had a few tutors to help." HE said, before enjoying her screeching as he tickled her again. They wouldn't make it to the new place for a few hours.

~S~

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Lord of the Most Noble House of Malfoy." Lucius heard, from behind him, making him sigh and put his hands on the desk in front of him.

"The Spectre, I presume?" Lucius drawled, getting a hum in response.

"You presume correct, Lucius." Spectre said, before making himself visible to the blonde. "I took your bounty with conditions, not something I do often." He said, before continuing. "So, you have two choices, Mr. Malfoy." He said, pausing until Lucius looked at him.

"And they are, assassin?" Lucius said, glaring softly.

"Either you give me the location of Voldemort, and return to get a proper trial." Spectre started. "Or I kill you now, and find him on my own." He said, and then hummed in thought. "Oddly enough, the money is coming out of your coffers. It seems your son misses you, he wants to see his father again." He finished, and Lucius grumbled lightly. He missed his family, but the ministry wanted to make an example of him. He did not want to go to Azkaban, not in the slightest.

"And what if I give you the location of… him, and a little extra to keep me hidden?" Lucius said, looking at the form in front of him.

"I am still getting paid, so either way I don't care." Spectre said, and while he did have a certain code of ethics, he wasn't completely hollow to the idea of family.

"Two million, and another two when my message to my family is delivered. The goblins will take care of it." Lucius said, and Spectre nodded. "The old Caldwell manor, he made it so it was underground. The dilapidated manor above to keep others from searching. His wards are… impressive, and I spent a good deal of my own money making sure of it, especially when he threatened my family." Lucius said, snarling softly. He huffed and then wrote out the check, sliding it to the form in front of him, watching it disappear.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Lucius." Spectre said, and then he was gone, literally walking through the wall. Lucius shuddered and took out a glass, and poured himself a nice helping of fire whiskey. Merlin he couldn't wait for all of this to be done and over with.

~S~

It was four in the bloody morning, but apparently she needed a drink. What the bloody hell was wrong with her? The last time she got up to get a drink this late, she ended up breaking her leg, because she tripped down some damned stairs. She was glad there were no stairs, but she had her wand out with a silent _Lumos_ just in case. Yes, just in case stairs just randomly appeared in her two bedroom apartment. She snorted and went to the kitchen, cracking open the fridge and getting a glass of cider shortly after.

She was walking back, after that lovely glass of cider, when she glanced into the living room, to see the coalescing form of the infamous bounty hunter, Spectre, appear. She blinked for a moment, and then screamed bloody murder, before her Auror training kicked in and she jumped just out of sight, her voice wavering, but she was loud.

"You won't take either of us so easily, bounty hunter!" She screamed to him, daring to glance into the living room, only to see nothing. "Fuck… where did you go, you creepy little fucker?" She asked to herself, and then turned back, seeing him looking at her. "_Reducto!_" She screamed, and then paled when he caught the spell, making it vanish with a flick of his wrist. She hissed and then took off down the hallway, tossing spells back into it, intending to at least wound him or something. She got to their room and sealed it, then sealed it about four more times, before looking at the empty bed. Oh no, did he get Edward already? She set out to dismantle what she had put up, when she heard a familiar, and welcome voice.

"Tonks, calm down!" She heard Edward said, turning before she screamed again. She saw his head, and his hands… but the rest was the form of Spectre.

"What the FUCK!?" She let out, and then fired another spell at him. "How dare you take his face, you fucking bastard!" She was surprised, shortly after, when her wand was wrenched from her hands, but she glared and leapt at him, she was going down fighting if she had to. She was swinging, kicking, and all around trying to hit him, and few shots connected, but most were dodged. Tonks then found herself struggling against him, as he had her arms pinned to her sides, and her back to his chest. She snarled and spit, and then froze when he spoke against her ear.

"Keep this up, Nymmy… and you'll only get one piece of French toast." He said, and she snarled again and started struggling once more.

"You fucker! This is how I find out you're a mass murdering bounty hunter?" Tonks said, now pissed for an entirely different reason. He let her go, and then grunted when she started punching him in the chest, and giving him a few kicks for good measure.

"For the love of Merlin, Edward! I thought we were dead or something!" She slapped him hard across the face. "But no, you're just the bounty hunter that is overly pricey, and damned good at his job." She grumbled softly and crossed her arms. "You're making me look bad, you know." She finished.

While Edward was used to her tangents, he was a little surprised by how everywhere she was with her anger tonight. He then blinked and dropped the rest of his visage, taking her into an embrace and kissing her cheek.

"Look, how about you yell at me in the morning? It's four in the morning, and you can spend all of your day off screaming at me." Edward said, a lopsided grin on his face. "I'll make you five pieces tomorrow?" He said, hopefully, and she grumbled.

"That's not fair." She mumbled, and then tugged him to bed, pushing him down and dropping on him, causing him to lightly 'oof'. "Make it six, and prepare for a thorough tongue lashing!" She said, before slapping him on the chest again, and then resting her head there. He chuckled sheepishly, but nodded.

"Seven it is…" He said, before she was out again, the adrenaline fading, and her need for sleep coming back with a vengeance. He didn't last much longer, especially with how peaceful her face went when she fell asleep. Oh, tomorrow was going to be fun.

~S~

Tonks grumbled softly as she ate breakfast, glaring at her perfect french toast, made by her not so perfect boyfriend. Oh, not because he was a bad boyfriend, but because he was a bounty hunter that made stupid amounts of money. Damned, stupid perfect french toast… and him with his pouty lips and amazing green eyes.

"I have to tell the boss, you know that, right, Edward?" Tonks said, just as he slipped piece number four on her plate.

"Do you?" Edward said, not worried, just curious.

"Yeah, she made it a standing order. If we find out who Spectre is, we have to tell her." She said, and he hummed softly.

"Well, if you have to. Just… make sure as few people know as possible, alright luv?" He said, looking at her, and she snorted.

"Yes, cause I am going to have them interrogate you." She mumbled around another bite of breakfast, huffing and sighing. "Now I understand the comment in that meeting, about seeing me again. You're a little shit." She glowered at him as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then she got piece number five.

"I do try, luv. I do try." Edward said, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, causing her lips to twitch in a gentle smile.

~S~

"If you weren't fully licensed, i'd have to take you into custody, you do know that right, Mr. Cunningham?" Amelia said to the unassuming man in front of her, causing him to shrug softly and smile.

"Yeah, I do. However, it's why I am fully licensed, Madam Bones." Edward replied, and she huffed, just as Sirius piped in.

"How the fuck did you get so good!?" Sirius blurted out, and that got a groan from Tonks and Amelia. "What? I want to know!" He defended himself, and Edward laughed softly.

"Practice, Sirius. Lost of practice." He replied, and Sirius scowled softly. They had a few more minutes of conversation before there was a knock on the door, and Kingsley's head popped in.

"What is it, Shack?" Amelia asked, and said man frowned, looking at Tonks.

"Your place is gone, burned down… nothing is left by the structure of the apartment." He said, stepping into the room and closing the door. Tonks, for her part, just twitched softly and seethed silently. Her hair was flashing all kinds of colors, until there was a hand on her shoulder from Edward.

"It's fine, Tonks… it sucks, but it's fine." Edward said, stroking her shoulders softly now, getting a glare from her. "Some clothes, our bed… nothing super important, right?" He smiled softly, and she shrugged, before he tugged her into a hug.

"Dark mark was there, too. Might want to go into hiding for a while, Tonks." Shacklebolt said, and she nodded softly.

"My place. It's under the Fidelus. It will be perfect." Sirius said, piping up, and smiling. "I can see my cousin more often, and get to know her boyfriend better. Win-win." He said, getting a soft smile from Tonks.

"Thanks, cousin. Yeah… that sounds good." Tonks said, hugging Edward tighter again.

"Brilliant!" Sirius said, before clearing his throat, and throwing up a silencing charm on everything but himself. Amelia glared, but was silenced, and then he spoke again. "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place." He said, and Edward blinked a few times.

"Ugh, that is unsettling." Edward said, before frowning. "I now know why there was a 14 Grimmauld, but not a 12." He smiled and then kissed Tonks' cheek softly. "We ready to go then? I am sure Tonks wants to get into a bed and just let it all hit her." He said, and Tonks nodded, everyone else nodding as well. Sirius undid the silencing charms and then yelped when he got a stinging hex to his thigh.

"It was not necessary to silence me, Black!" Amelia snarled out, and he grinned unrepentantly at her. "Go on ahead, Sirius, I'll be there for the meeting later." She finished, giving him a kiss and sending the three off. Shacklebolt had work to do, and Tonks was given a week off, as she was targeted by terrorists. She would use that week to relax, and Edward would commute from Number 12.

~S~

The arrival, and introduction to the current occupants of the house went smoothly, and Edward was informed he would be attending the meeting of the Order, even if he wasn't a member. Sirius insisted as such, as he was now involved because it wasn't just Tonks' apartment. Molly Weasley was in agreement, and if Sirius and Amelia trusted Edward, then that was good enough for her. The Order members started showing up a little after dinner, which Edward commended Molly on, and there was a bit of a hiccup.

"And who is this?" Albus Dumbledore said, his smile bright and his eyes twinkling.

"This is my boyfriend, Edward. Our apartment was targeted by Death Eaters, so… he's here now." Tonks said, shrugging, and causing Dumbledore to frown.

"I am not sure that is very safe, Nymph-" He started, but was cut off by Edward.

"Ah, no! Only three people are allowed to call her that, and you're not one of them. It's Tonks." Edward said to Dumbledore, making a few Order members gasp, and Tonks beam.

"My apologies. Regardless, I do not believe it is safe to have an unknown here." Dumbledore finished, and Sirius scoffed, along with Tonks.

"Yeah, doubt he's a double agent, Albus." Tonks started. "Extensive background check, bit of interrogation, and Amelia trusts him, you going to doubt her?" She finished with the question, and Dumbledore frowned.

"I suppose not. Very well, shall you take the oath?" Dumbledore asked, and Edward scoffed this time.

"Yeah, no. Not happening. Sirius wants me here to listen, but I am not going to be a member of your Order." Edward said, shrugging softly.

"At least an oath not to repeat what you've heard to colleagues?" Dumbledore asked, and Tonks snickered.

"Yeah, that would be breaking the Statute of Secrecy. Not getting in trouble for that." Edward said, grinning. "I'm a muggle-born, and I work as a member of the muggle press. I'd be in a nut house in two seconds." He said, chuckling.

"Ah, very well then." Dumbledore said, and they all sat down to start the meeting. About half way through they were interrupted, by the arrival of their double agent, one Severus Snape. He was given the quick run down of the newcomer, and sneered softly, getting a noncommittal shrug in return. The meeting was boring, and that was putting it mildly, but they had some decent information. At the end as they dispersed, Severus looked at Edward again, this time their eyes locked. Severus held in a surprised gasp, as he saw a familiar set of eyes. He saw _Lily's_ eyes, and the Edward glared at being noticed.

"Excuse me, luv." Edward said, following Severus out as he had made a quick exit. He easily caught up to the man, and turned him quickly, and Severus was surprised to find not a wand but a gun at his neck. "Speak up, or I'll make up a damned good excuse as to why I found your head open on the opposite end all over the wall." He said, silently, but with a promise in his tone.

"And tell you what, _Potter_?" Severus sneered out, grimacing when the barrel was pressed harder against his neck. He knew what a gun was, he wasn't stupid enough to think he could hit Potter with a spell before a bullet was in his neck.

"I haven't been Potter for almost fourteen years, and it's not going to change now." Edward said, hissing out in a whisper. "You tell anyone, and I swear to everything you have ever loved, I will end you. Harry Potter is missing, until this stupid war is over!" He let go of Severus. "Are we clear, Severus?" He asked, holstering his gun.

"Crystal… Mr. Cunningham." Severus drawled, a modicum of respect for the man, before leaving with a swish of his cloak.

"Everything alright, luv?" Tonks said, wrapping her arms around his middle from behind.

"Peachy, Nymmy. I just thought I met Severus before… that's all." Edward replied, getting a hum and then a kiss from his girlfriend.

"Probably did… either way, let's go break in the new bed. I am tired from all the bullshit today." Tonks said, making Edward smile, before the both vanished to their room. Edward wondered just how interesting living her would be.

~S~

"So who set her off this time?" Tonks asked, as she heard the screaming of Sirius' late mother's portrait. Sirius shrugged and then they heard her screaming again, this time there were no words though, just screams of protest and pain. They rushed out and then stepped back as they watched a funnel of fire literally melting her portrait and frame. It cut off with a low, shuddering hiss before they were able to see the empty, but scorched, spot on the wall.

"Sweet Merlin that woman was annoying!" Came the slightly amused tone of Edward, and Sirius looked at him with awe and then remembered who this man was.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Spoke Ron Weasley, as it was Christmas and he and his sister were home for the holidays.

"Ah, uhm… flamethrower. Magically enhanced." Edward said, shrugging and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He put it away in a moleskin pouch and then yelped when he got a smack to his head, from Tonks.

"I swear, you're worse than Sirius and the twins combined, Edward." Tonks said, huffing softly, and then she gave him a hug. "That being said, we're glad she's gone. She really brought the house down around her." She said seriously, and then her and Edward scoffed.

"I should pay you for that too, you know." Sirius said, before he cleared his throat at his little hiccup. "After all, you took care of that and those darker artifacts for me the other day." He said, catching himself, and Edward shrugged.

"Eh, whatever makes this place more livable. I mean, not much you can do to a sty." Edward said, causing Sirius to grumble, before they well went to their separate business. It was definitely fun living with the man, he always had a surprise.

~S~

"So it is agreed then?" Dumbledore said to everyone attending the meeting, getting nods from them all and sighing softly. He shook his head, there was sure to be other ways. The Order was currently meeting in a secure, out of the way spot, so that the Fidelus did not hinder their needed recipient. Even if three people in the Order knew how to contact him, personally. They talked for another hour before they all felt a shiver run up their spines, the air seeming to chill instantly.

"You rang?" Spectre said, causing a few of the muggle savvy to chuckle.

"Yes, yes we did, Spectre." Dumbledore said, gesturing for the man to sit. When he did not he frowned by nodded. "Very well. We are here… to offer you your next contract." He said, getting a hum from the cloaked man.

"Who's the mark?" Spectre asked, and Dumbledore frowned.

"Voldemort." Dumbledore said, making some of the Order members shudder. "His birth name is To-" He was interrupted.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, born December Thirty First, nineteen twenty nine. Current age seventy two. Yeah, I know a bit about him." Spectre said, and then he got an angry shout from one of the order members.

"Then why haven't you killed him yet!?" Came the angry question, and Spectre shrugged.

"No-one could afford it, really." Spectre said, no emotion in his tone. "He is not the average death eater, or raving lunatic or rapist. He is a seasoned dark wizard, his skills are far different. I need a big payout if I am going to even think about it." He finished, and Moody huffed, but nodded from the corner.

"We are ready to offer you ten million galleons." Dumbledore said, before anyone could speak.

"I got paid that much to off the Lestrange fuckers. No dice." Spectre said, causing those not in the know to gasp, but those that were still faked it.

"The ministry is willing to add an extra five to that." Amelia said, and she nudged Sirius, who hummed.

"And the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black is willing to double that." Sirius said, and sat straight up.

"I'll throw in a cool million myself, lad." Moody said, and Spectre hummed in thought, glancing around.

"The Weasley family will throw in a debt of honor and fealty." Arthur Weasley said, surprising some of the pure-bloods around the table.

"The Lovegood's will offer rare tomes from their Library." Xenophilius Lovegood said, causing more to gasp. Spectre raised his hand before anyone else could say more, and then spoke in his chilling voice.

"I do not accept the debt, nor the books. I do, however, accept the faith they were offered." Spectre said, nodding in respect to those two males. "The thirty one million though, that I'll take." He said with a smirk no one could see, though they could hear it. "To sweeten it for you lot, I won't even take half now. I'll… act on faith." He said, before he vanished, though spoke one last bit. "Have it ready in a week." And then, he was gone.

"A week? Merlin's beard, as if he is that good." One Order member said, and Moody got up with a grunt.

"I'll have it ready in two. That lad has skill, and I don't doubt he'll get it done." The retired Auror said, turning on his heel and vanishing with a ~pop~, he had galleons to gather.

~S~

"You'll be careful, right?" Tonks asked Edward, as he was getting ready for his largest job. He nodded and came over to her, giving her a soft kiss.

"Careful as I always am. I already know the wards, they are easy… it's Tom I have to worry about." Edward said, before giving her another kiss and stroking her cheek. "I'll clean up everyone inside, too, so that this can be my last job." He said, making her smile softly.

"Alright… you do that." Tonks said, before giving him a gentle kiss, and then sniffling. "I want your french toast in the morning, alright?" She said, a stray tear dropping. He wiped it away and nodded, smiling.

"You got it, love." Edward said, and she caught the difference in the word, and gave him another kiss.

"Go, before I tie you to the bed!" Tonks said, and he grinned.

"Too kinky for me, love." Edward said, before vanishing as he did when he took on his guise as the Spectre.

~S~

"Parkinson!" Screamed Voldemort, snarling as he was so thoroughly agitated. This was the third time he called for his follower, and when he finally appeared, he would be getting such a heavy cursing. "Where is that blasted idiot." He said to the air, not expecting an answer.

"He's dead, Tom." Came the chilling voice of the infamous Spectre, though no form was present. "Along with the rest of your lackeys in the manor. The wards were… shabby at best." He said, and while it wasn't true, he didn't need to tell the truth.

"Ah, the assassin. Here for me are you?" Tom said, snarling softly at the use of his name. "Why? Why not joi-" He was interrupted by Spectre.

"Don't even start the villain speech, Tom. You can offer me nothing I don't already have, and I would rather not bow down to a shell of man such as yourself." Spectre said, still not visible, which continued to agitate the dark lord.

"Show yourself, then! Fight me like a man!" Tom said, standing with his wand brandished, ready for an epic fight.

"Why? I am an assassin, not a warrior, Tom. This ends how I want it to, not how you please." Spectre said, seemingly speaking from all sides. "And I want it over quick. Clean… and most importantly, muggle." He finished, his last word accented with two shots to the hands of the dark lord. He gasped and dropped his wand, looking at the missing fingers and wand.

"I will destroy you for this! I am immortal, you cannot kill Lord Voldemort!" Tom said, snarling before his eyes widened a fraction, the form of Spectre appearing in front of him, like an apparition, a gun placed to his head.

"No, Tom… you're done." Spectre said, and with that he plunged a bullet into the man's head, and then another. He popped a few more into the man's vital organs, before he holstered his gun. "It's nothing more than you deserve." Edward said, before sending out a messenger patronus, and then slinking into the shadows. He would watch, and then he would be gone. He had sleep to get, and french toast to make in the morning.

~S~

_Two Years Later_

"Ugh, it never gets any less delicious. How the bloody hell do you do this, Edward!" Sirius said, taking another bite of the french toast the younger man had made, and getting a shrug in return.

"Watch your language, Black." Amelia said, tugging the man for a kiss and licking some syrup from his lips. That turned into a kiss, and then a little more before they were apart after a throat clearing.

"Save it for the honeymoon, alright?" Tonks said, knowing full well they had said honeymoon two months ago. She then turned to Edward, who was sitting down with a pensive look on his face. "What's up, love?" She asked, and he shrugged, before speaking.

"I want to tell you all something, but I want the headmaster here as well." Edward said, before looking up. "Could you get him? It's pretty important." He said, and with a small frown Sirius got up to do just that. Tonks came over and hugged her now fiance, and got a small smile in return. They waited not five minutes before the venerable old man came in.

"You wished to speak with me, Mr. Cunningham?" Dumbledore said, not even flinching when Edward's wand came up and sealed the room.

"I have a bit of a… confession to make." Edward said, clearing his throat softly.

"I swear to Merlin, you had better not be gay, or pregnant." Tonks said, making Edward chuckle.

"No, not quite." Edward said, and then he took a deep breath and looked at Dumbledore. "Just that I was born as the Seventh Month Died." He said seriously, and it took Albus a moment before he gasped softly.

"Harry…" Dumbledore said, making Sirius and Tonks look at Edward with parallel looks of surprise.

"Pup?" Sirius asked, and Edward, or was it Harry, nodded. He got up and then embraced who he had thought he'd never see again. As he hugged his godson, his hair changed from a more manageable brown, to it's mop black, and his trademark scar appeared on his forehead.

"I was right… you were going to drop something like this on me." Tonks said, not so much angry, just a little hurt.

"Harry…" Albus started, before shaking his head. "No, Edward." He corrected himself. "I am… truly sorry I failed you. Your life had to have been truly terrible for you to change so drastically." He said, getting up and smiling sadly. "I will not meddle… but I hope that someday you can forgive an old man." He said, before silently asking to be let out, and when he was he vanished with no other words.

"Can I get my fiance now, Sirius?" Tonks asked, when the door closed, and Sirius sniffed and let go. Tonks came over to the hesitant man and gave him a kiss, stroking his cheek and pressing her forehead to his. "This had better be the last big secret you hold from me, Cunningham. Or so help me I will set all of your silk boxers on fire." She said, getting a small chuckle from her fiance, before kissing him again.

"That was the last one, I promise." Edward said, crossing his heart.

"Good, more french toast. Mine got cold." Tonks said, getting a smirk and a nod from Edward, before her cold toast was tugged to Sirius' plate. He'd be able to live with this, no more secrets, and a life filled with love and family.

* * *

AN: And that is it. It was an idea, sparked from another story I was reading. Either way, there it is. I hope it can be enjoyed. As always, read and review!


	41. Snippet 21: Starting Anew

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way.

AN: This idea came from a post on another website, and a prompt from a friend to use said post. Enjoy it if you can. Non Epilogue compliant, and overall AU anyway.

AN2: And just because, for the most part, people don't read these anyway, I am going to say this: It's fanfiction. Like, seriously. It's all fake. Even if I made it as real as possible, it is still fake. I think I am allowed liberties. That is all, sorry.

* * *

Snippet #21: Starting Anew

~Flashback~

_Hands, softer than he had been expecting, touched Harry's face, and felt his heart. He could hear the woman's fast breathing, her pounding of life against his ribs._

_"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?"_

_The whisper was barely audible, her lips were an inch from his scar, her head bent so low that her long hair shielded his face from the onlookers._

_"Yes," he breathed back._

_He felt the hand on his chest contract: her nails pierced him. Then it was withdrawn. She had sat up._

_"He is dead!" Narcissa Malfoy called to the watchers._

_And now they shouted, now they yelled in triumph and stamped their feet, and through his eyelids, Harry saw bursts of red and silver light shoot into the air in celebration._

_Still feigning death on the ground, he understood. Narcissa knew that the only way she would be permitted to enter Hogwarts, and find her son, was as part of the conquering army. She no longer cared whether Voldemort won. _(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows)

~End Flashback~

That was a mere two months ago, and Narcissa thought back with a gentle sigh. It had been hard, so terribly hard to deal with things after that. The shunning by her pure-blood circle, of the world in general. She had never had her perfect, porcelain skin marred by the sickening magic of the dark mark, but she was married to one who had been, so to them she was equally as guilty.

Her husband, well ex-husband once the divorce went through, was currently in Azkaban. Most of his gold wasted on the cause of his 'lord' Voldemort. She shuddered only lightly now at his name, it was a hard thing to get used to. He was finally gone, and the magical world was slowly returning to peace. She was about to get up and get herself some more tea when a magnificent snowy owl came into the kitchen through the window.

"Ah, good to see you again, my dear Hedwig." Narcissa said softly, a smile on her face. She had first seen this owl a week after the battle of Hogwarts and learned from a surprised Draco that this was the owl of Harry Potter. She was hesitant at first, but as she read the letter he had written she smiled gently. He sent a letter genuinely asking her how she was doing. If she needed help coping to life without her husband, or just someone to talk to. She had responded and it started a new friendship that was... odd in a way.

They kept up the correspondence, and used it as a form of catharsis for each other. Narcissa with her stress as the soon to be ex-Malfoy, and Harry with being the 'hero' of the wizarding world, with his girlfriend pressing for a proposal, while trying to be subtle about it. Not to mention the Ministry trying to parade him around like a show dog. She read the latest letter and chuckle softly just as a pop came from her side.

"Missy Black, Miss Parkinson be here." Said her elf, Winky. Narcissa sighed softly, nodding to her newest house elf, who popped away to get the lady of the Parkinson family. Martha Parkinson walked into the kitchen, sniffing softly as she did when she felt she was in a place beneath her. Narcissa hated having her around, but she was looking to buy the Malfoy estate, as Narcissa needed the money.

"Still in this squalor, I see, Narcissa. A shame, really." Martha said, and then she looked at the letter in front of Narcissa and then the owl, eyebrows raising. "Associating with that filthy half-blood, Narcissa? I would have thought better of you. Your mother must be rolling around in her grave." She sniffled again and scourgify'd the chair and table in front of her before sitting down.

"If you have such a piece of filth on the table, I might have to just lower my price again. I don't want my children eating on such a table. Who knows what they might catch." The woman said, and Narcissa sneered, making the 'Lady' across from her lean back a bit.

"I will have you know, Martha, that Mr. Potter-Black is head of two Most Ancient and Noble houses. He is as far from filth as it comes. I shall not have you belittling him in my house. Now, are you here to make an offer, or just to flap your lips unlike the fine lady you hope yourself to be?" Narcissa said, her tone cold to the other woman. It was Martha who sneered this time, but hers was nowhere near as menacing as the actual Lady in the room.

"Hmph! I was here to make an offer, but I am not sure I want to anymore." Martha said, grumbling softly, while she wanted to leave, this house was better than hers. She was not tossed into Azkaban like her husband, and the Parkinson vaults had not been bled dry like the Malfoys had been. "Two million galleons." She said nodding and got out her draft book, as if the sale had been made already.

Narcissa was in a quandary. Two million would be... it would be good for her and Draco. The problem was that the house was worth at least ten times that much, it was fully furnished after all. She sighed and leaned back, then she glanced at the letter in front of her. She bit her lip lightly and then cleared her throat.

"As you made me wait for you, I shall have you do the same. You may return in three days, Martha. I have business to attend to." Narcissa said, and then she got up and gestured to the door. "Winky will see you out. Good day." She left after her words, and from the kitchen she heard a not so lady like curse and then the stomping of a furious woman. Narcissa sighed and went to dress, finishing not half an hour later and coming to the den. She saw her son reading and smiled softly. She was glad he was alive, and even more so that he was adjusting relatively well. He was studying law, he wanted to get his father out of the dreadful prison he had landed himself in. Narcissa sighed lightly, if only he was doing this to get a good job, and not waste his time with Lucius.

"Draco darling." She started, and his head snapped up, smiling softly. As much as he threatened with his father, he was a mommas boy.

"Yes, mum?" He asked, and then smiled and blushed with a typical teenaged 'mum...' as she kissed his cheek when she came over.

"I am going to London, I am meeting someone to spend the day with." She said, and Draco raised an eyebrow, but nodded. His mother was a grown woman, and she could take care of herself, however, he was her son.

"Would you like me to go with you, mum?" He asked, and then he blushed as she kissed his cheek softly again, but shook her head.

"I shall be fine, my growing Dragon. I will call for Winky if anything." She assured him, and Draco nodded and then in a flash of green flame he watched his mother floo away.

~SA~

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black walked down Diagon Alley with her head held high, and all the properness a Lady of her station could muster. She walked towards a shop she never thought she'd see herself in; Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Most of the patrons froze when they saw her, and she could feel some glares, coming mostly from those families that had been bothered by the Malfoy's. She was approached by the proprioters of the establishment; George and Fred Weasley. Unlike their younger siblings, they were all smiles and joviality.

"The Lady Malfoy graces her with her presence..."

"...We are most honored, yes indeed. Please, tell us..."

"...What can we do for you?" The two finished together, causing her to smile as she looked them over. They both wore garish vests and robes, but she saw they were made of the finest materials. One was missing an ear, but that didn't seem to bother him. Narcissa spoke in her smooth, mature tones.

"I am looking for Mr. Potter, is he around?" Narcissa asked, and George nodded and looked to his brother, who nodded back. They shared a few nods and mumbles in their twin speak before turning back to the waiting Lady.

"Yes, yes he is. He is currently in the back, going over some papers. He prefers it to the nuthouse of the front of the house." They grinned, having spoken that in unison before George went off to talk to some customers while Fred directed her to the back of the shop. When they left the main room she noticed immediately how quiet it got, as in she could not hear a damned thing from the shop.

"Silencing charms, Harry put them up so he wouldn't be bothered. Only breaks on emergencies." Fred said, and she nodded, understanding completely before they heard two voices and Fred groaned softly.

"Ginny! I am trying to go over these numbers, we need a new shipment of basleweed and I want to make sure I get enough." She heard Harry say, agitated, and then the rather annoyingly pitched voice of the young female Weasley spoke next.

"Come on, Harry! It's early. We can get some lunch, maybe take a walk in the Alley... find a place we can have some privacy." Ginny said, Narcissa hearing the attempt at a throaty tone and she shook her head. The inflection in the voice was all wrong, then again the girl was still young. Narcissa winked at Fred before making her presence known as she walked into the room.

"Cissy!" Harry exclaimed, and Narcissa smiled as Harry turned his attention to her. "Oh, damn... is it that time already?" He asked, and then got up and went to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug, which she semi awkwardly returned.

"Lord Pot-" Narcissa started, but he He huffed and gave her a glare. "Very well, Harry. Yes, it is that time already. I trust you are not too busy?" She asked, and he hummed and was about to speak, no doubt in the affirmative that he was indeed too busy, when Fred jumped in.

"Of course he isn't! We forgot to order the basleweed two days ago, and we left it on the table. He just thought it was his responsibility. Go on you tw-" It was Fred's turn to be interrupted.

"Hey, hey! What the hell is _SHE_ doing here?" Ginny said, sneering, not letting go of the house prejudices from school, after all she was still to be attending come September. "And what do you mean that time? Where are you going with her?" She finished, glaring and putting her hands on her hips, Narcissa's response being just a raised eyebrow.

"I made plans with her to go out to lunch, have a day to talk." Harry said, smiling softly. "I got busy with the ordering, I forgot. We made plans a week ago, actually." He said, shrugging, and causing Ginny to gasp and Fred to poorly hide a smirk.

"But... Harry! She's a Malfoy!" Ginny said, hissing out the name as if it had burned her. "She just wants to get her hooks into you, and use your gold!" She exclaimed, and Harry's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at a stunned Narcissa. The lady in question wondering if she gave off that vibe, but her thoughts were not there for long as she listened to Harry talk.

"She's going to be a Black again soon, Ginny. It's fine." Harry started. "And get her hooks into me? Please... she is a refined woman, and I am a scraggly teenager." He chuckled gently at his words, and smiled at the older woman. "She can do much better." He said, and then extended his arm to the woman in question and she took it gracefully. "Don't wait up, Ginny." He finished, and then walked out of the back room, leaving a both stunned and amused pair of Weasleys behind him.

"My dear sweet Gin Gin, let it go, Harry is a grown man and he is allowed to have friends. Even if they are older women. " Fred said, and she huffed and went off, she had a letter to write. Her mother would see it taken care of.

~SA~

Harry and Narcissa walked down the alley to quite a few stares, but Harry was mostly used to it. It was the whispers that got to him, but he was too busy listening to the lady beside him to really care.

"And she had the gall, the audacity to offer me ten percent of its actual value! As if I do not know how much it is worth in today's market." Narcissa said, huffing shook his head, before he spoke softly.

"You know, Cissy, you are welcome to live in the Black family household. There are plenty of rooms." He offered, smiling at her, but she gave him a gentle head shake.

"While I appreciate the offer, Harry, that house is... just a bit too dark for me right now. Not only that, but Malfoy manor is where my darling Draco grew up, I don't want to see it for more than it's full price you see, I want it to mean something." She said, and Harry nodded and held in a sigh. Pure bloods and their honor and dignity for such things, then again, he had his own issues. His 'saving people thing' as Hermione liked to call it. He was broken from his line of thought by his collar being tugged on. He blinked and looked at Narcissa inspecting his robes.

"My goodness, Harry! What is this... synthetic fabric? No, no. You are a Pure Blood lord of two houses. Two influential houses. You need to dress the part." Narcissa said, and he blinked again as he found himself being almost dragged not to Madam Malkin's, but Twilfitt and Tattings, the more prestigious of the clothing stories in the alley. The bell rang as they entered and an attendant came to the front, sniffing softly at Harry in derision before smiling widely at Narcissa.

"Ah, Lady Malfoy. Welcome, welcome. What can I do for you?" The attendant said, and Narcissa responded by almost shoving Harry forward.

"Lord Potter-Black here needs robes befitting his station. These rags are hardly befitting such a member of society such as he. I want you to take care of it." Narcissa said, and she shoo'd the attendant away and then looked at Harry who just barely got his bearings back. "It will help you when you go to speak on the Wizengamot, not to mention all the gala's you must attend." She informed him, and Harry groaned and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Cissy... I have told you time and time again, I hate those things. I could care less about my seats, not to mention how boring all those parties are. All I do is get passed around from politician to politician. I can't even eat in peace without being tugged to another diplomat that wants to talk about what I think about this year's election nominees." Harry complained, and then he huffed at her soft giggle and pat to his cheek.

"I am aware of that, Harry, but you need to do it anyway. You are a public figure, not to mention an eligible bachelor. You might just meet the future Mrs. Potter-Black at one of these." Narcissa said, and he rolled his eyes softly but conceded to her point. He did want to use more than just his old Hogwarts robes when he was out in the wizarding world. Hermione had helped him get muggle clothing before she went parent searching with Luna and Neville. The attendant came back and looked over Harry before speaking to him.

"Now, what kind of budget are we talking about here? I do not want to waste time and resources if you are going to buy only one, meager thing." The attendant said, and before Narcissa could snap Harry spoke.

"Money is no of no consequence, I assure you the coffers of the Potter and Black estate are rather full." He said, and the the attendant nodded and then Harry was once again reminded that he should really argue sometimes. Four Merlin forsaken hours. That's how long he was a human mannequin for, and he vowed never to do it again. He was listening to Narcissa and the attendant discussing the new robes for when he went through more growing, he was barely 18 after all.

"Uhm... aren't there automatic growing charms?" Harry asked hopefully, the attendant thinking and then nodding. "Good, i'll take those... on everything." He said, and her eyes went wide, but he kept on. "I told you, money is of no consequence." He said, noticing her eyes. She nodded and he sighed, he did not want to go through this nightmare again.

"Really, Harry?" His companion said, and he looked at a slightly disappointed Narcissa and shrugged.

"Cissy, honesty I am happy you are helping me get robes that 'befit my station', but four hours?! That... I can't do that again." Harry said, chuckling sheepishly, Hermione had just helped him get the essentials, it took an hour tops. Narcissa sighed and nodded, shaking her head.

"Very well, Harry. I must confess... I might have gone a little overboard. The last time I did such a thing I was with my darling Draco. Oh dear!" She said, and then turned to the side. "Winky!" The eager to please house elf appeared not a moment after.

"Yes Missy Black?" She smiled, wiping her hands on the towel in her hands, having been in the process of baking.

"Tell Draco that I shall be a tad bit late, I got overwhelmed with my current meeting." Narcissa said, and Winky nodded softly, and then smiled gently at Harry before bowing and leaving.

"She seems to be doing well, I hope she is a good elf for you?" Harry said. Narcissa nodded, smiling softly.

"Yes, she is. Very calm, but very obedient and happy. I am glad you recommended her for me." She replied with a happy tone. He nodded and they settled into a rather comfortable chat, which seemed oddly calm for the both of them. They had met once or twice before this, and it was rather polite and curt. It wasn't until after some more recent letters that they seemed to open up a bit more. Harry insisted on treating her to a late lunch/early dinner. She wanted to protest, but she was rather hungry and as a Lord offering, it would be rude and disgraceful for a Lady to deny.

~SA~

Narcissa arrived at home around seven in the evening, just in time for the evening edition of the Daily Prophet to come in. She was getting tea for herself, she enjoyed to brew it personally, when her son came in. He was upset, almost furious, but he knew better than to speak in nothing but polite tones around his mother. He put the paper down gently and showed it to her.

"Is there something you would be interested in telling me, mother?" Draco asked with barely controlled anger as she looked at the paper. The front page showed her walking down the alley speaking politely with his rival. His arch nemesis, the yin to his yang, the black to his white: Harry Bloody Potter.

"I don't see what there is to tell you, Draco darling. Lord Potter-Black was simply escorting me from some purchases, and then offered me lunch. I do not see how that would be an issue, my son." Narcissa said, and he froze for a moment at her words, her tone was serious, but not scathing. She was not angry, but slightly agitated.

"I apologize for asking where it is not my place, I just worry for you, mother. Potter is not exactly the... cream of the crop as the saying goes. He may be a pure blood by houses, but he is still... a half-blood by birth." Draco said, snorting and she sighed, sipping her tea as she read through the article. It was not scathing, or even gossip like, so there was that.

"Well, let your mother decide whom she is to hang out with, hmm? Just as I let you, my barely adult son, to do the same." His mother replied, and he twitched softly at that, knowing what she meant. She was not a fan of Pansy, or Zabini and Nott. Not to mention Zabini's mother, the media titled 'black widow.' He nodded softly and then gave her a kiss on the cheek, getting one in return and excusing himself to his room. Narcissa shook her head and went back to reading the paper, wondering how Harry was dealing with this.

~SA~

"Harry James Potter! That is Narcissa Malfoy you were seen gallivanting with! Do you know just what everyone is going to think now? My goodness, Harry! You must think of things like this! I do hope that was the first, and only time you are going to be seen with her!" Molly Weasley near shrieked, causing Harry to blink a few times. He had just barely gotten out of the floo, and on his feet from the trip, when the Weasley matriarch laid in on him. He sighed and dusted himself off before speaking calmly.

"Molly, please, can we sit and talk like adults?" Harry said. He was still a teenager, but he was legally an adult, and he preferred being treated like one. Molly bristled softly, and was about to say something no doubt condescending when Arthur came in.

"That sounds like a great idea, Harry. Good evening by the way, son." Arthur said. Harry smiled and then got a hug from the shorter man, and one from the woman beside him.

"Yes, good evening, sorry Harry sweetheart. Yes, yes. Come, let's sit and talk before dinner." Molly said. He nodded and the three of them went to sit in the kitchen, Molly serving them all tea.

"Now, I don't see the problem with hanging out with Cissy, she is a lovely woman. She can get a bit overboard when she is dressing someone in a shop, but she is a good person. We've been talking for almost two months now." Harry said, and he heard Molly gasp and went on before she could start again.

"I reached out to her. She had just lost her husband to prison, her house was now clear of a madman, and well... she is still kind of a social pariah." He said, and nodded and Arthur smiled at him, speaking calmly.

"You are a good man, Harry. Most others wouldn't even think of doing such a thing." Arthur said, and turned to Molly and spoke firmly. "Molly, let Harry be. It's a harmless friendship. I hardly think Narcissa would go after Harry. While he may be an eligible bachelor, she is a mother and twice his age with some years on top of that. I hardly think she wishes to have a romantic relationship. Besides." He smiled at Harry. "I know he has just gotten out of a relationship, he doesn't want to start one so soon, right, Harry?" Arthur finished, and Harry nodded and mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Arthur, getting a nod before looking at Molly.

"She's just a friend, and she is going to be a Black again soon. The divorce will go through in the next week or so, and then she will be Narcissa Black, and I will be her new lord anyway." Harry said, shrugging softly, sipping his tea. "I doubt, like Arthur said, she'd be interested in me. Her son is my age, and he still hates my guts. She wouldn't want that drama, probably see's me as another son to mother." He said, and then chuckled softly and watched Molly sigh and conceded.

"Very well dear, very well. Just be careful, will you?" Molly said, and Harry nodded and got a kiss and a hug for it, smiling and hugging her back. "Well, it's dinner time, I do hope you are hungry. I made short ribs." She said, and smiled and enjoyed Harry's small blush of embarrassment as his stomach growled. Lunch seemed so long ago, he was more than ready to eat.

~SA~

Ginny Weasley was upset, but she held in her little tirade and the like as dinner progressed. It had been a week since she had told her mother about Harry, and showed her the paper of the same day. She had listened to her mother lay into Harry and smirked at that, but then there had been a muffled conversation and it was like nothing happened, It was not fair! She was supposed to be his, so what if he broke up with her. He would get over it and take her back, they were made for each other afterall.

She grumbled as she thought about maybe... yes, that would be excellent. Dean Thomas would be going back to Hogwarts to re-do his 7th year, and she would be going to re-do her 6th, so she would just go out with him. She would make sure Harry knew either through Hermione, Ron, or her own letters, and he would come right back to her. Jealousy was the perfect way to win back a man, she had seen plenty of her housemates do the same, it was bound to work. She got to work writing a letter to Dean, it shouldn't take long at all.

~SA~

Harry Potter hummed softly as he was going through his morning mail, Dobby having already checked them for compulsions, portkeys, and other various harmful effects. Harry had been absolutely ecstatic when he found out that the dagger that had plunged into him via Bellatrix had missed some vital organs. He had been in a magic induced healing coma, but had recovered just weeks after the final battle. He brought the mail to Harry and then smiled softly.

"Old bad master's missus be sending you a package, Master Harry." Dobby said, and then he handed him the package, the other mail forgotten for now as he took it.

"Thank you, Dobby. Breakfast was wonderful, as always." Harry said to the eager, but more recently mellow, elf who nodded, bowed, and left with a near silent ~pop~. Harry opened the package and smiled as a small, yet elegant necklace, rested within. He took it and felt a soft burst of magic wash over him, it was pleasant so he was not concerned. He was also not concerned because Dobby had checked it over first, and if there was one thing witches and wizards underestimated it was house elves. He put it on, smiling as he felt the warmth and then picked up the letter from Cissy.

_Harry,_

_I wish upon you a delightful birthday, and hope that tonight you will allow me to treat you to a marvelous dinner. I am not one to cooking myself, however I know a little, underrated restaurant that I am sure you would more than enjoy. If you agree, or decline, please call for Winky and give her said message. I once again wish you a wonderful day, and hope the package and letter finds you will._

_Cissy. _

Harry smiled at this, chuckling and sighing as the scent of the older woman was all over the letter, and the necklace as well. While he was not what you would call a pervert, Harry was not immune to the allure of an older woman. He did, however, understand that she was just being a friendly woman, and was perfectly alright with that. He thought for a moment, and then after a check on his calendar for his doings of the day, he turned to the side.

"Winky?" He said, and there was a moment's hesitation before a ~pop~ of elf travel signaled the arrival of the Black family elf.

"Master Harry Potter Sirs be calling Winky?" The calm elf asked, and Harry chuckled. She refused to call him anything else, after all according to her he saved her from certain death.

"Yes, Winky, I did. I would you like you to tell your mistress I said yes. I will meet her wherever she desires, I just need to know at what time and where. Can you deliver that message for me, Winky?" He said, and then smiled at her and she nodded, very seriously, before she vanished the same way she arrived. He chuckled and went to looking through the rest of his mail before she popped in again, left a note on the table, and popped away. He took it and smiled as it was simple and to the point from Cissy.

_McGircus Jr.'s, 7pm, casual, yet smart, dress. ~Cissy_

Harry smiled softly and nodded, putting the note away in his little box where all his letters from the older woman were kept. He then sat down and started reading the missive from Gringotts. Apparently she was a Black again, as of two days ago, and he had some business to take care of regarding her. Harry nodded to himself and then after cleaning up, much to Dobby's chagrin, went to dress and deal with the goblins.

~SA~

The restaurant was, from the outside, almost ratty and down in appearance. However, once Harry entered with Narcissa on his arm he was pleasantly surprised. He knew Cissy wouldn't steer him wrong, but he was skeptical from the outer look. They were greeted by a child, he could be no older than eight, with a grin on his face and a chef's hat on his head.

"Welcome, welcome to my sweet little place!" The child said, and he took Cissy's hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles, then let go. Taking Harry's hand next and giving it a firm shake. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter, and to see you again, Narcissa." His voice was high pitched and young, as he was in age. He clapped his hands together. "Come, come, your table is waiting." He said, and then he then bustled off and Harry found himself being walked to a table by Cissy.

The place itself was... homey, yet it had an elegant touch to it. Menus were placed in front of them, Cissy sitting across from Harry, and the young chef shuffled off after bowing promising to return to take their orders.

"This place looks... interesting, Cissy. How did you come across it?" Harry asked his date for the evening, who smiled gently and responded just as gently.

"I was not truly paying attention to my surroundings when I entered this place, but I have been back several times since. It is rather amazing, for a small out of the way shop. It caters only to those with refined, yet normal tastes. A far cry from the overly rich pureblood establishments along Diagon Alley and Star Alley." Narcissa said with a gentle huff, and Harry chuckled softly.

"And what of our chef? Either he is a gnome, or a child." Harry said, sipping the water already on the table and hummed softly, and she responded with a smile.

"I assure you, Harry, that I felt the same when I first saw him, however I must tell you his abilities are without equal, and I have dined at _Cafe de magnifique_." Narcissa replied, and he smiled, both of them looking over the menu and after a suggestion from Cissy, both ordering when the chef returned. As it was a nice setting for the two of them, Harry decided to give his date the good news he had brought.

"I have some good news for you, Cissy." Harry said with a smile, and enjoyed the smile he got in return from her.

"Good news you say, Harry?" She asked, and he nodded. "Well, good news is always welcome, of course." She smiled and he nodded yet again.

"Well, before dinner I did some business with the goblins, and it is my pleasure to inform you that you are once again one Narcissa Druella Black." Harry started, he grinned at her soft gasp, but continued. "With that comes not only the Black name once more, but that which was given as bridal price and dowry. The manor you currently live in is now, once again, a Black manor." Harry finished, grinning at her expression and sipping the water on the table, leaning back with a pleased, yet not smug, look on his face.

"Harry... you, are you being completely truthful?" She asked hesitantly and he leaned over and took her hand, patting it softly with a nod.

"Completely, Cissy. It's your home now, and you have what made the Malfoy fortune so vast." He said, giving her hand a kiss and she got up, walked around the small table, and tugged him up for a hug. While she was a pure-blood of the highest order, sometimes you couldn't hold it. He blinked at the hug, but gave it back with just as much as he got.

"Thank you, Harry... you have no idea what it means to me." She spoke earnestly, but Harry waved it off, giving her hand a kiss and sitting her down again.

"It was my pleasure, Cissy. All I did was sign on the dotted line and everything was taken care of. You don't have to sell your home, and you can do anything you want with that money. I also set up a trust for any Black children you might wish to have in the future, and for Draco's as well." Harry said, and he was about to say something more when the food arrived in a flash of gentle light. "Ah! Let's enjoy shall we? It does smell divine." He said, smiling and she nodded, starting to eat with him, they could talk after their meal.

The meal, as Cissy had told, had been wonderful. Simple yet perfect in it's taste and portion size. Harry felt full, but it was the content kind of full from a perfect meal, and he said as much to the chef when he came to ask how everything was. He found himself amused at the exuberance for the young child, but could not fault him for doing what he loved. Harry sipped his dinner wine and hummed, then spoke up when a thought came back to him.

"I must thank you, Cissy, for the marvelous suggestion to come here, and of course." Harry said, and then he took out the necklace, showing her that he was indeed wearing it. "It's lovely, and has the most gentle warmth coming from it." He said with a smile and she nodded softly, sipping some of her own wine.

"Ah, you are most welcome, Harry. It is a little... something special I had made for you." She spoke softly, and he raised an eyebrow to ask the obvious question. "It is charmed so that I can feel when you are in peril, or at the very least overly stressed. I hope it is not an... invasion of privacy, Harry." She finished, hoping just that, but his smile told her volumes.

"Are you kidding me? You're worried about my well being, Cissy, I am flattered, truly." He said, and he took her hand and kissed it ever so gently. "I'll keep it on always, I am sure it is waterproof?" He asked and she nodded before holding a hand over her lips and giggling softly. He chuckled as he realized the implications of that, blushing softly. "Not... what I meant, but alright." He grinned and she gave him a little smirk before they ended the night at the restaurant, Cissy insisting on paying as it had been her treat, a nice ending to his birthday night.

~SA~

Harry hummed softly as he has a question on his lips, appearing in the foyer of the previous Malfoy manor. It was now a Black manor again, and he was welcome in its halls. He dusted the soot off of his robes and smiled when he heard the ~pop~ of Winky appearing.

"Ah! Master Harry Potter Sirs! What can Winky's be doing for you?" Winky said, looking up at him with an eager curiosity, he was not expected.

"Is Cissy available? I would not want to intrude on any activity she may be currently occupied with, I have a question for her." Harry said, smiling and she frowned in thought before holding up a finger, bowing and leaving as she came. She came back a minute or two later and nodded softly to him before speaking.

"Mistress is cleaning up, she will be with you soon. Just wait heres, Master Harry Potter Sirs." She said and with a courtesy she left, and he sat in one of the welcome chairs of the foyer. He was looking around when he heard a huff and then a previously hated voice.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco said, not as venomous as he used to, but still not entirely friendly.

"I have a question for Cissy, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said, being polite, after all they were no longer in school so their rivalry was completely silly.

"Well, I am here, so I can answer for my mother. What do you want, Potter?" Draco said, and then he crossed his arms as he asked, not at all pleased with the fact that Potter, of all people, was spending time with his mother.

"I came here to ask her, but maybe you can asn-" He started, but was cut off by a throat being cleared, and then a voice speaking.

"Thank you, Draco, for keeping Harry company. He is here as my guest, so I will take it from here. Back to your studying." Narcissa said, giving her son a look that clearly said 'do as you're told'. Draco stiffened for a moment before muttering a 'yes, Mother.' and leaving with another glare to Harry. When he was out of earshot Narcissa gestured for Harry to follow her, and so he did. She took him to one of the many office rooms that were being renovated, and sat in one of the two comfy chairs, having him take the other. "What can I do for you, Harry?" She said, smiling softly with her question.

"I am a bit confused, not unhappy or resentful, but confused." Harry started with a gentle frown, looking up at her. "Over the past few months you've been getting me so many gifts, and they are all so lovely." He said, and then grinned. "Especially the book on runes, it's so interesting!" He cleared his throat at her smile. "But, well... is there a reason for it? I hope you're not just doing it because of well." He gestured around them, to the manor as a whole.

Narcissa looked at him oddly for a moment and then it dawned on her. He still didn't understand most pureblood customs, and with how much he detested anything as such, he was not familiar with the fact that she was courting him. Sure, he was much younger than her, but with the lifespan of magical folk, that barely mattered in the long run. She flushed softly, deciding a little fib wouldn't hurt.

"I must apologize, Harry... I am still recovering from the grand shock of it all. Even if you never formally asked for such a thing, as I was raised I must repay you in some way." Narcissa said, and then smiled softly and he sighed, but he was not angry, even upset, just teasingly exasperated. He would not be upset with this, she was raised like this, if she wanted to change it would take years.

"It's alright, Cissy, really." Harry said, smiling softly at her, then nodded. "I understand, Cissy, and it's fine. No more ancient texts, though! I nearly lost the last one you sent me when Hermione came over last week!" He said through a chuckle, and she smiled at him, sharing a giggle as well. Inwardly, though, she thought of the muggle-born witch, she would need to speak with her, oh yes.

~SA~

"Are you sure, Ms. Grange-" Narcissa started, but she was interrupted by said witch.

"If you're going to be taking my pointers to try and dramatically woo Harry, it's Hermione." Hermione said, grinning softly. "And Yes, I am sure. The jeans really frame your hips and accentuate your legs. The sneakers are a lot more comfortable than the heels, and the shirt is modest, yet flattering." She said, and Narcissa looked at herself in the mirror, frowning softly.

"I do admit, that my form is more pronounced… but it seems almost… scandalous." Narcissa said, and Hermione nodded.

"Of course it does, to you, Narcissa." Hermione started. "You've worn dresses and robes your whole life, never even wearing anything else except when you were in the privacy of your home." SHe said, before getting up and walking around Narcissa, tweaking bits and pieces of the ensemble here and there. "I am sure Harry will appreciate it all, I can guarantee it!" Hermione finished with a smile, before she nodded one more time at the older woman.

"So, I should just invite him to dinner, or perhaps lunch, and show up dressed as such?" Narcissa asked, and Hermione nodded softly.

"Make sure you ask him on a Friday, between one and five. He is at his most relaxed those days, and will undoubtedly be in his own jeans and shirt." Hermione said, a finger on her chin. "He knows you don't rightly care about his jeans and shirt, and will be tickled pink to see you in yours." She said with a wide grin.

"Give it a few dates, a few nice evenings spent together... and even Harry, clueless as he can be, will catch on." Hermione continued, before nodding.

"Very well… I do hope he will take this well." Narcissa said, and then huffed. "Listen to me, as if I am your age once more, no offense, Hermione." She continued, and Hermione waved it off with a smile.

"It's the first time you actually are enjoying the possibility of being with a man." Hermione said. "I am sure you loved Lucius at a time, but you wouldn't have pushed for divorce if you still did." SHe said, and Narcissa nodded, inspecting herself in the mirror again. "And I know Harry will treat you right, though he will be a bit confused as to why you." She paused and then did an impression, though a poor one, of Harry. "'Are choosing a scrawny little thing like me.'" She said, then giggled softly.

"Yes, well… he is a young man, he will find out in due time. I will make sure of that." Narcissa said, almost distractedly. Hermione nodded and then came over to the woman, tugging on the hem of the jeans.

"These are a good size, but a belt would be good, for simple accent purposes. You never want jeans too tight, you're trying to entice him slowly, not have him want to jump immediately into bed with you." Hermione said, and Narcissa had the good graces to blush and then giggle. Oh, she felt sixteen again. This would be fun!

~SA~

Harry hummed in thought as he made his way to the muggle bistro he enjoyed so much, Cissy having asked him to join her there for a late lunch. He was alright with that, though he wondered just how she would stand out with her high class robes. He chuckled softly, the patrons would probably believe her to be some kind of actress. He shook his head in thought and then made his way inside, having arrived a bit early to get a nice table for them. He waited for only a short amount of time before he heard her voice from behind him, and he turned to smile at her. Then, his jaw dropped.

"Good afternoon, Harry." Narcissa said, a small flush to her cheeks. Harry, for his part, only roamed his eyes over her form once. From head to toe she was gorgeous, he always thought that, but he got to see a bit more of her form. She had aged like a fine wine, mostly due to her magical heritage, though all Black women were beautiful in their own right. The jeans she wore showed off her legs and backside, not to mention her hips, but they did not hug them too tightly. She wore a baby blue blouse that showed off her upper body, though it wasn't provocative in any way.

"Good lord, Cissy…" Harry said, almost a whispered breath, as he got up and took her hands. He stepped back and looked her over. "You are always a picture of beauty, but you look marvelous today!" He exclaimed, and she flushed softly and shook her head, before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, thank you… Harry. It was rather odd to try such things on, but I do thank you for the compliment. SHall we enjoy lunch, then?" Narcissa said, and Harry nodded, helping her to her chair and then sitting. He admired the light flush to her cheeks, and the way she seemed to shift unfamiliarly in her jeans, but it was not uncomfortable.

It was two months or so of these random dates, in both the muggle and magical world, before Harry caught on. They went to see plays, enjoyed a museum or two, and went to movies and the like. Narcissa rather enjoyed, to Harry's surprise, the large blockbusters that were more action than sense. He was sitting with her in her manor, enjoying afternoon tea when he brought it up, leaning back and looking at her.

"Cissy?" Harry asked, and when she looked at him with a smile he spoke again. "I do believe we've been dating." He said, and then smiled at her little cheek flush.

"Ah, yes… figured it out, have you, Harry?" Narcissa said, and he nodded. "Ms. Granger said it would take about this long." SHe continued, and Harry laughed softly.

"Of course she helped you…" Harry said, before looking up at her. "I have a question though, Cissy." He said, and before he could start she responded.

"Because you are a wonderful young man, and your heart and head is in the right place." Narcissa said. "You care for me, and even through your past animosity, you care for my son." She said seriously. "I do believe I could have done no better, and my choice has been further solidified by how much of a complete gentleman you have been. I will not change my mind, do not even begin to think so." SHe finished, with the typical 'I am right, deal with it.' Pureblood tone, though it was said with a hint of affection.

"Well, if you insist, Cissy." Harry said, and then smirked playfully. "I guess I will just have to continue going out with an admittedly gorgeous woman." He sighed, over dramatically. "The folly of pure-blood society." He said with a sigh, and she held in a smirk, but nodded as if she completely agreed.

They both lasted about ten seconds before they both laughed at each other, with each other. They would be fine, they thought to themselves. It was something new, but it would be worth the try.

~SA~

For Draco, oddly enough, it took quite a bit extra time to find out. A few months, actually. He was returning from his classes early one day, when he heard soft giggling from the den. He did enjoy the smiling, and laughing from his mother that he heard as of late, so he was not worried. He came into the den, and his face went from smiles and curiosity, to shock… then rage. There, against one of the walls of the den, was none other than his mother… and Harry Bloody Potter. They were snogging, and Harry's hands were not in a place they should be! He twitched and then his wand was out, and he was too angry to see Harry twitch and get his wand out.

"POTTER!" Draco exclaimed, and he fired a spell at Harry, who blocked it with a downward slash of his wand. He broke his lips from a flushed, and blinking Narcissa before he retaliated with a series of non-lethal, subduing spells. Due to his rage, Draco was quickly bound and silenced, though he twitched and seethed with rage from the floor. It took that long for Narcissa to come out of her flushed state, only for her to come to her son and kneel softly, stroking his face and calming him. He twitched and silently growled a bit, but calmed down from a raging bull to an angry man.

"Oh Draco, we were going to tell you soon." Narcissa said, taking her wand out and gesturing to him. "If you yell, I am going to wash your lips out with soap, understand?" She asked, and Draco was glaring at Harry, but he nodded. She removed the silencing spell and he growled.

"I'll gut you for this, Potter! That is my mother you were snogging!" Draco said, and not yelling, but his voice was raised. He was twitching and twisting, doing his best to get out of the bindings to throttle and probably murder, Harry.

"You will do no such thing, Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa said, making the fighting blonde look at her, eyes latching onto hers. It was a testament to mothers everywhere, how saying the full name of their child _commanded_ attention. "I have been courting Harry for the past several months, and it is not going to stop anytime soon." SHe said, and he blinked and then whined.

"But mother… it's…. it's Potter!" Draco said, no longer a eighteen year old man, but an eight year old boy. "He… he isn't worthy of you, mother!" He said, huffing and pouting.

"I am well aware of who he is, dragon." Narcissa said, stroking his cheek, causing him to pout but remain silent. "I have chosen him, and he has accepted. We are adults, and while he is far younger than I, he has shown a maturity and interest in me that I have not received in many years." She said, smiling at Harry, then at her son. "Be happy for your mother, won't you?" She asked, and he frowned, like a petulant child, before snorting and nodding.

"Very well, Mother." Draco said, and she released him from the bindings. He got up, with all the dignity he could muster, and huffed. He looked at Harry and glowered. "Hurt my mother, Potter, and I will make my late Godfather's loathing for you seem like a flowered garden." He said, giving his mother a kiss to the cheek, and storming out.

"That went better than expected…" Harry said, breaking the silence and getting a soft swat to his arm from Narcissa.

"Hush, you! Let us try to be careful, hmm? I do not want my son angrier than he needs to be around us." Narcissa said, before giving Harry another kiss, getting a nod from him. She then took his arm and lead him to the kitchen, where they both enjoyed some tea and each others company.

~SA~

It was close to dusk when it happened, and both Harry and Narcissa had been surprised. They were another few months into their relationship, and it was a bit more public now. There were circles in their community that frowned upon it, some even insisting that Narcissa was using potions on the Potter-Black lord, but they didn't even bother giving it the time of day. There had been a hiccup with Molly, but it was quashed quickly after a family dinner with Narcissa included. The women were not exchanging correspondence, as if they had been doing so for years.

"You're a disgrace, Potter!" Came an almost belligerent yell from a man in the alley. He fired a spell at the couple, but it was deflected easily, and harmlessly, to the floor. The man blinked and tried again, only for it to be sent, once more, harmlessly into the floor. He then was on the defensive, as not Harry, but Draco was pushing him.

"No! Potter is mine!" Draco said, hissing, finally able to get out some of his not so secret anger. "If anyone is going to give him his due, it will be me!" He said, dueling with the man, face contorted in anger. "Going out with my mother, snogging her in public. Barbaric!" He didn't yell, but it was him just venting more to himself than anyone else. It wasn't a difficult duel, either, not with how honed in he was on the man. He had him bound and gagged, and just as he did the Aurors arrived. As he was studying law, he knew he was in the clear.

"Alright, what happened here?" Auror Shacklebolt said, having left the minister position as he just had too many headaches.

"This… cretin decided it would be a smart idea to attack my mother." Draco started, before snorting. "And Potter." He still said Harry's last name with slight disdain. "While their back was turned. It was lucky for Potter that I was behind them." He finished, and then smiled when he got a thankful kiss to his cheek from his mother.

"Lord Potter-Black?" Shacklebolt started, and Harry nodded softly.

"I was preoccupied with something Narcissa brought up, so I was unprepared for the attack. I am grateful for Draco's intervention." Harry said, and ignored the 'damn right you were!' from Draco, who got a slight slap upside his head for his little comment.

"Very well, thank you for your statement." Shacklebolt said, getting nods before Harry turned to Draco.

"Thank you, Draco." Harry started. "Would you perhaps like to join us for lunch? We are going to Senor Pueblo's." He said, and he inwardly smiled at the pleased look on Draco's face.

"Yes, I do believe that is suitable compensation." Draco said, before raising his noise in the air and heading in that direction. Narcissa and Harry smirked to themselves, before following the blonde. Both hear the mumbled. 'You're not so bad after all, Potter…'

* * *

AN: And that is all I got. I like to give the readers open ended endings sometimes, so they can go with it as they see it. Enjoy, read and review, please. Til next time!


	42. Snippet 47: Mirror, Mirror

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter.

AN: So, my friend sent me a link, and in that link was something that was so _**unacceptable**_ that I had to fix it in my own way. I will not link it, because FF took away the ability to click links, or copy/paste. I will, however, write it out.

_Sirius's death gets a lot sadder when you remember that over Christmas holidays, he gave Harry that mirror so they could talk. If Harry had just used the god damned thing, he would have seen Sirius was in no danger at the end of the year. _

_But it gets sadder when you remember that he gave Harry that mirror so they could talk throughout the year. He was like, "Here, Harry. Have this. Me and your dad used to use these to talk to each other a lot." And Harry's like, "thanks, Sirius!" And then goes off to school and never takes it out of his fucking trunk. _

_I can just imagine Sirius alone at Grimmauld Place, holding his mirror in his hands every day and thinking, "Maybe today he'll remember. Maybe today he'll pick it up and say hello."_

Yeah, you see that? That shit right there? **Unacceptable**. Fuck that noise. I am fixing it, even if it will never be canon. I am sure others have written things like this in the past, but this is me doing it. Here it goes.

* * *

Snippet #47: Mirror, Mirror.

Harry was in a rather sour mood, and it didn't help that he was in pain. He stroked his hand, the essence of Dittany soaking into his scar, and frowned. He had just come back from one of the torture sessions, masked as detention, courtesy of one Dolores Umbridge. He refused to call her professor, or madame or anything that would even hint at respect. He stared at the fire and sighed, putting some more dittany on his hand, wishing he could talk to someone. Anyone, really. Everyone was asleep, as he had gotten back well after curfew, because he 'deserved' the detention. He was about to go to bed when he realized something. He _could_ talk to someone.

Harry got up and as quickly, yet silently, as possible, went to his bunk, and then into his trunk. He got out the hand sized mirror and smiled, before taking it back down to the common room. He fidgeted softly and then cleared his throat, speaking softly, but loud enough to be heard.

"Sirius Black!" He said, smiling and waiting, hopefully.

~MM~

"Sirius Black!"

Sirius Black, wanted fugitive, and self-styled ladies man, snorted softly and blinked awake. He turned his head around from his place on the bed, and squinted his eyes. Who the hell was in his room?

"Sirius Black?"

He heard it again, and then his eyes shot open. He scrambled from bed, cursing when the sheets tangled in his legs, and dove for the dresser on the other side of the room. He grunted but picked up the mirror, grinning like a loon.

"Harry!" Sirius said, and the mirror activated, both males looking at each other.

"Sirius, oh, uh… were you asleep?" Harry asked, now feeling rather ashamed of himself. It was almost midnight, and Sirius looked disheveled, more than normal.

"Yeah, but who cares?" Sirius responded, sitting up properly and smiling, beaming, really. His godson used the mirror! Even if it was late, he could sleep later. "How are you, pup? I know I saw you last week, but… well, how are you!" He said, excited, and Harry really couldn't feel ashamed for long. Instead of going into a story of his detention, Harry decided to just talk with his godfather. He was thankful the next day was Saturday, because by the time the duo stopped talking, it was nearing dawn.

"Sweet Merlin, pup!" Sirius said when he felt the rays of the sun touch him softly. "We should be getting to sleep." The older male said, smiling. "I am glad you picked the mirror up, though… I love talking to you." Sirius said with a soft yawn, apologizing for it. Harry smiled and nodded.

"YEah, it was… I liked it. Maybe we can do it more often?" Harry asked, apprehensively, and Sirius nodded like an eager child.

"Of course! Anytime, Pup… and I mean _anytime._" Sirius said, making sure to emphasize that.

"Alright… yeah." Harry said, smiling again, then groaning. "Ugh, I should probably get to sleep, yeah… I got detention again this evening." He said, huffing.

"Oh-ho! For what, my dear godson?" Sirius asked, grinning. "Did you steal some knickers, perhaps steal a snog?" He asked, raising his eyebrows teasingly. Harry snickered softly, then sobered up, shaking his head.

"No… not, exactly." Harry said, then explained to Sirius why he had detentions, and through some coaxing, showed him the scar. Sirius frowned, but he didn't scold Harry or anything, he just told him to call him that night. Every night he had detention. Harry nodded, and after bidding his godfather a farewell, went to bed.

"KREACHER!" Sirius all but bellowed, and the elf appeared with a ~pop~ and a grumble. He was about to open his mouth when Sirius snapped at him.

"Shut up, Elf!" Sirius snarled, not in the mood to hear anything from the deranged being. "I am going to sleep. Right now, it is five in the morning. You are to wake me up no later than twelve thirty, do you understand?" He asked, glaring at the elf.

"Yes, Kreacher understands." The elf said, grumbling softly.

"You are to wake me up with civility, and make sure it is painless. I have important things to do." Sirius said, and then dismissed the elf. He fell asleep after twenty minutes or so, but only because of his exhaustion, his mind was awhirl with not so pleasant thoughts.

~MM~

"Dumbledore!" Came the agitated tone of Sirius Black, from the private floo of the headmaster.

"Ah, Sirius, my bo-" Albus started, but he was interrupted.

"Can I come through, or not?" Sirius snarled, his eyes alight with rage.

"Yes, of course… of course." Dumbledore said, flicking his wand to seal the chamber he was in. A few seconds later Sirius stepped through, in fine robes, his eyes still on fire.

"Were you aware, Albus." Sirius started, his tone biting. "That my godson has been getting tortured nightly?" He asked, fingers itching to snatch his wand and go on a toad hunt.

"Tortured, my dear boy?" Dumbledore said, tilting his head lightly. "The lessons from Severus might not be… ideal, but I am sure it is far from torture." He said, and then frowned at Sirius' growl.

"We'll get to that later." Sirius said, and then to facilitate things, gave the headmaster a vial of his memory of the morning's conversation. Dumbledore frowned but took the vial, excusing himself as his pensieve was in his office. Sirius nodded and sat, waiting with a snarl and flexing his fingers to keep himself occupied.

Dumbledore went to his office, and was surprised to see Severus there. He raised an eyebrow but shrugged, and went over to where he kept his ancient pensieve.

"Viewing old memories again, headmaster?" Severus said, his tone silky and smooth as always.

"Not exactly, Severus… join me, perhaps?" Dumbledore said, figuring it would be good for his most trusted friend to see what Sirius had been talking about. Severus shrugged softly, but nodded, it was a Saturday, he didn't have anything terribly important to do this week. Dumbledore poured the memory into the stone bowl and then both he and Severus dipped into it.

It was a few minutes before the emerged, and the looks on their faces were different. Severus was pensive, with quiet contemplation etched on his features, and Dumbledore… his expression was frightening. His face was contorted in rage, his wand hand flexing softly as he registered just what he had seen.

"Where is Black now, Headmaster?" Severus asked, and he got a gesture to indicate his room. Severus nodded and when he left the sight of the headmaster, he shuddered. The power coming off of the man! HE would be surprised if Umbridge made it as more than a stain on the wall of her class. He entered the room and was subject to a glare from Sirius.

"Before we start with the pleasantries we usually divulge in, I wish to say my peace." Severus started, and Sirius glared for a moment before nodding sharply.

"I wish to… apologize for the caustic attitude I have shown you." Severus said, and Sirius looked surprised. He got a scoff from Severus before the man continued. "I will not greet you with hugs and kisses, Black, but I shall refrain from spouting vitriol at you." Severus said, and Sirius nodded, in acceptance.

"Thank you, Snape." Sirius said, before getting up and fixing himself. "I trust Albus is… going to take care of things?" Sirius said, and he saw Severus shudder, before nodding.

"Yes, Black… of that you can be sure." Severus said, before Sirius got up and left. He would find out tonight, and as much as he wanted to stick around, he did not want to get sent back to Azkaban, or kissed. It wouldn't be good for his pup.

Severus sighed and went back to the headmaster's office, blinking when he saw the man was absent. Where… oh no, the door was wide open. Everyone was… in the great hall for lunch. Merlin, this could be bad.

~MM~

"Detention, Potter, for being late to lunch!" Prof. Umbridge said, and Harry flinched softly, before nodding sharply. Umbridge smirked and when she got to the head table, took a seat. The four house tables were then spread apart, to their closest walls, making the students cry out in alarm. Then a dueling platform raised in the middle, just as the doors slammed open.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge!" Came the rage furious rage filled voice of one Albus Dumbledore as he entered the hall. His robes billowing in a way that showed the power that he possessed. "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore challenge you! I challenge you to a duel of honor, in the claims that you have _none!_" He said, stepping up to the platform with his wand out, his hard blue eyes boring into her frightened brown ones. "Do you accept?" He finished, barely keeping a snarl from his lips.

"On… on what grounds do you dispute my honor, Headmaster?" Dolores managed to stammer out from her lips. She leaned further back at his hardened glare.

"On the grounds that you torture students, disparage their learning, for your own twisted enjoyment." Dumbledore said, his tone no longer roiling, but it held a calm rage… and that was even worse.

"Who told you such lies? Was it Potter?" Dolores said, glaring, and then she yelped when she was tugged to the platform by magic, Dumbledore's wand still at his side.

"It seems the castle answered my question for you, Dolores. Prepare yourself." Dumbledore said, wand at the ready, muscles tense and prepared. Dolores, for her part, did what she could to reel in her fear. The filthy half breed Flitwick was a master dueler, but this was Dumbledore… and he had power (that she could now literally see as a visible aura), and it was going to be directed at her.

"Standard dueling rules!" Flitwick said, coming up to the platform, McGonagall and Severus (Who just arrived), putting up dueling shields. "Nothing dark, or lethal. As it is a duel of honor, whoever fails will lose the honor of their name, and whatever rank they may possess to the victor." Flitwick said, and both duelers nodded, Dolores straightening herself out. If she… could outlast the much older man, she had a chance. She'd be chief Witch, Headmistress, and Supreme Mugwump!

"On my mark!" Flitwick started, and then he stepped back. "Duel!" He lowered his wand, a shower of sparks indicating the start.

Dolores barely managed to avoid the first spell, hair on end as it sizzled past her at remarkable speeds. She turned back just in time to toss up the strongest shield she could, staggering back when it was shattered like glass to a rock. She was immediately, if not more so than she had been, on the defensive as Dumbledore fired spell after spell at her. He was usually more in control, and had he had his normal persona about him, the duel would already be over, but he was in no mood for that.

The spells were powerful, they came fast, and Dolores was getting more and more used to the idea of crawling into a hole and never leaving. The fury in this man's eyes, just because she taught Potter a lesson, it was nearly excrement inducing. She yelped when she felt her feet unable to move, and looked down to see the platform swallowing her from below. She screamed when her wand was wrenched from her grip, and then a burst of light, as thick as she was, slammed into her. Only the dueling shields saved her from injury, but she was out cold before she even hit them.

"Victory to Dumbledore!" Filius exclaimed, and then he continued. "He is now Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and Senior Undersecretary, as per the laws of the honor duel." He finished, and Dumbledore sighed before his face dropped. He looked ashamed, not at Her dropped from, but at his own acts. He ran a hand over his face, after taking his glasses off, the platform sinking into the floor, until his feet touched the stone.

"I… wish to apologize to you, my children." Dumbledore said, his voice tired, sorrowful. "I let my anger get the better of me, and you had to see me in such a state." HE said, looking up, soft tears in his eyes. "I hope never to show that again, and that it does not keep you from… from seeing me as I have always been to you my students: Kind and welcoming." He finished, before nodding to Flitwick, and leaving.

The students, for the most part, held in their awe, but it was difficult. Not only had they witness a duel with Dumbledore as an occupant, it was him defending them from their terrible Defense professor. There were those that were fearful of him, now understanding why he was the only one the dark lord had ever feared.

There were those that recovered quickly, and the cheering started. They were done with the professor, and her terrible mannerisms, and everything about her. Dumbledore heard the jubilation, and the subsequent cheering of 'Dum-ble-dore!' from the great hall, and through his personal sorrow at his terrible display of control, he smiled. He would have to be better, for his children.

~MM~

Furious Fudge, that was what they were calling the minister when he laid into Dolores in the middle of the ministry atrium. The humiliated witch had been brought there by Dumbledore, and Fudge had been informed of everything. He had grown pale at each new declaration, and when he heard she had used a blood quill to torture students? That was when he had lost his mind to his own anger. He had berated her in the middle of the atrium, and then had her taken away (screaming at him) by the aurors. He had then mumbled out some kind of apology to Dumbledore, who then forfeited his titles, except that of headmaster and Supreme Mugwump, to the minister. He would be paying much, much more attention to his students from now on.

~MM~

"Potter. Get in and close the door." Snape said, as it was time for the now bi-weekly Occlumency lessons. He turned to the slightly agitated boy and his eyes narrowed, before he schooled his own features. "The headmaster insists we continue these lessons… and I will do as he asks." The dour man said, and Harry reluctantly nodded. "However… before we begin, I would like to apologize." He said, and Harry blinked a few times, dumbly, before speaking.

"Sir?" Harry said, and it almost made Severus wince at how _timid_ he sounded.

"Yes, Potter… apologize." Severus said, before taking a deep breath. "I have been less than… kind to you these past years, even worse the past few weeks of lessons." He said, and Harry didn't say anything, but Severus had enough time around children Harry's age to see the unsaid 'Tell me something I don't know.' It was subtle, with Harry, but he caught it.

"I will not say from here on out we shall be… friendly, but I shall be civil with you." Severus continued, and Harry nodded. "The first act of my… olive branch, so to speak, is teaching you _proper_ Occlumency." He said, and then took out a book. He handed it to Harry, and said boy looked down to read it's cover: 'Occlumency: Your mind belongs to you.'

"The dark lord has had decades to perfect his attacks, his abilities… to believe you could master such a finely tuned art is an insult to your intelligence." Severus said, slipping behind his desk. "I want you to go back to your tower, spend the next lessons we are to meet reading instead of coming to my office. Follow the instructions in that book, and you will feel the presence of the Dark Lord lessen. It will not leave you, but you will be able to block his more… subtle probes." He said, and then looking at the dumbstruck boy he glowered. "Go! Before I change my mind, Potter!" He hissed out, and Harry yelped softly before leaving, thanking the man as he did so.

"I do this for you… Lily. For your son… for our world." Severus said to no-one, but he could have sworn he felt a brush of a hand to his cheek as his eyes closed.

~MM~

The days turned to weeks, and the weeks to months and soon it was time for O.W.L.'s. Hermione had been a wreck, but after some shoulder and neck massages from her new boyfriend, Neville, she calmed down. He seemed to be able to get her to relax, not with heavy snogs, or anything over the top… just with being himself and reminding her that she needed sleep from time to time. They were not the perfect couple, but really, who was? It also have Harry and Ron time to relax themselves, though Harry did kind of get on Ron's ass to do a bit of studying, just not as heavily as Hermione would have.

The written parts of the exams were harder for Harry and Ron, as opposed to the practicals which were just… good to do. It let them exert their magic, show off what they had learned from an _actual_ professor. Dumbledore was amazing, and that was understating him completely. The only issue had been during his History O.W.L. He had been writing about the fourth goblin war, when he was attacked mentally by Voldemort. As it was a direct attack, it went through his still developing shields like tissue paper. He screamed, so loud it startled the visiting instructor, and he dropped to the floor. His scar was bleeding, it hurt so much, but that didn't matter to Harry. No, what mattered was that Sirius was being tortured. Sirius was tied to a chair, screaming in agony as the cruciatus was put upon him by Bellatrix, and Voldemort.

He passed out, he knew that, for how long that wasn't sure. He woke being levitated to the hospital wing, and his eyes flew open. He flicked his wand and dropped the levitation charm, and broke out into a run away from the hospital wing, on his way to the common room. He yelled the password to the fat lady, and she screamed and ducked from the portrait, opening it in the process. He raced up the stairs, taking three at a time, and flung his trunk open.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Harry yelled at the mirror, and not five seconds later, his godfathers worried, clean face came into view.

"Bloody hell, what's wrong, Harry?!" Sirius asked, seeing the fearful, teary eyes of his godson.

"Oh…. oh good Merlin… you're alright." Harry said, dropping to his knees, holding in a soft sob. His godfather wasn't being brutally maimed. He sniffed softly, and then held the mirror to his chest just as Dumbledore burst into the room, having heard about what happened. He glanced behind him, seeing Snape behind Dumbledore.

"He… he sent me a vision. He was… he was torturing Sirius. I had… I had to be sure." Harry said, sniffing and showing the mirror, with the very worried godfather.

"You know what? Screw this! KREACHER!" Sirius said, and with a muffled conversation, and the mirror going out, Sirius appeared next to Harry with the agitated, old elf. Harry clung to his godfather, and sobbed his stressed little heart out.

Dumbledore nodded, and then sealed the room, allowing the two distraught males to console each other. Soon, Harry was just breathing softly, holding tightly still, but Dumbledore spoke softly, kneeling next to them.

"Where, my boy? So that we might know… so that we can end this before it goes too far." Dumbledore asked, and Harry shuddered, before speaking himself.

"I… I am not sure. There were glass orbs everywhere, It was where Mr. Weasley got attacked." Harry said, and Dumbledore frowned, before nodding and standing.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, getting up and letting out a soft sigh. "Severus, I have things to attend to. Should my fate be that I do not return, you have my orders to go to the next step." He said, and Severus nodded stiffly, somberly.

"Very well… Albus." Severus said, before Dumbledore called Fawkes and they were both gone in a flash of brilliant flame. Severus hoped that Dumbledore returned, for their worlds sake.

~MM~

"Show yourself, Tom!" Came the bellowing voice of Dumbledore, having arrived right in the middle of the ministry. His aura was projecting, his power at it's very pinnacle. The atrium of the ministry was emptied in a scant few minutes, and it didn't take much longer for Tom to show himself with a snarl. He then paused at the fury rolling off of the man, his wand up like a striking cobra, firing off the first of what would be a symphony of magic that day.

The few that were courageous enough to stick around watched in unadulterated awe as the two traded spells, as they fought a battle so monumental that it shook the very ministry. Flashes of green, red, gold and even black, filtered the halls as they dueled each other to the very end. It was a fight of legends, a fight that would be heard and spoken of for generations to come. In the end, however, there could only be one victor. Only one to stand triumphantly over the body of the other.

For the benefit of the wizarding world, that one was Dumbledore. Using an very old, very _dark_ spell, he bound what remained of the dark lord's soul to a piece of marble, and banished it through the Veil of Death. He was exhausted, but he was alive… and that was what mattered. The world was safe again, and he was alright with that. He asked his companion to take him to the hospital wing, and was not surprised when Poppy immediately had him on a bed.

"Ah, thank you, Poppy… I am surrendering to your tender mercies." Dumbledore said, before a potion was put to his lips in which he drank it obediently.

"What did you get yourself into, Albus?" The mediwitch asked exasperated.

"Nothing of merit to note, my dear Poppy. Hmm… dreamless sleep? Marvelous." Dumbledore said, before he slipped into the peaceful embrace of Morpheus. Poppy huffed and got to work, healing the various wounds, and countering the vicious curses littered upon his form. She was glad he was such a strong wizard, as his core was already refilling to aid in her healing techniques. She snarled when the door flew open, and was about to berate the intruder, when she saw it was Severus along with several Aurors, Madam Bones, and the minister himself.

"He is asleep, and I am healing him. You have at least twelve hours before he wakes." Poppy said, and then Severus smirked and mumbled to himself.

"The power the dark lord knows not, indeed… Albus." Severus said, and he could swear Dumbledore's lips twitched into a soft smile.

* * *

AN: And that's it, I do hope someone enjoys it. Read, and review, please. Til next time!


	43. Snippet 48: Gentle Giant

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

AN: Just my latest idea. I do not do accents, I tried it a few times… it's terrible. Just… imagine the accent. Here we go.

* * *

Snippet #48: Gentle Giant.

If there was one thing his dad had instilled into him when he was younger, was that never let your enemies know what you were truly capable of. His father had been a damned powerful wizard, but to everyone around him he was just your average ministry worker. Hagrid smiled as he looked at the last picture his dad and mum took together, with his dad hugging her middle as she sat down. A young Rubeus Hagrid held in her arms. Hagrid put the picture down and then looked at the magical calendar that Dumbledore (great man, Dumbledore), put in his hut. It was July thirty first, and on this particular July it would be young Jasmine's fifth birthday! Why, that was such a good birthday.

It was decided, he would go to see her, introduce himself. Yes, he would do that… do that right now! He got up and stretched, patting his large dog, Fang, on the head before getting his large coat and putting it on. He took a step outside and inhaled the warm, Scotland summer air. He then made his way towards the gates, and after stepping past the ward line he turned on his heel with a rather loud ~crack~, vanishing as he did so.

~GG~

Hagrid stumbled only a bit when he arrived, he forgot how disorientating apparition was. Sure, for the most part you needed a wand for it, but living around Hogwarts? With so much magic saturating every part of his body? Yeah, no need for that. Oh, he wasn't an amazing wandless spell caster, but some very, very simple things he could do. Once again, best to keep his talents to himself, just in case. He wrinkled his nose at the normal looking surroundings that were Privet Drive, and then shook his head. He started walking down the Drive, all twelve foot four, and several hundred pounds of him.

It was rather gloomy, in the neighborhood, and the grey clouds and smell of rain in the distance promised quite a torrent later. Hagrid was alright with that, nothing like staying inside and enjoying a nice mug of cocoa. He came to Number Four and grinned softly, he'd always remember this address. He stood a little back from the door, and then gently (especially for his size), knocked on the door. It took a minute or so, with some yelling on the inside that he couldn't hear, before the door opened. He looked down, and though he noticed immediately who it was, he almost wished he had been wrong.

Standing in the doorway, timidly and looking way up at him, was Jasmine Potter. She was small, too small even for a girl of five. She was in a dress that seemed to be made out of an overly large tee shirt, and even then it was hemmed too short.

"Can I help you, Sir?" Jasmine said, her voice timid, wavering softly in apprehension.

"Yes, you can, Jasmine." Hagrid said, and her eyes went wide. "I knew your parents, I was coming here to wish you a Happy Birthday." He said, smiling and she blinked before they both heard a shout.

"GIRL! Who is it!?" Bellowed a rather angry voice, and Jasmine whimpered and closed the door, but not before turning and showing Hagrid the bruises on her neck, and just under her chin at her quick movement. The door opened a few moments later, showing the man who had yelled. He was about to yell again when he balked at the size of the man in front of him.

"Can… Can I help you?" Vernon Dursley said, and then whimpered at the glare and growl coming from the man.

"Yes, you can, Dursley." Hagrid snarled. "First, you can help me by letting me in, before I decide I want to crush your door for firewood." He said, cracking the knuckles on one of his pumpkin sized fists.

"Of course! Come right on in!" Vernon said, stepping aside, then back as the man came in with a bit of maneuvering. "Come, have a seat. My chair is… it's rather comfy." He said, leading the man down the hall until he raised his head in the taller ceilings of the living room. Vernon turned to look at the man, and then yelped when he was picked up like he did not weigh twenty five stones.

"Care to explain to me, Dursley, why young Jasmine was whimpering when you yelled at her?" Hagrid demanded, bringing the frightened man closer. "And why she has bruises on her neck?" He hissed, his black eyes bored into the corpulent man's soul.

"Have… have to keep the girl in line. Menace, little terror." Vernon said with a gulp. "Terrorizes my Dudley, she does, and everyone else in the neighborhood!" He near shouted, then whimpered as he got a low growl.

"I don't like liars, Dursley." Hagrid said, before dropping him to the ground. "Call her in here, politely!" He said, adding it at the end as Vernon had been about to scream.

"Girl, get in here!" Vernon called, barely a yell, but it was loud enough. Hagrid heard a door open, and then a shuffling of some feet before Jasmine came into the livingroom.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Jasmine said, eyes downcast, shuffling softly in her spot.

"Jasmine?" Said Hagrid, his voice soft, so gentle and soothing. Vernon had _never_ used a tone like this. It was… it was new to her, and not something she could say she would ever not want to here. She looked up, her green eyes sparkling in curiosity. "My name's Hagrid, I knew your mum and dad." He said, smiling softly, and even through his huge beard, she could see it.

"Really?" Jasmine asked, and he nodded softly. "What… were they like?" SHe asked, and he sat in the large chair provided to him, using a bit of wandless magic to reinforce it, like Dumbledore (great man, Dumbledore), had taught him.

"Why don't you sit on my knee, and i'll tell you all about them." Hagrid said, and Jasmine glanced to Vernon. "Your uncle said it would be fine, right, Vernon?" Hagrid said, looking at Vernon, _daring_ him to say otherwise.

"Of course! I was… um, going to take Dudley out for ice cream anyway. Yes… ice cream." Vernon said, getting up. "DUDLEY!" He screamed, going upstairs as Hagrid started to regale Jasmine with tales of her parents and the friends they had in their youth.

~GG~

"Now, you listen here, Dursley." Hagrid started, hours later as he was about to get back to Hogwarts. "I am going to be visiting… a lot. I like Jasmine, just as kind and gentle as her mum, and just as smart.: He said, grinning. "And with a little streak like her dad." He chuckled and then glared at Vernon. "I'm never going to say when i'll be coming, so just keep that in mind." He said, and before he left, he glanced sideways. "I ever find out you hurt her again… I will make sure you learn just what it's like to feel like a bug under your foot." He finished, before he stepped into the backyard and disappeared with a ~crack~.

Hagrid landed in Hogsmeade, and made his way to the gates, grumbling about idiot muggles. He pushed against the gate, seeing it was locked and rolled his eyes.

"Hogwarts is closed, Hagrid. You'll have to wait til tomorrow." Said the caretaker, Mr. Filch, a grin on his face. "Sorry." He said, not sorry at all.

"Merlin's beard, Argus. What part of 'keeper of the keys', don't you get?" Hagrid said, before taking out his large bundle of keys, and easily opening the magical gate. He slipped in and locked it behind him, huffing. "Don't know why you even bother sometimes…" He said, before striding towards his hut, leaving a grumbling Filch behind him.

Hagrid entered his hut to see his faithful, if a bit cowardly hound, Fang with his head on Dumbledore's knee, enjoying a good pet.

"Ah, Hagrid my boy! I was wondering where you went off to." DUmbledore said, and Hagrid smiled widely.

"I was just out, sir, that's all." Hagrid said, and Dumbledore nodded slightly, he was his own man after all.

"I trust you had a wonderful day?" Dumbledore asked, and Hagrid nodded, taking a seat with a soft sigh.

"That I did, headmaster. Went to see an old friend, I hope my duties weren't missed." Hagrid said, and Dumbledore waved a hand.

"Not at all, Hagrid, not at all. Perhaps leave a note next time? I would not wish to be fearful of your absence again." The older man said, and Hagrid nodded.

"Of course, headmaster, i'll do that next time." The larger man said, and Dumbledore smiled. They then went into a small conversation about nothing terribly interesting to the average man or woman. Dumbledore then bid Hagrid a good night, and went to the castle to retire. Hagrid himself went to sleep shortly after, thinking about the sweet girl that Jasmine was, she'd made a damned fine witch, he knew it.

~GG~

Hagrid visited Jasmine at the very least, once a month, sometimes as much as five times. Never on the same day, and always with a smile on his face and a small gift for the young girl. She was like a niece to him, and he was brought to tears the first time she screamed 'Uncle Hagrid!' in joy at his arrival. The visits were always a delight, and at the age of eight Hagrid told her of her heritage, having known she had been too young, and too conditioned by the Dursley's to think otherwise. She had been skeptical at first, but was quickly showed how wrong she was with a bit of wandless magic from her giant friend.

Hagrid was going to set up a nice, big celebration for Jasmine's eleventh birthday, but first he had to make sure Dursley understood to be out of the house. Jasmine couldn't exactly leave the house to go to a friends, she had very little of those, but she had her largest one, and she was fine with that. Through some of his saved money Hagrid hired a man to find out what Dursley did, not like he could just ask the rather obese man. He found himself, in a rather well tailored building, in his own well tailored suit. He knew his normal attire would attract unwanted attention, besides the suit looked good on him.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Marigold, front secretary of Grunnings Drills, asked. Hagrid smiled, looking down at her, kind face and eyes letting her know the man meant no harm.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Vernon, he's an old friend he is, and I want to surprise the bloke." Hagrid said, smiling still. "I want to ask him what to get his Dudley for his birthday, I know it's coming up." He said, and Marigold smiled, nodding and winking.

"Of course, sir, of course. Third floor, sir." She said, and he thanked her, heading up the stairs. He didn't trust a non-magical lift to hold his weight. He got to the right floor, and found the right room, walking in like he owned the place. A quick silencing rune stopped anyone from hearing the almost girlish squeal from the short, fat man.

"I just wanted to let you know, Dursley, that I will be having a little party for Jasmine. You only turn eleven once, you know." Hagrid said, and Vernon, having long since realized that this man could do so much to his family, nodded.

"Right, right. We'll be out for… the day?" Vernon asked, and at the raised brow of the man he cleared his throat. "Ah, until… Saturday?" He asked, already starting to sweat.

"That's mighty generous of you, Dursley." Hagrid said, and then nodded, leaving with a smile and a deep laugh as he opened the door. "You're a riot, Vernon, so good to see you again." He said, and then closed the door, not hearing the sigh of relief from the scared man.

~GG~

"Happy Birthday, Jasmine!" Came the cry of not just Hagrid, but a few adults and some kids that Jasmine had never seen before. She was overwhelmed, but oh it was the good kind. The Dursley house had been expanded by magic, allowing it to fit the people now inside. The guests included the Weasleys, all nine of them as the eldest had been in town and school was out for the rest. The Lovegoods, all three who marvelled at the muggle world. Minerva McGonagall, who had been surprised at the invitation along with her colleague Filius Flitwick. The last guest was someone Hagrid had spent a few months searching for, one Remus Lupin. Jasmine was very excited to meet him, as he had been very close friends with her parents.

Hagrid had thought about inviting Dumbledore (Great man, Dumbledore), but he knew the older male was far too busy to attend a child's party. Minerva and Filius had the summer off, so they didn't mind, but they advised against inviting Severus as they were sure he would have not enjoyed dealing with children after a whole year of doing so.

The party was a rather grand event, and McGonagall personally delivered Jasmine's letter, much to the exuberance of the child in question. They spent most of the day enjoying stories, food, and laughter. The time came for gifts, and Jasmine was once again overwhelmed by just how much people cared, even if she had only just met them. The clothing, hand knitted by Molly Weasley, had a magical warmth to it that was just absolutely amazing to hold onto. Minerva, Filius, Remus and Hagrid all pitched in and got her a book filled with photos of her parents, as well as handwritten letters from the late parents of Jasmine.

There were very few dry eyes in the house, but they were all good tears to have. Towards the end of the night, Hagrid pulled Minerva and Remus to the side, needing to discuss something rather odd with them.

"What is it, Hagrid?" Minerva asked, confused and a little concerned on the awfully calm look on the gentle giant's face.

"A little privacy spell, if you please, first." Hagrid said, and Remus was quick to oblige. "Thank you." He said, getting a nod from the man. He then glanced at the kids, and then back at the two adults.

"You both know how I am with the beasties, right?" Hagrid asked, getting a nod from both adults. "Well, aside from Errol, there are no beasties in the house… even though there is one that came with young Ronald." He said, and Minerva frowned, thinking.

"What did Ronald bring, Hagrid?" Remus asked, thinking as well.

"A fat, brown rat." Hagrid answered. "He doesn't smell like a rat, not like a normal one, or a magical one." He said, and then Remus frowned, before tapping his nose with his wand, and taking in a _deep_ breath. He then blinked and hissed softly.

"Peter…" Remus said, and Minerva blinked.

"That's not possible… He died… Black killed him." Minerva said, and Remus sat up straight.

"No… my mate would never have done that." Remus replied. "But you know they would have never listened to me." He said, and then cleared his throat. "We have to take care of this… delicately, Hagrid, Minerva." He said, and got dual nods. "Go home with the Weasley's, Minerva, they know me… sure, but they trust you more. You teach their kids, after all, and you'd know an animagus if you saw one." He said, a small, albeit a little cruel, smirk on his lips.

"Yes… I will take care of it. But, let us return the festivities first. No need to make anyone suspicious." Minerva said, getting nods before the spell was taken down, and they went back to the party.

The night ended with cake, some thanks, and a few tight hugs from a very happy Jasmine. Hagrid would be staying until Saturday, and would be back the next week to pick her up for a trip to get her supplies. Minerva would also be telling Dumbledore that Hagrid would be doing this, he had wanted to send him anyway, so it would be alright.

~GG~

It had all been very hush, hush, but Peter had been caught, rather quickly as well. Minerva didn't even waste time in telling Molly and Arthur about him, and they were eager to get the man out of their house. They trusted Minerva, and if she trusted Remus, then that was more than alright with them. Ron was told that Scabbers had met an unfortunate end with an owl whilst out at night, and he had been rather upset for a few days. He then remembered, that while Scabbers had been a rather faithful pet, he had also been boring and exceedingly useless.

He would be going to Hogwarts without a pet, but that wasn't terrible, really. Without a pet, he'd not be distracted from schoolwork, at least that's what Percy said. Then again, Percy was all about his schoolwork and the like, he was to be a Prefect after all. As they were instrumental in the capture of a rogue death eater, the Weasley's were given a rather substantial sum of galleons. Arthur had wanted to share it with Minerva and Remus, but they refused. Minerva as she was a servant of the children's wellbeing, so she was just doing her duty, and Remus as he said getting his mate back was more than compensation.

The Weasley's were not the type to show off their wealth, so no-one would really know about it, and that was fine with them. It was enough to get their family some decent robes, a new wand for Ron and a joint pet (an Owl), for him and Ginny. They would use it to keep in touch, and after all, Errol needed to retire anyway. They would also use it to keep in touch with Jasmine before school, they didn't want her brilliant snowy owl to get tired after all.

The Weasley's and the Lovegoods even went with Hagrid and Jasmine to get their supplies, making it a nice fun day. Tom at the Leaky Cauldron, was more than happy to get a nice party sized room for them after the day's' events, and to make them anything they had desired. Hagrid promised to write to Jasmine, to let her know when he would be by again, and she was eager to receive letters from her giant friend. Hagrid was smiling when he came into the castle that evening, in such a good mood.

"Ah, Hagrid my boy, we were just talking about you." Dumbledore said from the head table, and Hagrid came over to sit, smiling still.

"Just coming back from taking young Jasmine to get her things in the alley." Hagrid said, and Dumbledore smiled. That was good, no doubt Hagrid had endeared the girl to the light side, to his side.

"Excellent, I trust everything went well? No… mishaps with the Dursley's?" Dumbledore asked, and Hagrid waved it off with a shake of his head.

"Not at all, Headmaster, they knew better than to get between me and Jasmine. They've known for years." Hagrid said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What do you mean, my boy?" The older man asked, and Hagrid tilted his head.

"Well, I first started going to see Jasmine when she was five, headmaster." Hagrid said, and inside Dumbledore started to roil in anger. "I wanted to see her, you know. Little tyke needed a good birthday hello, and I've been doing it ever since." He said, smiling. "Why, we had a nice, big party for her eleventh, you know! Only turn eleven once!" He said, chuckling softly, not noticing the rising anger from the man.

"I see… well, make sure it does not happen again, Hagrid." Dumbledore said, making said giant blink. "She did not need to know of her fame, of her place in the society. Much too large of a burden for a girl of her age." He sighed softly, his disappointed tone not affecting Hagrid any longer. "I forbid you from seeing her again, Hagrid. It's for the… greater good." He said, and gave Hagrid a smile, not prepared for the closed off, almost furious look in the larger man's eyes.

"I see, Albus." Hagrid said, standing up and snorting just a bit. "I should go feed Fang, have a good evening, professors." The man said, before he left, Minerva turning sharply.

"Albus! Truly, forbidding him from seeing the girl? She has taken to him as an uncle, far more trusting and loving than her _muggle_ relatives." Minerva said, hissing and glaring.

"The same goes for you, Minerva! She must understand that she is to be a normal student, nothing more!" Dumbledore said, and surprisingly it was Severus who scoffed.

"Yes, Albus, forbid Minerva from seeing the girl. That will be excellent in _class_." Severus drawled, getting a snort from Flitwick, and a twitch from Minerva. "Perhaps we should just… forbid the girl from attending Hogwarts all together, I am sure that will go so well with all parties involved, we can put a story in the papers." The dour man said, sarcasm so thick they could slather it on their morning meal. He got up with a wipe to his mouth, leaving without a word and a soft billow to his cloak.

"I will not be spoken to in such a manner! You will do as I say, and that is final." Dumbledore said, before getting up and leaving the hall, grumbling about ungrateful staff. The remaining staff glanced at each other, and made a silent vow to make sure to keep that girl happy… and away from the headmaster's less than stellar attitude.

That night Jasmine received a letter from Hagrid, letting her know that the last few weeks of August he would be absent, but not to tell her relatives. He would be there to pick her up, though, he promised her that. He just had loads of work to do before the school year, he was the groundskeeper after all. Jasmine understood, and though she would miss him, she knew she would see him soon, and be able to see him any day she wanted once at Hogwarts.

~GG~

As he was a large, fat, and stupid man, Vernon Dursley started to get some confidence once he did not see the giant freak that was usually over at least twice a week. He was about to get up, and go lay into the girl, maybe have her do some chores with some fresh swatches across her back when the living room expanded a bit, and then he whimpered and sat down. Hagrid just… appeared in the middle of the room, looking at Vernon with a raised eyebrow at his slightly fearful state.

"What? As if I would let you take Jasmine to her train." Hagrid said, scoffing and then reaching up and knocking on the ceiling, enjoying the squeal of excitement, and then the movement all around Jasmine's room. Not two minutes later she was coming down, her trunk hovering behind her after she had activated the rune to make to so. Hagrid had put it on her trunk, another thing the headmaster had taught him years ago, for when things were even too heavy for Hagrid.

"All ready to go, Jazzy?" Hagrid said, and Jasmine smiled before giving her chosen uncle a hug. He returned it and patted her on the back, before she nodded. "Remember what I told you about apparition, right?" He asked, and she nodded, taking a deep breath and holding onto him. With that he took her close, her trunk tightly clenched in her fingers, and they were both gone with a ~crack~, leaving the living room to it's normal size, and making Vernon second guess ever laying a hand on her again.

~GG~

The scarlet engine was brilliant as it was old and magical, and Jasmine sighed and looked at it with undisguised awe. She gave Hagrid a smile and he nodded, watching her run off to see the Weasley's, as well as the Lovegoods and other new families of friends she would hopefully make in the future. As Hagrid watched her, he was approached from the side by Madam Amelia Bones, of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Rubeus Hagrid?" Amelia asked, and he gave her a 'really?', look before giving her a smile.

"Yes, Madam Bones?" Hagrid said, and she smiles softly, before gesturing for him to bend down. He did so and she whispered to him.

"Upon your leisure, you are hereby given permission to let Ms. Potter know her godfather will be taking care of her the next summer. He has been cleared of all charges, and is currently recovering in a secret facility." Amelia said, a smile on her face, and he grinned himself.

"Well, isn't that peachy!" Hagrid said, giving the surprised woman a hug, smiling when she returned it.

"Yes, yes it is indeed." Amelia said, before she broke apart and cleared her throat. "Ah, it seems that my Susan is getting to know Jasmine." She said, causing Hagrid to watch the two girls yammering on about… something, along with the youngest Weasley and Luna.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Madam Bones, I will make sure Jasmine knows." Hagrid said, and Amelia nodded. After a bit more pleasant conversation, Jasmine gave Hagrid a hug, and went onto the train. He promised he'd see her when she got there, and then he said a goodbye to the children and was on his way back to prepare. When he got to the great hall, he saw Dumbledore having a small argument with Minerva.

"I am telling you, Albus, I do not know where he went! I am not the man's keeper." Minerva said, exasperated, and then she glanced to the side. "Ah, there he is, ask him yourself!" She said, and then Dumbledore turned.

"Where have you been, Hagrid? We have loads of work to do." Dumbledore said, frowning, and Hagrid shrugged.

"I went to take care of something important, and we got plenty of time, Headmaster." Hagrid said, and Dumbledore frowned again.

"Were you off seeing Miss. Potter again, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked, and at the end of his question Hagrid was right next to him.

"And if I was, headmaster?" Hagrid responded with a question of his own.

"I strictly forbade you, Hagrid." Dumbledore said, and then actually stepped back at the hard stare from the normally gentle man.

"I am a grown man, Albus Dumbledore." Hagrid said, leaning down and growling softly. "I can do as I please." He said, and while Dumbledore wanted to retaliate with how much Hagrid owed him, he also knew that he owed Hagrid quite a bit himself.

"Yes… of course, of course." Dumbledore said, smiling with his grandfatherly tone, not fooling Hagrid in the slightest. "You understand I am just looking after the girl, of course." He said, patting the man's side. "I suppose you may see her, it is of no harm, after all." He finished, before leaving to do whatever it was he did to prepare for the students. Hagrid glared at him, and after giving Minerva a nod, went off to his home. He would be watching the man, oh yes, he was not about to let his girl get manipulated, not again.

* * *

AN: And that is as far as I can take it, for whatever reason I can think of no more. I hope it can be enjoyed, til next time.


	44. Snippet 49: An Altered Ritual

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

AN: A little bit of writer's block held me back, but I think this might be a good change of pace. Kinda? I dunno. It might get a bit citrusy at times, but I will not go into lemon territory, I will leave that to the imagination. **Liberties, for the love of whatever deity you may worship, or for the love of science. I TAKE FUCKING LIBERTIES.** Enjoy if you can.

* * *

Snippet #49: An Altered Ritual

"_B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe." _\- Borrowed from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

Harry looked on, not even wincing in pain when his arm was cut into, only flinching softly. His words, unknowingly to him at the time, forever altering the potion.

"Take it… it's yours, Tom." He said, more of an utterance to himself than anything, but magic responded. He was just so tired, he wanted it to just be over with. He watched, through exhausted eyes, as the small bundle was dumped into the water, and instead of bubbling and frothing in a blood red, it was a brilliant blue, and had a slight glow to it. Pettigrew whimpered, wondering how angry his master would be with him, he also whimpered in pain as his arm still bled.

The cauldron melted, as well as several wisps from different directions hitting it in the dark, until it all formed into a ball and then that ball shifted into the nude form of Lord Voldemort. He was not as pale as he had been when last he held a body, and he was not as frail either. He looked at his fingers, strong and flexible, and then inhaled deeply. He ran his hand over his neck and then face, up to his head. He was surprised to find a full head of hair, and then he glanced to the sniveling servant.

"My wand, Wormtail." Said the Dark Lord, getting a whimper from his servant, and a shudder from the boy behind him. His voice was dark, deliciously so, and even as tired as he was Harry could appreciate it. Voldemort was given his wand, and he sighed as it connected to him like when he first received it, those many years ago. "Your arm, wormtail." He said, and said man whimpered.

"Thank you, my lord… thank you!" Peter said, and whined in relief when he was not only healed, but given a replacement made out of silver. The magic that Voldemort called reacted at a moments notice, no strain or fight accompanying it.

"Now, your other arm." Voldemort said, and Peter instantly complied, bearing his mark for his lord to see. He hissed softly when he felt the tip of his lord's wand on the mark, calling his servants to him. Two minutes later and down came the forms of his followers, their masks glinting in the remaining firelight of the graveyard.

"My followers…. loyal and otherwise. Your lord has returned." Voldemort said. "With a form, a body and magic far greater than I had previously had." He said, glancing to the still bound teenager. "I do believe we have a reason for this, don't we… Harry?" He asked, gesturing with his and, causing the teenager to drop with a soft wince, his arm still in pain from the cut. Tom, as he felt he would be Tom around Harry, came over to the fallen teen and kneeled, taking his arm and healing it quickly.

"I need you in top shape if we are to duel, after all, Harry." Tom said, and Harry looked up at him, not defiantly… but he looked so tired.

"I don't want to duel, Tom. I just… I just want to stop. No fighting, no more deaths… just, end it all." Harry said, so defeated, but insistent. It was a testament to the Dark Lord's control that he did not widen his eyes in surprise, at least not terribly so.

"What if… Harry, I once again uttered our deal back when when I was but a passenger upon Quirrell's head?" Tom asked, and Harry gave a very, very small smile.

"Where do I sign up?" Harry said, a croak almost, his voice cracked from the lingering pain of not just the ritual, but the whole third task. Tom laughed, a deep, full laugh that had his followers and Harry shuddering, but for different reasons. One was fear, the other… oddly enough, was a growing attraction. It did help that the Dark Lord was rather attractive, especially with a full head of hair and defined features.

"Yes, the perfect answer, Harry." Tom said, helping the boy up, letting him rest on him. "The boy-who-lived… no longer." He said, and then grinned. "Now the boy-who-turned." He hissed out, and his death eaters, though surprised, would say nothing to their lord. Especially as since he had gone to Potter, Wormtail's hand had turned to a flesh color, even if it was still slightly metallic due to it being silver. That kind of magic was thought impossible, but their lord had done it.

"Lucius." Tom spoke sharply, and said man came up and kneeled, his mask gone with a thought from his master. "I trust being a guest of your home would not be an issue?" He asked smoothly, and Lucius glanced up, surprise but a small bit of eagerness in his eyes.

"Never, my lord. My manor has plenty of room, my lord." Lucius said, bowing his head again. "For you, and Mr. Potter." He said, and Tom smirked softly.

"You are as smart as remember, though… we will have discussion about certain things." Tom said, and Lucius nodded, before he was dismissed to prepare for his lord's arrival. "The rest of you, return to your duties. Speak nothing of this!" He snapped, and they nodded and bowed. "If anyone finds Karkaroff… bring him to me, alive and unspoiled." He growled out low in his throat, before he glanced at Peter, who was still admiring his arm.

"You are to answer when I call, Peter. Be gone." Tom said, and Peter twitched, having not really been paying attention, before he nodded and vanished. Not even a bow, or a word of praise.

"Can you give him up to the ministry? I'd really like to give my godfather the chance to walk outside." Harry said, eyes half lidded, barely able to stand.

"We shall discuss it, Harry. Now, take a deep breath." Tom said, and Harry did so, before they were both gone from the graveyard, leaving a recently arrived Crouch Jr. to deal with everything else.

~AAR~

"Guuh… what the bloody hell was that?" Harry said, taking in a great gulp of air, Tom chuckling only softly.

"That, Harry, was apparition. Side-long is worse than doing so at your own power, you will learn to do as such." Tom said, before picking up Harry in a bridal carry, and taking him towards the rooms that Lucius had set up for them both. They were joined by a door, but both hand their own bathrooms. Harry was barely awake when he was tucked in, and barely heard a whispered (to his ears at least), 'Zipsy!' before it went black as sleep claimed him.

~AAR~

"Great Master Harry Potter Sir, you must be waking!" Harry heard, getting shaken softly from the side. He wriggled and groaned softly, opening his eyes, the sun up, but the curtains held in the glaring blaze of it's rays. He blinked a few times and yawned, looking to the elf that was beside him. Even in his sleep addled state, he knew it was an elf.

"Dobby?" Harry asked, surprised, and then he blinked a few times.

"Yes, it be Dobby, Master." Dobby said, slightly wringing his hands. "Mr. Tom be calling another elf for you, but I am your elf! Even if you in old bad master's house, I am your elf!" He said, with a nod, and Harry smiled softly, nodding himself.

"Well, alright, Dobby. Thank you." Harry said, sitting up and stretching, and then there was breakfast in front of him. "Where is Tom now, Dobby?" Harry asked, and before he started eating he thanked Dobby once more.

"Mr. Tom be talking with bad old master." Dobby said, and Harry nodded. He was about to ask something else, when Dobby blinked and bowed, vanishing just as the door opened, and in stepped the elegant and refined Tom Riddle.

"It seems you are awake, Harry." Tom said, his tone silky and soft, and aimed solely at Harry, even if they were the only two in the room. It was like his voice, the tone, was meant just to make the younger male shudder.

"Yeah, I am, Tom. Dobby woke me for breakfast." Harry said, and then heard and saw Tom snort.

"That elf of yours is… loyal, almost insanely so. It seems you have your own Bellatrix." Tom said, and Harry snorted himself. It was a close comparison, except Dobby wasn't a psychotic killer. "I trust you slept well? Even the guest rooms of Lucius's manor have the most delightful beds." Tom said, coming closer and sitting on the bed, making Harry shiver softly.

"Best sleep I have had in years, to be honest. I might have to thank Lucius, and then Draco." Harry said, before he smirked. "How has the panic been?" He asked, Tom not needing clarification whatsoever.

"Delightfully chaotic, Harry." Tom drawled, a smirk on his lips. "Severus was allowed to tell Dumbledore of my return, but without you to come back and yell it to the crowds, he has no way of proving it." He said, and Harry chuckled softly, sighing.

"Good, he can go bugger off for all I care. I am tired of his little games." Harry said, before leaning back and closing his eyes. "Do I have to go around torturing and murdering muggles?" He asked, and could almost feel the grin on Tom's face.

"No, my Harry." Tom started, tone still soft and silky. "You can stay here, until your return to Hogwarts." He said, and then went on after a beat or two. "Or you can just not return at all… and stay with me." He finished, and Harry opened one eye, looking, almost leering at the man sitting beside him.

"Hogwarts would need a hell of an argument to get me to come back." Harry said, before blushing softly and closing his eye again. He couldn't believe he had just said that, to the Dark Lord of all people. Sure, he had flirted quite a bit this year, between the bothersome tasks, but this man was nearly five times his age.

"Hmm… yes, I can see what you mean, my Harry." Tom said, purring again before he got up. "Rest, your body is still weary." He said, and just as he was about to banish the tray and dishes, Dobby popped in.

"No. Dobby's job." The elf said, before vanishing with the tray and plates. Harry laughed softly and slid into the covers again.

"Yes… your very own Bellatrix." TOm said, before sharing a chuckle with Harry and leaving. The latter shuddering when the door closed, wondering how he was going to survive a summer with that man, and come out with his virtue in tact.

~AAR~

The rest of term had gone… oh it had been perfect. First, Potter had vanished, which by itself was cause for celebration, and second he had been informed that the dark Lord had returned! Better yet? He was living in his home, and he would see the dark lord when summer break hit. He eagerly strode to his father when he got off the train, nodding softly, and getting a hug from his mother. They left, as properly as any pure-blood family should, and were soon walking out of the fireplace from the entrance hall. Draco's trunk was taken away, and after a few words with his parents, he went out into the garden. He had missed his father's peacocks, the magnificent creatures seemed to tolerate him more and more each summer. He would soon have them preening him as they did father.

He sat down and smiled as a few sauntered over to him, not close enough to let him pet them, but to hear their soft cooing. He smiled slightly, knowing he would be relaxed in no time at all. That was a good thing, as he was sure the dark lord did not need to be gushed over, he was a powerful man, not some celebrity! He was about to try and pet one of the magnificent birds when their heads, all as one, perked up and turned. They then started to trot, even that was elegant, towards a new figure that entered the garden. It took Draco a few moments, and then his eyes narrowed.

"Potter!" Draco said, hissed almost, and the damned boy-who-lived had the _audacity_ to grin at him. Then… then he made Draco seethe even more in rage, as he reached out and gently caressed one of the peacocks heads, and it let him! It was almost desperate for it. Then, the others gently nudged the first out of the way, as Potter sat down and gently pet them all.

"Hello, Draco. How are you?" Harry asked, smiling gently, and enjoying the soft cooing of the brilliant birds. "They like me… I don't know why, i've just been here the last week or so." He said, shrugging and not even bothering to register the anger pouring off of the other teen.

"I… how…. what are you doing here, Potter?" Draco all but snarled, and Harry was about to answer when another voice did it for him.

"He is here because I deem it so, Draco." Came the silky tones of The Dark Lord, and Draco turned with heat in his eyes. That is, until he saw the burning crimson orbs that were staring at him. He then kneeled, and even as he wasn't marked, he spoke in reverence.

"My Lord!" Draco said, not bothering to look up. "If you deem it so, then… then Potter is welcome in the gardens." He said, and Tom could hear the pout, he could hear the reluctance to utter such words. It made him grin, and Harry held in a snicker.

"He is there until the end of summer, or he decides otherwise, is that understood?" Tom said, and Draco nodded rapidly. "Good, leave us. I wish to speak with My Harry alone." He said, and Draco was quick to comply, the peacocks reluctantly moving so that Tom could sit beside the younger male.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Tom?" Harry said, smiling at the man. "Scaring poor Draco like that… just to be alone with little old me." He said, still surprising himself with the shameless flirting he had been doing the past week.

"I am more than proud of myself, as well, Harry. Do not forget it." Tom replied, easily, before he tugged the teen closer. "You have been evading me, my Harry." Tom continued, and Harry shrugged, blushing softly. He was acting like he had a schoolyard crush! He thought about it, and realized it was just that, just with an older _man_ not a seventh year, or even a sixth year.

"Exploring the manor and grounds takes time, you know. It's not like Hogwarts, with a dangerous forest or stairs that mess with your destination." Harry said, shrugging and then smiling up at Tom. "Besides, I assumed you'd like the chase, Tom." He said, trying to put as much of a seductive tone into his voice as he could, and he was pleased to see it worked. Tom growled and came whisper close to his lips with his own, before he pulled back.

"I admit it is… fun, my Harry." Tom said, smirking. "But do not be surprised if you find yourself trapped… and surrounded by a predator you cannot escape." He said, whispering it into the teen's ear, before getting up, leaving said teen shuddering gently, in the sinfully delicious way.

~AAR~

Harry was enjoying morning tea with the Malfoy's, and Tom, when Hedwig came through the charmed window. He smiled softly, and then his face fell, and Draco's pouting lips turned upwards in a smirk. She was carrying a smoking red envelope, and it was fit to burst.

"Haha, bet it's from the mother weasel." Draco said, yelping as his mother smacked him upside the head. The howler was dropped, and Hedwig made a complete one eighty, leaving the dining room just as she came. Harry was about to reach out to it, opening them lessened the effect, but he was not fast enough, which was a testament to how incensed Molly was.

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW _DARE_ YOU! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING US!**" Molly screamed, causing Harry to wince softly. "**WERE IT NOT FOR YOUR LOVELY OWL, WE WOULD HAVE BEEN WORRIED FOR DAYS!**" She continued. "**YOU'RE LUCKY CHARLIE WAS HERE, AND HE KNOWS BEAST-SPEAK!**" She said, and Harry then paled softly, about to take his wand out to destroy the howler, but his hand was stopped by Tom of all people.

"Let it go on… I want to see what the owl had to say." Tom said, and then they both heard the deep breath of Molly from the howler.

"**YOU'RE WITH THE DARK LORD OF ALL PEOPLE! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL!?" Molly screamed. "THAT YOU WOULD RATHER BE WITH _HIM_ THAN ME AND OUR FAMILY?**" She said, and Tom blinked, was she crying in a howler? "**YOU HAD BEST WRITE TO US, AND EXPLAIN EVERYTHING YOUNG MAN, OR THE MALFOY'S WILL HAVE AN UNINVITED GUEST KNOCKING ON THEIR DOOR!**"She said, and then with a puff of fire and a small crack of an explosion, the howler was gone.

"Hmmm, Lucius, perhaps you should invite Mrs. Weasley?" Tom said, and Harry looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" Tom asked, after seeing the eye from Harry. "She obviously misses you, and while I might be terribly cruel at times." He said, and Harry snorted. "I can tell that it would make you, and her happy." He finished, and Lucius smirked softly.

"Yes, I do believe that is a marvelous idea, what do you think, Narcissa?" Lucius said, and his wife smiled and nodded.

"I do believe I know their floo address, there was a time in which we were rather close." The aristocratic woman said, before getting up (after wiping her mouth and excusing herself), and making her way to the floo room.

"Oh man… you know she is going to threaten you, right Tom?" Harry said, and then Tom blinked. "Oh yeah, and you might be a powerful dark lord, but she is a mother on a mission." He said, and Tom huffed softly. They then heard the floo activate, and a muttered 'thank you, Cissy, good to see you.'

"Harry Potter!" Came the angry, but relieved tone of Molly Weasley, as she bustled in. She was the ever present form of the loving mother and good housewife. She had a wooden spoon sticking out of her apron, and Harry paled softly. He got up and smiled, and then grunted as he was engulfed in the warm, loving embrace of the only woman he ever knew to be a mother. He only stiffened for a moment, before he returned the embrace.

"Silly, stupid, stupid boy." Molly uttered, kissing his cheek and smiling softly at him. Then her spoon was out and she was turning, brandishing it at Tom who for his part, just blinked. "You listen here, Mr. Dark Lord. This is my seventh boy, and I swear to Merlin and even Morgana, if you hurt him I will come down on you like mongoose on a cobra. Do you understand me?" Molly said, hissing at the man, who blinked and then smirked. Oh, he liked this woman.

"Yes, I more than understand, Mrs. Weasley." Tom started. "I find that Mr. Potter is… rather precious to me. I shall not be allowing any harm to come to him." He said, and she gave him a withering glare, before she nodded. She then turned and whacked Harry upside the head with her hand, not enough to be truly painful, but the kind of swat a mother gives their child for misbehaving.

"S-Sorry, mum." Harry whispered, and then his eyes went wide, before he was crushed in a tight hug.

"Oh, my poor baby. How horrible you must have been treated." Molly said, sniffing before kissing the top of his head. "I have to go now, I don't want the kids getting too restless." She said, and then looked at Narcissa. "Cissy, we truly must talk, I have some new sewing patterns you simply must try." She said, and Narcissa smiled and nodded. Another tight hug, a kiss on the cheek, and a glare to Tom, and she was bustling off. Call it mother's intuition, but she felt alright with leaving Harry there.

"That was… rather amusing, actually. I have never truly been threatened before." Tom said, after a few beats, and he glanced at Harry who was sitting down, relief etched on his face. Lucius was calmly sipping his tea, and Draco was stunned, to say the least.

"Molly is like that, my Lord." Narcissa said, going back to her seat and taking a sip of tea. "She will scour the earth for one of her children, we have that in common." She said, and Draco preened softly in good feelings.

"I thought for sure she'd be mad at me, you know, for being with you Tom." Harry said, and Tom sat beside him, giving him a smirk.

"Clearly you do now know Molly Weasley, Harry." Narcissa said. before she finished her tea. "I am sure Sirius will be the same." She said, and then held in a smirk when she heard a groan and a ~thunk~ on the table from Harry.

~AAR~

It was three weeks into July when Tom and Harry had their first real… taste of each other. Harry was enjoying the presence of the peacocks when Tom entered the garden, both regarding each other with a smile, with a blush on Harry's face at the look he was given. Tom sat beside the teen and they enjoyed a silence, and just as Harry turned to speak to Tom, said man acted. Tom would later tease Harry on the yelp he let out when he was tugged forward, but right now he was enjoying the soft lips of the teen on his side. Their kiss was not a fiery passion, nor were their super fireworks, but there was a spark. There was a spark of something delightful, something that would speak of their relationship months down the line.

Tom broke away, a grin on his face, as Harry was dazed and smiling goofily. Tom was about to speak when they both heard a bark, and then a loud growl. They looked to see a dog approaching, getting chased by some house elves, who were rather frantic.

"I did not know Lucius owned a deer-hound." Tom said, before Harry was up, and then barreled over by said dog. The dog started licking his face, sniffling him, and all around being a worried thing. "You have an affinity for animals it seems, Harry." Tom said, amusement in his tone.

"Dammit, padfoot! Gerroff!" Harry said, though he was laughing heartily, but the dog complied. He was then, in the next instant, a man. A very wanted criminal, according to the papers. Sirius Black stood there, tugging Harry up shortly after and giving him a tight squeeze.

"You're going to make me go grey, pup." Sirius said, before his wand was out, and it was pointed at the Dark Lord. "Molly explained it to me, but I had to see it for myself… and of course I caught the two of you snogging." Sirius said, growling and huffing.

"Actually, Mr. Black." Tom drawled. "It was our first kiss, the first of many I am sure." He said, and Harry flushed and wriggled out of Sirius' grip, but he didn't stray far.

"Yeah, don't need to know that. He is my pup, and he will stay a virgin until I have a kid. It's how this works." Sirius said, and Harry snorted, mumbling something about Sirius having a kid before September. "Oy! Watch it, pup!" He said, and then squeezed the teen softly.

"I know it's not your house, but I'd like to stay with my pup for a while…. uh, what do I call you?" Sirius said, and Tom was surprised just how… lucid the man was being. Then again, twelve years in Azkaban was quite a lot of time.

"You are not a follower, so Mr. Riddle, or Tom is fine." Tom said, and Sirius nodded, before his eyes narrowed and his wand flicked out again, having been put away. He then turned with Harry, and they both saw what he was doing. In a few spells, impressing both males at his speed, there was a brown rat turned man who was then stunned and bound tightly.

"Ah, yes… Peter." Tom said, before humming lightly, and casting another spell on him for good measure. "He will be delivered for you, Mr. Black. Now, go find Lucius with Harry, we can continue what you so rudely interrupted later." He said, and Harry flushed, just as Sirius barked a laugh, still slightly glaring at Peter, before they other two males left the garden. Tom shook his head, before calling an elf and having a note written and tied to the man, sending him off to the ministry. Sirius Black would be cleared by the next Sunday.

~AAR~

"Merlin, Tom!" Harry said, through a heated breath as he was pushed up against a wall, having been passing the man to the garden. A kiss had been stolen, and now the man's hands were roaming said teen's body sensually, soft growls and nibbles to his neck making the smaller male flush and shudder. He returned the kisses when he could, but was mostly enjoying the attention the more experienced male gave him.

"I am finding it increasingly difficult to keep my hands off of you, my Harry." Tom said, his voice like silk passing over Harry's senses. "There is only so much I can put up with before I just… have you." He said, finishing with a growl and gentle nibble to the teen's ear.

"Who said you had to keep your hands off of me, Tom?" Harry said, almost breathless, daring in his eyes, but also a need that Tom could say he loved seeing. "Though… my birthday is coming up…" He said, pausing and then stealing a kiss. "You could wait til then… a nice birthday gift, don't you think?" He said, getting a dominant snarl and then a fiercer kiss in response, before it was broken.

"Yes, I do believe it will be a marvelous gift, to the both of us, my Harry." Tom said, before stealing one more kiss, and letting Harry go about his way, both of them with tingles in their minds and body. Oh, Harry couldn't wait.

~AAR~

"Ah, Severus, finally you have decided to make yourself known." Tom said, his drawl showing worlds of disappointment. Severus merely nodded and bowed before his lord, kneeling and not rising unless told. "I trust your duplicity remains a secret from the old goat?" He asked, and Severus nodded, knowing that was an opening to start his report.

"Yes, my lord." Severus started. "He believes I am firmly on his side, yet fails to see what is right under his crooked nose." He said, and Tom smirked, his eyes ablaze with amusement. "He is frantically searching for Potter, as the boy has decided he was too good to return to school after the final task." He said, and then was surprised at the growl that came from his lord.

"As you do not know, Severus… I shall allow the slight to go once." Tom said, almost slipping into parseltongue. He made a gesture and Severus held in his surprise, albeit poorly, when Harry stepped out from one of the shadowed corners of the room.

"Hello, Professor." Harry said, as if he was not just called forth by the dark lord. "I'm with Tom now, I got tired of everything else." He said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I…. see." Severus said, not really seeing at all, but what could he say?

"You shall not speak of this, Severus." Tom started. "Know that he is here, and My Harry is not to be bothered because of it." He said, and Snape did not miss the possession in his lord's tone. Merlin, Potter could make anything in this world turn completely sideways.

"As you command, my lord." Severus said, and he was about to be dismissed when Tom spoke one more time.

"I wish for you to start… teaching at Hogwarts, Severus." Tom said, and at Severus' confused glance he got a small glare from his lord. "You know as much as I do, Severus, that what you do is not considered teaching. Change that, if Dumbledore asks, tell him it is at my command… I need competent brewers for when the world is mine, after all." He said, smirking at his double agent.

"Of course, my lord." Severus said, before being dismissed with a wave of the Dark Lord's hand. He had a thousand different thoughts going through his head, and all of them were just as ridiculous as the last. But it all boiled down to one issue: Potter had screwed things up, _again_.

~AAR~

"You are going to be the death of me, my Harry." Tom said, slightly panting and recovering from the little morning act Harry had decided to gift his personal dark lord. He wiped his lips and came up from under the covers, they had decided to sleep in the same bed not a few days prior. Harry was an early riser, and so were… certain parts of Tom, and Harry decided to say hello.

"Just something to tide me over, until you can… claim me." Harry said, almost purring as Tom liked to do when he was lacing his words with desire and innuendo.

"Indeed, my Harry…" Tom said, before tugging Harry up to him, sharing a kiss, and not caring of his own flavor upon the lips he so delightfully tasted. He pulled away and stroked his neck softly, humming against the teen's lips. "Aside from being truly claimed, what would my Harry like for his fifteenth birthday?" Tom asked, and Harry thought for a moment before speaking.

"I'd like… to see my friends. I know I am not a prisoner here, but I can't exactly go to the Burrow, or Sirius's place, as Dumbledore has access to those spots, and I wouldn't put it past him to snatch me and chain me to Hogwarts." Harry said, scoffing at the very end there. Tom growled, but nodded, tugging his teen to him.

"Yes, I do believe that is a rather good point." Tom said, stroking his chin softly. "Let me speak with Lucius, it is his home after all, and though I am his lord… I wouldn't wish to thrust Weasleys upon him, without his direct consent." He said, and Harry snickered softly at the image of Lucius and Draco pouting at Weasley's in the manor. Molly was one thing, but there were eight other Weasley's to think about.

"As I am awake now, my Harry… perhaps we should prepare for the day." Tom said, and Harry grinned softly. He loved the sensual showers, that tested both of their limits. Merlin, his birthday night was going to be _amazing_ he just knew it.

~AAR~

"Harry Birthday, Harry!" Came the collective exclamation from his family and friends, making his eyes moisten a bit. He had been told that only one or two could come, but Lucius was not a completely cold man, and besides, he could bury the hatchet, so to speak, with Arthur.

His whole chosen family was there, and it made him happy on so many levels. Every last one of the Weasley's, Percy included, along with Hermione and her parents (they wanted to see a magical home), and even Luna and her father. Lucius really did move from his comfort zone, but in the weeks since his arrival, Harry had brought something interesting to their home, and Draco was opening up to the boy as well. It was like they were feuding brothers, but brothers nonetheless. The Longbottoms were there as well, and even though he was the dark Lord, no-one but Harry's immediate family knew who Tom was.

It was an hour or two into the party when Harry found Tom having a rather heated discussion with Neville, and his grandmother. Harry went over, smiling at the slightly nervous Neville, and just in time to hear Tom nearly growl.

"Dammit, Augusta!" Tom exclaimed, though not overly loud. "You are stunting your grandson!" He hissed, glaring at the woman. "It is well and good to honor your fallen son, but that wand is not good for _his_ son. Your son is timid, but no less worthy of the magic he has been gifted." He said, with passion. "To stunt him with a wand that has not chosen him is not only folly, it is speaking worlds about what you think of your grandson." He said, and she gasped softly at the thinly veiled insult.

"How dare you, Tom!" The dowager Longbottom said, and he glared, holding his ground. "I love my Neville, and he knows that, don't you?" She said, turning to the boy in question when she asked the question, not getting eye contact form him, and frowning when he shrugged. "Neville?" She asked, her tone no longer sharp, but almost hurt.

"Sometimes… sometimes Gran it's like you don't show it." Neville said, shrugging lightly and fidgeting, getting a reassuring hug from Harry. "You always go on about Dad, but… you never mention my accomplishments or anything." He said, and her breath hitched.

"I… I just want you to be the best you can be, Villie." She said, tugging her grandson from Harry's arms, and giving him a soft hug, he shrugged and then hugged back. She sighed softly and kissed his cheek. "Have I really been so blind?" She asked, more to herself, but Tom was not one to leave such a question unanswered.

"Yes, you have, Gus." Tom said, and she nodded, before hugging her grandson tighter.

"I see that I have. Well… I shall have to change that." She said, tugging back. "Don't expect overnight results, Villie, alright?" She said, stroking Neville's cheek, and he nodded.

"Great! Now, if you will excuse me, I need to take Neville here and show him the gardens, as a birthday gift to him." Harry said, tugging the now brightly smiling boy away. Augusta sighed and turned to look at Tom when they exited to the gardens, her eyes slightly narrowing.

"I know who you are, Tom Marvolo Riddle… I was a Prefect when you were a first year." She said, and he raised an eyebrow. "I learned it was not on your orders what happened to my children, but it had better be on your orders that those responsible never leave Azkaban." She said, and he nodded politely.

"If they ever do, it will be because they are either deceased, or have been kissed. I do not suffer idiots." Tom said. "Though we were at war, and I was far from mentally stable, I do not enjoy when my followers act of their own volition." He finished, and she nodded with a satisfied huff, before excusing herself to go speak with Narcissa. Tom had changed, all because of a few words from Harry, but he was alright with that.

The party went on until at least midnight, but everyone had had a blast, and that was what counted. Harry had been nervous about his two best friends, but they had proven to be just that. Ronald, the youngest Weasley boy, had told Harry he had been skeptical at first, seeing as he was fooling around with the murderer of his parents and all. He had then had a long, hard bit of thought to himself, and realized that this was Harry they were talking about, his first friend outside of his family.

The…. muggle-born, Hermione, had been a lot quicker to accept this, especially knowing just how happy it had made Harry. That was the only question she asked, and as it was answered in the affirmative, she answered in the same. Her parents were interesting to speak to, and though they were a little skittish around so much magic, they were quick to relax and enjoy the festive atmosphere. They did not learn he was the Dark Lord their daughter had spoken about, he did not want to scare them off. As a matter of fact, only a few guests other than the Weasley's knew. It had amused him though, when one of the red headed group came up to him, glare set on their face.

"Hello again, Tom." Ginerva Weasley said, huffing at him softly.

"Again? I do not belie-" Tom started before he hummed and paused, ah yes. "The Diary…" He said, and she nodded, crossing her arms. "A costly mishap unfortunately, but one that shall not be repeated. I do apologize." He said, and she huffed again.

"It had better not." Ginny said, and then she glared. "And you had better take care of my big brother, or we are going to have words." She said, and he blinked, before he smirked.

"I assure you, Ginerva… I will be taking _great_ care of him." He drawled, making her blink before she lost her resolve and blushed. Oh, she had not been expecting that kind of answer.

"Good!" She said, her voice cracking a bit, before she nodded and went off, giggling lightly and pulling a confused Luna Lovegood to the side.

Tom was getting more and more used to having… proper emotions. Like remorse, genuine sorrow, and regret. Not to mention the physical emotions that his Harry seemed to coax out of him, with barely any issue at all. It was something he was going to have to get used to, but that was fine with him, especially if he had his Harry to help him along.

Soon it was just the Malfoy's, Tom and Harry left in the manor, the elves having enjoyed themselves as well, cleaning up after the guests, even if they had been respectable and not filthy. It was Narcissa that broke the silence when they were enjoying a later than usual round of tea, putting her cup down and rising.

"I do believe it is time to turn in, Draco, Lucius." She said to the assembled group, and Lucius was about to say otherwise, when he caught not only her pointed look, but the looks that his lord and Harry were exchanging with each other.

"Yes, I do believe so. Come, Draco… it is time for bed." Lucius said, and Draco took one more biscuit before nodding, and going off. They all wished the other two males a good night and then said males vanished when Tom took Harry's hand and apparated them to their room. The clothing flew off, and in the next few hours Harry would learn the absolute joy that was having Tom as a lover. The man had been slow, gentle at first, but once Harry had gotten used to the… impressive endowment of his lover, he had lost all pretense of gentleness.

To say he was sore in the morning would have been nothing short of a great understatement, but Merlin was it the best way to wake up in the morning. He had been completely undone by the man, and he did his best to return the pleasure had received, oh he didn't know if he could go without again. If he decided to go back to Hogwarts, he'd have to make sure to visit at least on the weekends, at the very least. Tom was like a drug, and Harry was not afraid to say he was addicted.

Tom was having much of the same thoughts, having had one of the better sexual nights of his life. Sure, he was no stranger to pleasures of the flesh, but after so long without, you kind of forgot how it could be. Merlin, was he reminded… and with such a delightful partner. Harry had been a needy little thing, and he was more than happy to oblige the younger male with everything he could muster. They had finally fallen asleep when the sun was creeping over the horizon, and the sleep afterwards has been delightfully earned. He would have to give his Harry a permanent portkey, there was no way they could go without for more than a week.

They were both falling, hard, for the other… and they would realize that sooner rather than later.

~AAR~

"Wow… he really is a bastard of a goat fucker." Harry said, reading the morning paper, particularly an article about the new law that had passed. It stated, very clearly, that if a student had already started at Hogwarts, they were bound by law to finish at least their fifth year. That had been a law to begin with, but now it was enforced by magic, and unfortunately Harry could feel it in his core already. He was only partially worried though, as he now had quite a few more allies in Hogwarts. Severus being the more important one, and the dour man had not been acidic to him as of late, so there was that.

"As always, you are eloquent and well spoken, Potter." Snape said, having brought the law to the attention of his lord, this being a day in late August. "Albus did not want the chance that you would not return to be even a remote possibility, his coffers have been lessened though, as he had to bribe quite a few people to pass this law." He drawled, and Harry scoffed.

"Yeah, well, good for him. The fucker…" Harry said, before putting the paper down and finishing his meal. Tom having gone to take care of some bank business. "He can't give me bullshit about being my magical guardian anymore, though, Sirius took that from him. Oh, I will cherish that memory." He said, smirking lightly. Sirius had gifted him said memory, to watch in the Malfoy pensieve.

"Do not worry, Harry." Lucius said from the other end of the table, putting his paper down. "There are those on the Wizengamot that are getting more and more fed up with the old fool, he will be out before you know it, and more than likely after that, out of his other positions." He said, and Harry grinned at that.

"We, the board of Governors that is, also stopped Fudge from appointing his own defense teacher this year. We took care of that." Lucius said, and Harry beamed. He trusted that Lucius would give them a good teacher, he knew how terrible two out of the last four had been.

"Awesome, I look forward to it, I know whoever it is will be great." Harry said, and then excused himself, after a polite farewell to Severus and Lucius, to enjoy the gardens. He would miss those majestic birds, the ones that liked him better than Draco. He loved how much of a sore spot that was for the blonde, but they joked about it for the most part.

~AAR~

The train ride was mostly uneventful, aside from people asking Harry about what happened at the end of the third task, and where he vanished to. Most of the time he just shrugged and didn't answer, though a few times his friends basically told the ones asking to bugger off. He was completely alright with that, if he was going to be completely honest. The sorting went well, and the feast was a fun time of catching up and just overall enjoying the meal. After dinner the headmaster stood up and called for attention.

"Welcome, and to those of you returning, welcome back." Dumbledore started. "There are just a few announcements today, the first being that once again we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please, everyone, give a warm welcome to Professor Matthew Kismet." He said, and gestured to man who stood up, bowing softly, and then he caught Harry's eyes.

"_Hello, my Harry._" Said a familiar voice in Harry's head, causing the teen to blink, and then smirk softly. Oh, Tom was a sneaky devil.

"_Hello, Tom_." Harry replied mentally, before he zoned back into the rest of the announcements. After it was all said and done, Prof. McGonagall came up to him.

"The headmaster would like to see you, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said, and Harry tilted his head.

"Why?" Harry asked, causing the professor to blink for a few moments.

"He did not tell me, Mr. Potter, but he wishes to see you. Shall we then?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"No, we shall not, professor." Harry said, surprising her. "I have no reason to see him, as I have just arrived, and have done nothing to warrant a meeting with the headmaster." Harry said, and before she could interrupt he spoke again. "And if he wants to talk to me, I refuse to see him without my magical guardian present." He finished and she frowned, before nodding. He had that right.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Have a good evening. The password for now is 'exoneration'" She said, and he smiled, it was a nice password. He gave her a nod and then made his way to the tower, he had missed Hogwarts, he wouldn't lie about that. The best part, however, was that he wouldn't have to gather unnecessary attention from Dumbledore by vacating the grounds every weekend, not when Tom was here all year.

~AAR~

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Prof. McGonagall asked, watching her old student walking into the main doors of the castle.

"I am here at the request of my godson, Minerva." Sirius said, looking snappy in his fine robes. "He has contacted me about the continued, bothersome summons from a certain headmaster." He said, and she tensed for a moment, before nodding softly.

"Very well, Sirius. I shall come with you to fetch Mr. Potter." She said, and they started walking down the nostalgic halls (at least for Sirius). They talked as they did so, and Sirius learned that Harry was doing well with his studies, far better than he had been in previous years, even his potions grade had increased. Though, that could have been due to the threat from Severus' lord.

"Gallantry." Minerva said, the fat lady opening after a soft glare at Sirius, who shrugged and winked at her.

"Sirius!" Harry said, barely letting the man enter before he was hugged tightly, getting a laugh from the older male. "What are you doing here?" He asked, and Sirius chuckled softly.

"To have a meeting with the old busybody, of course." Sirius said, and Harry snorted, while Minerva grumbled.

"Truly, Sirius, a little more respect for the headmaster!" She said, and he shrugged, before the three of them left the common room. There was another trek, this time to the headmaster's office, with Sirius and Harry talking.

"Tootsie Rolls." Minerva said, and the two males with her snickered softly before they passed the gargoyle. Minerva entered first, followed by Harry, and then Sirius, though the latter hung back with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, finally you've decided to speak to me, Harry my boy?" Dumbledore said. "You may go, Minerva." He said, and she was about to speak when another, unexpected voice spoke.

"I do not think so, Headmaster." Sirius said as he came into the door, making the older male frown for a split second. "Also, I do not believe my godson gave you permission to use his given name." He said, and continued before Dumbledore could speak. "Nor do you have permission to use my own given name. So, let's get this oh-so-important meeting out of the way, I am sure my godson has plans for his Saturday." Sirius said, conjuring two chairs for him and his godson.

"Yes… yes of course." Dumbledore said, gathering himself and clearing his throat, before he looked at Harry. "First, Mr. Potter, how are you faring with your new curriculum?" He asked, a smile on his face, blue eyes twinkling. Harry had abandoned Divination, and taken Ancient Runes in it's place, against his judgement, but ultimately Minerva had the final say.

"I am doing well, Headmaster." Harry said, his tone neutral.

"Good to hear, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, inwardly frowning at the lack of an actual tone from the teen. "I was hoping you would be able to divulge with me where you spent your summer. It was a rather reckless thing to do, you did miss the end of the term, and your friends were terribly worried." He said, in a disappointed, sad tone. What he didn't expect was the scoff from Sirius, and not Harry.

"Yeah, he was far from in danger where he was, Headmaster." Sirius said, snickering at the thought. Sure, a year ago he would have clearly said so, but he had seen how Tom and Harry interacted… he was far from in any form of danger. "Is that all?" Sirius said, crossing his arms. "Because if you dragged my godson away from his Saturday, and me away from my Lordship duties, for a question you had absolutely no right in asking… then well, we are going to have some _serious_ words." He said, Harry holding ni a gentle smirk at the unintentional bit of name play there.

"Ah… yes, well not entirely." Dumbledore said, trying to think of something else, before something clicked. "I wish to know what happened after you vanished from the maze, and then after the school for the summer. There was quite a bit of panic, especially when Mr. Diggory returned, fortunately he was unharmed save for a few wounds from the task." He said, and Harry shrugged softly.

"I landed in a graveyard, it was really… really odd. Then, next thing I know I was tied to a headstone." Harry said, shuddering softly. Not from the terrible memory, but because of the last time Tom had tied him up. "I managed to get free, and then I was off. I thought Cedric was dead, and sure he is a good bloke, but I didn't want to add to the dead bodies in the earth." He said, and Dumbledore frowned.

"I see…" Dumbledore said, though he really didn't. Harry had yet to meet his eyes as well, so that avenue was out of the picture. He decided to try another tactic. "I have learned, through my rather reliable sources, that Tom has indeed returned." He said, and Harry snarled, surprising Dumbledore.

"Don't you call him that, Headmaster!" Harry hissed, glaring. "The creature that you are talking about, his name is Voldemort." He said, there was no way he would let Dumbledore get away with putting any blame on his perfect Tom. Alright, so the man killed and tortured… he was changing though, for the betterment of the world.

"Well, my apologies, My boy." Dumbledore said, inwardly pleased that Harry was still in that mindset of being solely against Tom. He apologized for the name slip up, and then continued. "Regardless, he has returned… and I was curious to know if your scar has been in any pain." He said, and Harry shook his head, before inwardly smirking. He'd prank both his godfather, and the headmaster in one shot… though Sirius would appreciate it a little less.

"No pain, headmaster…" Harry said, trailing, and he could see the light shift in Sirius's expression, though Dumbledore was too enthralled to see. "But there has been… a tremendous amount of pleasure." He said, and Dumbledore blinked. "I see things in my dreams… writhing bodies against each other, calling out each others name… and one is clearly _him_." Harry said, shuddering, again for an entirely different reason.

"I see… I see." Dumbledore said, clearly uncomfortable. More at the thought that Voldemort was enjoying himself, as opposed to Harry seeing said things. Sirius sent a glare to Harry, who shrugged softly in return.

"Is that all, headmaster?" Sirius asked, cold with his tone, and stare.

"Yes, yes. Do… ah, keep me informed, Mr. Potter. If you have… pain, nothing else." Dumbledore said, before smiling softly, shoo'ing the two younger males from his office. He put his hand on his face, humming in thought. Because of this move, and his thoughts, he did not see (or hear), Harry snicker when he got smacked upside his head.

~AAR~

"I was hoping we could speak, Matthew." Severus said as he entered the DADA class, blinking at the soft groan he heard from the office adjoined to it. The class was empty, and then he heard the groan again. Ah, classwork, no doubt moronic Gryffindors, or overly verbal Ravenclaws. What he saw, however, as he entered the office was not the case. On the desk, with his legs wrapped around his colleagues hips, was none other than the Potter brat himself. Said brat was writhing, moaning, as he was taken on the desk, his pants on the floor, with his shirt covering him (thankfully).

"What in Merlin's name is going on here!?" Snape all but bellowed, wand out and immediately he was casting. Sure, he may not like the brat, but this was against so many rules. The first spell was deflected, with a huff and groan from Potter, and then the next spell was deflected with a bone white… Yew wand.

"Ever heard of knocking, Severus." The silky, agitated, and sibilant tones of his Dark Lord said, from the form of 'Matthew Kismet'. Severus flinched at the voice, then hissed softly at the burning of his mark.

"I do… apologize, my lord, but we are in the middle of a bloody school!" Severus said, and Potter had the gall to snort and then slump back.

"Yeah, that's what makes it fun, Professor." Harry said, shuddering as Tom shifted a bit, Severus closing his eyes and counting to ten.

"Return in… twenty minutes, Severus. You have disrupted us, and we need time to return to our rhythm." Tom said, and Snape groaned before mumbling about 'horny males', before leaving. He locked, and silenced, the door before he sat at one of the desks. He waited, and when the door opened he glared softly at the disheveled state of Potter, the grin on his face, and the light limp to his stride making him giddy.

"Truly, my lord, you could have picked someone much more… acceptable that Potter." Severus said, and Tom growled before Harry took it away with a soft kiss.

"Oh, let him be a downer, Tom. Just because he is too much of a chicken." Harry said, emphasis on the last word, but it was in tease, before he continued. "To ask Prof. Sinistra to Hogsmeade." He finished, making Severus flush softly, in anger or embarrassment, he couldn't tell.

"Is this true, Severus?" Tom asked, smirking softly, making said man glower at Potter.

"I am no coward, my lord… I just wish to wait for the right time." Severus said, and Harry snickered softly, before he got a swat to his behind and another kiss. He yelped at the first, and mewled into the second.

"Go, my Harry… I am sure your friends are worried." Tom said, knowing very well they were not. Harry nodded and then left, waving at Severus before Tom sat down, looking at Severus with a gentle grin. "What did you want to speak with me about, Severus?" Tom said, and Severus then shifted softly.

"I was going to discuss your lesson plan, my lord, as I was unaware of what Kismet knew, but I know better than that now." Severus said, and Tom nodded, before they got into a rather relaxed conversation. Sure, Severus was in the presence of his lord, but in this setting (and after a rather delightful session with his Harry), Tom was much more relaxed. Severus would never admit it, but he wouldn't mind seeing more of this side of his lord… even if Potter was the one to make it so.

~AAR~

It was getting closer to the Holidays, and Harry was looking forward to going home with Tom, and to see Sirius again. Even if he saw him every few Hogsmeade visits, it was still nice. Severus learned to knock, which was good for the both of them, but there was another incident that made the two of them second guess playing the whole student/teacher thing in terms of their fooling around. Tom was doing some of his paperwork, with Harry doing his homework, just enjoying each other's presence, when Harry started to feel a little… frisky. He smirked and slipped under the desk, and then Tom twitched as his pants were opened swiftly. Tom glanced at the grandfather clock in his office, and nodded softly before he shifted a bit to enjoy the act of his lover. It was about ten minutes into the almost lazy, but still clearly enjoyed, attention when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Tom asked, though he glared ever so softly when Harry didn't stop. Instead, he seemed to increase his actions speed. The door opened and Tom almost paled as Minerva walked in, a smile on her face.

"Good evening, Matthew, I hope I am not interrupting anything." Minerva said, and he smiled and shook his head, gesturing for her to sit. The conversation that started after that was normal, with questions about the students, how he was faring with them and teaching in general. They spoke almost lazily as well, with her eyes and ears picking up subtle sounds and movements of his body language. It took about another twenty minutes before she sighed, it was the kind of sigh that meant she had experienced this before.

"For the love of Merlin…" She said, and Matthew flinched at her glare, and then groaned at her next words. "Whoever is down there, finish up, and then come up. I want to have words with Matthew here, and you are disrupting them." She said, and then she heard a lewd slurp, before the man sitting at the desk, groaned for a different reason. He twitched a few times before he slumped back, panting lightly as his eyes were closed. Good Merlin it had been amazing, but talk about embarrassment!

"Sorry Professor." Harry said, surprising the witch at the desk. Her wand in her hand, a glare on her face directed towards the older male, before Harry came out from under the desk. "I didn't expect anyone to bother us, I just wanted a little fun." He said, and she sighed as she saw the sheepish look on his face. Her ears picked up the sincerity of the apology, and the truth behind his words. He was not being forced into this, he was happy. Her wand disappeared and he grinned at her.

"You are underage, Mr. Potter." Minerva started, frowning at his lack of really caring. "And I am sure Mr. Kismet is your godfather's age." She said, glaring at the man who had since adjusted himself, and was now with a lap full of Harry.

"I am a bit older than Mr. Black, Minerva… but I assure you I will be doing nothing to harm my Harry." Tom said, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek, making said teen wriggle and smile. Minerva sighed and rubbed her face gently, before looking at the two.

"I am going against many things I stand for, and quite a few laws, gentleman." Minerva started. "However… it has been quite a while since I have seen Mr. Potter so unabashedly happy." She had a ghost of a smile, then she almost snarled at Tom. "Keep it that way, Mr. Kismet." She nodded and then cleared her throat. "To bed, Mr. Potter. I am still wishing to have a conversation with my colleague." She finished, and after a kiss to Tom's lips, and a 'goodnight' to his head of house, Harry was gone. Tom grinned softly at Minerva, and she huffed before she started talking as if Harry had not just been in the room, which honestly, was a good thing, at least in Tom's eyes.

~Epilogue~

Time passed, as it did, and soon it was the middle of sixth year. There had been no end of the year confrontation for Dumbledore to help Harry with, fifth year was… uneventful. Even more surprising, Mr. Kismet was still DADA professor for the next year! The curse had not struck him. It was good, for the students of course, but how was Dumbledore supposed to get Slughorn back. The worst of it all, was that he had been removed from his position as Supreme Mugwump on the ICW, and Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot, barely holding onto his position as headmaster, and even that was hanging on by a thread, as he was getting more and more ill by the passing week.

He had been searching for Tom's Horcruxes, knowing the man had many, and one had caught him by surprise. Now he was mostly confined to his bed, though he had his strong days where he was seen in for the children, they needed his image, he was sure. What he didn't know was that the students started looking at him oddly, wondering if he was the great man they had all thought.

Tom had yet to act, not since he returned to a physical form, and that was… disconcerting. There was a new Minister, he was strangely enough not privy too, and there were so many new laws being passed. Muggle-borne and Half bloods were getting more rights, as were creatures and the like, it was… it was odd to say the least. They needed to be under his thumb, they needed to always look to him for their happiness. Instead, whoever this minister was, was being good to them all. It agitated him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"How are you doing, Headmaster?" Matthew asked, coming into the infirmary on one of Dumbledore's bad days, where he just felt… so ridiculously weak.

"I could be better, Matthew, but I take what I can get." Dumbledore said, before sighing and leaning back. "So much has happened in so little time, I wish I could be there to see it continue." He said, wistful because he was not involved.

"Yes, the withering curse is a piece of nasty business…" Matthew said, and Dumbledore nodded, before his eyes opened from their closed position. Only Severus knew about that, had he told Matthew?

"No, he didn't tell me, Albus." Matthew said, his eyes turning from a sweet honey color to the eerie red of the Dark Lord. "I knew exactly what curse it was, I was the one that put it there after all." He said, his tone hissing and then he easily disarmed the headmaster, pocketing the wand as he felt it's power flow through him.

"What did you do with Mr. Kismet, Tom?" Albus said, barely able to speak, let alone call for any kind of help.

"Mr. Kismet, as you call him, has been me all along. You're a larger fool than I thought, but that's quite alright." Tom said, patting Dumbledore's arm softly. "I am most grateful for it, after all. It let me have Harry, and the rest of the magical world." He said, smirking at the paling man on the bed.

"Harry will never forgive you when he finds out." Dumbledore said, not expecting the laugh from Tom.

"Where do you think Harry went after the third task?" Tom asked, rhetorically. "I have had my little lion with me for… quite some time." He said, growling softly and smirking. "The best part, Albus?" Tom said, as he got up. "You will be able to tell anyone you want, but who would believe the dying, disgraced Dumbledore?" He said, smirking and then waving with a few fingers as he left. Dumbledore was in constant pain, and the look on his face was the definition of priceless.

As Dumbledore lay on the bed, he whimpered in pain both emotional and physical. He had no doubt in his mind that Tom either had his own man in the ministry, or was the minister himself. Either way, the light had truly lost. At least, that's how the dying man saw it. He never even thought of how much better the world was, about how much he had been not allowing himself to see. Regardless, he would die shortly after, his legacy to be forgotten save for a few of his closest allies, with the world moving on without him… a better place.

End

* * *

AN: And that is it, complete, finito! I have another story I am going to start writing soon, but I hope this one is enjoyed, even a little. Til next time, my readers. As always, read, review, and enjoy.


	45. Snippet 50: Whats on your Mind?

Disclaimer: Same as the last 49 things I have written, I do not own Harry Potter.

AN: So I got this idea from a post on another site, and I decided to expand a bit in my own little universe. For the purposes of the fic, Hogwarts starts at 13. Harry will be 17 in 5th year, in which we start. Enjoy if you can.

* * *

Snippet #50: What's on your mind?

"Clear your mind, Potter!" Severus Snape said, about to bludgeon the teen's head with a burst of Legilimency, when he hissed out in agony and clenched his left arm, shuddering and bucking. The Dark Lord was calling him, and he was furious. He took a deep breath and then snarled, looking at the astonished teen. "Stay here, Potter." He said, and then went to his private quarters. A few minutes passed and Severus returned, with Narcissa Malfoy in tow, her presence startling Harry.

"Narcissa will be instructing you tonight, Potter. Do not sully her mind with idiocy as you have been my own." Severus drawled, and then left after a nod to the aristocratic woman.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter." Narcissa said, and Harry, despite wanting nothing more than to spit vitriol at her, nodded softly.

"Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry replied, getting a ghost of a smile on her lips before she took out her wand.

"No doubt Severus has been using his considerable skill to teach you." She said, and Harry bit back a scoff. "Allow me to test your shields, then?" She asked, and Harry shrugged, a little distracted. "Very well. _Legilimens_." She almost whispered, and she was then inside Harry's mind. She encountered no resistance, and was startled at this fact. This boy had no mental defenses, whatsoever! She probed softly, nothing like the battering ram that Snape was, and sought out the previous lessons. She pulled back and saw Harry blink a few times, surprised.

"There… were you in my head?" Harry asked, the lack of pain evident on his features.

"Indeed I was, Mr. Potter… and I must say I was appalled at the lack of defenses." Narcissa said, and he twitched softly, about to snap an angry retort when she continued. "Severus' method is terrible, I will be rectifying that. Now… take a seat, hmm?" She said, and Harry blinked, again, in surprise. He took a seat, looking at her confused. She wasn't blaming him, that… that was so unexpected.

"Good boy. Now, Severus has no doubt given you the proper literature to study?" She asked, and he frowned and shook his head. "Not even 'The clutter in your mind', by Ebeneezer McDels?" She asked, and he shook his head again, and she groaned. "Goodness, what is that man doing! Calypso!" She said, and then a soft ~pop~ later a house elf appeared. "Darling, McDels book, the only good one if you please." She said, and the elf nodded and vanished. In not two minutes she returned, and the book was handed over. "Thank you, you may go." The elf nodded at the words, and left, and then Harry was handed the book.

"Read that, front to back." Narcissa said, the book not that large at all, really. "You will _not_ have another lesson until you have that completed." She said, and Harry nodded dumbly. "Go on, your lesson is over for the night. I will deal with Severus." She made a gesture for him to leave, and with a soft 'goodnight' from the boy, she was alone. She would be having words with Severus.

~WoyM~

The book had not been difficult to get through at all, really, and Harry was glad for that. It was maybe a hundred pages, he took care of it that night. The next night would be a doozy, though. Lessons with Snape right after a detention with… Umbridge. He grimaced and then went about his day, dreading the evening. No doubt Snape would be a right pain in the arse, again. The day, as he expected, was atrocious, but some of the simpler exercises in the book kept him from getting even more detentions, so that was good. He almost stumbled to the Potions classroom, feeling so weak, before he slumped in one of the chairs. So out of it he was, that he didn't see the not normal figure in the professor's chair.

"Customary respect, Mr. Potter, would dictate a proper greeting when you enter a room with another within." Narcissa said, and Harry blinked, blearily a few times, before nodding and greeting the woman. He leaned back in the chair and blinked a few times, before he shook his head and sat up, mentally slapping himself to stay awake.

"I finished the book, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry started, as he looked at the elegant woman before him who was sipping tea. "It's really helped… I still feel _him_ but it's not as painful." He said, a weary smile on his face. Her eyes locked with his, before she nodded and got up, going to a closer chair, turning it and sitting.

"Good, Mr. Potter." Narcissa said, and raised an eyebrow when he corrected her.

"Just Harry, please, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said, and she nodded. Neither expected for her to offer the same courtesy, she was an older woman after all, a pureblood lady.

"Let us begin, then, shall we?" She said, and he nodded, before she was in his mind again. Same as the night before, her entrance into his mind was subtle, like a snake in the grass, a silent predator. Though skilled as she was with the mind arts, she was unprepared for what she ran into, a fresh memory, so fresh she could feel his emotions while within.

_She was sitting, hands writing as if she was Harry, her hand being painfully carved into as she wrote with a blood quill. The back of her left hand was raw, and on the paper was written '_I must not tell lies.' _in a terrible teenaged scrawl. She whimpered softly as she felt this, and then she heard a simpering, condescending tone from her side, and she turned to look. _

"_Ah… yes, I believe that is enough for tonight, Mr. Potter. However, just to be sure, you have a week extra, after all, you were rather rude in class today." Professor Umbridge said, a sickening smile on her face. "Now, get out of my office, you filthy half-blood." She hissed, bodily getting him up, but he was still coherent enough to snatch the paper. "Another week! That is my property!" She hissed, just as he burned it, and then added another week for his insolence. He stumbled out of the classroom, groaning at the lightheadedness, and the fact that he had to go to his next 'lesson' with Snape. _

Narcissa came out of his mind with a gasp, blinking and panting as she looked at him, still out of it, he was not used to the subtlety of her mental intrusion. She shuddered and then took a few deep breaths, Harry remembering vaguely that this was one of the techniques in the book, which reminded him to return it to her. He took it from his bag and handed it to her, smiling softly, almost high on his lack of blood. She opened her eyes, took the book, and then got up.

"I shall return in a moment, Harry." She said, and he nodded, yawning widely. She left the room, going into Severus' private stores, and getting a potion for the teen. She came back and handed it to him, it was blood red and lightly swirling. "Drink." She said, and was surprised at how quickly he did so, either knowing what it was, or just too out of it to ask questions. Either way, she was glad he did so, as she saw some of his color return to him thanks to the blood replenishing potion.

"Now, Harry, we are going to get up… and slowly walk to the infirmary." She said, and he stiffened, eyes turning blank. Her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly, and she as in his mind again, just enough to see and hear the glimpse of 'Keep your head down.' from McGonagall.

"This is not a request, Mr. Potter." Narcissa said, startling Harry with her sharp tone, though it was not directed at him, oddly enough. "I will be having words with both Umbridge and the Deputy Headmistress." She said, hissing softly and standing. "Come, before I drag you there, Mr. Potter… I am sure you do not want that." She finished, and he shook his head, getting up to follow her as they walked out of the classroom. They made the trek to the infirmary in relative silence, and he was unaware of just how furious this woman was.

"Narcissa?" Asked Madam Pomfrey when they entered. "And Mr. Potter?" She blinked, before sighing softly. "What happened now?" She asked, and Narcissa's eyes narrowed, apparently his visiting was not an uncommon occurrence.

"Show her your hand, Harry." Narcissa said, and though she saw the hesitation, the threat of her doing it forcefully was on his mind. He did as he was told, and then yelped softly when his hand was tugged by the hospital matron.

"Goodness! What have you been doing to yourself, Harry?" Pomfrey asked, running spells to not only dull the pain, but to scan for what was going on. "Blood Quill!" She hissed, and then Narcissa explained, the matron growling at the information.

"I will be taking care of it, Poppy." Narcissa started. "I will not have such a shrew of a woman around my Draco, let alone any other student." She said, and Harry was seated on the bed, glad to be away from the pain of the scar on his hand.

"Good…" Poppy said, before she turned to Harry. "Have there been anyone else in these 'detentions', Mr. Potter?" Poppy asked, and Harry shrugged, before mumbling a few names, mostly Gryffindors, with a few others from different houses, even one or two from Slytherin. "I assume, however, it was not in the frequency of your own?" She said, and he shook his head, before she nodded. "You will stay the night, no objections." She said, and he nodded, before he lay back on the bed, closing his eyes. Even with the blood replenisher, he was still weak, so his sleep came quickly.

"Excuse me, Poppy, I must prepare for something rather important, I trust Mr. Potter is in good hands?" Narcissa said, and Poppy nodded, before she left. Narcissa was allowed to use the matron's floo to get home, and when she did she immediately went to her dueling rooms, in which she reminded any who would look, that she was a pureblood witch, and her ire was not to be directed upon you lest you wish to be nothing than a red stain on the floor.

~WoyM~

Umbridge was at the front of her class, fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, grinning at what they were leaning. They were learning that the ministry had everything under control, and surely, they did. She was glaring softly at Potter, though, he didn't seem as weak as he had been when he left. That was fine though, she would be fixing that tonight. She smirked at the thought, Merlin did she love teaching that brat some manners. She watched him flinch and glare at Mr. Malfoy, after the boy hit him with a wadded piece of paper, but the pureblood male was entitled to some stress relief, after all.

"Potter!" She screamed, and he twitched, looking up at her. "Five points for not looking at your paper, this is a quiz." She said, and he frowned. "And I think an extra night's detention is in order." She smirked and he glared, before the door was opened, surprising everyone in the classroom. She blinked as she saw not another student, or another professor, but a Pure blood Lady.

"Ah! Lady Malfoy, what can I do for you?" Umbridge started. "Are you here to speak with your son?" She said, and then stepped back at the glare the woman was throwing at her.

"No, I am not." Narcissa said, stepping into the room and glancing at the students, before looking back at the woman in haunting pink. "Though, what I need to speak with you about, should not be for a the children's ears." She said, and Umbridge nodded, directing them to her office. When they got into the office, Umbridge sat down, and offered a seat to the rather agitated looking witch, who was quick to enter the woman's mind.

What Narcissa saw made her use all of her considerable control to keep her anger in check, and even then she wanted to let loose. The woman in front of her was a disease, a pestilence not only on the school, but their entire world! Even worse, she pulled her darling Draco into it with her… 'Inquisitorial Squad', it was sickening. Narcissa left the witch's poisoned mind, and then glared heatedly, causing the shorter witch to back up. She was quickly disarmed, and there were sealing spells placed in her office, and then she was screaming as Narcissa let loose with spells she had learned from the legendary, and hauntingly dark Black Library.

The woman in pink was tormented with spells that made her wish she could crawl into a hole and die, and the worst part were that there were no physical marks. Narcissa made sure of that, before she stopped. She crouched and picked up the blubbering witch's chin, looking at her in the eyes as she spoke, with such acidity that the pink witch soiled herself.

"You will hand in your resignation, Dolores, and return to your previous position in the ministry." Narcissa started, glaring. "You will make sure that you keep your head down, or I will find it, and I will _take it off!_" She snarled, her eyes ablaze with fury, before she let go. "Clean yourself up, you're not a common animal." She said, before she took a few deep breaths, shuddering as she regained her control, and then, for good measure, snapped the other woman's wand.

"If I hear anything about this, hints, or even confused whispers, there will not be a hole deep enough for you to hide." Narcissa said, sending one last glance over her shoulder before she left the room, slamming the door behind her. "Class is dismissed, students." She said to the curious classroom. "The professor is very busy…" SHe trailed, and then locked eyes with her son, who had a large smirk on his face. "Draco, stay after, I wish to have words with you." She said, and he paled, he knew that tone. A lot of students knew that tone, it was the tone of a mother who was far from pleased.

The students left, Narcissa having remained at the head of the class, and when her son's eyes met hers again she did something she simply detested doing, but she had to. She entered her son's mind silently, with her glare keeping his eyes in place as she did so. What she saw made her so disappointed in her son, but he was young, and stupid. She left his mind, just as the last student was leaving, and then like a lioness on her cub she was on him, and she was whimpering as his ear was in her grip.

"The 'Inquisitorial Squad', Draco?" She hissed, and he whimpered again. "Wait till I tell your father, and the fathers of all of those involved." She said, and he whimpered once more, before they were walking out of the classroom into the hall, her grip not wavering in the slightest, but students in the hallways knew better than to laugh at this, lest her ire be on them. They got to the entrance to the Slytherin dorms, and then spoke the password in a hiss. When they got in she let go, and let off a loud 'bang' from her wand, collecting the attention of those within.

"If you belong to Madam Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, I want you in front of me." Narcissa started, before she let out her next words in a tone so sharp it might as well be cutting into the rock around them. "NOW!" She exclaimed, and was inwardly pleased at the speed in which those in the common room moved. She was about to speak when a door opened, and out came Prof. Snape, followed by Pansy Parkinson.

"Ah, Narcissa. What brings you here?" Snape asked in his usual drawl, before he flinched at the snarl from the woman, and the glare that accompanied it.

"Keep silent, Severus, this does not concern you right now." Narcissa said, before she looked at Pansy. "In front with the rest of the 'squad', girl. I will be having words with _your_ mother as well." She said, and Pansy shuddered before standing in front of the irate witch.

"Never, in all my years of being a mother, or being around children, have I encountered such _stupidity._" She started, glaring at all the students before her. "The word disappointed hardly conveys my attitude right now, and even that is an understatement." She said, starting to walk around the squad in front of her, her wand in her hand as she spoke. "You're all Slytherin's, and yet you walk around like cretins, abusing the small drop of power you were given, not understanding that you were allowing yourselves to be controlled." She huffed and then stopped in front of them.

"That stops today, as of now you are no longer part of this squad, led around by a woman who would sooner force you into Azkaban than show you any modicum of respect." Narcissa said, before she looked around again, taking in the faces of those who were part of the squad. "I will be informing your parents, you can be sure of that. Now, go to lunch, I have to speak with your head of house." She said, turning her ire to the dour man, who swallowed softly.

"In your office, Severus." She said sharply, and he nodded before they left to do just that, and he wondered just what had gotten her so riled up. He hoped her ire was not solely placed on him, and for some reason he had an itching to blame Potter.

~WoyM~

It had been an odd set of weeks, but to everyone's surprise, student and teacher alike, Narcissa Malfoy was an amazing teacher. She had taken on the role of DADA professor after Umbridge… decided to leave. There was no warning, no reasoning, she just left. The fifth year students were sure it was after her personal visit, but they said nothing otherwise. It was Mid February when Harry had another… attack from Voldemort, and unfortunately it was during Potions. Snape was not a fan on disruptions, and he glowered softly at the boy.

"You will make up the potion tonight, Potter. I will not have you scampering to finish with what class we have left." Snape said, and Harry did not hold in groan. Great, more 'lessons', though he was glad he had no more detentions. His scar had started to heal, and the salve that was so 'graciously' given to him by the Potions master had helped marvelously. Many things the dour man might be, but incompetent was not one of them.

The rest of the day passed with little other incident, and Harry made his way to the dungeon for his lessons, sighing softly and entering the empty classroom. He did not see Snape behind the desk, though, no. To his absolute _elation_ he saw Narcissa Malfoy. He smiled at her softly, nodded, and greeted her. She nodded back and put her book down, after marking her progress.

"Yes, a good evening to you, Harry." She said, and he smiled softly again. "Severus was going to be here, but I… persuaded him otherwise. He would much prefer to grade papers, I am sure." She said, and he snorted before sitting down. "Stop slouching, it's bad for your back." She said, and he nodded, sitting up a little straighter.

"Good. Now, let us see how your shields have fared since last we met, shall we?" The beautiful witch said, before she entered his mind as simply and silently as before. His mental defenses were in shambles, but nothing that was irreversible. She sighed softly, and got to work. Harry was still working on a way to be in there with her, and it was coming along more in wisps and whispers, though it was getting there. Narcissa went about his mind, not bothering to actually pay attention to memories, just trying to help rebuild, that was until she heard her name. Not with the proper honorific, but her first name. She raised an ethereal brow and went to said memory, though it seemed to be more a dream than anything else.

Narcissa was completely astonished by what she saw, and a bit flustered as well. There, on a rather comfy looking love seat sat Harry, with Narcissa… being rather enthusiastic with the undulation of her hips. She was clothed for the most part, as was he, but the act was nonetheless telling, and from the looks of it both were in complete enjoyment of it. She flushed a bit, both in his mind and in her physical form, when she heard her dream-self speak.

"_Hmmm… a little quick, Mr. Potter." Dream Narcissa said. "But, that's what these lessons are for. Now, again." She uttered, before the pair started once more, and Narcissa had to vacate the dream, panting softly. _

"Is everything alright, Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asked, seeing how flustered she looked. "Should I get Madam Pomfrey for you?" He said, frowning softly.

"No, I am quite alright, Harry." She said, smiling at him reassuringly. She was twice his age for Merlin's sake, did he really think of her like that? "I just encountered a memory that was rather… taxing. It was about whom we are here to learn, you understand." She said, and he nodded, frowning.

"Yeah, I do. I'll try and work harder." Harry said, and she smiled at him before they started to talk, Narcissa helping him with some more mental exercises. He left tired, mentally so, but it was a good tired. He felt ready, prepared, though he knew he had much to learn. Narcissa, on the other hand, was flustered still and had her thoughts whirring. The young man fantasized about her, and was even lacking in skill in those terms. She would assume that most males would have her a mewling mess in their minds, let alone a teenaged boy. Narcissa shook it off, she would put it out of her mind. More than likely she was just more erotic fuel to the mental fire of a boy his age, and while it wasn't the best of thoughts to have, there was little she could do about it. It was hardly as if it was malicious, anyway.

~WoyM~

The lessons continued, and they were showing magnificent progress, which was excellent to Narcissa. She was assisting him, in his head, with making a corporeal form, when they felt the not so subtle attack from the Dark Lord. Even though it was not her mind, she was connected to his with her own, so she was able to utilize her impressive shielding to not just rebuff the attack, but slam it back where it came from. She would have loved to see the Dark Lord's face at that counter-attack, but she knew she had more important things to do. She had to rebuild a part of the mental walls with Harry again, but he was not completely useless, and that was good. He had come far from the first lesson, and she could tell he was eager to keep the Dark Lord from his mind.

They exited the mindscape and Harry groaned softly, blinking and then smiling at Narcissa, wiping some sweat from his head.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said, and she nodded, handing him some water to help him calm down.

"Of course, Harry. It is what these lessons are for, are they not?" She asked, and he nodded. "When you are ready, we shall return." She said, and he nodded. After a few minutes, and some relaxing of his heavier breathing, she re-entered his mind. It was not as devastated as it could have been, and for that she was glad. She had him work on returning to making his defenses solid again, while she went to see the extent of the damage. Perhaps she could help him in locking the connection with the Dark lord. She was once again surprised, after a few minutes, when she came across another dream. This time she was snogging him like an over excited teenager, yet still with her more mature body, though with far less clothing than was probably responsible in a classroom.

She shuddered softly, not due to embarrassment, but due to the fact that the dream was so vivid, a bit of the feelings from said dream washed over her. Not enough to lose control, or for her to feel arousal herself, but enough that she vacated the area. Should she talk to the boy? It would probably embarrass him, that was for sure, but would it be the right thing to do. No, perhaps if there was another. She shook her head and went back to Harry, refining some defenses, but commending him on his work.

The next incident in his mind was not as racy as it had been, but… still surprising. Instead of the next scene of terrible debauchery, it was a scene. This time it was a memory, of a daydream, oddly enough. She was sitting in a garden, and Harry was on one knee, hand over his heart, hand extended to her for her to take, yet he did not extend it that far. Instead, he was saying something, and as she got closer she heard him.

"_...Like a summer rose, with a brightness like the moon, and the warmth of the sun."_ He said, and she blinked and sighed. Sweet Morgana, he was reciting poetry to her. It was… it was sweet, of course, but it was mostly terrible in it's creation. She held her head in her hand, and then she saw his mental self come from the other side, not noticing her, speaking.

"_God I forgot about this one. She… really is pretty though."_ Harry said, mostly to the air, before walking around, admiring her. "_The light really brings out her complexion… if I could, Cissy… I'd stare at you for hours, listen to you talk."_ He said, smiling and then walking off, the daydream shimmering from view, and she did as well. This young man was _smitten_ with her. He was reciting bad poetry in his mind, and comparing her to celestial bodies and flora, good gracious he was admiring her in so many different ways. It was then, as she walked his mindscape, that she started to see certain hints of this as well. There were defensive statues, designed in ways of the Greeks and Romans, and the females seemed to have her figure… some of her features.

She was unsure how to deal with this information, yet at the same time it was refreshing. She had not had a lover since she conceived Draco, and while she had had offers, from men of all walks of life, to have a young man, barely one, think of her in such a manner was rather new. Sure, there was no doubt other males his age did the same, but to have it consistent in his thoughts, as to where other boys would go to the next pretty face, was exciting. Merlin it made her almost feel like a teen herself again, but she was then reminded that she was not one. No, she was an older woman. She was a mother, the mother of a boy who had a silly grudge against the boy whose mind she was now in. She would have to think of this more, really contemplate what it meant. Perhaps he would move on, he was a strapping young man after all.

~WoyM~

The lessons did not stop, but they were slower in their frequency. While Harry was no master, it would take him years to be one, he was getting to the level of defending his mind from the dark lord in interesting ways, ways that pushed the malevolent man out. Harry was about to wish her a goodnight after a lesson, when he blinked and then froze, and then he paled.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" He asked, timidly, before turning to her.

"Yes, Harry?" She responded, and he blinked and swallowed.

"If… You're in my mind when we are here, right?" He asked, voice soft, and she nodded slowly. "Do you see… um… _everything_?" He asked, barely a whisper. She blinked softly and then gave him a soft smile.

"Yes, yes I do, Harry." She said, coming to him and putting a hand on his cheek. "I am flattered, really, but you must understand I am years older than you, and more importantly: Married." She said, and he sighed softly. She was not sure if it was because of her words, or the hand on his cheek. He looked at her with a smile, an almost hopeful look on his face.

"Well… I know those things, but that doesn't mean I will stop thinking of you, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said, his tone soft. "Even if you don't stay on as our professor, or these lessons end. You'll be with me, like the fish within the oceans." He said, and she snickered softly.

"Please, leave the poetry to those whom are good at it, Harry." She said, her smile and gentle giggle disarming any slight depression that might have come from that comment.

"Alright, Cis-" He cleared his throat. "Sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. I will keep the poetry to the professionals." He smiled and she nodded, stroking his cheek softly before letting go. "The lessons won't end though, right?" He asked, hopeful, and she could feel it was both to be in her presence, and to honestly learn to keep Tom out.

"They shall not, Harry, just try and keep your thoughts to yourself, hmm? If you can. I can understand if there are a few slip-ups, of course." She said, and he nodded, smiling and leaving for the night after a farewell. What was she going to do with that young man.

~WoyM~

His mindscape was getting better, that was good to know, it was getting to the point that he could almost lock away Tom away. She had taken to calling him as such as well, after visiting a memory about a certain secret chamber. Part of her mind oversaw his progress, while another took a stroll through his memories, his dreams, his thoughts. They had gotten cleaner in regards to her, and a small part of her felt a bit disappointed, yet relieved as he truly was far too young for her. She came across another day dream, brow raised as she saw them sitting together, on a couch.

Each of them had a book in hand, sitting and reading silently, a soft melody played by a gramophone in the corner. Every few pages they would look up from their books, smile each other, maybe squeeze the others hand, and go back to reading. Nothing sensual, nothing sexual or overly painful in terms of conversation, just… simply relaxation. It was odd to see that in a teenaged boys mind, though it was not something to be frowned upon. At one point Harry even stood up and got them both tea, only then did they share a rather affectionate kiss. It was then abruptly stopped when a loud 'Mr. Potter!' from a rather agitated Minerva.

She found her way back to the main part of his mind, and caught up with how he was progressing, nodding softly and keeping that thought in her mind. He was thinking about them… simply being together, it was not something she would have considered before. The lesson went on until it got a bit later in the day, and they exited his mind.

"You are getting better, Harry. I am pleased." Narcissa said, and Harry smiled a bit at her praise, with a slight flush to his cheeks as well.

"Thank you, Narcissa." Harry said, having been given permission to use her given name. "I really want to be the best as I can be, for myself." He said, nodding, and she could feel the sincerity in his tone.

"Marvelous, though it is getting rather late, and regardless that it is a Saturday tomorrow, you need to sleep." She said, and he nodded, before pausing for a bit.

"I've gotten better, Narcissa." He said, and she raised a brow. "At, poetry that is." He said, and she snickered softly. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" He spoke, and she giggled (actually giggled), before she replied.

"William Shakespeare was a wizard, did you know that, Harry?" She said, and he blinked.

"Wait, really?" He asked, and she nodded, and all thoughts of leaving for the night left the two of them. They went into a rather lengthy discussion about how much he had influenced muggle culture and literature. They talked for so long that Severus actually found them in their chairs, slightly slumped back, having passed out sometime during their conversation. He sneered softly, grumbling about idiots in his classroom, before he let them be. He didn't want to risk Narcissa waking up to his words, and hexing his bits off. He could care less about Potter, but Narcissa was actually frightening.

~WoyM~

"Mate, what the hell are you wearing?" Ron asked, looking at Harry in khaki pants and a nice polo shirt, nothing like the uniform or jean he usually wore.

"Just some slacks and a nice shirt… I've got a date." Harry said, looking proud of himself, but not smug. His hair, thankfully, managing to stay at least semi manageable on his head.

"Whut? A date? Are you serious?" Ron asked, looking surprised and a bit unbelieving. Not that Harry had a date, but that he had not seen who he had been chatting up.

"Yeah, our first date, really. She said she would give it a try… you know?" Harry said, fixing his collar for the twelfth time before sighing. "I just hope I don't mess it up…" He said, and then nodded to his still dumbfounded friend, before heading out. Ron blinked and watched him go. Huh. Harry had a date. It was probably with Cho, or something. He shrugged, getting ready for his own day, he wanted to see if he could get some chocolate from Honeydukes.

Harry, meanwhile, made his way out of the castle, and towards Hogshead, one of the first in his year to get to the small village. There, waiting for him, in a rather fetching summer dress was Narcissa. He smiled and gave her a small nod, taking her hand and kissing it softly. As it was still earlier in the day, they were barely anyone to see this spectacle.

"You are looking lovely, Narcissa." Harry said, and she could hear the sincerity in his tone.

"Thank you, Harry. So tell me, where is this place we are absconding to, hmm?" She asked, and he smiled, before hooking her arm with his own.

"Probably nothing you're not a stranger to, but a new one. Shall we?" He asked, and she nodded, taking a breath before they both were gone from Hogsmeade with a ~crack~ of apparition. He had learned the year previous to this one, and had been amazed at how non-terrible he was at it, not to mention how far he could travel. When they arrived Narcissa blinked and looked around, were they in London? That was over eight hundred kilometers, quite a distance indeed for a fifth year student.

"Ah, good… I didn't get too far away." Harry said, before they walked out of an alleyway, letting Narcissa see where they were going. It was someplace she had wanted to go to, but sometimes you had life get in the way. The Natural History Museum of London stood before them, and Harry guided her to it's doors. It was a free museum, so they just walked in, and she smiled as she spoke.

"I have wanted to visit for many years, Harry, I just never had the time." Narcissa said, and Harry smiled before they went about their date. It was mid May, just a scant few weeks before the O.W.L. examinations, so a little relaxation, something to get their minds off of the exams was good. Though he was considerably younger than her, Narcissa found a kinship with Harry, and he made her feel young again. Of course, Lucius was her husband, but it had always been a marriage of convenience. Lovers had come and gone, but Harry seemed to be a bit more. Not once did he mention Lucius, or Draco even, in their talks or time alone. He talked about her dreams, her wishes for life in the many years she still had left.

In response she asked about his own dreams, what he wanted to do after school, his summer plans. They talked, they enjoyed the museum, and each others company. She had just been around him for a little under five months, but already she was believing they could build a life together. Affection and love grew quickly, and with magicals it grew true and strong. There were crushes, flirtations, even explicit escapades, but when magic found another it was compatible with, it held on. This was one of those cases, and these two magicals did not see a reason to stop it.

The day went excellently, slipping well into the night as well. After a lovely dinner at a small bistro near the Museum, Harry apparated them back, the gates of Hogwarts barely open.

"Oh, just in time!" Narcissa said, smiling, both of them with a bag of souvenirs. Mr. Filch could only grumble as they came through the gate, seeing as Harry was with a professor. They walked to quarters Narcissa had been given, and surprising Harry, she turned his head up for a soft kiss. Chaste, sweet, but telling. He blinked and smiled, a bit goofily, before he leaned up and gave her on in return. She was about half a head taller than him, but those were the heels. "Good night, Harry… I had a marvelous time." She said, and he nodded.

"I did as well, Narcissa. I hope to do this again… even if the summer, if you like." He said, and she nodded, stroking his cheek before she entered her quarters. He sighed and went to Gryffindor tower, touching his lips lightly as he entered after giving the password. Oh, very little could end this perfect day sourly.

"Harry!" Came the worried/lecture tone of his best female friend, Hermione. "Where have you been?" She asked, as both she and Ron approached her. He blinked softly and smiled at them both.

"I was on a date, I am sure Ron told you that." Harry said, and Hermione nodded softly. "Well, it was off the grounds, I am allowed, you know that." He said, and she pouted softly.

"Mate, Dean said he saw you leaving with the ferret's mum. Did she escort you to the date or something?" Ron asked, and Harry shook his head. It took Hermione just a bit longer, surprisingly, to get it, but Ron got it almost immediately. "Wait… WAIT!" He started, and the common room went a little silent. "You were on a date with Professor Malfoy?" He hissed in question, and Harry nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah? What's the big deal?" Harry asked, smiling. "We went out, enjoyed ourselves, had a nice day. We're planning on it next Saturday as well." Harry said, and before mount Weasley could erupt it was Seamus that piped in.

"Dean said she did look banging in that dress, and she isn't all bad. I mean… she's been a right good teacher." Seamus said, Ron huffing softly at this, and reluctantly nodding.

"And really." Ginny said from a corner. "Not like he can do much worse than Mrs. Malfoy… she is a gorgeous woman." She said, and at the surprised stares she huffed. "Honestly, I've been dating Susan for two bloody years, you're all bonkers." She said, before she got up and shook her head, looking at Harry. "Good luck, bro." She said, and he smiled at her in thanks before she went to the girls rooms.

"Well, alright… just be careful, alright, mate?" Ron said, having taken that bit of time to have a think, before he nodded to Harry.

"I will mate." Harry said, and then he looked at Hermione who had her arms crossed, but she wasn't angry it seemed.

"Make sure you keep up with your studies, I know how you boys can be when you have a girl to distract you." Hermione said, tilting her head to Dean who was now chatting it up with Lavender, way past the point of caring with the conversation.

"Gotta make sure my priorities are straight, eh Hermione?" Harry teased, getting a huff for his effort, then a gentle hug. He was glad his friends supported him in this, he didn't plan for it to be a school fling.

~WoyM~

"Lucius." Narcissa started, sitting down to lunch with her husband of nearly twenty years.

"Yes, dear?" The man asked, glancing up from his newspaper, curious but not cold or aloof.

"I want a divorce." She said simply, and he put his paper down. "I have a chance of being in a complete love, and I do not want to waste it." She said, and he hummed softly.

"And who is this man, or woman?" Lucius asked, not about to deny her, but he wanted to know.

"Young Mr. Potter." She said, and he coughed softly, looking at her as if she had three heads. "What? I am well aware _his_ animosity to Harry, but truly… I don't care." She said, and Lucius leaned back with a sigh.

"Well, he is of age, and you can properly mold him to what you desire both as a partner and a lover." Lucius said, teasing her and she huffed.

"Yes, and you can be with Allyson." Narcissa responded with a smirk at his gobsmacked look, her sigh teasing as well. "Lucius, Darling… your walls are atrocious, truly." She said, and he grumbled something along the lines of 'crazy woman,' before she continued. "I have known since she first warmed our bed, and I have no qualms with it so long as you give me as I request in our divorce." She said, and he sighed again before finishing his tea.

"Very well, Cissy." He said, smiling at her, a soft genuine smile. She smiled at her, a genuine one in return, before they started talking business in terms of the divorce. They would both be happy, and really, that was most important.

* * *

AN: That's all he wrote, folks. I am pushing it enough as it is with this, I will let your imaginations fill in the rest. I hope it can be enjoyed, please review.


	46. Snippet 51: A chance to Change

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Harry Potter, except the books and merchandise I have purchased.

AN: This is another take on some timetravel, this particular form I have not done before. It's more quasi-time travel, really. Also a soulbond fic, I haven't done one of those in a while. On top of that, not Harry centric… imagine that. Enjoy if you can.

* * *

Snippet #51: A chance to Change.

She gasped, taking in a deep breath as she looked around her. She was in Divination class, having gazed into her teacher's eyes when she made a prediction, and then everything swirled. SHe looked around the class, everyone staring at her oddly, before she looked at Prof. Trelawny again, who gave an almost imperceptible nod, with a small knowing look on her face.

"Enough… enough of this nonsense!" Hermione said, having to recall her previous words. "My aura might be thin, but at least it is more consistent than your… your predictions!" SHe said, gathering her things and leaving the Divination classroom with a huff, her face flushed and flustered but it was far from anger. She left the classroom and made her way down the halls, before she pressed herself against the wall and panted heavily.

She was fourteen again… when not moments ago she was nearly forty. She had been watching her children leave on the Hogwarts express, and then her eyes latched on with Luna's, also there with her children, and they shared a smile. Then, then she was looking into the eyes of Prof. Trelawny, the heavily scented room around her. Had it all been a dream? No… no, it couldn't have been. She took her wand out and concentrated… yes, there it was. Her core, pumping her full of that sweet, sweet magic. She was flooded with it, her spell knowledge and muscle memory making her twitch, but it was all there.

Hermione Granger, third year Gryffindor, started to laugh. It was almost hysterical, but it was a happy laugh. She took a deep breath, and then remembered what she had on her person: a Time Turner. She frowned lightly, this thing was more trouble than it was worth, besides, it wasn't like she didn't know all of these courses by heart. She hummed softly and then with a negligent flick of her wand, her books shrunk, and they went into her lightened pack. She then started to walk towards the great hall, it was almost lunch time anyway.

She walked at a leisurely pace, stroking the walls as she went on, remembering just how perfect Hogwarts had been before the wall, and how it would stay if she had any say in it! She walked for a bit, and then turned a corner, her breath catching in her throat. There, not thirty feet from her, was Luna Lovegood. She smiled softly and then approached the girl, who for a moment twitched at the sound of footsteps, before she turned and gave a smile so incredibly _brilliant_ that Hermione started to tear up. She saw the recognition in the blonde's eyes, and then came to her and gave her a blissfully love filled kiss. After what seemed like hours, they broke apart, with Hermione speaking softly, through lightly falling tears.

"I'd thought i'd never see you again…" She said, and Luna smiled her serene smile, but her words were completely lucid.

"Hmmm… no, I didn't want that." Luna said, and Hermione gasped, before she raised her shirt, looking at those very same words right above her left hip. When she looked up she saw Luna doing the same, though over her right breast were the words she just spoke. Both sentences, for but a moment, had a delightful blue glow before they vanished, replaced by the opposite witch's initials instead. Luna then tugged the surprised witch down for another kiss, before she spoke again, still with complete lucidness.

"I've been waiting a long time to hear those words, Hermione Granger." Luna said, stroking her brunettes sides softly, sighing and hugging her close. "We'll never be apart again, I won't have it." She said, looking up at the slightly taller witch, and getting a vehement nod in return.

"Never… my sweet lunabell." Hermione said, causing Luna to giggle and blush. Before, in their previous lives, she got back with Ron, she had Luna had been very close. They parted when Ron had slipped her a little something in a drink, and forced her to Marry him and bare his children. She wanted nothing more than to find Ron and tear out his throat… but this Ron was innocent, he hadn't done that till he was almost thirty.

"Come on, my loving bookworm, lunch awaits!" Luna said, taking another kiss before they both went to the great hall. There was so much to take care of, so much to change, they would do it together.

~ActC~

"Ron?" Hermione asked, later that day in the dorms. It was almost dinner time when the thought came to her, and she needed to act fast.

"Yeah?" Ron responded, looking up from the chess match in which he was walloping Harry.

"Could you bring scabbers to me?" She asked, and he blinked, so she kept going. "I want to take him to Hagrid, see if he can help. He's our Care teacher, he should know some stuff, right?" SHe reasoned, and he blinked again.

"Never thought of that… yeah. Sure." He said, and got up to go get the fat, brown rat. Harry took that opportunity to switch to his homework. If he wanted a headache, at least he'd earn it on his own terms. Ron came back a few minutes later, rat in his hand. "Sorry it took so long, he was hiding under my pillow." He said, handing the rat to Hermione, who held him firmly. 'Scabbers', wriggled in her hand, looked up at her, and then got comfy. Hermione wrinkled her nose softly, before smiling at Ron.

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione said, and he nodded, before starting to pout at Harry for starting his homework. Harry just shrugged and insisted Ron do the same, before Hermione left. She made her way outside of the portrait, and into an unused classroom, where Luna was waiting for her with a box already charmed unbreakable. Peter went right into the box, and it was closed before he could realize what happened.

"Who should we bring it to, lunabell?" Hermione asked, scourgifying her hand wordlessly, ber silencing the box as Peter had started to freak out.

"The headmaster, love." Luna replied, humming and poking the box. "He can be trusted, that is certain." She said, her tone a bit dreamy, with some finality to it. Hermione nodded, knowing when Luna was speaking through her sight.

"After dinner, you think?" Hermione asked, and Luna nodded, before she spoke softly.

"Dobby?" Luna asked, and after a moment a familiar elf appeared, looking around curiously, before he saw Hermione.

"Oh! Ms. Grangy!" Dobby said, beaming softly and going from foot to foot in anticipation.

"Hello, Dobby, how are you?" Hermione asked, and Dobby gasped.

"Oh… oh! Just as humble and great as the great Harry Potter sir! She asks Dobby how he is." He said, sniffling before smiling. "Dobby be well! Plenty of work to be doing in Hogwarts, oh yes." He said, and Hermione smiled.

"Good! Very good… now, I." Hermione paused. "No, _we_ have a request for you." She said, and Dobby nodded, waiting. "In that box is a wizard, disguised as a rat." She said, pointing to the moving box. "We need you to make sure it's watched, and he doesn't get out. Can you do that for us? It will really, _Really _help Harry." Hermione said, and though she didn't like using Harry, she knew Dobby would have barely a reason to say no after that.

"It would help the Great Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked, getting a nod from Hermione and Luna. He gasped and nodded, smiling wide. "Dobby will help! Bad Wizard will not escape on Dobby's watch!" He said, and with a click of his fingers the box was behind him, and he saluted the two witches. He also tagged them magically, and explained it would keep imposters away.

"You are marvelous, Dobby." Luna said, causing the elf to blush and grin at the praise. "We have to discuss it, but it's possible that before Yule break, you will have a family again." She said, and the poor elf nearly fainted in happiness. He gave them each a hug before he conjured a small chair and just… stared at the box. His face scrunched in determination, he would not fail these girls, or the great Harry Potter Sir!

The girls smiled at him, and then left the room, transfiguring the door into the wall beside it, then placing a marking spell on it so they could find it later. They then shared a kiss before they went off to dinner, fingers intertwined, they were not afraid of being seen together, their love was stronger than that. They walked into the great hall, sitting at the lion's table, talking to themselves, hand still together, reveling in their contact. It was a few minutes before Ron and Harry showed up, with Harry tilting his head in question, and Ron frowning.

"What is Loo-" He started, but was cut off by a glare that promised _pain_ from the girl in question. "Ah… uhm, what are youj doing here, Luna?" He corrected himself, and she smiled at him.

"Sitting and eating dinner with my girlfriend, Ronald." Luna replied, kissing Hermione's cheek, who blushed softly. Not so much at the public display of affection, just the emotional pleasure she got from those words, after so long.

"You're bent, Hermione?" Ron asked, blinking, and Harry groaned and elbowed him, getting a hiss from the redhead.

"Merlin, Ron! You just don't ask someone if they're bent!" Harry hissed, and Ron rubbed his ribs, apologizing. Harry turned and smiled softly. "How long have you two been together?" Harry asked, and though he wasn't the best person to talk about love with, he was far from intolerant or lacking in tact.

"About a year or so, we just decided not to hide it anymore." Hermione said, and then kissed the other girl's cheek, getting a smile and a blush in return.

"Well, that's great!" Harry said with a smile. "I wish you guys the best." He said, before starting to eat himself, the rest of dinner really going on without so much as a hiccup. Before the meal was finished proper, Luna got up and skipped up to the head table, performing a curtsey in front of the headmaster, who spoke with a smile in his tone.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Lovegood?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling merrily.

"I formally request an audience, headmaster, with yourself, my girlfriend and I." Luna said, and Dumbledore stroked his beard softly, humming in thought.

"Very well, Ms. Lovegood, is now acceptable? I have finished my meal, and I assume you have done the same." Dumbledore responded, and she smiled with a nod. "Excellent! I find myself lately indulging in pecan clusters." He said, and she nodded, getting the hint before skipping away. A whispered conversation with Hermione had both girls rising, and exiting the great hall, shortly after Dumbledore had done the same.

~ActC~

There were four in Dumbledore's office not fifthteen minutes later, with the oldest in the room donning a thunderous expression, aimed at the now bound and unconscious rat-like man on the floor.

"There has been a grave miscarriage of justice, and I thank you girls for informing me." Dumbledore said, sighing and looking at the girls, before smiling gently. "I will make sure this is taken care of, you have my word." He said, and Luna got up with a smile, helping Hermione up as well.

"Thank you, Headmaster… this means so much." Hermione said. "And I know Harry will be happy as well, and I do love seeing my brother happy." She said, and he nodded, making a motion to let them know they were dismissed, as he looked over the form of Peter Pettigrew with a soft scowl. The girls left and then shared a kiss, before Luna frowned and hugged her soul-mate tightly.

"Lunabell?" Hermione asked, getting a small smile from her girlfriend. "What is it?" She said, stroking the younger girl's cheek.

"I don't want to go to my tower." Luna said, her voice a little small. Hermione blinked and then growled softly, tugging her blonde love closer.

"You won't go, not tonight." Hermione said, giving Luna a kiss. "No way I am letting you out of sight on our first night back." SHe said, stroking her cheek and walking with her towards Gryffindor tower, and with only a small raised brow from the Fat Lady, they were in. Luna smiled softly, the red and gold of this tower was always nice to see, as far as she could remember.

"Oh, hello Luna!" Ginny said, coming from the couch, Luna giving her a small smile.

"Good evening, Ginerva." Luna said, giving her friend and kiss to her cheek, whispering softly. "I found them." She said, and Ginny gasped, looking at her hands, fingers joined with Hermione's.

"That's marvelous!" Ginny said, hugging her friend tighter, both of them starting to chat, sitting on an empty couch. Then Ginny included Hermione in the conversation, letting her know that those words had appeared on Luna when she was four, and old enough to understand what the words meant. She had always had the sight, so her knowledge was well past her years, yet she could never really see who she would be with. She never had to guess anymore though, and that made her, and her friend, so very happy.

~ActC~

Luna went into Ravenclaw tower with a spring in her step, up to her dorm to get her things for the day. She had spent the night with her soul-mate, and though there was form of sexual intimacy, the night had been full of sweetness and tenderness. Sometimes, those nights could be so much better than the former kind. She was making her way towards the exit when she was stopped, by her tormentors. She frowned and stepped back.

"Well, well. Loony Lovegood." Marietta Edgecomb said, her wand out, ready for a little playtime. "We saw you hovering around Granger, sharing touches and kisses… as if you couldn't be even more gross and weird." She said, huffing, and Luna glowered softly. "Oh no, I made the freak mad at me." Her tormentor said, flinging a stinging hex at her. She gasped and stumbled back, then took a deep breath.

"Please, for your sake, don't do that again." Luna said, trying to plead with the older girl.

"Ha! My sake?" Marietta said, scowling. "What are you going to do, loony?" She asked, sending a stronger hex, making Luna yelp and step back a bit more. Another one was sent to her, but it was deflected by a rather powerful _Protego_. The older raven blinked and looked around, thne turned to see a very angry Hermione Granger.

"I warned you…" Luna said, moving out of the way just in time as Marietta was pushed back with a powerful, silent banisher. Said witch cried out in alarm, and was up quickly with a spell on her lips, before her wand was torn from her hand by the agitated third year.

"Oh yes, let's mess with the second year. Never mind that her girlfriend is the smartest witch in her year." Hermione hissed, stalking the wandless witch like a cat would a mouse. "Never mind that she reads three years ahead to be prepared." She said, sending a wordless stinging hex at the fallen fourth year.

"Let's not do anything hasty now, Granger." Marietta said, only whimpering when another hex hit her, then she watched as Hermione deflected binding spells from other higher years.

"Stay out of this!" Hermione snarled, Luna watching on with a gentle smile. "You messed with Luna, my girlfriend." She said, before growling. "My _soul-mate_." She hissed, and most of the room gasped. That was… wrong.

"Oh… well, I didn't know, Granger!" Marietta said, scrambling to get to her feet. "I just thought you were playing tonsil hockey with her, that's all!" She said, and then yelped when another hex hit her on the hip.

"That doesn't make it any better, Edgecomb!" Hermione was about to lay into her again, when she turned and deflected a stronger spell, surprising herself and Prof. Flitwick.

"Ms. Granger, what is the meaning of this?" The small male asked, and Hermione huffed but explained it to him. He was still upset at the young witch taking matters into her own hands, but he understood the reasoning. While Ms. Lovegood could take care of herself, no doubt, as the older of the two in the bonded couple, Ms. Granger felt the need to protect her.

"Off to class with you, Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood. We shall discuss this further later." Prof. Flitwick said, before the girls nodded and left. He sighed softly, and he thought Mr. Potter would be the source of conversation with the teachers this year.

* * *

AN: And that is it… I know I could go more, but… idk, I just can't. Not my best work, either in my own personal opinion. Enjoy if you can, read and review please.


	47. Snippet 53: Dovah Unleashed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related to Bethesda.

AN: It's been a while since I had an idea for a snippet, I hope someone likes this. As always, liberties are taken, fictional characters here, thanks.

* * *

Snippet #53: Dovah Unleashed.

Harry was flying as damned fast as he could, faster than he had ever pushed himself. There was a reason for it, though, seeing as a damned _dragon_ was chasing him, just so he could get a stupid egg, for this stupid bloody tournament. He flew circles around the arena, and then went for a Wronski Feint, aiming for the egg in the middle of the makeshift nest of the dragon. He had seen Viktor Krum do it before, and he was sure he could pull it off. He put himself as close to the broom, his trusty Firebolt, as possible before he started to pull up at the last moment. He reached out and grasped the egg, before turning sharply from the wall and back into the air.

Once he knew he wouldn't personally crash, he turned his head just in time to see and hear the dragon crash into the rune-enforced stadium walls. The crowd was silent so they all heard the dragon slam into it, and the sickening, fatal ~snap~ of it's neck. Harry gasped and then flew down, this was not good. He… he was responsible for the death of a Dragon. Oh man, he'd either be in Azkaban, or working off the debt for years. Just as he landed everyone, himself included gasped as the deceased dragon started to glow and rapidly decay. It's flesh coming off like flecks of ash, and then the power flew towards, and into Harry. He inhaled deeply as he felt it rush into him, he felt stronger, faster, all of his senses heightened as this happened. He stumbled back until he fell on his arse, and there was nothing left but bones.

The crowd was silent, and then they cheered at the spectacle, they really were fickle people. Harry got up, in a daze, and wobbled to the medic tent, blinking softly and sitting on a bed when Poppy pushed him there. He was blinking still, and then he took off his glasses, and was marveling at his perfect eyesight. Poppy was frowning as she ran diagnostic spells on him, he seemed to be in the pinnacle of health. His bone structure was denser, his skin partially spell resistant, and was… was Harry taller?

"Mr. Potter!" Came the almost panicking tone of The Minister For Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "What in Merlin's name was that?!" He nearly bellowed, mostly because he was keeping his distance from the boy who seemingly just absorbed a Dragon!

"I… I don't know." Harry said, his voice just a touch deeper, his eyes slightly glowing, before they faded. "Am I in trouble?" He asked, and the Minister was about to speak when Dumbledore came in.

"No, not at all my boy." Dumbledore said, coming up to the scared young man, putting a hand on his shoulder, feeling the raw magic bubbling under the surface of the boy's skin. "Though your actions unfortunately caused the demise of the dragon, you were indeed fighting for your life. It was all within the tournament parameters as well, so you will suffer no consequences." The older male said, and Harry shuddered, visibly relaxing.

"Yes… yes of course. Albus is right." Fudge said, clearing his throat. "Ah… congratulations on being the fastest to get the egg, my boy. Yes indeed. I, ah…. Have to go." He cleared his throat and then bustled out, Harry nodding before he laid down on the bed, closing his eyes, and then passing out. In his last moments of consciousness the ground and air trembled, and everyone within a five mile radius heard a clap of thunder, followed by bellowed words.

"_**DOVAHKIIN!**_"

~DU~

Harry woke in the hospital wing, feeling like… well surprisingly he felt amazing. He stretched and groaned, oh Merlin that felt amazing. He felt and heard his joints crack, and he shuddered before getting off of the bed and shuddering again in physical delight. Then he blinked. He had to use the loo. After his near emergency visit to the loo, he let himself be put under the tender mercies of Poppy. She, through some grumbling, let him go off to breakfast, and he couldn't remember the last time he was so hungry.

He entered the great hall and all commotion stopped, before the Weasley twins got up and came to each side, turning to the crowd.

"Make way for the dragon slayer!"

"Ender of Beasts!"

"Drinker of muscles and guts." They said together, before they shuddered. "Too much." They said, before they escorted him to the table, Harry chuckling softly at their antics.

"Yes, draw more attention to me guys, thanks. I need that today." Harry said, and they grinned unrepentantly at him, before they let him start to eat. Harry had no doubt that he would need to speak with the headmaster, but he was famished, and there was so much breakfast to be had. He ate like a beast himself, though still had the common decency to not be a complete slob, though it was difficult in his ravening hunger.

The whole great hall spoke in whispers, all about Harry in some manner. Cheating, becoming a dark lord, being ridiculously sexy. Harry flushed softly at that, especially since it was coming from the Slytherin table, from some of the upper years. He heard it from across the hall, and wondered just what the hell had happened the day before. He was holding conversation with his fellow Gryffindors when everyone stopped at a bellowed word from beyond the doors of the great hall.

"**BEX!**"

The doors opened, slowly and eerily, and then walked in four men. They were in grey, hooded cloaks, and walked slowly down the aisles of the tables. Dumbledore rose and frowned, he felt like he should know these gentlemen, but it was escaping him right now.

"Introduce yourselves, gentleman, you are strangers here." Dumbledore said, and the one in the front looked up, speaking. His tone soft, yet it carried to every ear in the great hall.

"I am Master Arngeir, of the Greybeards. The Dovahkiin has been awakened, we are here to train them." Arngeir said, and Dumbledore was surprised, and a then his eyes glanced at Harry, before he saw the four men turn to do the same. "Dovahkiin, we greet you, as masters of Voice." He said, and Harry blinked, before shuddering.

"What is going on?" Harry said, after a deep breath. He got up, walking to the older male, who seemed to be at least as old as Dumbledore, and just as powerful.

"A dragon was slain yesterday, and you absorbed something, did you not?" Arngeir said, and at Harry's hesitant nod he went on. "You took it's soul, it's very essence, for your own. It's power pulses within you, ready to be unleashed." He said, and Harry gaped at him. "We are here to help you learn, to harness the power of the Thu'um, or Shout in the common tongue." He finished, and by this time Dumbledore had come over.

"I am afraid, Mr. Arngeir, that Mr. Potter cannot leave the castle. He is involved in a tournament, he is bound by magic." Dumbledore said, and he flinched softly when one next to Arngeir spoke, his tone sharp, his voice thunderous.

"Nahlot goraan gein. Daar ni hi." The cloaked man said, and Dumbledore actually stumbled back from the force of the words, as if they were used with an amplified sonorous.

"Master Borri, I will take care of it, though I thank you for your words." Arngeir said, and Borri nodded before turning to look back at Harry. "It is not up to you, young one, it is up to the Dovahkiin." Arngeir said before turning back to Harry.

"Would I have to talk like that?" Harry asked, gesturing to Borri, who smiled and shook his head, Arngeir speaking again.

"No, Dovahkiin, you would learn the way of the voice, and be able to speak as you do now." Arngeir said. "We would teach you, nurture your power, so that you may use it as you wish to. For evil, for good, it is all in your own will." The old man said, and Harry frowned gently, scratching the back of his head.

"Do I… have to decide now?" Harry asked, and all four masters shook their heads.

"Not at all, young Dovahkiin. We will stay til you decide you wish to train with us." Arngeir said, and Dumbledore chose that time to speak again.

"I am afraid that I cannot allow that, Mr. Arngeir." Dumbledore said, and the man actually laughed at him.

"Do you think, sir, that you would be able to stop a master of the voice?" Arngeir said, and then felt magic go over him, to prevent him from speaking.

"I believe I can, Mr. Arngeir. Now as I was say-" Dumbledore then was pushed back as a deep, bellowing one syllable word came from the thought silenced man.

"**Fus**." Arngeir had said, the silencing spell shattering from his form. "Your spells, to silence, to hinder my voice, are useless. We are masters of the Voice, and thus it can never be taken from us." He said, before he turned to Harry. "We can teach you this, should you desire, and much more. We shall be upon the magnificent grounds of this castle." He said, before gesturing out, the four hooded men leaving just as they had arrived, with a single word closing the door as well.

"**Gaar!**"

And then the door slammed shut, making everyone jump in their seats, Harry having retaken his, chin in his grasp as he thought. This was an interesting opportunity to say the least.

~DU~

Harry found himself walking the next morning to the little camp on the grounds, it was barely sunrise, but he had made his decision the night before. He had missed the celebration of his victory two nights before, but that was alright. He raised his hand to knock on the tent flap, as absurd as that sounded in his head, and was surprised when it opened.

"Come in, Dovahkiin, we have been expecting you." Arngeir said, and Harry nodded and entered. As he had been inside of one this summer, he was not surprised to see the inside of a wizard tent. The flap closed and he looked around slowly, it was like the inside of a temple, not a tent.

"What does Dovahkiin mean, I have been trying to figure it out all night." Harry said, still marveling at the expanse of the inside of the tent.

"In the common tongue it means 'Dragonborn'. At some point in your lineage, there was dragon blood mixed in. One of your ancestors either lay with a Dragon, or was given the blood willingly or not." The older male explained, and Harry nodded softly. "You are confused by your surroundings, do not be." Arngeir said. "The entrance was not to a domicile, but to our true home. Welcome, Dovahkiin, to Skyrim." He said, after leading Harry to a window, showing him that they were on top of a mountain, overlooking a vast world that was covered in ice and snow.

"Sweet Merlin…" Harry muttered to himself, looking around in awe once more. "Magic is amazing…" He said, before turning with a smile to Arngeir. "When do I start learning?" He asked, as only a young, eager student could. Arngeir smiled and gestured back towards the halls, walking with the young man, finally a youth they could teach after all these years.

~DU~

The tent outside on the grounds stood firm, no magic able to breach it, save for those of owls entering and leaving it. Harry did not come out for several weeks, and when he did it was under the cover of darkness, and just to bring his godfathers in from the undeserving world of earth. Harry missed the Yule ball, not that he really cared, and quite a few whispers and rumors of where he was and what he was doing.

He emerged, finally, on the day of the second task. The officials had been worried he wouldn't show up, but he had felt the pull of magic. He stepped out from the tent, wearing rather elegant robes, with Master Borri behind him. He bowed and made some kind of greeting, and the man sent to fetch Harry (Hagrid), heard from the young man an odd phrase.

"Sky above, Voice within, Master Borri." Harry said, his voice slightly deeper still, and he looked happy, and healthy. The older male smiled and nodded, bowing once more and returning to the tent.

"You're looking good, Harry!" Hagrid said, patting the young man's shoulder, not noticing the lack of discomfort on the stronger child.

"Thank you, Hagrid, it is good to see you again." Harry said, giving the half giant a hug, and getting one in return. "Here to bring me to the second task?" He asked, and Hagrid nodded, before they started walking.

They got to the site of the second task and Harry sighed, shaking his head. They were going to sit in front of a lake for an hour, and stare at nothing, yes… so entertaining. Harry had grown in the months he had been gone, and though he was still the same age as his home world was earth, he had been gone for at least double the time anyone had thought.

"Our final champion arrives! Marvelous!" Ludo Bagman said, coming and putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, only to remove it when he got a snarl that promised pain from the boy. "Ah-ha… yes. So, you have an hour to retrieve your hostage. Somewhere in the lake they rest." He said, with a poor type of eeriness. Harry just blinked and turned to the lake, taking off his robes to reveal that he was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts underneath. His form was covered in lean muscle, stretching and sighing lightly at the briskness of the cold.

"And it… seems. Mr. Potter is ready. On your mark!" Ludo started, and then with a cannon blast the four champions were off. Harry looked over the water, stepping to the edge of the dock and hummed.

"Siiv Laas Fahdon." Harry said, his eyes glowing to switch his sight. He saw where he needed to go, and then he backed up a dozen or so feet before he started running. As he was about to get to the water, he bellowed a new set of words, though. "**Wuld, Nah Kest!**" He said, and with those words he started running on the surface of the water. Unlike other Dovahkiin before him, Harry had a special extra bit about him. His magic, strong and built already, healed and recharged him rapidly. He could use the words of the Dovah faster than anyone save the Greybeards themselves.

He used the Whirlwind sprint several times, and in between the friend finder, before he shouted again. "Fus Su Lok!" He said, and was then leaping high into the air, only to come back down in a spectacular dive, slipping into the water and starting to swim with little effort.

Another thing the greybeards had discovered with Harry, was that he could use words from different phrases of Power with each other, making his own phrases. Thus several new word chains were created, something the Greybeards marveled at, and enjoyed helping Harry learn. A bubblehead charm, taught to him by Sirius and Remus, had him able to still use his shouts at lower volume, for short bursts of speed, under the water. He was making excellent time.

In no time at all, really, Harry was back up at the surface, but with not just his hostage. In one arm he had Ron, and in the other he had a young girl, she couldn't be more than ten honestly, who was shivering almost violently. He helped her to the dock, the robes Ron was wearing having been spelled to stay warm, though for some reason the same spells had worn off of the young witch. Harry kneeled and then spoke again, this time his tone was not thunderous, or even loud. It was warm, gentle even.

"Faad Qeth Pruzah." Harry said, a soft orange mist exiting his lips, and her shuddering almost instantly stopped, though she was still cold. Another utterance of the phrase, and she was just wet, but that was quickly changed when Poppy came to her and spoke the drying charm, as well as supplying a towel for her, Harry and Ron. Harry dried himself, before he put his robes on. Just as he finished doing so, he was almost barreled over by the young girl, who was speaking a mile a minute in French. He blinked and patted her head softly, smiling slightly awkwardly at her before she was wrenched away by an older almost… clone of herself. The older witch, who he now remembered as Fleur, the French champion, was responding back to her.

"Harry, my boy." Came the soft tones of the headmaster, making Harry turn as he had been about to head back to Skyrim. "It's good to see you in good health, Poppy tells me you have never been stronger." He said, smile on his face, making Harry smile softly as well.

"Yes, Sir, I am. The Greybeards have been teaching me so much, and I am seeing life in a new light." Harry said, and Dumbledore nodded. "If there is nothing else?" He asked, and Dumbledore was about to speak again when Ludo showed up.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Potter!" Ludo said, smiling brightly. "You missed the ball, bad form good sir, bad form." He said, not putting his hand on the young man's shoulder again.

"I was busy, Mr. Bagman. The ball was not one of the contract necessities." Harry said, and Ludo frowned. He was about to speak again, when Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, and then a flash of a picture being taken.

"Ah, young Harry. How marvelous for you to show up again!" Came the oily tones of Rita Skeeter, her eyelashes batting softly, and her grin was fake as her personality. "Perhaps an interview of your heroic deed?" She said, and then flinched at his glare, and snarl.

"Remove your hand, or you will wish for oblivion to claim you, wench." Harry said, and she retracted her hand, her grin still in place. "It is only the will of my teachers that I do not bring down the full might of the Dovah upon you, after the hurtful words you spoke of about my friends." He said, his words dripping with almost literal venom. She smiled sweetly, overly so, and nodded.

"Oh, and Ms. Skeeter?" Harry said, and she turned with a gleam in her eye. "Attack me in the papers, and I will bring the force of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter on you. That's a promise." He said, smiling at her paling features, before he nodded to the headmaster, and started walking away. He had been reminded, rather quickly, why he was losing faith in this world.

~DU~

More time spent in Skyrim for Harry, meant more for him to learn. Months of different types of magic, learning different skills, even new languages. It was the magic of Skyrim that helped as well, along with it being so much longer there than it had been on earth. When asked about that, the Greybeards simply smiled and went about their business. He was not indignant about it, at all, he had a feeling they would tell him someday, at least. The best part about all of this, aside from how free and happy he was, were the conversations he had with the leader of the Greybeards: Paarthurnax.

He had been told to go to the Throat of the World, where their leader lived, and was prepared to fight the large dragon… and then it spoke to him. He had several millennia of wisdom, and he was not going to waste an opportunity to impart it upon such a fresh, young mind. He also taught Harry more words, words lost to even the Greybeards in their more fragile lives. Harry absorbed all that he could, leaning every bit his mind could take, and training to keep it all fresh in his head as well. It was only when he felt the contractual pull that he left again, but he knew he'd be back.

He did not come from the tent alone this time, he had four others with him. They all walked to where the Task would be held, and Dumbledore was first to intercept them.

"Ah, Harry my boy!" Dumbledore said, smiling brightly, eyes twinkling. "Still growing, still learning I see." He said, and Harry nodded. "Remus, is that you?" Dumbledore asked, and the man nodded with a smile.

"Yes, it's good to see you again, Albus. Allow me to introduce my mate, her name is Aela." Remus said, gesturing to the woman beside him, war paint on her face, along with a glower.

"Aela the Huntress, Remus, get it right." Aela said with a snarl, and Remus nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek, causing her to glower at him and sock him in the arm. The next man spoke, and Dumbledore immediately knew he was, the tone in his voice, and the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dumbledore." The man said. "I am Canis, and this is my wife Vex." He said, but Dumbledore knew better, and he was happy for it as well. Sirius Black deserved a new life, and if he could find happiness there, than so be it.

The next hour or so was spent catching up in person, there was only so much you could do with letters and the like. Harry was welcome by his friends, though they were a bit grumpy he had left them alone in the school, yet they could understand. Hermione, especially, was just a tad bit extra grumpy, mostly from all the new learning he was partaking in. She understood, though, that she was not Dovahkiin, her learning would take ages instead of the months for Harry.

The Weasley's were all happy to see Harry, and they expressed it with familial affection. Molly was surprised at how filled out and grown Harry was, but she was the opposite of upset about it, he deserved everything he had been getting. The rest of the family time was amazing, and filled with love from his chosen family, and he was happy to see them all again. He'd have to make sure to visit more often, just to see them smiling, and to stay in touch.

"And now, the third and Final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Ludo said, the crowd cheering, though once again Harry was shaking his head at the lack of actual entertainment the audience would be getting. Staring at a hedge for an hour? How completely boring. Oh well, he'd do what he could to get out of this damned thing, and then be rid of the stupid contract. The cannon sounding had the champions off, into the maze towards the Tri-Wizard cup.

The maze was full of perils, and Harry was kind of glad he was not being watched. Especially when he removed his twin elven blades from his side satchels, both enchanted to temporarily paralyze. The Sphinx was quickly taken care of in that manner, with a soft slice of the blade, but the acromantula got every sharp inch of the blades. Those things were a menace, and noone could tell Harry differently. The devil's snare got the same treatment, and when Harry spotted the cup he put his blades back, before using his Whirlwind Sprint to get to it. He grasped it firmly, and then felt the not so pleasant naval tug of a portkey.

~DU~

Harry had been thrown forcefully against a large, marble headstone as soon as he got to his feet. Because of his head knocking into it, he was knocked out cold almost instantly, but he roused quickly after. Not quick enough, however, as he found himself with a light sting to his arm, and bound to a different headstone.

"Ah, our esteemed guest wakes." Came the sibilant tones of one Lord Voldemort, reborn and stronger than ever. Harry growled and looked up at the poor excuse for a man, glancing to his arm to see he had healed from the blood that had been taken from him.

"Wormtail, give him his wand." Voldemort said, dropping Harry from the headstone.

"No, i'm fine without it, Tom." Harry said, his hands suddenly cackling with furious electricity, eager to be thrown. Voldemort was surprised for a moment, but then put up a shield as the lightning was let loose towards him. It did not break the shield, but it made it bend as it was almost raw magic. Harry was then moving, switching between elements, firing as fast as he could towards the Dark lord.

Voldemort was not one of the most feared dark lords in history for nothing, though, and he was soon on the offensive himself. He was not using spells too dark yet, testing his opponent, saving the best for last of course. He noticed that any spells that did connect with Harry seemed to either roll off of him, or barely made him stagger in his movement. The death eaters watched the spectacle, marveling at just how fast the boy-who-lived was. It went on for quite some time before Voldemort decided he was through playing games.

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort bellowed, and as it was one of the darker spells in his arsenal, Harry could only dodge, but he was running out of steam, so it hit him squarely, causing him to drop in pain. He did not scream, though, no. He would not give Voldemort the satisfaction! He twitched and snarled through clenched teeth, and then the spell was released. "_Silencio!_" Voldemort said, and Harry glared at him, but the older male smirked. "What's the matter, Potter? No words, nothing to say?" He laughed and then Harry, shakily, raised three fingers. "What's that, Boy?" Voldemort said, before Harry took in a deep, silent breath.

"_**FUS RO DAH!"**_ Harry bellowed, the silencing spell shattering as he had seen it done so many months before. Voldemort, completely caught off guard, was not prepared for his spell to be shattered like tissue paper. He was flung several dozen feet, Harry getting up with a snarl and turning to the surprised death eaters. He did not let them recover, his eyes ablaze with fury. "**Yol Toor Shul!"** He shouted, spouting dragon fire from his mouth, scattering the death eaters and making them flee, at least those that were not on fire trying to put it out. He snarled and turned, letting loose with another torrent of fire when he saw Tom getting up.

Once again, the dark lord was caught unawares, and because of this he was bathed in dragon fire, his scream of agony almost as piercing as a banshee. He was not dead though, no, not yet. Harry changed that, though, quickly. He drew his blades and with a quick sprint drove the blades into the chest of the prone, smoking dark lord.

"You're done, Tom. You'll never hurt anyone again." Harry snarled, and before Tom could retort, he inhaled again. "Sil Luv Al." He said, and he watched as Tom's eyes widened, his soul being torn not just from his body, but from the mortal plane. He would be taken to the next existence, but his soul was black and paradise would not be his reward. Harry huffed and panted, looking around at the now partially empty graveyard. He growled and after sheathing his weapons, went to pick up the sniveling traitor.

"Long time no see, eh, Peter?" Harry said, and Peter whimpered, before they were both taken away by the portkey that had been summoned to Harry's hand.

* * *

AN: That's where it stops, I can't take it much more from there. I tried an epilogue, but it seemed too forced. Either way, I hope someone can enjoy what my mind has wrought. Read, review and enjoy.


	48. Snippet 54: Atlantean Upbringing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with anything even resembling a multi million dollar franchise.

AN: So, here is my next snippet. For those of you who read my notes, this will have Slash, a Super!Harry, Healer!Harry, Powerful!Harry, and a few cliches. Why? Because I like them. I hope they are enjoyed.

Also, for the person recently reviewing my stuff, A Mr. or Ms **Toolazytologin**, please log in, or send me some other form of communication. I would very much like to reply to your reviews. Thank you. Anyway, here we go!

* * *

Snippet 54: Atlantean Upbringing

Hawaii.

Everyone either wanted to visit, or had visited and boasted and bragged about how amazing it was. So when Petunia Dursley won a mail in contest for a trip for four to the island chain, she was beyond the moon. Sure, she had to bring the _freak_, but he would stay in line, he knew better. He was only three anyway, not like he could talk yet or anything like that. Not like her Dudders, who was already saying his favorite words like mum, dad and of course bacon.

He was such a good little boy, she was glad for that, not like her freak of a nephew. The plane ride was first class, the hotel was Five Star, and it was all expense paid for everything. It had been a one in a billion chance to win, and Petunia had done it. It was in the off season, so they didn't have to worry about bothersome tourists and other foreigners. So what if they were tourists, they spoke English, they were better than the other kids, Vernon had said so of course.

They were there for two weeks, and of course half way through the _freak_ had to ruin it. They were taking swimming lessons, for her precious Duddikins, and the freak. He had to go and make everything about him, so what if he got tugged by an undertow and vanished, good riddance. Oh, no, though… not for them. It was their luck that the rest of the week had them being constantly reminded of their 'loss', of how terrible it had been that he had been taken. They would be better off, but good Lord if he had not made the rest of the trip sour.

~AU~

Terrifying. That was a good word for it, utterly, horribly terrifying. Young, three year old Freak had been tugged under the water when he was learning how to swim, and it was so very hard to breathe and move. He had blacked out, and woke up in an oddly comfy bed, as well as dry and warm. He opened his eyes, blinking softly and looking around, lightly jumping when he saw an elderly man sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Ah, you've woken up lad. Good, we were worried for a few hours there." The man said, his voice was kind, as were his eyes and smile. His beard was about mid-chest length, and a soft grey as was his hair. He wore glasses, which perfectly framed his face, and his eye were a life filled silver.

"Who are you?" Freak asked, and the man hummed softly before speaking.

"I go by many names, my boy, but you may call me Merlin." Merlin said, before continuing." You are in Atlantis, Harry." He said, and the boy blinked. "That is your name, child. Harry James Potter." He said, and Freak- No, _Harry_, smiled. Yes, that was a proper name.

"What's Alanis, sir?" Harry asked, his tone soft and childlike, he was a young one after all. Merlin smiled with a gentle chuckle, standing slowly, before extending his hand. Harry bit his lip, and then took it, being helped out of bed. He was happy he was in his newer clothes, the ones with the pretty flowers and bright colors he had gotten for the trip. Oh no! The Dursley's would be so mad at him! He was slowly lead out of the room, and his mind was whirring with what kind of punishments he would be getting.

The two males walked out of the room, and Harry gasped at what he saw when he let his eyes adjust to the brilliance that was around him. They were in a vast dome, the sun bright and lending sweet, beautiful warmth to everyone under it. It wasn't blazingly hot, or overly cool. It was perfect, completely so. He looked around, there was so much to take in, and he knew he didn't have long to take it in, it would not be like this back home. They walked for a bit, before coming to a medium sized table, with four other figures around it. They were talking, smiling, laughing, and Harry smiled as well. Oh, this would be so nice to think about when it was rainy and lonely.

"Finally, the old man joins us." The man in green and silver said, a smile to his tone and on his face.

"Oi, watch your tone Sally, he was tending to the lad." The larger woman, the largest woman Harry had ever seen, said. The smaller woman behind her smiled and kissed her cheek, and spoke next, her voice like an angel's.

"You two are worse than the Jones' with their bickering." The woman said, and then the one in red and gold laughed softly, before getting off his seat and kneeling before Harry.

"Good morning to you, lad. How are you feeling?" The man said, his beard and hair making him look like a gentle lion. His smile, warm just as his deep voice, was the same.

"I am good, sir." Harry spoke, timid around all these new, smiling adults.

"You are 'well', child. People do good, you are feeling well." The man in green said, and got a soft flick to his ear from the woman beside him. "Hey! There is absolutely nothing wrong with teaching proper grammar early on." He said, rubbing his ear softly.

"Sit with us, Lad… here, let me help you." The lion-man said, helping Harry get into a seat, rather effortlessly really. "There we go, so, what is your name?" He asked, and Harry beamed proudly now. He had an actual name!

"I am Harry!" Harry said, smile bright, the adults returning the smile. "I… I am three!" He had to think a bit, but then he nodded. "My name used to be 'Freak', but Mr. Merlin said I had another name, so That is my name." He said, and the angel-woman spoke.

"Remarkably eloquent for a three year old, Merlin." She said, turning to the man with the grey beard. "I am guessing he was not brought here by happenstance." She said, looking at him with a raised brow, and he chuckled.

"Indeed it was, my dear Rowena. At least, I had nothing to do with it, however you know how the universe, and through that, even fate works. Let us discuss it later, hmm?" Merlin said, making her sigh and nod, before smiling again and looking at Harry.

"My name, child, is Rowena. To my right." She said, gesturing afterwards. "Is my wife, Helga." The large woman nodded after being addressed. "Next to her is our good friend Salazar." Said man nodded, smiling gently still. "And beside him is his Husband, Godric." At this the lion-man gave a big, almost goofy grin.

"Marvelous! Introductions have been given, it is time for breakfast!" Godric said, before clearing his throat. "Callie." He said, and a small figure literally ~popped~ into existence beside him.

"Yes, Mr. Godric sir?" The being said, smiling up at him with her wide eyes, and large ears perked ready to serve. She wore a pillowcase that was embroidered with a golden pentagon, and on each corner was a different crown. He smiled and looked at her.

"Breakfast for six, please, one being for a child." Godric said, before blinking and looking right at Harry, gasping in delight before she frowned.

"I cannot serve him, Mr. Godric." Callie started, and at Harry's slight frown she went on. "His elves would not like it." She said, and then Merlin stroked his beard and looked at Harry.

"Call for your elves, my child." Merlin started. "Simply say 'I call for my elves, please.'" He said, and Harry frowned before mouthing the phrase, to make sure he got it right.

"I… I call for my elves, please." Harry said, unsure of himself, but then gasped when he heard four simultaneous ~pop~'s, and four elves were standing there. He gasped and they all looked around, before they saw him and he was out of his chair. He was being hugged tightly by the elves, but not too tightly.

"Master calls us! Oh it's been so long! We have missed master, yes, missed master so much." They said, not all at once, but with different voices for the different expressions. The moved from Harry, and bowed softly, and then one stepped forward. She was also in a pillowcase, with a pottery wheel on her left breast.

"We's be the Potter elves, Master Harry. Oh, we are so sorries we could not come to you, but only you could calls us." The elf said, before bowing softly again. "I be Kristy, and these be my childrens. This be Kipsy, Jonesy, and Jessabelle." She said, and as she named each elf they nodded and bowed softly. "What can we be doings for you?" Kristy said, the elves bright and eager to please.

"Kristy." Callie said, and the elf turned, before gasping and bowing again. "Young master Potter is hungry, allow me to show you the kitchens to feed him, alright?" She said, and Kristy nodded. "The rest of you come as well, so we may discuss you serving Master Potter while he is here." She said, before they all vanished.

"Ha! I wish I had elves at his age!" Godric said, getting a snicker from Salazar. "Don't worry, Lad, we'll explain everything." He said, smiling, and then explain they did. Well, they explained as much as a three year old, regardless of how intelligent he might be, could.

~AU~

"Merlin, I have a question about something that has been troubling me." Helga said, as she came into the elder males office, causing him to look up with a raised brow. "Young Harry, where are his caretakers?" She asked, sitting down in front of his desk, leaning back with her arms crossed over her chest, a frown of contemplation on her face.

"His aunt and uncle?" Merlin asked, and she shrugged.

"Whomever is supposed to take care of him. I am sure they must be worried." Helga said, and Merlin stroked his beard gently.

"Let us see, shall we?" Merlin said, before getting up and going over to his workstation, where a scrying bowl rested. He muttered a soft incantation, and after uttering Harry's name, the bowl's contents shimmered and they saw a clear image.

"_Goodness, Vernon, that last week was simply terrible!" Petunia Dursley said, huffing and putting her bag down. _

"_I quite agree, pet. Even having drowned, the freak is a pain in the arse. At least we're rid of him, though." Vernon said, smiling and getting a nod from his wife. "We won't be getting the stipend anymore, but at least he won't corrupt our Dudley with his freakishness." He said, and they shared a kiss before they went about their business in the house unloading after two weeks away. _

Helga snarled as the image vanished, and was about to say something when Merlin made another incantation, and said Harry's name once more. The pool shimmered and then it was dark, and cloudy, lightning occasionally lighting up the cell in a gloomy prison.

"_Harry is fine, yes. Dumbledore will make sure of it, or Moony… or… or Amelia. Yeah. Just keep it together, Black, keep it together. You want to be sane for your godson." Said 'Mass Murderer,' Sirius Black. _

"_Ha, Dumbledore is as senile as he is old. You're here forever cousin!" Said Bellatrix Lestrange, cackling afterwards. _

"_Nobody asked you, Trixie." Sirius said, and she snarled before starting to spit curses and vitriol at him, and then the visage faded. _

Merlin hummed in thought, stroking his beard again and then he looked at Helga, a frown on his face. He was about to say something when she snarled deeply.

"I'll take care of it, Merlin." Helga said, cracking her knuckles. "I haven't been to Azkaban in a few decades." She said, huffing, remembering the last innocent she had to rescue from that accursed prison.

"If you insist, my dear. Don't forget to wear the charm, alright?" Merlin said, smiling softly, and she nodded. She went over to a cabinet and with a press of her signet ring it opened, revealing four necklaces. One with a badger sitting on a barrel was picked up by her, and then she put it on and sighed, the calming magic of the personalized patronus helping to relax her. With a nod to Merlin she turned on her heel and vanished.

~AU~

Azkaban Prison was as dreary and painful as one would imagine, but Helga Hufflepuff was a woman on a mission. Her gait was swift and purposeful, and when she got to the main gate the gatekeeper came out.

"What can I do for you, lass?" The man said, looking at the imposing woman in front of him. Her eyes were hard, but not towards him.

"You can open the gate, I have things I need to do." Helga said, before she flicked her wand into her hand, a steely glare at the gates. "There is Justice needs to be done." She said, and the man shuddered, before nodding.

"Alright, alright. Just don't turn that wand on me, now. I have to call this in though, might have one of the DMLE here sooner rather than later, miss." The gatekeeper said, and she nodded and started walking just as the gates opened.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Helga spoke, and even though the necklace was working perfectly, this would keep the Dementors from agitating her further. She walked with her patronus beside her, a large, snarling Grizzly bear, until she got to the high security vaults. She looked around and then saw the cell from the scrying, coming up to it and with a flick of her wand, the bars were being melted by magical acid.

"Sirius Black, stand up." Helga said, and the slightly cowering man did, but there was something in his eyes. A fierce glint, and he spoke with a confidence he didn't know he still had, almost a threatening tone.

"If you're here to kill me, you'd better get to it, woman." Sirius said, growling softly, more like his animagus form than human. "Because if you hesitate, you'll have to catch me once I am past you." He said, his form already getting into a tense, ready position.

"I am not here to kill you, Mr. Black." Helga said, her tone softening a bit, just as her patronus swatted a Dementor aside. "I am here to get you out of here, see if you really are godfather to Young Harry." She said, and flicked her wand in response to him charging her at the mention of Harry. He dropped to his back with a plume of dust around him, his eyes wild and angry. "He's fine, learning actually, I will take you to him." She said, and then levitated him behind her, after a quick disillusionment charm.

She walked out of the top security ward and down to the gate, where a set of Aurors were waiting, talking to the gatekeeper. She walked past them and gave them a sideways glance.

"I just observed those worthy of this place, and justice was done." Helga said, and the Aurors frowned, the tall bald headed black Auror coming up to her.

"I am senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, I hope you didn't perform anything illegal, ma'am." He said, and she shook her head softly.

"Nothing illegal occurred, Senior Auror. Everyone remains exactly where they belong, alive, and unharmed by me." Helga said, and she was telling the truth, just with little for context, really. Kingsley made some kind of intricate wand movement, and uttered something, before nodding to his fellow Auror.

"All convicted prisoners are accounted for, Auror Robert's." Kingsley said, looking at the large woman beside him. "Just some unsolicited vitriol?" He asked, and she shrugged, before he hummed. "Don't do it again, please. I can understand tensions can be high and anger as well from the last war, but we have to be the better wizards and witches, alright?" He said, and she hummed, before nodding.

"May I leave then?" Helga asked, and the two men nodded before she left with departing pleasantries. When she got past the ward line she turned on her heel and was gone just as she came, though this time she had an extra package with her.

~AU~

"Marvelous, Harry, simply marvelous!" Merlin said to his young apprentice. Harry was almost seven now, and he was balancing a sphere of water on his palm, his other hand the one to have conjured it. "You'll be summoning torrential downpours in no time!" The older male said, making Harry beam proudly, before he gasped and the water splashed on his hand and then onto the floor. "Ah, no need to be upset." Merlin said before he came over and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "It was still magnificent, that was thirty seconds longer than last time." He said, and Harry looked up at him with a smile.

"Really, sir?" Harry asked, and at his nod Harry grinned and jumped up and down a bit. "Can I go learn with Aunt Helga now?" He asked, and Merlin chuckled before shooing him off, a wave of his hand cleaning up the slight mess. Harry loved the elemental magic training, he excelled at it, but his favorite teachers were Salazar and Helga. Potions and Healing, those were his passion. He absorbed all the knowledge like a sponge, and recalled it with little to no issue whatsoever. He would make an excellent mage.

~AU~

Harry was nine the first time he got to use his healing in a practical setting, and it just further solidified his desire to be a healer when he was a proper age. He had been sitting on the beach, the same beach he had nearly drowned in, when he heard a cry of pain and then a thump. He opened his eyes, having been enjoying the warmth of the sun, and saw a girl about his age whimpering, holding her leg with silent tears rolling down her face. Harry frowned and got up, making sure his ring foci was on, and went over to her.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, and she shook her head and sniffed. "Can I see it? My teachers have taught me a lot about medicine and stuff." He said, trying to keep his less than nine year old vocabulary in check. The girl sniffed again and nodded, showing the rather nasty cut and scrape, and he frowned again. That could be nasty if she didn't get it looked at soon, and walking on it wouldn't help.

"I can fix that, my name is Harry, by the way." Harry said, and she sniffed before speaking softly.

"My name is Hermione, I am almost ten." Hermione said, watching as Harry put his hand over her wound, and then his ring started to glow slowly. He muttered something she couldn't understand, and she gasped in wonder and just a slight bit of fear as she saw the wound heal and close. He waved his hand over her leg a few times, just to be sure, and then helped her up. There was on pain, not even a bruise or faint prickle. It was like she had never fallen at all.

"You can't tell anyone I did that, OK? My teachers would get really mad at me." Harry said, now a bit sheepish, because he was not supposed to heal muggles. Then again, as he had been healing her, he had felt her magic helping, so that was fine, right?

"Alright… I… I promise." Hermione said, crossing her heart, and they both made a pinky-swear. He smiled at her and then she was called by who could only be her parents. "I hope to see you again, Harry!" She said, giving him a hug and then running off, carefully, to her parents.

Aside from the actual healing, Harry did not realize at the time that he had made a rather abrupt change in course for that girl's future.

~AU~

When Harry was eleven he had begun working on combining the four primary elements, and he was doing it rather well. He could not get a wand, not because he was unable to, his magic was a pure source after all. No, it was because he would burn a wand out with his first bit of serious magic. So, in secrecy, Merlin and Helga crafted for him a staff. Helga took a large branch from her favorite, and coincidentally the oldest, tree in Atlantis.

Merlin took a gem from his personal belongings, to affix to the top of the staff. A marvelous diamond. He said it was to help channel the magic from Harry, to really signify the magnificence that was the young man. The gift took three years to craft, the magic imbued within it surely a thing to behold, and it would only be able to be wielded by the young sorcerer. The staff was met with tears of gratitude, and a promise to never abuse the power, or the teachings he was given.

The first real test for Harry's new staff, and his growing power, came not two months after, in the presence of something that threatened the neighboring islands of Hawaii. A typhoon, fast as it was powerful, was coming towards the islands, and it was not going to be a gentle one.

"Alright, let us see if we can divert it, hmm?" Merlin said, his own staff out as there were two of the founders on either side of him. They had their own foci out, they each had wands tailored to them and their power specifically. They all started a long, intricate chant and set of wand movements as the wind picked up. It was a torrential pour as well, but they were not unused to casting in said conditions. They had done this before, not often, but they knew well enough how to work with the weather.

It would take a few hours, but they would take care of it, direct it further into the ocean. As they were working they were unprepared not for the force of the winds, or the how it bit and flung rain against them, no they were unprepared for the debris it flung at them. A piece of magically charged concrete got through their protective barrier, and struck Merlin firmly in the chest, knocking him out but not critically injuring him. He wheezed in his lack of consciousness, and Helga was quick to drop her spellcraft and tend to him, she was their healer after all.

"How is he?" Godric asked after his part in the incantation, glancing slightly at the two on the floor.

"He will be fine, but we need his power as a focus point!" Helga said, through the howling winds.

"Call for Harry!" Salazar said, and at the incredulous look he got from his sister, Rowena, he growled. "Just do it!" He then went to the next part of the incantation, they had to trade off the words of the spell so that they would not stress themselves out. Helga closed her eyes and sent off a wordless message. Not a minute later there was a flash and Harry appeared in a burst of lightning, looking around and then flicking off another piece of magical debris before it hit Godric. The man smiled at him and then Harry stood in the spot Merlin had been in. His staff in his hand, before he brought it down with a slam onto the ground, starting to chant and lend his power to the magic they were utilizing.

Helga, after placing a stasis shield around Merlin, got up and started back with her part of the spellcraft. Through their combined work, the Typhoon was not only diverted, but it was dissipated considerably. They all relaxed when the winds receded, though it was still a bit windy. Before they could be beset by the magicals of the island, they were gone in another flash of lightning from Harry, in which he smiled and then collapsed, he was only eleven after all.

"I think Merlin is going to have some serious competition, my friends." Rowena said, and she got a collective scoff from those around her, before they got to work making sure Merlin was fine, as well as young Harry.

~AU~

"I assure you, Harry, it is fine. It is your decision as to whether or not you wished to go. We stand by that, child." Salazar said, after reassuring Harry, again, that not going to Hogwarts would be fine. Harry nodded and sighed, walking with one of his mentors along the beaches of Hawaii. It was a normal day in December, the sun beaming but not overly hot. Pants were worn, as summer shorts would be a bit much. They walked and talked, before they nearly ran into a young girl, perhaps ten, no older, as she was running down the beach in obvious enjoyment. Harry caught her before she could fall, as she had made to move before colliding.

"Easy there, young lady." Salazar said as Harry righted her, and she flushed softly.

"Sorry, Sir, and young Sir." The girl said, curtsying softly, to convey her apologies. "I am just so excited to see the beaches." She said, and Harry chuckled softly before smiling at her himself.

"They are great, aren't they? And it's not too hot, either." Harry said, and the girl nodded and smiled.

"Where are your parents, young lady?" Salazar asked, smiling at how good Harry was with the young girl.

"That way, sir." The girl said, pointing over to a trio approaching, one clearly either a sibling, or older friend. "My name is Astoria Greengrass, I will be eleven soon." She said, with a smile, and Salazar hummed. The elder couple arrived, and the young girl was tugged by the slightly older one.

"Stori! What have mom and dad told you about running off like that?" The girl said, and the younger one huffed.

"I didn't go far, Daffy!" Astoria said, sticking her tongue out as per rebuttal of a girl her age.

"Apologies, sir. Our daughter was rather excited for this trip." The elder Greengrass said, and Salazar waved it off softly.

"Quite alright, truly. I am Sal Slyth, and this is my student, Harry Potter." Salazar said, and Harry understood his name was said to distract from Salazar, as he was supposed to have been dead for nearly a millennium.

"My goodness… Harry Potter?" The elder Greengrass said, and Harry waved sheepishly. "Everyone thinks you're… well, no need for morbid thoughts." He said, before clearing his throat. "I am Malthael Greengrass, and this is my wife Jacqueline." He said, and said woman gave a gentle bow, mesmerized by the fact that the Potter heir was in front of them. "My daughters Astoria and Daphne, as well." He finished, and said daughters gave a small curtsy.

"Harry Potter?" Daphne said, eyebrow raised. "You know, Father." She started, glancing at her father. "The Malfoy heir insisted he knew exactly what happened to Mr. Potter. Claimed he was sent off to the colonies for failure to be a proper pureblood." She said, and her father scoffed softly.

"Yes, well, the junior Malfoy seems to talk from his posterior just like his father." Malthael said, and he got a soft swat from his wife. "Apologies, Mr. Potter, Mr. Slyth." He said, before bowing softly. "We shall not keep you, please, enjoy your day." And with those words, and some farewells, they were on their respective ways.

The Greengrass family spent an extra week in Hawaii, they saw Mr. Slyth and Mr. Potter once more in passing, and then they were back home. Whilst in the large den, with several paintings of various famous wizards, Astoria frowned and spoke.

"Daddy?" The young girl asked. "Come here please?"

"Yes, my child?" He asked, getting up and coming to her. "What is it?" He said, and she pointed to a painting.

"Isn't that Mr. Slyth?" Astoria asked, pointing to a picture of Salazar Slytherin. Everything from his silver tinted eyes, to the signet ring on his hand was exactly the same. Malthael Greengrass twitched, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he fainted.

~AU~

"Run that by me again, Rowena?" Merlin said, rubbing his temples softly.

"The Wizengamot of Great Britain has just passed a law, championed by Lucius Malfoy, that requires all British born magicals to gain at least one O.W.L., after attending a year at Hogwarts." Rowena said, sighing. "If they do not, their family wealth, name, and any property is forfeit to the ministry, and no doubt any who lines their pockets with ill-begotten wealth." She said, sipping her tea, not at all pleased, but she hid it well.

"Oh, this is actually perfect." Salazar said, and at the incredulous looks thrown at him he smirked. "Harry is our apprentice, and with our permission he is our extension to the school." He continued, at the blank looks he sighed, but smiled. "Not even using your brains, fine." He cleared his throat. "He is effectively our heir, the Heir of Hogwarts herself." He said, trailing, and then Godric laughed.

"Ha! Yes! Within the halls of Hogwarts, he is untouchable. Gods, he is untouchable once he reaches the train platform in Britain." Godric said, smirking and giving his husband a kiss. "My husband has a delightfully devious mind." He said, and he got a large, beaming smile in return.

"Hmm, pranking the Wizengamot, really shoving it into their faces. That's amazing." Sirius said from the side, leaning back in his chair. "And, as he is a minor, and a ward of the castle itself, they cannot force him from her walls." He smirked at the nods, and he barked out a laugh. "You have to send us the memories when they try, pup." He said, and Harry grinned softly.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun, and I promise to visit often, of course." Harry said, and they all nodded, getting back to the preparation of the complete apprentice ritual they had been planning anyway. It was going to be an interesting year.

~AU~

The adults in Harry's life decided against him using the train, kept from ridiculous ambush attempts of the press and the like. Instead he would arrive straight to the castle proper, just because he could. Salazar insisted it was not arrogant in any form, though the smirk on his face said otherwise. If there was one thing the founder enjoyed, it was rubbing the over the top haughtiness back in the faces of pureblood snobs.

"I wish to speak to Mr. Potter once he arrives, Dumbledore, and that is not something you will deny me!" Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge said, huffing as he crossed his arms and pouted like a child.

"By all means, Cornelius, wait for the next six hour or so, the train will be here in that time." Dumbledore said, not phased by the petulance of the minister.

"I do believe we shall do just that, Headmaster." Lucius Malfoy drawled, and Dumbledore looked at him with a slightly hardened look. He had not been there for the emergency meeting, having been dealing with the I.C.W., so he could not veto the ridiculous law.

"Then it's settled! Now, I have heard you have not gotten a proper defense teacher yet, Dumbledore. I think I have just the ri-" Cornelius was interrupted by the roaring of the floo, and Dumbledore blinked gently, up and wand at the ready. There was no-one who could enter without his permission, this was troubling.

The figure that stepped out of the fireplace dusted themselves off with a wave of their hand, the other on a beautifully carved staff with a large diamond on the top of it. The figure, male as he turned, was clearly younger than the other males in the room, though he held an air of power about him, and a cool confidence.

"Declare yourself, good sir, or I shall be forced to act." Dumbledore said, his own power bubbling at the surface. The young man bowed, smiling softly, his tone apologetic and sincere.

"My apologies, Headmaster, my guardians just decided that traveling by the train was something I could do without." The young man said, before looking up at the headmaster again. "Harry Potter, at your service." He said, a glint in his eyes. Dumbledore knew that glint, he had seen it so many years before. He had also felt the wards accept the Potter heir, and they felt no ill from him. His wand returned to its holster, eyes soft and sorrowful.

"Harry… My boy. You're… you look well." Dumbledore said, coming to the young man, who smiled and shook his hand.

"I have had a good life, Headmaster." Harry said, before continuing. "I understand you did what you thought was best, and I hold no grudges." He said, and Dumbledore sighed, as if a weight lifted from his shoulders. "Though, next time, maybe listen to Professor McGonagall?" Harry teased, and Dumbledore let out a gentle chuckle.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, finally we meet." Lucius Malfoy said, extending his hand for a shake. Harry, ever the gentleman, shook it firmly. He did not expect to be tugged forward, and his fringe being lifted by a serpent headed cane. "There it is… the fabled scar." He said, and then stumbled back when he was knocked in the head by the large, diamond headed staff.

"I am not some child to be manhandled, Lord Malfoy." Harry growled out, the diamond glowing softly. "Do it again, and we shall have… issues." He said, before huffing softly and turning to Dumbledore. "May I have permission to walk the castle halls before the train arrives?" He asked, and Dumbledore nodded, he had to get these two idiots out of his office anyway. He could catch up with Harry later. Harry bowed in thanks, and left before Malfoy senior could respond, rubbing his head softly, diamonds were not soft stones.

"I would suggest not doing that again, Lucius, lest you wish to face _my_ ire." Dumbledore said, and Lucius smartly nodded, before he took the Minister with him out of the agitated elder wizard's office. Dumbledore sighed and sat down, before he frowned and cleared his throat. "Thomas?" He asked, and the sorting Hat 'woke up.'

"Query, Headmaster?" Thomas asked, and Dumbledore smiled lightly.

"How was Mr. Potter able to enter by office?" Dumbledore asked, and the hat hummed softly.

"Only those with your permission, or those of descent of the founders can do so." Thomas said, and Dumbledore's brow raised. "Indeed, Headmaster… Mr. Potter will be a delight to sort, that is to be sure." He said, before he went 'dormant', again. Dumbledore leaned back, a lemon drop slipped between his lips, he had a lot to think about.

~AU~

Harry walked the halls of Hogwarts until it was time to be sorted, being alerted by the castle itself that the students had arrived. He sighed softly, feeling their presence in the wards, and smiling ever so slightly. It would be good to be around kids his age, though it was not to say he had not been when he was learning, but these were different types of kids. Kids from a different community, a different walk of life. He smiled and made his way to the great hall, taking his time as he was still enjoying the marvel that was the castle his five mentors had built a thousand years prior.

He heard the sorting song, thinking about the words, Thomas was a bit morbid this year, but he understood why. He had been… briefed, so to say, about the currently climate in Wizarding Britain. He then perked up when Dumbledore cleared his throat, squaring his shoulder and waiting.

~AU~

"Before we start with the feast, there is one last student to be sorted." Dumbledore started, making the student body start to murmur softly. He raised a hand gently, and they silenced, and he continued. "He has been away from Hogwarts by choice, but due to certain… recent developments, he is with us until at least the end of the year. Mr. Potter, if you would." He finished, and there were all kinds of gasps and louder mutterings.

The doors opened and out walked the tall, tan teen he had named. Harry Potter, heir to the Potter family walking down between the tables, his wands immaculate and slightly flowing. What drew eyes to him were two things. The first being the fringe that no doubt held the famous scar, and the ornate staff he walked with. He bowed softly to the headmaster, as he had moved from the podium, and he gracefully sat on the stool, the hat being placed on his head.

It took three minutes, three minutes of baited breath, with soft whispers, before the hat calmly intoned. "Slytherin." And was then removed, before the hat spoke again. "Do them proud, Mr. Potter." The hat said, before going 'dormant', once more. Harry smiled and nodded, before smiling at the headmaster and going to sit at his new table. His robe trim switching to house colors as he did so, sitting down and smiling lightly at everyone.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter, we hope you enjoy your place here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, and he sat down and the feast appeared. Immediately after, the chatter started and Harry was nearly bombarded with questions, until he was joined by two females, one on either side of him.

"Alright, everyone shut up." Daphne Greengrass said, surprising those around them into silence. "Heir Potter no doubt has better things to do than answer frivolous questions." She said, and Harry smiled at her, nodding softly.

"Thank you, Heir Greengrass, I trust you enjoyed the rest of that holiday?" Harry asked her, and she nodded, he then turned to her sister. "As did you, Miss Greengrass?" He asked her, and she nodded with a smile.

"I give you permission to use my given name, Heir Potter." Astoria said, and he nodded and granted her the same. "So that stupid law made you come here, huh?" She asked, and Harry snickered softly, mostly at the soft groan that came from Daphne.

"Yeah, it did. No offense to Hogwarts, but I was enjoying my mentors lessons and my home. Hawaii is amazing all year." Harry said, and there were more rising murmurs. The Boy-who-lived lived in Hawaii? Even one of the highest pureblood snobs knew about that marvelous set of islands.

"It's about time you wised up and came here, Potter. No doubt you were stunted for friends and proper education." Came the smug voice of Draco Malfoy. "I can help you with that, making connections with the right folk." He said, glancing at Daphne as if to say 'move.' Harry raised an eyebrow and shook the extended hand.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, cousin." Harry said, and Draco faltered softly. "Yes, cousin on my father's side. My grandmother was Dorea Potter, nee Black, and I know your mother was born a Black." Harry said, dropping the hand. "So a few bits removed there, but still, family." He finished, and Draco blinked softly.

"Yes, well, all the more reason to stick with me. We'll have plenty of time to talk, I am in your dorm after all." Draco said, after recovering, and going back to his seat, his bookends following him.

"Charming, just like his father." Harry said, a small bit of sarcasm in his voice. That got those around him to snicker softly, wondering just what Potter was going to be like.

~AU~

"Piss off, Malfoy! I want to talk with Harry before you get your slimy, Slytherin hooks into him!" Ron Weasley said, and Draco scoffed.

"Oh, so you want to turn him to the idiotic ideals of Gryffindor?" Draco said, before crossing his arms. "He was sorted into Slytherin, he is far from being a stupid lion." He said, smirking at the growing 'Weasley Red.'

"They were married, you know." Harry said, finally deciding to end the childish argument. That got everyone in the immediate area to look at him, though Hermione had already been sitting next to him, both reading in the courtyard. She had immediately come to him the next day, thanking him again for her leg, and then sitting with him and just talking for hours. She was a Gryffindor, but she let no house rivalries interfere with her friendships. She was actually rather well liked, after she got over her book worship.

"What… what?" Ron said, eloquent in his confusion, before he caught up. "There is no way Godric Gryffindor would ever marry a snake!" He exclaimed, seemingly offended.

"It's true." Harry said, smiling lightly. "He and Salazar were married, and Helga and Rowena were wives to each other as well." He said, and there was about to be another burst of heated anger, when Harry looked behind them. "Isn't that right, Helena?" He asked, and the students turned to see the 'Grey Lady', hovering there. She sighed softly but nodded, a faint smile on her face.

"That is correct, Heir Potter." Helena said, floating closer. "They were deeply in love with each other, I often remember the warm hugs from both my mothers, I miss them." She said, eyes misty, it seemed that even a ghost could feel that kind of emotion. "Uncle Salazar and Godric were much the same, and their hugs were absolutely perfect." She then frowned and looked at Harry, critically. "Come speak to me another time, Heir Potter. We must speak." She said, before she vanished slowly, the students looking back at him.

"Bloody hell…" Ron said, a good summation of the feelings of the students around him. He then huffed softly and crossed his arms, before shrugging. "I suppose he isn't all that bad then, Salazar that is." Ron mumbled, before glaring at Draco. "But you're still a git." He said before he turned and stormed away. Harry snickered softly, Ron was a card, but he was a good bloke.

"Hmph! Stupid lion." Draco muttered, before looking at Harry. "Watch who you interact with, Potter, we're Slytherin's, show some common decency." He said, before he stalked off, grumbling about idiot Potter's and their sensibilities.

"I can't believe that wasn't in '_Hogwarts: A History_.'" Hermione said after a few moments, and Harry snorted.

"That book is filled with so much crap, 'Mione. _So_ much crap." Harry replied and she huffed, looking at said book as if it had offended her, which caused Harry to chuckle gently.

~AU~

"I won't tell anyone, you know." Harry said, lightly smirking at the two in front of him. Both males, his age, were flustered and grumbling lightly, not looking at him or at each other. They had slightly puffed lips, and one was on the others lap. "I figure it's not something you want coming out, with how venomous you are to each other in the public eye." He said, giving Draco and Ron a gentle grin. The smaller blonde wriggled on top of the larger redhead's lap, before getting off, only to be tugged back.

"As I said, I won't tell anyone, just… lock the door next time." Harry said, before winking and leaving them to their secret night rendezvous. He shook his head, smiling softly as he walked away. It was always the loud, boisterous ones.

~AU~

Harry was walking through the halls on a free period, when he experienced the first thing in his young life that tested his normally calm demeanor. There was a second year Hufflepuff, sniffling and holding her hand softly, and said hand was slightly bleeding. Harry slowly approached her, and sat to her left, staff in the hand not adjacent to her.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked softly, and she jumped softly, eye wide. Not in fear of the Slytherin colors, but in slight awe that Harry Potter was talking to her. "Can I see your hand? It looks like that hurts." He said, and she sniffed before she showed her his hand, and he had to hold in a rather angry growl. He felt the residue of dark magic on her hand, and he frowned, but was glad it was light.

"What's your name, sweety?" Harry asked, using his best 'healer voice', as Helga had called it. The girl sniffed softly, wiping her nose on her sleeve before speaking.

"My name is Jennifer, Mr. Potter." Jennifer said, looking at him. "My friends call me Jen." She said, and he hummed softly, inspecting her hand.

"Well, may I call you Jen?" Harry asked, and she nodded gently, before she gasped and saw the large diamond hover over her hand, sending gentle, calming, gentle pulses of magic into it. In a little under a minute, her hand was healed, and she felt loads better. "There we go." He said, and then chuckled softly when she hugged him tightly.

"Now, Jen, care to tell me how you got that?" Harry asked, and she froze for a moment, before she told him. Apparently, their new 'High Inquisitor', decided that Jennifer had been spreading lies about how terrible the minister was for saying bad things about the headmaster in the papers, and had made her write lines with a weird, black quill.

"Thank you, Jen." Harry said, and gave her a gentle, one armed hug. "Try not to make her upset with you again, but if she gives you, or any of your friends, another one of those detentions, you come to me, OK? I'll take care of it." He said, and she nodded, before she blushed softly when he kissed the top of her head. "Come on, I'll walk you to your common room." She nodded and then as they walked they talked, about studies and the like, before they were to turn the corner to the common room, she paused.

"I… I can go from here, Mr. Potter." Jen said, and he chuckled lightly.

"Alright, if you insist, but I do know where the common room is, I know where all of them are." Harry said, and she looked at him wide eyed. "Yet, I understand your loyalty to your house, and I commend you for it. Five points to Hufflepuff." He said, and she giggled softly, not realizing that she actually got the points from him. She gave him another hug and then she was off, and he made sure she was inside before he turned to make his way to the astronomy tower, even though the next class would be the next night.

"Hem-hem." The sound was croaked from behind him when he was halfway to the tower, and he paused and turned, tilting his head. "Out of bounds after curfew, Mr. Potter?" Said Dolores Umbridge, a smirk on her face. "That will be twenty points from Slytherin, and a detention with me, tomorrow night." She said, and he pulled his sleeve back slightly to glance at his analog watch.

"Curfew is not for another twenty minutes, Madam." Harry said, and looked at her again, hand on his staff.

"Clearly your worthless muggle watch is broken, Potter." Dolores said, and he raised an eyebrow before he flicked his staff lightly.

"_Tempus._" Harry gently intoned, to show that indeed there was still twenty minutes before curfew. "You are mistaken, Madam." He said, and she glared at him.

"The punishment still stands, for talking back to your betters." Dolores hissed, before she stalked away. Harry shook his head and started walking again, it wasn't as if the punishment stuck anyway. It wasn't that he was above punishments, but the castle knew this was not deserved, so the points would not be recorded, and the detention he just wouldn't attend. She wasn't a teacher, and even though she was there as the 'High Inquisitor,' her authority was minimal at best.

~AU~

Harry sat in the headmaster's office, leaning on his staff softly and looking up at Ms. Umbridge as she droned on… and on about Harry's lack of respect towards her and her position. Harry yawned softly and Dumbledore looked like he wanted to do the same, and he almost did, seeing as yawn's were contagious.

"What is it exactly that you want me to do, Dolores?" Dumbledore finally asked between breaths from her. She paused and then pointed to Harry.

"Suspend him, send him out of the school. He should not be learning, and corrupting the rest of the students with his lies, and lack of respect. I have students who refuse to attend my detentions because of him!" Dolores shrieked, and Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, well, when the detentions are baseless, there is no reason for them to attend." Harry said, looking at her, a little agitated now. "Are we done here?" He asked, and Dumbledore nodded and waved him off.

"Don't walk away from me, Boy!" Umbridge said, growling at him. "You will turn around and respect your betters, you… you filthy half-blood!" She said, and almost immediately regretted it, as she felt magic from not one, not two, but three sources put pressure on her.

"I tolerate a lot of things, Dolores." Said Harry, turning and gripping his staff tightly. "I have actually been a little lax in my duties here as well, I am ashamed to admit." He said, walking towards her. "But I will not stand for discrimination, in any form." He ground out, before he looked at the headmaster. "I will take care of this, sir." He said, and Dumbledore nodded, though he was still enraged himself.

"I am Harry James Potter, Heir of Hogwarts." Harry started. "You stand in my castle, you soil it with your filth and your vitriol. No longer." He hissed and slammed the end of staff on the ground, and she twitched. "You are banished from the lands of the founders, never to return. Be Gone!" He finished, and she was gone with a loud ~crack~. He huffed and shook his head, looking at the headmaster. "My apologies, sir." He said, and Dumbledore shook his own head softly.

"Quite alright, Harry my boy… I would have done similar, to be quite honest." Dumbledore said, before sighing and sending a look to Harry. "However, now I will have the board of Governors and the Minister making my floo quite occupied." He said, giving Harry a teasing look that basically said 'thanks', in a rather playfully sarcastic way. Harry hummed and then thought for a moment, before he spoke clearly.

"As Hogwarts heir, I abolish the need for the board of Governors. The headmaster and those of his personal choosing will take over for their duties, so I speak it, so mote it be." Harry said, and there was a flash of magic, and then it was done. "There you are, sir. Now you just have to deal with the minister. Have fun." He said, before walking out, leaving a softly chuckling headmaster in his wake.

~AU~

Harry spent a good portion of his free time making new friends, and helping out in the Hospital wing, much to the delight of Matron Pomfrey. He was excellent to help those who seemed ashamed, or embarrassed about whatever ailed them. They saw a student healer, but still his age assisted greatly. As a fifth year he was just old enough to be seen as a big brother, but not young enough to be dismissed by the older years. Poppy was seriously considering putting in a good word for him to take a Healer's O.W.L., something she had not considered in quite some time, not since Andromeda Black. The best part, in her eyes, was his complete and utter lack of discrimination. From his fellow Slytherins, to the sometimes foolhardy Gryffindors. H was always kind, those occasionally he did scold those that came in, for various reasons of poor decision making. The Weasley twins, frequent visitors, got a dressing down from the young healer, and they seemed to actually take it to heart. Their visits has lessened, and their studies had risen.

"Junior Apprentice Amazing master healer Potter." The twins said, coming in with smiles on their faces. Harry pushed his glasses up his face, smiling at them softly. He had no need for corrective eyesight, but the he liked the way they framed his face, and the enchantments he had on them were like built in diagnostic scans when he turned them on.

"What can I do for you today, Messrs Weasley?" Harry asked, and they got serious, not the normal playful seriousness, but an actual one.

"Well, it's our sister." One started.

"You see, ever since you showed up she's been acting strange."

"Well, stranger than usual, she is our sister."

"But really strange, as if she is studying you."

"Not in the way that most girls do with boys they fancy."

"No, no, we'd have to have a talk if that was the case." They said together, giving Harry a soft glare, before continuing.

"It looks like she wants to interrogate you, or something."

"Sometimes she glares."

"Sometimes she smirks and grins. Rather creepy."

"Yes, rather creepy. Other times she looks at you as if you have the answers to all of her problems."

"We want to bring her here, can you check her out?" They both finished together, and Harry stroked his chin in thought.

"I can take a look, see if there is anything off about her. Maybe she'll open up, talk to me." Harry said, before sitting on a vacant bed. "Try to get her to think it was her idea, otherwise she might be suspicious. Even if there is nothing wrong with her, can't be too careful." He said, and they nodded.

"Thank you old chap."

"Yes, many thanks master apprentice Junior healer."

"We'll get her here."

"Weasley's honor!" They finished together, before leaving with a theatrical little diddy following them. Harry snickered and then hummed, wondering when he would see the only Weasley daughter.

~AU~

It didn't take very long for the twins to work their magic double speak, and soon Ginerva Weasley, Ginny to her friends, was entering the sterile, yet comfortably white wing. Harry was making a few beds when he was alerted to someone entering the wing. He turned and smiled softly, picking up his staff.

"Ah, Ms. Weasley. What can I do for you?" Harry asked, knowing full well he shouldn't be expecting her.

"I just wanted to come in for a check up, is Madam Pomfrey around?" Ginny asked, and he shook his head softly.

"No, she is getting supplies at St. Mungo's, but I can run a simple diagnostic, nothing intrusive, if you wish." Harry said. There was always a portrait watching for when it was just Harry in there, just in case a professor needed to be called in an emergency. She nodded softly and took a seat, before taking a deep breath and waiting.

"Now, this might tickle, most diagnostics do." Harry said, before starting to mutter softly in Latin, the diamond glowing and making her giggle lightly as it was tickling, a flush to her cheeks as she was giggling in front of the boy-who-lived. His glasses had already given him a rundown of her health, and physically she was perfectly fine, the more in depth scan he was giving her, though, was showing otherwise. When it was over he stroked his chin and hummed, looking at the little display the gem was projecting for him, only for his eyes.

"Is everything alright, Healer Potter?" Ginny asked timidly, and he smiled at her with a gentle nod.

"Yes, yes. Everything is fine, I just have something I want to research really fast, is that alright with you? I am more than sure it is alright, but better safe than sorry, right?" Harry said, and she nodded, before sitting on the bed properly now, shoes kicked off. "I'll be right back." He said, before going to the main office, and then using the floo to enter the Headmaster's office, the portraits keeping watch of her as the doors to the hospital wing were sealed.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked, doing some paperwork before his floo came to life and he watched the young man step through. "Is everything alright, my boy?" He asked, seeing the frown on Harry's face.

"Not exactly… sir." Harry said, biting his lip before letting out a breath. "Here, look at this." He said, presenting the more detailed diagnostic he just made a copy of. Dumbledore took it and read it slowly, and while he was no healer, he could see what the problem was.

"A partial possession, like a second entity… a second soul." Dumbledore said, frowning deeply, before he looked up. "Whom is this student that is infected in such a way?" He asked, and Harry frowned.

"Ms. Ginerva Weasley, sir. It seems like it is a few years old, at least." Harry said, and Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Can you remove it, Harry?" The older male asked, and Harry nodded softly, but as the headmaster was not looking currently, he spoke.

"Yes sir, I can, but I need consent from her or her guardian to put her to sleep to do so." Harry said, and Dumbledore smiled softly as he looked up.

"Ah, well, then you shall have just that. While I can easily contact her parents, I will instead act in _Loco Parentis_, so that this can be done. Will that be enough?" Dumbledore said, and then asked. Harry nodded with a smile, before speaking once more.

"Follow me into the floo, sir? So that when she is asleep you can perhaps assist if it is too much for me to handle?" Harry asked, and Dumbledore nodded, getting up and following the younger male into the floo. He disillusioned himself and followed Harry, who was smiling at Ginny when he reentered.

"Sorry about that, Ms. Weasley, I had to find the right book. Now, if you don't mind laying down, I will swiftly take care of what I found." Harry said, and at her raised eyebrow he went on. "A little wart, on the inside, nothing life threatening, but it might cause discomfort." He said, and she shuddered, warts were disgusting. She did lay down, and then she saw the diamond flash, and she was out.

"Proceed, Harry. I will keep watch." Dumbledore said as he appeared, and Harry nodded, securing Ginny to the bed with magical restraints. He did not know if the soul would be violent. He started his chanting and then heard a growl come from her, looking into her now red eyes as she twitched and thrashed.

"No! You will not remove me, Potter! The girl is mine!" The new voice said, and Dumbledore glared.

"You will not have her, Tom." Dumbledore said, and he was then being stared at.

"Ah, Dumbledore, fool that he is. You remove me, and she dies, simple as th- Arrrggh! What are you doing, boy!?" The entity, Tom, spoke and Harry just smiled and went on with his words. "No, no! Don't do this to me, Potter! We can rule together! I have seen your power, seen what you can do. Let me help you!" He hissed, pain in his features, in his eyes.

"I do not think Mr. Potter is interested in your words, Tom." Dumbledore said, watching as a start blackness was starting to pour from her eyes, mouth and nose. She twitched, the scream piercing and loud, and not just from her. From the scar on Harry's head came something similar, but the boy did not seem to notice. That, along with the healing that Harry was providing, made the older man feel a delight he had not felt in years. Just as he was content with watching, he realized he needed to assist. He drew his wand and started to contain the inky blackness that was forming over her body, not noticing the other specs of similar blackness that came from the windows.

It took the better part of ten minutes, but soon there was a collection of the foulest looking, and smelling blackness either had ever seen. Harry went about healing Ginny completely, and mentally put in a reminder to get her some kind of mind healer, perhaps he would take her to Helga, she was the best he knew. The blackness was then contained in a piece of magically resistant amber, where it thrashed and screamed, though muffled.

"Whew!" Harry exclaimed, wiping his brow, and with it the rest of the residue of what had poured out of his scar. "What a workout, she should be fine though now. Maybe a few dozen sessions with a mind healer, just in case, though." He said, sitting on a hastily conjured chair, and slumping back.

"Hmm, indeed, Harry… indeed." Dumbledore said, looking at the amber in his hand and nodding. "Now we just need something to completely destroy this… abomination." He said, watching Harry yawn and blink. "Sleep, my boy. You have done so very, very well." He said, and Harry nodded and went to a vacant bed, laying down and falling asleep almost instantly. Dumbledore covered both him and Ginny, and unsealed the hospital wing, he would stay until Poppy returned, or Harry woke. There was so much more than he expected, perhaps… perhaps the spell pulled from more than just the two teens? It would be a glorious thing indeed.

* * *

AN: And that is it for this one. I don't know where else to go with this, but I hope it is enjoyed! Please, as always, read and review, and most importantly, enjoy it if you can.


	49. Snippet 55: Child of Titans

Disclaimer: I own nothing DC or Harry Potter related.

AN: So, I have seen this done a few times from various authors, crossovers and the like, here is my take. As per my usual, liberties. I know I say it frequently, but for newcomers or anything, here it is. It might be short, but we'll see. Enjoy if you can.

* * *

Snippet #55: Child of Titans.

_As Harry got to his feet, he felt strangely lopsided. Taking a deep breath he looked down at his right side. What he saw nearly made him pass out again._

_Poking out of the end of his robes was what looked like a thick, flesh-colored rubber glove. He tried to move his fingers. Nothing happened._

_Lockhart hadn't mended Harry's bones. He had removed them._

~(Borrowed from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets)

The next night was the most bothersome excruciating pain Harry had ever remembered, and he had been close to Voldemort the previous May. He grumbled throughout the night, but for some reason the next morning he felt… well, he felt amazing. The sun on his skin, Madam Pomfrey left the window open, seemed to revitalize him. He sighed softly at the warmth, his eyes closing softly. When he opened them, however, he felt his eyesight was fuzzy. He blinked and then took off his glasses, blinking at the sharpness he could now see. Everything was… perfect. He looked at his glasses, laughed almost giddily, and leaned back. He would thank the ever living… er, goodness out of the hospital matron.

~CoT~

Harry found out that it was indeed not Madam Pomfrey's work that fixed his eyesight, but he was far from caring right now. His bubble was slightly deflated with the whole heir of Slytherin business after he talked to that snake, it was all Malfoy's fault, really. The rest of the year was just as bad, if not worse, than the first year and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to come back the next year. The only reason he did, was due to the fact that he was away from the Dursley's, and he'd miss his friends. He sighed softly at the end of the year when he was on his way to London, for a terrible summer.

He had, though, opted against the 'easy' classes, so to say. He had a new thirst for knowledge out of nowhere, he felt more alert, eager. He also had found himself out in the sun a lot more, doing his homework, or just enjoying the warmth of it, even in the colder months. He rationalized it to enjoying being outside, when it was his decision. His two closest friends, Ron and Hermione, understood quickly after that. Ron had been a little put out about Harry not going for Divination, but he wasn't about to be a 'bloody git', about it, as he had said. Hermione was happy that Harry was taking his studies more seriously, and told him as such, and he shrugged and just smiled at her.

Vernon, as per the usual, was as sour and crude as always. In the car he threatened Harry to retract from any freakishness, etcetera etcetera. Harry simply nodded, understanding he had to do as he was told. The summer was not to be as laid back as he had hoped, chores notwithstanding of course, especially with aunt Marge showing up. Oh, she was as cheerful as always. Yes, she was the perfect example of what _not_ to become later in life.

It would push the very limits of his patience, the very edges of what he could take in slander and vitriol.

~CoT~

_Justice League Satellite, 4:55pm EST, Geostationary Orbit. _

"Excuse me, my friends." Kal-El, known as Superman to all his colleagues, said as he stood up just as an alarm went off on the watch he only wore when not on active duty. "I have an urgent matter to attend to." He said, getting up from the meeting table. Diana, known as Wonder woman, nodded to him with an understanding, and she gave him a soft kiss on his way out. Batman, known as... Batman to most everyone, narrowed his eyes.

"Again, Kal?" The caped Crusader said, letting out a low sigh. "Every year you do this, when will you give it up?" He said, and Superman stopped, looking back at the dark man.

"Never, so long as I breathe, Bruce." Superman said, and he got a soft glare in return.

"Twelve years is a long time, Kal, especially for…" Batman said, pausing, the 'a child', left unsaid.

"I have all the time in the world, Bruce. Excuse me." Superman said, before he left to the airlock. He stepped out and then floated softly, letting the noise of the station pass him, an hour or so, before he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and then just… listened. His child, the one he had created with his wife Diana, had been taken from him. Every year, every year on the anniversary of the theft, he would search the globe for his son. He had imprinted the heartbeat of his son into his mind, branded it really, and he vowed never to be away from his child. He felt he failed his son, when he was taken, and so every year he would take time, make time, to search. A part of him knew it was a lost cause, but the father in him refused to give up. He had seen the looks he got from his wife, and even a part of her had given up, but every year he gave her hope.

He was about to go back, catch up to the satellite, when his eyes snapped open. That heartbeat, it was rapid, it was alive. He took in a deep breathe, and his eyes narrowed before he was gone in a blur, rocketing towards London.

~CoT~

Harry was livid, absolutely incensed. How dare she, how DARE she bad mouth his parents. They died for him, they were heroes! He didn't mean to blow her up, but Merlin did she deserve it! He was pulling his trunk behind him, when he was knocked to his arse by a gust of wind so strong he was surprised he didn't go further. He then heard the loudest sound ever to grace his ears: a sonic boom. Car alarms went off, windows shattered and cracked, and street lights and house lights came on.

Harry was then looking up at the floating form, cape heroically swirling in the night wind. Superman. Superman was hovering a good twenty feet above him, and slowly descending. People came out to gasp and point, they all knew who he was, and he was going towards the Potter brat. Had the boy done such terrible wrong that Superman needed to be called in? He landed and then walked slowly towards the frightened boy, and then Vernon came out with a superior smirk.

"See! This is what you get! The man of Steel here to set things right!" Vernon said, and Harry twitched. It was accidental magic, it wasn't his fault.

"Stand up, son, please." Superman said, his voice was calm, almost serene. "Let me look at you." He said, and Harry softly scrambled to his feet, looking nervous.

"It was an accident, really!" Harry said, fearing punishment. "She was just… she was saying such bad things about my parents! I… I couldn't hold it." He said, pleading, and Superman frowned. His son was so timid, so fearful. He glanced around and then looked at the civilians.

"Back into your home's, please. I will deal with this." Superman said, and though they all wanted to gossip and stay, they did as they were asked. It was Superman, for god's sake! When they were alone save for Vernon and a peeping Petunia, they heard several ~pops~ from the magical reversal team. The team blinked and gasped, looking at not only the boy-who-lived, but Superman. The magical community knew of the hero's of the world, but they kept themselves separate.

"Mr. Superman?" Said one of the M.R.S., nervously approaching the man.

"Yes, civilian?" Superman said, not taking his eyes off of his son, his boy.

"Is everything alright? Has Mr. Potter done something wrong?" He was asked, and Superman frowned. Potter? Ah, they changed the boy's name. He shook his head.

"Not at all, I am here to offer him something." Superman said, getting soft gasps from those in earshot. "I come fr-" He was interrupted by a crash to the floor, and they all looked to see bloody _Wonder Woman_ getting out of a crater, eyes wild and purposeful.

"Kal-El, where is he?" The woman all but hissed, and then she caught sight of the, once again, frightened boy. He yelped softly when she was over to him in a rush, and was surprised to be enveloped in a hug. Her words were low, but Kal-El and Harry heard. "My boy… my sweet, sweet son. Oh… oh we've found you." She said, and Harry's eyes were wide. The M.R.S. took that as their cue to do what they came here for, leaving the three to their moment.

"Son? What… what do you mean?" Harry managed after they were alone in the street. "I… my father was James Potter, my mother Lily Potter." He said, looking up through his fringe at the woman he was still embraced by. His arms had snaked around her waist, he had unconsciously melted into the hug.

"You were taken from us, my son." Superman started, ignoring the hissed 'stolen!', from Diana. "Every year, I would search for you. Every year nothing would come up… but this year, this year was different." He said, smiling, running a hand through his son's inky black hair.

"I searched, I sent my Amazons to find you, but they never could." Diana said, and then she hugged him closer, sighing in relief. "You're back now, with us… my son, our son." She said, looking down at him, eyes slightly moist.

"Diana… you know we discussed this." Superman said, though his voice was heavy. "Should we find him, it would be up to him. If he was happy, he would stay where he was." He said, and then he saw the gaping looking on Harry's face.

"Happy? I am…. I am not happy here." Harry said, before he could stop himself. "I want… I can have a family?" He asked, timidly, and both his Parents(?), that was weird, but not unwelcome, nodded.

"Yes, yes you can, our son. Our sweet Herodes." Diana said, and Harry blinked up at her and Superman smirked and chuckled ever so gently.

"A traditional, Greek name, son." The man of Steel said, smirking softly. "It means 'sprung from a hero.'" He said, and Harry blushed softly.

"Is… is Harry OK? I… that's what I was told my name was." Harry said, and his parents, OK… really weird to say that, but it was growing on him _fast_, looked at each other. His father nodded, as did his mother, before her eyes snapped to the side and she clutched Harry tighter, snarling deeply.

"Show yourself, man-beast, lest you learn of the fury of Themyscira and Krypton!" Diana all but yelled, and there was a soft yelp before a shaggy, black dog slowly, clearly frightened, made it's way out of the bushes from behind them. "I said show yourself." She growled, holding her son still firmly, and the dog changed into a scraggly, filthy man. His robes were tattered, but it was clear he had come from a prison.

"I'm not here to hurt Harry!" The man said, hands up as Superman had turned to him, and while he knew Superman would talk first, Wonder Woman… that made him pause. She could fight Dragons and giants bare handed, and to get between her and her son? Yeah, not a smart decision. "I just… I wanted to see him before he went off to Hogwarts, that's all." He said, and Harry frowned, before speaking.

"You're a wizard?" Harry asked, then grumbled. "Of course you are, you're an animagus." He said, and the man nodded with a gentle smile.

"McGonagall still introducing first years like that?" He asked, and Harry nodded.

"Who are you, sir?" Superman said, and the man blinked.

"Never thought i'd be called 'sir' by the man of steel, an honor, really." The man said, and then he smiled and bowed. "Sirius Black, 'mass-murderer'." He said, and neither hero's missed the quotations he used when he said his little title.

"We shall find that out, won't we?" Diana said, and he nodded, he looked happy about it.

"Great! Uh… in front of the Wizengamot if you please. You know, for reasons." The man said, with a grin that reminded Superman of the sinister trickster known as the Joker, but not as malicious.

"So be it." Diana said, before looking down at her son. "Would you like to join us, my child?" She asked, and he hugged her tighter, getting a kiss to the top of his head as he was hugged again. He was then sighing in sweet content when the two of them were enveloped by the strong arms of his father. His _father_. Though it was so fast, so quick to happen, he could feel his magic swirl to connect to his mother's, and though his father had no magic, he felt his own connect to him. He just hoped, hoped this wasn't some sort of fever dream.

~CoT~

Though it was a little later in the night, there were enough people in the ministry atrium to see this once in a lifetime sight. Wonder Woman appeared in a loud, thunderous crack, but that wasn't the whole scene. Oh no. She was clutching the boy-who-lived in one arm, and in the other she had a grip on her husband, Superman's, arm. Even more so was that Superman was holding mass murderer, and betrayer of the Potter's, Sirius Black. Aurors were quickly called, especially with word of Sirius Black in the ministry atrium, though they stopped when they saw whom he was with.

"Uh… Ms. Princess Diana." Said one brave Auror who approached, and he got her steely gaze centered to him, and he swallowed. "We can… um, take Mr. Black." He managed to say, and she shook her head before speaking. Her voice amplified by it's volume, and the magic of the atrium. She was born of the gods, magic was part of her.

"Until his trial, Sirius Black is under _my_ protection. Any who wish to contest this, will answer to _me_." Diana said, and there was a collective shudder. "Assemble your wizengamot, we shall head there and wait." She said, and then looked at the auror who had spoken to her. She was about to speak again, when Superman stepped in.

"An escort if you please, we have never been there, and though we know of your people, we like to stay separated unless we have to." The Kryptonian said, and the man nodded, before they started to make their way further into the Ministry of Magic.

~CoT~

An emergency gathering of the Wizengamot was never very well received, especially getting so close to bedtime for so many witches and wizards, especially the older ones who had seats. They all entered, some having been roused from sleep, grumbling and finding their seats. They sat down and looked around, eager to end this quickly and get back to their beds, or just home to relax before bed. The minister, and Chief Warlock especially came in with tired expressions.

"We call this emergency meeting of the Wizengamot to order. All present and accounted for?" Chief Warlock Dumbledore said, and at the affirmative burst of magic from the chamber, he nodded. "Very well, Minister, why have we been called here?" He asked, and everyone waited, and was surprised at the Minister for Magic looking confused.

"Me? I thought you called it, Chief Warlock." Minister Fudge said, and then growled. "Madam Bones?" He asked, agitated, and she shook her head. "Then who call-"

"I called it, Minister." Said a voice, strong and female, that came from a shadowed portion of the chambers. Everyone looked at this new form, a good portion angry, before they saw the glittering crown on top of the woman's head, along with the rest of her warrior's ensemble. Minister Fudge smiled sheepishly, before clearing his throat.

"Ah… Wonder Woman. What can this humble August body do for you?" Fudge said, and then she glanced to the side, and out of the shadows came the Man of Steel, holding the man they had a nationwide manhunt for. "You've brought to us Sirius Black? We thank you! Justice will surely be done today." He said, excited and awake now.

"Yes, it shall be done." Diana said, and Sirius sat on the chair. Before the chains could be put on him, most of the body gasped when they saw her wrap him in the ever golden, incredibly magical Lariat of Hestia. "Tell the story of your incarceration, Sirius Black." She said, and he was compelled to tell everything. Every last bit pouring from his mouth, and even the most skeptical of the Wizengamot had to believe it. This magic was beyond them, it was made by a god, used by a heroine of world renown.

"It is hereby decided, by this August body, that Sirius Black is to be absolved of all charges. Up to, and including the escape from Azkaban." Dumbledore said, getting nods from the rest of the Wizengamot. "As he was falsely imprisoned, it was not a crime to escape. If there is nothing else?" He asked, and then he slammed his gavel as no one spoke, leaving the members to leave. Every last one of them glancing at the two titans in their midst, only a few coming close enough to thank them and then move along.

"Thank you for the facilitation of Justice here today, Princess Diana." Dumbledore said, approaching them once the chambers were mostly empty. He was sure the headlines would be ridiculous the next day, to say the least.

"Of course, Chief Warlock. We wanted to be sure the man who claimed to be our son's godfather was indeed innocent." Diana said, and then Harry stepped out from the shadow's, and Dumbledore paled softly. Their… son?

"I am afraid I am missing something here, Highness." Dumbledore said, and Sirius was the one who spoke.

"Lily and James never had a kid, Dumbledore. They were trying, but some problems with an Auror raid changed that for James." Sirius said, and frowned, then he smiled. "Then they found little Harry, and the rest is history." He said, smiling again with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes, yes indeed." Dumbledore said, before smiling softly. "I do hope that I shall be seeing you on the First though, my boy. Your parents are of course welcome to visit anytime they desire, nearly thirteen years is quite a time." He said, knowing full well if he said anything else it wouldn't be followed. He was sure he had nothing terribly to fear, but better safe than sorry towards two beings who could crush mountains.

"Yeah… yeah i'd like that, headmaster." Harry said, looking up at his parents who had encircled him in their arms again.

"It would perhaps be best to tell your friends you might be out of communication for a bit, Kansas and Themyscira are quite far away from owls." Diana said, and Harry's eyes lit up at the implications.

"I shall take care of that, Highness, there in no need to worry about that." Dumbledore said, before going over to Sirius. "Come, my boy, let us get you cleaned up, I am sure you shall see Harry again." He said, and Sirius was surprised to get a hug from Harry (which he of course returned), before he went back to his parents and they vanished with an equally thunderous crack.

"..._The power the dark lord knows not_…"

Dumbledore heard that in his head, a stray thought, before he smiled. There would be hope for this world after all.

* * *

AN: And that's it, all I could muster with this little idea of mine. I hope it is enjoyed, as always. Please, read and review. Thank you, til next time.


	50. Snippet 56: Founders Return

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Wizards of the Coast, or Harry Potter.

AN: Oh, look, it's another Fourth Year fix. Why? Because Fourth year sucked huge balls, and it deserves to be fixed… all the time. Don't get me wrong, Jo is a queen, but… fanfiction! Also, using the founders is fun, and I am kinda mixing two of my previous fics. Anyway, here we go.

* * *

Snippet 56: Founders Return

The great hall was empty, it was the day of the first task after all, so the spectacle that would have been gazed at with awe, was missed. Instead, the large portal opened, crackling and fizzling, before a hand reached through and tugged it slightly to the left, making it much clearer and with less static and instability. Four figures stepped out, one of them looking around with their brow raised, at the empty tables.

"Really, dear, fixing it before we stepped through?" One of the forms spoke, and the other shrugged, smiling and replying.

"It agitates me, you know that, my love." The figure said, before looking around. "Why is the hall empty? It is the end of November, class should be in session." The form said, and then the last one spoke, raising a hand to close the portal with a soft ~pop~.

"It's very simply answered, my dear." The last figure said, their accent thick as if they were from the Scottish Highlands. "Head Elf." They spoke, and an elf as old as it was powerful appeared with a near silent ~pop~. He blinked a few times, before looking up with a soft gasp, and then genuflecting.

"The four, you return! Oh… oh we heard tales, stories of your exaggerated deaths." The elf said, looking up at the image that was the four founders. Helga, the one whom had called him, kneeled and helped him to his feet, but stood where she had taken position.

"Yes, very exaggerated. Tell me." Helga started, closing her eyes, then opening them. "Tell me, Lono, where are the children, where are the instructors?" She asked, and he hopped from foot to foot.

"They are all at the stadium, watching the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Lono said, looking gleeful that he was talking to the founders!

"What is that, lad?" Helga asked, and he went into a brief description of it, while Rowena was working on a scrying spell already, humming softly. The image before her expanded and she watched as those in the stadium were cheering at the sport of a wizard out-maneuvering a wyvern.

"The lad cannot be older than eighteen!" Godric said, appalled at the thought of that. "And that is a Wyvern for Kord's sake!" He snarled, and then started to stalk out of the hall, with Salazar on his tail.

"Godric! Don't do anything rash!" Salazar said, managing to do so right before they got to the gates, watching with a groan as the man transformed into a True-Dragon, mixed of gold and red. He rubbed his face and made his way towards the stadium, knowing that Godric wouldn't do anything to harm anyone, but he wouldn't hold back from frightening the lot of them.

~FR~

"And last, but certainly not least, Harry Potter!" Ludo Bagman announced, and the crowd was split between cheers and jeers. Harry walked out into the arena, huffing and panting, gulping and looking at the Hungarian Horntail, and whimpering to himself. He took a deep breath, and then looked up, about to summon his firebolt when his eyes went wider and he stumbled onto his arse. He started to scamper away, and people were jeering at him even more now, until they saw what he was looking at. The dragon that landed in the arena was at least twice the size of the Horntail, with it's scales gold and red, perfectly melded and glittering in the morning sun.

The roar this dragon emitted made the arena shake, and the wyvern turned, snarling and roaring in response. It was not afraid of the size difference, and it charged the larger beast. It was quickly grasped, in claws that were as dextrous as hands and it's neck snapped without so much as a warning. It slumped to the ground and then the larger dragon roared again, silencing the screaming crowd, even more so when it _spoke_.

"What nonsense is this!?" The Dragon bellowed, looking around with eyes of molten fury, mostly at the adults, before it shimmered and shifted. It turned into a tall, powerful looking male, and everyone gasped silently. A dragon animagus!? That was unheard of, it was said not even Merlin could do such a thing. The man glared at everyone again, then looked at Harry and his scowl deepened. The boy couldn't even be twelve summers old, at the least. He came over to the frightened lad, kneeling at the shuddering form and frowning softly.

"I am not going to hurt you, lad." The man said, holding his hand out to Harry. Harry shook his head and tried to scamper away some more, managing to get up and turn tail, only to run (literally), into a woman that dwarfed the large man he had been facing.

"Easy laddie, easy. We're not here to hurt you." The woman said, and Harry's eyes were wide again, this time because of her sheer size. She raised a hand and he blinked before he was out cold, caught easily by the woman.

"You do realize, my dear, that he will be hysterical when he wakes." The second new male said, having caught up quickly after hearing the earth shaking roar. She smiled at the man and shrugged, the last of the new arrivals turned to see the approaching officials and the headmaster.

"Do take care of that, will you, love?" The man in silver and green said, before the other three vanished back towards Hogwarts. The woman had nodded, her hands folded in front of her magnificent gown, a serene smile on her face.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Yelled one Cornelius Fudge, his Tournament being apprehended by… by rogue wizards! He huffed and looked at the woman, expecting an answer, only for her to just blink and tilt her head.

"The Minister is asking you a question, woman!" Screeched Dolores Umbridge, her shockingly pink robes an eyesore, to say the least.

"Now, now… no need to be impolite." Dumbledore said, looking at the woman, who bore a _striking_ resemblance to Rowena Ravenclaw. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and whom might you be?" He asked, and while he was polite, he was wary as though she was in a position of neutrality, she held back considerable power.

"Well met, Albus Dumbledore, I am Rowena Ravenclaw." Rowena said, and his eyebrow raised as she gave a soft bow. "Our death's were… greatly exaggerated, you see. We did not perish… we left." She said, and he frowned softly in thought. She raised her hand with a gentle flourish, and Fudge and Umbridge were silenced.

"Ah, well, perhaps we can take this to the castle?" DUmbledore asked, and she smiled before she took in a deep breath.

"Not quite, headmaster." Rowena said, before walking towards the men around the corpse of the wyvern. With a wave of her hands they were stumbling back gently, and with an upward twist of her fingers and wrist, the beast's corpse vanished almost silently. "My mate defeated the beast, so the spoils are his. Take your wyvern's back to their home, they are no longer needed here." She said, and the Handlers looked at her, eyes open in awe, before they went off. She then reached out into nothing, and with a flick of her wrist, something snapped. She then turned back to Dumbledore. "Shall we?" She said, and he nodded, offering his arm, and they were off, officials following them.

~FR~

"You've been gone a thousand years…" Dumbledore started, and was interrupted by the man who was clearly Godric Gryffindor.

"Very astute of you, Headmaster. Are you sure you're talent for deduction is not better suited as a detective?" Godric snarled, and Dumbledore was taken aback, Salazar putting a hand on the larger man's arm,

"Be calm, Godric, be calm." Salazar said, and Godric grumbled and sat back in his chair. "Yes, Albus, we had things needed to be done. We left our school in the hands of our children, we assumed they would take care of it." Salazar said, frowning. "We were clearly mistaken…" He muttered after that, and Helga nodded, her hands working on a jewel of some kind, mesmerizing almost in her hands movements.

"Why did you return now?" Dumbledore managed to ask, tearing his eyes away from Helga's hands.

"We felt that was long enough of a time, so that our precious castle could grow and flourish." Rowena said, smiling as she was walking around the headmaster's office, stroking her hands along the bricks that seemed to glow with her touch.

"Why did you leave?" Dumbledore asked, before he got a glare from the most agitated (at least visibly so) of the founders.

"Peace!" Helga said, interrupting before Godric could speak. "We left to pursue more diverse magics, to follow the path we were set upon by another." She said, causing the four to smile in fondness. "We met a very strange individual, and their four loves. We simply refer to them as 'The Chaos Maker', they are a very… very dear friend." She said, before humming and going back to her gem-work.

"We left explicit instructions for the way our school would function, and yet we find they were degraded and mutilated, we are most displeased." Salazar said, before smiling softly at Dumbledore. "You, however, have done your best to bring back some of what we had. Surely, there are things that have been lost to time, but you are doing good work, Albus Dumbledore." He said, and Albus smiled with a thanking nod.

"It appears we shall be staying for a while, Albus." Godric said, having calmed down with some words from Helga after his near agitated yelling. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go inspect the wardstone." He said, before he got up and left the office, Hegla on his trail with a soft smirk.

"Oh, I wanted to let you know, Albus." Started Rowena. "The tether attached to young Mr. Potter is no longer there. His is free from whatever magic had been forcibly attached to him." She said, and Dumbledore leaned back with a soft, relieved sigh.

"He is no longer under the contract?" Dumbledore asked, his tone was soft, hopeful. "He can… he can have a normal year?" He asked, chuckling to himself almost darkly at the last bit.

"Yes, no longer is he tethered." Rowena said, and then frowned. "And what do you mean, 'normal year', Albus?" She asked, and he then started to explain. Not because he was compelled to do so, though he was sure if she wanted to she could, but because he finally had someone who would listen with little bias for who he was as a man.

"A basilisk under the school?" Salazar asked, blinking softly when Dumbledore had gotten to that part. "And he slew it with an old blade of Godric's?" He asked again, and Dumbledore nodded with a soft, resigned sigh.

"My goodness, what has that boy been through." Salazar muttered to himself, before shaking his head. "I will got speak with him, if he is indeed awake." He said, before nodding and leaving. Rowena then made a gesture to Dumbledore, before sitting down for the rest of the tale.

~FR~

"I swear, mate, Godric Gryffindor!" Ron exclaimed to Harry who was sitting up in bed, frowning lightly. "You know, the guy who was a great bloody red and gold Dragon?" He said, and Harry huffed softly.

"I'm sure I was hallucinating, or something, Ron." Harry said, fidgeting on the bed. "Or it was a large, illusion." He said, and Hermione nodded, agreeing with Harry.

"It was neither, I assure you." The three teens heard from the door, turning to see the in silver and green approach. His smile was soft, and his eyes held a softness to them just like his voice. "Godric tends to be… passionate about injustices', just as I am." He said, giving a gentle bow and smiling. "Salazar Slytherin, at your service, Mr. Potter." He said, and Ron gasped and stepped a little closer to Harry.

"You are claiming to be Salazar Slytherin?" Hermione said, and he looked at her with a gentle grin.

"Claiming would insinuate that is possible it is an untruth, Ms. Granger." Salazar said, smiling at her surprised blinking. "I am indeed Salazar Slytherin, I have been for almost twelve hundred years." He said before he conjured a chair with a flick of his hand, sitting down before it completely formed but not falling.

"Well, what do you want." Ron said, before getting an elbow from Harry. "Er, Sir." He said, and Salazar hummed before speaking.

"I wish to speak with young Mr. Potter here, if he does not mind." Salazar said, adding a bit afterwards. "You two, clearly his friends, are more than welcome to stay of course." He said, crossing his legs with a gentle smile.

"What do you want to talk about, Sir?" Harry asked, one of his hands held by Hermione, and the arm on his other side had Ron's hand on it.

"I just wish to know how your schooling has been. I have missed our beloved Hogwarts, and while I know times have changed, I wish to know just how much." Salazar said, and Harry fidgeted softly before he spoke. It was slow at first, and there was a good deal of praise for his true home, but there was also more of what Salazar had heard from Dumbledore, and he did not like that.

"You have been through much, Harry." Salazar said, Harry having given him permission to use his given name.

"Yes, and now he has to compete in a stupid, bloody tournament!" Ron said, grumbling and getting a gentle smile from Harry for his agitation at it.

"I'll get through it, Ron… especially with my friends around me." Harry said, giving his friend's hand a squeeze.

"Ah, yes, about that." Salazar said, getting the three teens to look at him. "There is no need for you to compete any longer." He said, and at the blinking stares he smiled. "My beloved Rowena snapped that contract for you, you may go about your year as a normal student." He said, and was surprised at the near instant tears of relief coming from the trio, clearly they had all been worried, but had been not about to show it.

Salazar smiled softly, watching the three comfort each other, before he tilted his head and his eyes flashed a soft silver. His eyes then narrowed and he cleared his throat, waiting for the three to look at him.

"I mean not to interrupt, clearly this is indeed cause for celebration, but I have a question for you Harry." Salazar said, and Harry nodded, wiping his eyes. "Where did you get that?" He asked, eyes going to the famous scar that apparently wasn't so famous to this man.

"Uh… when I was a baby a dark Lord came to kill me, and my… my mother sacrificed herself to save me." Harry said, fidgeting softly. "His curse rebounded and left a mark instead. A cursed scar, so it can't be healed." He said, watching as through his words Salazar got up with a thoughtful hum.

"It is not a normal scar indeed… but it is not something that cannot be healed." Salazar said, looking it over, but not touching quite yet. "May I inspect it?" He said, and Harry shrugged softly. He would have said no, but this man just told him he didn't have to compete anymore, and Harry felt the lack of that… tie around his magic. Salazar hummed and ran his thumb over the scar, muttering in a language that none of the teen's understood.

"Hmmm… I see. I see." Salazar said, before he took out a piece of magically inert amber, touching it to the scar and drawing from it a piece of black, almost oily looking magic. Harry flinched only slightly before he gasped. A dull headache, one he had gotten used to over his years, was gone. It was like he could feel anything but that dull, agitating throbbing. "There we are! I am sure Helga can take care of that scar with no problem, she is far more talented in the healing arts than I am." He said, and then chuckled in surprise when he was hugged by the grateful teen.

"Thank you, Sir." Hermione said, Harry too busy showing his gratitude with his embrace. "I am sure Harry appreciates it more than he can say." She said, and Harry nodded before he pulled back, muttering a 'thank you,' followed by a 'sorry.' for the slight stains on the man's robes.

"You are most welcome, Harry… truly." Salazar said, before he waved his hand and the stains vanished. "Now, I will leave you in the capable hands of my mate. She should be here in the next twenty minutes or so, I believe." He said, moving to leave before he turned and smirked lightly. "Do yourselves a favor, hmm?" He said, and the teens blinked in confusion, yet they bore smiles. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley… explain it to Harry. He has been… stunted in his emotions, he does not understand." He winked and Hermione blushed, as Ron blustered softly, before they looked at Harry who was just confused. Salazar walked out with a soft snicker, shaking his head, aah… young love.

~FR~

The Golden Trio, as they had been dubbed by the majority of the school, entered the gryffindor common room to a thunderous reception, mostly for Harry but still. Harry fidgeted softly then Ron took out his wand and blasted off a small version of the cannon blast charm, making everyone quite.

"Alright, alright. Everyone calm the bloody hell down." Ron said, getting an 'Ronald, Language!' from Hermione, which he just smirked softly at. "Let Harry relax, alright? He was just told he doesn't have to compete anymore." He said, and his fellow Gryffindors went into a soft, murmuring commotion. The twins beaming as they came over to Harry, starting to alternate shaking his hands, in their normal fashion.

"Well, that's bloody marvelous!"

"Oh yes, marvelous indeed, brother."

"We already had a party planned for you being marvelous."

"Indeed, a fantastic bit of festivities were planned!"

"Now it's for an even better reason!" They finished together, and then as they had said, the party started. It was a celebration for Harry's safety, as the house was his family, and he knew that. Sure, occasionally there were quarrels, but everyone was friendly with Harry. Harry was their older/little brother, and he was always available to talk or just hang out with.

The party was in full swing, at least two hours in, when the door to the castle opened, and the music was lowered to almost a whisper. They all looked to the door to see the namesake of their house standing there, brow furrowed but he wasn't angry, no, he seemed contemplative.

"A party in my tower, in my house. A party to celebrate a glorious event." Godric started, and then grinned. "And I was not invited?" He smirked and teased, before the party started again as he entered properly. A spoken bit of words and the tables were extended, more food brought from the kitchens to the dorm. Hermione huffed softly, but Harry muttered something to her, and she nodded sharply. She then got up and went over to Godric, and clearing her throat.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gryffindor?" Hermione asked, now a bit a tentative. He turned, putting down the butterbeer he had been sipping from, before smiling.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Godric said in response, turning to face her completely.

"I… I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind telling me why the castle uses…" Hermione paused in her words, before thinking and speaking again. "Unpaid labor in the form of the house elves." She said, her eyes not hard, but curious and determined to argue if need be.

"There was a Demon Lord in the nine hells known as Graz'zt." Godric started, gesturing for her to sit. "Seven hundred years ago, he was slain by a close friend of ours, yet he left behind scores of minions. These minions, without his power, shrank to impish size." He went on, sipping from his drink. "The forms of the house elves you know how are descendants of those imps. They needed magic, they needed power to survive. They had always been servants, always to a power greater than their own." He said, leaning back and looking at the teen fidgeting under his stare.

"We gave them the opportunity to have that power, and to serve. One thing they do enjoy, wholeheartedly, is to serve. They were _created_ to serve, it is ingrained in their minds, their very souls." Godric said, and she nodded slowly. "They serve magicals, of all kinds not just wizards and witches, and in return they can do as they so desire, and gain magic from it. It does not go unpaid, I assure you." He said, and she nodded again, flushing softly.

"It takes bravery to stand for what you believe is right, it takes wisdom to know when to think before you speak." He said, and she nodded yet again. "Learn from this, think, and only when all else fails, do you enter with sword held high as your head, bearing down onto your enemies with righteous force!" He said that last bit with a chuckle, and gave her a brilliant smile, before she went off to Harry and Ron, who were talking with Seamus and Dean. Godric watched her go and smiled, hoping he had helped his young lion cub.

~FR~

_Several Days Later_

Minister Fudge, with his undersecretary, along with the Board of Governors, and a whole score of Aurors were walking past the gate and towards the castle. Arriving shortly after, with her own entourage of Aurors was Madam Bones, head of the D.M.L.E. She was not pleased the Minister had taken some of her aurors, and was there to try and keep the peace. As they got closer to the doors of the castle, they were surprised at the odd, rather long black shape near it. When they got closer, said shape moved, and they saw it was not just something random, but a dragon. It tilted its long head, and they saw it looked as if it was completely fleshless, it's skull heavily pronounced.

"Aurors, subdue the beast!" Fudge said, and the dragon's eyes narrowed and it let out a low growl.

"Belay that order!" Madam Bones said, and she got a slightly appraising look from it. "It's guarding the castle, it has not attacked us. Most Dragons would have been bellowing fire already." She said, glaring at the minister. "Let's see if we can get a message past it, alright? Before we start firing spells and killing things we don't need to." She said, and turned to see the Dragon giving her a measuring look.

"She." The dragon said, and everyone backed up a bit. "I am female, and I am not here guarding, I am here enjoying the day's sun." She said, and Madam Bones blinked a few times. "What do you need in the castle?" She asked, glowing for a moment before shifting to her normal form, Helga stretching and shuddering softly.

"We… wished to speak to the headmaster." Madam Bones said, and Helga nodded lightly, gesturing for them to follow. The doors opened without so much as a lifted wand, and they walked through the oddly silent halls.

"Class is in session, just started not twenty minutes ago, so our trek should not be impeded." Helga said, and the rest of the walk was in silence, until they got to the gargoyle. "The aurors are not needed from here, they may either return home, or wait in the great hall." She said with a bit of finality, pointedly staring at the minister who seemed to be itching to say otherwise. At her glare he quailed and nodded, the aurors going to said great hall, all of them alumni so they knew the way. The much smaller group entered the stairwell, going single file as there were still a good number of them, and made their way into the headmaster's office.

"Helga, what bri-" Dumbledore stared, but then noticed the rest of the group she was with. "Ah, I see. Very well, very well. Conference room, if you please." Dumbledore said to the air, and the office expanded a great deal, and a large table shimmered into existence. "Sit, please." He offered, and shortly after everyone sat tea and some assorted biscuits appeared. "Now, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, lords and ladies?" He said, preparing his own cup of tea.

"Why, the ridiculous claims that the founders have returned to us." Lucius Malfoy started, his drawl laced with dripping sarcasm. "We clearly cannot have such insanity around our children." He said, and there were soft nods from some of the more empty headed governors.

"I qutie agree with Lucius, Dumbledore. That illusion in the first task was impressive, but these individuals are dangerous!" Fudge said, and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but he did not speak, glancing over to Rowena who had entered silently and prepared herself some tea.

"Well, yes we are dangerous." Rowena said. "But never to the students, or the faculty. Only those who would wish them harm, that is all." She said, sipping her tea, before the sugar was taken away from her.

"You are supposed to taste the tea, not the sugar, Row." Salazar said, putting one cube in his tea and sipping it with a soft sigh of contentment.

"Some of us prefer a little sweetness, Sal." Helga said, the sugar cup coming to her, where she dipped a few cubes herself.

"The three of you are ridiculous." Godric said, sipping not tea but black coffee, without sugar. He hummed and then there was an irritated huff from the other side of the table.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Dolores said, glaring at the four and the headmaster. "You are to leave the school, by order of the Board of Governors and the Ministry." She said, nodding as if that was that.

"What board?" Rowena asked, nibbling on a scone.

"We are the board of Governors, Lady Ravenclaw." Augusta Longbottom said, gesturing to the other lords and ladies on her side of the table. "We work with the laws and bylaws of the school in order to keep it from crumbling into ruin." She said, and Rowena nodded softly, though it was Helga who huffed and waved her hand.

"That was put into place because we were not here, nor were any of our heirs." Helga said, before wiping her lips from her tea. "The board is hereby disbanded, effective immediately." She said, and there was soft wash of magic before the board members blinked and frowned. Augusta sat straighter and spoke softly, looking at them.

"You truly are the founders…" The Dowager Longbottom said, and Godric smirked at her.

"Yes, yes we are. A pleasure to meet you, Lady Longbottom." Godric said, before turning to the rest of the ex-board members. "Was there anything else?" He said, looking at them all.

"Yes, there is something else, of course." Fudge started, but he was then silence by a gesture from Salazar, as the minister had interrupted Madam Bones.

"Thank you, Lord Slytherin." Madam Bones said, getting a nod and a gesture for her to continue. "I would like to ask for assistance in a matter that the minister seemed to just… forget about this past June." She said, and Dumbledore tensed softly, but then cleared his throat politely. "Yes, Headmaster?" She asked, and he smiled genuinely at her.

"There is truly no reason to revisit that matter, at least not the part in which you believe it to be a risk to the student body." Dumbledore said, and she raised the eyebrow over her monocled eye. "The… ah, matter of Sirius Black has been taken care of, I assure you." He said, and she narrowed her eyes at him softly.

"Oh, you speak of the man who we found in a cave just outside Hogsmeade?" Salazar said, getting a sharp look from her and the Minister.

"You have the mass murderer Sirius Black?" Croaked Umbridge, her tone simpering and sweet. "Marvelous! Just had him over to us, and we sha-"

"No." Salazar said, interrupting her, making her bristle in irritation. "He has been given sanctuary at Hogwarts, until he can be given a proper trial." He said, looking at Madam Bones. "We discovered that he had indeed not been given one, instead he was just tossed into that accursed prison of yours." He said, growling lightly.

"What nonsense is that?" Fudge said, the spell having worn off as it was not meant to keep him silent, just silence him for that last bit. "Was it Potter and his friends that said such a thing? Clearly the boy was confounded, probably by Black. No, no. He should be given the kiss, Immediately." He said, nodding as if that was the final word. It should be, he was the minister after all. The room cooled off, significantly, as Salazar looked at the minister with a glare so sharp the man was surprised he did not die on the spot.

"Are you sitting there, honestly condemning a man to a fate worse than death, because you are too foolish to believe that we have not thoroughly gained evidence in our words?" Salazar said, his tone so dark and soft, it made everyone save his mates shudder.

"Well… you see… he killed so… so many people." Fudge managed to get out, shuddering and shivering lightly, the glare mostly centered on him.

"What form of evidence… have you gained?" Madam Bones said, shuddering lightly herself, though not as much as the minister.

"We subjected him to a probe of legilimency while under the effects of Veritaserum." Rowena said, a calming hand on Salazar's shoulder, making him take a deep breath and rein in the frost around the room.

"We were always taught that doing so would break a man, let alone one who had spent twelve years in Azkaban." Madam Bones said, the warmth of the room returning rapidly, returning to her the ability to speak without stuttering.

"Well, yes, it would." Helga said. "If you do it without proper preparation, or control. We did not have those issues. Salazar is a master Alchemist, and there is very little in the ways of the ways of healing the mind that I cannot overcome." She said, shrugging it off. She was not smug, no, she was confident in her abilities. She noticed, after her words, Lady Longbottom tense and give her a speculative glance, but she said nothing, even though she seemed like she wanted to.

"Well, it is a good thing, then." Madam Bones said, before she leaned back in her chair. "I am sure Mr. Black would like to have his freedom. Could we perhaps see what transpired? So that we may declare him a free man?" She said, and Helga smiled before a wave of her hand had a pensieve appearing on the table. There was a strand of memory being removed immediately afterwards, and placed into the stone bowl.

"Shall we enter, then?" Madam Bones said, before she was given a negative in the form of a shake of Salazar's head. He reached over and touched a rune on the bowl, having it turn into a projection, so that they could all see it. It took the better part of an hour, but at the end they were all aware of the truth. Pensieve memories taken under Veritaserum could not be faked, and after twelve years in Azkaban, it was not like the man could resist the truth serum anyway.

"Well, that settles it then, I think." Dumbledore said, smiling and producing a piece of paper. "As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I have the authority to create a notice of pardon." He said, taking out a quill and signing it with a flourish. "As the other two leading members of our society are here, a simple signature is all we need from the two of you." He said with a smile, and a twinkle in his blue eyes. Really, all they needed was two of the three signatures, but he would reserve that for the moment Fudge decided against it for whatever asinine reason.

Madam Bones was quick to sign it, especially after all of that evidence. Both in words, and in memories and testimony. She presented the paper to the minister, who was sweating slightly, and took a bit of satisfaction when Dolores went for it to read it, her hand burning from the fact that she was one of the three of their society. She huffed and watched as the minister took it, looking it over, shaking ever so gently.

"I… you truly think this is the right thing to do? The public will not like this…" Fudge said, swallowing softly. "The Press will have a _field day!_" He all but hissed, looking pale, causing Madam Bones to glare at him, and he stuttered. "Amelia! This could ruin you, ruin me! It was your department that let this happen!" He said panicking now, looking for some kind of support. The soft, almost sinister smirk on Amelia's face didn't help either.

"Are you unwilling to sign this Cornelius?" Amelia said, taking the parchment back. "Is there a legitimate reason for it?" She asked, and he twitched and glared.

"Yes, because I am the Minister for Magic and it is ridiculous!" Fudge said, and Dumbledore smiled, taking the parchment back.

"Then, Cornelius, by count of two out of three signatures, this pardon is signed, sealed." Dumbledore said, working his wand over the pardon, before it vanished. "And delivered." He said, a smile on his face, and Amelia leveled him with a look.

"Stevie Wonder, Headmaster?" Amelia asked, slightly amused, and he shrugged with a wink.

"This is preposterous! This is treason!" Umbridge said, standing up, pointing at the two of them. "You two should be taken straight to Azkaban! How dare you go against your minister?!" She shrieked, getting completely ignored by the assembled people. "I will get the aurors, enjoy your freedom!" She huffed and left the office, the door closing, and Salazar humming lightly.

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about." Salazar said, smiling at the rest of the assembled body. "Lunch will be starting soon, does anyone care to stay? Perhaps to greet some of your kids, or grandchildren?" He said, and there were murmurs of the affirmative, before everyone started filing out of the office. Everyone left except for two people, and one of them expected it.

"What can I do for you, Lady Longbottom?" Helga asked, the office returning to it's normal size, both of them rising from their seats.

"You are… a master of healing, you say?" Augusta asked, not entirely hopeful, but most assuredly curious.

"Yes, I am indeed." Helga responded. "I have been for almost four hundred years, I can honestly say there is very little save for perhaps terribly powerful curses that I cannot cure. Are you ill?" She asked, not one to just intrusively check unless it was clear the person before her was sick.

"I am not sick, save for growing years." Augusta said, and then she looked up. "My son, however." She paused. Dare she hope? "My son and my daughter in law, they… they were tortured into insanity. They have their semi-lucid days, but for the most part… they are shells of their former selves." She said, looking up at the woman with soft eyes.

"Are they aware of their surroundings? Do they respond to familiar faces?" Helga asked, walking with the woman slowly down the corridor after leaving the office.

"Partly, yes." Augusta replied. "When I visit them with their son, my grandson, Neville, Alice will often give him small gifts. Wrappers from sweets, or crude drawings." She said, a sad, but true smile on her face. "Sometimes Frank will pat him on the head, give him a smile. It can be difficult for Neville, but… but I think it is good that even at some level, he knows his parents." She said, and Helga nodded, walking with her still. They were, however, no longer in the castle. Instead they were walking down the hall of the Janus Thickey Ward. How… when did they get here?

It was not only their scenery that changed, no, Helga's clothing had as well. Gone was the normal hide armor she wore, in place were the robes of a master level healer, the adornments all proper with her braided hair going down her back in simple loops. She walked with the older looking woman down the hall, checking the charts and names for the patients, before they got to the proper room. As they entered a healer turned, frowning softly, visiting hours were not for another hour or two.

"Oh, Augusta, hello." The healer said, nodding softly to the woman, who gave a nod in return.

"Healer Klein, good afternoon." Augusta said, smiling softly at the young but diligent healer. "This is another healer… She has told me she can give more opinion on what to do for my Frank and Alice." She said, and Healer Klein looked at the new woman in the room. Her eyebrows raised at the healers adornments, some of them having not been achieved for almost a century. She quickly nodded and gave a semi-formal bow, before she shuffed to the side.

"You can stay if the lady Longbottom allows it." Helga said, coming up to a confused looking Frank Longbottom. He blinked and looked up at the large woman, and with a smile reached up to pat her arm. "Look into my eyes, Frank." She said, her voice soft but commanding. The magic laced in her words compelling the man to do just that. Her eyes then shimmered a minute amount of black, before they started to burst in a brilliant gold. Frank twitched, his eyes showing, for the first time in nearly a decade, fear, as if he was gazing into an unstoppable fire. He twitched and then a golden mist entered his form from the hand of Helga, and he slumped back onto the bed.

Helga sighed softly and blinked a few times, before she looked at the other two women in the room, a gentle smile on his face. "He should be feeling something akin to lucidity soon, give him an hour or so." She said, before going over to Alice, who was looking curious at the larger woman. "Eyes to my own, Alice." She said, and just like Frank, Alice did just that. It was similar in reaction, and Helga repeated the words, but for Alice.

"I am sure we could do with some lunch, don't you?" Helga said, hand waving and a small table, with some chairs appearing for them. A call to a hospital elf had lunch prepared for them, and Helga answered questions from Healer Klein, and Augusta. Helga blinked softly about an hour later, smiling and waving her fingers, another chair appearing. "Join us, Frank, I am sure your mother would love to speak with you." She said to the side, and Augusta's eyes snapped to the form of her son, blinking and sitting up on his bed.

"Mother?" Frank said, his voice slightly hoarse, surprised at the speed in which his mother got up from her chair and made her way to her son. He coughed softly when he was embraced, body still healing. The larger woman, he vaguely remembered her, lay a hand on his shoulder and he inhaled as his body started to heal slowly. His muscles still ached, but they no longer felt weak and feeble. He lifted his arms and hugged his mother back, getting a soft sob from the normally unflappable woman.

"Frank, Momma gus?" Alice said, in a soft voice not five minutes later, causing both to look at her just as Helga gave her the same healing hand that she had Frank. Both were over to her, Frank a little slower, but he embraced his wife and gave her a loving kiss. The three shared a nice few tender moments together, before Alice spoke again. "Where is our little Nevvie?" She asked, muttering a soft 'thank you', when water was presented to her.

"He's probably attending his afternoon classes, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom." Helga said, getting attention drawn to her. "He is now fourteen years old, and in his fourth year at Hogwarts." She said, smiling lightly. "A courageous, if a bit slightly timid, Gryffindor." She said with another smile, making Frank beam softly in pride.

"I want to see my baby… I… can we go now?" Alice asked, getting up and testing out her muscles under her own power. A shimmer of magic washed over her and both her and her husband were in proper robes, with Helga speaking shortly after.

"As master of the arts, and with the authority it gives me, I grant both Frank and Alice Longbottom a clean bill of health." Helga said formally, a wash of magic swirling around the room, their charts reading 'CLEARED' in a big, formal stamp like mark. "Shall we?" She gestured to the door, and everyone left with a nod. Healer Klein went to take the charts to the office, and the other four left the way they came. Just as with Augusta, the Longbottoms were confused at the sudden change in scenery, and the wardrobe of the large woman.

"Ah, before we go any further." Helga said, turning and bowing formally, with a playful smirk on her lips. "I am Lady Helga Hufflepuff, quarter owner of this fine educational establishment." She said, winking and walking again with the adult Longbottoms behind her. Augusta, reassuring her children that the woman was indeed who she claimed she was, walked with said children behind the Founder. They came to a classroom and Helga poked her head in.

"Minerva, could I speak to Mr. Longbottom, please?" Helga said, and with an affirmative set of words, Neville was exiting the classroom.

"Yes, Lady Helga?" Neville asked, a little nervous of course, having been plucked from one of his classes by a founder.

"Nevvie?" Alice asked, and Neville turned sharply, eyes wide in astonishment at the sight of his mother, lucid and lightly tearing up. "Oh… oh you've grown so much." She whispered, before she took a few short steps and embraced him tightly. "We've missed so much… so very, very much." She said, sniffing, letting her tears fall as she held her son tightly. Neville returned the hug, and shortly after was hugged from the opposite side, making him glance up to see his father there.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom, they are really here." Helga said, getting a tear stained look from the young teen. "You are excused from the day's classes, off with the four of you." She said, and a wave of her hand had them in a previously unused family chamber, so they could properly reunite. Helga informed Minerva of the excuse from classes, and then went back to walking the halls of the castle. She did enjoy making those happy when she could.

~FR~

Salazar frowned as he looked up at the manor house before him, shaking his head lightly but pressing on. The house was in disrepair, the grounds were no better, and it was saturated in evil magic. Not dark, there was nothing wrong with dark magic, but evil magic. The amber soul piece of the 'dark lord', lead him here, though, so he was investigating. He had picked up a few more shards to add to the amber along the way, so it was a greater piece of a soul than he had taken from young Mr. Potter.

He entered the house without so much as a knock, or even opening a door. He smirked softly, perks of being a magical being beyond your normal witch or wizard. He ghosted his way up the stairs, steps silent and swift, before he paused outside a doorway and listened in.

"Wormtail! Where is Bartemius?!" Voldemort snarled out, his voice low and wheezing.

"I do not know, my lord! He has not checked in, he has not visited." Wormtail, Aka Peter Pettigrew said, more like whimpered. "He… he should have arrived days ago." He said, and he got a snarl from the near helpless 'dark lord'.

"Bartemius will not be joining you, Tom Riddle." Salazar said as he entered, breathing a mist of silver at Peter, causing the rat-like man to roll his eyes and slump to the floor. "You have delved into things that are just not proper, Riddle." He said, looking at the form before him, eyes narrowing. He saw the creature glare at him, then smirk just before he felt a bite on his arm from the side. It was a slight sting, and then he heard the being laugh.

"Foolish mortal, you think Lord Voldemort is defenseless?" Voldemort said, smirking. "Nagini never leaves my side, and soon she will have a feast of your corpse." He said, but he didn't stop there. "Even now, the venom seeps into you. Killing your nerves, stopping your organs, pain wrac-" He stopped as he watched, in awe and fear, as the man before him blew another type of silver mist at the large snake, and watched in horror as his Nagini was turned _into_ silver. The man then looked at the sickening creature before him, his own glare leveled at him.

"You truly are lost, Tom." Salazar said, shaking his head. "To think, you share my blood, that you are my heir." He said, sighing lightly before taking the amber piece out, causing the small eyes to widen in even greater fear. "I will take great satisfaction in sending you to the Raven Queen." He said, before he touched the small form before him, the form that was attempting to scamper and escape, but its movements were feeble and worthless. There was a silent scream, and then Salazar looked at the amber.

"I am sure Dumbledore will be happy to know his task is complete." Salazar said, before he waved a hand and both Nagini and Peter were gone, and not a moment later so was he.

~FR~

The end of the year came faster than most even thought, and the rest of the tournament went on without any major hiccups. The founders had a plan to reform the castle and its curriculum, but it would be a slow, gradual process. The castle was not small, and corridors and other towers were opened for greater class, and student volume. There would be classes opening up until young adults reached twenty one, to learn more before going out into the world.

The fact that two of the four founders could literally breathe and turn things into gold, that helped with the funds needed for such things. Fleur Delacour had won the tournament, the glory of victory, the galleons, and the prestige to go with it left with the school of Beauxbatons. The curse of the DADA position was lifted with the eradication of Tom Riddle, and to the glee of the students, Remus Lupin returned to teach, his own curse removed by the master healer that was Helga.

The reform to the castle came with some backlash, but as a whole it was well accepted. Hogwarts would once more be the premier school in the world, as it should have been those past thousand years.

* * *

AN: And there we go. I know the last bit is rushed, but, well, after a certain point my brain starts to teeter out with my idea's. I do believe this snippet puts me over the 300k mark in terms of words for my snippets, which honestly baffles me. Either way, I hope this is enjoyed, as always please read and review. Til next time.


	51. Snippet 57: Molly's Magical Confections

Disclaimer: Though it really should be necessary to mention this, I do not own Harry Potter or anything involved save for my own plot-lines.

AN: Some random thoughts, as per the usual, brought this idea to life. Let's see where I go with it.

* * *

Snippet 57: Molly's Magical Confections

Molly Weasley looked at the paper in front of her, frowning softly as she wriggled in her seat. It was the middle of September, and she was in an overly clean, empty home. The paper stated, in very heavy legalese, but not too much that she couldn't understand, that a small donation of several thousand galleons had been given to her. There was a letter attached as well, and when she saw the handwriting she sighed softly, smiling lightly.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_I hope you are not upset with me, but with all your family and you have given me in the short time i've known you, I wanted to give something back. I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to, really badly. This isn't charity, or anything like that, and I don't expect you to pay me back. This is for you, Mrs. Weasley, and you alone. I remember you saying you always wanted your own bakery, your own place to make people smile… maybe you can use this for that? _

_Anyway, I hope you can use it for something, and maybe we can try some stuff you make! I am sure it will be great. Thank you, so much, Mrs. Weasley, you let me find out what a mom should be like. _

_Sincerely, Harry Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. _

_P.s.- I didn't know that til I visited the Goblins, isn't that brilliant? _

Molly sighed and shook her head, that boy was so generous, even if he didn't need to be. She smiled and put the letter away, wiping a few escaped tears, and getting up with the Gringotts parchment, and her little handbag. Perhaps the goblins had a good spot she could buy… yes, perhaps they did.

~MMC~

Molly nodded softly as she looked at the storefront, smiling with delight. One thing the Goblin's were, it was efficient. The galleons she had been given were immediately put to use, every last gold coin gone now, but that was fine. She had not only bought the store, which was split for both muggle and magical confections, but had it made out just as she wished. It was cosy, without being too homey, and had welcoming colors and pictures for both sides. She would open it in a few days, and she was already hoping to please some people.

~MMC~

The morning of her grand opening dawned bright, and already there was a customer waiting for her to open properly. He seemed to be in his early twenties, just like her boy Bill. She smiled as he entered, and surprised her with his greeting.

"Welcome to Molly's Magical Confections, what can I get for you, young man?" Molly asked, her gentle, motherly tone helping him relax. He shrugged softly and came up to the glass counter, looking at the small cakes, biscuits and the like, some muffins as well. He stroked his chin, he had some light stubble and was a little tired looking.

"Can I get a nice cuppa, and maybe one of those." The young man said, pointing to one of the scones that was still warm. Molly nodded and got out a little tray, making the tea and putting a scone on a small, white plate. "How much do I owe you, mum?" The young man asked, and she answered him shortly after.

"One quid, dear." Molly said, and the man blinked. That… that was cheap. He frowned softly in thought, maybe it wasn't that good? It didn't really matter, if he thought about it actually. It was closer and cheaper than going to McDonald's, or somewhere more popular around here. He paid the quid and went to sit down, eyes widening at just how… light, and delicious the scone was. The tea was the perfect accent to it as well, and it was right then and there that he knew he had a new breakfast spot. He'd have to tell his mates about this, that was for sure. He looked up to see her serving another customer, who went to sit down and have the same look on her face as he just did.

Molly smiled softly, and though the opening day wasn't amazing in traffic, she was glad the few she did have were happy with her goods. She would be open on the muggle side three days a week, and on the magical the same, with one day off for herself. Yes, that would be a marvelous schedule, she felt.

~MMC~

"Well if it isn't Molly Weasley!" Florean Fortescue said, stepping into the magical side of Molly's Magical Confections, this side a little more literally magical. Molly smiled as she looked up, her first magical customer being none other than the Ice Cream man of Diagon Alley himself. "What have you got here, hmm?" He asked, coming up to the counter, looking over everything with a critical, yet not judgmental, eye.

"Oh, just some home recipes, things I've picked up over the years." Molly said, waving it off with a smile.

"Well, how about I give it a taste, hmm? I'll have a nice cuppa and somma that Scottish shortbread." Florean said, and she nodded and got him what he asked for. "How much, Molly?" He asked, and she smiled softly.

"Three sickles, if you please." Molly said, and he blinked softly. That was damned cheap for a cuppa, but Molly was a Weasley housewife, he knew there was no way anything would be less than tasty. He happily paid and took a seat, taking a sip and humming. Oh yes, that was a good cup of tea. He took a bite of the shortbread and his eyes went wide, looking up at her with a blink.

"Good golly, Mrs. Molly!" Florean said, wiping his lips softly. "That is some good cookin you got!" He said, and she huffed bashfully and waved him off again. "Going to have to tell Ollie about this, maybe even Marabelle, she loves her shortbread." He said, referring to Madam Malkin and Ollivander. Molly simply smiled and shrugged, looking up as the door chimed as it was opened. In from the alley stepped Narcissa Malfoy, eyebrow raised as she looked around.

"Hmm… a rather quaint establishment." Narcissa said, blinking when she saw that it was literally Molly Weasley behind the counter, an eyebrow raised. "Oh, well hello Molly." She said, and Molly smiled softly, the rivalry between their husbands never really extended to them.

"Good morning, Narcissa, what can I get for you?" Molly asked, and Narcissa came up to the counter, looking around the confections with a soft, critical eye.

"I could go for a good cuppa, Molly… perhaps a scone or two." Narcissa said, before stroking her chin lightly. "Do you take orders? I wish to send some fairy cakes to my darling dragon, and I know how much he loves a good fairy cake." She said, and Molly beamed softly.

"Hmmm… yes, I suppose I could take an order, I never thought of it before." Molly said, getting the tea for the refined woman, as well as the scones. At the price she raised an eyebrow, but paid in nonetheless. "How many would you be interested in, Narcissa?" Molly asked, and the other woman thought for a moment.

"Three dozen, if that is possible." Narcissa asked, and she got a small nod from the more rotund woman.

"I don't see why not, they could be ready in a few hours, shorter provided I get no sudden influx of customers." Molly said, and Narcissa nodded, taking out her coin purse once more.

"And how much will that be, Molly?" Narcissa asked, ready to pay what she needed to for her darling dragon.

"Six sickles sounds about right, I think." Molly said, making the elegant woman blink.

"I… beg your pardon?" Narcissa asked, before going on. "Surely you jest, Molly? The ingredients alone should run at least a galleon or two." She said, and Molly shook her head with a wide smile.

"Not where I get them, Narcissa, and they are top quality, I assure you." Molly said, and then nodded again. "Yes, six sickles is the right amount." She insisted, and when she was paid she wrote it down and nodded again. "I will get started as soon as I can, Narcissa." She said, and the other woman nodded, before sitting down to enjoy her scones and tea. Like Florean before her, she was surprised at the simple deliciousness of the morning baked good. Perhaps she would make this a normal visit, when Molly was open, of course… or maybe even get some muggle attire for when she was on the other side.

~MMC~

"I do not think I have ever received a letter asking for more fairy cakes from my darling Dragon, Molly." Narcissa said, sipping her tea with a small, amused smile. Molly was slightly flushed, bustling around to assist other customers, but she was in her element, so busy yet so happy.

"Just simple recipe, really, Narcissa." Molly said, thanking another payment from another one of her muggle customers and wishing them a good day. This side was a bit more popular, but that was fine with her, really. "Oh dear… excuse me." She said, taking a few goods and going to a woman who was sniffling lightly, wiping her nose and just looking dreadful. "Are you alright, dear?" Molly said, and the woman looked up with a soft blink, her voice was just dreadful as her appearance, her nasal tone telling Molly everything.

"Sorry, Mrs. Molly. Just a bit of a cold is all." The woman said, and then excused herself to sneeze. "Just gonna have my usual cuppa, then i'll be out of your hair, don't want you getting sick." She said, and Molly huffed before putting the cakes on the table.

"Of course, of course. I'll be right back, dear." Molly said, then bustled in the back, and to the magical side, biting her lip and apologizing to the ministry before she sprinkled some of the powdered pepper-up potion into the tea. Then she grabbed some of the similar cakes before she bustled out.

"There you are dear, on the house." Molly said, and at the surprised blink she raised a hand. "I will not take no for an answer, dear. You're feeling dreadful, and what's a quid or two if that will help you feel better." She said, and the woman smiled before thanking Molly and leaving, taking a sip of the tea and already slowly starting to feel better. Narcissa, in her pantsuit, raised an eyebrow at Molly.

"Tut-tut, Molly…" Narcissa said and Molly huffed softly.

"You saw the young thing, it's not hurting anyone, really." Molly said, and then went to attend to another customer, leaving Narcissa to smirk and finish her tea. She left a twenty pound note in the tip Jar that she had insisted upon, and got up to leave. On the way out she overheard a rather amusing conversation.

"So what's so good about this place, eh? It's just a bakery." One man said, and the one he was walking with turned, grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"You listen here, mate, and you damned well better pay attention." The second man said. "You're a right bastard, a down right wanker, but you're my mate and I luv ya." He started. "But if you give any of that sass, any of that shite to Mrs. Molly… we'll be having some issues, you got that?" He said, and it was spoken in a tone that was far from friendly.

"Bloody hell, mate… alright, alright!" The first man said, before he was let go. "Jeez… like I was insulting your mum." He muttered, but then walked into the bakery with the other man, Narcissa snickering softly and then finding an alley to not only transfigure her suit to robes, but to apparate home.

~MMC~

Molly sighed as she sat down, feet elevated as she leaned back in contentment. She loved her work, it made her feel… wanted, alive, helpful, but her days off were nice as well. When Arthur had found out, he had been ecstatic, surprisingly, but had explained that he loved when his wife was out happy… doing what she wanted. Just as she put her own cup of tea down, their new owl, Janey, came in with a letter. Errol was still with them, but he was enjoying retirement in the orchard near the Burrow. She took the letter, thanked the owl, and smiled softly. Her sweet Percy, always so prim and proper, even in script.

_Dearest Mother, _

_First, the five of us send our regards, and our delighted thanks for the magnificent confectionery treats you sent us. They were completely enjoyed, and we hope it did not put you out in any fashion. _

The next set of words was a different handwriting, and there had been a smudge as if Percy had been forcibly moved from writing.

_Sorry about that, mum, but Percy started the letter before we could. Thanks for the fairy cakes, and the shortbread, oh! And of course the little mincemeat pies. Harry liked those, a lot. Speaking of, we shared with Hermione and Harry, too. You sent so much! _

Molly chuckled softly as she read that, she knew her twins handwriting, and she was glad they shared, she had sent extra on purpose. The next bit of writing was clearly from Ron, it was a little more scraggly and unkempt, and didn't have the flare of the twins, but she loved it all the same.

_We had a bit of trouble with Ginny, but that was really taken care of fast. You see, we wanted to give her some, and she looked worse than Percy when you tell him something he thinks is silly. She just said no, no to one of _Your _homemade puddings. Percy was the one who said to take her to Madam Pomfrey. We did, and she was just a little sick, but she is way better now. _

Molly frowned softly, looking at that part of the letter, then smiling a bit when she saw the next scrawl of writing. It was from her daughter, that she could tell, it was a little more proper as she had been taught.

_I was feeling sad and sick, mum… I missed you. I feel better now, though, promise. The headmaster and Miss. Poppy say that I will feel even better as time goes on. Right now I am eating one of your scones, those are the best with breakfast, but I wanted one now. I miss you mum, I can't wait til Yule to see you! _

Molly smiled and hummed, doing a little pleased wiggle in her seat at the warm feelings she got from reading something her kids wrote. It was signed by all of them, in their own way, and she tucked it away with another happy hum. She had been worried about her little girl, but she knew she shouldn't have been. She had friends now, and was getting along better with her siblings, what was more to ask for a worried mother?

~MMC~

Summer turned into Autumn, and her bakery was at peak with customers and the like. So much in fact that on the muggle side she had to get it enlarged for the influx of customers. A few size expansion runes made it happen literally over a few days, as opposed to closing it down for a few weeks or even months for that. Upon the suggestion of Narcissa, she got a few house elves to help with the general work, and a few muggle-borns as well to deal with customers when she was in the back baking. She had nothing against the elves, but she preferred to make everything.

Yule came and went, and she got a visit from her children as well as Harry and Hermione. She privately thanked Harry, and he shrugged and hugged her tightly, it was a nice tender moment, before they went back into the bakery. It was one of her favorite Yules to date, even her older sons came over to Britain to visit, and she was over the moon. One of her more memorable moments, however, came about mid February, and she would remember it for as long as she was able to.

~Flashback~

"_Going to a blood traitors shop, Lucius, really?" Goyle senior said, sneering softly and looking around at the table they had sat in. Molly had heard, and had flinched softly, but she kept her smile on. There were other patrons that frowned and glared, but few would say anything to Goyle, especially with Lucius right there. Said man put the menu down, and looked to the side. _

"_Server elf?" Lucius asked, and an elf popped into existence. "A nice cup please, along with a few Hazelnut cinnamon rolls, thank you." The proper lord said, getting a nod from the elf before he popped away. _

"_And being polite to servants? Merlin, you have gone soft, Lucius!" Goyle said, sneering at the man who was now mixing some sugar into his tea. He took a sip and then sighed, turning to the physically larger man. _

"_I tolerate many things from you, Garod, one being your horribly offensive body odor and paltry excuse for a intellect." Lucius drawled, making Goyle furrow his brow in thought. "However, there are some things I shall not tolerate. One of them being the insulting of not only this fine establishment, but the proprietor of said establishment." He said, before his wand was out and he was leaning closer, wand tip under the chin of the now wide eyed man. _

"_Say one more unkind word about Mrs. Weasley, or her marvelous bakery, and you shall find out just how little you are in the grand scheme of things." Lucius hissed, just low enough for Goyle to hear, and a passing Molly who preferred to deliver her baked goods personally. _

"_Ah! Just in time, I was feeling rather peckish. Thank you, wonderful as always, Molly." Lucius said, doing a complete one eighty, and getting a smile from the slightly flushed woman. _

"_Oh, but of course, Lucius. Do tell Narcissa I will have her breads for her Sunday tea sent to her." Molly said, and Lucius nodded with a soft smile, turning to indulge in the sweet treat, Goyle doing the smart thing and leaving just shortly after Molly went behind the counter again. _

~Flashback End~

Molly still sometimes giggled at that, and she had, through some tea and treats, brought her Husband and Lucius to speak, and start to iron out their differences. It wouldn't be overnight, but it would work out. Molly smile softly as she closed her shop for the day, hands crossed in front of her. Oh, she felt so proud of herself, felt so… good. Yes, she was one happy Mrs. Molly.

* * *

AN: And there we go, I hope it can be enjoyed. It was just a nice thought I had. Until next time, please read and review.


	52. Snippet 58: Slithering Companion

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot in this snippet.

AN: A prompt from a friend from another website. Tweaked, of course, in my own way. Probably going to be a lot of breaks and time skips, we'll see. Here we go!

AN2: No horcruxes, either, I don't feel like dealing with them. Just some powerful, and residual dark magic and the like, that's all.

"_Speech."_ -Parseltongue.

* * *

Snippet 58: Slithering Companion

The Magical Menagerie was… it was overwhelming, but in the really… really good way, at least that's what Harry thought. There were so many creatures, so many different animals for Harry to see. All he had viewed in his life were dogs, cats, and the occasional rodent. The Zoo didn't count mostly because those were not your everyday animal, so all of these that were up for sale… to be given a home, that was beautiful in his eyes.

He walked around the shop, and while he had his wand and he was excited for that, he knew he couldn't use it right now, but an animal? He could interact, take care of them, oh yes. He walked around, and then gasped as he saw a sign over a doorway 'Reptiles', and pushed through. Oh it was humid and warm in here, but the different habitats were kept separate through magic and the like. Some had it cooler, some had it warmer, so Harry was sure the overall humidity and heat was for the effect, the aesthetic.

"..._Too cold… too dry. It hurts, but nobody cares about Luci. No, she is not pretty enough…"_ Said a voice from the back, Harry heard it through a lull in some of the croaking, and other various sounds around him. Harry blinked and came up to where he heard it.

"_Oh, another one come to look at Luci, and walk away. Good, just what I need."_The snake said, and Harry heard her, and she looked up at him, her face caked with some dirt, and a little of the wet sand she was on. She had bits and pieces of poorly shed skin on her, as well, flicking her tongue and looking up at him with an almost disinterested look. "_Yes, look, hatchling… look and then walk away. It's how it always goes."_ She said, and then Harry frowned, returning speech, to the snake's surprise.

"_Why would I walk away? You look so pretty."_ Harry said, and he meant it, and the snake could tell. He tilted his head, continuing to speak. "_You are a little dirty, but I am sure your scales are very pretty underneath." _He said, and she flicked her tongue, and then looked behind him, causing him to turn and look at Hagrid.

"Harry?" Hagrid asked, a little wary, but not because of the boy. "Were you just hissin' at that snake?" The large man asked, and Harry tilted his head and shook it after.

"No, not at all, Hagrid, I was talking to her." Harry said, smiling and then turning to reach in and grab her. Oh, she was so light, and Harry could kind of see her body a little sunken in. Luci, for her sake, wriggled a bit and then seemed to shrink in on herself, mostly to take in as much warmth as possible, particularly from Harry himself. "_Feeling better? It did feel a bit… cold in that."_He said, and she replied in the affirmative.

"Well… blimey, Harry." Hagrid said, frowning only slightly. "You're speaking parseltongue, language of snakes and the like." He said, and Harry frowned gently, stroking Luci lightly, her retina's lightly closed at the warmth and gentle caress of the small boy.

"Is that… bad, Hagrid?" Harry asked, and Hagrid thought for a moment before shaking his head lightly.

"Not really, Harry. Actually it is not bad at all, but some really bad wizards in the past could do that, and that's why some people don't like it." Hagrid clarified, before he kneeled down and whispered. "You-know-who could do it, so you can understand what I mean, right?" He said, and Harry nodded, he understood that loud and clear.

"Can… can I get her, Hagrid?" Harry asked, stroking the snake softly. "Look at her… she is dirty, and she doesn't look like she has eaten well, and… and I don't want that for anyone!" He said, angry on her behalf. Hagrid frowned and kneeled, looking down at the slightly content snake in Harry's hands.

"She does look mighty sickly, and I don't think there are any rules against it… I mean it's not on the list, but it's not bad." Hagrid said, before nodding and standing up. "I'll meet you up front, alright, Harry? I know just what she needs, trust me." He said with a beaming smile, and Harry returned it.

"_Luci?" _Harry asked, and the snake looked up at him softly, tilting her head before letting out the equivalent of a sigh, before she started to get ready to be put back. "_Hagrid said that he is going to help me out, so we can get everything we need for you."_He said, and she seemed to perk up.

"_I would need few things, hatchling." _Luci said, and Harry giggled softly at the term. "_I need warmth and moistness, like a rainforest, or perhaps the room we are in now, hatchling. My scales are… they are weak, and raw. I would need to be cleaned, it might hurt, but I will feel better afterwards."_She said, and Harry nodded, walking with her out to the main area, the proprietor looking at Harry, and then the snake with a soft sigh.

"Mr. Potter, truly you would want something better? Perhaps an owl, or even a better looking snake." The man said, not condescending, or anything, but he wanted their worlds savior to have a decent Hogwarts companion.

"No… I want her, I am sure." Harry said, stroking said snake with a small smile. The man sighed and nodded, if the boy-who-lived wanted a snake, then by Merlin he would have a snake. They paid for everything, and then made their way to the Leaky Cauldron, getting a room to help Harry work it out. It had been a bit expensive, and Hagrid had been about to pay for it all, but Harry insisted on getting everything but Luci herself, Hagrid insisted on that at the end of it all.

They started right away with her scales, Hagrid instructing him on how to soak her in warm, but not too warm, water. Immediately there was a change, as dirt and sand were removed from her form. Harry then gasped softly, her scales were a brilliant white, and her eyes were a soft blue. Harry then poured in some potion meant for cleansing sunburnt skin into the water, rubbing her softly so that what shed was stuck to her wiped off. She sighed again, this time, Harry heard, it was one of relief.

Magic could do wondrous things, and Harry was still learning that and loving every moment of it. The large habitat they got for her, along with the things within it, had runes to shrink when she was traveling with Harry, for easy storage. When she was clean, and soaking up some warmth Hagrid nudged Harry and made a silent gesture for eating, and then Harry nodded softly. If she had eyelids, Luci would be blinking as she was put into a box, but then her eyes snapped to attention at the rather healthy looking meal set in front of her. Also, if possible, her mouth would have watered.

Just before she struck to start eating, Harry put the cover on what Hagrid had called a 'feed box', so she could have privacy and comfort when enjoying her meal. Harry had spent a pretty knut on all of this, but he didn't care. No, in fact he was damned excited for all of this! Hagrid was smiling at how interested Harry was in all of this, he would take great care of Luci, he was sure of that.

"Now, Harry." Hagrid said, making the young boy look at him. "You gotta stay here, alright? I need to go talk to someone really important, OK?" He said, and Harry nodded before thanking the large man again with a smile and a hug. Hagrid waved him off and then smiled, going to the floo and paying for the next few weeks for Harry, he had to talk to the Headmaster!

~SC~

"I tell you, Albus, this year is going to be flooded with new students." Minerva McGonagall said, and Dumbledore hummed in thought. "You know how times of war, are, Albus. Parents, friends, lovers… they all find what solace and happiness they can, and a child brings that in spades in our community!" She said, and then huffed when he held up a hand, not to silence her but to help calm her down.

"I know, my friend, I know… but there is little we can do with the board as stingy as they are." Dumbledore said, making her literally growl before nodding and leaning back. Severus Snape watched with a soft twitch of his lips, not pleased himself either. A larger class meant more melted cauldrons, and wasted ingredients they could barely afford anyway. Dumbledore was about to speak again when the floo flared to life, and out stepped their groundskeeper, Hagrid.

"Ah, Hagrid my boy!" Dumbledore said, and despite herself Minerva smiled. There was no gentler man than Hagrid, and he always brought a smile to Dumbledore's face, and that was good. Even Severus knew that, but he just politely nodded to the large man instead.

"Just got back from takin' young Harry to get his things." Hagrid said, and Minerva snapped her gaze to Dumbledore.

"Before you start, Minerva, I did it because while you are the very best at what you do… you can be rather strict, and I would not want to scare Mr. Potter away." Dumbledore said, good naturedly, and she huffed before sitting back. "How was he, Hagrid?" He asked, forestalling anything Severus might have said.

"Well, he was downright surprised, I tell you." Hagrid said, sitting down after a chair was conjured for him. "Damned Dursley's didn't even let him know he was a wizard! I swear, if Harry wasn't there, I mighta done something i'd regret later." He said, grumbling only lightly, but he had been heard.

"What do you mean, Rubeus." Severus asked, surprising the other three in the room. "Are you honestly telling us that Potter was not raised as a pampered princeling?" He asked, and Hagrid huffed and crossed his arms.

"That's exactly what I am saying, Professor." Hagrid said, frowning. "Barely had clothes good enough for him, really. Everything was all too large, all broken and frayed." He said, and Severus frowned before he became contemplative.

"Alas… while unfortunate, it was indeed the safest place for him." Dumbledore said, frowning himself.

"Couldn't ask for a nicer lad, though, just like his mum." Hagrid said. "He loves animals, too, Headmaster. Got him one that is just… well, it's down right interesting." He said, and then fidgeted softly.

"Oh, do explain, Hagrid." Dumbledore said, leaning forward, as did the other two.

"Well, I figured i'd get him an owl, while he was at Ollivander's gettin his wand." Hagrid started. "But I didn't want to leave him alone, so I went with him after to the Menagerie. I get there, and he just wanders around, big 'ol smile on his face at everything." He said, smiling himself. "Then he went and disappeared into the reptile part, and I find him talkin to a snake!" He said, shuddering softly.

"Ah, well, most students will talk to their companions, Hagrid." Dumbledore said. "A snake isn't terr-" He was interrupted, something Hagrid never did.

"He was talkin' in parseltongue, headmaster." Hagrid said, causing Minerva to gasp, Severus' brow to raise, and Dumbledore's eyes to widen. "She's a beautiful leucistic ball python, her name is Luci Harry says." He said, and Dumbledore leaned back with a hum. That was a notoriously dark trait… but Hagrid was not one to lie, it just wasn't in him.

"A parselmouth, Albus… imagine what some of the students, Merlin the parents will say when they find out!" Minerva said, hissed almost, and Dumbledore nodded.

"I am aware, Minerva… however, you know that he must attend." Dumbledore said and then he smirked softly, looking at Severus with a twinkle in his eye. "You might be getting two snakes for the price of one, Severus my boy." He said, and Severus grimaced softly, but his preconceptions of the Potter child were tested. Even more so when Hagrid went on to explain just how poorly the snake had been treated, and how the Potter child went out of his way to get everything he needed for it.

"He is in the Leaky Cauldron now, you say?" Dumbledore asked, and Hagrid nodded, making the older man rise. "I would very much like to meet Mr. Potter, shall we?" He said, and Hagrid nodded again, getting up with the headmaster and going to the floo for that quick trip to London.

~SC~

It had been about half an hour since Hagrid left, and just as he heard the large man downstairs, he heard Luci calling for him from the box, she was done with her meal. He went and got her out, stroking her softly, and getting a low hiss of contentment as he did so. Harry sat down with her, holding her close, but not squeezing her so that she could be nice and warm.

"Ah, all done then is she, Harry?" Hagrid asked after coming in, and Harry nodded with a smile. "Best to put her in her habitat, it has runes and the like to keep her nice and warm, helps with digestion." He said, and after a quick, hissed conversation he did just that. When he closed it and looked up he blinked and tilted his head, one word, a name, graced in a question as he spoke.

"Gandalf?" Harry said, and Dumbledore blinked before laughing heartily.

"No, not quite Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, and after a quick nod of permission from Harry, he conjured a chair and sat down. "My name is Albus Dumbledore." He said, and Harry's eyes widened a bit in understanding. "I wanted to see how you were doing, how you had grown since I last saw you." He said, and Harry shrugged softly, smiling as he watched Luci slide slowly and almost lazily into the 'hide', as Hagrid had called it.

"I'm alright, I guess, headmaster." Harry said, shrugging softly and fidgeting on the bed now, not looking at the clearly older male. "I mean, I kinda got my own room now, a lot bigger than the cupboard." He said, and did not see Dumbledore's eyes flash in anger, but he saw the frown.

"I… see, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, smiling after the young man said 'Just Harry, please.' "Hagrid tells me you are going to enjoy the Alley until it is time to head to Hogwarts, I trust you will be safe?" Dumbledore said, and Harry looked up in surprise.

"Ah, forgot to tell you that, Harry." Hagrid chimed in, smiling. "Another wee bit of a birthday gift from me to you, so you can really learn as much as you can, have some fun, eh?" He said, and then chuckled as Harry came over and hugged him, getting a smile from the much larger male.

"Now, Hagrid told me about… Luci was it?" Dumbledore started, and at Harry's nod, he went on. "I wanted to let you know that she is indeed on the allowed list of companions, but is probably not going to be the best received. A snake holds a rather… unfortunate motif in Wizarding Britain." He went on, and Harry frowned before pouting only slightly. "As well as the rather remarkable ability I have been told you have." He said, and Harry fidgeted softly.

"Well… I won't use it all the time, just if I need to really talk to Luci, or if I am alone with her." Harry said, and Dumbledore nodded, seemingly pleased.

"I want you to be safe, that is all. I assume she will be with you frequently?" Dumbledore asked, and Harry nodded with a beaming smile. "Very well, though perhaps when she is larger you might wish to be more careful." He said, and Harry nodded, smiling again. "Marvelous, then!" He said, getting up with a bit of a groan. "My apologies, I am not as young as I used to be. Now, I shall see you on the first, Harry my boy. I am sure Hagrid will enjoy visiting you frequently before then." He said, and Hagrid grinned softly, nodding and making Harry beam widely again.

"I'll stay safe, and learn as much as I can, sir, I promise." Harry said, and Dumbledore patted his head softly with a smile, before with a nod he left, leaving the two animal lovers to talk with each other about the new addition to Harry's life. Dumbledore would have much to think about, and perhaps a certain family to visit… oh yes indeed.

~SC~

A month of proper atmosphere, full meals and a proper caretaker did wonders for Luci, and on her insistence did so for Harry as well. His recovery would take a little longer, but it would work out, he knew so. He had to take potions to help with his poorly formed bones and body, as well as eat quite a bit more than he was used to… but he was in no way upset about that! Sooner rather than later the first arrived, and Harry was excited beyond belief. He had studied what he could, reading books and the like, spending a decent amount of the gold in his vault, at least his first vault. He learned it was just a trust vault, to be refilled on the first of each year, so he could use a bit, it was all for good reasons… most of the time at least. He couldn't help it though, two hundred different flavors of ice-cream?!

He had even splurged a bit and gotten a better trunk, it had shrinking runes and the like, for better transport. It didn't just shrink the size, but it lowered the weight. It went well with the runes on Luci's habitat, as well, so he didn't have to worry about that. He would have her on his person most of the time anyway, for her safety and so she wasn't bored or anything. Harry walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, like Hagrid had told him, and sighed in delight at the view before him. The scarlet, magical steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express was glistening in the morning sun, and he smiled. Oh, he just knew this was going to be all kinds of amazing. He made his way onto the train, having gotten there well before the allotted time of eleven am, and sat with a large smile on his face.

At about ten am the students with their parents started to arrive, both new and old students. He looked out the window, eyes taking everything in, and having a silent conversation with his best friend not on two legs (Hagrid held that title). At a quarter to eleven he blinked several times, as through the portal came six redheads, and he was sure he had never seen such vibrancy in color, not including the blue hair he had given his teacher some years ago. The larger women with the gaggle of redheads, clearly their mother, gave them all hugs and kisses and shoo'd them to the train. Harry then took his face from the window, leaning back with a small sigh and smile, he was so excited.

The door opened and Harry looked to the newcomer, a girl his age, with red hair though not as bright as the others he saw. She was not alone, either, a girl with brown hair came in right behind her. They yelped softly when they saw him, and he waved sheepishly, he had been very still afterall.

"I told you to look first, Hannah!" The first girl said, before looking at Harry. "Sorry, we didn't know this was occupied." She said, and Harry shrugged and gestured for them to sit anyway.

"I don't mind, there is plenty of room." Harry said, before standing up and extending his hand. "Hi, i'm Harry." He said, and his hand was shook by both girls. The redhead was Susan, and her friend was Hannah. They sat down and he had one hand covered by his large sleeve, lightly caressing Luci as she slumbered. "So you two are friends?" He asked, and fidgeted softly, he was still a little awkward around those his age who were not going to immediately bullied away by Dudley.

"Yup! We've been friends for year!" Hannah said, smiling and bouncing lightly. "We see each other all the time, right Suz?" She said, turning to her friend, who was nodding lightly.

"Yup, and because my aunt is… she is really busy because of her job, I visit Hany all the time." Susan said, and then giggled when she was poked in the side by her friend.

"Oh, well that's neat!" Harry said, smiling. "I just found out I was a wizard this summer, but I can't wait to get into it. I have read a lot, to try and understand stuff, you know?" He said, and they nodded and got more into talking. The train started and he smiled and watched parents and the like wave off the new and old students, and then he went right back to talking with the two girls.

It was about ten minutes into the trip when the door opened, and a freckled redhead, one of the ones he saw, came in.

"Do you lot mind if I sit here? I don't want to spend the train ride with my brothers, their friend has a bloody big spider." The boy said, shuddering at the last bit, and the girls shuddered as well and nodded. He came in, Harry helping him with his trunk, before he sat down. "Ron Weasley." He said, introducing himself, and got a round of introductions from the other kids in the compartment. Shortly into the trip he grumbled, well his stomach did, making the girls giggle and Harry chuckle softly. He blushed lightly and took out a wrapped up corned beef sandwich. The girls and Harry had their own light, packed meals as well.

"Ugh, mum always forgets I don't like corned beef." Ron said, wiggling his nose, and Harry perked up.

"Can I have it?" Harry asked, he had not tried corned been quite yet. "I have a chicken sandwich, we can trade." He said, and Ron blinked before nodding. Harry, much to the surprise of Ron, heavily enjoyed the sandwich, he did enjoy trying new things. He did slip some beef to Luci as well, as unlike a normal ball python, she could eat human food. Ron caught this movement, subtle but when you grew up with the brothers he did, you had to be perceptive.

"No need to save it, mate, we'll be eating at Hogwarts." Ron said, and Harry froze, just as he was slipping another piece into his sleeve.

"Ah… well, it's not for me." Harry managed, speaking softly. Susan and Hannah looking at his sleeve.

"Oh! That's where you have your pet, eh?" Ron said, smiling, and Harry nodded. "What've you got? I got Scabbers. He's fat… and lazy, but at least he doesn't leave, you know?" He said, showing off the fat, brown rat after taking it out of his pocket.

"Aunty Amelia said that the family owl will do, but she got me a nice wand holster!" Susan said, showing it off after making it visible on her wrist.

"I wanted a cat, but my mum said that the hair gets everywhere, and it would be unlady like to be covered in cat hair all the time." Hannah said, giggling lightly, and then Harry fidgeted some more before he spoke.

"Just… don't get all mental or anything, Luci wouldn't hurt anyone." Harry said, before pulling his sleeve back to show the top half of his slithering companion. Ron backed up to the other side of the bench, and the two girls backed up as well. "She is a ball python, she is about a year old." He said softly, stroking her head lightly, making her shift to get comfortable on his wrist and forearm.

"Bloody hell, Harry… that's a snake." Ron said, frowning afterwards. "Are they even allowed?" He asked, and then held Scabbers a little firmer, making the rat wiggle a bit.

"Yeah, so long as they don't have venom or anything." Harry said, and then noticed the movement. "She wouldn't eat Scabbers, Ron, he is too big for her." He said, and then she hissed softly and he blinked. "And she said he smells weird." He responded, and Susan gasped, making him look at her.

"You're a parselmouth?" Susan asked, and he tentatively nodded, before she blinked softly. "Well… then you have control over her?" She asked, and he frowned before gently shaking his head.

"Not control, really, but she respects that I can speak to her, and knows that if she wants to do something, to ask me first to see if it's smart." Harry said, and Susan nodded, Hannah doing the same, the both of them thinking now.

"You can talk to snakes?" Ron almost hissed himself. "They said that you-know-who could do that, he was a right evil bloke!" He said, and Harry shuddered softly.

"No way am I going to be evil, Ron." Harry said, frowning. "I mean, why would I want to be evil? I like… having friends." He said, and Ron settled a bit, Harry hadn't done anything wrong, and the snake did look kinda cool. It didn't mean he had to like the snake, so long as it didn't eat Scabbers.

"What did she mean Scabbers smelled weird?" Ron said, now just thinking about it. That made the other occupants of the compartment laugh, and it helped soothe the tense mood that had been there not moments ago.

~SC~

It was about halfway into the trip when the door opened again, this time there was a blonde haired child, looking prim and proper in his freshly pressed robes, with two larger boys on either side of him.

"I was wondering if either of you have seen Harry Potter, I hear he is coming to HOgwarts." The boy said, and Ron was about to say something, knowing just who this boy was, when his mind clicked a few times and he turned to Harry. His eyes widened a bit and he was about to open his mouth when Harry beat him to it.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, getting up and politely shaking the blonde child's hand. "I am interested in making all kinds of friends." He said, and the boy's brow went up gently.

"Good, though I am sure you understand that there are some you should… stay away from." The boy said, before glancing at Ron and then looking back at Harry. "I am Draco Malfoy, and I can help you with getting to know the right sort." He said pompously, and was not expecting the slight tilt of the head from Harry.

"I don't want to get in with the 'right sort', I want friends." Harry said, surprising the blonde boy. "If you want to be my friend, I am more than happy with that." He said, smiling, causing Draco to frown.

"I see… well, don't complain when you realize you are with the riffraff, and not the elite." Draco said, before sniffing at the rest in the compartment, and leaving.

"Why didn't you say that you were Harry Potter!" Ron exclaimed once the doors closed and Harry sat down, getting a shrug from the black haired boy.

"YOu were going to find out at the school anyway, right?" Harry said, and Ron blinked and thought for a moment before frowning.

"I guess that makes sense." Ron said, before sitting back and thinking. Hannah and Susan looked at Harry, and then they shrugged before they went to a little personal conversation. They had grown up with stories of the boy-who-lived, and he was nothing like that. Harry went to his own activity, stroking Luci lightly and having a low, hiss filled conversation. Eventually the children got back to talking to each other, and it was like that little encounter never even happened.

~SC~

The four students-to-be put on their robes when they got the warning from the conductor, and eagerly awaited for the train to stop and for them to make their way to the school. They exited the train and Harry perked up at the almost bellowing voice, calling to them.

"First years, first years over here!" Hagrid said, and Harry almost rushed to him, giving the large man a hug and getting a gentle pat and pleased chuckle from him. "Good to see you, Harry. How are you and Luci?" He asked, and Harry smiled and stepped back.

"We're doing well, Hagrid, thank you." Harry said, before he showed Hagrid the slightly larger snake, who flicked her tongue at him then slithered back into the warmth of the robe sleeve.

"She's looking mighty fine there, Harry, good job." Hagrid said, and Harry smiled at the praise, he was glad he was doing so well for his Luci. "And I am glad to see you're doing well too, a little taller, eh?" He asked, and Harry nodded, he was doing much better now. "Well, good!" He said, before he gently excused himself to bellow out the call again, and then added 'no more than four to a boat!'.

"Are we all ready?" Hagrid said, and seeing that the students were indeed ready, he pointed out from his personal vessel. "Forward!" He said, and the boats started to slowly, leisurely almost, skim across the water of the black lake. The view of the castle was indeed breathtaking, and there were many murmurs and whispers of this. Soon they reached the dock, and they all left the boats slowly, as to not fall into the cold waters below. They all followed Hagrid up to the gates, and he lifted his large fist and knocked heavily.

~SC~

They had been met by a stern woman who could probably scold the prime minister, before being welcomed to the school. The warmth was much appreciated, and they were told of the houses and the like before waiting to be called. Harry was trying to take everything, is was so much, but he had seven years to learn everything, and he would do his best to do just that. They were called shortly after a little scare with some ghosts, and lead right up between the four house tables. Harry was nervous, he had no idea where he would go!

Before long his name was called, after he heard Susan and Hannah go to Hufflepuff, while Draco went almost instantly to Slytherin. He shuddered softly at the whispers when his name was called, and made his way slowly to the stool, not really enjoying the stares he was getting. He was grateful for the hat coming down over his eyes, and was only partially surprised when he heard a voice in his head.

"Hmm… very, very interesting, Mr. Potter." The hat said into his mind. "Just like your mother, at least in terms of interest when it comes to the multitude of students I sort." It said, seemingly 'rummaging' through thoughts and the like, mumbling with no real coherence, at least to Harry. "Do you have a preference, Mr. Potter? Just think your answer to me, no need to speak into the open." He said, and Harry wriggled slightly before doing just that.

"Not really, I just want to do my best… and make as many friends as I can." Harry thought to the hat, which was a weird feeling by itself.

"Making friends and doing your best…" The hat repeated. "Slytherin can help you with that, lead you on the path to greatness. What do you think?" The hat asked, and Harry hummed softly before replying.

"You've been doing this for hundreds of years, I think I can trust your judgement." Harry said, and the Hat outwardly chuckled, not something that had been heard in living memory.

"Quite right, Mr. Potter… quite right. I am grateful that you think so highly of me." The hat said, before it bellowed out into the hall. "SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was removed from his head, and the hall was silent, before the clapping came. It started from the Hufflepuff table, followed by his new house, and then the rest followed suit. There were looks of disappointment, from Prof. McGonagall and the house of lions, but there were no looks of disdain or hatred, so that was good. He sat down at the table, and Draco smirked at him, speaking.

"Right where you belong, Potter." Draco said, and Harry frowned before speaking.

"My statement from the train stands, Draco." Harry started. "If you want to be friends, then I am perfectly fine with that, I am not here to make with the 'right sort.'" He said, and Draco frowned before sitting with a huff. The rest of the sorting continued, and he saw Ron go to Gryffindor, and he gave a smile and a wave, glad that the redheaded boy returned the wave and smile, despite having talked heavily about the rivalry between the Lions and the Snakes, as he put it.

Dumbledore rose and welcomed the students, new and old, and then a clap of his hands had the feast start. The house of snakes was rather silent, speaking in mostly hushed circles, but they occasionally asked Harry a question, or brought him into a conversation, which he was glad of. He gave Luci some assorted meats, sure to stay away from things too heavily spiced of course, he knew she didn't like that.

If anyone around him noticed, they said nothing, and he was alright with that. The feast ended, and after a few… odd announcements they were all taken to their dorms. Harry was excited, and after the password was uttered (Silentium), they all walked in. Luci had moved to just under his collar, for a better vantage point, so he was warned when a shove came from his side. He turned to see a rather burly looking boy sneering at him as he dodged. He turned to see a few students looking at him like that, but they backed off with fear in their eyes when Luci rose from his neck.

She was a glorious white snake to Harry's eyes, but to the others she had transformed. Her eyes were a sinister red, and she bared fangs that seemed to be burning with her anger at such a thing done to her human, her scales were a sickly, almost evil black as well. She let out a low, rumbling hiss and 'snapped', at a few students, before she receded under his collar. Just as she did that their head of house entered, looking around with an almost disinterested stare.

"I am your head of house, Severus Snape, and I am here to introduce and welcome those whom have been sorted into Slytherin." Snape said, his tone a low, serious draw. His eyes, black as coal, took and held the gazes of the new students, and some of the older ones. "We are the house of the cunning and the ambitious, and we are a house that remains as one." He said, starting to slowly walk around the common room. "We are always conscious of our fellow Slytherins, and share a united front when it is doable and intelligent to do so." He said, coming to a halt from where he had started.

"I do not want to hear issues that occur within my house, at least not those that cannot be solved by words instead of actions." Snape said, leveling a soft glare at the boy who had been about to push Harry, getting a pale face staring back at him. "Are there any… questions?" He asked, and though he was opening for such a thing, there were no questions. "So be it, if you do have any, speak to the Prefects, and they shall fetch me should they be unable to answer themselves. Have a good night." He finished, before turning on his heel and leaving, his robes billowing behind him.

The students, mostly the first years, were directed to their dorms and when Harry chose a bed his trunk appeared. Harry was startled softly when he heard Draco speak, though it was closer to an exclamation than conversational tones.

"Good sweet Merlin, Potter!" Draco started. "Where the bloody hell did you get an Egyptian shadow serpent from?" He hissed, watching as said snake was gently coiling around Harry's neck, trying to help him calm down from the near altercation in the common room.

"In the shop in Diagon, Draco." Harry said, and while it was false, she was just a Ball Python, if it helped keep idiots from bothering him, that was more than fine. Harry unpacked her habitat, and after some grumbling from her, put her back in there. It was warmer for her, and he did not want to risk her being rolled over in his sleep, despite that she enjoyed the warmth of his body more than the heated runes.

"Very… very interesting, Potter." Draco said, eyeing the boy before getting himself ready for bed. The new first year boys spoke to each other, even Harry chiming into the conversations, before they all headed to bed. Nearly a whole day on a rumbling train, and a meal meant to get them nice and full, make for tired kids.

~SC~

Though they were in the dungeon area of the castle, due to runes and magical windows, they all felt the warmth of the sun to wake them. It was a nice way to wake up, and thankfully there was more than one shower for the boys that were awake. Harry made quick use of them, and then got ready for the day. He picked up Luci, enjoying the weight of her around his neck, and made his way back to the great hall. He would have gotten lost, if not for Luci guiding him from what she could remember, and from deduction from the various scents she had picked up on the way the night before.

Harry, being one of the first of his class to get there, was also the first to get his schedule from his head of house. Severus looked at him with an almost disinterested stare, before he spoke after handing the young boy the class schedule.

"I hear tale, Mr. Potter, that you have a restricted pet." Snape drawled, and Harry shook his head before replying.

"Not as far as I, nor the allowed list says, sir." Harry said, and Snape raised an eyebrow before nodding softly. He knew the snake was harmless, but it was his duty as a professor and an adult in general, to make absolutely sure.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, get to your morning meal, you will need the energy." The professor said, before he turned and walked to give the next student their schedule. Harry sat down at his table, glancing at the Gryffindor table, but then shaking his head softly. He'd talk with Ron later, yeah that would be fine, he'd also talk with Susan and Hannah later as well, they were his first friends his age, he didn't want to lose them.

Breakfast was just as subdued as the dinner before, though he was looked at with a different light for those who had witnessed the appearance of Luci. He had asked her in the morning about that, and apparently it was something magical ball pythons could do. They could project the visage of more feared snakes, it kept them safe and only the strongest of minds could see past the illusion. Once they manifested one, however, they stuck with it their entire lives. Luci just so happened to be able to project one of the more venomous snakes in the magical world, Harry was alright with at.

The first few days of class were interesting, and he was looking forward to Wednesday most of all, as it had the class he was most interested in: Potions. The dungeon classroom was well kept, and there were ventilation runes over each and every work station. Though there were those of the older years still getting used to her, the first years around Harry had gotten kind of used to Luci draped around Harry's neck, and as she did not disturb classes, the professors did not bother to make a big deal of it.

Professor Snape entered the classroom, and made a rather intense speech about the subject of potions, before he launched into the proper preparation of ingredients and the cauldron as well. There was no actual brewing that class, but Harry was clearly enjoying himself. He took notes, asked questions, answered questions as well, and overall had a good first potions lesson. The next one after that was Transfiguration, and while he was interested (it was learning magic, for God's sake), it wasn't one he was overly enthused about, as he was with Potions.

When he got to the class he sat down, Prof. Snape having let them out early due to the distance from his class to his colleagues. Harry frowned softly and looked around, before he noticed there was just a rather agitated looking cat sitting on the teacher's desk. It's tail flicked softly and then he felt a gentle tickle on his ear, before Luci whispered softly.

"_That is not a cat, not exactly, Harry."_ Luci said, and Harry tilted his head gently, before she went on. "_She tastes… weird, off even. I cannot place it."_ She said, and Harry nodded, lightly stroking her neck in thanks for the information. The class filled up, and then to the collective surprise of the students the cat leapt off the desk and mid arc transformed into the stern, older woman that was their Transfiguration professor.

"_The Rat! She smelled like the rat, yes, I remember now!"_ Luci exclaimed as she could, and the Prof. turned her head at the slightly louder hissing.

"Sorry, Professor… she was probably startled." Harry said, and McGonagall nodded, before launching into her own words about her subject. In between words, and instructions, Luci just reinforced the scent she had taken in. Due to her revelation, Harry was a bit distracted, wondering about what kind of person would pose as a rat, in a young boys dorm. He shuddered softly, having been told about people like that, he would have to tell a professor. When class was done he stood back, knowing that the sooner it was told the better.

"Can I help you, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall said, having sat down to prepare for the first class after lunch.

"Uhm… yes, actually, Professor." Harry said, before he came to her desk. "Luci wasn't… startled at the beginning of class, she just remembered something important." He said, and she glanced at the snake that was gently coiled around his neck. "She said you smelled familiar, but she couldn't place it, until you changed." He went on, and then as he felt he was on the right course at her raised brow, he went on. "On the train here, she smelled it first… on Ron's rat, you know… Ron Weasley?" He said, and she sat up.

"Are you telling me, Mr. Potter, that your snake can tell if someone is an animagus?" McGonagall asked, and Harry nodded, as she had explained in class what kind of serious study and the like went into such a transformation. "What you are also telling me, correct me if I am wrong Mr. Potter, is that there is one in my first year Gryffindor dormitory." She said, her voice stern, and not disbelieving, but searching.

"Yes, Professor." Harry started. "I have never found reason not to trust Luci's scenting." He said, and she glanced at the snake, humming lightly. It was a magical creature, their senses were heightened.

"Very well, come with me Mr. Potter, the headmaster will want to hear this." McGonagall said, before getting up and walking with Harry towards the headmaster's office. After a muttered password which made Harry giggle and, if possible, made the stern professor look even more stone faced, they went up into the office proper.

"Ah, Minerva, and Mr. Potter… what brings you here before lunch?" Dumbledore asked, getting a really good look at Harry for the first time since he arrived, and he did not hold back a gentle smile. The young man looked well, and that was good. He had heard from Hagrid, after frequent visits to the lad in Diagon, that he had been rather small… but potions and the like had assisted him.

"Go on, Mr. Potter, tell the headmaster what you told me." McGonagall said, and Harry nodded before launching into the same short tale he had told Dumbledore's deputy. At the end of the tale Harry noticed that Dumbledore's eyes were slightly darkened, a gentle, dangerous calm radiating from the man.

"I see." Dumbledore started, before rising. "Thank you, Mr. Potter, and thank Ms. Luci for me, will you?" He said, and Harry nodded, hissing softly to the snake and getting a gentle nod in return. "I assure you it will be taken care of, I do believe lunch can wait." He said, and McGonagall nodded. "Not for you however, Mr. Potter… off with you. A growing lad needs his meals." He said, twinkle in his eye, and Harry nodded.

"Thank you, sir, Ma'am." Harry said, and he turned to leave.

"Ah, before you go, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, causing the boy to turn. "That will be a hundred points to Slytherin, for doing right by your peers, and for the overall safety of those around you." He said, and Harry blushed before muttering a thanks and trotting off. Once the door closed Dumbledore extended his hand to Minerva.

"Let's get this taken care of, Albus." Minerva said, before taking his hand. Immediately after there was a soft crack as they apparated to Gryffindor tower, they had a rat to catch.

~SC~

The next few weeks were spent with nothing of import to note, except one day having the headlines for their world's paper almost scream:

_**SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT, REAL BETRAYER CAUGHT!**_

Harry had learned that day that he had a godfather, and a potential home for him and Luci that was not the Dursley's. He was optimistic, but guarded, and would stay that way until proved otherwise. It was around Halloween when the next event of note took place. Harry was, once again, nursing a small headache during DADA, believing it was the ridiculous amounts of garlic in the class, when the professor passed him. He didn't notice it, but there was a soft hissing coming from the back of his head. Luci did, however, and she flicked her tongue softly, tilting her head to hear better.

"..._He shows promise, perhaps it will not be difficult to turn him in the right direction…"_Luci heard, and her tongue flicked again before she slid back into Harry's collar, stroking his neck softly, trying to help soothe his headache. A few more muttered words, from the deep purple turban and she knew she had to speak to her hatchling.

The class ended, and as they were walking towards the Slytherin dorms Luci nudged his cheek softly, and he blinked and looked at her, with a small smile.

"_I'll be fine, Luci, just a little headache, that's all."_Harry said to her, and she flicked her tongue on his cheek before speaking softly, directly into his ear so that it wouldn't be too loud or noticed as they walked.

"_You should talk to the old, bearded one again. The one you call headmaster, I have things I have learned he must know." _Luci said, and Harry frowned, before he nodded lightly. Luci had helped him more throughout term, with all kinds of things. If she didn't know something, she advised the best way she could, and he was grateful for that. She also provided amusing conversation, from questioning customs and the like, to why certain things were necessary in class. SHe was learning as much as he was, and he was happy for that.

Harry reached the headmaster's office, and with a soft giggle as a boy of his age had, he started naming sweets and the like to try and figure out the password. Every new password, even suggestions from Luci, had him laughing more and more. It wasn't until a near breathless 'sugarbabies', that the door opened and he made his way up. Dinner was not for another half hour or so, so he had time to recover. He knocked and opened the door, after a soft 'Enter.', from the headmaster. Stepping in with a soft wipe to his eyes, having been laughing that hard.

"What can I do for you, Harry my boy?" Dumbledore asked, always delighted to see Harry, and having been given permission to use the boy's given name.

"Good evening, headmaster." Harry said, sitting down when it was offered, and taking one of the lemon drops as well, to the delight of the headmaster. "Luci tells me she has things to tell you, but she didn't tell me what just yet." He said, and Dumbledore nodded.

"I assume they are important if she had you come right to me, yes?" Dumbledore asked, and Harry nodded. "Then please, do translate." He said, and Harry nodded before hissing to Luci, and then he started to translate for the headmaster.

It was mostly speculation from the serpent, but she used what knowledge she accumulated to express herself, and Dumbledore listened with a serious attention, before he hummed softly at the end of it. He looked at Harry, a pensive look on his face before he spoke.

"You have been having headaches, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, and Harry nodded. "Where do they originate?" He asked, and Harry frowned in thought before he gestured to his forehead, closer to his scar. Dumbledore nodded gently and then leaned back, fingers steepled under his chin. "I would be rather pleased if you thanked Ms. Luci for me, and I give you my word that it shall be taken care of." He said, and Harry smiled and translated the praise to his companion.

"She says you are welcome, Headmaster." Harry said, translating. "May I be excused now?" He asked, and Dumbledore nodded, sending the child off to his dorm before dinner. He sighed softly when Harry was gone, rubbing the bridge of his nose gently before getting up. Defense teachers were so hard to find, especially this time of year, perhaps he would speak with Remus after dealing with Quirrel. He took a deep breath and then got up, hoping to deal with this before he was missed at dinner.

~SC~

The rest of the year went mostly uneventful, and Harry was alright with that. Luci had no more revelations, except for their new DADA teacher who was a werewolf, but he learned from his godfather that he was a very old, very dear friend. Oh, he also had a godfather! He didn't have to go back to the Dursley's ever again, oh he was so happy about that. Sirius, his godfather, had been a little hesitant with Luci and Harry's ability to talk to her, but her beautiful scales and calm demeanor relaxed him.

Unfortunately someone found out about Remus, so he was fired from the DADA position at the end of the year, but he was hired on as History professor, because Dumbledore had more sway with his choice of professors than people realized, and there was nothing they could do about it. It didn't bother the kids, either, he was a marvelous teacher and everyone was glad he knew what he had been talking about. The summer was, for the most part, just heartily enjoyed by both Harry and his new family, that was until a particular day in Diagon Alley shortly before the new term.

~SC~

Diagon Alley was packed during the last two weeks of August, those getting their last minute Hogwarts supplies, and then your average consumers. Harry was looking at his list, humming lightly as he was walking with Remus and Sirius. Luci, as always, was curled unseen under his everyday robes. He frowned and looked at Remus, tugging on his sleeve and when he got his attention he gestured to the list.

"We have to get so many books by this… Lockhart fellow, is he any good?" Harry asked, and Remus thought for a moment before speaking.

"I vaguely remember him, he was a few years behind us. What… first year in our fifth, Sirius?" Remus asked, and Sirius turned with a hum.

"Yeah, squirrely little fellow, got good enough grades in charms if I remember." Sirius said, nodding. "Yeah, he was really good with cosmetic charms, helped a few girls in his year with makeup." He said, snickering lightly. "Apparently he's a big ham now." He said, and then blinked at the huge line coming from Flourish and Blotts. "Merlin's beard… what is going on here?" He said, walking with his godson and mate towards the crowded establishment.

_**TODAY ONLY! GILDEROY LOCKHART! BOOK SIGNING! **_

The sign all but screamed, and Sirius groaned.

"Apparently he is a famous ham." Sirius mumbled, and he got an amused smirk from Remus, the three of them working their way inside. As they were not part of the line to get their books signed, they were let right in. Harry, under the instruction of Remus, went to get the normal second year books, Sirius would get the Lockhart ones just so he wouldn't get in trouble. He was skirting the line, looking at the books on the list Remus made when he turned softly, not noticing a set of blue eyes lock onto him.

"Bless my soul… Harry Potter." Came the voice attached to the eyes, and he looked up with a blink before he was grabbed by the same person.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, glaring and moving the hand from his shoulder. "Watch it, I am getting my books." He said, and then yelped in distress when he was tugged away from the shelf.

"What a momentous occasion." Lockhart started, his overly bright white smile beaming. "To find Harry Potter in this store, just on the day I am." He said, another grin before he tugged the squirming Harry back, who made another soft whine of agitation. "Little did he know, that tod-" He was interrupted, and everyone around gasped as what happened next would be in the papers for at least a week.

The first sound Harry had made had perked up Remus' ears, and the second had him snarling deeply, and that snarl perked up Sirius' perception. Moony was carrying Remus' body through the crowd, and even though Azkaban had done terrible things to him, Sirius had not been an Auror for nothing. His stinging hex hit Lockhart's hand, and while the man yelped softly, it was almost instantly cut off by a strangled noise as he was picked up by his neck and slammed against the wall.

The patrons currently waiting had been agitated when the man barreled through them, but they then heard the animalistic growl from the man who had their idol in his grip, and they backed up. The man was a werewolf, and clearly he was protecting his cub. He squeezed softly, and in his growing anger he was not aware of Sirius approaching, or making a perimeter. He did, however, feel the hand put on his shoulder, and only snarled softly as he knew it was his mate.

"Put him down, Moony." Sirius said, his tone was deadly, but it was not directed at him. Moony snarled deeply, but instead of denying his mate he did as he was asked, mostly because his cub was clinging to his robes, still shaken. He let go of the man, causing him to gasp and sputter, before taking his cub out of there. Sirius kneeled next to the man, hands hidden by the wand under the ponce's chin made said man look up.

"Listen up blondy, and listen well." Sirius started, glaring at the man before him. "You touched my godson, the boy who I swore through blood to protect, and you did it in clear view of a good few dozen people." He said, making Lockhart pale softly. "Yeah, think about that… but even worse." Sirius said, leaning in and whispering harsher. "You laid your hands on the cub of a werewolf, the same werewolf that teaches history at Hogwarts…" He said, standing up and then smirking at the growing smell coming from the man, before he turned to leave, the crowd parting, and good few of them glaring at the blond man on the floor.

~SC~

The other incident of note was when the new elf of house Black, Kismet, brought a very disheveled, clearly abused, elf into the den of the newly renovated house of Black. Said elf was magically bound from leaving, lest he was called of course, and fidgeted softly at the confused stare of the Black patron.

"Yes, Kismet?" Sirius asked.

"Master, Kismet find this elf stealing mail from the young master." Kismet started, Sirius glaring softly at the second elf. "Kismet stopped him from taking too much, but now Kismet knows that the young master doesn't have to be sad anymore." He said, and Sirius nodded, before looking at the slightly cowering elf.

"Tell me after, Kismet, but go to Harry first, reassure him will you?" Sirius said, and Kismet left with a small ~pop~. "Who is your master, elf?" Sirius asked, and the elf fidgeted some more.

"Dobby… cannot say. Dobby is sorry, but Dobby did it to protect the great Harry Potter sir." The elf, Dobby, said, wringing his hands softly. "Great danger he is, going back to Hogwarts, _terrible_ danger!" He squeaked, and Sirius growled.

"From what?" Sirius said, getting up and approaching the elf. "What is my pup in danger of?" He hissed, and the elf whimpered.

"Dobby cannot tell you!" Dobby exclaimed, tugging on his ears. "Dobby… Dobby cannot betray his masters!" He said, and Sirius narrowed his eyes softly, thinking.

"How many masters do you have, elf?" Sirius asked, and the elf shakily raised three fingers. "Do I know them?" He asked, and the elf nodded slowly. "Are any of them family?" He questioned, and the elf nodded again, a little brighter. "How close are they to me?" Sirius asked, sitting down and thinking now. Thinking of all the pureblood relatives he had, at least the closest ones.

"They be cousins, Mr. Black sir." Dobby said, really testing the limits of his ability to speak about it, but he was still able to.

"Bellatrix… no, she is in Azkaban." Sirius muttered, stroking his chin softly and leaning back. He went through a few more names in his head, and a few muttered, before he raised an eyebrow. "Narcissa?" He asked, a little louder, and Dobby's eyes widened and he nodded. "You are a Malfoy elf, then?" He asked, and Dobby nodded again, as he had not told the man… his magic did not register betrayal.

"Don't worry, Dobby." Sirius said, looking at the elf with a penetrating gaze. "My mate is going to be there this term, he's a werewolf." He said, smirking at the shudder coming from the elf. "He'll protect his cub, I think that's sufficient protection, don't you?" He said, and Dobby nodded. "Go on, then, I release you from the wards hold." He finished, and Dobby shuddered before vanishing with a muted ~pop~. Sirius then got up to go talk with his pup, hopefully he was feeling better after Kismet's news.

~SC~

It was about mid October the first time Harry heard the voice, the sinister, terrible voice in the walls.

"_Rip… tear… kill…_" The voice said, and Harry looked around startled. It sounded familiar, but at the same time it was muffled yet loud. It made him shudder, and he was not pleased that he was without his advisor, either. Luci was currently in the process of shedding, and he knew how uncomfortable that could be for her if she was moved around too much.

It went on for a few more days, and he had told Luci about it, and she was worried for her wizard, as some of his housemates looked at him oddly. He was happy, and he felt more secure, with her around his neck when she had completed her shedding. He sighed, having felt a bit… incomplete without her around. Of course, the first day after she was with him, nothing was heard, but when he tensed at hearing it again, she tensed as well.

"_Hungry… so hungry. Why must I wait?_" The voice said, and Harry shuddered and mumbled.

"There it is again, I know i'm not crazy." Harry said, shuddering softly, and then Luci spoke.

"_No, not crazy, not at all._" Luci said, and Harry looked at her, blinking softly.

"I'm not? Really? You can hear it too?" Harry asked her, knowing that she understood his English. She would never be able to speak it, but she could understand it, a year and some change around magicals, child and adults alike, along with ehr greater intellect, allowed for such a thing.

"_Of course I can hear it, Harry._" Luci said, stroking his neck lightly, in a type of comforting move. "_You hear it, but others do not, because you hear it in our tongue._" She said, and he blinked before frowning lightly.

"That's why it's so familiar… it's a snake, isn't it?" Harry asked her, and she nodded gently, flicking her tongue towards where she could smell the clearly _larger_ serpent.

"_It is large… very large._" Luci said, flicking her tongue again, directing him to follow slowly, as the larger serpent was going just as slowly. She asked him to speed up, and Harry was glad that all he was missing was DADA, Lockhart was useless anyway. "_Place me against the wall, Harry."_ She said, and he did so, before she spoke louder, and while it was just louder hissing to everyone, Harry heard it as her yelling.

"_Great serpent, why are you within the walls?"_ Luci said, and she then heard and felt the pausing movement of the serpent, and then she shuddered as she felt the heat of his tongue, probably larger than Harry, flick out and taste.

"_You are a tiny thing… and you are coiled around a wizard, is he… primitive?"_ The large snake asked, and Harry frowned for a moment, before getting a nudge from Luci.

"_I speak, great serpent, if that is what you mean."_ Harry responded, fidgeting softly, looking around and feeling decidedly glad that they were alone in the corridor.

"_I am bound to speakers, not just one, but any who can use the gift._" The snake said, and then growled low in it's throat. "_I am so hungry, so many tasty morsels, yet I cannot partake."_ It said, and Harry shuddered softly, before he remembered something, biting his lip softly.

"_If you go into the forest, deep into the forest… there are large spiders. Larger than horses." _Harry said, speaking of the Acromantulas that he had heard of through whispers, other serpents and the like. "_As a speaker I give you permission… to go eat them, so long as you remain unseen and harm no wizards or witches." _He said, and there was a moment of silence before he heard a low hissing that he knew was laughter, he had heard it from Luci often.

"_You are generous, speaker. I will do this… I have not feasted in many, many years. I thank you, speaker."_ It said, and as it started moving Harry said one more thing, hoping it would be followed.

"_Let no other speaker change this, listen only to me, please!" _Harry said, and he heard a softer '_As you wish, speaker',_ before nothing else.

"_What is it, my wizard, with you and schoolwide crises?" _Luci asked after a few beats, and Harry chuckled nervously.

"I don't know, Luci… but maybe we should tell the headmaster?" Harry asked, and Luci nodded, both of them going to the head office. As they walked Luci spoke her hope that everything about the rest of his schooling would be normal, at least as normal as a Wizard's education could be that is.

* * *

AN: And that's it, that's as far as I got before I hit a wall… either way, it ran long enough anyway. I hope all who read it enjoy it. Review, please, if you can. Til next time!


	53. Snippet 60: Grandpa Riddle

Disclaimer: Well, i'll be damned, I don't own Harry Potter. Imagine that.

AN: Look, another random idea! Something I have seen variations of, but never like this. Again, no Horcruxes. It might start off a little… uncomfortable, but as always there will be a happy ending. Because reasons. Here we go.

* * *

Snippet #60: Grandpa Riddle

Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as The Dark Lord Voldemort, looked at his kneeling servant. His eyes were a dangerously vibrant ruby, but they were calm, interested. Unlike the serpentine visage he used during his normal meetings, he was the image of a distinguished gentleman. His robes were of the finest materials, and his black hair was properly manicured to help frame is aristocratic face.

"Your visit was unexpected, Severus." Tom said, his tone smooth with a hint of silky bite to it. "What is so urgent that you come before you are summoned." He asked, and Severus spoke, though with his head turned down.

"I come with news, my lord… and a humble request." Severus started, his usual oily drawl absent. "No, not a request… a pleading desire, my lord." He said, and a soft hum from the Dark Lord was all he got, meaning it was alright for him to continue.

"I heard… of a prophecy, my lord." Severus said. "I only got the first part of it, before I was discovered, but I do believe it to be gravely important." He said, and looked up, his lord's expression was hard. Prophecies were a pain, at best.

"Speak, Severus… what is this prophecy that includes your lord." Tom said, before his wand was out. "On second thought, I do not wish for you to have issues with your wording. Open your mind to me, Severus." He said, and the usually dour man nodded, locking eyes with his lord.

Tom dove into the mind before him, connecting with no effort whatsoever. He saw the meeting at the Hogshead, along with Severus being discovered right after the first part of the spoken prophecy. He left Severus' mind and leaned back, a low him in his throat as he thought of it. He gestured for Severus to continue, he wanted to hear what he begged of him.

"There are two families that fit this, my lord." Severus started once more, grateful his lord had not used a mental battering ram. "One is that of the Longbottoms, secure are they in Dumbledore's pocket… at least, the matriarch is." He said, continuing shortly after. "The other are the Potters… and James would do anything for Dumbledore…" He said, trailing, and was then interrupted by Tom.

"However… Lily would not." Tom said, and Severus nodded. "You wish her and her child spared?" He asked, and Severus nodded again, albeit hesitantly.

"Yes, my lord. Lily could be spared, left to live peacefully." Severus said. "I could speak with her, she would have no reason to raise her child to be your… demise as the prophecy foretells." He said, and Tom put a hand on his chin, thinking heavily.

"You have a week, Severus, to speak with her, and then I shall take care of the… nuisances." Tom said, before dismissing Severus with a negligent wave of his hand. Severus left with a bow to his head, leaving Tom alone with his thoughts.

~GR~

"We've been through this, Lily." James said, scowling at his wife who was tending to a bruise on her cheek, a gift courtesy of her husband. "We are going to stay here, in Godric's Hollow, just as Dumbledore said. He knows what he is doing." He said, before glaring at his wife. "Now, you're allowed only one visitor, make it a good one. I need to get to work." He huffed and she nodded, before he gave his son a kiss on the head, making his boy fidget in sleep.

Lily sighed as she fixed some more marks on her, making sure to get them all as she gazed into the mirror. James had changed… and she had not been prepared for it. He had gone from an arrogant teen, to a loving young adult, and then it was like a facade dropped. He had been… gentle at first, but then he let his true colors come into the light. After she gave birth to their Harry, he started being a little rougher. His strong grips turned to into painful ones, and his yelling turned into blows. Never anything that a simple spell couldn't fix, but it was still more than any wife deserved.

Sirius and Remus were oblivious, James was a fantastic actor, and what could they do if she told them? Nothing. That was the worst part of it, she could get help from noone. Lily sighed and picked up her boy, at least she had her Harry. His hair was, thankfully, not as deep jet black like his father's was. That had not pleased James, and she got her first real physical abuse from that, as if it was her fault. It was a semi-dark copper, and she'd only be able to admire it for a few more years… James insisted on getting it changed. His boy was going to look like him, and that was that. Harry was too young for the potion now, though, so there was that.

Lily twitched when she heard the door open, forgetting that she had invited a friend over. She turned and smiled, glad that even through their differences, Severus was still her friend.

"Lily…" Severus said, coming to her and giving her a tight hug, enjoying how she melted into it. "How are you doing?" He asked, sitting down across from her, and she shrugged lightly.

"As well as I can be, Sev." Lily said, smiling lightly. Severus, however, had a keener eye than she had recalled. He saw the tired, hurt look in her eyes. He knew what James was, and he would do his best to stop that.

"Of course, Lily." Severus said, before they started talking. Through the conversation they spoke about many things, up to and including the war. While not as good as he was with it, she skirted around the issue of James's abuse, distracting herself with talk of charms and potions, or that of her son. Severus was glad the boy did not look like his father, that would have made things… difficult. He had more of Lily, her radiant green eyes included.

"Those are… the wards triggering, Severus." Said Lily, in a slight bit of a panic. "James is home… you have to leave." She said, and he nodded, actually giving her a kiss on the cheek before he whispered to her.

"An offer will come to you, Lily… if you trust me, if you're my friend… you'll take it." Severus said, leaving her confused just before he apparated out. James coming in a few minutes later, giving her a soft huff.

"Did your friend come over?" James asked, not about to get too loud around his son whom was cradled in Lily's lap.

"Yes, I invited Alice over. She left a few minutes ago, to tend to Neville." Lily said, and James nodded. The Longbottoms were a family that were strictly light, and they followed Dumbledore, so they were good for his family. He gave her a pat on the cheek, gently so, as if rewarding her, and then gave their son a soft kiss on his forehead. Said boy scrunched his nose then giggled and leaned into his mother, making James smile.

"I'm going out with the boys, meatloaf sounds like it would be amazing to come home to." James 'suggested', making Lily nod and him to grin. He then went to change, before he left for a night out. As Lily cooked she thought about what Severus had said to her, curious as to what exactly she meant.

~GR~

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll hold him off!"_ \- Borrowed from _Prisoner of Azkaban_

James' last words were, before he was struck down by a bolt of sickly green lightning. Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, moved over the rapidly cooling corpse of the pureblood wizard and made his way up the stairs. He opened the door that was locked before him with no issue at all, coming in with a soft glower, looking around for his targets.

"_Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything!"_ -Borrowed from _Prisoner of Azkaban_

A frightened, but determined Lily Potter said, standing in front of her son, staring down the monster that was the Dark Lord.

"Anything, you say?" Tom said, his drawl sibilant and silky, making Lily pause. "Perhaps… something can be arranged, hmm?" He said, and she glared, stepping closer to her boy, picking him up and shielding him.

"What… what are you talking about?" Said Lily, hissing softly, glaring and wary, her wand at her side.

Tom smirked softly before he spoke, and when he did it was as if he was discussing the weather. "Why waste your life protecting your child, when you can live your life doing the same." Tom said, wand at his side, not up and ready to curse her. "Come with me, bring the child… raise him under my roof, let him grow strong and healthy." He said, wand still lowered, though it would be up in a flash if need be.

"Why are you offering me this?" Asked Lily, glowering softly still. Her glare did not lesson when he basically just shrugged, as if he was offering it just to offer it. "Would I be a slave, a prisoner? I know you do not like my kind." SHe said, and he glared softly at her before he spoke.

"There are many things I am, cruel and malicious to name a few, but I am not a total monster." Tom said, humming softly before speaking on. "Besides, Severus gave me the idea, he is rather fond of you." He said, and she gasped softly, making him shrug again. "He has been a loyal follower for quite some time, I do believe he has earned a reward." He went on, humming lightly. "The life of one of his most beloved friends is a small price." He flicked his wand at the door, opening it behind him.

"Alternatively, you could leave." Tom said, truthfully. "Go into the waiting arms of Dumbledore." He said, causing her to narrow her eyes at him. "Where he would take your child, raise him to defeat me… after all, he is the prophesized one, is he not?" He finished, and she growled, causing him to inwardly smirk.

"Will… Severus be there when we arrive?" The skeptical woman asked, and Tom nodded gently. "So long… so long as Harry isn't harmed, fine." She said after a few beats, and he smiled a rather frightening smile.

"Marvelous." Tom said softly, before he waved his wand and a toy fox came to him, and with a muttered word, and a flash of blue, he had a portkey made for her and her child. He tossed it to her, and out of reflex she caught it, then she was gone with a soft swirl of color. Tom then turned to the door, walking down the stairs as if he owned the place, and grinning when he felt the wards finally come down. Lily was the only one anchoring them, and with her gone they left.

~GR~

"James!" Came a distressed voice, the voice of one Sirius Black. "Lily, Harry!" He yelled, coming into the door, and seeing James' cooling body on the floor, just as Tom came down the stairs. "You…" He said, wand in his hand, though he trembled in fury and fear.

"Ah, the eldest Black son." Tom, a soft grin on his lips. "You're far too late, Mrs. Potter and her child are long gone." He said, making Sirius pale and then his face contorted in rage. Before he could start casting spells and yelling, Tom spoke again. "They still live, and are in good health… but they are far from the manipulations of Dumbledore." He said, causing Sirius to pause.

"What… what?" Sirius said, eloquent in his confusion.

"Did you honestly believe the Potters safe here?" Tom asked, with a bit of condescension. "That Wormtail of all people could be trusted?" He said with a chuckle, shaking his head lightly. "The compulsion charms on you are quite strong… but you never embraced the Black family magic, did you?" Tom purred out, still not moving. "My dear Bellatrix has, and because of it she is immune to such things, but you're far too good for that, aren't you, Black?" He said, smirking at the indignation of said man.

"I refuse to accept the corrupt, evil magic of the Blacks!" Sirius said, wand up, ready to fight.

"Hmmm… of course you do, because Dumbledore wanted you not to." Tom said, before smirking softly. "Your brother, Regulus, rather enjoys the magic flowing through his veins." He said, making Sirius falter softly. "He also enjoys the wife and daughter he has, in secret of course, can't have Dumbledore's precious Order try and track him down, hmm?" He said, before bringing his own wand to the side, at the ready.

"Regulus… he's alive?" Sirius said, whispering almost. "He… I have a niece?" He asked, confused and surprised, and Tom simply smiled.

"Oh yes, he laments not being able to see you, of course, you were his favorite brother… you still are." Tom, before his wand was up and a spoken _Portus_ was fired at Sirius. Said man only had a second to react, but even then he was too slow, his shirt glowing blue before his eyes went wide and he was gone. "I'll have to show Severus that one…" Tom said to himself, before he twisted on his heel, leaving the house with a soft ~crack~.

~GR~

Shortly after Tom left, Dumbledore arrived, and he was both anxious and curious. Curious as to how long it took the wards to fall, and anxious to take the latest will of the Potter patriarch to Gringotts to get every last knut of the Potter fortune. Of course, there would be much sorrow and heartfelt words, but he was sure everything would be fine… for the Greater Good of course. He entered the house and sighed, a genuine sigh, as James was one of his most trusted servants. He cleaned the man up, and transfigured him into piece of marble, and was off. He'd locate Lily and Harry, and he'd make sure Lily gave up the child so he could be protected… of course.

~GR~

"I assure you, Frank, that the wards are perfectly fine." Augusta Longbottom said to her fretting son, patting his cheek as if he was still a teenager asking about things he shouldn't know about. "The Potter's trusted the wrong person, we don't have that issue." She said, gesturing to their secret keeper, one Poppy Pomfrey.

"Think of her oath, Frank." Alice said, coming to her husband, and giving him a gentle hug and caress, causing him to relax. Augusta glowered softly at this, but masked it quickly after.

"Alright… alright. As… as long as it keeps my family safe." Frank said, before sighing and taking a seat. Their little boy, Neville playing with his toys, occasionally looking up at his parents with a big, goofy baby smile. They would be safe… and though they mourned the loss of their closest friends, they would move on.

~GR~

"You were always formidable, Augusta, but you lack tenacity for a proper fight." Tom said, as he batted away yet another curse flung at him. He was not worried, really, the younger Longbottoms already being subdued, having been caught off guard.

"You will not have them, Tom! I will fight to my last!" Augusta said, firing more spells at the Dark Lord, who seemed to get slightly agitated at her resilience. It was getting on his nerves, truly it was.

"Enough of this!" Tom said, more like snarled out, and blasted the elderly woman with pure magic, making her stumble before he disarmed her with a snarl. "You have lost woman, and your precious ideals are gone with you!" He hissed out to her, and she shuddered and scampered back. Tom deflected a spell from his side, just to see Frank shield his mother.

"I can't let you do this, not my mother." Frank said, and though shaken from his fight with a masked death eater, he was still ready to go. He was an Auror, after all. His wand at the ready, and he was surprised when Tom smirked.

"You mean the mother who has sold you out to Dumbledore, and his 'Greater good', that mother?" Tom said softly, but loud enough for the man to hear. Alice joining her husband in front of his mother, her opponent now behind the Dark Lord as Frank's was.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked, her wand at the ready, and Tom smirked. A bit of deja vu with her question, it was amusing.

"Do you wonder, at all, why Dumbledore insisted on the Fidelius? The same charm that he helped create?" Tom asked, purring softly and giving her a level look. "The creator of the charm can subvert this, you and Lily know this." He said, and Alice glared hard at him.

"She's dead, thanks to you!" Alice spat, firing a spell which was deflected with ease, and he sighed but said nothing.

"Lily still breathes, Alice, and she is happy." Came the familiar, yet surprising voice of one Poppy Pomfrey, from behind the mask of the form she had been fighting.

"Poppy?" Frank spoke first, and the ivory colored mask melted off of Poppy's face, her smile soft and sad. "You… joined the dark lord?" He asked, horror lacing his voice.

"No, I joined a lord who wishes for the complete betterment of our world, Frank." Poppy said, before dissolving her robes to her normal, healers garb. "Did you never wonder why Dumbledore always spoke of my lord as a serpent, a demon in the grass?" She asked, and sighed lightly. "He is the mongoose, while Dumbledore is the serpent, seemingly harmless, until you least expect it." She said, growling lightly.

"But your oath's!" Augusta said, having finally stood up. "Why are you still standing?" She hissed out, confused, and this time Tom did speak.

"The oaths are tricky, but not foolproof." Tom said, smirking. "She has done no harm to Alice, or anyone here for that matter. Tickling jinxes, cheering charms, calming charms…" He said, pausing softly with another grin. "Not to mention, she is fighting for a greater good, just not one that would harm others. Dumbledore would see those beneath him subverted, those who he finds not worthy… eliminated." He said, snarling lightly.

"Our lord wishes for a true utopia, Alice." Poppy started, getting closer, even going so far as to hand her wand to her lord. "So that we can all be happy together, not worry about those who think themselves better than us enslaving us." She said, now in front of the younger woman. "As I said, Lily is safe… as is Harry. Both of them are happy, healthy." She said with a soft smile, and Alice sighed and looked torn… she didn't know what you think.

"Lies! Every last one of those words is a lie!" Augusta screeched. "I saw the bodies of Lily, James and Harry myself! Dumbledore showed them to me!" She hissed out, moving so she was right in front of Poppy, glaring daggers at the woman. "You just want to corrupt my husband and grandson. I will not have it." She nearly spat.

"I am truly sorry, Frank… I do know how much you love your mother." Poppy said, before looking at Augusta, and in a flash her wand was in her hand. The stick in Tom's had being inert and for show. "_Avada Kedavra._" Poppy said, catching Augusta off guard, causing her eyes to go wide then shift lifeless, just as she slumped to the ground. Frank and Alice too shocked to do anything, their wands snatched from their grips by Tom shortly after.

"Sometimes, death is the ultimate form of healing." Poppy said as she took a step back, her eyes moist and hurt.

"She was too far into the pocket, mind, and magic of Dumbledore… she would have ended your threat before you even realized it." Tom said, before he kneeled and put their wands on the floor, a show of faith.

"They're right, Frank." Alice said, turning to her husband. "You know everything that came out of that man's mouth was down right gospel to her…" She said, and Frank sighed softly, nodding lightly, tears rolling down his eyes.

"We shall leave your home, I would heavily suggest removing Dumbledore from the ward list, Lord Longbottom." Tom said, before nodding to the other masked figure, both of them using their portkeys to leave. Poppy remained, to both apologize and set up proper care for the burial of the previous Longbottom Matriarch.

~GR~

Tom sat in his study, reading over the latest legislation going through the Wizengamot, while one hand idly caressed the head and neck of his familiar, Nagini. He was broken from his reading when his door opened, the only indication that he heard this, being a soft twitch of his lips upturned into a secret smile. He flipped a page on the over-sized document, and then spoke.

"If you drop that on my head, Harry, your favorite dessert might just not be on the dinner table tonight." Tom said, amusement in his tone, and then a huff and grumble from behind him made him chuckle.

"You're not fair, Grampa." Seven year old Harry Potter said, grumbling and then giggling when Nagini started to curl around him, tickling him with her tongue and coils.

"Of course I am unfair, I am the Dark Lord." Tom said, and Harry rolled his eyes and gave his chosen grandfather a hug.

"Can I take Nagini with me to Neville's house? She likes the gardens and she eats the pests, and me and Neville like talking to her!" Harry said, and Tom chuckled softly.

"If you insist, Harry. Be sure to let Alice and Frank know, otherwise it's no dessert." Tom said, seriously, as the last time he took Nagini Alice almost had a heart attack.

"I promise, grampa!" Harry said, and with a soft grunt he picked up the large snake, before she slithered from his grip and instead started to travel beside him, talking along the way. Tom had gifted his two chosen grandchildren with the gift of parseltongue, they seemed to thoroughly enjoy speaking to the gossip mongerer of a familiar he had.

He never thought he'd be referred to as 'Grampa', before, but he could honestly say he enjoyed that. He had another one arriving soon, if he remembered correctly, from Lily and Severus. It had not taken long for them to get together again, and though she re-married (to the ire of Dumbledore), she still kept the name of Potter for her son, as he was the heir to said family.

One thing he had never thought, though his mask and cunning of his youth would say otherwise, was that family and attachments were a weakness. He was a man who craved a family, craved love and affection, and in the second half of his long life, he would be getting said thing. Yes, it would help him towards the perfection, the utopia he had desired ever since he left Hogwarts.

* * *

AN: I could have gone in so many directions with this, but my muse just took me here. I hope it can be enjoyed, read and review please. Til next time!


	54. Snippet 61: A Competent Minister

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it.

AN: New idea, for me at least, hope someone enjoys it. Liberties, as always, remember this.

* * *

Snippet #61: A Competent Minister.

_Azkaban Prison, March 30th, 1986_

Cornelius Oswald Fudge shuddered as another dementor passed him, his guards barely holding their patroni steady. He huffed inwardly and shook his head, and then walked on with them. He had just become Minister for Magic, the previous Minister, Bagnold, had been found to be corrupt and easily bribed. The Wizengamot had elected him, from a lower office, but he had been a diligent worker and overall good man.

Why was he in Azkaban? Well, he knew that the war that had ended a scant few years before, had left a lot of people in jail. He had to make sure that they were in here for the right reasons, that if necessary people would get higher or lower sentencing. He looked at the guards as they had stopped, almost bumping into the one in front of him.

"We always start at the lowest level, Minister." Said his main guardsman, a one Rufus Scrimgeour, who received a nod in return. They started reviewing prisoners, most in here for the all the right reasons. Then, towards the top of the tower, more dementors appears, as well as three more Aurors with their patroni.

"First prisoner on this level, Sir, Sirius Black." Rufus said, growling out the man's name. "In here for betraying the Potters'. Next pri-" He began, but was stopped by the minister.

"Now, now. Regardless of his crime, I need to inspect all the prisoners. It's my job now, Auror." Cornelius said, getting a stiff nod. The minister then turned to the cell, where the haggard and ragged looking man glanced up.

"Finally here to give me my trial, Minister Bagnold?" Sirius Black said, voice scratchy, unused. He then got closer and blinked a few times. "Huh… she fired then?" He asked, barely able to stand, after already a few years of dementor exposure.

"Yes I have replaced her." The addressed minister said, puffing up proudly, before he blinked. "What was that? A trial? Did you not receive a trial?" He asked, a little surprised, and wary. He got an almost deranged laugh in return.

"No trial for a Black! I was the secret keeper." Sirius laughed, then growled. "Not even a drop of Veritaserum. Just chucked in here with a broken pair of ribs and a few cracked fingers." He said, looking down, shuddering and looking up at the man again. Minister Fudge glared and growled, then looked at his guard, who had on looks of disbelief and haughtiness.

"Auror Scrimgeour, I need to see that transcript. Hand it over." Fudge said, hand extended for the file. The senior Auror hesitated for just a moment, before complying with his boss. He dug around his extended bag and pulled out the file, handing it over without so much as a word. He was thanked, surprisingly, and then the minister opened the file. He read the disturbingly short transcript and then closed it with a hiss.

"This man is to be brought to St. Mungo's at once! I want him brought up to health, he has a trail to stand. I want Crouch in my office yesterday, and Dumbledore too." Fudge said through clenched teeth, issuing orders like the agitated man that he was. He finished after a few more grumbles, and when the men just continued to gape at him he growled.

"MOVE!" He snapped out in anger, moving the men into action. "He had better not get to the healers with more injuries than he has now. Make sure the Healers know he is to be taken care of, no exceptions. This is a travesty of justice!" He grumbled and then started to move with the rest of his guard, he had work to do.

~ACM~

Albus Dumbledore hummed in thought as he walked towards courtroom 10, the largest in the ministry. There had been an emergency Wizengamot meeting called to order, and as chief warlock he had to be there. He entered the courtroom and looked around, smiling softly as he looked at the new Minister: Cornelius Fudge. He had yet to come to Dumbledore for advice, but the older man knew it was only a matter of time. He came to his seat, greeting those around him, and then took his seat slowly. The minister rose and cleared his throat, calling attention once everyone had taken their seats.

"I am aware we just had our bi-annual meeting, and I apologize, but this is a very, very important matter. So, without further ado, I call this meeting to order. Doors, please." Minister Fudge said, and the doors sealed shut. They would not open until the minister said otherwise. This surprised Dumbledore, Bagnold did not know of this for at least three years into her tenure.

"I was making my first annual check of our correctional facility." Fudge began, noticing the blank looks of those around him. He sighed softly and shook his head before clarifying. "Azkaban, our prison." He got nods of recognition after his words, causing him to hold back a roll of the eyes.

"As I was saying, I was making my first inspection not four days ago, when I came across a most unsettling discovery." Fudge continued, growling softly at the thought of it. "A lord of this very body, our own government, in a cell. His ribs barely healed, bruises fresh on his form." He huffed softly as the murmurs started. "Now, I am aware there are lords and ladies in Azkaban, but this one… he was there, with no trial!" He said, slamming his hand onto the podium in front of him at the last three words, each getting their own punctuating slam. That brought those around him to murmur louder, some bellowing in outrage.

A glowing crystal in front of a seat brightened up, and the outrage slowly died down, and when it did the owner of said crystal stood up. Lady Narcissa Malfoy, head of the Malfoy family after her husband passed away in a raid, spoke.

"Tell us, Minister, who this lord is. So that we may give them the trial they so rightfully deserve. Whether they be innocent, or guilty, everyone deserves a trial." Narcissa said, her tone was smooth, not unlike her late husband, with the grace of a pureblood lady. "Even my… deranged sister received a trial. There is none above, or below, the common practices of our justice system." She said, before sitting down. She got murmurs of agreement, and nods of other heads. The minister stood up and nodded, clearing his throat.

"I quite agree, Lady Malfoy. Aurors, bring in the accused." Fudge said, pressing another crystal in front of him, which once again baffled Dumbledore. How did Fudge know about the sanctuary runes? There would be no harmful spell casting now, unless in the defense of the minister from a deranged prisoner.

Everyone gasped and some cursed, when the prisoner was not dragged in, but he walked in. It was a slower, measured gait, but still he walked. He was in not prison rags, but hospital clothing. He made his way to the chair and sat, not even flinching when the chains secured him to the seat.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are hereby charged with aiding and abetting the known terrorist, and self styled dark lord Voldemort." Fudge said, getting soft gasps and whimpers from those around him. "How do you plead?" He finished, looking at Sirius with a stern expression.

"Not guilty!" Sirius said, his throat still hoarse, but he needed to be heard. "I submit myself to trial under Veritaserum." He finished, before coughing softly, having almost yelled. Even a good set of days being healed, potions and spells alike, and food that was not nutrient paste, he was still recovering. The ravages of the terrible place that was Azkaban not so easily countered, but he knew he'd have plenty of time once he was free.

"So be it." Fudge said, and he was about to order it done, when Dumbledore's crystal lit up. "Yes, Chief Warlock?" He asked, turning with a neutral expression on his face.

"Surely, minister, we can do without such brash means. A simple compulsion to speak the truth should be enough." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling softly, and he was not surprised for the scoff he got from the minister.

"No, not at all, Chief Warlock." Fudge started, shaking his head. "That might be alright for a common thief, or even a muggle baiter, but this man is charged with terrorism, murder, and acts most foul." He continued, looking around the assembled judicial body. "Only our strongest detector of truth can be used, do you all not agree?" He said, and most of those assembled body nodded, and he continued. "There is no possible way that Prisoner Black could neutralize the potion, he has been under constant surveillance since he was removed from his cell." He finished, and then gestured for the potion to be brought out.

Sirius sat up straighter, tilting his head back and extending his tongue, and that raised more eyebrows and more murmurs were spoken. That was not the action of a criminal, not the action of a man guilty of crimes most heinous.

"What is your name?" The minister started, once Black's eyes went slightly glassy.

"Sirius Orion Black." Sirius said, his tone blank.

"When were you born?" Fudge asked.

"November third, nineteen fifty nine." Once again, came the toneless reply.

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?" Fudge asked, getting to the brass tacks of this.

"No, I was not." Sirius said, and then the murmurs turned into agitated words spoken, some yells for 'injustice!', causing the minister to have to bang his gavel several times to get order.

"Who was the secret keeper?" Fudge asked, and everyone seemed to lean in and listen.

"Peter Pettigrew, we changed it at the last minute." Sirius said, and while he had not been asked that, he was able to volunteer the information as it was along the same question line.

"Why did you kill him?" Sirius was asked, and he replied with a hoarse grumble.

"I didn't get to, he escaped." Sirius said, and the mumbles and murmurs returned.

"Do you have any idea as to where he escaped, or how?" Fudge asked.

"No idea where." Sirius began, answering as he had been asked. "He escaped as a common, brown, garden rat. He cut off his finger to fake his death." He said, and in the Wizengamot a form tensed, and then Fudge was surprised to get a whisper into his ear, and he asked the next question.

"What hand was the finger cut from?" Fudge asked.

"His right hand." Sirius responded, and the man beside him paled. That sounded suspiciously like a certain rat his young Percy now had. Arthur Weasley was broken from his horrifying revelation by the minister, nodding to him. He thanked the minister silently, before he was allowed to leave, in a terrible rush.

"Who knew the change in secret keepers?" Fudge asked, after Arthur left.

"Me, Lily, James and-" Sirius started, and went on, but he had been silenced.

"What is the meaning of this!" Fudge bellowed, slamming his hand on the podium in front of him. "Who _dares_ interfere with this justice?" He snarled out, the calm, ministerial facade dropping from him. "Chambers, remove the charm, and bind the caster." He hissed, and there was a soft gasp before everyone saw Albus Dumbledore bound and silenced himself, eyes darting around in panic. Cornelius did his research on the Minister's privileges, this was far from good.

"We shall deal with this after, though I am assuming I know why it was done." Fudge said, before repeating his question.

"Me, Lily, James and Dumbledore." Sirius repeated, this time unhindered, and the courtroom exploded in anger and curses. Dumbledore, their leader, the teacher of their children, condemned a man to Azkaban, knowing full well he was not responsible.

"Was it you, or Pettigrew that was responsible for the death of the non-magicals that night?" Fudge asked, after everything had calmed down.

"It was Peter, with a blasting curse." Sirius said, starting to blink, the serum wearing off. When he came back to his senses, it was to the sight of a trussed up Dumbledore, and some Aurors going over his form. When his head swept around the room it was to rather sympathetic eyes, and some that were just disgusted at how he had been treated. The best part, of all of this, though was a stunned, bound and gagged Peter being brought in.

"Bloody Brilliant…" Sirius said, smiling to himself. Things were starting to look up for him, and he'd be able to see his pup as well. He looked up and caught the eye of the minister, giving him a wide, grateful smile, and getting a professional, welcoming nod in return.

* * *

AN: And that is as far as I can go with this, I neglected this snippet for a while, and well… here it is. As always, read and review. Til next time!


	55. Snippet 62: Long May She Rule

Disclaimer: Just as the previous things I have written, I make no money from, nor do I own Harry Potter in any form.

AN: Harry is not the only one I like giving powers and over the top shit too. Here it is for another character, do enjoy if you can.

* * *

Snippet #62: Long May She Rule.

Research. Mountains of research. Books, tomes, scrolls, even napkins someone wrote on years ago. That what was littered the table in front of Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her generation. She poured over the words, looking over laws, loopholes, everything she could get her hands on while at Grimmauld Place. She was not doing this for school, her schoolwork was done back at the end of June, no she was doing this for her best friend: Harry Potter.

He was going to be under trial for underaged magic, and while she was sure Dumbledore would help him, she wanted to be there for support and with backup just in case. Hermione had nothing against the headmaster, but he was a little older, some things you just forgot. There was no way she'd let her friend get his wand snapped, or his core bound. That was not happening! A muffled grumble, as she was chewing on a liquorice wand, and she kept on her research, notes being furiously scribbled in a pad next to her.

~LMSR~

Against the words of Molly, Hermione went with Harry and Mr. Weasley to the ministry. Her defense was the fact that while she was still a teenager, Mrs. Weasley was not her mother, and thus could not tell her what to do. It had hurt to say that, she understood why Molly was responding in such a way, but she needed to be there for Harry.

When they discovered they were going to be in the largest courtroom in the ministry, Hermione's glare could melt stone, and she was barely refraining from cursing everyone in a three kilometer radius. They got to the door and Arthur cleared his throat.

"I can't go further, I am just here as an escort. You'll do fine, Harry, I am sure." Arthur said, before looking at Hermione. "Come on, Hermione, there is a visitor's gallery." He said, a weak smile on his face.

"I am afraid not, Mr. Weasley." Hermione started. "I am here as Harry's council, and though I am underage, I am allowed to be so. I made sure I got that law perfect in my notes." She said, patting said notepad, and he sighed but nodded. The doors were opened, and Harry and Hermione stepped through, making the assembled body grumble and whisper amongst themselves.

"You're late, boy, and who is this?" Minister Fudge started, glaring at both teenagers.

"He is not late, Minister." Hermione started, in her smartest robes and cleanest most professional look. "He arrived at the ministry at the proper time, and the fact that the courtroom was changed is not his problem to worry about." She said, before huffing. "I am Hermione Jean Granger, and I present myself as council for Harry James Potter." She declared, and then there was a flash of magic, and she gasped and fell to her knees.

"Hermione!" Harry said, kneeling beside her, checking to see if she was alright, and getting pushed back a few steps. He glared and took his wand out, no-one would hurt his friend, law be damned! There was another flash of light, and then she stood up, blinking and shaking her head. Harry, along with most of the Wizengamot, gasped at what they saw.

Hermione was no longer in her normal robes, she was in a set of deep, royal purple ones. They were trimmed with gold, silver and bronze, and she held a different air about her. What was most different, was atop her head rested a crown. It was styled like the non-magical Queen, but the fabric around the gold and jewels was a brilliant red. She looked over herself, and she could say, through her confusion, that the purple went rather well with her skintone and hair. She reached up and touched her hair, huffing softly as it was still the frizzy mess it always had been.

"Your Majesty!" Came a voice from her side, and she turned to see none other than Percy Weasley kneeling beside her.

"What?" Hermione so eloquently spoke, and when he looked up she gave him a 'what are you talking about' look.

"By the grace of magic, the ancient law of Sovereignty has been activated." Percy said, getting up when she gestured for him to do so. "I present myself to you, to be your advisor." He said, and she frowned softly before almost unconsciously nodding. In doing so, there was a soft shimmer of light, and his robes changed. Nothing too drastic like hers had been, but it was noticeable. They were finer quality, and he now had a patch on his arm, signifying his new position.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Minister Fudge roared, angry his trial was being commandeered. "What nonsense is all of this?" He growled out, and was surprised when he got a glare and growl, not from the witch, but his previous Junior Undersecretary.

"You will watch your tongue, Minister!" Percy all but snapped, glaring harder. "You speak in the presence of her Royal Majesty, Queen Hermione Jean Granger, Sovereign of the British magical Isles along with Scotland and Ireland." He said, bowing softly to her again, before leaning in and whispering something to her. Hermione blinked at him, and he nodded seriously before she hummed and nodded.

"Complete and utter nonsense." Fudge said, puffing his chest out. "She is a simple schoolgirl, who performed some fancy, and underaged magic." He said, smirking at the last bit. Oh, to get Potter and his friend? Yes, that would be fun. "Now, she can wait until it is her time for trail, she did com-"

"Silence, Minister Fudge." Hermione said, and he found himself shutting his mouth, eyes widening in surprise and a bit of fear. "I did not give you permission to speak." She said, and then moved to the chair that has been waiting for Harry. She tapped it with her wand, and it shuddered and twitched, before morphing into a throne. She sat down, sighing at just how damned comfortable it was, before looking up at the assembled Wizengamot.

"I was looking over the laws, pertaining to underage magic, and I was not pleased to find out that the lot of you would be here." Hermione said, before she cleared her throat. "At most Madam Bones and the Minister should be here." She said, before looking around with an irritated huff. "The rest of you, go home. You have no need to be here." She said, making a gesture with her hands to that effect, and everyone felt compelled to follow the order. The chamber was then nearly empty, except for those she allowed to be there.

"Shall we get on with the underage magic issue?" Madame Bones said, before getting a throat clearing from Percy. "Ah, your Majesty?" She added, and Hermione wrinkled her nose before nodding. It was pretty cut and dry from there on, and Madam Bones got it taken care off, within at least five minutes. The next hour, however, was spent with Percy going over just what had happened.

As it turned out, there was an ancient law, made at the time of the founders themselves. It stated that one born of those without magic would come to rule, under circumstances not ideal, in the defense of another against a governmental body. As Hermione was to defend Harry against the corrupt Minister and his Government, magic stepped in. It was a law lost to the record halls, but there were whispers of it and the like. Percy was a stickler for the law, for authority, so of course he knew the law. Now he was the advisor to the Magical Queen, the ultimate position of power. It seemed he would have a lot of work to do, but he was alright with that. He would go with her back to Headquarters, just in case she needed anything. It had been a hell of a day, and it was barely nine in the morning.

~LMSR~

They returned to headquarters with little fanfare, as they didn't want to waken the portrait of Sirius' mother. Hermione insisted, almost ordered, Percy not to introduce her as he wanted to. True, she was the magical queen, but like Harry, she was not a fan of all of that attention. A bit of the magic in the law prevented anyone in the Wizengamot chambers from speaking of it, unless she said otherwise. You could only speak about it to those who knew, and if there were no others around who did not know.

The kitchen was packed when they got back, and Hermione was glad that her crown vanished at her mental insistence, though her robes it seemed were not budging. When everyone came down to lunch, it was to the sight of Percy and Hermione discussing something, while Harry sat at the table, eating a grilled cheese sandwich, sipping tea and reading one of his books.

"Percy!" Came the voice of Molly Weasley, his mother, before she rushed to him and gave him a rather tight, needy hug. He let out a soft 'oof', but returned the hug. "Not that I am not ecstatic, sweetheart, but what are you doing here?" She asked, and he smiled softly, before shrugging. An almost imperceptible nod from his Majesty let him speak, if just a bit.

"Some things came to light at the Ministry today, Mother… I have decided that I am better off being home and attending duties of my new job." Percy said, and she blinked, before he elaborated. "I am no longer junior Undersecretary, mother." He said, and he felt a soft bit of gratitude when her face fell. Molly knew how hard he had worked for that position. "I am now personal Advisor to our new Queen." He said, with pride in his tone, his chest puffing up just a bit.

"Queen? Percy… we don't have a queen." Molly said, confused, until Dumbledore came in through the doorway.

"As of this morning, we do, Molly." Dumbledore said, a twinkle to his eyes, as he made a show of scanning the room's occupants. His eyes landed on Hermione, and her own begged for words not to be spoken. Hermione had learned, from Percy, that the position of Chief Warlock was not just a special title. Dumbledore was Hermione's head Wizard, second only to Percy in her court. He could speak freely, but the look he got from Hermione stopped him from doing so.

"But… we have never had a queen, Albus! What does this mean for us?" Molly asked, as the kitchen filled up with more and more of the Order and occupants of Number Twelve.

"It means, my dear Molly, that we have a ruler. Her laws, her decrees are absolute." Dumbledore said, smiling and sitting down. "Should she wish, the Wizengamot would be disbanded, everyone under her rule could be branded a slave or ordered to do horrendous things." He shrugged softly. "Yet, on the other side of the coin she could bring a true utopia. Where all magicals, both beastial and human, could live together." He said, smiling, and Hermione grinned lightly. Yes, that was more like her, they both knew it.

Through Percy, and Dumbledore, there were certain things set into motion over the next few weeks before term. First and foremost, Sirius was not only given a proper trial, he was completely and utterly pardoned. Though it had not been an actual crime, escaping from Azkaban was being seen as a punishable offense, and Hermione was having none of that. While she worked with the two older males, she was given insight into things she had no idea about. Laws that subjugated various races, and other fellow humans due to their blood status. Oh, she was not a happy sovereign.

~LMSR~

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Draco Malfoy asked, his father in his study, swirling a small glass with an amber liquid in it. He sipped it softly and gestured for the teen to sit.

"Thank you for coming so promptly, my son." Lucius started, humming and taking another drink. "Tell me, and be honest my son, what do you know of the muggleborn…. Granger." He asked, feeling a soft twinge in his core, but nothing more than that, knowing he was on thin ice with his magic.

"The… brown slag that is around Potter all the time?" Draco asked, wrinkling his nose as if he smelled something terrible, not noticing the twitch from his father. "She is a know-it-all, barely worth mentioning. Sure, she does well in her classes and the like… but it's not like it matters. Women, let alone people of her… color, are beneath even mentioning." He said, huffing slightly, and Lucius downed the rest of his drink.

"First of all, Draco Lucius Malfoy." Lucius started, making Draco tense softly, that tone… using his whole name, he was in trouble. "I will forgive your words Your _disgusting_ words, once." He growled at his son, eyes narrowed. "You only get one, next time there are consequences." He took a deep breath. "Secondly, I want you to listen carefully… very, very carefully. Are you listening, Draco?" He asked, and when he got a nod in return, he glowered softly.

"Yes, Father. I am listening." Draco said, gulping slightly.

"Good." Lucius said before he poured himself some more of his drink, sighing and sitting back down. "You are to leave Granger alone. Don't ask why, do not dare to try and figure it out yourself. Just. Leave. Her. Alone." He said, emphasizing his last four words with a knock to the table with each one. "Am I understood?" He asked, and Draco leaned back a bit.

"Completely understood, father." Draco said, before shuddering softly.

"Excellent." Lucius said, before getting up and putting a hand on his son's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I did not mean to frighten you, or be irritable… but things are changing, Draco… and you need to understand that everything I do for you, for this family, is done for a reason. This included." He said, and Draco nodded.

"I will find out this year, I am assuming?" Draco said, testing his words, and Lucius nodded. "Should I say anything to my friends?" He asked, and Lucius scoffed and let go of his son's shoulder.

"No, of course not, my son." The elder Malfoy said, sitting down. "If their parents do not warn them as I have you, then that is their own folly." He said, and Draco nodded. "Though, I suppose if you must, you can tell Ms. Greengrass." He said, a small grin on his face, making Draco flush softly. "Off with you, my son, pack for school. Let it give you time to think on what I have said." He finished, and Draco nodded, giving his father a farewell and leaving.

Lucius sighed, but part of him wanted to see the dressing down any other… idiotic student, or member of staff, would get if they messed with their new queen. He would send her a letter, yes, wondering if she would like information, he had plenty to give.

~LMSR~

Hermione was sitting in the Black family library when she was joined by Prof. McGonagall and the headmaster, looking up from her work when they came in. She put down her quill with a gentle smile, and both adults took a seat, Dumbledore closing the door with a flick of his wand.

"I just wanted to personally give you your school list for the year." She started, taking out the parcel. Hermione smiled and thanked the older woman, before opening it, and then blinking as the shiny, bronze Prefect badge slid out onto the table. Hermione blinked and frowned, then sighed and looked up at her head of house… her proud head of house.

"I am afraid I cannot be a Prefect for you, Professor." Hermione said, and McGonagall frowned.

"And why not, Ms. Granger?" The elder witch said. "You are the clear choice, through your grades and deeds, you have more than earned this." She said, and Hermione sighed, giving a soft glare at her headmaster.

"I wanted to be there for her reaction, forgive an old man and his eccentricities." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Fine." Hermione said, before her eyes looked back at her now confused favorite professor. "I am already in a position of power, Professor. The ultimate position of Power." She said, before sitting up, her robes changing, and the crown appearing. "I am her Royal Highness, Queen Hermione Jean Granger, the first." She said, and she heard a mumbled 'long may she rule', from Dumbledore, with a slight bow of his head.

"I… what?" McGonagall said, before her eyes turned sharply to a still twinkling Dumbledore. "Did you know this, Albus?" She all but hissed, and it was Hermione who spoke, her robes and crown vanishing again.

"He did, he is my Chief Warlock, he should have told you, but he is a strange old man." Hermione said, with a huff.

"I must say, your majesty, you do me a great disservice." Dumbledore said, smiling before getting a soft ~thwack~ to his shoulder from his deputy. Minerva could feel the magic, it pulsed around her, strong and absolute. "Do not worry, I will inform the rest of the faculty at the meeting this week." He said, and he got a curt, satisfied nod from Hermione, who was giving the badge back.

"Thank you, headmaster, and Ms. Granger is fine, or Hermione." Hermione said, and Dumbledore nodded, that twinkle still in his eyes.

"Of course, your Majesty." Dumbledore said, grinning softly and getting a soft huff from the girl, before the two adults left. Minerva was upset, but knowing that her favorite student was in a position to actually do some change, was a much better thought to have, really.

"Must you be insufferable, Albus?" Minerva said as they left, and Dumbledore simply shrugged with a gentle chuckle. He was like the grandfather who knew he could be a scamp and get away with it.

~LMSR~

The ride to Hogwarts was about as eventful as it should have been, which wasn't at all. Hermione was grateful for that, and she was able to relax and just… enjoy being the teenager she was. Sure, she was the Magical Queen, but she was going to be sixteen, so it was a bit overwhelming. Then again, being a witch in general was overwhelming at times. So, she enjoyed the peace of the ride, glad that not even Malfoy or any of his cronies decided to pop in, though the elder Malfoy probably said something, he wasn't exactly an idiot.

The opening feast was brilliant as usual, and once again they had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, the pink clad woman from Harry's trial. Hermione glared softly at the speech, and she wondered if she'd have to step in sooner rather than later, she hoped not. Hermione wanted to leave things secret for a while longer, at least until her O.W.L.'s. Hermione was very grateful for the magic around her, keeping everything secret, otherwise everyone would have known about it the moment she stepped on the train.

Hermione would get the opportunity to observe their new Prof. the next day, as one of the classes for the day was DADA. The book was rubbish, and that was being generous and kind, so Hermione did not bring it to class, instead she brought the previous fifth year book, which was far more adequate. The fifth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class sat down, waiting for the class to begin, the toad-like woman sitting behind her desk with a fake, wide grinned smile.

"Good afternoon class." Umbridge said, and when she got an almost somber 'good afternoon, Professor.' she tutted and shook her head. "Now, now, we can do better than that. Again." She said, and when she got a louder greeting, she nodded. "Better, but we can work on it." She said, before taking role with a pink quill and even brighter pink clipboard.

"Now, I am aware of the… less than stellar professors you have had in the past, and I am here to rectify that, of course." Umbridge said, not so subtle in her discrediting of her predecessors. "The grades for this class have been… lackluster, at best, and I assure you I am being generous." She went on saying, walking around the class. "I want everyone to take out their books, and start reading. I hope everyone managed to get the proper literature?" She said, and there were mumbles of agreement, before books were taken out. Umbridge walked around the class, and she paused at the books that Harry, Hermione, Ron, and some other Gryffindors had.

"I do believe, Mr. Potter, that that is the wrong book." Umbridge simpered, her smile as useless as the text.

"Because the assigned text is rubbish, Professor." Hermione said, looking at the witch, daring her to say something with her eyes. Umbridge flinched softly, knowing better, even if it was still a secret.

"Well, it is the assigned reading, it should be upheld." Umbridge said, before turning around. "Five points from Gryffindor." She said, before telling the class to start reading once more, not realizing that by giving this book out she was digging herself a hole. The class, especially the smarter within, read the book with growing disdain.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Umbridge said, after noticing Harry's hand in the air. He had it in the air for at least five minutes, she had been ignoring him on purpose, which had made him a bit twitchy.

"I was wondering, Professor, when we were going to do anything… practical?" Harry said, before going on. "Not now, of course… first class and all, but the book never mentions it." He said, and she wrinkled her nose softly, before smiling at him like he was an idiot.

"What reason would we ever have you children learn to use spells?" Umbridge said. "You're students, in a school, you're perfectly safe." She said, smiling again.

"And when we're out of school? If we need to defend ourselves?" Harry almost snapped, and her smile was almost feral.

"That's what the Aurors are there for, Mr. Potter." Umbridge said. "What could you possibly need to defend yourselves from, anyway?" She said, giggling softly, a terrible sound really.

"I don't know, maybe Voldemort!" Harry said, actually snapping this time. "And his death eaters, ever think about that?" He said, glaring at her.

"First of all, Mr. Potter, that will be ten points for not raising your hand again." Umbridge said, with a bit of vindictive glee in her tone. "Second of all, you know very well that he is not back. The events at the end of the tournament were tragic… but clearly you are suffering from seeing a fellow student pass from the rigors of the tournament." She said, frowning softly.

"He is back! I saw it!" Harry hissed out, glaring. "He was killed in cold blood by a death eater." He said, standing now, glaring at her.

"That will be a detention, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge said, glee in her eyes. "A week's' worth, for your fear mongering and delusions brought to class. Now sit down!" She said, and he huffed before he sat down, a hand on his shoulder from Hermione, who looked just as angry as he was, though she hid it better. "Everyone, back to your texts, no more of this nonsense needs to be spoken." She said, huffing and going back to walking around the classroom. Hermione would be watching closer, oh yes.

~LMSR~

"I said give me your hand, Harry." Hermione said, holding out her hand to take his, the one he was cradling lightly.

"It's fine, Hermione, really." Harry said, insisted really, and he flinched when she growled at him. He sighed and presented his hand to her, and she took it with a gentle huff. Hermione looked at his hand, and she felt the dark magic, though subtle, in the wound. Hermione huffed and stood, going to her dorm and then coming back with some essence of Dittany. Harry didn't bother asking why she had it, instead he was grateful for it as it seemed to almost instantly soothe his wound. It would be healed by the morning, it had been caught early after all.

"Excuse me, Harry, Ron… I have something to do." Hermione said, getting up and leaving the tower. Ron was lost, but Harry knew exactly where she was going.

As Hermione walked the hall, after curfew so they were empty, her robes changed and her crown appeared, then something new showed up. In her hand appeared and grew a scepter, that elongated until it was on the ground and matched her footsteps while she walked. When she started walking to the door of Professor Umbridge's quarters, her ensemble changed again, this time a long, flowing cape started to lightly drag behind her. With a wave of her hand the door slammed open, surprising Umbridge as she had been getting ready for bed.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge." Hermione started, eyes hard and roiling with fury. "Detention is made for punishment, not torture." She went on, stepping into the room, magic flowing about her, alerting the wards and in doing so the headmaster. "There should be three strikes for misconduct, but torture is reprehensible, and I am being generous!" She said, slamming the floor length scepter on the ground beside her.

"I… my detentions are fine, Your Majesty… there is nothing to be upset about." Umbridge simpered, smiling softly and coming to Hermione, bowing her head softly.

"In what universe do you live in, what fictional reality in your mind is a blood quill considered normal punishment?" Hermione snarled out, almost blind with rage.

"Perhaps, your Majesty, you should let me handle this?" Came the voice of her Chief Warlock, from behind her, a hand on her shoulder.

"I swear to all we hold dear, Chief Warlock, if she gets anything less than time in prison, I will be… sorely vexed." Hermione said, snarling at the simpering witch, then looking at the elder male beside her.

"I assure you, Majesty, I will make sure justice is done." Dumbledore said, glaring at the pink clad witch. "You will more than likely be required for her trial, Majesty." He said, and she nodded, before turning with a flourish of her cape, and leaving. As she left, however, and the furious eyes of the headmaster looked at Dolores, the witch wasn't sure if she was better off being taken care of by the queen.

~LMSR~

"Order, ORDER!" Minister Fudge said, trying to get his Wizengamot under control. Yes, it was still his, despite what the… 'queen' was saying. "Thank you… now, I assure you that this is all a misunderstanding. However, the law must be upheld. Please, bring in the accused." He said, and shortly after Umbridge was brought it.

"I plead not guilty, Minister." Umbridge said, smiling and lightly fluttering her eyelashes at the man. He nodded and gestured for her to sit, surprised when the chains secured her to the seat.

"Very well. You are charged with torture of a minor, one Harry James Potter. Your plea of not guilty is registered, and we shall now hear your defense of the matter." Fudge said, and he was about to speak again when the doors slammed open, and he was met with the furious glare of The Queen and her Chief Warlock.

"To hold a trial, of a crime most heinous, and not have me here for it?" Hermione said, glaring as she was in her full royal ensemble. "You are getting very close to being removed from your position, Minister." She said, glaring and then approaching her spot as it appeared. Hermione took a seat, and a chair appeared next to her for Dumbledore to sit as well. "Proceed." She said, sitting straight and watching.

The trial, if it could be called that, was completely ridiculous. Through it all Hermione got more, and more agitated, until she slammed her scepter onto the arm of her chair, silencing the entire Wizengamot, and the witch who was defending herself.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge. I, magic's chosen queen, demand you speak nothing but the truth so long as you reside in these chambers." Hermione said, and then she looked at Madam Bones. "I ask that you, Madam Bones, properly question her. I am tired of this mockery of justice." She said, and Madam Bones nodded, and was about to speak before Fudge chimed in.

"I am tired of this." Fudge said, glaring. "You are not even sixteen, and all of this bloody nonsense about you being our queen." He said, huffing, glowering around him. "Someone take this… upstart out of here. The adults need to hold court." He said, with a sneer, and almost balked at the glare he was being given by Dumbledore.

"That can be seen as an act of Treason, Cornelius." Dumbledore said, fury roiling in his eyes. "I could be asked to duel you in her Majesty's honor." He said, through clenched teeth. "I might duel you in defense of my honor, in disparaging our queen." He took a deep breath, and then spoke in a calmer tone. "Young as she may be, Queen Hermione has done quite a bit for this world, though you and your lackey have done your best to halt it." He said, speaking of the numerous bills that Hermione had either backed, or smacked down, hard.

"Thank you, for your defense, chief warlock." Hermione said, before gesturing for him to sit, which he did. He respected Hermione, and sure she was young, but sometimes you needed a fresh, young set of ideals. Hermione, in her so far short tenure as queen, had done everything she could to learn about ways to better their world, without exposing them or trampling on old traditions or beliefs.

"I have listened to you, heard of your words and actions, and I have found them wanting." Hermione said, fed up with Fudge as a whole. With his head in the sand attitude, as well as his belligerent and disgusting attacks on decent citizens who did not blindly believe him. "Effective immediately, you are removed from your position as Minister for Magic, and your office shall be investigated." She said with finality, and his robes turned into normal, everyday robes. He gasped and paled, finally realizing that he had screwed up. "Aurors, remove him from my chambers." She said, and watched with a grim satisfaction that he was removed.

"At your leisure, Madam Bones." Hermione said, and the addressed woman nodded and started the actual trial. It was much shorter, and actual bit of justice being done. Umbridge was sentenced to fifteen years in Azkaban for the quill, and thirty for the torture of a minor whom she was supposed to be protecting the well-being of.

* * *

AN: Usually I am pretty decent with wrapping things up, but I just… had nowhere else to go with this. I hope it can be enjoyed, though. And anyone is welcome to adopt it, along with any of my snippets they choose. Just… let me know. As always, read and review. Tata!


	56. Snippet 64: Darkness Reversed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. All my ideas bring me no money, either.

AN: Here is the next one, using some more of my previous entities. As always, liberties are taken, because it's fanfiction. I am not good with continuity, though. Anyway, enjoy if you can.

* * *

Snippet #64: Darkness Reversed

"_Stupefy!_" Cried Bellatrix Lestrange, cackling madly as the spell impacted with her cousin, Sirius Black. Her violet eyes, roiling with madness, dilating as he stumbled back from the stunner… and right into the veil of death. What happened next was not expected from anyone, let alone Bellatrix herself. Her wand heated up, magic flowing through it, before it latched onto her hand and she screamed. Her scream was so loud, so blood curdling, that everyone stopped and looked at her.

The pain was overwhelming, and in her pain, a sane clarity came to her. The Lord Black was dead, by her hand, and magic was repaying her for her deed. The pain was gone for a second, or maybe two, allowing said clarity, before it came back with a vengeance. Her legs buckled, and her skin sizzled… and then, just like that, she was gone. Eyes devoid of life, her body slumping to the ground as magic had taken it's price. A life, for a life.

~DR~

Why was everything so bright? Why was she… painfree? Was someone singing?

Those were the questions that went through Bellatrix's head, blinking softly to try and see maybe something past the brightness. She sat up, having been laying down on a rather comfortable bed. The next thing she noticed was that she was naked, and it made her flush softly at the thought. She was alone, so none saw her nudity, but she couldn't remember the last time she saw herself so… clean. Azkaban had made her filthy, and even months out she could never get completely clean anymore. The best part, in her mind, was the lack of the dark mark. She was free, free from that terrible psychopath.

"I am glad you're pleased with that, my dear." Bellatrix heard from behind her, causing her to leap up, trying for a wand that was not there. She cursed and picked up the sheet from the bed, holding it to her much more youthful and nubile body. The voice that spoke to her was definitely female, and the woman who spoke had a beauty that even Bellatrix could recognize, that tempted even her.

"Who are you?" Bellatrix asked, surprised at her much softer voice, forgetting that it was indeed how she spoke in her youth.

"I go by many names, the simplest one you would understand would be the Lady of Life." The woman said, and Bellatrix's eyes went wide, before she dropped the sheet and bowed deeply.

"Great lady, I apologize for my rudeness." Bellatrix said, and it was then that she could feel the unquestionable power radiating from this woman. The woman walked over, silent in her gait, and helped the other woman to her feet.

"It's quite alright, you have not had clear, healthy thinking in many years." The Lady said, stroking Bellatrix's cheek softly, and with a soft pulse of magic, the previously nude woman was in a soft, gossamer robe. "Walk with me, will you?" She said, gesturing for the younger woman to follow, before she started walking.

"I am dead then, my Lady?" Bellatrix asked, getting a gentle nod in return. "So I truly am free?" She asked, a soft tear running down her cheek.

"Yes, and no, my dear." The Lady said, as they walked through fields of perfect grass, with a sunshine that fill the previously living witch with warmth. "You are free from that life, but forever shall your mind and soul be tormented by your deeds. It is how you… mortals are." She said, turning to Bellatrix with a small, almost sad smile.

"I hurt so many people, and even if I was not in my right mind… still, I was responsible for it." Bellatrix said, this time the tear was of pain, not of relief. "If I could, I would stop it… stop my father from binding me and Cissy… stop _him_ from corrupting me, from… from poisoning our world." She said, now a little more angry than sad. Her angry tirade, about to get nice and loud, was paused when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"My brother, Mors, got what he desired, yet he did not think to go further." The Lady said, stroking the tears away with her thumb. "I wish to go back even further, and who but my brothers would deny me?" She said, and then smiled lightly, and even that was enough for Bellatrix to feel even a bit better.

"If you would agree, my dear, I could send you back." The Lady said, whispering almost, like an sweet seduction, but with no ill intent. "Back to before you were bound, as my champion, one to exert my desires, the will I would put upon the world." She said, walking around Bellatrix, like a serpent in a dance, but still with no ill intent. "You could choose your partner, be happy with the one your eyes never strayed too far from." She said, and watched as the young woman perked up.

"But would he want me?" Bellatrix asked, whispering almost, as she seemed every bit the young girl that had been cheated of a wonderful life.

"He pined for you, and though you changed, he always loved the woman that you had been growing into." The Lady said, smiling. "And not just because of the maturity of your body, but of your mind and soul. Go back, halt what has been done, and know that you will never again be tormented if you do not desire it." She said, growling low in her throat, putting her hands on Bellatrix's shoulders. "You are Bellatrix Druella Black, daughter of house Black. You bow to none, none except those you desire." She said, before kissing each cheek on the woman before her.

"Thank you, my Lady… thank you." Bellatrix said, before taking a deep breath, her eyes fixed in determination. "I am ready." She said, and The Lady smiled, before nodding and closing her eyes. Bellatrix, compelled to do the same, fell into sweet, silent darkness.

~DR~

When next she opened her eyes, it was to the sight of the sheer curtains around her bed in her dorm, and she smirked softly. Oh, she was going to have loads, and loads of fun. Bellatrix got out of bed, after a silent prayer to The Lady, and went about her morning ritual, that even after all these years she remembered. As she looked in the mirror, she sighed slightly, by her appearance alone she knew she was in her sixth year. Her forearm was bare, so this was before she was forced to take the mark, and the marriage, meaning she still had time.

A quick, but enjoyed shower, followed by getting dressed saw her walking downstairs to the Slytherin common room. It was a Friday morning, and she had a few classes, but a few free periods. Sure, she'd have to finish these two years again, but they would be enjoyed. Her connection with her wand was also renewed, that extension of her arm just perfect in her hands. She twitched softly as she was headed towards the door leading to the castle halls, and turned in a flash, placing the tip of her wand against the neck of Rodolphus Lestrange.

"What do you want, Lestrange?" Bellatrix asked, her eyes pinning him with a glare that would make a lesser man soil himself. That being said, he might have had a small wet spot there, before he collected himself and spoke.

"I simply wanted to talk with my betrothed, that's all." Rodolphus said, making her snarl and him raise his hands as she dug the wand deeper into his neck.

"I have been denying you for the past two years, Lestrange, and I will continue to do so." Bellatrix said, before she flicked her wand and had him tumbling backwards, wand clattering away from him. "Keep away from me, or we shall have… problems." She said, before turning and walking out of the common room. Because of her departure, she did not notice the surprised look on Lestrange's face, or the soft starting whispers of those who had been awake around them.

~DR~

"Mad cousin approaching, seven o'clock." Sirius Black said, a soft glare on his face, as his older cousin approached him and his three friends. Her gaze swept over them, lingering on… Him, before she looked back at Sirius. "What do you want, cousin?" He asked her, tone clipped, and she smiled at him, which made him huff in irritation.

"I can't come over and talk to my favorite cousin?" Bellatrix said, a flick of her wand pushing him to the side, so she could sit between him and Remus. Her arm going around the latter's shoulder, as her free hand went to caress his chest. "Or this delightful friend of yours?" She all but purred, giving Remus a wink, though her heart was pounding.

"Since when I am your favorite cousin, and hands off of Remus! You're betrothed." Sirius said, and the glare she leveled at him would make Dumbledore flinch.

"It hasn't been signed yet, and if I have to break my purity to stop it from doing so, then so be it!" Bellatrix hissed, before her eyes went soft again, deciding to be just a little teasing towards Remus. "Would you help me with that if I asked, Remus?" She said ,this time actually purring against his ear, making him shudder.

"I… uhm… maybe?" Remus said, his brain trying to catch up with her words. He got a kiss to his cheek for his trouble, before she got up with a soft hum and smile.

"Marvelous!" Bellatrix said, winking at him and wriggling her hips ever so gently. "If I have that issue, I will let you know." She nodded and then with a wave, turned on her heel and sauntered off, her hips mesmerizing to the younger male she had been teasing not moments before.

"Hey!" Sirius said, swatting Remus on the back of his head. "She might be my least favorite cousin, but stop ogling her arse!" He said, and Remus nodded with a soft apology, but he couldn't help it. She was sixteen, developing, and he was only barely going to be fifteen. Something sparked in his mind that day, though, and he hoped it would either be just a passing fancy, or just his imagination. It would be difficult, for any woman, to be with him, and he was slowly realizing that.

~DR~

"_Morsus Prurigo!_" Said Bellatrix, aiming her wand and ire at the elder Lestrange boy, and she was far too quick for him to shield or dodge. He dropped to his knees, body jerking back and forth, as if he was being literally bitten from all sides. The angered witch walked to him, waiting until he cried out in pain before removing the curse, and causing him to groan and twitch.

"That will be the last warning I give you, Lestrange!" The witch said, her eyes pulsing with magic. "Approach me again, even think about trying to worm your way into my skirt, and I will give them a reason to expel me." She all but hissed, and with an overpowered stinging hex to his groin, she turned and walked out of the common room. Sure, it was getting past curfew, but it was the full moon tonight, and she had a certain werewolf to greet.

Through secret passages, and avoiding Filch, she made it out to the grounds just in time to hear a howl, followed by another. Bellatrix grinned and then wriggled in place, oh, she had missed changing. In the next set of moments she shifted, and in her place was the terrifying omen of the Grim. A bear-sized dog, with eyes that would make even the so called dark lord wet himself. She heard the howls again, and responded with one of her own, and it was otherworldly and almost deafening.

She was then off like a shot, and as she was a magical creature, she was faster than normal. Not only that, but she could jump between the shadows on the ground, those between tree's and the like. She approached the Whomping Willow, slipping into it and following the path to the 'haunted' Shrieking shack. There was scuffling going around in there, and a peek through some cracked wood showed the two canines within horsing around. Oh, Sirius would be so jealous! She spotted the large stag in the corner, and was slightly impressed, it was a large creature. The rat made her almost froth at the mouth, though, but she held it back. Instead, she came into the room, pushing the door open with her dinner plate sized paw, and halting the play.

James was the first one to react, getting up and scratching the floor with his hoof, head slightly lowered as he was threatening. Sirius was the second to react, snarling and raising his hackles. Bellatrix, for her part, let out a low, unthreatening growl, before looking at the slightly agitated, and confused Remus. He then yelped softly when he was literally tackled, by the larger canine. He was then picked up and tossed, and that kickstarted his retaliation. He lunged at her, and she ducked away and nipped his rump, causing him to pause, and then look back in surprise. She was… playing with him, and he just now realized it. She lowered gently, her tail swaying lightly, clearly in play mode, before she lunged again.

Sirius, James and Peter looked at the romping duo, before Sirius gave the equivalent of a doggy shrug and leaped into play. James eventually calmed down and sat, but in a way that he could leap in at a moment's notice. He didn't really play, seeing as his antlers were far from innocent. The canines knew to watch their teeth, and though mistakes were made, it wasn't meant to be fatal or overly damaging. The night went by with the five playing, or relaxing in various ways, and when the dawn's light started to creep over the horizon, the Grim left, with an almost promising growl. It was surely a night to remember, and the boys would talk of it for days to come.

~DR~

The Marauders, as they called themselves, sat outside the day after the full moon, letting Moony recover from the ordeal. They were also discussing the fact that they were still very much alive, as they clearly remembered the Grim that had been _playing_ with them the night before. Sirius chalked it up to them being innocents, and Remus agreed as Grim's were usually omens for those who had done misdeeds. Once again, Sirius was the first to notice his cousin sauntering over, and he had to flick Peter and Remus's ears, so they could stop staring at her hips as they swayed back and forth.

"Hello, boys, have a good night?" Bellatrix asked, seemingly innocent, though they knew better when it came to her.

"It could have been better, I get nightmares sometimes." Remus responded, a small, weak smile on his face. He watched in amusement as she flicked her wand, and sent Sirius to the side, and then blinked as she did the same to James who had been on his other side. Another flick of her wand had her robes splitting down the middle, as if she was wearing pants. Bellatrix then made the boy blush as she straddled him, stroking down his chest with a soft grin.

"Really, nightmares, Remus?" Bellatrix asked, and when he nodded, she leaned down and whispered almost huskily. "Were they filled with Grim tidings?" She said, and he tensed. No, it couldn't be. He shuddered softly, both at the possible truth, and the fact that a rather attractive witch was wriggling on his lap.

"Hey, hey." Sirius started. "You might be my cousin, and family first and all that, but that is one of my best friends you're grinding on!" He said, and she huffed and snorted, before looking at her cousin.

"And if we weren't wearing robes, it wouldn't be grinding he'd have to worry about." Bellatrix said, causing the boys, sans James, to gape at her. She snickered at the grins and then a flick of her wand had them surrounded in privacy charms. "So, tell me, Remus… did you have some Grim satisfaction last night?" She asked, and wriggled softly, and he shuddered yet again.

"That was _you?!_" Sirius asked, gobsmacked, and she nodded, not taking her eyes off of the young werewolf. "You are a bloody Grim?" He asked, and she nodded, stroking the chest of the boy whose lap she was on.

"I thought the eyes looked different." James said, and at the look from his friends he shrugged softly. "Her eyes were yellow, like the Grim, but they had flecks of purple that seemed to dance whenever she pounced on you, Padfoot… though they seemed to flare when she nuzzled Moony." He said, with an almost knowing grin, Sirius blinking in confusion.

"Merlin's balls and Morgana's tits, Sirius!" Bellatrix said, at his confused look. "I fancy this boy here, that plain enough for you?" She said, turning back to Remus with a soft grin. "I want to make him a man someday… if he'll make an honest woman out of me." She said, sealing the deal, so to speak, with a kiss and a nibble to his lower lip. "What do you say, wolf-boy?" She asked, and he shuddered softly, looking at the witch on his lap, while his hands were on her clothed thighs.

"I… uhm… maybe?" Remus said, eloquence personified, and it made her giggle softly before she gave him another kiss.

"Dates and courtship first, of course. I'm not a Knockturn slag." Bellatrix said, and he nodded, before he initiated the next kiss, and she melted into it, before tugging back. "Wonderful. Sorry boys, but every now and then I am going to take my new boyfriend out, needs a woman's touch after all." She said, teasing him before stealing another kiss, and getting up with a languid stretch.

"What… what about Rodolphus, Trixie?" Sirius asked, and she smiled at the nickname, before leaning over and patting his cheek.

"If he comes after me, I will castrate him." Bellatrix said, in the sweetest voice possible. "And if he comes after my wolfy, I will end his entire line." She said before winking at Remus, and then leaving the four teenaged males to blink, and one of them to shift uncomfortably, but he had a smile on his face. The fact that she didn't even seem to care he was a cursed man made him ecstatic, and that she would be willing to defend him, even more so.

"I'll say it once, Remus…" Sirius started, very… serious for once. "Hurt her, and I might have to forget that we are fellow marauders, got it?" He said, glaring softly, and Remus nodded, still watching her walk away, with a gentle smile. He wouldn't dream of it.

~DR~

Bellatrix hummed into the lips of her no longer secret boyfriend, being very thorough, but not overly amorous as she had bee. She enjoyed the teasing, that was certain, but she enjoyed the seriousness of it more. They had been on a few dates, and more than a few full moon adventures. She moved so she was sitting next to him, just as Sirius and James approached, waving at them and speaking before they could.

"Wolfy boy is a little brain fuzzed right now, you know how it is." Bellatrix said, giggling as Remus blushed and greeted his friends. They all enjoyed each others company, though it seemed that Peter had more and more homework he had to catch up on. Bellatrix knew differently, and she would work on that, that was certain. The young woman groaned as she saw Rodolphus and his cronies approach, sighing and speaking up when they got within speaking distance.

"What do you want, Lestrange?" Bellatrix said, fingers twitching, eager to have her wand out to curse the idiot. He smirked, as if he knew something she didn't, and his less than Slytherin mind spoke up.

"I want my bonded to get away from the filthy half-blood, so she can be in the presence of her man." Lestrange said, and she raised an eyebrow, and then she felt the tentative magic around him, trying to lock onto her. It was a marriage bond, but there was one problem, she was not the sixteen year old girl the contract specified. As there were three Black daughters, it had to be very specific, however with her age and soul from the older timeline, it was not to be. "So, get up, and follow me, slag. I have to show you just how futile your attempts have been to be away from me." He said, glaring softly, intending to make an example of her.

"If you insist." Bellatrix said, to the horror of Remus, James and Sirius. Only the latter noticed her soft, almost ghost of a smirk, but he kept his ire known on his face. She stood up, and then in a flash her wand was in her hand and she was twirling it with a signature Black spell. One used by ladies of the house when their underlings were being bothersome, a few centuries old for when human slaves were implemented. A long whip, sharp and biting, spouted forth from her wand, and then she brought it down, snapping the wands from his cronies from their hands.

"You think yourself capable of taming a Lady of House Black, Lestrange!?" Bellatrix hissed, a bit of her madness returning, snarling as he stumbled back, cradling his hand. "I am Bellatrix Black, Eldest daughter of the house of Black, and you are nothing." She growled out, coming down with the whip again, catching his arms, and then his legs as she proceeded to strike him repeatedly, until she was tugged back into the embrace of Remus. Her eyes were ablaze with rage, and with a few whispered words into her ear, she calmed. "Remember this, Lestrange. Remember this, and know that the next time you confront me with this asinine plot, I will not be so _gentle_." She huffed as she was lead away, to be calmed down by her cousin and his friends.

~DR~

"Oh Snapey Wapey." Bellatrix said, coming up behind one Severus Snape, who tensed softly at the sound of her voice. She usually only used that condescending baby talk when she was about to do something sinister, or was just in a particularly violent mood. "I have a question for you…" She said, wand at the ready, but not visible to him.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Black?" Severus said, polite, but not overly welcoming. It showed, clearly, but not rudely, that he was not fond of being alone with her.

"Just a simple question, that is all." Bellatrix said, leaning in and whispering into his ear, with a venom laced question after. "Have you taken the mark?" She asked, leaning back, her eyes slightly a blaze.

"I do not know wha-" Severus started, but then tensed at the wand pressed to his side. "No… no I have not. I… was to take it when I was of age." He said, fearing for his life, and his life choices. He relaxed, only a bit, when the wand was removed.

"Good answer, Severus." Bellatrix said, before grinning and speaking again. "Don't take it, at all." She said, standing up straight. "As a matter of fact, if anyone approaches you about taking it, come to me and tell me their names. I will deal with it." She said, patting his cheek and then starting to walk off, leaving one last comment before she vanished. "Also, be honest with Evans, she is taking things the wrong way." Her soft laughter was the last thing he heard, before he frowned in thought. Perhaps she wasn't as completely insane as everyone thought.

~DR~

Bellatrix sat with her two sisters, each of them with their respective boyfriends in Lucius Malfoy, and Edward 'Ted' Tonks. She sipped her tea, and nibbled on one of the provided scones from a house elf, before she looked up at Lucius, who seemed to be agitated just to be in the presence of Ted.

"Why did you call this meeting, Bellatrix?" Lucius asked, just starting to come into his silky drawl, the one he would be known for later in life. "I have many, many things to do. You know how important this year is for our N.E.W.T.'s." He said, and she nodded before she took out a folder, and handed it to him.

"Oh, I just wanted you to have that. Read it in private, and know that it was written with a Verum-Qull." Bellatrix said, and watched as simple detection spell proved her right. "Then, make sure you share it with your friends, it will be… enlightening." She said with a smirk. "I know I will be sending similar folders to my parents, and those of many other prominent families, the contents are simply marvelous." She said, smirking even wider. Narcissa had already been through it, as had a few older Slytherin's, and elder children of various other houses.

"Is this a business proposal, Bellatrix?" Lucius asked, an eyebrow raised as he was about to open it. It snapped shut with her hand, her hiss of agitation evident.

"I said read it in private, Malfoy!" Bellatrix almost screamed, causing him to flinch slightly. "Within the wards of your home, where it is impossible to be fooled, despite what you already proved to yourself." She said, and he nodded with a soft frown.

"So be it, Bellatrix." Lucius said, before he got up, kissed his betrothed's cheek, and left. It was the Beltane break, so he would have time to read it. Oh, this was going to be glorious. Already she knew things were changing, especially once those folders were read. Once the truth got out about the so called 'Pure-blood' Lord Voldemort. It wasn't that she was an advocate for the light, she was a very dark witch, but she was far from evil like he was spreading. Her life was looking up, and she knew that the life of her country as a whole would be better as well.

* * *

AN: And that is all she wrote, folks. Well, he, cause I am not a female. Either way, hope someone can enjoy it. Have a good day, as always, read and review.


	57. Snippet 65: Grave Tidings

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Harry Potter.

AN: Random thoughts, idea's born of nothing. Here we go with the next one, as always AU, with liberties taken. Fem!Harry, for the fuck of it. Also making her powerful and MOD, a little dark but not evil, cause I want to. Enjoy if you can.

* * *

Snippet #65: Grave Tidings.

Harriet Mary Potter, Harri to her friends, panted softly as she rested behind a gravestone, a curse blowing off an upper portion of it.

"What's the matter, Harriet, cannot face me? Much like your father… the _coward_ that he was!" Came the biting tone of one Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort, in his brand new body. The teenaged witch shuddered softly, and she was about to go out, like the Gryffindor she was, when she felt something. It was a tug, a magical jolt, coming from a beat up shack a few hundred meters away. She glanced at it, and the more she did, the greater she wanted to go to it. Another part of the gravestone splintered, and she bit her lip. Screw this.

"Just going to hide, Po- Oh, running are we?" Tom said, watching her scamper from the headstone. He laughed and gave chase, though it was more like a measured gait, there was no way she would escape him. Every few dozen feet or so he fired a spell, to have her either dodge, or block it when she could. Ever present were his death eaters, amused by this game of cat and mouse.

As Harriet got closer to the shack, she felt the magic tugging her harder, and it actually felt… nice. She huffed and then started to run harder, pushing her limits, which was difficult as she had been put under the Cruciatus. Her lungs were on fire, but she just needed to go a little further, that was all. She took her wand out and with a blasting curse the shack was demolished, and just as she was to reach the source of the tug, she screamed in pure pain.

"Ah… the bone shattering curse, a favorite of yours, isn't it… McNair?" Tom said, having allowed one of his trusted lieutenants to knock down his hated foe. Harriet, for her part, did not stop. She cried in pain, but her face was set in determination, panting and tugging herself closer. "I admire the courage you possess, girl… but it is all for naught." He said, chuckling as they had caught up with her.

"Perhaps, my lord… she should not die this night?" Came the oily tones of Oliver Yaxley, his eyes roaming over the prone witch. "Perhaps she should be broken, my lord… before you show your mercy and take her miserable life." He said, and gave her a great, nasty leer that made her bones shudder.

"Perhaps you are correct, Yaxley… after all, she has thrice defied me as had her parents… she has earned her punishment." Tom said, smirking, truly evil to subject a girl to such a thing. The girl in question panted softly, and crawled a bit away, while those around her watched, amused. It wasn't until she took out a small box from the ground, that Tom blinked and then snarled.

"Give that to me, girl!" Tom hissed out, with a venom and malice that made his death eaters pause. They had rarely seen him so… incensed.

"What's the matter, Tom." Harriet said, through biting groans. "This important to you?" She asked, opening it, and taking out a ring that had him grip his wand tighter. "I like it… it feels nice. Maybe i'll put it on." She said, and then he smirked.

"Ah, by all means… put it on." Tom said, and his followers relaxed, that ring was going to cause her untold agony, they could feel it.

"If you insist, Tom." Harriet said, before she did just that, and it made her hiss in pain for just a moment. The pain was gone as quickly as it had arrived, and she gasped as she looked at her hand start to be covered in deep, writhing blackness.

"How do you like it, Potter? It's a withering curse… you have perhaps two hours to live." Tom said, smirking. "It will go to your extremities first, leaving your organs and brain for last. A rather… nasty piece of work, if I do say so myself." He said, before turning softly. "Apologies, Yaxley, I will get you her mudblood friend in return for your playtime." He said, before turning back to the strangely calm, and painfree girl.

"Of course my lord, thank you my lord." Yaxley said, bowing slightly, and then everyone started to watch in fascination as Harriet twitched and whimpered, but it wasn't from pain, just slight discomfort. Then the laughter came, not the kind from maddening pain, but from joviality.

"Tom… Tom you silly boy." Harriet said, in a tone far stranger than that of a girl who should be screaming in agony. She slowly, gingerly got up, and gasped as her shattered leg remade itself, and just in time as a killing curse impacted with her, sending her stumbling back lightly.

"What is this?" Tom said, snarling softly, his eyes glistening with a spark of fear.

"It was one of the hallows, Tom… the strongest of the three." Harriet said, whisper quiet, but it seemed to carry to every ear. Her eyes looked up, a slight madness in them, but nothing overly so. Instead, most of all, was a desire for revenge… to bring pain. Her champion's robes changed, to that of a dark, light absorbing cloak, billowing in such a way that Snape would be jealous. She took the form of the cliche reaper, and somehow it looked even worse that she still had her pale flesh. Her shoes melted away, letting her feet touch the floor, decay and death taking the surrounding vegetation as she did so.

"No… it's not possible, it's not fair!" Tom snarled, before snapping another killing curse at her, which just seemed to be sucked into the cloak.

"Tut, tut, Tom." Harriet said, a grin on her face that made him stumble back, as did his death eaters. "I am what you fear, what you fly from." She said, stepping closer, the ground under her feet festering with each step. "In the end… all dance with the reaper." She said, hand extending, and the feared scythe of The Grim Reaper appeared, and with a swipe of it the nearest death eater dropped.

"It seems he has eaten death… are you next, Tom?" Harriet said, stepping closer, watching one of the smarter death eaters apparating out, and then another after that. She extended a hand and Tom found himself unable to move, unable to access his magic. "You don't get to leave, Tom… oh no. You get to stay right where you belong." She said, hissing deeply and then like a switch, her calmer, darker demeanor was gone. Instead, she was a figure of roiling, deadly fury.

"You have taken so much from me, from everyone in this world, Tom Marvolo Riddle!" Harriet bellowed, though it was just for the two of them, it made his bones rattle. "Your life, your soul, your very existence is over!" She screamed, and the blade seemed to glow with an ethereal white, sucking every bit of magic it could from his constructed form.

"No… no! I am immortal, you cannot take me!" Tom said, fear in his voice, and the last Death eater to see this, balked at the horrifying sight. Lucius Malfoy watched as his master, his Lord Voldemort, was cut down. The blade took his magic, his essence, his soul. It absorbed it, and then from different directions, several other pieces of blackness connected with the blade.

"Nothing escapes death… Tom. Nothing." Harriet said, as the last of his soul screamed and was then silent. The blade's hilt rested on the floor, and her veridian gaze turned to Lucius, who paled and stepped back. "Your arm, Malfoy." She said, and like a puppy eager to please, he presented and bared his arm. The dark mark, no longer sickly in its blackness, but a pale grey, rested there.

"Do you wish it removed, Lucius?" Harriet asked, her eyes boring into his. He could not tear his eyes from hers, and it was like she was staring into his soul.

"Yes." Lucius said, one word, that was all she needed. She saw into his mind, and while his magic was dark, he had no true evil in his heart. A set of fingers dragged the mark off of his skin, and she tossed the magic to the side, where it evaporated into nothing.

"Tell your former cronies, those who followed the fool, that they are next." Harriet said, smirking. "And that they will not get the same… hospitality." She said, and Lucius nodded before leaving with a loud ~crack~, his nerves making his apparition just a bit sloppy. Harriet sighed and looked to where Tom had returned, she had some work to do.

~GT~

Those watching, and waiting for the tournament to end, sat on bated breath once the hedges came down. Their champion should have arrived minutes ago, almost a half an hour, and too occupied were they that they did not notice Moody smirking. Dumbledore was concerned, but only because his weapon was lost, for now. There was a swirl of color, and then the music started once the Hufflepuff yellow and black appeared, with a stumbling Cedric.

The other two figures, however, gave everyone pause. One was a man thought to be dead, a Peter Pettigrew, the other was a pallid Harriet Potter, in robes that made everyone around reel back lightly. Her eyes, piercing and cold, roamed over the crowd, until she found who, or what she was looking for. Her scythe, which also made the crown nervous, raise a few inches off the floor, and then slammed down.

There was a strangled scream, and a bodily protest, but soon everyone saw Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody fighting tendrils of the darkest magic imaginable. The blade of the weapon was put to his neck, and he tensed, as he saw it was not a traditional scythe. It was sharp on both edges, making it a terrible weapon indeed. When she spoke, it made the crown shudder, a tone so cold that some of the fires around dimmed a bit.

"Bartemius Crouch Junior…. You think yourself capable of fleeing from me?" Harriet said, and everyone watched in horror as the man's body changed, and those in the know saw the effects of polyjuice potion, until Moody was gone, left with one Barty Crouch Jr.

"My master… he has returned, hasn't he?" Jr. said, a mad glint in his eyes.

"He did return, yes… for all of ten minutes." Harriet said, and she lifted part of her cloak, showing the screaming, writhing soul of Tom. He beat against a field of magic, soundless in his torment, until his eyes went wide as he was pulled away by some unseen force. "He's being taken to oblivion now, Barty… as will you." She said, raising her scythe for the killing blow when she found herself pushed back by a powerful stunner. She looked up with a glare worthy of her visage, to see Dumbledore blinking at her, surprised.

"Ms. Potter, he must be tried, and you must place your weapon down and cease this dark spell casting." Dumbledore said, with his imperious, yet grandfatherly tone. What he got in return was not the weapon being dropped, or a chastised little girl, but a soft laugh and a smirk.

"I understand now, Dumbledore… I understand everything." Harriet said. "I understand untold eons of knowledge, but you in particular… oh yes." She said, licking her lips and hissing. "I do not know why, but she forgives you, she has told me." She said, walking towards the prone form of Barty, who was still encircled by binding tendrils. Pettigrew was bound by similar, though he was unconscious. The crowd had been dispersed, though most of the older students, and adults in attendance, were still there. Someone had called for the Aurors, and they were just arriving.

"Can someone tell me why there are two supposedly dead men on the floor, and make it quick!" Came the agitated tone of Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. She was walking with her contingent of Aurors, wands out, at the ready. They paused at the visage of Harriet, but then she stepped forward. "Shacklebolt, Tonks, get anyone under the age of eighteen out of here. Now!" She said, and with a snap of attention, the two Aurors went to do just that. "Yaxley!" She barked, waiting for him to come to her.

"Oh, back so soon, Yaxley." Harriet hissed, and a swipe of her scythe from her dozen or so feet away had the man clenching his arm, showing the dark mark in all it's glory, before he was stunned and dropped by Amelia herself.

"I'd like to kindly ask that you put the weapon down, Ms. Potter." Amelia said, turning to the scythe wielding witch.

"I'd ask the same of you and yours, Madame Bones, but we both know that is not going to happen." Harriet said, calmly, and then hissed when she saw the minister walking their way, with two bastardizations of herself: Dementors.

"What is the meaning of this?" Minister Fudge said, shuffling forward with an enraged look on his face. "Dark magic running rampant, my tournament in ruins, and two supposedly dead people appearing out of nowhere?!" He near bellowed, before screaming like a child when the Dementors shrieked and were devoured by Harriet's magic, until there was nothing left but their decayed cloaks. "M-My dementors!" He whimpered, looking at Harriet, who looked none too pleased.

"I am going to take great pleasure and removing those abominations from my world, Minister." Harriet said, stepping closer menacingly. "Though not before I reap everyone they guard." She said, with a sinister grin, her blade up to deflect a spell from her headmaster. "Let's not try that again, Dumbledore, I'd rather not want to be responsible for taking off your _fucking head!_" She snarled out, and he backed off. Her gaze went to Madam Bones, who stepped forward.

"I want to take these two men into custody, am I going to have issues with that, Ms. Potter?" Amelia said, and she watched Harriet step back with a gesture as if to say 'go right ahead.'

"If I find out they were given the kiss, or let off the hook, I will be very… disappointed, Madam Bones." Harriet said, though as she spoke her gaze was solely on the Minister, who looked close to wetting himself.

"I'll make sure they are taken care of, seeing as they should be dead." Amelia said, before she had them both portkeyed to secure ministry cells, waiting for processing. Yaxley got one himself, after he was bound and stripped of everything even remotely dangerous, or that could be used a portkey.

"Well… I am rather famished, I think a nice dinner is in order." Harriet said, before her cloak formed into a less terrifying set of robes. They were still dark, but they had different color trimming per the four houses of her beloved Hogwarts. Her feet were still bare, and her scythe vanished, and then she was off towards the school, as if nothing at all had changed. Though she was no longer visibly exuding the roiling darkness, it was still felt around her, so there was a rather large berth made for her. She could get used to this, and she knew it would be all kinds of fun from this point on.

[AN: I was going to stop here, but I am going to say fuck it and keep going. It might seem forced, but eh.]

~GT~

Harriet sat in the large, comfy chair right in front of the headmaster's desk, while he conversed with the Minister. SHe was blocking out the more agitating tones of the man, as he seemed to be all a bluster about everything that had happened. Apparently Harriet was a dark witch, and should be in prison for not only practicing 'evil' magic, but for destroying ministry property. Her eyes were closed, so she did not notice she was being looked at until her name was called. She opened her eyes and looked at the headmaster, tilting her head softly.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, girl?!" Minister Fudge said, and he was surprised at the gentle blink from the young woman.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, was there a question?" Harriet asked, and he twitched and reddened in anger. He was about to start spouting vitriol again, when the headmaster interrupted him.

"The minister was just wondering where you learned all of this… magic, Harriet my dear." Dumbledore said, only a slight twinkle in his eyes, but still he seemed disappointed in her willingness to use such dark magic.

"It was gifted to me, a mantle has been passed." Harriet said, smiling softly. "Cadmus used the stone wrong, never realizing just what power lay within." She said, and Dumbledore froze, knowing exactly what stone she was talking about. "It was not just meant to call spirits, or bring back the dead. Oh no." She said, sighing softly and leaning back. "It was, _Is_ his heart, headmaster." She finished, showing him the ring that held the stone.

"I… that is what you meant when you said she forgave me?" Dumbledore said more than asked, even if it was posed as a question.

"Mhmm, you are correct, Albus." Harriet said, and at his surprised look she shrugged. "You use my given name without permission, so I am doing the same. Petty, I know, but I am a teenager." She said, smirking lightly. "Just with eons of knowledge, at my beck and call." She said, before turning to the minister and holding up her hand. "Just shut up and go, the big players are talking, and you're agitating one who is a little unhinged." She said with a grin, and he paled before sputtering a goodbye and leaving. Just as she was about to speak again, Fawkes flamed in, but instead of landing on his perch he landed on the armrest of her chair.

"Ah, hello Fawkes. It's good to see you again." Harriet said, and the immortal bird let out a soft trill, making her smile. "Fawkes if a symbol of the light, Headmaster, and he knows I am darkness personified. I am not evil, just… dark." She said, glancing at Dumbledore, before looking back to the task of caressing the majestic birds head.

"Darkness often leads to evil, Ms. Potter." Dumbledore said, and Fawkes gave him a look that clearly said 'don't be absurd.'

"If you let it, yes, headmaster, it would." Harriet replied, before turning to Dumbledore again, Fawkes taking a short flap of his wings to sit on his perch. "But like I said, not five minutes ago, I have eons of knowledge, to temper me. To give me wisdom of my actions." She said, before standing with a soft, languid stretch. "Now, I am tired, headmaster… I am going to bed." She said, and before he could respond, she left in a wisp of dark smoke.

"She is truly not evil, my old friend?" Dumbledore asked of the radiant avian to his side, and he got a soft, affirmative trill, before Fawkes went back to nestling his head under his wing to sleep. Dumbledore popped a lemon drop, he had a lot to think about, that was for certain.

~GT~

The rest of term was tense, mostly due the fact that the literal personification of death was walking the halls of Hogwarts. It was not overly gloomy, or cold, or depressing… everyone was just tense. They did not know if the legendary Potter temper would lead to a sudden reaping, or a lifetime or torment. The only ones who seemed to care in the slightest, were the other parts of the golden trio. As as well as a third year by the name of Luna Lovegood. She seemed to just enjoy the company of the dark witch, who some believed would be the next one to attempted to take over the wizarding world. It didn't help that such a thing was being plastered all over the _Prophet_, not that Harriet really cared.

Before the train ride home, there had been two more incidents worth remembering. The first was the removal of the dark mark from Severus' arm, and the promise that he was truly free. It took showing him the writhing mass of Tom's soul to convince him, but he was out of the school faster than he could slice wheatgrass for his potions. He would only be returning to teach the upper years, he was done teaching anyone under year six and seven. The second item of note was when Dumbledore asked that Harriet return to her relatives. The staring contest that ensued, followed by the almost mocking laughter, nipped that right in the bud. Dumbledore was told, quite bluntly, that she would rather cuddle with Tom than return to that house. No, she would be going to her godfather's house, and living there until she moved out on her own, whenever that was.

Sirius had been surprised at the look of his goddaughter when she stepped off the train, but embraced her anyway. He had been cleared of all charges, and Peter was sitting pretty in his old cell, with his core bound, and antimagic shackles on him, just in case. Not that he was an incredibly violent criminal, but he was slippery.

"Look at you, all grown up." Sirius said, getting a soft roll of the eyes from his teenage goddaughter. "Well, at least since I last saw you. Then again, I might have been going delirious from hunger, and dehydration. Semantics." He said, waving his hand, and getting another hug in return from his chuckling goddaughter.

"Let's go home, Sirius, I want to enjoy my summer with my family." Harriet said, and got a beaming smile in return, and then in a wisp of black smoke, they were gone from the platform.

~GT~

"Sweet Merlin, what the bloody hell was that, pup?" Sirius asked when they appeared in the foyer of Grimmauld Place. He stumbled a bit, shaking his head as she took a deep, almost bone rattling breath, before letting it out.

"Oh… this place is nice. Rich and dark, enveloping, even." Harriet said, stroking her hand along the nearest wall, feeling the centuries of dark magic that had been poured into the wards and the like in this house.

"Yeah, even if I never liked being here, the darkness always felt… welcome." Sirius admitted, though a bit shyly, as he did not like admitting that his childhood home always felt right.

"You are a Black, of course it feels welcome, Sirius." Harriet said, before she walked out of the foyer, and then he cursed when he heard the deranged screaming of his late mother's portrait. Then, as soon as it began, it was silenced. He ran out to see it cut cleanly off the wall, lying in three pieces on the floor. There was a soft ~pop~, and then a wailing not a moment after.

"No! My mistress… what have they done to you!" Said a rather grungy, old looking house elf. He growled and turned to look up at the mangler of his mistress, but he froze and stepped back. House elves, most all creatures actually, knew who this being was. He shuddered softly and bowed, snapping his fingers so that the remains of the portrait were gone. "My apologies, dark Lady, you may do as you please." He said, before he vanished with another bow.

"Well, that just happened." Sirius said, getting a snort from his goddaughter, before he directed her towards the kitchen. Her nose wrinkled softly and then she grinned lightly, before speaking.

"Dobby, Winky." Harriet said, and the 'y' at the end of Dobby barely left her lips before said elf was there. He was bouncing back and forth, a huge grin on his face. Winky was just as excited, though she held it in better.

"Great Mistress of Death Harriet Potter, she be calling us!" Dobby said, grinning widely, and then bowing along with Winky who curtseyed.

"What can we be doing for our mistress?" Winky said, looking up with a wide smile of her own. She had been accepted into a family, the greatest of all dark families.

"Though it is rich in dark magic, and flowing in it's intensity, this place is a hovel." Harriet started, getting a snort from Sirius. "Clean it up, starting with the kitchen, please. Me and my godfather will make due with food." She said, and before Winky could look affronted at such a thing, she held up her hand. "It will give us time to bond, and learn more about each other." She said, and Winky nodded. "Feel free to get the assistance of other elves, I know those in Hogwarts can be mighty bored in the summer." She finished, and her elves nodded and popped away.

"You're a natural with commanding attention and respect." Sirius said with a grin. "So, tell me all about this Dark Lady business. I need details, my darling goddaughter!" He said, and lead her into the kitchen, where they indeed bonded and spoke over creating a meal for the two of them.

* * *

AN: Alright, and that is the end there. I could honestly think of nothing else, really. As always, read and review, I welcome it all. Unconstructive criticism, as well as any and all flames, will be disregarded and deleted. Thank you, and have a wonderful day.


	58. Snippet 66: Draconomicon

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Harry Potter, nor do I profit from it.

AN: My normal 'Harry gets something awesome' cliche type of story, with lots of other cliches as well, probably. This is another take on my 'Harry is a Dragon' trope, as well. Enjoy of you can.

* * *

Snippet #66: Draconomicon

Six year old Harry Potter sat in the local library, hands on a book that was probably older than the country he was in. There was a high chance, even, that it was older than the pyramids of Giza. However, said young boy did not know that. What he did know, however, was that it was fascinating. It was filled with all kinds of pictures, and words. He had just started to learn to read, and a lot of these words were huge (What did 'musculature', mean?), so he didn't get them at all. However, he knew a Dragon when he saw one, and this book was filled with them! It was a book about Dragons, he was sure of that, seeing as the cover had some on it. Every page, or every other page sometimes, had some kind of picture of a dragon, or something related to a dragon.

It was a marvelous book, and he devoured it's text as much as his young brain could. He kind of wished he could be a dragon, they were so powerful! Yet, as he read more and more, he knew that he never could. Dragons were magical, and uncle Vernon said magic was not real. He had gotten a few swats for that, so he kept it to himself. As he read on, he knew that if magic did exist, and he could be something dragon-like, he would be a kobold. It made him giggle softly, and he was grateful for the tall shelves to muffle said laughter. The librarian was a mean old lady, and he didn't want her kicking him out.

He didn't know what color he'd be, he liked them all, but he knew he'd be some kind of kobold if he could be. It would mean he'd be the servant of a dragon, to be safe and watched over. All he'd have to do is serve a strong, fake beast. He sighed and stroked the book, it's leather was nice and old, but it was soft with slight ridges. He closed his eyes, wishing the only a six year old could. He did not understand that at his age, accidental magic was possible. He also didn't understand that such a wish, to be whisked away, to serve something greater than himself was well within the realm of possibility. The book shimmered for a moment, and then, just like that… both child and tome were gone.

~D~

Harry Potter had vanished off the face of the earth, it seemed, and there was one man who was none too pleased about it. Albus Dumbledore was frantic in his search for the boy, the instruments he had to monitor the child had nearly exploded. The one that monitored his health, thankfully, was still active and puttering away without a care in the world. When the instruments popped and screeched, he was quick to apparate straight to Privet Drive. There he learned the Dursley's were one the wiser of the boy's departure, as a matter of fact, they did not care in the slightest when they were told. The blood wards that had been put there? Gone, not a trace to be seen.

For months, upon months, he searched for the boy. Months he put his people out there, his contacts on the lookout, both in the muggle and magical worlds. The only solace he had was the instrument that let him know the boy was alive and well. He huffed and sipped some tea, glowering at said instrument, as if doing so hard enough could direct him to the wayward child.

~D~

If Dumbledore had thought a little more, he would have searched closer to the castle. Not even a kilometer away the boy rested, in the forbidden forest of all places. He was not in danger, not in the slightest, and he was as happy as could be. It was October, so it was rather cold in Scotland, but that didn't matter to Harry. Not in the slightest. Why? Well, he was a white kobold. That meant, according to the book, that he was immune to cold of any kind. He had awoken in a cave, and was surprised to see himself not only a magical creature, but one that served a dragon! He had immediately gotten up and started to clean, and work on the cave. Why would he risk disappointing his new master, even if he didn't know when said master would return.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Harry ventured out, hunting as it seemed to come as second nature to him, and making his home larger. The denizens of the forest knew better, it seemed, then to attack him. He was small, barely able to fashion and carry a spear of four feet, but he was a kobold. All creatures of the magical world knew what Kobolds were. They were heralds of Dragons, the true dragons that had been gone for centuries. The sight of even one kobold meant there were more, or at the very least a budding dragon. Either way, he was left alone, only occasionally did he run into another creature, and it was to a greeting and a farewell.

Harry noticed that as the seasons changed, so did his coloration. Spring gave way to a slight bronze color, and summer to a red/gold coloring. Fall drifted from gold and red to gray and then white again. When it rained heavily he was green, or black, sometimes even blue if it was a nasty storm. As the months went on, Harry also noticed his horns grew, as did his tail. His senses heightened, and while he was still kobold size, he was more and more draconian. He looked it up, and saw that he was not a kobold at all! No, he was considered 'very young', in Dragon terms. He had gone past the wyrmling stage, and was now considered age two.

His wings had started to grow, and while small, they helped him jump further, and turn quickly when he needed to. Also, on terribly windy days, he could extend them and let himself be picked up a few dozen feet and glide. When he did that, his scales shifted silver or copper, and it seemed to help him stay aloft even longer. More research told him that he was not just one dragon, but all chromatic and metallic in one. He had been a little worried, as usually chromatics were considered bad, but the metallics balanced it out. As he grew older, and could gain greater heights with his wings, he managed to glide over the tree's.

He saw people going in and out of the castle, and was insanely curious, as was part of his nature. He knew the forest like the back of his hand, so getting home wouldn't be a problem. He got closer to the castle, where he was sure lived a powerful wizard, and peeked around the trees at the edge of his forest. They were children, older than him of course, but children still. Some adults, of course, but they all seemed to be wearing similar clothing. Harry looked down at himself, and noticed that compared to them, he was naked. It wasn't like he showed any of his… personal bits, but it might seem weird to those humans.

Being this close, with little of the forest to block his scent, he could tell they were humans. He remembered the scent from when he was just plain old Harry, and it was unmistakeable. He scooted around a bit more, to get a better look, when he gasped at the largest thing he had ever seen. Well, living thing at least. The man had to be a giant, or at least half of one, and he was chopping logs that were larger than Harry. He seemed gentle, though, as there were a few of the kids around him. All of them laughing, or smiling along with the large man. Maybe he could get closer? Learn who this… behemoth of a man was.

~D~

Rubeus Hagrid (Just Hagrid, please), enjoyed being the keeper of the keys and groundskeeper at Hogwarts. It was his favorite thing to do, mostly because having a Dragon was frowned upon of course. The children seemed to love him, and he did not mind having them around. He was always slightly disappointed when they had to go to class, or if they were leaving, but he knew they'd be back, or at least keep in touch if they really wanted to. He was about to take some firewood into the castle, some of the common rooms loved a nice roaring fire, when he heard Fang start to whine. He huffed softly, big as he was, his loveable dog was a coward.

"Alright, alright. I'll go check it out, ya big baby." Hagrid said, patting his dog's head before getting up and going to check out what got Fang all riled up. He got closer to the tree line and saw something, before he heard a soft rustling. There was a soft yelp, like that of a small child, before he looked over a few of the to be chopped logs. There, sitting on the floor, looking up at Hagrid with wide, fearful yet excited eyes, was a kobold. Immediately Hagrid's own eyes widened. A kobold meant there was a Dragon nearby. A honest to Merlin, True Dragon, and it made his heart soar. Then, he noticed the rest of the kobold's features. It was not a kobold after all, no, it was a very young Dragon, who had not yet mastered the complete transformation to be more humanoid, at least to blend in.

"Are you alright there, little Dragon?" Hagrid said, smiling softly, extending his hand to help the small thing up. The dragonling got up on it's own power, and dusted itself off, before it opened it's mouth and spoke.

"Fine. I be fine." Harry said, clearing his throat and flicking his tail. "You're a giant!" He said, smiling widely, getting a gentle chuckle from Hagrid.

"No, no. Only half, from me mum." Hagrid said, and then sat down, so he was less threatening, and closer to the child. "What's your name, little dragon?" He asked the dragonling, a brass if he was correct by the color of the scales.

"Poccro, mr. Half Giant." Harry said, using the first name that came to his head from the Draconomicon. It was not that he did not trust the half giant, but he would keep his real name for when he was being sneaky in his human form.

"Just Hagrid, please, Poccro." Hagrid said, beaming widely, making Harry do the same. They spent the rest of the day talking, and Harry learned more English, and a better way of speaking as opposed to the broken way he had been. As the sun went down, and the air got cooler, Harry's scales changed, and he explained to Hagrid that he shifted depending on the seasons and weather. Hagrid had asked more questions about that, but when he saw Harry yawn, he sent the tyke on his way. Harry would be back, he promised, and Hagrid was over the moon about this. Oh, his life at Hogwarts just got so much better.

~D~

More months passed by, and upon a day during yule, when the snow was bitter and biting, Hagrid came into the castle to eat. He sighed as the magic of the great hall divested him of the snow and dampness that came with it. He shook himself anyway, out of habit, and then made his way to the head table. It was the winter of eightyeight, and most of the students were home, leaving the hall empty save for the few scattered about and the professors. He took off his signature coat, and sat down on the provided chair, greeting everyone and then serving himself. He seemed in an especially good mood, and it was his fellow Half-creature colleague that brought it up.

"Gracious, Hagrid, you're positively bubbly!" Prof. Flitwick said, smiling brightly at the larger man. "Find something especially lovely out in the snow?" He asked, chiding softly, he knew the man was just happy this time of year.

"Ah, just talking to my favorite beasty of the forest, that's all." Hagrid said, smiling again, and taking a sip from his oversized mug. "Poccro just wished me a happy Yule, and gave me a few gems he found in the forest." He said, and Flitwick raised an eyebrow. Hagrid had mentioned this 'Poccro' before, but he never elaborated on what kind of creature it was.

"I have been meaning to ask, Hagrid…" Filius started, and Hagrid chuckled softly.

"I always forget, yeah." Hagrid said, before he went on. "Poccro is a kobold." He said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He turned in alarm when he heard the headmaster choking, and he lent a large hand, and bit of force, to assist him with the dislodging of what he had nearly choked on.

"I am sorry, my boy." Dumbledore said, clearing his throat and taking a drink. "Did you say your friend is a kobold?" He asked, looking surprised, astonished… and just a bit worried.

"That's right, Headmaster." Hagrid said, knowing that if he outed Poccro as a dragonling, he might be brought to harm. Not by the headmaster, but it would get out eventually and others would try and abuse the poor little guy. "Silver kobold, as a matter of fact." He said, and Dumbledore visibly relaxed. Silver, that was good. Silver Dragons were herald's of the light, protectors of the innocent.

"Ah, well… that is marvelous." Dumbledore said, and he hummed in thought. Kobolds were servants to True Dragons, and said dragons had power and magic that made even the oldest and most skilled of wizards look like children with toys. "I would very much like to meet this Poccro, perhaps through that meet his master." He said, smiling, and Hagrid shrugged softly.

"I'll ask, Headmaster, but I don't know if his master is all too keen on being around humans." Hagrid said, not about to outright say no, but he would hedge around it. "I'll talk to Poccro when the blizzard gets better, I can only take so much, you know." He said, and Dumbledore nodded, already plotting. He was not so arrogant that he thought to be able to out think a dragon, but perhaps he could sway him a bit… for the Greater Good.

~D~

Hagrid spoke to Harry, and they planned that Harry would indeed speak to the headmaster, but in the forest, on his own terms. He sat on a log, about a good thirty meters into the forest, well in his territory, when Hagrid came with the aged Headmaster. He had dropped the wings and more of the greater dragon features, looking very much like a silver kobold. He had his arms crossed, and was looking as if he had much better things to do (he did, those fish were not going to catch themselves).

"Ah, and you must be Poccro." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling softly. "It is good to meet you, my boy." He said, and he got a hiss from the smaller being.

"I am not your boy, Wizard." Harry said, glowering at the man. "What do you want? I am very busy, doing important things for my master!" He said, his vocabulary spiking with his time around the school, and with the accelerated cognitive growth of his species.

"My apologies, I just wished to be polite and kind, that is all." Dumbledore said, and he got a huff from the kobold before him, before he spoke again. "I wish an audience with your master, so that we may discuss everything that is good and proper for this world." He said, a bright smile on his face, and Harry huffed.

"No." Harry said simply, making the elder male blink. "Master is far too busy to deal with wizards, no matter how strong they think they are." He said, getting up off the log. "Mr. Hagrid, I will see you later about the pigs. Master is very interested." He started walking away, before he stopped and looked at Dumbledore. "If my master wants to talk to you, he will talk to you. Do not ask." He said, before huffing and walking into the forest, vanishing from sight with the aide of the shadows and a bit of obscuring magic.

"I think you offended him, Headmaster." Hagrid said, and Dumbledore frowned.

"It seems as though I have…" Dumbledore said, before turning and going back to the castle. At the very least, the forest was protected by a creature of magnificent power. To top it off, there would never be a threat from said creature, Silvers were notoriously good. Perhaps he would get a visit from the being, only time would tell.

~D~

Hogwarts students, at least those second year and up, smiled at the familiar sight as they walked the grounds in the Summer/Fall of eightynine. Poccro, the kobold, sat resting on the trunk of the Whomping Willow. He had his eyes closed, and his hands resting on his belly as he enjoyed the afternoon sun, every now and then a branch would come down and caress his cheek, before going back up. The first years were surprised, some scared, but those with siblings knew this creature. They knew, through some professors as well, that he was not just a Silver kobold. He was a metallic one, sifting through various colors depending on his master's mood. A master whom none had ever seen, though that was not necessarily a bad thing.

Harry had heard rumors, from the students and professors (he knew many a passage into the school), of a set of twins that loved to prank and cause playful havoc. He wanted to meet them, and with it being a Saturday afternoon, now was the perfect time. His eyes opened and as he stood up his scales shimmered and switched, to that of copper. He started to walk and the students paused, watching as he approached the greater adolescent population. He waved at some of the older students, who waved back and some even called his name, before he came to a halt in front of a pair of redheaded children.

"Ah, look dear brother of mine." One twin started.

"Yes, look indeed. A kobold!" The other said.

"Not just any kobold, though." The first one said.

"Of course not, no." The second replied.

"But the infamous Poccro!" They finished together, grinning, and sitting to be more eye level with the small being. "What can we, the Weasley twins, do for you?" They asked in unison, and Poccro grinned and flicked his tail.

"Said twins can open discussions on the way they prank." Harry started, grinning from ear to ear. "And then they can be taught the _proper_ way to do it." He said, getting a playfully affronted look from the young pranksters.

"Blasphemy!"

"Slander!"

"Denigration!" They finished, and then the first one cleared his throat. "We like thesaurus'." He said, and then extended his hand. "George Weasley, my uglier twin is Fred." He said, and Fred huffed and nudged him aside, shaking the hand of Harry first.

"What my younger, and clearly un-wiser twin was trying to say, is that I am Fredrick, and he is George." Fred said, grunting as he was elbowed out of the way to shake Harry's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you two, I am Poccro, we shall have many things to discuss." Harry said, before the three of them started to talk. Those who saw this shuddered, this did not bode well for anyone… not at all.

~D~

Dumbledore had not been pleased, he had wanted to keep the man across from him locked away for many years to come, but he had grown desperate. Sirius Black, recently free from Azkaban, sat across from him. He was all cleaned up, and had taken his mantle as Lord Black of the house of Black. Dumbledore was just glad that Sirius was a member of the light faction, the house of Black was powerful and wealthy.

"You lost my godson?" Sirius started, blinking softly. "You left him with Petunia, and her corpulent husband, and now he is gone?" He said, glancing at the instrument that was puttering away. "And you only have that to indicate that he is healthy?" He said, and Dumbledore nodded.

"That is correct, Sirius." Dumbledore said, and he was about to speak when Sirius raised a hand.

"And now, you want me to use the magic that binds me as godfather, to find him?" Sirius said, his tone even, gentle almost. At Dumbledore's nod, he huffed. "Yeah, i'll find him alright. To make sure he is healthy, and happy." He said, getting up and stretching. "But him coming here is completely up to him, seeing as you lost him in the first place." He said, before turning, grumbling lightly as he slammed the door behind him.

Dumbledore was fine with the ire of the Lord Black, seeing as once Harry was in these walls, he'd have control over his wayward weapon. This was his domain, and he was master over it, none could change that.

~D~

Sirius grumbled as he walked the grounds, not actively looking for his godson, knowing that at least right now he was happy and safe. He felt the bond, it was strong and true, and he would use it to find his godson, eventually. He loved Harry, he would die for him, but… he would not let himself be manipulated by Dumbledore, let his godson be used for a so called 'greater good', like the old bastard was spouting.

He did not notice, until it was slightly darker around him, that he had wandered into the forest. He cursed and took his wand out, at the ready, but he started back tracking. He paused when he got to the lake's edge, seeing a green kobold come out of the water, and he paled softly. Green's were chromatic, and they were less than… the happy go lucky sort. However, Sirius also knew that attacking a kobold so healthy and strong would anger it's master. He was about to maneuver around the small creature when his bond tugged at him.

As his bond tugged at him, Harry's bond tugged at Sirius, and his eyes snapped up, a roiling green. A quick turn, a sharp leap, and a soft flap of wings had Harry in front of Sirius, sniffing and flicking his tongue softly as his eyes roamed over the well dressed man. All this new information ran through Harry's head, and after a few silent moments, his features changed. He was, after years of not being so, the human child known as Harry Potter. He looked up at this man, with a megawatt smile and spoke.

"Padfoot!" Harry said, before clutching his godfather in his arms. Then, after his mind restarted, Sirius knelt and hugged his godson with a soft, yet unrelenting embrace. The two males shared the hug for what seemed like hours, before Harry tugged back. "Come with me, Padfoot! I will show you my new home." He said, before he started dragging a stunned Sirius Black behind him.

It took all of five minutes, with various creatures around them watching, but soon they were entering a rather well hidden, and well kept cave. As they got deeper into the cave, Sirius noticed it had been dug out, and though some parts were smoothed down, there were plenty of crude claw marks. It seems a large beast had done this, and his brain restarted again, and he paused Harry tugging him.

"Whoa, whoa, pup!" Sirius said, and Harry stopped, looking up at him with confusion. "We don't know what lives in here, it seems pretty big judging by the size of the cave." He said, and Harry giggled softly.

"I live here, Padfoot." Harry said, tugging his godfather further into the cave, and giving him the grand tour. There were only a few rooms, enough for a dragon of Harry's size, but it was home. "I only need a little bit of sleep, not like I used to need, so I have plenty of time to dig and make." He said, smiling at his still rather bewildered godfather.

"This is amazing, Harry… are you telling me." Sirius started, looking down at the boy still holding his hand. "That you are a dragon?" He asked, and Harry nodded before shifting again to red, then gold, and then every other color after the other. He then went back to his human form and hugged his godfather again, reveling in the warmth of the embrace said man returned.

Sirius, for all of his confusion, and desire to question he just enjoyed the hug. He had found his godson, and everything could wait. He had nine years to catch up on, almost ten as Harry was nearing his eleventh birthday.

~D~

Dumbledore frowned, he frowned so deeply it looked like a scowl. His eyes burned in a soft rage as he looked at the letter to Harry Potter, the invitation to his illustrious school.

Mr. H. Potter

That was it, just his name. The rest was obscured by magic, magic that he could not undo. Not to say that he was losing his power, but this magic had been set up by the founders, and reinforced by a thousand years of magic. He huffed, and then got up and made his way to the room he got the letter from. He handed it to an owl, but knew better than to try and place a tracking charm on it, the castle would not allow such a thing.

"Who was that for, Albus?" Minerva asked, and Dumbledore turned with a soft twinkle in his eye, having masked his ire.

"For our wayward Mr. Potter, Minerva." Dumbledore said, and at her gasp he nodded with a smile. "I have no doubt that he will be joining us come September." He said, though part of him wondered if that would happen. He wondered if Sirius had gotten to him first, and poisoned his mind away from his greater, wiser influence.

"He is still happy and safe, right, Albus?" Minerva asked, wanting nothing more than to find the lad and give him a great hug. She had screwed up once, leaving him with those hideous muggles, she did not want to screw up again.

"As safe as can be, I can assure you, Minerva. Now, all we must do is wait." Dumbledore said, before he left the room with a soft hum. When he was alone his scowl returned, and already he was thinking of ways to make sure the boy, his weapon, came to his domain.

~D~

As he was considered a prismatic dragon, Harry had a little bit of all the personalities from his species colorations. Two of them came to mind as he watched his home get expanded. Both pride, and humility. Pride from having his home 'invaded', humility in knowing that he was being assisted, as he was young and did not have a set of large, Draconian parents. He watched the goblins, who graciously accepted his godfather's money, dug out a more intricate cave system stemming from his own start. They also reveled in the idea of assisting a True Dragon, a creature thought lost to the centuries.

An elder of theirs came, and asked him an abundance of questions, and he was more than happy to answer. It seemed, though he wanted to share, the ancient text he had found so many years ago, was for a budding or current dragon's eyes only. So, he answered questions instead, and he was alright with that. He would not find out til later, once the door to his incredibly over-sized hoard room was done, that most of the gold from his godfathers payment had been melted down and converted into more draconian coins for him. He had never really had a proper hoard to lay on, but now that he did and he would forever claim it was the most glorious thing to rest on.

He was enjoying breakfast with his godfather, in the magically furnished kitchen, when one of the runic windows on the wall opened. In flew an owl, that perched on the chair beside his own, with a letter in its grasp.

"Ah, that must be your Hogwarts letter, you'd think they would have come and knocked." Sirius said, with a chuckle, as Harry reached for it. He patted the bird on the head, and after a sip of water, said bird was off. Harry picked up the letter, and after opening it, slid the top towards Sirius. Said man let out a short bark of a laugh, he understood now. The lines bore obscuring magic, a charm so that those who should not know, would not know.

"Standard letter, just like you said, padfoot." Harry said, looking over it and humming slightly. He had decided he would go, but he would keep his secret as long as he could. At least, until he had some more experience under his belt, and a little more magic. Already his scales were resistant to magic, and physical force, and that translated to his skin when he was in human form.

"Yeah, you'd think after a thousand years they'd change it up." Sirius said, leaning back and sipping his morning tea. "But I guess trying to change magic that they have no records of would be kind of difficult, eh?" He said, and Harry nodded, before standing and stretching.

"Why don't we go now? I wouldn't mind seeing the Alleys." Harry said, and Sirius nodded before standing. There was more than just Diagon and Knockturn, but most people strayed away from them, for whatever reason. Though he had only been with his godson for the lesser part of a year, he had learned quickly that the boy was far from your average pre-teen. A quick bout of uncomfortable wizard travel, and they were in Diagon Alley, where the main apparition point was.

"Don't worry about visiting the bank, Harry." Sirius said, already they had discussed the possibility of being recognized. "It's all on me, I am responsible for you, so I will be damned if you spend your money on anything but being a kid." He said, getting a smile and a hug from his godson, before they made their way into the alley proper.

Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley were the two more frequented alley's, but the two lesser known ones, Horizon Alley, and Vertical Alley, were close by. Harry commented on the lack of originality with naming the alleys, and Sirius just shrugged it off with a small grin. The two visited the uncommon alleys first, and then went to Diagon seeing as it was the only one with an animal establishment. It was there, where they were finally recognized, unfortunately (In Sirius' mind), it was by Dumbledore.

"Ah, lord Black." Dumbledore started, and then he looked at Harry, his eyes twinkling merrily. "And Mr. Potter… finally, we meet again." He said, and Harry blinked a few times, before he waved away what felt like a fly, but was just a mental probe from Dumbledore. The older male was astonished, his mental probe swatted away, before it even reached the boy. That meant he was projecting his shields, meaning he was already well on his way to being a master Occlumens, that was not good.

"Can we help you, Dumbledore?" Sirius said, one hand on Harry's shoulder, the other at his side, ready to get his wand out if needed. "We're shopping for school supplies." He said, and Dumbledore seemed to smile wider.

"I was just in the Alley myself, nothing more, nothing less." Dumbledore said, before looking at Harry. "I assume you got your letter then, my boy?" He asked, and blinked at the glower he got in return. Harry was seconds from letting the red out to play, instead he went for the black.

"I received the letter, Mr. Dumbledore." Harry said, tone cool and composed. "However, if you refer to new potential students, without so much as the common courtesy to request permission to use their given name… I might change my mind as to which educational establishment I will attend." He said, and Dumbledore frowned for a few seconds, before he responded.

"My apologies, Mr. Potter, forgive an old man and his memory." Dumbledore said, and Harry scoffed, speaking before Dumbledore could go on.

"Memory and manners are two different things, Mr. Dumbledore, do your best to bolster the first to keep the second in check." Harry said, before looking at his godfather, who nodded.

"We shall be seeing you around, Dumbledore, or perhaps not." Sirius said, before shrugging and walking off, leaving a silently fuming Dumbledore in their wake. Sirius was a terrible influence for the boy, but unless he showed some form of neglect, or damage, he could do nothing. The worst part was the boy looked healthy, he was strong willed, though far from arrogant. He grumbled and apparated, it was no matter, he'd have Severus break the boy, he was good at that.

~D~

Quirinus Quirrell scratched his head softly, around the edges of his turban where his master rested. Finally, after two years, he would be back to teaching. He was not looking forward to it, especially not so close to Dumbledore, but he would do his master's bidding. Especially seeing as the rumors of the old busybody holding the Philosopher's stone in the school were about, and that was enough to be ordered by his master to return. He glanced at the forest, knowing there would be plenty of unicorns to sustain his master until he could get the stone, and then he would be able to grant his master immortality.

He was about to look back to the castle, when he spotted something silver along the tree line. He blinked and then placed a spell on his eyes, before gasping. It was loud enough that his master woke, but before he could be put under any kind of pain, he spoke, though in a whisper.

"Master… there is a kobold in the forest." Quirrell said, and Voldemort paused, before speaking slowly.

"What color, Quirinus?" Voldemort asked, curious.

"Silver, My lord." Quirrell responded, and there was an agitated hiss.

"Blasted light Dragons… no doubt here under Dumbledore's orders." Voldemort said, then he thought for a moment. "Speak with the kobold, no, speak with the large oaf first." He said, speech slow as he was still just a specter. "I will not jump to conclusions again…" He said, remembering this fall at the hands of a toddler. "And do not use the voice we agreed upon, it is far too bothersome." He finished with, and his servant nodded, before headed towards Hagrid's hut.

It was not a long trek, and thankfully it was a cooler day in the summer, so he was not bothered by the weather. When he got to the large man, he cleared his throat, making said man turn, and then he smiled.

"Welcome back, Quirinus!" Hagrid said, minding his strength as he patted the man on the shoulder. Said man was surprised, usually his knees buckled, but he said nothing. "All ready to start teaching again?" He asked, putting down the wood he had been working on.

"Yes, quite, Hagrid." Quirrell said, remembering how the larger male preferred his surname being used. "I was wondering… something I noticed when approaching." He said, glancing to the forest, and to his surprise the larger man chuckled.

"That'd be Poccro, Quirinus." Hagrid said, volunteering the information, just as Voldemort knew he would. "Kobold that lives in the forest, prolly has a master here, but he's never showed up." He said, before leaning down and whispering. "His master doesn't like the headmaster, and Poccro doesn't either." He said, before pulling back and shrugging. It seemed that Hagrid wasn't completely Dumbledore's man anymore, interesting.

"Have you seen other kobolds, or just the one?" Quirrell asked, and Hagrid seemed to think for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, no, Quirinus." Hagrid said, before snapping his fingers. "Ah! Poccro is probably chief kobold, only one allowed outside." He said, nodding, and both Quirrell and Voldemort hummed in thought. That made a lot of sense, especially for a protective silver.

"Thank you, Hagrid… if you see him again, could I perhaps express a desire to speak with him?" Quirrell said, already knowing his master would approve. "A silver, even a kobold, would know much about mastering defense against the evil, and blackest of magics. I could perhaps trade notes with him." He said, and Hagrid shrugged lightly.

"I'll bring it up with him, but it seems he is less and less around. Probably doesn't want to distract the kids too much, he does that. Considerate little guy that he is." Hagrid said, smiling brightly, and Quirrell nodded. He thanked the larger male, and then started walking to the castle.

"Even as powerful as I am, at least at my full strength, I know better than to test the ire of a Dragon." Voldemort said, speaking slowly to conserve energy. "Will will gauge this kobold, see just how displeased his master his with Dumbledore… and perhaps we shall use that, but not him, to our advantage…" He said, finishing with a trailing to his thoughts. He would rest, think more on it… yes.

~D~

Harry hummed as he looked inside of the great hall, the only place he had not been inside of, well that and the kitchens. Every other room in the castle, at least most of them, he had been in. He had moved around silently when he did so, or with the aid of some of the house elves in the castle's protection. A few of them wanted to be his, but he did not accept. It was not out of spite, or cruelty, but because he did not feel he was deserving of them… just yet. He had not taken the train, what was the point, he lived less than a kilometer away.

He had heard quite a bit, that he had been missing and everyone had looked for him. There had apparently been search parties, but to no avail. His hair was down to his shoulders, trimmed and cut just right, and his glasses had been gone for years. The lightning bolt shaped scar had also been removed, during one of his shifting, the first one if he thought about it. There had been a little pain from it when he shifted, but that had lasted all of twenty seconds.

He looked around still, smiling at finally being able to be in here, to learn. He was giddy with excitement, knowing there would be so much to take in. Sirius had warned him to be careful, and mindful of how fast he learned thighs. Harry understood, especially since he already absorbed all of his textbooks like a sponge. His ears perked when he heard someone talking about the ceiling, about it being in _Hogwarts, a History._ That was one of his favorites, especially with the magic lacing the book, to make the history come alive. He made his way to the voice, and smiled when he saw it was a young girl.

She had the curliest brown hair he had ever seen, it was almost unruly, and her eyes were a sweet cinnamon. He approached her, and grinned wide.

"Hello!" Harry said, and she jumped as she noticed someone had spoken to her. "Were you talking about _Hogwarts, a History?_" He asked, and at her recognition of the book, he smiled. "That's my favorite so far, right next to our potions text." He said, hands behind his back, swaying back and forth ever so gently.

"Really?" The girl asked, and at his enthused nod she smiled brightly. In the next instant her hand was out, and he was shaking it just as fast. "Hermione Granger, first witch in my family." She said, pumping their hands together, before he let go.

"Harry." Harry said, smiling brightly. "First witch that you know of, you might have come after a long line of squibs." He said, and at her confused look he explained what a squib was. She nodded, and then they started talking about the book, and finding out she was a witch. He was very supportive, and helped her learn about all kinds of things. Well as many things as could be learned in the short time they were waiting to be called to be sorted.

"Granger, Hermione." Prof. McGonagall called out, and with a smile and a mouthed 'good luck', she was off. The hat rested on her head, and after a few moments it called out.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The hat was removed from her head, and the Ravens clapped politely, a little more reserved than the rest of the houses. The names went on and on, and Harry kind of zoned out a bit, until he heard the first set of names with the surname that started in 'P'.

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall called out, and everyone started whispering and muttering. Dumbledore sat straighter, and McGonagall glanced around, with a slightly worried gaze. Harry nipped that quickly, as he strode over to the stool. Hermione's eyes widened softly, she had been talking to Harry Potter! He waved at her, and then sat on the stool, the hat resting comfortably on his head.

"My, my… it is a pleasure to sort a True Dragon." The hat said. "My name is Archibald, Mr. Potter, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said, and Harry smiled inwardly, and replied mentally.

"The pleasure is mine, Archibald. I hope this won't be too difficult, I would hate to have the student body waiting on me." Harry said, getting a chuckle from the hat.

"Oh, no worry at all. This all happens at the speed of thought. We could have hours of conversation in minutes." Archibald said, before humming. "However, you are correct, the train ride was long enough. Do enjoy the company of Ms. Granger, and be patient with her." He said, before he screamed out into the hall.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Have a wonderful rest of your evening, and year, Archibald." Harry said, after the hat was taken from him. He gave a soft bow and then made his way to his new table, sitting next to Hermione with a cheshire grin. She huffed but smiled, and the rest of the sorting went on. Dumbledore made a small speech, of four insensible words, and then the food appeared. Harry groaned softly, everything looked and smelled so delicious! He immediately dug in, not bothering to wait another moment. He still kept his manners, however, though he did not notice the children around him staring at him. His intake was incredible, and after what seemed like a seven course meal for a grown man, he was done.

Others ate while he did, but talking was kept to a minimum. It wasn't until most around him were done, that questions were asked. From what kind of family they came from, to was he really Harry Potter. That question, along with many other similar ones, came to him. He decided to channel the Brass here, and answered to the best of his ability. Most of the questions came from Hermione, and as the hat had said, he was patient with her. After dessert, and still answering the odd question, the headmaster made a series of announcements that were… odd, to be rather generous about it.

The one that caught Harry's attention was about the third floor corridor, and the silver and bronze in him puffed up in righteous indignation. He was in charge of a school, children, how could he be so careless… and say such a thing? He huffed softly to himself, he would deal with it personally, or tell someone else. Either way, it was time to head to the dorms, and he was eager. He had been inside them before, but just tailing the house elves, not as a student. It was so exciting.

The trek to the tower was short, and when they entered (after a quick riddle), Harry sighed and enjoyed the unhurried view. The prefects told them of the dorms, the curfew, and where their head of house's office was, just in case. Harry bid a goodnight to Hermione, and then raced up to where his trunk was waiting. Sirius insisted on getting one with all the security, and high grade stuff a pureblood heir should have. It had two compartments, Harry insisted that would be the maximum! One was for his normal supplies, the other was for a fair bit of his gold, just in case the mattresses were not soft enough for him.

Though he was not exactly tired, Harry knew it would be best to sleep, so he had more time in the morning to explore. He smiled as he lay back on the bed, and was glad his preparations were for naught. Then again, it could be that he was in his human form, so his body was less picky. Either way, the bed was comfy, and he fell asleep quickly, a smile on his face.

~D~

It was a week into term when Harry was called to the headmaster's office, and he wondered just what he was needed for. The headmaster had called him on a Saturday, so he would not be missing any classes or the like. He was not at the head table at lunch, so he could not ask what he was needed for. So, instead, he addressed his head of house.

"The headmaster summoned you to his office?" Prof. Flitwick said, and at Harry's nod he stroked his chin. "Very well, come on then." He said, before walking with the young man towards the office. "How are you enjoying Hogwarts, Mr. Potter." He asked, and Harry beamed.

"Oh, it's so marvelous!" Harry said, honestly. "So many places to explore, so many things to learn. I love it all." He said, smiling brightly. The two then slipped into an easy, and enjoyable conversation about nothing of real consequence, though it wasn't utter nonsense.

"Snicker-doodles." Flitwick said, making Harry giggle, and getting a chuckle from the man himself. "Yes, the headmaster does enjoy his sweets, both baked and fabricated." He said, before they went up the staircase. The entered the office, and the headmaster looked up.

"Ah, thank you for bringing Mr. Potter, Filius, you may go." Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I see no reason why I should go, Headmaster." Flitwick said, making Dumbledore blink. "Especially as Severus is here, and has no reason to be." He said, flicking his wand to create a second chair, before sitting down. Harry took the first chair and wriggled when his head of house shrunk it to better accommodate him.

"Very well… if you insist." Dumbledore said, before turning to Harry. "How are you enjoying school, mr. Potter?" He said, having corrected himself before he referred to Harry as 'my boy.'

"I am enjoying it immensely, headmaster." Harry said, before frowning. "Have I done something wrong to be called here?" He asked, and Dumbledore shook his head.

"Not at all, my boy." Dumbledore said, getting a glare from the child. "My apologies, old habits." He said, before pressing on. "Mostly an old man's curiosity… I am curious about something else as well, Mr. Potter." He said, and Harry tilted his head, a silent 'go on.' from the child. "I was wondering where you were before that day in Diagon Alley, Mr. Potter. We had been searching for you for quite some time." He said, and Harry hummed before he answered.

"I was safe, I was happy, and well cared for." Harry said, going on before Dumbledore could speak up. "And that is as far as you need to know, sir." He said, smiling lightly. "You did not care before, so why suddenly care now?" He asked, and Dumbledore looked rather sour for a moment before he spoke again, genial tone.

"I just wished to know, that is all." Dumbledore said, before leaning back. "I am glad you were safe and happy, however. I also wish you the best of luck in your studies. Have a wonderful rest of your day." He said, and as it was a dismissal, he got up. Harry paused for a moment, before he reached into his robes and took out a rolled up bit of parchment. He came over to Prof. Snape and presented it to him.

"The essay on crushed button capped mushrooms, sir." Harry said, before it was taken from him.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Severus drawled, speaking without venom lacing his tone. "Five points to Ravenclaw for your punctuality." He said, and Harry beamed and thanked him, before he left.

"Before I go, Albus." Flitwick said, having observed the interaction between the two males. "If you happen to require Mr. Potter again, please notify me, I am his head of house after all." He said, before he looked at Snape. "Severus." He nodded to the man, and then left. Severus smirked ever so softly, before he schooled it and looked at the headmaster.

"I have never seen a more powerful set of mental shields, stronger than you even mentioned, Albus." Severus said, before looking moving towards the door. "I will not try again, even pressing a moment has given me a splitting headache." He said, before leaving with a billow of his robes. Dumbledore cursed and when he was alone slammed his hand on the desk in front of him.

~D~

It was Halloween when Quirinius was pulled to the side by Hagrid, a smile on his face.

"What can I do for you, Hagrid?" Quirinus asked, and Hagrid smiled again.

"Poccro has agreed to meet with you, today if you like." Hagrid said, and Quirrell wiped his mouth, nodding.

"Perhaps right now?" Quirrell asked, and Hagrid nodded before they both left the great hall. Dumbledore was off at a ministry function, so he was absent for this small event. They made the small trek to the edge of the forest, where Poccro was sitting, eyes closed as he waited for Hagrid to return.

"You must be Mr. Poccro." Quirrell said, once they were in range and said kobold opened his eyes. "A pleasure to meet you, I am most certain." He said, and the kobold gave him a gentle nod.

"Would you mind leaving us alone for a bit, Hagrid?" Harry said, using his kobold voice. Hagrid nodded, knowing that no harm would come to the smaller male. Once he was gone, Harry spoke again, his eyes lightly colored. "Did you want to speak to me, Mr. Quirrell, or did the man under your turban want that?" He asked, and Quirrell froze for a moment.

"Let me speak to him, Quirinus." Voldemort said, and Quirrell erected a privacy spell, before he sat backwards on the log, his turban removed. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Poccro. My name is Tom Riddle." He said, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you want to talk to me, Mr. Riddle?" Harry asked, and there was a small smile.

"I wished to know about your master, not speak with him, as I am none but a wraith. Who would I need to be in order to demand that of a dragon?" Tom said, and Harry nodded, that was already one notch in his favor. "Tell me of him, if you would." He said, and Harry smiled before he started talking. The spoke for a few hours, Harry healing Quirrell's body and spirit so that he could continue to let Tom talk. It was at the three hour mark that Tom realized something, before he let out a soft chuckle.

"Correct me if I am wrong, Mr. Poccro." Tom started with a soft, almost playful smirk. "But you are talking of The Platinum One, are you not?" He asked, and Harry grinned with a playful smirk of his own.

"You got me, Mr. Riddle." Harry said, before his tail flicked softly. "I have no master in this forest, **I** am the master of this forest." He said, and Tom was very much surprised. "I hope you are appreciative of this, Tom, as you are only the third person to know." He said, and Tom nodded, and he did feel a sense of pride.

"I am honored, Mr. Poccro." Tom started, before he seemed to contemplate. "I would ask, if you know, of any way for me to be in my own body again. Not through necromancy, or the darker arts." He said, grimacing. "I have indeed learned my lesson… floating about for ten years as a literal wisp of my former self is… humbling." He said, and Harry smiled softly.

"I read up a lot on certain things, Mr. Riddle." Harry said, tilting his head softly. "Everyone, and I mean everyone, underestimates house elves." He said, and Tom looked confused. "Second chances are a good idea, if you truly have earned them, Voldemort." He said, and Tom understood now. "You have tried your best to teach, and have not been discriminatory. You are facing an uphill battle with the headmaster, yet you strive to assist." He said, before smiling. "Because of that, I feel I can help you." He finished, and Tom nodded softly.

"You have my thanks, Mr. Poccro. I will do what I can to not abuse this trust, to not abuse your kindness." Tom said, meaning it sincerely, if he did not Harry would know instantly. "I would like to wait until the year is out, if you do not mind, so that I can have the summer to recuperate." He said, and Harry nodded with a smile of his own.

"Of course, I completely understand, Mr. Riddle." Harry said, getting up and stretching. "If it would not be rude, I must go. I am rather hungry, and I am curious as to what my first kobold has cooked for me." He said, wriggling slightly. Tom laughed softly, before the turban was returned. A quick set of farewells and they went their separate ways, leaving Tom with quite a deal to think about.

~D~

Harry looked at the blood red stone in his hand, the weird shape of it making it almost look like a heart. It was not a perfectly cut stone, but still Harry could feel it's power. He ran his fingers over it with a gentle hum, before he put it away. He smiled at his first kobold-to-be, the house elf Zipsy, before he nodded. With a soft ~pop~, they were gone from the final chamber at the end of a few others, where Dumbledore had set up traps to protect the stone. When he was back home, he thanked Zipsy, and she bowed and left with a smile on her face. He sat in his study, inspecting the stone with a low hum before his copper decided to have a little fun. Yes, he had a very good plan. He got up from the table, and after leaving the stone in his heavily protected hoard room, made his way towards the castle.

On his way there he took the form of Poccro, knowing that it was about lunch time, and as it was the weekend most students were there. The doors opened with a gentle nudge from his magic, and everyone paused to stare at him. As he started walking towards the head table, he got many a greeting and a few high fives. He stopped at the table, wearing robes that were gifted to him by his 'master', and gave a respectful bow.

"I have words from my master, to be given to the headmaster." Harry said, as always, in his kobold voice in this form.

"Perhaps then, we should proceed to a little privacy?" Dumbledore said, not wanting anything a Silver said to be used against him. It was an honor to get a message from a dragon, and he would not soil that with those around him who were unworthy, especially Tom. Oh, he knew Tom was in the castle, he had known as soon as he crossed the ward line.

"No." Harry said, and Dumbledore frowned for a moment. When he was about to protest, Harry raised a hand and glared. "I either give my message here, or you do not get it at all." He said, and Dumbledore sighed, nodding.

"If you insist, but truly I feel it is a mistake." Dumbledore said, trying his disappointed tone. Poccro didn't seem to care.

"Good." Harry said, before he took out a scroll, unfurling it and clearing his throat. "To the Wizard who see's himself the second coming of Merlin." He started. "I would first like you let you know that you are indeed nothing like the Departed Merlin Ambrosius, I knew the man, he was a kind soul, and I took his passing with heavy mourning." He went on, reading further down. "I would then like to address the fact that you knowingly hid an artifact of great power within the school, and your attempts at traps and hindrances were paltry, at best. The stone will be much better suited atop my mantle, my mate loves it's color." He said, and there were soft gasps around the hall. Mate? There were _two_ dragons in the area? "And lastly, to the one known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, My master wishes to grant you an audience. You have three days to reply, and you and you alone my attend. You are to give Poccro, my chief kobold, and dear friend, the reply." Harry then rolled the scroll up. "Best regards, D'Monkrxarus, Platinum Knight of Bahamut, the Great Platinum One." He finished, putting the note away.

"Well… I… see." Dumbledore said, eloquently so, before clearing his throat and smiling. "Thank you, Mr. Poccro, for delivering this message. I will make sure Tom is notified of the honorable request." He said, smiling yet again.

"My master is aware of who Tom is in this castle, and he is also aware that the message has been received, you have no part in this." Harry said, before turning and starting to walk out of the hall, not bothering to look back.

The doors to the great hall closed, and then whispers and murmurs broke out. Dumbledore rose and stormed out, like a child who had not gotten his way. He checked, and saw that indeed the stone was gone. Worse yet, Tom, the Dark Lord Voldemort, was going to have an audience with the Dragon… probably both of them! That was unfair. Then, a thought struck him. Tom was dark, evil, everything a Silver loathed. He would be eradicated, at least his specter would be. That would give him plenty of time to gather strength, plenty of time to gather forces and to train the boy. Yes, the Greater Good could still be preserved.

~D~

Tom Marvolo Riddle sat up, groaning heavily as he did so. Merlin, did that ritual _hurt_. He shook his head and looked at the body of his previous host, Quirinus Quirrell, a small smile on his face. The man had done so very, very well. He would reward him, greatly. He got off of the bed he had been laying on, and stumbled slowly to the water closet he had been informed of. After refreshing himself, he went to look for something to eat, something that would actually help with his recovery in his new, pristine body. He was met with the sight of a kobold, and Poccro, cooking in the kitchen.

"The man of the hour awakens, sit, Tom. Breakfast is almost ready." Harry said, not bothering to turn from the stove. The elf and he exchanged words in what was clearly Elvish, a language Tom had not had the time to learn, and they shared a soft chuckle. Breakfast was then served, and Tom was surprised at just how hungry he was. Then again, when you have not eaten for ten years, and your body was brand new, that tended to happen.

"I must thank you, Mr. Poccro." Tom said, after his second helping, and a cup of bracing tea. "To have my cognitive functions, and my body in its perfect form, returned to me is very much appreciated." He said, and got a smile and nod in return. "I am curious, as to what is to be done with the stone now?" He asked, and Harry smiled lightly, sipping his own tea.

"I sent it back to Mr. Flamel, Tom. It is his after all." Harry said, and really, Tom could take no fault in that. "What are you going to do now, for all intents and purposes, you have a clean slate. Nobody knows what happened to Tom Riddle, you can say or do anything." He shrugged and smiled after his words, and Tom thought for a moment.

"The goblins know, as well as Dumbledore… but really, that doesn't matter." Tom said, thinking some more. "The goblins won't care, so long as I do not come after them, and I have no reason to, really. My gold is safe in their hands, and I will use it in the betterment of our world." He finished, and Harry smiled and raised his cup to salute Tom.

~D~

Hermione was sitting alone near the lake, after exams so she could actually relax, when she saw the infamous Poccro walking towards her. He came up to her and gave a low bow, smiling when she got up and gave a gentle curtsy. He straightened up and cleared his throat, before speaking softly.

"My master, the great D'Monkrxarus, wishes to speak with you. He extends the offer of an audience. Do you accept?" Harry asked, waiting patiently.

"I… really?" Hermione asked, almost speechless. A dragon wanted to speak with her, an honest to god Dragon. "Yes, yes I accept!" She said, almost jumping in place. Harry smiled and took her hand, before leading her into the forest. Though it was the forbidden forest, she was with a kobold of the Dragon of the forest, she would be safe. They walked for about twenty minutes or so, he had to go slowly as she did not have the dexterity in the forest he did. Eventually they got to the cave entrance, and she gasped when they entered.

Thanks to the goblins, it was immaculate, and everything was smooth and perfect. The floor looked like it was fine marble, though it was just crafted that way. The wall sconces lit up with torch fire, and as they walked her shoes and his foot-claws lightly echoed in the hallway. They made their way through the halls, and into a large room that was lined with empty shelves. Still, it was clean and Hermione knew what it would be used for.

"This is a library." Hermione said, smiling softly and looking around. Empty shelves only meant they would be filled, probably with books lost to history.

"Yes, it will be a library, I haven't found many books to put into it yet." Harry said, and when she looked at him she gasped, he had his smaller draconian visage now. Wings, slightly longer tail, and budding horns. "I'm still young, I have hundreds of years to build it." He said, and she was still sitting there, mouth agape. He snapped his fingers, and she blinked and then bowed her head.

"I thank you for this honor, Great D'Monkrxarus!" Hermione said, and he giggled softly, he was still young.

"It's alright, Hermione, I just made up that name. Makes me sound more intimidating that I actually am." Harry said, and when she looked up it was to the familiar form of Harry Potter. "You're my best friend, it felt wrong keeping you in the dark, you know?" He asked, and she blinked again, before he snorted softly. "You can't tell anyone, only my godfather and one other person knows." He said, before thinking. "Unless you count Zipsy, but she is bound to me." He finished, and she blinked again.

"You're… you're a dragon, Harry?" Hermione asked, and something about this seemed… right. A silver dragon would never lie like this, to take the visage of a close friend out of spite, or perhaps even a joke. It was rude, and disrespectful.

"Yup! I've been one since I was six. I dunno why I was chosen to be one, but I do what I can and enjoy my life." Harry said, before he had a lap full of excited witch, who went on babbling and asking all kinds of questions. He laughed and talked with her, answering what he could, and all around continuing to the be the friend he had been since they met in the great hall.

~D~

Dumbledore had not even bothered to try and set the blood wards up again, though he did try and put up the Fidelius on whatever house Sirius and Harry would be staying in. Sirius laughed, and when Dumbledore frowned and told of the gravity of the situation, Sirius laughed even harder. He laughed all the way out of the headmaster's office, barely able to walk he was laughing so hard.

Dumbledore didn't understand, of course, he didn't know that he and Harry were living within the impressive wards of Hogwarts, and as Harry was a Dragon there were few creatures, and people, stupid enough to mess with him. Even worse, at least in Dumbledore's eyes, was that his DADA teacher, the one he had lined up for the year, refused to be in the same area as a Silver Dragon. He did not say why, but Lockhart was adamant about it, in fact, he was damned near scared. That gave Dumbledore pause, and he did something that was unknowingly one of the better things he had done in the past few decades. He gave an anonymous tip to the DMLE, to investigate Lockhart, and in doing so uncovered quite a great deal of nasty crimes.

That, unfortunately, gave him the dilemma of not having a DADA teacher for the year, and then an idea struck him. He could ask the Dragon! Who better, than a paragon of goodness and light, and he was sure such a curse on the position would not even effect him. He started writing a letter, yes, this was a marvelous idea, of that he was certain.

~D~

Harry was walking back towards the forest, when he got to his entrance hall and froze. Looking around in said hall was a tall man, dressed in silver and black. His eyes were clouded and white, signaling that he was indeed blind. He blinked softly when Harry got closer, and gazed in his direction.

"Ah, so you must be the Great D'Monkrxarus." The man said, smiling softly. "I do not recall being so small, or prismatic." He said, his tone was smooth and silky, and Harry's eyes widened before he bowed his head.

"My apologies, great elder!" Harry said, taking his draconian form. "I saw your name in the Draconomicon, and felt you would not mind, elder." He said, not glancing up, but feeling relieved with the elder dragon chuckled softly, in amusement.

"No apologies needed, young one." The actual D'Monkrxarus said. "And you may raise your eyes, we are brethren, after all." He said, and Harry looked up with a slightly nervous smile. "If I am to take my mantle as you have so extended, I must know more about this world. Please, this is your home, do as you wish." He said, and Harry smiled, brighter now, before he took the elder man's hand and lead him into the cave he called home.

The next several hours was spent talking, after proper introductions of course, with the elder dragon accepting to take his name sake back. He was not angry in any form, he found it amusing, and a bit sly. Harry learned that D'Monkrxarus was half Silver and half Black, but he leaned towards the goodness of his silver. He would not mind teaching students, he was an elder Dragon, he loved teaching youth. He also agreed with the manipulation of the headmaster, as he was a rather arrogant wizard. D'Mon, as he prefered to be called as his whole name was a mouthful, bid a farewell, and then made his way to the castle.

"Before I go, my mate will be arriving within the next day. I am sure she would love to dote upon you, darling thing that she is." D'Mon said, getting a gentle blush from the human formed Harry, before he smirked playfully and left.

The trek up to the castle was short, and D'Mon enjoyed the magic brimming across the grounds and the wards. As he was much older than Harry, he could feel the magic permeating the air. It was wholesome, perfect, he loved it. The doors opened for him, and he nodded to the semi-sentient castle, before he was directed to the headmaster's office through various staircase shifts and portraits. He got to the gargoyle, and it leaped aside before he even asked, and then he was striding into the office as if he owned the place.

"Excuse me, Sir, but you are interrupting a rather important meeting." Dumbledore said, speaking to his professors in one of the many meetings that would take place before the next year.

"Ah, but I was invited." D'Mon said, before bowing and then looking back up. "I am D'Monkrxarus, Elder Dragon, Platinum Knight of Bahamut, the Great Platinum one." He said, smiling at Dumbledore's eyes widening.

"My deepest apologies, great dragon." Dumbledore said, not about to dismiss the dragon who had never answered any kind of missive. "Please, come sit." He said, gesturing in front of his desk where the professors sat.

"I shall stand, I rather enjoy the ambient magic in the room." D'Mon said, his eyes roaming the staff. "Please, do not let me interrupt." He said, before he started walking around the room. Those who had a greater ability to sense magic, through skill or otherwise, could almost taste the almost pure radiance coming from this Dragon. They looked on in awe, before they went on with the meeting. Dumbledore cutting it short, and for once none of the staff were upset, not even Severus.

"Please, have a seat, my lord." Dumbledore said, getting a soft inner smirk from the Dragon. This wizard knew his place, and while D'Mon was not that type of being, it was amusing the Black part of him.

"So, why is it that you wish for me to teach these children, Wizard?" D'Mon said, and Dumbledore was not agitated at being spoken to in such a fashion.

"Well, you are a paragon of the light. You know, I am very sure, a myriad of ways to combat the dark arts. I see no-one better." Dumbledore said, smiling brightly, eyes twinkling. The even think of trying to use his passive Legilimency, was such a stupid thought, he barely gave it a second's consideration.

"Hmmm… you are correct, Wizard." D'Mon said, stroking his chin softly. "There are few greater than myself, my mate included, who have a greater knowledge than I in this area." He said, before nodding. "So be it, I shall take this position. I will be living in my home in the forest, and I shall have a kobold here at all times if I am to be contacted while not in these halls." He said, and Dumbledore nodded, like an eager child. D'Mon got up with a smile, nodding.

"Marvelous, marvelous!" Dumbledore said, getting up and bowing softly as well, with D'Mon grinning lightly.

"My salary, Wizard, will be going to better the school. It shall be used for nothing else, because truly, teaching exuberant youth is it's own payment." D'Mon said, before nodding and turning to leave.

Dumbledore sighed and sat down again. That went well, yes, it went very well. The dragon could have laughed at him, or been furious, instead he had agreed. The best part, was that he was sure the curse would be no-more at the end of the next year. Voldemort had been powerful, that was for sure, but nothing compared to a True Dragon, especially one of such an age.

~D~

As D'Mon has said, his mate arrived the day after. Harry met her when he had roused to get something to eat, blinking at the heavily armored, short yet stout dwarven female. He blinked softly, and only relaxed when he saw the symbol of Bahamut on her right arm. Said arm dropped, as she had been drinking from a large stein, before she looked at him.

"Oi, you must be the wee thing that took me mate's name." The woman said, and Harry blinked before bowing softly. "No, no. None of that, now." She said, sliding off the chair and walking towards him, armor dissolving into fine, gentle robes. "I should be the one bowing, I did invade your home after all." She said, before giving Harry a hug. Harry froze for a moment, before hugging back with a small smile. Sirius' hugs were nice, as were Hermione's, but this hug was… warm, comforting, inviting.

"You and D'Mon are welcome here, my lady." Harry said, after pulling back. He was about her height, she had an inch or two on him, but he would grow taller than she, at least in her current form. "I am afraid, however, he did not tell me your name, my lady." He said, and she huffed.

"Enough of that 'my lady', business. My name is Melturina, Platinum Knight of Bahamut, the great Platinum one." Melturina said, and he smiled and bowed ever so slightly. "Melu is fine, or Mel." She shrugged, before giving him a hug, then looking him over. "You're a wee thing, and I know you're young, but you can stand to gain a few pounds." She said, and he blushed softly and then was seated at his table, as she went to cook for him, while talking gently with him. He liked that, and he watched her work, and talked back with her, a smile on his face.

~D~

Sirius and Remus smiled softly at each other, then back at the sight before them. Melturina was currently teaching, along with D'Mon, young Harry how to read and write in what was referred to as the 'giant' language. With it, he would be able to speak to trolls, goblins, orcs and of course, giants. While there was nothing spectacular about the scene, that was what made it so smile worthy. The two males loved their godson, but they just didn't have the mentality required for what Harry needed. He needed a mother and a father, and while Lily and James would never be replaced, these two were damned good substitutes.

It was a small scene, but often times Remus and Sirius would see such things. From learning a new language, to new magic that a wizard couldn't hope to learn. All the way to just watching them in draconian form play with the younger dragon in a way only dragons could. It was always a wonderful, welcome sight.

~D~

Dumbledore had been right, and it made him slightly smug. The curse on the DADA position was a thing of the past, and it would never be returning he was sure of that. Tom was doing his own thing, and though he was being quite in his workings, Dumbledore was sure he was just biding his time before he struck. Either way, it was nice to have a Defense professor last more than a year, especially as scores and the like were at a record high. D'Mon was loved by the students, and the faculty loved him as well. The only one who would rival the affection he garnered from the staff was his wife, whom part way through second year exorcised Prof. Binns and took his place.

The students, though they missed their quasi-free period, started to enjoy History of Magic. Both Second and third year were uneventful, as a school year should be. Dumbledore was looking forward to the upcoming year, however. His school would be host to the Tri-Wizard tournament, and it would be a grand thing indeed.

AN: And, that is where I have decided to stop. Everything has been derailed, with the arrival of the Dragons, along with the reformation of Tom. Either way, I hope it can be enjoyed in some fashion. Please, read and review, thank you. Til next time.

If anyone wants to adopt this, they can, like any other snippet and the like. Once more, enjoy!


End file.
